Training Isn't Just for Moemon (Nuzlocke)
by KibaElunal
Summary: A Nuzlocke set in Moemon Emerald: Vulpus has moved to Littleroot Town along with his mother so that she can keep a closer eye on his playboy of a gym leader father. However, after meeting the neighbor's shy submissive daughter, he is prepared to set out into the world of Moemon in order to prove himself even more capable than his father ever was. (Rules inside. Lots of Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 1

 **AN: Hello everyone in the Pokemon Community. I've been wanting to do a Nuzlocke for a while but I never really had gotten around to it until now. I'm playing a modded version of Emerald on my phone's emulator (Moemon Emerald). Bear in mind this story is full of lemons. Like, a lot. Even still, I hope you guys enjoy it and I promise I'll work on it when time allows between my busy writing schedule. - Kiba**

Note: All participants in any sexual act is to be considered at least 18 years of age. Moemon themselves are 'ageless' so they are to be treated as being of legal age.

Rules: Can only catch first pokemon on route.

Faint = Dead and unable to be used.

Must nickname all pokemon.

Clauses: Duplicates: If first pokemon encountered is one already caught, first rule does not apply until the next unique one appears.

False Start: First encountered pokemon on routes found before access to pokeballs do not apply to the catching rule. (I.E. Route 102/103 just before and after Oldsdale).

Dark Sacrifices: If two pokemon of higher level are sacrificed, one pokemon of a lower level previously killed can be revived.

Friendly Rivals: Rival battles (only) do not kill the pokemon. Other trainers, wild pokemon, and gym masters kill them.

My head hung low as the truck came to a rumbling stop. My eyes opened slowly, and as the engine shut off, I stood, stretching with a yawn. I was still pissed that my Mom made me ride in the back of the moving truck. So Dad became a gym leader, it didn't mean that I had to uproot my entire life just because Mom didn't want him banging sluts on the side.

Stepping out, my Mom greeted me cheerfully, explaining what I already knew: the Moemon owned by the movers were doing all the work. "Yeah, whatever," I replied, brushing past her to go to my room before she shouted something about the clock.

Moving the hands to the right time, I started it up and moved to my PC. Already, I had an email waiting for me with an attachment: "Guaranteed Moemon aphrodisiac. Increase their fighting spirit by making them fall even more madly in love with you!" With a smirk, I materialized it and tucked it into my backpack.

Coming down the stairs, I could see my mother vexed by the television. The Moemon were already gone, as were the movers. Guess my mom didn't take any interest in either of the burly men. I half expected to find them double teaming her on the couch.

Instead, she was watching a news report about my Dad, her fingers absently shoved into her pants. Upon noticing me, she quickly pulled them out embarrassed. "S-sorry, Vulpus. You know, you should go meet our neighbors! One of your dad's moemon friends lives there."

"Yeah, whatever," I repeated. Stepping outside, I walked next door to the only other house in the entire 'city' if you can call it that. Some fat guy was wandering outside like a creeper, but I ignored him, instead vouching to enter the house as my mom instructed. "Hello?" I called, causing the woman who was sitting at the table to look up in surprise.

A gleam of recognition reached her eyes as she saw me. "Oh, you must be the boy who moved in next door. May was so excited to have a new friend. She hasn't stopped talking about you all day. If you like, you should go upstairs and say 'hello'. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Great, not even there for a moment and already she was telling me what to do. I tried to hide my frustration at being called a boy, and it seemed to work, so I climbed the stairs one at a time only to find the room empty. What the hell? I looked around briefly. There wasn't exactly any place she could have snuck from. How did her mom space out so much she didn't even realize her daughter was gone.

Sitting down on her bed, I found it to have good give. But as I did, I saw a tuft of an object just poking out from under the mattress. It looked as if it were made of velvet and as I went to inspect it, I found it to be a pair of fluffy handcuffs. This girl must have been some kind of kinky freak.

Just as I went to put them back, a cute girl with long brown hair rushed in, her eyes taking in both me and the handcuffs before a flustered look crossed her features. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she squealed, snatching them from me and tucking them quickly back under the mattress. "I didn't mean to leave those lying out, you must think I'm some sort of crazy freak!"

I simply shrugged my shoulders. "To each their own," I commented. "Let me guess, May?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Y-yeah. Sorry. I stepped out for just a moment to get some air. What did my Mom tell you? She didn't say anything too weird did she?"

"You mean, did she mention that your pension for bondage? No. She did say you were rather obsessive over me, and that I should come by and say hello. So...here I am." She gave a nervous chuckle, sitting beside me before burying her hands in her face. I had to admit, the way she was so flustered was pretty cute. "Look, I'm not judging. I've got some things in my room I wouldn't want you finding either. Don't worry about it. We've all been there, right? Anyway, I'm Vulpus. Nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too," she whispered back. "So...is it true what they say about your Dad? I heard that he likes to umm...give out more than badges when a girl beats his gym." The rumor didn't surprise me. My dad was a rather notorious hound dog.

"I don't doubt it. Why? Are you interested in him or something?"

"N-no! No, of course, not! I was just curious, honest! I mean…"

My hand went to her chin, cradling it and causing her to fall silent. "Look, I get it, okay? My Dad's pretty handsome, despite his age. But believe me, he's not worth it. You shouldn't give up your dignity for that asshole. Besides, we're friends right? I wouldn't let you have sex with my Dad, anyway."

She blushed, leaning closer to me, her eyes closed and her lips pursed slightly. Was she seriously trying to kiss me already? Well, who was I to disappoint? Placing my lips against hers, the crazy girl next door and I began to make out before she leaned back on her bed, urging me to ravage her.

"Boy you really are kinky," I commented. "Wanting to do it up here with your mother and little sister in the house? Talk about naughty." She again blushed, going to sit back up, but I quickly shoved her back down. "Hey. Did I say I didn't like it?" I growled playfully.

She sighed softly, kissing me again as I quickly worked to strip her. If she wanted to be fucked, I had no problems with fucking her. I'd gladly make this slutty submissive my new cum dumpster. She spread her legs, but I pulled away and shook my head.

"Wh-what? But I thought you were going to…" her words trailed off as I run my hand over her glistening panties.

"Later, maybe. For now, I've got things I have to do. I tell you what though. If you get on your knees like a good girl, I may consider letting you swallow my cum. After I'm done with my work...well, who knows what sort of crazy adventures the two of us can get into."

Looking up at me with big eyes, she silently nodded, sliding from her bed. Unhooking her bra, she pulled it down to show me her tits for my approval. They were gorgeous. Large and round, just like I liked them.

After rubbing them to excite me further, I let out an impatient sigh. She quickly caught the sign that she was to get on with it, so she unzipped my pants, fishing around for my cock. I'd always been told that my cock was large by the screws in my old home town. Judging by the way her eyes widened, I'd say she agreed.

"What's the holdup?" I asked.

"S-sorry, I just...I don't know if I can fit it all in my...mouth," she meekly explained, but I just rolled my eyes. That wasn't for her to worry about. It was up to me whether or not it would fit, not her. Grasping her hair, I pulled her towards my crotch.

Obediently, she opened her soft lips, wrapping them around the tip and sucking on it gently. She certainly was a shy thing, I noted, taking a moment to enjoy her timidness before again becoming impatient. She let out a surprised cry as I tugged her further onto my shaft, spreading her mouth open wider and wiping the underside of my shaft with her tongue.

At first, she wasn't sure how to feel about my action, but even still she surrendered herself to my control, closing her eyes and allowing me to control how deep she went. The key to being a good Master, I learned long ago, was adjustment.

Based on her reluctant nature, I could tell she didn't do this sort of thing very often. Definitely not the sort of girl you'd scare away by immediately rutting into her face. No, I'd have to work a bit more slowly with this one, and I had no problems doing that.

"Just like that," I sighed happily, taking her down to about half way before pulling out again. Her eyes opened once more, staring up at me with those innocent and affectionate blues. She seemed to greatly enjoy my praise, so I stroked her head to reassure her once more. "We're going to go a little deeper now," I informed her, tugging her slowly past the halfway point until my tip tickled the back of her throat.

Her eyes watered as she pulled back just a bit, giving a slight cough, but still keeping her mouth open enough that I couldn't feel her teeth on my skin. She seemed to expect me to become angry, but again, I just ran my fingers through her hair and went to try again.

Once more, she struggled to take it farther back. Amateur. "Don't worry," I assured her. "It just takes practice. Tell you what...why don't you rub your clit? Try not to think about breathing too much, just let it come naturally. Close your eyes, lose yourself to that pleasure." She did as I instructed, rubbing herself as she moaned into my thick meat.

I waited for a bit until her muffled panting could be felt over the head of my cock. I waited patiently and when her throat expanded once more to let out a pleasured huff, I took the opportunity to slide myself further. This time, she didn't cough, but let out a surprise gag as I slipped just the tip into her throat.

I quickly pulled back, causing her to let out a grateful moan, but I quickly slipped back in. We repeated the process a few times: out and in, timed with her pleasurable noises until she finally got the hang of loosening her throat muscles.

It was time to give her the whole thing. Better not to tell her and cause her to panic. Waiting for just the right moment, I grasped her roughly and impaled her throat on my cock, until my nuts were pressed against her chin and nose.

Her eyes flew open, staring up at me in confusion, but I just held her there with a smile. "See? Look how much better you're getting. I knew you could take the whole thing." Pulling back she let my entire cock fall from her mouth, gagging slightly, as she tried to catch her breath. When she had, I immediately thrust myself back into her, fucking her throat eagerly.

Now that she knew what to do, she just surrendered herself, letting me pound her soft lips without mercy. Her eyes again began to water, but I could tell she loved it by the way her tongue swirled around my meat, and her lips tightened to keep it inside of her.

"God May, that feels wonderful. I think you've kept your end of the bargain. Now you have to be good and swallow it all, okay? Don't tell me it tastes bad either. A good cum dumpster is never wasteful, understand?" She looked as if she wanted to protest, but I simply reached down to cup her chin. "Hey, don't look like that. There's nothing wrong with being a cum dumpster. You like it when I fuck your mouth, don't you? Well if you want me to keep doing this sort of stuff with you, you're going to have to get used to being called that."

She still seemed hesitant, but she finally submitted with a moan, sucking on my cock and fingering herself even faster.

"Good girl," I complimented as I hammered my dick into her again and again. I could feel myself reaching my peak and finally when I couldn't stand it any longer, I pulled out until only my tip rested on her tongue and came, flooding her mouth with my ivory spunk. Based on how she shuddered, I could only assume that she'd cum herself, and as requested she obediently gulped down every drop she could. Just as she went to pull away, I stopped her. "One last thing," I reminded her. "A good slut cleans her Master's cock once she's done."

Seeming to understand, she nodded running her tongue along my slit as she caressed my balls, making sure to slurp out every bit she could. With a happy sigh, she released me. "How was that?" she asked.

"Great."

Just then, her eyes flashed with shock. "Oh no! I forgot, I was supposed to get something for my Dad! Oh, he's going to be so pissed. He was waiting for me to bring him back one of these pokeballs."

"Hey, hey...just relax. I'll handle it, okay? You finish cleaning yourself up, and I'll talk to you when I get back, okay? I was supposed to come see your Dad anyway, so this is perfect timing." Grabbing the ball, I stashed my tool away, zipping up my pants with a grin. If I could get service like this on a regular basis, maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

Whistling to myself, I went further into the woods before hearing sounds of panic further ahead. Uh oh, sounded like trouble. Running ahead, ball in hand, I found a scruffy looking professor cornered by a Zigzagoon.

The thing was prowling towards him, teeth bared and her cute little fingers digging into the dirt anxiously. It was clear she was intending to take advantage of him and Moemon were not known for being gentle. They were even potentially lethal at times.

While I doubted a weak one like this could be _too_ much trouble, I still couldn't just let him be attacked. "Help me, please! In my bag, there's some pokeballs! Just grab one and fight this thing off, please!"

"All right, all right," I assured him, before muttering under my breath. "Sheesh, this guy is such a pussy. Let's see...this one!" Grabbing a ball that felt warm to the touch, I quickly jumped into the fray, tossing it forward and causing it to open revealing a male Torchic.

It seemed confused at first, but when its eyes narrowed on the wild Moemon, its instincts seemed to begin to kick in. It stood there, waiting for my orders patiently. I couldn't believe it. My first Moemon battle, and just after a killer blowjob, too. Today was shaping up to be a good one.

"Okay Torchic, fuck it up!" I ordered. "Scratch that bitch and make her back off of the professor."

The small feminine raccoon girl let out a low snarl as he raked her across the face. She roared her anger at being interrupted, but he wouldn't have any of it. He slashed her upside the face again, sending her sliding backwards.

She just wasn't going down. I took a deep breath. I hated having to do this, but it didn't seem I had much choice. "Finish her off! We don't have a choice." Rushing forward, he grasped her tightly before dragging his claws across her throat and dropping her to the ground with a sickening plop.

Standing proudly over his defeated opponent, I ruffled the feathery hair on top of his head, causing him to let out a cheerful trill. "Thank goodness," the professor sighed as I offered him my hand to help him up. "Hey, I know you! You're Vulpus, right? Great to meet you. I actually have been meaning to talk to you."

"Yeah, me too professor. May asked me to give you this pokeball."

Tucking it into his pocket, he nodded gratefully. "Yeah, my daughter's a real sweetheart, but she can be scatterbrained sometimes. Either way, let's head back to my lab. You and I need to have a serious conversation, young man."

Well it was better than being called 'boy'. Following him back to the only other building in the 'city', I found myself in awe of all of the study equipment that was laying around me. "This is amazing. You use all of this to study Moemon?"

"You bet," he grinned, flashing me a thumbs up. "Anyway, I've been talking with your Dad. You don't have a Moemon yet, right? He wanted you to get out and explore the world, so I figured I'd help you out. You did great battling out there, so I think you can go far in the league if you put your mind to it."

"Oh, well thank you, sir," I answered, doing my best to be polite. "But I don't understand. Are you sure it's okay for me to keep this Torchic? Aren't they supposed to be super rare?"

"Oh, certainly. But you saved my life, it's the least I could do to repay you. Besides, I owe your father a favor, so this is killing two birds with one stone. But seriously, don't just call it 'Torchic'. It sounds so robotic. You should give it a name."

I pondered it for a moment, ruffling its feathery hair again. It was so warm to the touch, it actually felt kind of relaxing. It made me think of wrapping myself up in a blanket with May by a fire, making her beg for more as I continued to use her body to sate my desires. All warm and toasty. "I think I'll call him Toasty."

 _Toasty is burning to start our journey!_

 _Species: Torchic_ _Gender: Male_ _Given by Prof. Birch_

 _Fire type_

 _Ability: Blaze - Ups FIRE moves in a pinch._

 _Hardy Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 5_

 _HP: 19/19_ _Sp. Atk: 13_ _Attack: 11_ _Sp. Def: 10_ _Defense: 9_ _Speed: 10_

 _Moves: Scratch (T), Growl (C)_

"Bit cheesy, but I suppose it is your choice. Anyway, I sent May to do some errands for me up ahead. I know you're still pretty new to all of this, so you should talk to her. I think it'd do some good for the two of you to spend more time together."

"I couldn't agree more," I grinned, trying to keep my thoughts tame enough to prevent me from spoiling our little secret. "Where can I find her?"

"Just past Oldale Town. Head North a ways, can't miss it. Just be careful, okay? It'd be bad if 'Toasty' were to be killed before you could really prove yourself, you know? Not to mention I don't intend on giving you another one. Keep it safe, got it?"

"Got it," I replied, walking towards the exit with a nonchalant wave. As if I'd ever let Toasty die! Judging by the way he fought, I could feel that he'd be a crazy powerhouse. In due time, we'd take the world by storm and I'd prove just how strong of a trainer I could be. After all, I'd already trained the professor's daughter pretty well. How hard could it be?

Just as I suspected, the road to Oldsdale wasn't a particularly dangerous one. The Professor was as wimpy as I pegged him to be. Toasty and I managed to cull a bit of the Wurmple and Zigzagoon population on the way, but luckily, it didn't seem as if any of them were typically scared of us...yet. I could probably still catch one if I wanted to.

As I entered the next tiny town, I found myself suddenly pulled by a strange woman. "Hello! Welcome to Oldsdale, my name is Becky! I work at the PokeMart! It's the big blue building, here let me show you!"

"No, really, I'm fine…" I tried, but she kept on dragging me behind her without a care in the world.

"Nonsense! I'll make it worth your while. This place is great, we sell everything! Even pokeballs!"

"Yeah, I've been shopping before. I know about pokemarts. See, my dad is a Gym leader and…"

"Thanks for the tour! Here's a Moemon aphrodesiac sample (don't worry we just call them potions in the store. No one will judge you.) In a way they're even more useful than the Moemon centers."

I rolled my eyes, pulling from her grip. "Oh yeah, I'm sure they are. You know what, I'm going to go inside and buy some pokeballs right now. So no need to talk to me again...ever." Before she could say anything more, I slipped inside and walked up the counter. "Excuse me, your pushy salesman told me I could find pokeballs here?"

The woman behind the counter sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm so sorry, sir. We've talked to her about this before. Rest assured she'll be reprimanded."

"No, that's really not necessary. I'm just here for pokeballs."

"What? We're sold out of pokeballs. She should know that!"

I shrugged. "I'm just telling you what she's advertising."

"God damn it, Becky!" the woman snarled, running outside to confront the woman. Clearing my throat to avoid the confused looks of the other shoppers, I quickly made my way outside to leave this insane town.

May couldn't have gone too far while I was talking with the professor, so I knew she would be just up ahead. Sure enough, I could already see her long brown hair billowing in the wind as she watched over the tall grass curiously to see if any Moemon would reveal themselves. The way she stood there was so intense, I could tell she was very serious about it.

Maybe the professor wasn't kidding when he said she had a lot she could teach me. Coming behind her, I peered over her shoulder to see her documenting the many Moemon that populated the particular route we were on.

Gently tapping her on the shoulder, she wheel about to look at me before a big smile grew on her face. "Oh, hi, Vulpus!" she cheerfully called, wrapping her arms around me in a hug and placing a kiss on my lips. "What are you doing here? I went to find you and my Dad, but he wasn't on the route. Then he texted me and told me to go on ahead with my research, so here I am."

"Yeah, he gave me a Moemon," I explained before leaning closer to whisper in her ear, "Also, I don't mind you calling me Vulpus in public, but I do hope you remember that in the bedroom it's Master."

Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she nodded emphatically in understanding. I loved watching her squirm about all hot and bothered. "So...do you know a lot about Moemon, Mast-Vulpus?"

"I know a bit," I admitted. "Though my first battle was saving your Dad, so you know...I guess you could say I'm not too experienced."

"We could have a spar," she suggested, pulling her own pokeball out of her pocket. "Since you gave me a taste of something, I can give you a taste of what it's like to be a trainer," she giggled.

"All right," I answered with a shrug, pulling out the ball that contained Toasty. "Why don't we make this interesting? If Toasty beats your Moemon, you have to wear a collar that labels you as mine. If yours wins, however, I'll return the favor from earlier this morning."

"Deal," she beamed. Tossing out the ball, Toasty appeared in a flash, a small spurt of flame erupting outward in an attempt to show off his toughness. He was definitely the Moemon for me. Throwing out her own, May's ball opened to reveal a Mudkip. As the two stared down, I couldn't help but feel a tingle of excitement.

Sure enough though, since our Moemon were still untrained, the battle wasn't precisely 'climactic'. It mostly consisted of Toasty rolling around on the ground with May's Mudkip. Every now and then he'd claw its face and get away, or it'd tackle him back to the ground, but in the end, Toasty ended up on top.

Clawing at him viciously, May and I quickly broke the two Moemon up, sharing sheepish and apologetic grins to one another. We hadn't expected the two to go at one another so harshly the way they did. "Well, looks like Toasty won," I smirked. "You know what that means."

May turned a bright red, scratching her cheek nervously, before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "So...what should I tell my parents if they see it?"

"That you lost a bet," I suggested. "It's technically the truth. I'm not going to make you do something super embarrassing like admit that you're my little slut." Going to her, I tickled her under her chin before placing a playful kiss on her cheek. "Tell them you only have to wear it for a week if you want, but any time we're together, it had better be on. Understand?"

"Yes sir," she purred, completely smitten with me thanks to my treatment. "I'll see you back at the lab...right?"

"Sure," I promised. "I'll meet you there once you're done picking up your task, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

Making my way back to the lab, the two of us went our separate ways. Sure enough, the Professor was eager to hear all about our battle. "You beat May your first try? That's very impressive," he noted. "She's got quite a bit of history with Moemon, so if you beat her you must have quite the amount of natural talent."

"Eh, it's more that Toasty is a ferocious little bugger. We had to separate them from killing one another. Thanks again for giving him to me by the way. Now you had something else you wanted to talk to me about, right?"

"Oh! Yes, I have…" his words were interrupted as May strolled in the door, her cheeks a bright red as she came to stand beside me. Almost immediately, her father's eyes fell to the leather around her neck with a small heart-shaped tag on it. "May?"

"Oh, right," I laughed. "I completely forgot to tell you. We decided to bet on the match. The loser had to do something embarrassing, so I made her wear a collar for a week."

"Why is it a heart?" he asked suspiciously, looking between the two of us.

"It was the only one they had at the store," she grumbled. I had to admit, she was a good actress in front of her dad, but I knew she was lying immediately. "Anyway, I finished the next few entries of the pokedex."

"Ah, great! I was actually about to give one to Vulpus here, too. Which by the way, reminds me. I know you've been asking to go further out lately…"

"Yes?" she beamed.

"So, now that Vulpus is able to go with you, the two of you are free to explore all you like. Don't worry about your mother, Vulpus, I've already spoken with her while you were gone."

"R-really?" I asked in shock. I wasn't actually expecting any of this so soon. May hugged me happily, clearly excited about the thought of the two of us adventuring together. "Well, I guess that sounds like fun."

"Actually, why don't you go on ahead Vulpus. May and I still have somethings to talk about," Professor Birch stated, his eyes again narrowing on her collar. "She'll meet you in Oldale, okay?"

"Yes sir," I answered, going to leave, but before I could, May stopped me.

"Hey Vulpus, the shopkeep was out of pokeballs, I know, so I figured I'd give you some of mine. Just in case...you know...you wanted to catch some more Moemon?"

Taking them, I smiled to her and simply nodded my head in gratitude. I'd reward her later, I decided. Stepping out of the lab and into the sun, I stretched, eager to already get on the road. I'd take the professor's advice and meet her in Oldale. No point in him possibly catching us in our suspicious activity.

Once again making my way towards the close by city, I wondered what my first Moemon to catch would be. I thumbed the pokeball's release carefully as Toasty kept a close eye out beside me.

He could feel it, too. The sense of predation that indicated the next Moemon we laid sight on would be joining us in our adventure as our new companion. Sure enough, just after we'd managed to get into the heart of the woods, a Wurmple girl pounced from the trees on to me, giving me a livacious lick, followed by a hungry purr.

Well, it was a start. Toasty rushed towards her, slamming hard into her soft body and sending her hurtling to the ground with a sharp scratch across her cheek. Before he could go farther into it though, I placed my hand on his head to calm him, instead hurling the ball at her.

Just as she began to get to her feet, the ball smacked her straight in the middle of her forehead, causing her eyes to widen as she toppled back, her essence being zapped into the digital processor stored within. After a moment, her struggles stopped and she resigned herself to her fate. "What should we call her?" I asked Toasty who now inspected the ball curiously. "I like the name Clotho. She spits web right? Clotho was the spinner of fate in Mythology." He looked up at me, with a puzzled chirp. "Clotho it is," I agreed.

 _Clotho's thread of life has become intertwined!_

 _Species: Wurmple_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught: Route 101_

 _Bug Type_

 _Ability: Shield Dust - Prevents Added Effects_

 _Impish Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 2_

 _HP: 6/13 Sp. Attack: 5_ _Attack: 7 Sp. Defense: 6 Defense: 6 Speed: 5_

 _Moves: Tackle (T), String Shot (S)_

First thing I had to do was see to Clotho's injuries at the hand of Toasty. I'd wait for May in Oldale as promised, but once I was done, I intended to take my Moemon on a training regiment. They needed to prepare. It wouldn't be long now, but I was eager to get in my Dad's face and really prove myself to him. Soon enough, he'd see that I was twice the man he ever was.

Game Saved (To be continued)...


	2. Chapter 2

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 2

 **AN: Hello everyone, thank you so much for your support. Please feel free to leave feedback. I always love to hear it. I'm presently playing through the game while I write the story, so there may be times where I get a pokemon, only for it to die shortly after, so I apologize if pacing is a little weird. I am doing my best, however, so I can only hope that everything turns out well. Again, thanks so much for reading. -Kiba**

The wait for my pokemon to be patched up was a long one, so walked around town a bit, chatting with the locals. They had a few helpful words of advice, mostly things I already knew, but none the less I was appreciative. I even stopped in on the store, where I noticed that Becky was now gone. I guess they fired her after all.

Just as I stepped foot in, a guy came in holding a crate full of pokeballs, and with a grin I knew I'd just been fortunate. Stepping to the counter, I bought a few of them for myself. Once I'd exchanged my money, I was surprised when the woman behind the counter gave me another ball, this one all white. "What's this?" I asked.

"A premier ball," she explained. "I was told to give this to customers that made an impression on me. Thanks a bunch for helping me get rid of Becky. It was a huge favor. Now work is only half as difficult since I don't have to worry about her sending in more people for items she knows we don't have."

"Right. Don't mention it," I replied, tucking the ball into my pocket. Turning to leave, I got a page from the Moemon center. Their work was done, so I decided I'd return there until May managed to get here. I still hadn't seen her. I wondered what was taking that girl so long.

As I stood waiting patiently in anticipation of May's arrival, I found myself thinking back to our bet. It was nice having something to mark her as my own, but now I almost wondered if it would have been more fun to let her win for the opportunity to taste her.

If a blowjob had managed to make her so devoted, it was unfathomable what getting eaten out would do for her. Patience, I reminded myself. If I so chose to partake of her, I'd do it on my own terms, not on hers. By doing that, she'd fall even further under my spell, and in the end that's what was really wanted.

She came in to the pokemon center, panting excitedly as she moved to catch up with me. "S-sorry I'm late," she gasped. "I had to run from a hoard of Wurmples who'd managed to surprise me. They managed to knock poor Mudkip out of commission before I grabbed him and ran. What happened to you? Something similar?"

"No, I actually caught a Wurmple, but she was injured in the process. I wanted to get her patched up before I took on any heavy training exercises. I want both Toasty and her to be ready to battle with the gym by the time we get there. Nice work with the collar by the way," I teased. "You almost even had me convinced."

Having regained her breath, she linked her arm in mine, so that I'd escort her to the counter. Setting her pokeballs on there, the nurse took it to go about her job. "You know, I actually kind of like it," she murmured. "It feels good having something that proves that you're not just a dream, you know?"

"I find it hard to believe that I'm the man of your dreams, considering the way we've been working together."

"What do you mean?" she asked, fear dawning in her eyes. "I didn't do something bad did I? Was it the tag? Was it too much?"

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there," I laughed. "No, I meant, that we've only done one thing together and it was rather one sided. I hope you know I do intend to have give and take, and I don't intend on solely taking."

"Oh," she whispered, embarrassed that she'd allowed her self-esteem to run away with her thoughts. "I believe you. Besides, if that wasn't the case, eventually I'd beat you in a pokemon battle then you'd be mine," she teased. "So...do I get a reward for being so well behaved with the collar?"

Her last question was asked with a throaty purr that caused me to become flustered. For a moment I even considered it, but instead an idea crept into my mind. "Tell you what," I replied. "Our next stop is Petalburg, right? We'll each fight the gym leader. Person who wins first gets to make another request of the loser."

Her smile widened brightly. "Okay! What do I have to do if I lose?"

"Don't know yet," I admitted. "That's half the fun of it though. If you've already got an idea, don't tell me. Keep it under your hat and let it kind of stew in that dirty mind of yours. Train well enough and you may just be able to get your way."

She nodded, prompting me to lean closer and plant a kiss on her cheek. "So when do we set off for Petalburg?"

"As soon as possible, later!" I cried, running for the door causing her to call after me.

"Wha-but my pokemon is still...that's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war," I teased, waving to her before vanishing out into the sunny square of Oldale. Priority one, I decided, was building up my team. I needed to be ready for whatever my Dad had to throw my way, and I suspected that only Toasty and Clotho would not be enough.

Heading North to where May and I had made our first bet, I began to search around for any Moemon I could find. They were by nature skiddish and defensive, so if they'd managed to catch my scent before, they'd hide until I managed to drag them out, and at that point it'd be near impossible to catch them.

Just as I was about to give up hope of expanding my team here, a playful yip behind me caused me to wheel around to see a small girl, crouched low to the ground and wiggling her butt cutely. A Poochyena! An excellent addition if there ever was one. "Okay Toasty, try not to hurt her too terribly bad, okay?" I pleaded.

Toasty nodded and as she leapt at me, he easily gave her a raking slap that sent her hurtling to the ground. I winced from the sound of his palm on her cheek and knowing the sharpness of his claws, I doubted that she escaped that unscathed.

To my surprise, however, she swaggered back to all fours, a gleam of defiance in her eyes. Already I was impressed with her tenacity. Charging straight towards Toasty again, she managed to slam her small body into his, and though it didn't hurt him too badly, you could tell she was ready to give him more.

Taking the premier ball that the store clerk gave me, I hurled it towards her, causing her to blink in confusion. She hadn't expected something to come from anything other than her battle partner.

As it bounced off her head and she was sucked in, I could sense her struggling to escape. However, as the ball stimulated her senses, nudging her mind towards devotion to me, her struggles died down and she eventually stopped all together. Perfect!

I had to admit, she was a cutie. I almost wondered if it would have been so bad to be violated by the small girl, but I then reminded myself of my mission. I couldn't go letting my urges cloud my mind, or I'd end up being to a Moemon, the way May was to me. The only difference was I didn't intend to eat May if she was exhausted and unable to perform.

I'd remembered a story of an ancient culture that used to fear hyenas as vampires. Despite her strange playful attitude when she'd first attacked me, I could imagine that she'd be a ferocious creature if you upset her.

Out of honor for the legend, I decided to name her Kanuri after the culture.

 _Kanuri proudly laughs in the face of danger._

 _Species: Poochyena_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught on Route 103_

 _Dark Type_

 _Ability: Run Away - Makes Escaping Easier_

 _Hasty Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 2_

 _HP: 5/13 Sp. Attack: 6 Attack: 7_ _Sp. Defense: 6 Defense: 5_ _Speed: 6_

 _Moves: Tackle (T)_

Electing to not return to patch up my pokemon until after I'd expanded my team by one more on the route heading towards Petalburg, I made my way in that direction. May was already rushing about the town, trying to prepare herself in order to hopefully catch up to me in my head start.

Deciding it best to leave her to it, I proceeded to Route 102, where I encountered a Zigzagoon not unlike the one I'd defeated when saving the professor. This one however was male, and worse, it looked pretty tough. Part of me was concerned for Toasty. He was pretty powerful, but I wasn't sure if he was powerful enough to handle this creature by himself.

If things got too hairy, I decided I'd rather run and be unable to expand my team than risk the life of my most powerful Moemon. If I managed to be outdone by May _and_ lose Toasty, I doubted I'd ever be able to work up the confidence to start up again. I was silly like that.

Their battle was a ferocious one. Zigzagoon slammed into Toasty again and again, causing him to stumble in an attempt to get back to his feet. Just as it rushed him for a third tackle, I watched as Toasty planted one of his feet before lifting the other to embed his claws into his foe's face.

I was shocked. The way he'd done it made it look as if he'd just straight up given him a boot to the head. As would be expected, Zigzagoon was dazed by the counter offensive. Taking the opportunity, Toasty jumped, using his other foot to pivot before slicing into his enemy with a whirling kick.

As Zigzagoon stumbled about dizzily, I hurled my pokeball at him. It struck him hard in the side, sending him collapsed to the ground in a huff before he was dragged into the ball for reconditioning.

Too weak to fight the process, it took almost no time at all for him to be converted. The nerve-wracking fight over, I took a seat, causing Toasty to move to my side to nuzzle me comfortingly. "Thanks," I sighed ruffling his hair. "You did good work. I was scared for you for a moment."

It let out a defiant trill, puffing up its chest proudly and causing me to give a chuckle. After that, he seemed to show signs that he was fatigued. I had little doubt, he was pretty badly bruised up.

"Hey, relax," I instructed him, fetching his pokeball from my side. "Here, get inside. Relax until I need you again. I'm going to take you to the pokemon center so they can patch you up. Deal?"

He nodded, too tired to protest, and with a chirp, vanished into the small sphere. Turning back to the ball that held the Zigzagoon, I closed my eyes, concentrating on what to name him. With the brown stripe across his eyes, I couldn't help but think of a bandit's mask. I began to think of famous thieves I'd heard of before the name came to me.

"Welcome to the team, Thane."

 _Thane's ready to take the enemy by surprise!_

 _Species: Zigzagoon_ _Gender: Male_ _Caught on Route 102_

 _Normal Type_

 _Ability: Pickup - May pick up items_

 _Calm Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 4_

 _HP: 7/18 Sp. Attack: 7 Attack: 7_ _Sp. Defense: 8 Defense: 9_ _Speed: 9_

 _Moves: Tackle (T), Growl (C)_

Satisfied with my team, I returned to the Moemon center to heal their wounds. I needed them in top shape if I was to find myself prepared for my father. He was at the top of my list and I was gunning for him with all my might.

Lining up my various Moemon just south of Oldale, I paced back and forth across the line. "All right, troops, listen up," I began, tilting my head high as their heads swiveled to follow my movements. "We're going to train and train hard. Now Toasty was easily able to take you all down, one by one, but to be frank, that's just not good enough. Not for me, and certainly, not for all of you. We're going to keep going until I'm satisfied that together we can defeat my father and prove once and for all that he's a no-good horn dog whose only purpose is fucking and fighting! Do I make myself clear?!" I cried, causing them to all give a resounding cheer. "Excellent! Toasty will show you how its done first. Then we'll work our way from there. You're up, buddy."

Nodding, he went into the wild grass as the others watched him curiously. Burrowing into a small knoll beneath a tree, the sounds of a struggle could be heard from inside the dark corridor. Yips and yowls streamed out of the blackness until suddenly the bloody carcass of a zigzagoon was hurled from the whole with a plop. Followed by another, and another, and another...when there were about eight bodies piled up, Toasty slowly made his way out, covered in bites and scratches, coughing small spurts of flame.

"Right...so Toasty is insane. Don't feel you have to go quite so hard as he did. Remember, I want you alive and strong, not dead and...well if you're dead then you were obviously not strong. Don't worry. If you get too badly hurt or tired, come see me. I'll give you some medicine to help you."

First came Thane. Reaching his small hand into a hole, he grabbed the tail of another Zigzagoon, dragging her from her hole as she whined pitifully. Turning her over, he placed his hands on either side of her head. Despite her fear however, she just stared up at him, until he leaned forward and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

As he hiked up her skirt, I quickly turned away. Well that was one way to train I suppose. When the sounds had finished, he crawled up to me and tugging on my pants leg held up a bottle for me. Where had he managed to find a potion? On second thought, I decided I didn't want to know.

Returning to train more, by entering the hole again, he soon quickly raced out, beaten and yowling as a Poochyena hissed at him from his home. "Ah, yeah. That one didn't work out so well, did it?" I asked. "Kind of a mood killer? Here." Spraying the potion in his face, he crinkled his nose, but almost immediately his stamina seemed to return. He leapt back into the fray, ready to fight again.

Sure enough, after some time, he returned. He was tired, to be certain, but he walked with a far more confident swagger. The most impressive thing, however, was the horde of items he carried in arms. Antidotes, repels, potions, he even managed to grab me a great ball. How'd he even come across that?

Recalling him, I turned to look at the remaining two. The girls sat staring up at me in awe and anticipation. "Eeny, meeny, miney...mo." I pointed to the Poochyena. "Okay Kanuri, you're up. You're a bit newer to this than the others, so we're going to take it nice and slow okay? I don't want either of you girls getting hurt."

She nodded, trailing closely behind me as we worked together to find new Moemon. Kanuri moved ahead of me at a faster pace while Clotho decided instead to stay tangled between my legs. "Hey what's wrong, Clotho?" I asked, kneeling down to gently scratch her under her chin. "Why are you so scared?"

It let out a slight whimper, nuzzling against me before nodding towards Kanuri. "Kanuri? Why are you scared of Kanuri?" It pressed closer to me and when I looked up, Kanuri was gone. A pit began to form in my stomach as I quickly called Clotho back into her pokeball.

I trudged through the tall grass, calling after my Poochyena, but she wasn't responding. Something was very wrong. Where did she run off too? Stumbling into a clearing, I watched in horror as Kanuri playfully padded up to an entire family of Zigzagoon. What was she thinking?!

"Kanuri, no!" I cried after her, causing the Zigzagoon's attentions to now realize that she was present. Before I could even act they were upon her, having pounced on her and taken her to the ground. The large group of males began to have their way with her as I quickly summoned Toasty to help dispatch them.

He began to help tear through them as I tried to give orders to Kanuri, but something was wrong. She wasn't listening to me. Instead, her eyes were filled with bliss as for each one Toasty slayed, two more would join in on the horrid orgy that was occurring.

"Kanuri, damn it, please!" I begged, sinking to my knees. "Fight back! You have to fight them!"

Toasty was beginning to become worn out as he tried his best to free his comrade, and it was only a matter of time, I knew, before he'd be set upon as well. Kanuri stayed flopped on her back as she was thrusted into again and again.

Recalling my Torchic, there was nothing I could do but watch as one by one the zigzagoon used her and soon they began to file away, one by one, leaving her there discarded and stuffed full of cum. "Kanuri?" I called, crawling to her. I prayed she was okay, but when I checked for a pulse, she was already gone. Her eyes were filled with a conflicted look of horror and pleasure, and lifting her in my arms, her head fell limply to the side, rivulets of splooge dripping to the ground below.

My mind reeled in horror. They'd drowned her! They'd drowned her in cum. She couldn't breathe and even still she refused to fight back as they murdered her. What had happened?! How could this have happened to me so soon? I tried my best to strengthen them, and she just ran in without a care in the world.

The worst part about losing Kanuri was the fact that I was powerless to save her. All I could do was watch. I slowly made my way back to the Moemon center. I knew it was too late for them to save her, but maybe they could tell me what to do with her body. Maybe they could help me prevent the same fate falling on to the rest of my team.

 _Kanuri has passed away._

Upon entering the center, I was partly relieved to see it was empty. I didn't want anyone else to see my failure as a trainer. Slowly, I set her down on the counter, the nurse coming to take a look. "Oh my God," she murmured as she looked down at my Poochyena, before looking up to see my eyes stained with tears. "What happened?"

"I...I don't know," I answered. "She ran off without me and then...she got caught by these Zigzagoon. I tried to get her to fight back but...but she wouldn't listen...she just laid there and they...they…"

"It's okay," she whispered to me, setting a reassuring hand on mine. "I'll take a look and see if I can get you some answers, okay? Go and rest."

"Please," I begged. "Please there must be something you can do. I can't lose her like this. There has to be something you can do to help bring her back."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "All I can do is tell you why she wasn't responding to your commands. Do you have her pokeball?"

"Y-yeah," I stammered, grabbing the small white ball and placing it on the counter. The woman looked at it puzzled, lifting it up and examining it.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"The mart lady gave it to me," I explained. "She told me it was a premier ball."

"I found your problem," she sighed, opening the ball to reveal the inside of it was ragged and scratched. "This ball is very cheaply made. I can only assume that the control matrix malfunctioned. It may have made it so that instead of your commands, your Moemon would have listened to the commands of other Moemon, so to speak. I'm really sorry, but on the bright side, it could have been much worse for you. If you'd been in a life-threatening situation, she could have turned on you in an instant."

Tears began to fall harder now and I covered my face. "You're telling me, that stupid bitch gave me a ball that caused Kanuri to _want_ to be gang banged to death? She gave me a shoddy piece of crap that she knew would possibly kill my pokemon?!"

"Now, I never said…"

"Thank you," I interrupted coldly. "What should I do with Kanuri's body?"

Nodding towards the computer terminal, she explained that her body was still able to be digitized. She recommended I use it to start a digital grave site for her. I thanked her once again, lifting my Poochyena in my arms and setting her on the platform. Entering in the commands, I watched as her body broke apart atom by atom into digitally constructed data. Flowing into the screen, the data began to compile, and soon her body was successfully stored in a virtual crypt.

Sniffling once more, I stood from the computer. I had words for the pokemart. Entering into the shop, I saw her sitting behind the counter, a magazine open as she lazily flipped through the pages. Hearing the bell on the door, she looked up before smiling at me. "Oh, it's you. Welcome back. How can I help you?"

"You can start with an apology," I growled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Not good enough. That extra ball you gave me caused my Poochyena to kill herself! The shoddy piece of shit didn't calibrate her control function correctly and she ended up being brainwashed by a squad of horny Zigzagoon and if not for that stupid ball, she'd still be alive! You killed her."

"Wh-what?! That's impossible. Let me see the ball!"

I set it down angrily, and I could see in her eyes that she was terrified. She wasn't sure what I'd do to her, and I was fine with that. I wanted her to feel every bit of fear I did when I watched Kanuri die before my very eyes.

"Oh my God, I'm...I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I've no idea how this could happen, sir. Honest! If I'd have known, I'd never have...please," she begged, "please forgive me. I promise you, I didn't know. Please."

I wanted to be furious with her. I wanted to grab her and pull her across the counter and throw her against the wall again and again until the pain went away. Her begging, however, only seemed to echo in my mind, mirroring the way I pleaded to Kanuri to get up and fight. "I...I can't forgive you," I replied. "All I want is for you to make sure this doesn't happen again. Throw away those balls. Do what you have to, just make sure no other trainer loses their Moemon because of this."

She nodded in understanding. "I will, and I promise, I'll get to corporate about this right away. They shipped these things all over the country. I can't bear the thought of other Moemon losing their lives."

I took a sharp breath before turning to leave. I couldn't say anything to her. I had so much I wanted to, but in the end, I stayed silent, for no reason other than because I'd already said what was needed to. "Don't worry, Kanuri," I whispered to myself. "Your death will not be for nothing. You've saved other Moemon from the same fate, I'm only sorry I couldn't do anything to help you."

Without a choice, I returned back to the tall grass. Clotho still needed training. This time, however, I wouldn't let her do it alone. Despite her insistence, I made sure that she Toasty was by her side the entire time. I swore to myself then, I'd never lose another Moemon for as long as I lived.

As I walked along the road toward Petalburg, a young boy stopped in front of me, a sneer on his face. "Hey, if you want to get past here, you have to pay the toll," he insisted. Was this kid seriously trying to bully me into giving him money?

"Trust me kid, you want to just turn around and walk away. Today is not a good day for you to piss me off."

"Too bad," he mocked. "Pay or I'll make you."

"Sure you will." I went to move past him, but with a snarl, a Poochyena leapt in my path. So this was how he was getting money from people. "Last chance kid, back off."

"Shut up and fight. You're either forking over your money or I'll kill all of your Moemon."

Rage boiled in my veins as a sharp breath exhaled from my lips. "Okay, kid. You asked for it." Recalling Clotho, I instead released Toasty on the kid's Poochyena. It wasn't very strong, I knew. It wasn't his fault that this was happening, but the kid had crossed a line. He'd threatened my Moemon, and because of that, this Poochyena wasn't leaving here alive.

"Go Poochyena! Use Tackle!" He cried out, the small hyena dashing forward and striking Toasty in the chest.

My Torchic however, stood his ground, sliding back a few feet before grasping on to the small thing. He was not happy that he had been attacked, much less by a reminder of the thing he failed to protect.

Taking a deep breath, it released a stream of glowing hot embers into the Poochyena's face, causing it to squeal in pain until falling to the ground, a charred corpse. Turning to look at the kid who was now completely stunned, Toasty took a step towards him, but I quickly put my hand on his head to stop him from attacking the boy. "Listen up, punk. You're going to give me the money you've taken from all of these people. You're going to go home and you're going to remember this moment. The next time I see you, if you're pulling this shit again, I will end you personally. Got it?"

The terrified kid tossed me the money pouch before running away at full sprint, leaving the Poochyena's body there behind him. I let out a sigh of disgust, moving to the things body.

"I'm really sorry," I whispered to it. "I wish there was another way. All I can do is at least bury you." For the next few minutes, I scooped out a grave with my hands before burying the small creature. Rinsing off my bloody hands in a nearby stream, I stood up and continued my journey towards Petalburg.

There was more resistance along the way from some other kids there. None of them tried to rob me or anything, they simply wanted to spar, but even still I left behind me a trail of defeated children who regretted ever challenging me.

When Clotho tugged on my pants leg once more, I knew that it was time to stop now. Plucking some berries from a nearby tree, the four of us sat on the ground and I watched them eat. I wasn't too hungry myself, but watching them eat did help the sinking feeling in my stomach.

Peering up at me, Clotho waddled closer, offering me her half-eaten berry sweetly."So-rry," she enunciated, struggling to speak. I looked down on the small Wurmple in awe, carefully taking the berry she offered me. It beamed brightly as I ate what little remnant of the fruit there was left before giving her an appreciative pat on the head.

"Thank you," I whispered to her. "I know you tried to warn me about Kanuri. Thank you for that, too. I promise you...I promise all of you, I won't let you down." It was so apparent now, it hurt. I couldn't spend my time wallowing in pity about Kanuri. I had an obligation to my other Moemon, so I swallowed my sadness for now. There was time for mourning after we beat the Elite Four.

Petalburg wasn't far now. I'd continue training Clotho and everyone else until we had enough strength to take on anyone who challenged us. She jumped into my arms as the other two huddled around me as well, each of them nuzzling me affectionately.

They cared about me, genuinely. This was their way of trying to take care of me, and I promised I'd take care of them too. Hugging my Moemon tightly, the four of us enjoyed the rest of our lunch.

Game Saved… (To be Continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 3

 **AN: So I know that I've been blazing through these chapters at a breakneck speed. It's honestly because I'm having a blast with this. I haven't earnestly played pokemon in years, and this just brings back so much nostalgia. Now that I'm able to write and play at the same time, it helps me get out of the monotony brought on by grinding. Again, please feel free to post any feedback you like. I'm always eager to hear from readers. Thanks again for your support. Best of luck in life and literature! -Kiba**

When we were finally well rested, I recalled my Moemon into their respective homes. The only one to remain outside was Clotho. She still needed training, and I intended to train her to reach her greatest potential.

Petalburg was very close now, able to be seen just up ahead, but right as I got there, a young woman stepped between us, her eyes shining brightly. "I recognize you," she stated.

"Beg pardon?"

"Yeah, you look just like him. Your dad, I mean. He told me to come and meet you on your way in."

"Did he now?" I asked skeptically, my face not budging to return her smile. Something smelled off about this whole thing. My father wouldn't give a dip if I was there or not, and he certainly wouldn't have sent a girl to come pick me up. "Well, then if you don't mind, I'll just go and take it up with him directly, now if you excuse me…"

Just as I went to brush past her, her tongue ran along her lips. Her hand snaked out to grasp my wrist, stopping me from moving further. "Not so fast," she teased, causing me to pause. "Sorry, but your father told me to tell you that he's busy and to just keep passing on through. He said you're not strong enough to face him yet."

"I'm sorry?!" I snapped.

"Easy there, cowboy. Don't shoot the messenger. I'm just telling you what he said. My name's Tiana. It's nice to meet you."

I said nothing, my stern glare remaining present on her sly expression. Noticing my reaction, she moved closer to me, caressing my cheek, but I slapped her hand away quickly. "Yeah, I'm sure it's nice to meet me too," I growled.

"Meow. Little kitty has claws," she purred. "I expected that the fruit didn't fall far from the tree, who knew you two were so alike. How much alike, I wonder."

"I am _nothing_ like him."

"Oh? Is that so? Then I guess he's right. You are too weak to challenge him."

My blood began to boil in my veins as I clenched my fist tightly. "Lady, you're really starting to piss me off. I already warned one kid today, I will warn you too. Don't fuck with me. I've got enough blood on my hands as it is."

"Funny, I can think of a better fluid to coat your hands with," she mused, pressing against me, up until Clotho nipped her ankle in warning, causing her to leap back. The smile was gone from her face now. "That actually hurt you ugly thing!"

I gently pat Clotho on the head. "I think my Wurmple just gave you my answer. Step aside, now."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll do it your way," she sighed, tossing out her pokeball and revealing a Zigzagoon. "Let's see if you're half the man your father is."

Reaching for my waist to summon Toasty, Clotho grabbed my wrist and shook her head. She wanted to fight the zigzagoon herself? Images of Karumi's last moments flashed through my mind and again I reached for Toasty, but she clung to me tightly. "It's too dangerous," I whispered to her. "You're not strong enough yet, understand?"

She shook her head again. "Not...afraid," she stated. "Love...Vul...pus. Want help." I swallowed a sharp breath, looking at the impatient woman before me before gazing back at Clotho. "Please?"

"Okay," I agreed. "You can fight. But if things get dicey, you come out, understand?"

"Under...stand…" she struggled, moving to the front and preparing herself to fight. Sure enough, the Zigzagoon lashed out quickly, striking her hard in the chest and sending Clotho sprawling.

For a moment, nothing happened, but then she got back to her feet, ready to fight again. This time when her foe rushed her, she met her halfway. She put all of her strength into her body, overtaking the Zigzagoon and slamming her hard to the ground.

Pouncing on her, she reeled back her tiny fists and began hammering away at her enemy. Each strike caused the small needles on her knuckles to inject a potent venom into the creature, causing her to shriek in pain.

Clotho was beating her senseless. "Come on Zigzagoon, fight back!" Tiana cried. "Don't let her get advantage over you!" Rolling over the raccoon girl managed to toss my Wurmple off of her before charging her once more.

It was too late, however, as Clotho turned and firing a poisoned barb outward, struck Zigzagoon right between the eyes, causing it to freeze before collapsing to the ground. "You'd better rush her to the Moemon Center," I informed Tiana, but she just recalled her with a snarl.

"You haven't beaten me yet. Go, Shroomish!" Sending out the squatty brown and green girl, I bit my lip nervously. I hadn't encountered this Moemon before, so I had no idea what it was capable of. "Shroomish, use absorb on the trainer. Drain him of his energy until he's unable to put up a struggle."

What?! She was attacking me directly? My eyes widened as the creature sent out a bright red beam towards me. I immediately felt sick to my stomach as I collapsed to my knees, buckets of sweat pouring from my forehead only to be removed instantly. It was taking away my body's nutrients!

Suddenly the beam was gone, and when I looked up, there was Clotho, arms out between us and taking the beam fully. It wrapped around her small body and immediately I could tell she was suffering. "No, stop!" I begged Tiana. "Please, you're hurting her!"

"Ooh, not such a tough guy anymore, are you? Tell you what. Your Dad may have turned me down for being too dominant, but I think I can make you work out, hmm? What do you think?"

I grit my teeth, watching as it drained my Wurmple of her energy. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, I heard Clotho shout out at the top of her lungs, "No! No quit!" With that, the beam engulfed her completely, stopping with a sizzle.

As the light began to fade, I saw her wrapped in white silk. What was going on? Tiana seemed just as confused as I was. "Clotho?" I tried softly. "Clotho, speak to me."

"I'm okay," she stated, but this time her voice was different. Her speech wasn't as broken anymore. She seemed to be able to speak more coherently now. "Don't worry. I'll win." Bits of silk fell from her, revealing her to have evolved into a Silcoon.

My heart pounded in my chest as I came to my feet. So she'd used the energy from the beam to evolve? Well, I wouldn't give up on her yet. She was working her hardest so I had to do the same. "Okay, Clotho. I believe in you. I'm sorry I called you weak before. Let's end this. Take her out."

Immediately, the cocooned girl began to spin, releasing a flurry of barbs straight towards her enemy. Tiana watched helplessly as the mushroom girl tried to defend herself, only to be struck over and over again by the barbs. She cried out, collapsing in a heap before Tiana recalled her.

The battle over, Clotho set her sights on Tiana. "You attacked him," she snarled. "You hurt Vulpus." As she took a step back from the cocoon, I quickly reached down, scooping my Moemon up in my arms. "Vulpus?" she asked confused.

"Hey, it's all right. The battle's over," I whispered, nuzzling my cheek against hers, causing her to purr happily. "She's not worth it. Let's just go and get ourselves something to eat in town. We'll fight the gym and win, okay?"

"Okay," she beamed, hugging me back. Turning over her shoulder, she stuck her tongue out at Tiana as we walked away. I couldn't even begin to describe how proud I felt of her. Clotho had done a wonderful job, and I realized then that my views on her were the same as my Dad's view on me. Well, I'd prove him wrong just like Clotho did to me. The only difference was, I'd make sure my Dad choked on his words.

 _Clotho evolved into a Silcoon!_

When I entered Petalburg, I immediately stormed into the gym, fire in my eyes. It was empty save my Dad, and when he saw me his face lit up. "Vulpus!" he cried, opening his arms. Before he had a chance to realize what I was doing, I walked up to him and cold cocked him in the jaw, dropping him to the ground like a sack of bricks. "Oww, don't know why I deserved that," he groaned, rubbing his cheek as he stood back up. Guess I didn't hit him hard enough. "A gift from your mother?"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "What the fuck is your problem?! I don't even step foot in your city and you're already spewing nonsense about how weak I am?! I'm more than strong enough to take you on!"

"Whoa, whoa, simmer down there," he tried, but I was ready to take another swing at him. "Look, I don't know who you've been talking to, but it's not that I'm refusing to fight you, it's that I'm not allowed to fight you!"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

Just as he was about to respond a boy with blondish hair came in. "Excuse me sir, I'd like a moemon," he stammered. "See, I'm about to live with my relatives in Verdanturf and…"

"Hey, can't you see we're kind of in the middle of something right now?" I asked, gesturing to my father and I.

"Oh, yes. You must be Wally," my father answered. "Here, I'll let you borrow one of mine and a pokeball. Vulpus, go with him and make sure he catches one safely."

"You must be out of your fucking mind," I hissed.

"Not at all. Wally here is a bright young lad, but I'd hate for harm to come to any of you kids. I treat every one of you younger folk the same way I'd treat you, son." _Yeah, right,_ I thought. _I doubt you'd ask me to go down on you after a battle._ "Go on, Vulpus. I'll be here waiting for when you get back."

Murmuring under my breath, I followed after Wally as he went to where I'd fought with Tiana. When she saw me, she opened her mouth to goad me until she saw the absolute rage that was there. Instead, she deigned to find something far more interesting to watch on her shoe.

Wally, however, was far more oblivious. "Vulpus, did you know Moemon can be found in tall grass?"

"Yes."

"So when you first see a Moemon, you're supposed to weaken it, then you throw a pokeball at it. But it can't be unconscious because then it won't work."

"I'm aware. Seriously kid, I'm not…"

"Woah! A Moemon!" Leaning down, he went to examine the Ralts that had shyly peered up through the grass at him. I opened my mouth to warn him that he shouldn't get too close, but before I could he was blasted onto his back thanks to its psychic powers. "Wait, what is it…?"

The Ralts pounced on him, eagerly tearing at his clothes with short sniffling growls. She was eager to get to him, and he was just laying there like an idiot. Another echo of Kanuri's memory ran through my mind. God damn it. Running to him, I snatched the ball from his belt and threw it on the ground. The Zigzagoon that popped out was weak as hell, but still it managed to knock away the Ralts.

"Don't just stand there, moron! Catch the damned thing!" I snapped, causing him to come back to his senses.

"Oh! Right!" Throwing the pokeball at the creature, it flew wildly to the side. Holy hell, this kid was going to get us killed. Already I could see the eyes of other Moemon starting to peer in the shadows, curious as to who the new simple prey could be.

That was when I saw the ball bounce off a tree, and through some miracle, it managed to actually hit Ralts square in the back of the head. "Yay!" he cried as it was sucked into the pokeball. After a few moments, it let out a satisfied click to indicate that it was done converting its cognizance. "Thanks so much!"

"You're an idiot," I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Don't you get it?! This is dangerous! If I hadn't stepped in you would have been _raped_. To death! These things aren't pets, understand? They're monsters!"

"Yeah, but look how cute they are," he grinned dopily. "Let's go back to the gym and show him how well I did!"

Soon, I stood once more before my father, and I still was not pleased about it. "Hey you two, how did it go?"

"Wally nearly was violated by a handsy Ralts," I grumbled, but Wally just handed him back the ball with Zigzagoon in it.

"It went great! Thank you so much for all your help, both of you! I wouldn't have had a pokemon without you." Just as I was about to lecture him again, a woman called for him outside. "Oh, that's my Mom. I really have to go, sorry. Thanks again, I promise, I'll take great care of him!"

Turning back to my father, I glared at him. He still had this giant smile on his face, and I swore that if he went to hug me again, this time I'd kick him in the nuts instead of punching him in the jaw. "Talk," I demanded. "Why the hell did you send Tiana after me, huh?"

"Tiana?" he asked confused. "I don't know a Tiana."

"You know, pale girl, kind of pretty. Black hair?"

"Tits?"

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "C cup," I grumbled, causing him to immediately realize who I meant.

"Oh! You mean 'Thirsty'? I didn't send her to meet you."

"Jesus Dad, if you're going to bang every slut that comes into the gym at least remember their names!" I lectured. "She told me you sent her to tell me that I was too weak to fight you! I find it crazy that a girl I never met before knew where to meet me specifically to deliver a message."

"Ohhhhh, that's right," he mused, scratching his cheek. "I did tell her to tell you that I couldn't fight you yet, because you weren't strong enough." I went to punch him in the face again, but he quickly held up his hands. "Woah, woah. Hold on, I said couldn't fight you, not wouldn't fight you! League rules, boyo. You've got to have at least four gym badges before you can challenge me."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Well it wouldn't do any good to have new trainers coming here to challenge me when I'm half way up the totem pole, any more so than it would to have you fight the Elite Four as your first opponents. Look, here's my advice: go to Rustboro. There's a girl there, super cute, super smart: Roxanne. She's the nerdy type, but I assure you, she's still quite the looker. Just out of school, eager to prove herself. The perfect start for you."

"God you're a pig," I sighed. "Fine, but once I get four badges, I'm coming back and I'm kicking your ass, got it? Also, for the love of God, call Mom. She's been fingering herself on the couch to your news reports...again."

"I see," he mused. "I suppose it has been a while since I've seen 'Babycakes'."

"Seriously? You don't even know Mom's name? What's the matter with you?" I snapped, just as May peered in through the entrance. My father straightened as he set his eyes on her, and I immediately stepped between them. "Oh no, absolutely not."

"What?!" He asked.

"I'm not going to let you start plotting on how to defile my girlfriend," I argued, causing May to turn a bright red. "Look, you say go to Rustboro? Fine! I'm going to Rustboro." Turning away from him, I got to the door, taking May by the hand and pulling her after me. "Come on, May. We have to go to a different gym, because of some stupid rule that prevents me from beating my Dad to a pulp."

"Oh, okay…" she murmured, waving at him over my shoulder.

"Don't. Trust me. It only encourages him more to give him attention."

"I love you, son!" he called after me, but I just slammed the door shut behind me with a growl of irritation.

"Vulpus?" she asked, her eyes following me as I began to pace back and forth. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be excited to see your Dad. I was actually here earlier, but when I found out he wasn't able to fight us, I figured I'd wait for you in the Moemon center."

I took a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of my nose in irritation. "I'm sorry, May. I know I must be scaring you with how much of a jerk I'm being. My Dad just pisses me off. He's never really been around, not even since I was little. I've had to watch my Mom go through every pint of ice cream any time he was battling some girl, and it wasn't until later that she explained that my Dad basically fucks any female trainer he comes across!"

She wrapped her arms around mine, nuzzling my shoulder with her cheek. "Hey, calm down," she urged softly. "If it's any consolation, I shot your father down. I told him I wasn't interested."

I looked to her in surprise, and she just leaned up to kiss me softly. "Wow, I imagine that was a first for him."

She shrugged sheepishly. "When he saw my collar, he seemed to understand. I think he really does love you more than you realize. But it's not really any of my business. I'm just glad that I found you. So...since neither of us beat him, what do we do about the bet?"

I smirked, and just as I was about to whisper something naughty in her ear, a man with sunglasses came up to us. "Excuse me. Are you two trainers?" he asked.

"Yeah," May cheerfully replied.

He looked us both up and down before readjusting the shades on his face. "Hmm, you don't seem to have much dirt on your clothes. You're either rookies or you're lying. Either way, sorry to have wasted your time." Just as I was about to bust his nose, May pulled me back, so I had no choice but to watch him leave.

"What a jerk," I mumbled, but she simply rubbed my cheek to remind me that she was still there. "Sorry, I just hate how people judge us, you know?"

"You still haven't answered my question," she teased. "Also, don't think it slipped past me that you called me your girlfriend."

For once, I was actually flustered. "Did I?" My cheeks were burning a bright red as her head bobbed up and down. "I don't remember…"

"Your words exactly were, 'I'm not going to let you start plotting on how to defile my girlfriend.' I wasn't aware that we'd become boyfriend and girlfriend," she grinned. "Not that I mind. After all I'm sure there is some rule about cum dumpsters not having more than one Master."

I smiled at her, wrapping my arms around her waist. Turning her towards me, the two of us kissed lovingly, the summer breeze blowing through our hair. "Thanks," I whispered. "But you're right. It still surprises me just how obedient you really are after only one training session."

"Yeah, well…" she murmured shyly. "What can I say? You're my first, and you know what they say about your first love."

She was adorable. "How about we get some dinner? Then we can talk all about us," I offered. She nodded brightly before her eyes dimmed. "What's wrong?"

"On my way here, some kid stole my money," she whimpered. "He said it was a toll."

"Oh! I took care of him," I stated, rummaging in my pockets until I found the coin purse that held the money he'd taken. "Here." I offered her, "You'll be happy to know that he won't be bothering anyone else any time soon."

She took it from me, clutching it to her chest happily. "My hero," she whispered. The two of us made our way to the restaurant, and as we ate, we talked about the Moemon we'd seen and the people we'd fought.

"So that's what's happened so far," I concluded.

"I'm sorry about Kanuri. If it helps, I lost one myself. A Wurmple. He was eaten by a Wingull. I was really sad at first, but you know, I realized that I still had other Moemon, and that they still loved and needed me. And...more importantly, I still had you."

The two of us smiled at one another as I nodded. "Yeah, that's what got me through as well. So where are you going next? I'm heading to Rustboro to take on the gym leader there. Are you going to come with me?"

"Of course," she beamed. "I'd love that. Should we just postpone her bet until after that then?"

"Sure," I chuckled. "You know, it's not too far. I bet we can make it there by sundown. If we do, we can share a room at the hotel. Who knows what could happen then?" As the check came, I quickly took it before she had a chance, putting my money on the bill. She grinned sheepishly but nodded.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it. Meet you there?"

"Sounds great." Leaning forward I kissed her cheek. "If you beat me there, I want you naked and waiting for me. You can finger yourself, but you're not allowed to cum unless I make you, understand?" I whispered in her ear, causing her to blush even brighter.

"Yes, Master," she whispered back, her eyes sparkling with affection and admiration.

Smiling, I stood, leaving the diner behind and making my way to Route 104. Part of me hoped she actually did somehow manage to beat me. Maybe I could even take my sweet time getting there so she'd have to spend hours touching herself and begging for me to get there so she could experience release.

Lost in my thoughts, however, I wound up on the beach. Taking the time to enjoy the scenery, I found myself standing beside a fisherman who was bragging about his latest catch. Curiously, I peered over his shoulder to see it was a Magikarp. "This thing is magical, I tell you! Look at how tough it looks!"

I had to stifle a laugh, but he just wheeled on me, his eyes narrowing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. You realize that's a Magikarp, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's a lot of things, but tough isn't one of them," I explained.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, then?!" he asked, tilting his cap forward.

I shrugged. At the very least it was good training for Clotho. "All right. But don't say I didn't warn you." Sure enough, the fight didn't last long, Clotho pummeled it into submission. "Told you," I tried. Turning to leave, I could see May swiftly making her way towards Rustboro on the ledge above. A soft smile crossed my lips. I could afford to drag my feet.

Just as I returned to the path, I heard a cry from above me. Leaping down from a tree, a Taillow dove at me, beak prepared to snatch up Clotho who stood beside me. Clotho saw it coming, however, and fired a poisonous barb into its gut, causing it to collapse to the ground.

As the bird got back to her feet, I quickly recalled Clotho. I didn't want her to get eaten the same way May's Wurmple had. Sending out Thane in her stead, I watched as the now sickened Taillow swaggered from side to side. I prepared a pokeball, waiting patiently for her to become weak enough that she wouldn't struggle as fiercely.

Sure enough, I threw the ball. She didn't even attempt to escape. I think it was because she knew that she'd been poisoned and this was her way of asking for help. Well, I would help her, gladly. Once the command matrix was finished with its recalibration, I called her out and fed her one of the Pecha berries I'd picked earlier that day. Almost instantly, she seemed to perk up.

"Hey there," I whispered to her, gently scratching her head. "Sorry about that, but you tried to make a meal out of my friend. I couldn't have that, understand? If you're hungry though, I have plenty of food with me. You're welcome to have some."

She let out a coo of gratitude, waddling closer to me. I'd have to come up with a good name for her. I'd heard that Taillows are insanely brave. I could give her a brave name. I began to think back on all the stories I'd read as a kid, looking for a character that would fit perfectly for her courage. A smile came to my lips. I had the perfect one.

"Welcome to the team, Artemis."

 _Artemis swoops into action!_

 _Species: Taillow_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught on Route 104_

 _Normal/Flying type_

 _Ability: Guts - Ups Attack if suffering_

 _Hardy Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 5_

 _HP: 8/19_ _Sp. Atk: 9_ _Attack: 11_ _Sp. Def: 9_ _Defense: 8_ _Speed: 14_

 _Moves: Peck (Co), Growl (C), Focus Energy (Co)_

After allowing Artemis to feast on a few more berries, I stood up to continue. I'd have to finish Clotho's training before I did anything with her. We fought a few trainers on the way to Petalburg forest, and soon I stood before the looming trees. I couldn't help but wonder just what sort of creatures made this place their home.

There'd be time for that discovery later, however. I wouldn't enter there until I was certain Clotho, at least, was ready. Just as I went to leave, someone tapped me on the shoulder gently. For a moment, I was worried it would be my father or someone just as annoying, but this time when I turned, my eyes fell upon a beautiful woman dressed in fine clothing with a large sun hat. "Excuse me," she whispered meekly. "I...erm...I wanted to…"

"Yes?" I asked, just as her hand shakily rose up. In her trembling grip was a pokeball, and I realized she was asking to fight. "Are you okay?" I pressed. "I mean, I don't mind battling you, but you seem really...shaken."

"I just...my fortune said...the man I'd meet here would be...the one I...just...please, battle me," she whimpered, her words becoming more and more timid as she continued on. I didn't really know what she was prattling about in regards to her fortune, but I knew this would serve to be a good training exercise for Clotho.

Standing apart from one another, I drew my pokeball and tossed out Clotho, her silky wraps fluttering in the breeze as she waited anxiously for another chance to prove herself. I could feel the winds of fate blowing. It wouldn't be long now.

Game Saved…(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 4

Calling out a Zigzagoon, I could see the woman's bright red cheeks peering shyly from the wide brim of her hat. In a way, she kind of reminded me of May, but if she were far more timid. "I'm C-cindy," she stammered.

"Vulpus," I replied. "It's a pleasure, Cindy. I promise, I won't let Clotho hurt your Zigzagoon too badly, okay?"

"O-okay," she smiled sheepishly. It immediately seemed to lift a weight from her shoulders. I had to admit, it was always sad that some trainers went all out with their Moemon. I never enjoyed the thought of killing them unless I absolutely had to. "Go, Zigzagoon! Tackle!"

She lanced forward towards Clotho in a blur, and again the cocooned Moemon found itself on its back. The Zigzagoon draped itself on top of Clotho, a smug grin on her face. I had to admit, I was getting sick of watching Moemon do nothing but tackle my own to the ground. Didn't they have any sort of creativity in their techniques? "Clotho, show it why you should ask before hugging strangers," I commented.

The Zigzagoon looked up at me confused, mirroring its owner until Clotho drove her tiny barbed fists upward into its stomach, injecting it with the potent venom. It let out a shrill cry, leaping off in surprise as Clotho stood up, dusting herself off. "Bad," she lectured the now woozy Zigzagoon. "No touching."

"Zigzagoon, what's wrong?" Cindy asked. "Are you okay?"

"Sick," she replied weakly.

"Sick?"

I sighed. This girl didn't know much about Moemon it seemed. "My Clotho is able to shoot poisonous barbs. I've seen your tackle strategy dozens of times now. All it does is leave your Moemon vulnerable to a counter attack. Speaking of which, Clotho, let her have it."

Clotho nodded, raising her small hands as her barbs began to fire in a volley at Zigzagoon. She moved quickly, her speed allowing her to dodge my Silcoon's attacks as she made a serpentine path towards her. "Zigzagoon, use Silcoon's rags to bind her hands. Make sure she can't use her barbs!"

It let out a bark to show it understood, diving beneath the steady stream of needles before grasping one of the silken tendrils that hung from her wrists and binding her with them. Clotho let out a cry of surprise as she was brought to the ground, her face in the dirt and her rear up in the air. She was about to be defeated.

"Clotho, find a way to get out of those clothes! You're making yourself vulnerable!" I called to her, causing all parties present to look at me in shock. "It's not like that," I snapped. "I'm just trying to give her advice."

Clotho's eyes seemed to shine as the rags became thicker and thicker. They wrapped around her, hardening their texture to shield her from the now repetitive attacks of the Zigzagoon. "Master," she cried out from inside.

This had gone on long enough, I had to put a stop to this. "Don't worry Clotho, I'll send out Toasty and he'll…" my words faded away as the back of her cocoon began to crack open. Seeing a weak point, Cindy's Moemon leapt into the air, intending to crash down on her spine.

She seemed as shocked as I was by the incredibly violent maneuver, but before the Zigzagoon could strike the coup de grace, two brilliant wings flashed outwards from the crack, sending it flailing to the ground.

The shell began to fall apart as the wings spread, and Clotho fluttered into the air, her eyes bright and fierce. She was alive, and she'd evolved again! Already? "Master, I can handle this," she promised. "There is no need for you to call in reinforcements." Apparently, she'd also become far more vocal as well. "I don't appreciate you trying to kill me," she informed the racoon girl. "Maybe I should pay you back."

"No, wait!" Cindy cried, just as Clotho released two beams of crimson energy from her brilliant wings. This time, Zigzagoon wasn't fast enough to dodge, and it found itself quickly losing energy as Clotho absorbed it from her body.

It was the same move that Tiana's Shroomish had used on me. This was insane! I'd never seen any of my pokemon use a move like this before. How had Clotho become so powerful under my nose?

"Please," Cindy begged me. "Make her stop! Don't let her kill Zigzagoon!"

Hearing her please, Clotho's wings ceased to glow with their bright energy, causing the girl to collapse to the ground in a heap, breathing heavily. Floating closer to the two of us, she moved between me and Cindy. "Train your Moemon to behave better, or next time I may not be so kind," she uttered menacingly.

"Clotho," I lectured, causing her to flinch in surprise. "You need to be polite," I instructed her. "I know you're powerful, you don't have to prove it by being a bully, understand?"

"Master?"

"Apologize to Cindy."

She hesitated at first, completely stunned by the command she'd been given. "Sorry," she finally surrendered, perching herself on my shoulder. Finished with her wings, they furled around her into a beautiful dress. "I'm just very protective of my Master. The last time we had a battle with a woman, she tried to attack him directly."

"I-I see," Cindy stuttered nervously. "I w-won't hurt him, I p-p-promise."

"There, see? Cindy's our friend. There's no need to be worried about her." Looking to Cindy I smiled. "I think it's safe to say the match is over. How's Zigzagoon? Is she okay?"

"She should be fine," Clotho grumbled under her breath. "I didn't even attack her that hard."

Reaching into my pouch, I offered Cindy a Pecha Berry. "Here, this should make her feel better until you can get to a Moemon Center." Her eyes never leaving Clotho, she hesitantly took it and went to give it to her Moemon.

Returning it to the safety of its pokeball, she returned closer. "Erm...Clotho?" she asked, addressing the butterfly girl on my shoulder. "I just wanted to say, I think you look really pretty. I'm sorry Zigzagoon scared you. I'll talk to her, I promise. I don't want anyone else getting hurt, okay? Please don't be mad at me."

Readjusting her new wings, Clotho nodded. "Okay, I forgive you."

That made Cindy smile brightly before bowing to say farewell. "Hey, before you go. What was all that fortune stuff you were talking about before the match?" I asked.

She turned a bright red. "Oh...yeah. My fortune told me, I'd meet a star-crossed lover here. I thought it was you, but...maybe you're star-crossed with someone else," she giggled nervously.

"Well, if you do ever want to talk again, my data should be in your pokegear, right? Just call me if you need me."

"Oh, okay," she answered.

As she left, I turned to look at Clotho who still had her eyes averted from mine. She wasn't too happy that I'd shouted at her. Without a thought, I reached up to her and scratched the hair on her head, causing her to instantly smile and purr. "Star-crossed lover, huh? Do you believe in that sort of thing, Clotho?"

"You named me after a weaver of fate, right? How can I not?" she playfully answered, nuzzling against me. "All I know is, I love you, Master. Do you love me too?"

"Of course," I laughed. "I love you very much, Clotho. Now let's go to the woods. We have some more training to do, right? Artemis will have to catch up if she wants to be as strong as you are."

 _Clotho has undergone metamorphosis and evolved into Beautifly!_

Deciding to allow Clotho to observe, I summoned Artemis from her pokeball. "Hello, Artemis. Are you ready to start your training?" I asked. She looked up at me, then turned to look at the now entrancing Clotho.

Slowly she nodded her head. "Speak when Master speaks to you," Clotho ordered, causing me to give her a sideways glance. "Sorry," she whispered, falling silent again.

"Y-yes. Am r-ready."

"Excellent. We'll start with the basics. Let's take a look around and see if we can find any opponents for you to test yourself against." No sooner had I spoken that I was approached by another trainer, seeking to test out his newly caught Wurmples. He had quite a few of them, as well.

Artemis, as it turns out, lived up to her name sake. She dove and swooped at an unbelievable speed, causing the bug Moemon to immediately go diving for their trainer's pokeball for safety.

Watching her movements was absolutely stunning. It made me wonder how it was that she actually hadn't managed to scoop up Clotho in her first try. The pokedex had mentioned that Taillow's aren't as effective when they are hungry. Maybe it had something to do with her sloppy performance upon our first meeting.

Moving forward, I was approached by a man asking if I'd seen any Shroomish in my travels. Just as I was about to speak, however, another man showed up wearing a blue bandana and a stern look on his face. "Hey! Are you just going to stand around forever?" he asked of the man with me. "I've been waiting for you to fall into my ambush for a freaking twenty minutes! Screw it, I know you're a researcher from Devon! Now hand over your papers and you may get out of this alive!"

Tossing out a pokeball, a fierce looking Poochyena appeared, letting out a low growl as it moved towards the man. "Artemis, go," I ordered, stepping between the two of them. "I won't let you hurt this man."

"Don't interfere kid," he growled. "This isn't any of your business! Team Aqua doesn't show any mercy to the likes of you or your Moemon, so unless you want to throw away your life, I'd recommend backing away while I'm still in a good mood."

Kid?! My eyes flared up as Artemis spread her wings high up above. "I was going to make you the same offer. Too bad you just pissed me off!" I snarled. With a wave of my hand, Artemis spiraled downward, slamming her pointed beak-like weapon into the Poochyena's flesh.

Tearing it out roughly, she immediately fluttered to the ground, dripping blood from her beak. Poochyena seemed completely stunned by the sudden turn of events. She'd managed to get just inches from his heart. A little to the left and it'd be dead.

"You damned brat! That was a dirty trick!"

"You want to talk dirty, you slime?!" I snapped. "You were about to ambush a defenseless man! I don't care who you are or what you want! Once Artemis is done with your Moemon, she's coming after you. And believe me, no one escapes the Goddess of Hunters."

The fierceness in my words made him take a nervous step back. If he ran, that'd be the end of him. I swore it. I would still spare that Poochyena, all he had to do was surrender. But if he ran and abandoned his Moemon...as if to collaborate my thoughts, the grunt turned and ran as fast as he could through the woods, leaving Poochyena terrified for his own life.

That bastard. "Artemis, give him the Prometheus treatment," I instructed her, causing her to once more take flight. She raced through the trees, over the head of Poochyena who had ducked for cover.

After a short while, the man's screams could be heard echoing in the forest, before they suddenly fell short. When she finally returned to me, my Taillow's hands were covered in blood, and I knew it was the last I'd seen of that man.

"Oh my God, you just killed him!" the researcher cried behind me. Turning back to face him, I let out a sigh. "Oh no...please! Don't kill me!"

"Calm down, I'm not killing you. I don't think you understand. That man was after your head. Whatever it was he wanted from you, he was willing to murder you for it. Believe me, the world's better off without him." Moving to the wounded Poochyena's side, I quickly bandaged it up and sprayed it with a potion to make sure it'd stay alive. "Take him to a Moemon center. He didn't deserve this," I stated to the researcher, putting him in his arms.

The man was absolutely stunned by my words, unsure if he should be more shaken by the calmness I felt from having murdered another man, or the fact that I just placed a dying Moemon in his arms and told him to get help.

"Master," Artemis called up, fluttering to my other shoulder. "I found this."

Handing me the paper I scanned it for a moment, looking it over. But this...Team Aqua was up to something in Rustboro, according to the information. "Thank you," I answered to her. "Go find a spring and wash your hands, okay? I don't want you reeking of blood."

"Yes sir," she replied taking flight once more.

"Do you know of anything important in Rustboro?" I asked the man, showing him the letter. "Team Aqua, the group that your attacker belonged to, is planning something there. Do you know anything at all about them?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, I don't. Even still, I need to report this to my boss at Devon. This is most troubling." He began to hurry off before pausing and turning back to look at me. "Out of curiosity, what should I tell the police? Not that I'm ungrateful to you, but if someone finds a body in these woods…"

"Once you drop off the Moemon, go and tell them what happened. Just say that a wild Taillow saw you and attacked him. For all we know, the man may still be alive. The Prometheus treatment just involves tearing off a piece of his liver. They may even be able to save him, but who would believe the word of an admitted murderer over that of a scientific researcher?"

"Oh...okay," he whispered, before stopping once more. "Here, for saving me." Tossing me the Great Ball, I looked down at it in surprise. When I looked up, he was gone.

"Master?"

"Yes Clotho?" I asked, looking to her. "Is something troubling you?"

"Why did you stop me from killing that Zigzagoon, but didn't stop Artemis from killing that other man? Is it because you like her more than me?"

"Of course not," I replied. "Clotho, Moemon do as they're told, right? As far as I'm concerned there aren't 'bad' Moemon, just bad people who make them do the wrong thing. Cindy wasn't a bad person, she just lost control for a moment."

"But...if she lost control, doesn't that make her bad at being a trainer?"

"Do you think I'm a bad trainer for losing control of Karumi?" I asked, causing her to fall silent. "I know it's hard to understand," I continued. "Believe me, I blame myself quite a bit for what happened to Karumi. But the only way I can stay sane is to promise I'll do better, and to stop people who intentionally put their Moemon in lethal danger, only to turn and abandon them, from doing the same again. I told Artemis to attack that man because he ditched Poochyena. Cindy stayed with her Zigzagoon. See the difference?"

"I think so," she admitted. "Even still, I hope you don't stop paying attention to me and give it all to Artemis. I know she's a lot stronger than I am, even now. She moved so fast in her training, I could never be like that."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," I whispered to her, pulling her from my shoulder and cradling her in my arms. "All Moemon are different. Artemis is strong and fast, true, but you have your strengths and skills. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I promise you, when we get to Rustboro, you'll see what I mean. Roxanne raises rock-type Moemon, which Artemis is incredibly weak against. As a bug type, so are you. But there are other types of pokemon you're good against that are very strong against Artemis."

"R-really?"

"Really," I promised. "Artemis would have struggled against that Shroomish you stopped from hurting me. I love all of you, so don't think that you can ever be replaced."

"Yes, Master," she replied before giving a yawn. It had begun to grow late, which meant that up ahead, May was probably already waiting for me to get to the city. "Master, I'm sleepy."

"I know," I answered. "I'll put you in your ball for a bit, okay? Get some sleep."

"Good night, Master," she purred, placing a kiss on my cheek before digitizing into her pokeball once more. Once Artemis came back, I gently ruffled her feathers to tell her good work, before setting off again to explore the forest. I'd give it another few minutes before I got to Rustboro. There wasn't any hurry to challenge the gym. It could always wait for a day or two.

Just as I reached the end of the forest's path, however, I suddenly could see, poking out of the dirt, the small face of a Shroomish, staring up at me curiously. Remembering the ferocity of Tiana's I knew it would make a valuable addition to the team.

"Artemis," I whispered. "Do you see the Shroomish there?"

"Yes."

"I want you to swoop down and gently pluck him from the ground. Take him about fifteen feet up and drop him. I don't want him too badly hurt, just dazed enough that I can capture him. Understand?"

Without another word, she took in a flurry of colorful feathers. Before the Shroomish could react, she followed through with my plan, pulling him from the ground as he squealed and struggled before dropping him to the earth with a groan.

Preparing my pokeball, I threw it, able to strike him just so and after a few moments, he too had fallen under the influence of the command matrix. "Do...good?" she struggled.

"Yes, you did perfect," I told her. "Thank you for your help." Reigning in my impulse to name the Shroomish something stupid like Fun Guy, I began to brain storm a good name for him. Shroomish evolved into the kangaroo like Breloom. Maybe I could do something to work with that. Unable to think of anything clever, I finally decided that I'd just call him Wallaby.

 _Wallaby hops into battle!_

 _Species: Shroomish_ _Gender: Male_ _Caught in Pedalburg Forest_

 _Grass Type_

 _Ability: Effect Spore - Leaves Spores on contact_

 _Gentle Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 7_

 _HP: 25/25_ _Sp. Atk: 11_ _Attack: 11_ _Sp. Def: 16_ _Defense: 13_ _Speed: 11_

 _Moves: Absorb (S), Tackle (T), Stun Spore (S)_

After squaring all of my Moemon into their balls, I let out a tired sigh. I'd managed to pick up some flowers for May at a small shop just South of the city, hoping to add a bit of romance to our encounter.

Checking my pokegear, I found that she'd already texted me with a room number at the hotel. The picture she included with it was one that immediately made blood rush to my extremities. She was laying on the bed seductively, her head back and lips pursed slightly. Her blouse was undone just enough that I could see the curves of her silken breasts, pressed together with one arm just for my viewing pleasure.

The naughty minx would definitely be getting it tonight, I decided. Leaving the Moemon Center, I quickly made my way to the room. Placing my ear against the door, I could hear her soft moans. The door was already slightly cracked, showing that her shyness was fading in lieu of her excitement for more of my training.

Slipping in, I silently closed the door behind me. Her eyes were closed, and as she had been instructed, she was fingering herself. She was moving so slowly, but I could see by her bare glistening flesh that it was done out of need to obey and not because she wished to draw it out. "V-vulpus," she moaned softly. "Please, yes! Right there! It feels wonderful."

She was fantasizing about me as well? The very thought of it had me aroused to an uncomfortable point. I took my time to slip out of my clothes, stroking myself to full hardness silently as I watched her unknowingly put on a show for me. When I was finally ready, I grinned. "Color me impressed."

She let out a surprised cry as she sat up, only to see it was me, causing her heart rate to slowly plummet back down to where it had been. "God damn it! You scared me!"

"Such language," I teased her, moving to slip into the bed beside her. "Sorry I scared you. But you know you don't ever have to be frightened. I'd never let something happen to my personal cum dumpster. These are for you, by the way."

Taking the bouquet I offered, she held them to her nose sniffing them before grinning. Placing them on the nightstand beside her, she pressed her lips against mine in a loving kiss. "Thank you, Master," she purred. "I've been fingering myself like you told me to. I still haven't cum once yet."

"Good girl," I complimented, kissing her throat gently.

"Did you remember to get condoms, Master?" she gasped, running her hand through my hair. "I wanted to get some myself but, I'm afraid I was too shy. Please forgive me."

"It's okay," I whispered. "We have no need of them tonight."

"We don't?" she pouted. "But, I thought…"

I hushed her with another kiss. "You're not ready for that just yet. You still have plenty of training left. First things first, it's time to review what you learned last time." I could sense the disappointment rolling off of her, but I simply ran my fingers down her bare spine. "Don't worry, I promise there will be more to it this time around. Go ahead and begin. Take it as slow as you need to."

"Yes, Master," she murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear before bending over and taking my cock into her mouth. I watched her for a while, stroking her hair to signal when she was doing exceptionally well, and giving small criticisms when she needed them, not that that occurred often. May seemed like a natural the way she was able to push herself deeper and deeper.

"Good cum dumpster," I groaned, leaning my head back against the headboard. "You're doing so well, I'm almost worried you've been practicing on another man." Her eyes went to me, a look of concern in her eyes, but I banished them by guiding her a bit lower onto my shaft. "Don't worry, I don't think you did. I was just teasing you, my pet. Anyway, now for your training."

My hand stroked her hair once more before trailing down her back to move past her rear, and finally run my fingertips over her damp snatch. Giving a pleased moan around my shaft, I teased her pussy, feeling the moistness she'd caused dripping from her.

"I'm going to start fingering you," I explained. "But you have to keep going while I do, understand? No matter how good it feels or how much your body craves release, you will keep still and continue sucking like a good girl."

She let out another moan to show she understood, and so I decided to start her off slowly. The warm-up I'd had her do worked perfectly. As two of my fingers slid inside of her to caress her hot core, she barely even flinched. She'd been working herself long enough that she was already resistant to the oh so gentle touches I was providing.

Her soft lips continued to slowly bob up and down my flesh as I slid in another finger, this time causing her to let out a low groan of excitement and spread her legs a little wider for me. Even still, she seemed to be completely in control.

I had to find a way to shake her. I wanted her to hum prayers into my dick that I'd finally let her experience release. And so, after pumping into her a few more times, I allowed one finger to reach up and press itself against her clit.

This time, I got the reaction I was hoping for. Her back arched as her muffled squeals escaped her throat, only to be replaced by my cock when she realized that she'd paused momentarily. I was impressed by how devoted she was to these studies we had.

Her body's thrashing began to calm after a few moments, her rhythmic breathing returning. She was adjusting quickly it seemed, so when I pulled my hand away, leaving her once more with only two fingers, she gave a disappointed sigh.

It wouldn't last long, however, as I used one of my still moist digits to press into her rectum. At first, the shock caused her to choke down on my cock, her entire body tensing up in resistance.

But as I continued to force my finger inside of her, that resistance turned to excitement, and now her muscles clenched not to repel me, but to pull me further inside. A drop of sweat dripped from her forehead as she slurped more of her saliva from my manhood.

She was absolutely soaked now as I began to pump in and out of both of her holes. She was loving every second of this, as could be seen by the way she desperately swirled her tongue around my shaft. She was trying to make me cum so that I'd do the same for her!

"Not so fast, little slut," I moaned. "I'm not ready to cum yet. You're going to have to slow down if you want me to agree to letting you cum for me." Her troubled moans only served to excite me greatly as she reluctantly did as commanded. "That's better. Now, let's see if I can find something that will really make you squirm."

Her breathing became heavy in anticipation as I slipped my knuckle into her tight asshole, spreading it a little further apart. Meanwhile, in her pussy, my middle finger was able to locate the small nub I was seeking: her g-spot.

Pressing against it sent her into a blissful frenzy as her arms gave out, causing her to sink all the way down onto my cock so that the musky scent of my crotch was now flooding her nostrils.

She took deep breaths, wanting to become drunk from the scent as I continue to torture her by caressing the one spot that would make her do anything I wanted. She let out pitiful moans into my flesh, causing me to move faster and sending her body into uncontrollable spasms as she used all of her will to prevent herself from cumming on my fingers. "I'm sorry, did you have something you wanted to say, cum dumpster? I know you may not want to, but you'll have to take my cock out of your mouth if you want to talk."

With a deep gasp, she pulled from my tip. "Please Master, I'm begging you! Please, let me cum! I'll do anything, I swear! I'll suck you off every night for the rest of my life, just please, please, please, let me cum!"

Now we were talking. "Every night may be a bit excessive," I mused, using my free hand to guide her back onto my cock. It took almost no effort at all for her to switch between panting and sucking the moment my tip brushed along her tongue. "But are you sure you reeeally want to cum?"

She let out a pleading moan of affirmation to say she was sure. I repeated my question again, causing her to give another, even more emphatic moan.

"Well, everyone knows that sluts don't get to cum before their Master does. Be good and get me off, then you have my permission to cum for me."

Immediately, she began bobbing quickly up and down my shaft, taking it as far into her throat as she could before pulling back slurping solely on the sensitive tip. She was repeating the process over and over again as I gave her g-spot a slight pinch that made her double her efforts even more so than she had before.

Now she was cramming my cock down her throat, humming and slurping and sucking desperately as her entire body shook and trembled beneath her. She wouldn't be able to resist for long. Then again, I wasn't either.

My hips raised slightly as my free hand held her into my crotch, a moan escaping both of our lips as I once again pumped load after load down her throat and into her stomach. Immediately after I felt her muscles caress my tip with her swallowing, I felt her body tighten around my fingers, waves of femcum flooding my hand to pool on the sheets beneath her.

Her beautiful blue eyes had rolled back in her head as she experienced the orgasm of a lifetime, until at last she collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily through her nose as I slowly pulled my fingers from her.

Having started to regain herself, she finished cleaning my cock with her tongue before sitting up to cuddle with me. "Hold on," I instructed, causing her to freeze. "One last step," I promised, placing the fingers now drenched with her cum to her lips."

At first, she kept them clamped tightly shut, before I whispered in her ear. "Don't forget, you said you'd do anything to cum. Well, you can start by licking yourself off of your Master's fingers."

She shyly turned a bright red, knowing that I was now the one completely pulling the puppet strings. She had cum so hard, she was still dripping from her pussy as her tongue slowly ran along my fingers. Taking my wrist in her hands, she one by one, lowered her lips down each individual digit, sucking them clean as if they were miniature cocks, eager to taste them.

Reaching the last one, she let out a whorish moan as she finished cleaning it before releasing it from her soft lips. "Great work, my pet," I purred to her, pulling her close. "Though, I'm sorry to say, I lied. I do have one more thing I need from you."

"M-master?" she gasped, as I pulled her close to me, pressing her soft body against mine. Without a word, I tilted her chin up towards me and kissed her passionately.

"You have to lay here beside me for the rest of the night."

Game saved…(To Be Continued)


	5. Chapter 5

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 5

The next morning, as I stirred, I looked to my side to see that May was still sleeping soundly after last night's lesson. She was beautiful, to be certain. I could scarcely believe that I'd managed to hook such an amazing girl so soon after moving here. Leaning closer, I placed a kiss on her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter open.

"V-vulpus?" she groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's morning," I explained, standing from the bed with a stretch. "I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't wake up alone."

"Oh," she mused, a soft smile coming to her lips. "Thank you. I appreciate that." Putting on the day's clothes, she sat there watching me with great interest. "So what do you plan on doing today?"

"Me? Firstly, I plan on training more. I've heard this Roxanne girl is pretty tough, so I want to make sure that I can put her down before I even step foot in the gym. She uses rock type Moemon and while I have one grass type, you never know when a fighting or a water type may show up and come in handy. Speaking of which, you wouldn't know any good places to train, would you? The forest's Moemon are too weak."

She seemed stunned. "They're too weak?" she asked in surprise. "I think your Moemon are more than strong enough then if you don't find the forest to be a challenge at all."

"I don't know, something tells me that I'm still not ready for Roxanne yet. Any suggestions?"

"Well," she thought, "you could always try route 116 to the East. It's a good hot spot for some interesting Moemon. Not to mention that you'd be more than able to find ones that are tougher for training, as well as a few trainers."

"116?" I repeated before nodding. "Okay, thanks. I'll check it out."

May yawned, stretching herself and pressing forth her chest in a rather provocative, though unintentional display. "I'm still sleepy," she murmured. "Do you think I could stay in a little more?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "Do what you like. Is our bet still on for whoever gets through the gym first?"

Burying her face into her pillow, she let out a muffled affirmation that made me chuckle. I guess it was a little early, but I didn't intend to be left behind in the dust when my father was still waiting for me to come back and deliver the ass kicking of his life.

Following the directions that May had given me, I found myself wandering along the road. Immediately I found myself surrounded by tall grass and like a child in wonder I stepped through it, curious as to what new Moemon I could find.

In no time at all, I nearly tripped over a girl dressed almost like a pink stuffed animal, with yellow ears, arms, and feet. She whimpered softly and worried I'd hurt her, I bent down to help her back to her feet. "Easy little one," I cooed. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She hiccuped, small amounts of tears in her eyes as she looked up to me and opened her mouth. I waited for her to speak as her ears seemed to inhale, just before a loud blast from her lungs sent me staggering with an almost concussive force.

My cochlea thrown out of wack, I found myself stumbling about as I struggled to keep my balance. It was as if someone had suddenly blasted a rock concert straight into my ear. To make matters worse, the ringing in my ears made it hard to focus just as another thunderous boom sent me on my back. God, this thing was LOUD!

Grabbing the first ball I could fine, I threw it outward, summoning forth Toasty who immediately stared down the girl who was still sobbing softly after her loud burst. "Shut her up," I begged woozily, knowing he would most likely have a difficult time understanding me.

Impressively, however, he managed to do as I instructed. Just as she opened her mouth to creech again, he kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Struggling to breathe, I'd assumed she was done, but again her ears puffed up before deflating.

She could breathe through her ears?! Oh God, that meant she could keep screaming forever if she wanted to! She began to throw a fit that was so loud I could feel the very ground shaking beneath my feet.

Even Toasty clutched his head, falling to his knees from the loud noise. If this kept up, I was certain our eardrums would rupture and then we'd be at the mercy of any Moemon nearby, this one included. Grasping an empty pokeball from my belt with one hand, I watched her carefully, my vision starting to blur from my loss of balance.

Hurling it, I was lucky enough to barely tap her, and she became digitized into the ball. The sound finally starting to return to my hearing, I stood up, slowly making my way to her. The Pokedex identified her as a Whismur. Turns out, most of what I'd discovered was correct.

For obvious reasons, once the matrix finished its job I named her Echo.

 _Echo has WARRGLARRRRGHRGL!_

 _Species: Whismur_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught on Route 116_

 _Normal type_

 _Ability: Soundproof - Avoids sound-based moves_

 _Hasty Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 6_

 _HP: 10/25_ _Sp. Atk: 11_ _Attack: 12_ _Sp. Def: 8_ _Defense: 7_ _Speed: 9_

 _Moves: Pound (T), Uproar (Cu)_

Tucking Echo's pokeball on my belt, I realized that my team was full now. From this point on, every thing I caught would have to be sent to the PC first. Looking at all of my pokeballs, then to Toasty, I was completely stunned. I found it difficult to fathom replacing any of them with someone else.

Seeming to understand, he nuzzled my leg reassuringly. He supported me? I was certain that's how the others felt too. Well, I'd make sure to train them to be their absolute best. If my encounter with Echo proved anything, it was that this area was indeed full of strong Moemon.

Toasty and I began our fierce training regiment, moving from one random encounter to the next with a trail of smoke in our wake. The Moemon were becoming harder to find now, until finally a man tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey! What's the big idea coming all the way up here with that fire type?"

"What?"

"This is Hiker territory. That means its rock types or bust, capiche?"

I scratched my head. I hadn't even seen a rock type Moemon walking around. There must be a cave somewhere near by, otherwise I didn't know where the heck he'd have found one.

"Hey, are you ignoring me?"

"Sorry, my hearing is still a little off from a Whismur encounter. Did you just say I'm not allowed to have any other types than rock types up here?"

"That's right," he growled, his chest puffing out in an attempt to intimidate me.

"Tell you what," I replied, ruffling the soft down on Toasty's head. "I bet my fire type can beat any of your rock type. If he does, you back off. Otherwise, we'll turn around and leave."

The man let out a derisive snort. "Boy, you are thick aren't you? Fine. Let's battle."

Sure enough, the man sent out a Geodude. The literal floating rock seemed intimidating at first glance, but I knew Toasty could handle it. This guy was a chump. Sure enough, Toasty's flames easily sent Geodude crying back to its pokeball.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," he growled, throwing out another Geodude. This time, however, it was stronger than the last. Toasty began to take blow after blow, his small body being pummeled by the rock hard fists of his foe. "Everyone knows that rock is good against fire," he laughed. "Your Torchic is good as toast."

"His name is Toasty," I replied. "Ever play Mortal Kombat?"

Just as he was about to ask what I meant, flames erupted all over Toasty's body, engulfing him completely. Geodude rushed him again, except this time, a foot lashed out of the flames, sending him hurtling backwards.

As the flames died down, Toasty revealed that he'd evolved into his next form: Combusken. The enemy Moemon didn't stay down though. He began to hurl rocks towards Toasty, but my Moemon was far faster than he was.

I watched as he nimbly dodged the rocks until he was right beneath Geodude. Rising upward, carried by a burst of flame, he delivered a fierce uppercut that caused Geodude's jaw to crack before it crashed into the guy in a heap. "Toasty," I chuckled, moving to my Moemon's side. "Excellent work, friend. Let's go."

Unable to even comprehend what just happened, the man knelt there in complete shock as the two of us brushed past him. I was certain now that Toasty was up to snuff for Roxanne. Now all I had to do was get the rest of them up to speed, too.

 _Toasty has evolved into Combusken!_

After a few more hours of training, the rest of my team seemed ready to take on Roxanne. Despite my earlier bravado, I still could feel my heart racing nervously. What if I failed? Gyms didn't hold back, so people went there knowing that if they lost their Pokemon would die. It was a fight to the death, and as scary and sad as that was, it was the only way for me to prove myself better than my father.

"Hey there, killer. How's training?" a voice asked behind me. Wheeling about, I was greeted by the smiling visage of May. Noting my inquisitive look, she held up the basket that was on her arm. "I figured you'd probably have worked up an appetite, so I made us a picnic. Come on, I found us a good clearing to sit."

Following after her, I opened all of my pokeballs so that my team could run and play while we relaxed for a bit. Just as May had said, there wasn't any tall grass or anything, so they'd be able to play without worry here.

As they rolled around in the grass, May watched them with great interest, opening her note book and taking as many notes as she could. "Studying for a test?" I teased, causing her to smile sheepishly at me.

"No, I just don't want to forget anything," she explained. "Your Moemon are so fascinating. It's amazing they all get along so well."

"I think it's because they know how important this all is to me," I replied, watching as Clotho fluttered to sit between us. "I don't know. Why do you guys get along so well Clotho?"

"Because you're our master, obviously," she giggled. "You've shown how much you care about us, and I know you'd do anything in your power to protect me if I were in danger. The rest feel that way too, so we know it'd be better for us to work together than to let you get hurt."

"There you have it," I chuckled.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" May asked, her tone having become more serious.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering, why _is_ this so important to you? I mean, I know you and your Dad don't get along, but he didn't seem…"

"Stop," I interrupted. "Please, just stop. My father's relationship with me goes far beyond your typical teenage rebellion. My father has shown multiple times that he doesn't care about me as much as he cares about banging chicks. He's missed a majority of my birthdays, ruined dozens of Christmases, and one time even managed to fuck up Valentine's Day. My mother always makes excuses for him, and I hate that she does it, too. He hasn't shown her hardly any loyalty at all. People always tell me how alike I am with my Dad, but I don't want to be anything like him! To make matters worse, every time I see him, he's always there with open arms and that stupid grin on his face like he's overjoyed to see me."

"Well, maybe he misses you," May pointed out.

"Get a clue," I snapped harshly. "My Dad doesn't care about anyone but himself. If he's happy to see me, it's only so he can remember the night he and my Mom fucked to make me." May fell silent after that, timidly eating her sandwich. "I'm sorry, May," I whispered. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. I want to beat my Dad so I can prove to him that I can be a good trainer and at the same time not have to give up everyone I care about just to chase some tail."

Swallowing her food, she slid closer, much to Clotho's annoyance. Even still, the Beautifly fluttered to sit in my lap, eager to hear our conversation. "You know, after our first 'training', I couldn't stop kicking myself. I absolutely hated you, and worse, I hated myself. I kept thinking 'You're such an idiot. This guy just waltzes into your life and what's the first thing you two do? Grab coffee, catch a movie? No. You just blew him. He's right. You're nothing but a dumb cum dumpster slut. You don't deserve to be treated like a human.' At first, I pegged you as a complete jerk, but I felt trapped. Like, if I blew you off, I'd just be proving you were right and that I just wanted to blow some guy, even if it meant nothing. If I stayed with you though, I'd still be proving you right, because it would seem like I was staying just to not look like a slut."

"May, you know I don't…"

"Let me finish," she interrupted. "I waited for you in Rustboro so that I could tell you I didn't want anything to do with you. I know your Dad's reputation. He's my Dad's best friend after all. I had no doubt that he didn't even know that when he saw me. I bet all he saw was another girl he could probably get sex out of. When I saw you go in the gym, I wanted to confront you both, but when you stood between me and him, and you called me your girlfriend, well…" she nervously twiddled her fingers together. "Well, it made it seem like you really did care about me. Not that you cared just about screwing me, but more like, if I were gone, you'd genuinely miss me. I know you just think I'm some sort of cock whore, but…"

I silenced her by turning her to face me and kissing her deeply. She froze for a moment before slowly pressing back against me. We sat there, making out on the blanket as Clotho let out a jealous, 'hmmph'.

When at last our lips left one another's I could still feel the reluctant shame that shined from May's eyes. "May, I don't think that at all," I whispered finally. "I mean, yeah, I call you all those things, but I'd never think of you as less than anything but the beautiful woman that you are. I care about you, May."

She blushed deeply, snuggling against me. "I care about you too, Vulpus." Wrapping my arm around hers, I leaned my head back against her, the two of us just enjoying the scene that was unfurling before us. It felt so calm and tranquil. I was glad to have her , it all came to a crashing halt. "I have to leave tonight."

"Leave? Did you already beat the gym?"

She seemed conflicted for a moment, slowly shaking her head. "No. I'm not really concerned about the league," she admitted. "I'm more concerned with completing the pokedex my father gave me. I've already cataloged all the specimens here so…"

"So you're moving on," I muttered bitterly. "So what was the point of all of this, then? Bring me a picnic, have a touching moment, try to soften the blow?"

"Of course not, I just...I couldn't think of a good time to tell you is all. Look, I know we're going to be adventuring separately, but that doesn't change my feelings," she tried. "I still care about you deeply, and I cherish the things we've done together. Please, don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," I grumbled. "I'm just...why can't we just wait for each other? Do what we've been doing. One of us gets to town first, the other meets us there."

"Because unlike you, I'm on a time crunch," she answered. "My father is attending a seminar in a few months. I want to have as much completed as I can by then."

"Then I'll train faster," I offered but she shook her head.

"I can't have you put your Moemon's lives at risk for my sake. Look, after this conference, I'm yours, okay? But until then, our paths will have to be separate. We may meet up sometimes, and if you still don't mind, we can mess around then, but we have to wait until after if you're looking for something more than that. You are looking for something more...aren't you?"

I sighed, standing up and whistling to call my Moemon to me. Without a word, the six of us made our way back into the city. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of my answer. If she wanted to leave, I couldn't stop her, and I knew I was being selfish but I suppose that was the problem: I just didn't care.

Looking up at the gym's big doors, I could feel my anger churning within my stomach. I had the perfect place to let it all out too. Roxanne had better watch herself because I was on the war path. "Master?" Toasty's voice asked beside me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied. "You ready to win us a badge?"

Toasty grinned and clenched his feathered fists tightly. Stepping inside, we were prepared to take on whatever came our way. Our first match was a simple one. A Geodude with almost no skill. Toasty easily sent him flying with a fiery drop kick.

The second battle was a little different. Two men came after me at the same time, each of them sending out Geodudes that were weaker than the first. Grabbing two of my own to counter it, Wallaby and Toasty took almost no time reducing them to rubble. When they released an identical second wave, I rolled my eyes. Maybe she'd been right. Maybe I didn't need to have trained my Moemon so hard.

"Is this seriously it?" I asked the guy skeptically. "I was expecting a challenge, not...whatever you're supposed to be."

"You think you're tough shit, but just wait. Roxanne will mop the floor with you," he hissed. "She'll chew you up and spit you out like you were little more than cud."

"Once I have her begging for mercy, I'll let her know you likened her to a cow," I retorted, waving nonchalantly as I walked past them, nursing their hurt Geodudes.

Finally it was time. I stood before the infamous Roxanne. She was young, just a little under my age. Dad was right when he said she'd just graduated. She even still wore her academy uniform. Part of me wondered if that was meant to be a distraction, or if she really was just that brainy of a person. "Welcome challenger. I am Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym Leader. I graduated at the top of my class in the Moemon Trainer's school and became the leader right after that. I've been able to apply my studies here in every way, so believe me when I say, this will not be easy for you."

"Polite," I noted. "My name is Vulpus. I'm a trainer from Littleroot. My father is the Gym leader in Petalburg and I've come…"

"Did you say Petalburg?" she interrupted, her polite expression turning into a scowl. "So that filth has a son. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It was simple probability really. So tell me, how does your mother fare? Does he take care of her? Perhaps he puts her highest on the street corner."

"Look bitch," I snarled. "My Dad is an asshat. But my mother is nothing short of a misguided woman who can't help but love the fucker."

"Such crudity," she sneered. "It seems the young mutt has some need of manners. Very well, should I defeat you, you will be forced into an etiquette course. What would you like if you win? Ask for whatever you like, since it's certainly not going to happen. I'd never lose to the son of some washed up pervert."

"Suck my dick," I shot back, grabbing Wallaby's pokeball. "I'm tired of hearing you talk. Let's battle."

Standing across the arena from one another, with a bright flash the mushroom Moemon straightened, it's eyes fierce with determination. She rolled her eyes, throwing out a pokemon of her own: a Geodude. "At least you're not completely stupid. Good call on using a grass type. I'm certain you picked that up from your 'schooling'."

"Will you seriously just shut up and fight? I swear, does this gym have anything other than Geodudes? Wallaby, drain him!" Just as it had happened with me, my Shroomish fired a crimson beam that illuminated his foe like fireworks. "Drain it all," I growled.

"Don't think he's out just yet," she snickered, pressing a button on her bracelet. Two nozzles rose from the ground, spraying the familiar scent of the potion on to him and healing his wounds.

"You're just delaying the inevitable."

Wallaby fired another burst of light towards the rock Moemon, and though it tried its best to shield itself, it did little to stop the fierce attack. It let out a cry of agony as it sank to the ground, parts of its body crumbling to dust. Thankfully, Roxanne was smart enough to recall him before the beam destroyed him. This was meant to be an all out match, but I had no intention of purposely killing her Moemon.

"Ugh, you dick. Let's see you handle this one."

"Is it another Geodude?" I asked.

"Shut up! Rock types aren't very common!" she snapped, as once again a Geodude appeared. It didn't look any stronger than the last one, either. "If you're so good, show me what you're made...of?"

One blast of the absorption ray and he was down for the count. "Seriously, a challenge! Maybe you don't fucking get it, so let me spell it out for you. A challenge is when something isn't easy. It is the exact opposite of this."

Another spray of potion caused it to rise once more, this time, entombing Wallaby in large boulders that it dropped on him from above. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she screamed. "You insolent, mouthy, prick! I refuse to lose to someone as disgusting and foul as you!"

"Blah, blah, blah. You're a mouthy bitch, I get it. Post it on your tweeter and get over it." Rays of light burst forth from between the boulders before they ruptured outwards, causing them to arc and once again demolish the Geodude. "You know what? I'll even give your next Geodude a fighting chance." Recalling Wallaby, I sent out Toasty instead, ready to fight another basic bitch.

"A fire type?" she laughed. "You're using a fire type?!" She began to giggle madly as she reached for her third and final pokeball. Throwing it out, it opened to reveal a strange Moemon with a gigantic nose poking out of its stomach. "You wanted a challenge?! You have one! Let's see you get past this!"

"Toasty may be a fire type, but I happen to know he's quite a fan of mixed martial arts." As if to prove my point, Toasty rushed forward, dodging boulder after boulder before performing a tornado kick that had Nosepass' head spinning.

"What?!"

"Surprise," I snarled. "Did you really think I'd let you off easily after you called me a mutt? Finish him Toasty!" Planting his hand to the ground, he lashed out in a burro style drop kick that upon landing completely shattered Nosepass' nose. The rock pokemon went flying past the stunned Roxanne to crash against the wall, before falling into a slump. The thing was hurt badly enough, even her potions wouldn't help it now. The battle over, my Combusken smirked, returning to my side and entering his pokeball once again. "Come on, let's get your weak shit to the Moemon center," I muttered, lifting the injured Nosepass easily. It let out a dazed groan, showing it was still alive, if not severely hurt.

"W-wait a minute," she cried after me, chasing me out of the gym. "You can't just take my Moemon! What about your badge? There's rules to this thing, you know?! You can't…"

"Well, it's either that or your Moemon dies. Take your pick," I snapped coldly before walking away from her again. This time, she followed me in silence. As they began to tend to his injuries, I let out a sigh, pulling off my white hat to run my hand through my dark hair. "Look, I told you before. I'm not a bad guy, okay? My Dad, he's a dick. Do you honestly think I don't know that?"

"I'm sorry I misjudged you," she murmured finally. "It's just...he's always making passes at me. It makes me really uncomfortable, you know?" she shuddered. "I mean, he's just so old and still he sleeps around like some kind of pervert." I rolled my eyes and went to leave, but she stopped me. "Hey, wait. Look, I'll make this quick, okay? I imagine after how I've acted you probably want nothing to do with me. Here's the Stone badge. It lets you use the Cut technique outside of battle. And this," she explained, pulling out a CD case, "Is TM39: Rock Tomb. I used it on your Shroomish earlier, remember? Once you've used that disk though, it wipes the info on it, so you only get it once."

"And…?"

"And what? That's it."

"I remember a certain bargain being struck before the match," I snorted. "Somehow, I doubt your threat to enroll me in an etiquette class was an empty one. Well if you're going to talk the talk, you'd better walk the walk."

"Wait, but you never said what you wanted," she argued. "You can't just make something up now!"

"Oh, I said what I wanted," I chuckled slyly. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what my request was.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh yes."

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she looked around. "Here?" she whimpered. "With all of these people?"

"God, no. I'm out to knock you down a peg, not shatter your life. Damn. Come on, we can go to a hotel room if you like. That or your place, I'm not picky."

I could see the absolute defeat in her eyes as she nodded in understanding, head hung low as she trailed behind me. Just as I suspected, when I returned to the hotel room I'd rented for May, she was already gone. After our argument, I assumed she'd have left.

"Well, come on in," I instructed, holding the door open for her as she came in.

"Look, if this is going to happen, there has to be rules," she protested. "First rule: this is a one-time only thing, understand? I'm not some sort of booty call every time you roll into town. Second: This does not get out to anyone."

"Agreed. Like I said, this is just between you and I."

"Finally: you're not allowed to cum in my mouth, got it? When you get close, you'll tell me then I'll let you go finish up in the bathroom and we'll never see each other again."

"Whatever, just quit stalling," I sighed.

She began to undo my pants before I quickly took a step back. "Whoa, whoa. Hold on, you can't just do that."

"What?"

"God, you poor thing. Come here." I offered her my hand, causing her to look absolutely confused. Taking it, I pulled her to her feet before, kissing her with a lusty moan. She was taken aback by the sudden action as I pulled her tighter into my embrace, my tongue entering her mouth to tangle with hers.

She was so surprised, she didn't even resist as I began to unbutton her school uniform's blouse before pulling it off of her shoulders. Undoing the clasp on her bra, I slipped it off of her, throwing it aside as well and causing her to let out a bashful squeak as she tried to cover herself. "Wh-what are you doing?" she breathed, but I just crawled towards her to continue kissing her neck.

"Setting the mood, obviously," I purred in her ear. "You don't think I'd let you go on thinking I was like my father, did you? I intend to show you how a man really treats a woman." Despite her attempts to act coy, I managed to pull her arms away, revealing that her nipples were already hard from excitement. "Relax. This stays between us remember? I'm just trying to make this no so one-sided."

As I massaged and caressed her tits, she pushed her chest forward more at my urging. "Touching me wasn't part of the deal," she protested.

"Do is feel uncomfortable?"

"No," she admitted.

"Then shut up. Can't you cut loose and enjoy yourself for once?" My other hand slid down, hiking up her skirt before slipping into her panties to rub her slit. Just as I suspected, she was completely soaked. She was getting off on this! My suspicions were affirmed when she moaned softly, turning her head to nibble lightly on my ear. It was a good effort, but she just didn't know how to make this any less awkward. Pulling my hands from her she began to whimper, but I just stood up in front of her, the bulge in my pants dangling just before her. "Now, you can get started," I informed her, watching as she stared up at me.

Undoing my fly, she reached in and pulled out my long member. She seemed as shocked as May was, but I wasn't going to give her the opportunity to try to talk herself out of it.

"Have you ever sucked a dick before?" I asked, pulling her closer towards the tip of my cock. She shook her head no, causing me to groan. Another amateur. Great. "Look, just pretend its a jawbreaker, okay? You can suck on it, but don't bite it."

She nodded to show she understood before she shyly opened her mouth to take it in. She started small at first, just an inch or two. She closed her eyes, the blush on her cheeks never fading as she tried to overcome the reality that she was in a sense enjoying this.

"Not a bad start," I admitted. "Seriously, though, you're going to have to go further down than that."

She gave a muffled grunt of protest, but I grasped her head, guiding her further down anyway. She gagged at first, but just like May she became adjusted to it after the fourth or fifth time I pumped down her throat.

Even still, she continued to squirm, but with a light tug of her hair, I reminded her, "Hey, you made this deal, remember? You're the one who agreed, to this, not me. That means you have to do it right the way I want it, or it doesn't count and I get to break the rules you've set."

She let out an irritated sigh before falling limp so I could control just how far or slow she went. For a moment I greatly enjoyed the sensation, but still something felt amiss.

"You know, you don't have to pretend this is awful. I can tell this is turning you on." Just as her eyes narrowed, I pushed my cock down her throat causing her eyes to water, so she wouldn't try to talk instead. "Now, now. No need to deny it. It's only natural. All I'm saying is, you're welcome to touch yourself. Who am I going to tell, remember? Have some fun with it."

She hesitated for a moment before she leaned forward, pressing my cock against my stomach. Running her tongue slowly along my shaft, she pulled back and at first I thought she was attempting to get out of it, until she pressed her smaller tits on either side of my shaft. "I've always been curious...how this would feel," she admitted quietly before leaning down to lick my tip.

She began to move her tits up and down my cock as she let out soft moans, enjoying the sensation of my flesh on hers. Deciding to help her along, I pushed my cock in and out of her breasts, causing the first inch to slip in and out of her waiting lips.

For an amateur, she wasn't half bad at titfucking. "Does it feel good?" she asked.

"Very," I answered, pulling my cock from the soft orbs. "But the agreement was for a blow job, not a tit fuck. If you still want that afterwards, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

She rolled her eyes, but continued sucking as instructed. However, she did continue to knead and massage her tits, sending moans into my sensitive flesh. This was more like it! I could already feel myself reaching the end.

Remembering her last 'rule' a cruel thought came to my mind. Holding her steady, I moaned, my eyes rolling back as I came hard, flooding her mouth completely with spunk. She let out a protesting squeak, wriggling to get away, but I just held her firmly, forcing my cock deeper into her mouth.

She tried to push away from my hips, but I wouldn't have it, just forcing myself all the way into her throat as she was made to shove her nose into my crotch. "Hmm, I've changed my mind on your third rule. Now you have to swallow," I instructed her.

She gargled her resistance, but I quickly pulled out before roughly thrusting back in, driving a small amount of cum down her throat and causing her to gag.

"Your choice," I sighed. "I can either keep fucking it down your neck until I cum again, or you can swallow what's there and be done."

She paused her struggles for a moment, looking up at me with glistening eyes before I could hear her softly gulping down my spunk, bit after bit. Sure enough, it felt wonderful enough that I had to come again, though this time, she didn't even try to escape. She simply swallowed it down more before I released her.

Pulling away from me, she began to cough. "You're such an asshole," she choked out, small white ribbons of cum running down her chin to drip on to her tits. Grasping her again, she began to struggle once more, but I simply wiped my sticky cock off in her hair, leaving her with small white puddles there.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked, sitting behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. She tried to pull away from me, but I restrained her with one arm easily. "I don't think you mind it as much as you say you do," I commented, putting a smear of it on my finger before sticking it in her mouth, much to her despite.

"Will you just let go of me, already?" she demanded, causing me to grin before I released her. "God, I gave you three fucking rules. Is it really so hard to follow them?" she complained. "Ugh, I feel like I need to brush my teeth now."

"One last thing," I called after her as she went into the bathroom.

"Ugh, now what?!" she demanded, looking back at me.

I simply grinned at her. "Once you're done, you have to let me take you out for dinner."

Game saved…(To be continued)


	6. Chapter 6

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 6

"You must be out of your damned mind," she sighed, spitting out the mix of water and toothpaste into the sink. "Why on earth would I let you take me to dinner after the shit you've pulled?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Figured you might be hungry is all. Unless you have something better to do…?"

She sighed, rinsing off the toothbrush before setting it aside. "Let's think about this hypothetically. You came into my gym, nearly murdered my moemon, blackmailed me into a blowjob, then broke one of the three rules I gave you as a condition. What is it that's stopping me from just reporting you to the police for rape?"

"I'm attractive and you enjoyed it."

Her eyes narrowed on me as she sighed. "Okay, so rape is a strong word. I did agree to it after all, I could have said no. But I'd be damned if someone would call me a liar. I keep my word, understand?"

"Use whatever excuse you like," I countered.

Sitting on the bed, she began to tug her long stockings back over her feet. "Let's talk about you then, huh? What made you so insistent? Something tells me the only reason you pushed this so far is because you felt lonely."

"Hardly," I scoffed.

"What happened? Girl leave you?" she asked. "Can't imagine why."

"Shut up," I hissed.

Turning to look at me, she had a slight grin on her face. "Bingo. Touched a nerve, did I? Look, we've all been there, right? But you can't just go burying your loneliness into the mouth of every girl you beat in a moemon battle, right? If anything, it just comes off as sad and pathetic. You don't strike me as the wimpy type, either."

"It's not like that," I insisted. "It was consensual."

"Right, gotcha," she retorted sarcastically. "I can't believe I'm doing this. God knows you don't deserve it. What happened? You should talk about it. It'll make you feel better."

"It's none of your business," I muttered, causing her to sigh, crossing one leg over the other. "You're free to go now, you know."

"I know," she said. "But I'm not going to. I believe you when you say you're not like your father, or at least, that you're not completely like him. I swallowed your disgusting cum, the least you can do is let me try to help you sort through that twisted head of yours. You miss her right? Did you tell her that?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to get more out of this encounter than shame and a bad taste in my mouth," she chided.

"Fine," I surrendered. "She and I...we want two different things. I want to be the Pokemon Champion, she wants to complete her father's life work. There's a conference of some sort in a month, so she went ahead without me. I wanted to stay with her, but she told me I should keep training...apart from her."

"Okay, so wait a month, then you two can be together again. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, I'm certain that within that month she'll wake up and realize what a monster I am and decide that she never wants to come back. I can't give up my dream, but I don't want to give her up either."

Roxanne considered my words for a moment before nodding her head. "Okay, I can understand that. It's obvious you really care about this girl. So, in the interest of love, I'll give you some advice. If she didn't care about you too, she'd have asked you to give up your dreams and come with her. I'm willing to bet dollars to donuts that she's hurting just as badly as you are. While I can't necessarily guarantee you that she wants you, I can suggest that you talk to the man in town known as Cutter. He'll give you an HM that allows your moemon to cut down small trees and stuff so you can make your way to the next gym. Try to surprise her."

"Do you really think that will work?" I mused. "Surprising her, I mean. It's just...our relationship has always been kind of a Master/servant thing, so…"

"Hey, if she's into that, I don't judge. But, whatever she's into, a little romance will always go a long way." Scribbling down on a piece of paper, she pressed it into my hand. "Here's my number. Call me when you've managed to find her."

I nodded as she picked up her jacket, heading towards the door. "Roxanne," I called after her, making her stop. "Thank you. I'm sorry about all of this."

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, if I didn't _partially_ want to do this, do you really think I'd let you talk me into it? Just keep your damned mouth shut about it or else I'll have to crack your skull in, got it?"

"Got it," I chuckled before she smiled at me. Waving farewell, she disappeared into the hall, leaving me sitting stunned on the bed. Could I even get to May in time at this point?

Going to Cutter as Roxanne had suggested, he indeed gave me a Hidden Machine that would teach one of my pokemon Cut. "This move," he explained, "is more than just good for clearing trees. I use it to mow my grass when it starts to get too tall. I just stand in the middle of my lawn, tell Zigzagoon to have at it, and bam! Freshly trimmed lawn."

Nodding, I thanked him again, before showing the machine's guide to Thane. It always impressed me how quickly moemon picked up on learning new techniques. After some practice in Cutter's back yard, I was ready to make my way after May.

No sooner than I had stepped out onto the street that someone raced past me. Clipping my shoulder, they nearly knocked me to the ground. Just as I began to get up, I could hear someone shouting for them to stop. "Please! Stop! Don't take my goods!"

As another man ran past me, I decided to follow and find out what was going on. Rushing after them, I rounded the street to find the same researcher I met in Petalburg Woods. He was out of breath and sweating, and it was then I realized he was the second man who'd passed me. "Team Aqua?" I asked.

He nodded, wheezing before pointing down route 116. Were they heading towards the tunnel? Last I knew, May was heading that direction! I quickly continued to race after the thief. Taking my pokeball, I opened it and summoned Artemis. As my fastest moemon, she'd be able to give me more information about the thief's location.

Flapping her wings, she took off into the air, while I continued moving along on the ground below. Watching as she circled high above the tunnel's entrance, I frowned. This was bad. I'd heard someone talking about a large family of Whimsur in the cave that if disturbed by loud noises would cause an uproar. Considering the pain that my own inflicted on me, I didn't want to consider what would happen if an entire family of them began screaming. If May was in the tunnel, she was in real danger.

As I moved to the entrance, another man stopped me. "Please," he begged, "you have to help me! A man with a blue bandana just ran in there. I was on a walk with my moemon Peeko, and he stole him!"

"Okay, okay, I'll get Peeko back," I assured him, "stay here." To be honest, his moemon was the bottom of my priorities, but I had to say something to get him out of the way. Stepping into the cave, I took a deep breath, recalling Artemis. If I were to find this guy I had to make sure we didn't disturb the Whimsur, and the only way I could do that was if I could get the drop on him. Steeling myself, I moved further on into the cave.

Rounding the corner, I found the man, holding a scared moemon. "Stay back," he ordered, taking a step away from me. "Otherwise the moemon gets it."

"Don't do something stupid," I whispered to him. "This cave is full of easily startled moemon. Keep your voice down, or you'll bring it down on both of our heads."

"So you want to battle? Fine!" he roared, causing me to let out a frustrated sigh. This was a hell of a way to start an afternoon. Sending out a Poochyena, I answered in kind with Toasty. I needed this fight over quickly and he'd be the one to do it.

"Go ahead, Toasty," I instructed. "Try to keep it quiet, okay?"

He nodded, stepping up to the Poochyena who immediately picked up a handful of sand and threw it into his eyes, causing him to cry out, swinging wildly. The nimble moemon easily dodged Toasty's flailings, throwing more sand at him until he was practically blind.

"Toasty, your 3 o'clock!" I called out to him, causing him to immediately lash out to his right. Just as the Poochyena was going to land from his dodge, Toasty's foot slammed into its snout, sending it against the wall in a crumpled heap, alive but unconscious.

Sure enough, when I looked up, the Team Aqua guy was gone, but he'd run so quickly that he'd dropped the package as well as who I could only assume to be Peeko. Carrying out both Moemon and the package, I dropped them outside safely.

"Peeko!" The man cried, lifting his bird up and hugging it tightly. "She owes you her life stranger! If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I'm Mr. Briney. You may have seen my boat shack on Route 104. Seriously, anything you need, just drop in and ask, okay?"

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that," I assured him, waving farewell. The tunnel had been empty. Maybe May didn't come this way after all. Now how I would I find her? I could see a hidden path just to the side of the tunnel. Maybe she went that way? If not, I'd certainly be able to find some trainers I could question.

Of course, none of them would just talk to me. They all wanted to battle first. Using the opportunity, I sent out Clotho and Echo to get in a work out, since I hadn't had much time to train them after the gym battle.

Sure enough, they weren't much of a challenge, but I did get some information at least. They said they'd seen her talking to that Mr. Briney guy about passage to Slateport. While he had pointed her to someone else for transport, I knew the favor now I wanted to call in.

Heading back that direction, I was suddenly stopped by the researcher as well as an older gentleman. "Thank you so much," the researched sobbed, taking the package when I offered it to him.

"It's fine," I assured him before looking to the older gentleman who stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Mr. Stone," he explained. "I am the president of the Devon Corporation. I've been told you've saved this man's life not once, but twice now. Is that not correct?"

A little starstruck, I shook his hand, nodding. "Umm, y-yes sir. You'll have to forgive me, I've never met the CEO of a big company before," I laughed nervously. "I was happy to help, really."

"Well, whatever the case may be, if you're interested I've got some work for you."

"Oh, I'd love to sir, really, but I…"

"This package, you must understand, cannot fall into the wrong hands. As such, it needs to be taken to Slateport."

"Slateport?" I asked, causing him to nod. "Well...I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble. Where do I need to take it?"

"The shipyards there. Someone will meet you. If you have passage, you can rest assured I have payment." Snapping his fingers, the researcher opened his briefcase revealing what looked like a clunky wrist watch. Lifting it from the box, Mr. Stone strapped it to my wrist. "This, is a piece of new technology. A Pokenav. It will determine your location wherever you are and also give you a map of the Hoenn region so you can navigate more easily."

"Oh! Th-thank you sir! I'm sure I can find passage, thank you." Examining the small device carefully, I was impressed by the functionality of it. "Anything else, sir?"

"Just one more thing. I have a friend of mine: Steven, over in Dewport. Would you be so kind as to stop by there and deliver this letter to him along the way? You have to get there first before heading to Slateport anyway, so I figure you could take a breather there."

I hesitantly took the letter, before over his shoulder, I caught a glimpse of May. "I'll get right on it," I murmured, "excuse me, please." Brushing past him, I rushed after her. She hadn't left yet? Why hadn't she come to look for me?

Finally catching up with her, my hand reached out and gently rested on her shoulder, causing her to turn with a start, only to see it was me. "Oh, it's you," she whispered softly. "Hi, Vulpus. What did you want?"

I was shocked. Why was she being so cold to me? "I wanted to talk to you," I breathed.

There was a flash of pain in her eyes as she stood there, a frown on her face. "How can I possibly talk to you?" she asked. "The last time I saw you, you just ran off from me without even saying 'good bye'. You showed me that you obviously don't feel the same way about me that I do about you, so don't even bother."

"I do!" I exclaimed. "Honest, I do. I...I was scared, okay? I couldn't handle the thought of losing you."

She took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes, there was a fierce anger in them. Taking out a pokeball, she held it out. "Vulpus, I challenge you to a battle," she growled. "I know what went on between you and Roxanne. I saw it for myself, so don't try to deny it. I know what you're going to say, too. You'll say it didn't mean anything. If that's true, then you'll have to prove it."

"May, my moemon are far stronger than yours," I tried. "I'm not just going to…"

"Shut up and fight!" she growled. "If you want to prove you see me as anything other than just a slut to fool around with then you'll prove it by battling me!"

"Okay, okay," I tried to calm her. "I'll battle you. Just please, promise me we can talk after this, okay?"

"Oh, I know exactly what your version of talking entails," she snarled. Throwing out a pokeball, an elegant girl in a long black dress appeared, a smoky gray parasol in her grip. I'd never seen such a moemon before. "Come on," she challenged. "Let's see if you can stand up to my Torkoal."

The heat exuding from the girl suggested she was a fire type, but I didn't have anything to fight against that. With no other choice, I decided to fight fire with fire, and sent out Toasty. "Don't worry," he replied, smiling to the girl who had a stern expression on her face. "I'll handle her Master."

Lifting her finger to her lips, the Torkoal bit her thumb, causing a small trickle of magma like blood to ooze out. What was she doing? Chanting a few words, she splashed the blood onto Toasty, causing him to reel back in shock, his heart pounding. "Now you're cursed," she explained slowly. "I doubt you'll be able to do much to me now."

He let out a growl. "We'll see," he argued, rushing towards her. Releasing a flurry of punches and kicks in her direction, she seemed to gracefully drift between them. She was becoming harder to hit, and yet, Toasty also seemed to be struggling to swing at her.

"Something wrong?" she cooed to him. "You seem to be out of breath." Turning to look back at May, she gave a slight grin. "I thought this was supposed to be difficult, Master," she complained.

"So did I," May stated coldly, her glare never leaving me. "You'd better not be holding back, Vulpus."

"Toasty," I whispered. "Double kick."

He took a step back before lashing outward in roundhouse towards Torkoal's head, striking her hard in the cheek before swinging in the other direction to make contact to the other side with his heel.

She managed to take a majority of the brunt of it, but I could see she was surprised by the amount of force behind his attack. "Hmm, looks like there's something there after all."

"Finish her off," I instructed.

"Gladly," he agreed, feigning a punch. As she braced herself, he stopped, his hand moving to her cheek beneath her fiery red hair. Torkoal's eyes shot open in surprise, but not before Toasty placed a fiery kiss on her lips.

Both May and I were absolutely speechless. To be honest, it wasn't what I'd expected. Torkoal sighed softly, pressing closer against Toasty, before with a soft exhale, he left her lips smoldering. The shock of it made her so flustered, Torkoal seemed to swoon, unable to fight anymore. "Like moemon, like Master," May growled recalling her and sending out her mudkip instead.

I recalled Toasty as well. "We'll talk about that later," I whispered to him. Sending out Clotho, she fluttered before me, eager to fight. "May, please...do we have to keep doing this? I don't want to hurt your moemon."

"It's you who's going to get hurt," she snapped back.

"May…"

"Shut up!" she interrupted. "Mudkip, keep on the defensive! Look for an opening!"

"Clotho, don't give him one. Tie him up."

Clotho began to spit sticky strands of silky string on Mudkips limps, causing him to struggle to move. "Mudkip, attack!" May shouted but Clotho already had fluttered down over him with a smile.

"What was it she said? Like moemon, like Master? It looks like you enjoy being tied down yourself." Clotho's hand went to caress Mudkip's inner thigh, causing him to squirm in his bonds. "Just surrender," she purred. "It'll be less embarrassing that way." As she began to drain him, May bit her lip nervously.

"Mudkip! Watergun!"

Turning his head towards Clotho, he released a powerful stream of water into her face, sending her hurtling back into the air. Shaking herself dry, she let out a pitiful whine. "Master, he got me all wet," she complained.

"That's what...she said…" Mudkip countered, before with a sigh of disgust, Clotho began to flap her wings quickly.

Red energy blasted forth to engulf him as he seized in his bonds, his nutrients being drained from him faster and faster as he tried to to resist. When his body collapsed back, I quickly pulled Clotho into my arms to stop her from killing him. "Mudkip!" May cried, rushing to his side.

"Is he okay?" I asked, despite Clotho's squirming to get free.

May began tearing at the strands of silk, lifting him in her arms. "He's fine," she whispered, clinging to him. "I guess you won. Fine, you can do whatever you want now. Bang as many chicks as you want for all I care."

"I don't want that," I swore. "I want you. I'm sorry about Roxanne, I was...I was hurt and lonely. But that's no excuse. I'm really sorry, May."

"No," she hissed. "You're not. You're not sorry at all."

"I am."

"You're not!" her voice snapped, her eyes beginning to tear up. "I may have lost to you, but that doesn't change anything! You're trying to prove to yourself that you're better than your Dad, but I bet it's because you know deep, deep, down that in reality, you're exactly like him. I was right all along. You are just as selfish as he is." Turning, she stormed off away from me.

"May," I cried after her, going to chase her down but she just began to run faster.

"Don't follow me," she shouted, causing people in the streets to all turn and watch the scene unfolding. I slowed to a stop, unsure of what to say as she vanished. Was she right? Maybe I was just like my Dad.

No! I had to believe that I was better than that. May was the one who broke things off with me, I reminded myself, not the other way around! So what if I got a blow job from Roxanne? I could have sex with whoever I wanted! It wasn't any of May's business anyway! We weren't married, we weren't even dating anymore according to her, so she had no reason to act like this. I was better than my Dad, and once I got married and had a kid, I'd be there for both of them.

In a huff, I stormed off to Route 106. She could walk to Slateport for all I cared. Sure enough, Mr. Briney agreed to take me to Dewford. As our boat glided across the waves, I took a moment to just breathe.

I wanted to calm myself. If I was going to be the champion I had to stay focused. I couldn't think about May anymore. My phone began to buzz in my pocket. Was it her? Maybe she was calling me to apologize. The anticipation got to me and without looking at the number I quickly answered. "May?"

"Sorry to disappoint, son," my Dad's voice came through the line. "I heard you beat Roxanne! Nice work, I knew you could do it! Babycakes gave me your number, so I figured I'd give you a ring to congratulate you. Rumor is that the two of you shared a hotel room after. I'm proud of you son, you're becoming just like your old man!"

I immediately hung up my phone, and reeling my arm back, I contemplated hurling it into the ocean. That was the last person I wanted to talk to and it was the last thing I wanted to hear. I wasn't like him! I knew it! My entire body shaking with rage, I used every ounce of will I had to lower my hand before slipping it into my pocket.

"Master?" a soft voice cooed beside me.

"What is it Clotho?" I asked, resting my chin on my arms. Flapping her wings, she came to sit on the ramparts beside me.

"I'm sorry about May, Master. I know you really cared about her."

"It doesn't matter," I lied. "She doesn't care about me and I don't care about her."

"Do you care about me, Master?" she asked, timidly twiddling her fingers.

Sitting up, I looked over at the small woman. "Of course I care," I replied. "Why would you ask that?"

She smiled softly at me, nuzzling closer. "Because I also care about you, Master. You mean the world to me and I'd do anything to make you happy."

"You would?"

She nodded, her hand moving to rest on my cheek. Wiping away one of my tears, she once more took to the air, fluttering beside me to pull me away from the side of the boat. "Come with me, Master," she giggled, pulling me behind her.

Curious, I followed her, until she led me into the small room that Mr. Briney had given us for the few days' journey. "What are you doing, Clotho?" I asked, not really in the mood to play any sort of games.

Closing the door behind me, she landed before walking up to me. Wrapping her arms around me in a hug, she pressed her cheek against my chest lovingly. The diminutive woman swayed lightly with me as I gently stroked her hair.

"I love you, Master," she finally confessed. "You've always taken great care of me...now I want to take care of you."

"You can't really fix this," I murmured, but she just stood on her tip-toes leaning forward and pressing her lips against mine in a gentle kiss. For a moment, I stood there completely stunned. I hadn't expected this. Her lips tasted like sweet honey, and as she clung to me, I found myself confused by the feelings that were stirring inside.

Parting from me, the small winged fairy-like creature swayed playfully away from me, reaching up to her shoulders and slowly removing her beautiful cloak. She looked over her shoulder at me shyly, a soft grin on her lips. "You're the only one I'll let touch me, Master. Did you know that? Anyone else who would try, I'd sting them."

"Clotho, I can't…" I began, but when she turned around and my eyes fell upon her voluptuous figure normally hidden beneath her cloak, my words ran dry.

"You can, Master," she assured me. "I want you to. Please, touch me Master. I want you to touch me the way you touch those other women." She again came to me, the wings on her back lifting out and flapping hypnotically. Unable to resist watching them, I could feel myself becoming entranced.

"Clotho…"

She placed a finger to my lips, silencing me. "No more talk, Master. Just touch me." Her other hand took mine, pulling it to her breast with a content sigh. My body began to move on its own accord, massaging and groping her as I pulled her body against mine.

I couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't unheard of for Trainers to love their moemon, but somehow I felt like this was going way further than what was in the norm. Even still, I slowly moved with her towards the bunk, my lips finding their way to hers so that we could once more share one of her delicious kisses.

She purred softly, sucking on my lip as she turned and pushed me on to my back. She unzipped my fly, stripping me with an impish eagerness. I couldn't bring myself to stop her, and with every gentle caress of her hand or tender breeze from the flap of her wings, I found myself wanting her more and more.

As she continued to slowly remove my clothes, she took her sweet time exploring my body with her touch. Leaning forward at one point to place soft kisses along my nipples and every other sensitive spot in her reach.

My hands ran up her sides to tangle in her long black hair that seemed to drape down her whole back. When her hand wrapped around my cock, and began to stroke, I knew I was done for. She had me in her grasp and I wouldn't be getting away from it, even if I had wanted to. "Let's see...Master really likes it when girls…" she murmured to herself, leaning closer to it.

Before I could speak, her addictive lips wrapped around my tip so softly that I thought I would have cum on the spot. I watched as she slowly lowered her head down, down, down, further than I would have thought physically possible. Did she not have a gag reflex? The answer became apparent as I entered the warm tightness of her throat and she didn't even flinch.

Her saliva coated my entire member now and as she pulled back, brushing her thick hair behind her ear, the scent of sweet flowers seemed to fill the air. "You've made me so wet, Master," she purred, climbing over me. "Don't you want to taste it?"

If that scent was what I thought it was, the answer was an emphatic yes. I slowly nodded, unable to speak as she straddled my head, lowering herself onto my lips. Just as I'd hoped, her pussy tasted sugary sweet, like nectar. My tongue slowly flicked out, lapping up her wetness and drawing a happy moan from her lips.

"Does it taste good, Master? I've only been eating the sweetest nectar I could find so that it'd be good for you when I finally worked up my courage." My hands went to her hips, holding her in place so I could ravage her with my tongue. She wasn't joking, she tasted absolutely delicious. I felt like I could lay here, eating her for the rest of my life. "Y-yes, Master! That feels wonderful! Please, more!" she begged eagerly.

I wouldn't leave her wanting. I pressed deeper and deeper into her, flicking her clit with my nose and causing her to squeal in delight. Her sugary juices were flooding my lips and chin as she wriggled and writhe in an attempt to force more of her quim onto my tongue.

"Eat as much as you want, Master! It's only yours!" she cried, flooding my maw with more of her cum. Finally she slowed her movements before pulling away from me. I whimpered in desire. I wanted more! "Patience, Master," she giggled, noting my desperate expression. "I have to have what I want, too."

Before I could ask what she meant, she raised herself, pressing my spittle covered tip between her now drenched thighs. "Clotho, wait…" I whimpered, but she she smirked at me.

"Don't worry, Master. I know it's so big, but I don't mind if it hurts a little. I've been waiting for this." Her head tilted back as she slowly sank down on my cock. The heat and tightness was mind blowing as she bit her lip to endure the way her body stretched around mine. Oddly, my first concern wasn't how good it felt, but whether or not I was hurting my poor Beautifly.

I watched in complete shock as inch after inch slowly vanished into her body, small pants and gasps trailing from our lips as she placed her hands on my chest to support herself. I wanted to help her, so I sat up, taking her in my arms and kissing her deeply. I could feel her soft proboscis like tongue between my lips, slurping at my saliva as she moaned into me.

When my tip reached her cervix, she paused, almost halfway full with me. Being a little under four feet tall, I was certain that if she went any lower, I'd end up inside her uterus. "In my pokeball, I touch myself and think of you all the time," she told me. "I dream of you taking me and making me yours over and over again. Please, Master...make me yours. I want to be your lover."

Her pleading only served to make me more desperate and taking her hips in my hands, I let out a strained hiss, pulling her further onto my cock. She bit her lip tightly as a slight wave of pain crossed her features. She was trying so hard to take all of me, and I could see the underlying determination she had to do so. "God, Clotho...you're so tight…" I grunted, pushing into her uterus.

"Th-that's because...mmm...I've saved myself...ungh...for you, Master," she hissed through gritted teeth. When at last I was completely inside of her, the two of us lay there, unmoving, sweat dripping from both of our brows as she rested there.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, before, without any prompting from me, rising up and sinking back down on to me over and over again. When she bottomed out on me, I could feel her clamped down on me, almost painfully tight, but the look of bliss on her face made it all better.

With every rise and fall, her pussy would feel slightly looser, her floral cum making it easier and easier to slide into her. "M-master, it feels so wonderful! You make me feel so full!" she squealed, now bouncing faster and faster.

Her small b-cup breasts bounced in rhythm with her movements, tantalizing me with their movements. Grasping one, I wrapped my mouth around it, sucking eagerly on her sensitive nipple.

Her eyes widened as she roughly grasped my hair, pulling me further onto her tit. Her moans became louder and louder, and part of me prayed the Captain wouldn't hear her. The other part almost wished he could. "I-I'm c-c-umming!" she screeched, tightening on me as her toes curled and her muscles clenched.

As I began to drown in the sweet floral scent of her orgasm, my own cock twitched and I could feel myself about to explode myself. I went to pull her off, but she quickly pulled my hands from her, sinking on me.

"M-master! Flood me with your nectar!" she begged before roughly kissing my lips. My eyes rolled back as I lost myself in her tightness. I couldn't resist even if I wanted to now. Her hands pinning mine down I raised my hips eagerly pumping load after thick steamy load into her pussy until she was so full of seed, it began to drip down her legs to pool onto my hips.

Collapsing in an exhausted heap, the two of us lay there panting, able to feel the other's heart racing through our bodies. Her grip weakened, I pulled my wrists out of her grasp, but instead of pushing her away as I'd initially planned, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly against me.

"See...Master?" she panted, kissing me along my neck and under my chin. "You don't need...h-her. I...I'll always l-love you, M-m-master."

I silenced her with another kiss. In the aftershock of the bliss she'd given me, I wanted her to stay here in my arms. I wouldn't let her return to her pokeball that night, not when I could hold her against me like this.

Game Saved…(To be continued)


	7. Chapter 7

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 7

I woke up to the sound of the ship's horn. As my eye's opened, they fell upon the still nude figure of Clotho, dozing peacefully with me still inside of her. Carefully lifting her off of me, she continued to sleep as I dressed myself.

Despite the light fluffy feeling that was in my head, I felt absolutely wonderful. Better than I had in a long time, in fact. Since the ship didn't really have a shower or anything, I wondered if it would be too much to get a hotel room in Dewford so that Clotho and I could clean up.

Based on the smile plastered on her face, I imagine she didn't mind the mess. Now dressed, I walked to her side, sitting beside her as she rested her head in my lap, I stroked her long black hair. "Clotho," I sang softly. "It's time to wake up."

"M-master?" she groaned, starting to stir before looking up at me with her big bright eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful, thank you," I replied, scratching her behind her ear. She began to purr happily, nuzzling back against me. "We're almost here. You know there's a gym in Dewford? With some training, I think you'll be ready to sweep it."

"Me?" she asked, stars in her eyes. "You're using me?"

I nodded. "The gym is a fighting type. That means you're the best suited for it." Her cheeks were a bright red and for a moment I was worried she was going to faint from happiness. "I know I don't need to tell you that our training is super important."

"I won't let you down, Master!" she squealed happily, throwing her arms around my neck to shower me with kisses. I smiled, holding her close. The ship horn blew once more, signaling that we'd reached the dock.

"Come on. Can't have you walking around without clothes on. What will the others say?" I teased, caressing her cheek.

She beamed, quickly slipping her gown back on and fluttering to my side, eager to begin her training. Stepping off the boat on to the dock, I immediately began to look around for the man I was meant to deliver my message to.

Unfortunately, no one had seen him. The entire time I was searching, Clotho eagerly fluttered about, looking at all of the stalls with great excitement. At one point, she grabbed my shirt tugging me towards a group of men fishing. "Master! Look, look!" she giggled as one of them pulled up a Magikarp. "That's so neat! Is that how you catch water type moemon?"

"Sometimes," I chuckled. "Would you like to try it?"

"Can we?!" She asked excitedly.

"Sure. Let me get us a rod." Just as I was finished acquiring the fishing rod, I overheard a group of men talking. They were discussing Steven and him having some business in a cave just to the North. Heading back to Clotho's side, I gently took her hand, tugging her away from the pier.

"Master?"

"I found Steven," I explained. "We're going to have to wait a bit before we can fish, sadly."

"Oh," she whispered disappointedly.

"Good news," I replied. "We'll be in a cave. Cave means Moemon which means we have some training to do. What do you think?"

"I think fishing would be more fun," she pouted, but I just ruffled her hair affectionately. "But if you say we should go, Master, I'll follow you," she finally surrendered. Walking along the beach, I looked out over the ocean, with a bright grin. I felt like someone could enjoy this. Who, I didn't know, but I could feel that someone would love this. "Penny for your thoughts, Master?"

"Oh nothing," I replied. "Just enjoying the scenery. The cave is just ahead." Slipping into the entrance, we came across a man who was taking a breather just inside. "Excuse me, are you Steven?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Steven went deeper into the cave."

"Oh, thanks. I'm looking to deliver him a letter."

"If you're going in," he called, "you'll be needing a moemon who knows how to use 'Flash'. Not to mention that Brawly has expressly forbid anyone who doesn't have his badge from entering down here. Says it's too dangerous."

The badge I could work with, but the technique..."Sorry?" I asked. "Flash?"

Clotho giggled beside me. "I don't think it's what you're thinking, Master." I nudged her with a chuckle of my own to silence her, causing the man to look between the two of us confused.

"Right...it's dark down there. If you like, I have an HM for it."

"Thank you, I'd really appreciate that." Reaching into his backpack, he handed me the disk, and turning back to Clotho, I offered it to her. "Want to take a shot at it?" I asked.

"Yes sir," she beamed, taking the disk and sliding it into the portable machine. Her eyes seemed to scan the static that flickered on the screen, taking in all of the digital data in ways that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. "Done," she clapped.

"I have to say, I always find it amazing how you guys do that. What's it like?"

She scratched her cheek in thought or a moment. "It's kind of like...well, when you read a book, you know how the words just kind of drone through your head? Like, how you zone out, but you still understand what you're reading? It's kind of like that. The static is like information and it just kind of comes to your head."

"I see," I lied. In truth I had no idea what she was talking about, but if it made sense to her, I figured why question it further. As we moved further into the cave, she pressed closer to me. "I think we should scout as far as we can. Maybe Brawly won't mind us taking just a peek."

Before I could climb down the ladder into the darkness, however, Clotho's eyes went wide. "Master, watch out!" she cried just as a fist flew just an inch past my head. Rolling out of the way and climbing to my feet, my eyes fell upon a young Makuhita, palms raised and ready to fight. "Master, are you okay?" she asked, coming to my side.

"I'm fine."

"Fight! Train!" Makuhita chanted, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Grr! You tried to hurt my Master," Clotho growled, standing between us. She looked as if she were ready to drain him dry, but I quickly placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Wait, I think...it's playing?"

Sure enough, Makuhita clapped his hands before performing the _dohyō-iri,_ the stomp typically performed by Sumo wrestlers before a match. "Come, come!" It cried, holding its palms out in preparation.

"It wants to wrestle?" Clotho asked confused. "Does it mean me or you?"

"Does it matter?" I asked, thumbing an empty pokeball on my belt. "I have a feeling he won't take no for an answer. Think you can weaken him enough to let me capture him?"

She nodded her head, taking her place beside him. "Okay, Makuhita. Show me what you got." she grinned. He rushed towards her, slamming into her with his superior weight. She tried her best to resist, her wings flapping madly behind her, but it did little to help. "M-master, he's too strong," she grunted. "I...I have to…" With a force of effort, she fired one of her poisonous barbs into his chest causing him to stumble back in surprise.

"What do?" he accused, clutching his wound. "You cheat?!"

"Master, he's coming back! I need orders!" she squealed as he rushed her again.

"Keep away from him," I answered, taking aim. "Wear him out until the poison takes hold."

"Okay," she answered, quickly fluttering out of the way, causing him to crash to the ground. As he stood back up he tried it again, but she again was too swift for him, easily leaping over him and sending him sprawling to the ground.

This time, he struggled to get back to his feet. "Good work, Clotho," I cheered, hurling my pokeball at him. Shielding himself with his arm, the ball struck him, sucking him inside to begin the conversion process. With a ding, the task was complete. The ball began to transfer, bit by bit, until it had vanished, signaling that he was now inside of the storage box in the PC. Part of me felt awful. It was no life, being trapped in a box.

Clotho picked up on it immediately. "Master?" she whispered, tugging on my sleeve. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking...how miserable it must be being cooped up in those balls and the PC. I hate that it's the only way we have," I muttered.

She smiled softly. "Actually, it's really not that bad," she promised. "They're very big and since it does a scan of our minds, it allows us to life in a place that's exactly like what we want."

"What's yours like?" I wondered.

She turned a bright red, scratching her cheek. "That's a secret," she giggled.

"Last night, you said you thought about me. Do I show up in your pokeball?"

"Sometimes," she admitted, "but even then it's not the same. You can't talk, and touching you feels...fake. There's no warmth. No life."

"Sounds awful."

"It's honestly more like dreaming. You know it isn't real, but it still isn't so bad. What are you going to call him, Master?"

"He likes sumo wrestling. I used to play a game when I was a kid with a sumo wrestler in it named E. Honda. How does Honda sound?"

"Like a car."

 _Honda has begun spamming the punch button!_

 _Species: Makuhita_ _Gender: Male_ _Caught: Granite Cave_

 _Fighting Type_

 _Ability: Thick Fat - Heat and Cold Protection_

 _Naive Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 7_

 _HP: 15/28 Sp. Attack: 9 Attack: 15 Sp. Defense: 8 Defense: 11 Speed: 8_

 _Moves: Tackle (T), Focus Energy (Cu), Sand Attack (C)_

"Maybe we should start his training as well," I commented. "I don't like the thought of him staying in the box for too long just after we caught him."

"Why?"

I paused for a moment. "After what happened to Karuni, I don't have much faith in the command matrix," I finally whispered hoarsely. "If I can test him soon, it'll put my mind at ease. Understand?"

There was a brief period of silence between us as the sadness of the passing of our friend loomed over our heads. "I understand," she finally breathed. "Who's spot is he going to take?"

"I intend to replace Thane with him. I appreciate his ability to find objects randomly, but I think it's best if he sat out on this upcoming gym battle. He's highly vulnerable to fighting type pokemon and I wouldn't want him to get hurt."

With that, we left the cave, returning to the Moemon center. Placing Thane's pokeball into the transmitter, it began to dematerialize, until finally it was stored within the PC. After a few more key entries, Honda was retrieved and I was once again ready to set out to train the new pokemon until we could take on Brawly. "Are we just going to keep training in the cave, Master? It will be difficult to fight in there for long."

"Actually, since we have time now," I grinned, "how would you like to try your hand at fishing with me?"

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Hooray! This is going to be so much fun!" she beamed, finding a spot at the beach in town. "Let's fish here," she giggled. "I think they're over here!"

"Okay, okay," I chuckled. "We'll try. You've got to be patient and quiet though. Water type pokemon can hear really well underwater, and we don't want them to know what we're up to." She nodded, making a gesture to show her lips were sealed.

Connecting the bait to the release mechanism on the buoyancy modulator, I stuck the line into the water. "How does it work, Master?" she whispered.

"Well, a long time ago, as awful as it is, people used to fish for Moemon with metal hooks. But that could hurt them and sometimes they even swallowed them." Her face was twisted into a look of horror, but I just chuckled, holding her hand assuringly. "Now though, we have a device that when they tug on the bait forces them to the surface so they can't swim away. Then we fight and capture them, just like we would any other Moemon."

"Oh," she stated, a little embarrassed by her reaction. "Can I hold the pole, Master?"

Sitting on the secluded shore, I pat my lap for her to sit in. "Here, we'll hold it together," I assured her. "Grip it tight, okay? When it shakes, that means there's a Moemon playing with the bait. We just activate the device and up they'll come."

"Okay," she whispered, pressing back against my chest excitedly.

Sure enough, after a few moments, the rod bent downward, causing her to squeal excitedly and tug back. Bubbles began to trail to the surface, her eyes sparkling as an adorable Magikarp appeared at the surface, her wide eyes utterly confused as to what was happening.

"Look Master, look!" Clotho pointed. "Can we catch her?"

"Sure. Thankfully, Magikarp aren't very ferocious. She's not too dangerous, so we may not even need to fight her." Sure enough, just as I'd thrown the pokeball, it activated in a blossom of light, and the command matrix nearly immediately registered as completed.

"That was fast," Clotho commented. "Is it broken?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm afraid Magikarp aren't exactly 'intelligent' by nature. They're a little harder to train because of it. They don't fight, they just...splash around. That being said, she's going to need a mentor to help her learn. Interested?"

"Me, Master?"

"Well, you and the rest of the team. But yes."

"I've always wanted a little sister," she beamed. "Can we get her now? You said that Thane was weak against fighting types. Isn't Echo weak to them too?"

"Fair point. Let's go check on her now. What should we name her?"

Clotho thought about it for a moment before grinning. "Master, you named me after one of the Fates in mythology right? What's another one's name?"

"Atropos or Parcae," I answered. "Atropos measured the string of fate and Parcae cut it."

"I like Atropos."

"Atropos it is," I mused.

 _Atropos flopped her way into Clotho's heart_

 _Species: Magikarp_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught: Dewford Coastline_

 _Water Type_

 _Ability: Swift Swim - Raises Speed in Rain_

 _Naive Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 6_

 _HP: 19/19 Sp. Attack: 8 Attack: 7 Sp. Defense: 6 Defense: 13 Speed: 16_

 _Moves: Splash (C)_

After exchanging Echo for Atropos, I returned to the same spot we'd first caught her. "Why are we back here, Master?" Clotho asked.

"Fishing makes for excellent training," I explained. "As I said before, Magikarp can't really defend themselves, but they're very resilient. This is great for conditioning. Also, this way you can teach Atropos the ropes without her possibly getting hurt."

"Oh! You're so smart, Master," she beamed, her eyes sparkling. "Okay, just keep catching them, and bring out Atropos!"

After what felt like forever, Clotho was panting from all of the times she'd wailed upon some unsuspecting Magikarp and sent it back into the sea. "Get it Atropos?" she'd ask, every time.

Atropos would nod her head, wade into the water to fight the next one, only to trip and start splashing around. It was cute the first few times, I had to admit, after the thirtieth time I could feel the frustration rolling off of Clotho.

"No, Atropos! You have to hit!"

"...Splash?"

"No! No splash! Hit!"

"...Splash?"

"No! Ugh! Come on Atropos, this isn't hard! Literally just hit them! Jump on them, punch them, kick them, something! Hit them!"

"Splash!"

"No splash!"

As Atropos rolled over on her back in the water, happily swimming in circles around the confused Magikarp she was supposed to be fighting, Clotho let out a frustrated sigh.

"Master, I don't understand? What am I doing wrong?"

"I told you it'd take time," I lectured. "Atropos takes a while to pick up on things, but she's actually very strong. Once she catches on, you'll see."

Clotho mused on it for a moment before a smug grin came to her face. Flittering behind me, she wrapped her arms around me, running her fingers along my chest. "Master," she purred playfully. "Don't you think it'd be better if Atropos could watch us fight some _real_ opponents?"

"Clotho?"

"I mean...someone like, I don't know, a gym leader. They'd have lots of strong Moemon. Then she'd learn a lot more, a lot faster, right?"

"Absolutely not," I argued. "It is far too dangerous! Atropos could be really hurt!"

"Nu-uh! She'd just be watching Master!"

"It doesn't matter! If one of their Moemon went out of control…"

"They're gym leaders, Master! That's not going to happen!"

I shook my head vehemently. "No Clotho! You can't take Atropos to the gym to watch you fight. I forbid it." The Beautifly sniffled for a moment, her eyes becoming misty as she circled to sit in front of me. "No," I repeated sternly.

"Master, please," she whined, pouting at me. "Just one match! You said so yourself, Atropos is very tough. Even if she gets attacked you could just pull her out, right? If after one battle you still think it's too dangerous, we can keep training her here, but…"

"Clotho!" I snapped, causing her to freeze. "This is not something I'm willing to discuss, understand? It is too dangerous. Atropos could get hurt. You said she's like your little sister, right? That means as her older sister, you're supposed to protect her."

She let out a huff of defeat. "Fine," she mumbled. "I won't take her to the gym."

"Good girl," I sighed in relief, scratching her head. "Now come here and give your Master a kiss."

She smiled leaning forward and pressing her lips against mine once more. As the two of us parted, she was blushing brightly, the sound of Atropos splashing behind her still in the air. They returned to their training for a little while longer but when Clotho's frustrations began to get high again, I decided it was time to call it a day.

"Come on," I called to them, returning Atropos to her pokeball. "Let's get a hotel room to stay in, huh?"

"You mean you'll let me sleep out of the pokeball again, Master?" Clotho asked, a big grin on her face. "I'm so lucky! You're the best Master, ever!"

"Yes, but tomorrow is a long day, so that means actually _sleeping_. Got it?"

She giggled, clinging to me playfully so I would carry her. "That depends entirely on you, Master. I mean...if you think you can keep your hands off of me."

That night, I dreamt of a girl. She was thin, yet shapely, and I could feel a sense of familiarity exuding from her. In my dreams she smiled at me, and my heart would melt under her gaze as I tried my hardest to get to her. Just her name! All I wanted was even her name and I swore I'd never forget it as long as I lived. I could see her lips moving, taste them on my own, even feel her breath on my face as we stood just inches apart from one another, but I couldn't put a name to her, no matter how hard I tried.

I woke up the next morning, Clotho excitedly chasing Atropos around the room in an attempt to get her to settle down. Atropos? How had she gotten out of her pokeball? "What are you two doing?" I groaned.

"Oh! Good morning, Master," Clotho beamed at me, her eyes wide. "S-sorry, I know it was dangerous, please don't be mad, but I couldn't sleep so Atropos and I went outside last night and did a lot of training!"

"Splashing!" cried Atropos, before Clotho covered her mouth.

"She's gotten much stronger, Master. Can we please go to the gym now?"

"Clotho," I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose. "We've had this discussion already."

"But Master, she's not weak anymore! Honest! How can she ever prove herself if you don't trust her? Besides I'll be right beside her the entire time, and she'll just be watching! She won't even fight. Please?"

Her begging and cute little pout had been wearing on me since she started, and now I was too tired to keep arguing with her. "Fine," I surrendered. "One match! If it's too dangerous, I'm putting her back in her pokeball where its safe, got it?"

Clotho ran up to me hugging me and showering me with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Master! I promise we'll do great! It'll be wonderful, I mean it!" Leaping off of me, she began throwing my clothes to me. "Hurry up and get dressed, Master! C'mon!"

"All right, all right," I chuckled. "I'm going. The gym isn't leaving, so relax."

When we were ready, we made our way to the gym. The first fight went really well. Atropos sat, her eyes wide with awe as Clotho easily spun and flapped out of range of the Machop's swinging fists. With one powerful flap of her wings, she managed to send him flying against the wall only to fall into a crumpled heap.

Cheering, she and Atropos hugged tightly before she looked at me expectantly. "See Master? I told you it was safe!"

"Yeah, yeah, you were right," I admitted. "Let's go beat the rest of the gym, huh?"

"Yay!" she cheered, grabbing Atropos hand and pulling her behind her. One by one, Brawly's underlings lined themselves up only to be taken out by Clotho's strong flying ability. Every time Atropos would simply take in the fight, absorbing as much of the knowledge as her tiny brain would allow.

Finally, we arrived at the gym leader. "Welcome Challenger! I'm Brawly, I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts and I...wait a moment, you look really familiar. Do I know you?" he asked, inspecting me closely.

"No," I replied, "but you know my Dad. He's the gym leader in Petalburg."

"Oh God, him," Brawly sighed. "He is a man without honor."

"Tell me about it."

"But no matter. Come then challenger. Let us see whether the fruit falls far from the tree. Perhaps through defeat, you may redeem the shame of your ancestors."

"Are all Gym Leaders such dicks?" I asked as Clotho hovered above him with a grin, her arms crossed and wings outstretched.

"Go! Machop!"

Atropos watched as Clotho again showed off before her, spinning and twirling in the air. The Machop was completely stunned by the dazzling colors of her wings before she blew him aside, just as she had the others.

"What else you got?" she asked, a big grin on her face.

Suddenly a terrible feeling washed over me. Something was wrong, I could feel it. "Clotho, be careful," I warned, but she just dashed around the arena, as Brawly's Meditite uselessly flailed about. Just as she was about to blow him away however, he put his fingers to his head. What was he doing? Clotho suddenly froze, gripped by an invisible force and hurled to the ground with a thud. "Clotho!"

"I'm okay," she whimpered, slowly getting to her feet. "That was a dirty trick," she hissed at the Meditite as Atropos began to tremble in fear. Could she feel it too? Something was amiss, and I knew it had more to do with than just Meditite's psychic abilities. Flapping her wings hard, Meditite's psychic abilities fought back against her, and I could see her running out of stamina quickly.

Meditite, however, collapsed first, sending him sliding across the ground back to Brawly's feet. "Clotho, get out of there! Let Artemis take over."

"No, I'm fine!" she swore. "I can still fight!" Just as Brawly took out his next pokemon, he moved his foot to press on a tile nearby. Mechanical arms raced upward, grabbing Clotho around the waist and holding her in place, unable to budge. "Wh-what is this?!"

"You dirty cheater," I growled at Brawly. "You talked about honor! How is this honorable?!"

"Do not lecture me on honor," Brawly countered. "You've been fighting with two moemon this entire time! Now I am merely evening up the battle field. You have one moemon, and I have one moemon."

"Are you out of your damned mind?" I snapped. "I haven't been using two moemon! I've only been using…" My eyes flowed to Atropos who was now trying to free Clotho from her bonds. "No," I gasped. "She's just been watching, you can't…!"

Brawly sent out his Makuhita who landed with a hard thud. "Makuhita! Take out his Magikarp."

"Stop," I shouted. "She hasn't even been training for a day! You can't do this!"

"Master!" Clotho cried out, squirming helplessly.

"Atropos, return!" I ordered, holding up the pokeball, but something kept her from jumping back to safety.

"It's too late," Brawly stated as Makuhita raced towards her. "You can change her out if she manages to survive this attack!" As the large sumo pokemon rammed into Atropos, she was sent to the ground. Grabbing her, Makuhita slammed her against the tile over and over again while I watched helpless to do anything.

"Please," I begged. "You have to stop this! You're going to kill her!"

"You should have thought about that before bringing her here," Brawly snarled.

"Atropos, no," Clotho whimpered, watching as every time she hit the floor, there was a sickening crack, and the pool of blood beneath her would begin to grow bigger. "Atropos, you have to fight! Attack him!"

"Sp-splash?" she gasped, just before Makuhita raised his fists high above her.

"ATROPOS, NO!" Clotho cried out. With all of her strength she managed to break free of the restraints, only to immediately charge Makuhita as fast as she could. Before he could react, she smashed into him at breakneck speed, sending him hurtling back. "Atropos, speak to me! Say something!" She begged, wrapping her arms around the weak Magikarp. "Please, Atropos!"

"Cl-Clotho," she gasped again, blood starting to pour from her mouth, staining Clotho's gown crimson red. "Bi-big...sister." With that, she collapsed limply in my Beautifly's arms. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Clotho clung to Atropos, wailing and sobbing.

"You son of a bitch!" I growled rushing towards Brawly, my fist raised. "How could you?! She wasn't even fighting!" Just as I swung at him, Brawly's Makuhita jumped between us, kicking me hard in the chest and sending me on my back. "She didn't do anything!" I wheezed. "She was just watching!" I managed to stumble to my feet before trying to land a hit on him. Again and again, his Makuhita would hurl me to the hard tile with little effort.

"Stay down," he instructed. "It will be less painful for you."

"No! I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" I demanded, climbing to my feet again. "I'm going to kick your ass, for Atropos!"

This time when Makuhita shoved me down, Brawly was not amused. "Makuhita, make this punk regret challenging us when he wasn't ready." The heavy sumo moemon took a few steps back before running and jumping into the air, ready to do a flying body slam onto my chest.

At this point, I was so exhausted, I couldn't even move my arms to protect myself. Her eyes full of flames, Clotho moved between me and Makuhita, her wings flapping fiercely enough that it stopped him mid-air. "You killed her!" she screamed. "You killed my sister! I won't let you kill my Master, too! I WON'T LET YOU!" With an ear piercing screech, she hurled Makuhita backwards, slamming him against the wall. She continued flapping her wings, causing small cracks to appear in the masonry behind the Makuhita until finally she stopped, panting heavily.

Her chest rose and fell as her tears continued to drip to the ground, mixing with the large puddle of blood. Her eyes locked on Brawly as he calmly stood, walking towards where I lay on the ground.

Leaning down, beside me, he threw a disc and a badge on my chest. "Get out of my gym," he growled.

Taking them both, I weakly climbed to my feet, our eyes locked on one another. Slipping them into my pack, I clenched my fist. There was no Makuhita to protect him now, but even still, I didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Inside, I knew that punching him wouldn't help much anyway. "Come on Clotho," I whispered, turning to collect Atropos' body.

"Master?" she whimpered.

"The fight's over. We won. Let's deliver the stupid letter and leave."

"But Atropos…"

"Is gone," I finished. "Hurting this asshole won't bring her back. We'll give her a proper burial. She deserves that." Lifting her limp figure in my arms, I paused, glaring daggers at Brawly. "Let's get one thing straight Brawly," I hissed. "I'm going to become the League Champion, and when I do, I'm going to come back here and shut you down once and for all."

He said nothing, watching as Clotho reluctantly fluttered after me. "I'm so sorry, Master," she murmured. "This is all my fault. You were right. It was too dangerous."

"No, Clotho...this was my fault," I replied. "It was my decision. I'm the one who made the wrong call." Suddenly, Atropos took a sharp breath, her eyes opening and looking around frantically. She was alive! "Oh my God! She's still alive! Come on Clotho, we have to hurry to the Moemon Center, fast!"

My feet hammered against the ground as I clutched the slowly fading Magikarp to my chest, her pained breaths sending waves of guilt through my being. _Please_ , I begged, _don't let me be too late!_

Running to the counter, I began to ring the bell madly until the nurse showed up. She was irritable and ready to snap at me, until she saw Atropos in my arms. "Oh my God! What happened?!"

"Brawly," I gasped, out of breath. "Please, you have to help her!"

"Give her here," she instructed, taking her and putting her in the machine. "This is going to take some time, you need to stay out here, understand? What were you thinking letting a poor Magikarp fight Brawly, anyway?!"

"She wasn't supposed to be there," I tried to explain, but the Nurse just let out a scoff and went about her work. Moving to the seats off to the side, I began to sob. Tears of joy, fear, and anger were blending together as I covered my face. I'd made it in time. She was going to be okay.

"Master?" Clotho said.

Without a thought, I wrapped my arms around my Beautifly, pulling her into a tight embrace. "She's going to be okay," I choked. "We made it in time. She's going to be okay."

Clotho hugged me back, crying also. "This was my fault, Master. I'm an awful big sister."

"Don't say that Clotho," I sniffled, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "You're a wonderful big sister."

"No," she sobbed, "I'm not! I lied Master! Atropos and I didn't train last night...I tried to get her to come with me, but she just wanted to run around and play. Then you woke up...and I thought...I thought I was strong enough to protect her from anything bad that happened in the gym! I'm so sorry, Master! It's my fault she was hurt!"

Her words echoed in my mind as I slowly pulled her from me and set her down so I could stare into her eyes. "You _lied_ to me?" I asked sternly. "After I told you it was too dangerous, you lied to me so that you could go to the gym with Atropos? Look what happened, Clotho! Atropos is hurt because you convinced me she'd be fine!"

"Master, please!"

"No, Clotho, this is not okay! I'm not okay with you lying to me! I'm not okay with you using how much I care for you as a way to get what you want! I have to know I can trust you, understand? If I can't trust you, I can't keep you as part of the team because that means you may endanger all of them! Look what happened today! You put another member of the team at risk and for what? Because you wanted to show off to her at the Gym? Was it worth it?" Her entire body was trembling as tears rained down from her cheeks. "Well?"

"I'm sorry, Master!" she whimpered.

"Sorry is not good enough," I boomed. Taking a moment to collect myself, I took a deep breath before grabbing her pokeball from my belt and holding it up. "Return to your pokeball," I huffed.

"M-master?"

"Now," I ordered coldly.

Her lip trembled for a moment before she finally nodded her head. "I'm really sorry," she repeated. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt." When I said nothing, she touched the pokeball and vanished inside. Placing it back on my belt, I covered my face with my hands and waited to be told that Atropos was well enough to take again.

Game Saved…(To be continued)


	8. Chapter 8

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 8

 **AN: Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter took a little bit longer. About half way through it, my phone decided to randomly update and it sent me back to my most recent save so I had to start over again. But I'm good to go now, sorry it's a little shorter than usual! I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story, thank you so much for the feedback I've been getting already, it really means a lot! -Kiba**

For what felt like an eternity, I sat there, holding my head in my hands. I couldn't believe that Clotho had lied to me like that. Now that she had returned to her pokeball, it was then that the severity of my actions really fell upon my shoulders. I had a responsibility to my moemon. I'd let my weakness manipulate me and have sex with one of the moemon I was sworn to protect at all costs.

Worse, I'd begun treating her differently. I gave her too much freedom to the point where she'd nearly gotten another one killed because of it. "Excuse me, sir?" a nurse called beside me. Sniffling, I wiped my eyes and looked up to her.

"Yes, sorry? Is she okay?"

"She's resting," she assured me, handing me a tissue to wipe my eyes. "If you like you can see her."

"Y-yeah, I'll do that. Thank you." Following the nurse into the back, I could hear the sobs of other trainers whose moemon hadn't been as lucky as mine had.

"Here she is," she gestured, indicating the room.

Moving in, I could see the small bit of orange hair peering out from under the blanket. "Atropos?" I called softly. "How are you feeling?"

The blanket slowly pulled from her face, to reveal only her shy eyes. She peered at me before quickly covering her face again. Sitting beside her, I sighed, running my hand through her hair. She let out a surprised squeak before again pulling down the blanket to look at me.

"Hey," I greeted. "I'm sorry, I know we haven't gotten to spend much time together. You must be pretty scared, huh?"

A soft smile crossed her face as she looked up at me. "Master…?"

"Yeah, that's me," I whispered. "I'm really sorry, Atropos. You shouldn't have been hurt like this. I know you probably hate me right now. I promised to protect you and…"

She shook her head. "No apologize."

"I have to apologize," I explained. "When someone does something bad, they have to apologize to the ones they hurt."

"No bad," she beamed. "You try save."

"Wish I could have saved you sooner," I sighed. "Listen, if you want to stay in the box and rest for a while that's okay. I don't want to leave you here, but I have to deliver this letter understand?"

She shook her head again, her orange curls swirling around her head. "No stay," she said. "I train."

Train? Was she insane? "No, no train," I protested. "You were really injured. You should stay and rest."

"You make stay?"

"Well, no...I'm not going to force you to stay but…"

"Then I train. Train with Big Sister."

For a moment I stayed completely silent. The truth was, I wasn't sure if I was ready to release Clotho from her pokeball again. I probably wouldn't be ready for a while. "Big Sister can't train you right now," I explained. "But that's okay. If you _really_ want to train, I have someone else who will help you. You'll like Toasty. He's very nice."

"Where Big Sister?" she asked, peering around me. "She here?"

"She's here," I promised, pulling her pokeball from my belt and holding it up for Atropos to examine. "See? Big Sister's right here. She's very sorry, too. I know she lied about you two training last night."

Immediately, she pulled the blanket back over her face again.

"Hey, hey," I chuckled, pulling it down from her. "You're not in trouble."

"Not?"

"You're not. I promise. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Clotho. She shouldn't have lied to me and she shouldn't have put you in danger like she did."

Atropos' face scrunched up in thought. "Mad at Clotho for lie, but not me?" she asked confused. "No make sense."

"Well, she's been with me a bit longer, so she should know better," I explained. "You're still learning."

"Always learning," she pointed out. "You said you love Big Sister."

"Of course I do."

"But you lock her away?"

I was not about to discuss the pros and cons of positive and negative reinforcement with this girl. Taking a deep breath, I took her hand in mine. "Just...trust me. I love you and your Big Sister and everyone else. I may get mad sometimes, but it doesn't change that I love you."

She nodded to show she understood, though I still had the feeling it escaped her. "We train now?"

"Sure," I surrendered. "We'll do some training now. Big Sister still can't train you now, but we'll train together, okay?"

"Okay."

Picking her up from the bed, she clung to me tightly. Carrying her out of the room, I gently stroked her back to comfort her. I was thankful she was okay. After thanking the nurse again, I returned her to her pokeball before heading back towards the cave. Climbing down the ladder into the darkness, I paused. I needed a moemon that could use flash if I wanted to see.

Holding Clotho's pokeball in my hand, I stared at it intently. I could open it and have her just use flash before putting her back in her pokeball. But I wasn't entirely sure how long it'd last, and even doing that may be too cruel to her.

Taking a breath, I pressed the button, causing the hatch to open and with a flash of light Clotho appeared. From her red blotchy eyes, I could tell she'd been crying. "Master?" she asked softly, causing a pang of guilt to run through my chest. I quickly shook it off. I had no reason to feel guilty. She'd put Atropos life in jeopardy.

"I need you to use Flash," I explained, trying to keep contact with a minimum.

"Oh...sure." Her wings spread wide and as the brilliant colors began to glow brighter, they soon became like a gigantic flashlight, illuminating a majority of the cave. "How's this, Master?"

"It'll do." As the two of us walked through the caves, an uncomfortable silence seemed to follow us. I could tell she wanted to say something, but even still, I was grateful that she didn't. The last thing I wanted was to yell at her again and I didn't trust myself enough to control my temper were she to say something again.

Rounding a corner, I felt something small and heavy suddenly headbutt my shin causing me to let out a hiss. Looking down, I could see an adorable Aron staring up at me. "Master, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I assured her. Going to step around the Aron, it then turned and headbutt me again, this time in the other shin. "Jesus," I winced, looking down at the small thing. "What? What do you want?"

"My spot!" she chirped at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, it's your spot. I'll just go around your spot." I went to go to the other side of the tiny moemon, but it charged and headbutt the first shin once more, causing me to let out a low growl.

"Also my spot," she stated snootily.

"Hey," Clotho argued, "you don't own the whole cave!"

"My cave," the Aron declared.

"Master, I'll handle this pest," she growled, but I held up my hand.

"No, I'll send Wallaby to handle this," I corrected, summoning my Shroomish to fight the stubborn creature.

"Oh," she whimpered, averting her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll handle, Master," Wallaby assured me. Aron rushed towards him, slamming her head into his soft body. He was knocked back a bit, but he just grinned as a yellow dust filled the air around him. Sure enough bits of electricity arched around Aron. She was paralyzed now.

"Well that was easy," I commented. "Wallaby, she needs to be weakened a bit more before I can capture her."

"Yes, Master," he replied shooting his absorption beam over her, causing her to grit her teeth, struggling to keep her nutrients from being taken. Her miniscule legs began to shake as she desperately tried to move, but was unable to.

"That's enough." As the beam faded away, the Aron lay on the ground panting heavily. Throwing a pokeball at her, it landed just in front of her nose.

"My...ball…" she murmured weakly, crawling with what little strength she had to nudge it. As it opened, she looked up into it before it sucked her in. After a few moments, the conversion matrix finished its job and the transport sent her back to the PC.

"Thanks Wallaby. Good work."

"Thank you, Master. Any time," he smiled before vanishing back into his pokeball. With a sigh, I straightened my backpack before moving onward. I wanted to check on Titania, as I'd decided to name her, but more than that, I wanted to be done with this stupid cave. How much more could there possibly be?

 _Titania claims her spot!_

 _Species: Aron_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught in Granite Cave 2F_

 _Steel/Rock Type_

 _Ability: Rock Head - Prevents Recoil damage_

 _Jolly Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 11_

 _HP: 31/33 Sp. Attack: 13 Attack: 21_ _Sp. Defense: 15 Defense: 29_ _Speed: 12_

 _Moves: Tackle (T), Harden (T), Mud-Slap (C), Headbutt (T)_

Now on the third floor of the cave, I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. The ground was cool, yet the humidity that flooded the caverns from the beach still clung to my head like sweat. Taking another step, the light that Clotho exuded began to fade. "Clotho?" I asked, turning to look at her. Was this some game she was playing? If so I was not amused.

But when I turned to look at her, she seemed as puzzled as I was. She closed her eyes in concentration, trying to focus on her light, but it simply continued to dim until finally we were in pitch darkness. "Master?!" she cried, and I began looking about frantically, trying to locate her.

"Don't worry Clotho," I assured her. "I've got an Escape Rope in my bag somewhere. I just have to find it." As I opened it I began to rummage through my pack, but I was unable to find it. "J-just keep calm," I instructed, tearing through it again. It wasn't in here! That was impossible! I had at least three of them!

I could hear a sinister giggling behind me. "Afraid of the dark?" the voice purred in my ear causing me to wheel about only to find a sheet of black. There was nothing there. "What's this?" it asked, just behind me, causing me to turn around again to find nothing. That was when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body, stroking my chest. "A human?"

I grabbed the pair of arms, but when I pulled them away from me, they disappeared through my fingers like smoke. "Who are you?" I demanded. "Show yourself!" Where was Clotho? Why couldn't I hear her anymore?

"Do you really want to see me?" the voice asked, just a breath from my ear. I could tell it was feminine, but other than that, I wasn't sure. I swallowed nervously, another drop of sweat falling from my cheek to land on the stone ground with a plop.

"Yes," I replied, my hand reaching to my waist. This was a moemon, I was certain of it. I'd capture her and make her tell me where she took Clotho. However, as my fingers brushed my belt, I couldn't feel any of my pokeballs. They were all gone. But that was impossible!

Two glowing eyes shimmered in front of me like diamonds, just hovering there. They were beautifully bright, sparkling in the darkness, but with no form attached to them. "Missing something?" she teased.

I was absolutely defenseless. I had no moemon, no pokeballs. I was completely at this creature's mercy. "What do you want with me?" I demanded. The two eyes vanished briefly for a moment, before suddenly opening just a foot from my face.

This time, they were revealed to in fact be two crystaline gemstones on top of a moemon's head, made to appear like eyes peering out from her long purple hair tied in a bow and draped along side of her to look almost like arms instead of pig tails. Beneath her bangs, a pair of deep violet eyes peered out, staring into mine. She was a surprisingly curvy moemon, a red gemstone embedded just between the tops of her breasts, which were constrained in a low cut dress the same color as her hair and thigh high stockings. "A kiss," she answered, a soft smile on her face.

Despite the friendly invitation, alarm bells began to ring madly in my head. I was often subscribed to the universal truth that if something seemed to be too good to be true, it was. Noting my hesitation, she pulled her hands from behind her back to reveal that she was holding my belt and pokemon.

"One kiss, and I'll give it back," she promised.

"Why do you want a kiss from me so badly?" I inquired.

She shrugged her shoulders playfully. "Maybe because I think you're cute," she giggled sweetly before her body floated into the air to rest just in front of me. "Just one," she pleaded, "please?"

The warm blood that ran through my veins told me to go for it. There was nothing wrong with just one kiss, right? "Okay," I surrendered. "Just one, then you give me back my stuff." Her smile became bigger as she leaned closer to me. I in turn leaned closer to her as well, and just as I was puckering up, her smile grew even bigger...and bigger...and bigger. Soon, she had a fanged grin that spread from ear to ear, before her jaw fell unhinged like a snake, and she lunged towards me.

I quickly stumbled back in surprise, tripping over something in the darkness and landing with a painful thud on my backside. She began laughing wildly as I scrambled away from her, clutching her stomach as she rolled to her side mid-air. Wiping one of her eyes, she continued giggling, "You humans are so priceless! It's always so cute when you shriek in terror."

God damn it! I knew it was a trick! "Give me back my stuff!" I demanded, standing up. I wouldn't fall for that again.

"What stuff?" she sang, causing me to let out an annoyed growl.

"You _know_ what stuff," I hissed. "Give it back."

"Sorry, you'll have to be more specific," she teased before turning to run away.

"Hey, hold it!" I shouted after her, starting to run to give chase. Just as I was upon her, she vanished in a cloud of darkness causing me to come to a halt. Now where had she gone? Just as I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to find her fanged grin inches from my face.

"Boo!"

This time, my hand shot out and managed to grasp her arm by the wrist, causing her eyes to widen. "Got you!" I declared. "Now give me my stuff back!"

"No fair! Why aren't you scared anymore?" she whined, starting to tug away from my grip. "You're supposed to be terrified!"

"It was a good jump scare, but I don't fall for the same trick twice," I scoffed. "Now give me my belt and my moemon back."

"I didn't take them," she grunted, trying hard to escape from me by pulling on my fingers on by one to little avail. "See, you're still wearing it, now will you let me go?"

Sure enough, it was wrapped around my waist just as it had always been. Another trick? "Where's Clotho?" I demanded. The darkness began to fade away, revealing Clotho who was still calling my name earlier in the cave, her wings brightly sparkling to illuminate the stone walls.

"Please, let me go?" she begged, "I'm sorry I scared you. I was just playing! I'll give you a kiss for real this time, just let go of me!" She was so pitiful now that I'd had a grip on her.

"Not until I find out what you are," I grumbled, using my free hand to get my pokedex out and point it in her direction. As it began to scan her, she shyly used her other arm to cover her breasts.

"A-are you looking through my clothes?!" she squealed, her cheeks turning as red as the stone on her chest.

"M-master!" Clotho cried, having managed to catch sight of both of us. "Thank goodness, you're okay!" Noting my prisoner, a frown crossed her face. "Why are you holding hands with a strange moemon?" she questioned.

"This," I explained, scanning my screen's readout, "is a Sableye. Apparently, they're really fond of playing tricks on people and…" my words trailed off, "can suck out your soul if you look at them for too long."

"E-erm...y-yeah!" she declared. "Begone foolish mortal! Measily humans have no chance before my might! I will drain your soul! Now release me before I demonstrate my fearsome power upon you, and perhaps I will show you mercy!"

Covering my eyes just in case, I sighed. "Clotho, if you please." Flapping her wings fiercely, she fired an absorption beam over the Sableye, causing her to let out a pained cry.

"Okay, okay!" she squealed. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"

When the ray cut off, she stood there, panting with sweat dripping down her face. Taking a pokeball, I reached out and pressed it gently against her forehead. "I'm cashing in on that kiss later," I informed her as she gave a sigh of surrender, before being sucked into the pokeball.

"A k-kiss?!" Clotho protested.

Thinking back to an anime I particularly enjoyed about a macabre young girl who was rather unrefined, I decided to name the Sableye Sunako. One thing was for certain, those powers of hers would be very useful in the coming gym battles. The matrix complete, the ball vanished from my hand.

 _Sunako regrets playing her prank...sort of!_

 _Species: Sableye_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught in Granite Cave 3F_

 _Dark/Ghost Type_

 _Ability: Keen Eye - Prevents loss of accuracy_

 _Brave Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 10_

 _HP: 28/31 Sp. Attack: 19 Attack: 24_ _Sp. Defense: 19 Defense: 22_ _Speed: 14_

 _Moves: Leer (Co), Scratch (T), Foresight (S), Night Shade (S)_

As we proceeded further into the cave, I could sense an unease coming from Clotho. "Does the kiss thing really bother you that much?" I asked finally. "It was a joke."

"N-no," she murmured. "It's not that. I was just thinking...you've caught two more Moemon now. Who are you going to replace in the party for them? Assuming you will, I mean."

I pondered it for a moment. "Well, Artemis and Honda are probably going to be the ones I place in the PC. They could use a break, and I don't mind giving it to them. Why? Did you want the break?"

"No!" she cried, a little more forcefully than I expected. When I looked at her confused, she visibly sank. "I'm...I'm worried you don't like me anymore, Master," she whispered. "I know I lied to you, but...I said I was sorry. I just don't know what else to do so you'll forgive me."

I stopped walking, turning to beckon her closer. She fluttered closer to me, and I just wrapped my arms around her, drawing her into my embrace. "Clotho, I may be upset with you, but I'd never hate you. You lied to me, but you also have been exceedingly loyal. The reason I was so upset that you lied is because I really trusted you, and now I'm struggling to do that," I explained nuzzling against her.

She reciprocated the gesture, sniffling as tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Master," she whimpered. "I swear, I'll never lie to you again. Honest, I won't."

Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, I released her from my arms. "I'm afraid the only thing that'll fix this is time," I replied. "I know it's frustrating and I'm sure you are very sorry. I'm just not very trusting by nature. You'll have to earn my trust back."

"How?"

"By being there for me when I need you. By telling me the truth, no matter what. It's not your fault what happened with Atropos, and the fact she's okay is a miracle within itself. You're not to blame, but it doesn't change that you manipulated me to let her go, which means in a way it is my fault that she was there."

"Don't say that, Master," she begged, but I just ruffled her hair.

"Look. Once we find Steven, I'm going to start spending more one on one time with each of you, okay? When your turn rolls around, we can talk about this more. I promise."

"Okay," she breathed. "I'm really sorry again, Master. Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Don't mention it," I replied, turning to go further into the dungeon.

Reaching the final area, I found it to be a small cavern where a man stood by himself. He was hunched over the ground, staring at a pile of rocks and mumbling to himself. Seeing no one else present I cleared my throat. "Steven?" I asked.

"Hmm? Yes, that's me?" He turned around surprised to see anyone else here.

"What are you doing here?"

"I collect rare stones for study," he explained. "But, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Vulpus. I have a letter here for you from Mr. Stone," I informed him, pulling out the envelope and passing it to him.

"You went through all this trouble for me?"

"No trouble," I lied. "It was on my way to Slateport. I'm just sorry it took me so long to finally deliver it."

"You caught me at a great time. I was actually just about to leave," he said, tightening his glove. "I know its not much, but you're welcome to this TM. It is a powerful move called steel wing. Maybe your Beautifly there can learn it."

"Oh...thank you sir. I appreciate that. I"ll take a look some other time."

"Thanks again for delivering the letter. I hope we meet again."

"Bye," I waved as he left the cave.

"Master, are you going to have me learn the move?" Clotho asked.

"Actually, once I pull Artemis back from her break, I'll probably teach it to her." Seeing her look of rejection, I sighed. "It's nothing personal Clotho. She can make better use of it than you can. I know what I'm doing, you need to trust me, okay?"

She frowned. "I wish you'd trust me again," she murmured, causing another twinge of guilt. Was I taking this too far? Remaining silent, I used another Escape Rope to avoid having to go back through the cave all over again. Now to find Mr. Briney. I hoped he wasn't too sore for having to stay here for so long. I offered to pay for his hotel, but he told me that he was more than happy to handle it himself.

Once I'd managed to trade out Artemis and Honda for Titania and Sunako, we set sail again, I sank into my bed and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. After everything that had happened, I felt like I needed rest. No sooner had I fallen asleep with Titania (having claimed my lap as 'her spot') that the phone in my pocket began to buzz.

Groaning, I fished around in my pocket before pulling it out to glance at its screen. The name Roxanne was flashing there. Oh Lord, what did this girl want now? Flipping it open, I put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey there! I just got word from Brawly that you managed to claim his badge. He sounded _pissed_. What did you do? You didn't try to trick him into giving you a blowjob did you?"

"Hardeeharhar. No, the asshole nearly killed my Magikarp."

"Why did you send a Magikarp to fight against Brawly?" she demanded. "I didn't think even you were that stupid."

"Hey, I didn't send her out! She was just watching the fight and Brawly attacked her randomly after he restrained my Beautifly who actually was fighting!"

"Was he losing?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah. Clotho was beating his Moemon senseless."

"I should have warned you," she sighed. "Brawly is a really sore loser. If he thinks he's going to lose, he tries to play dirty. Is your Magikarp okay?"

"She's fine," I admitted. "My Beautifly on the other hand…"

"What? What happened to her?"

"She and I are in a bit of a tiff," I explained. "She told me she'd been training with the Magikarp in order to convince me to let Atropos watch her fight in the gym. I've never had one of my Moemon lie to me before. I've been benching her for the time being until I can trust her again."

"Well that's stupid," she commented, filing her nails before blowing the dust from them. "How is she supposed to prove that she's trustworthy if you never let her out again?" I turned a bright red. I couldn't believe that thought hadn't even occurred to me. "Anyway, forget about that for a moment. How goes the search for your girl?"

"My what?" I asked confused, just as one of Titania's eyes opened to examine me. Noting the device in my hand, she leapt forward grabbing it and rolling to the ground. "Titania, no!"

"Mine!" she cried, running as fast as she could around the room with it while I tried desperately tried to capture her.

"No, Titania, we talked about sharing!"

"You share with Titania!" she argued, holding it above her head as she clambered on to the bed. I could hear Roxanne speaking shouting in confusion over the line before I pounced, grabbing my Aron around her waist and holding her in the air where she couldn't run. Plucking my phone from her grip, she began to squirm, trying to take it back.

"Hey Roxy, sorry about that...my Aron is a tad possessive," I grunted, straining to keep her separated from the phone. "Anyway, what were you asking about?"

"Your girl," she repeated. "You know, the one who wanted to leave? More interested in research than in battling? Broke your heart so bad you decided to force me into a blow job? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about," I commented. What the heck was she talking about. "Honest. I've absolutely no clue."

"What, did you hit your head or something?! You practically broke down in tears with me when we were talking about it!"

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I nearly cried," I argued. "Maybe you're mistaking me for another trainer you blew after getting your ass kicked."

"Hey, fuck you asshole! I was going to give you advice but now you can just fuck off. I'll see you next time you roll into town, and you better be ready for round two mother fucker, because I will END you!" With a click the phone line disconnected, leaving me stunned. What the hell was she talking about? I didn't remember any girl like that. Shutting my eyes tightly, I tried to remember, but nothing came through.

After a few moments, I banished the thought from my mind. Maybe Roxanne had confused me for someone else, as unlikely as it seemed. As I slipped the phone back into my pocket, my squirming Aron suddenly let out a pitiful whine. "But...mine," she whimpered.

I gently stroked her silvery hair. "You know, not everything you see has to belong to you," I told her. "If you like something, you don't have to claim it. You can just say you like it." She thought about it for a moment, nuzzling back against my hand in thought.

Sliding under my arm, she crawled back into my lap, curling up into a small ball with a smile. She seemed so happy to be getting this attention. Maybe she didn't get any and that's why she was so possessive.

"Let me guess. Your spot?"

She looked up at me, gave a cute yawn before shaking her head and sinking back into place. "My Master," she whispered, closing her eyes and falling fast asleep. Watching her tranquil slumber made my heart race.

I often worried if my Moemon were happier before meeting me. I was glad that Titania at least was enjoying her new life. "Yeah," I surrendered to her softly. "Your Master." Closing my eyes, I found myself once more drifting off into a calm peaceful sleep.

Game Saved...(To be continued)


	9. Chapter 9

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 9

As I slept, my mind drifted to faraway places and strange people I'd never met. Namely, the one that stuck out to me most was that of the girl. It was the same girl in my previous dream that I'd had just the other night in Dewford.

"It's you," I whispered, causing her to flash me a soft, kind smile. "Who are you?" Her image was far clearer this time. Her long brown hair peered out from under her bandana as she pressed herself closer to me.

Still she said nothing, her beautiful blue eyes shining as I stared longingly into them. I wanted her. I wanted her so badly I could barely stand it. I leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers. It felt so right, so familiar, but when my eyes opened again, she was fading away.

Her body was vanishing within my arms, blowing away on the breeze into nothingness. Her smile still remained as I tried with little success to hold her there. As she literally slipped through my fingers, I collapsed to my knees, begging her to stay. "Please! Don't go! Just tell me your name! Tell me where to find you! Please!"

With a jerk, I was tossed from my dream. Landing on my stomach off of the cot, I let out a groan. Just as I began to get up a heavy weight slammed on my back, sending me to the ground again. "My stool," Titania commented above me affectionately.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, holding up her ball and returning her to its safety. Looking out the window of the room I could see a beach outside, with people playing all up and down it. Was this Slateport? Why did we land so roughly? Pushing open the door, I looked around for Mr. Briney. "Captain?" I called, making my way to the aft to see him standing just beside the bridge, feeding his precious Peeko.

"Oh! Good morning, Vulpus! We've arrived, but I didn't wish to wake you. Sorry about the rough landing. I'm afraid Slateport doesn't have a dock for small boats like ours, so we have to use the beach. Care for some breakfast?"

I shook my head. "Oh no, thank you, sir. I actually just want to hurry and get to the gym after I deliver this package."

"Oh, Slateport doesn't have a gym," he explained. "No, instead they have something called a 'battle tent'. You fight with rental Moemon. You should check it out if you get free time. I know you're a busy man."

"Hopefully not for much longer," I laughed. "Anything else you can tell me about this place?"

"Not much. I'd recommend taking a look at the Seaside Shack if you have some down time. The owner is a friend of mine. If you can wow him with some Moemon fights, he'll be willing to give you some food for free. Other than that, you can visit the Moemon Fan Club (the weirdos), and there's also, of course, the shipyards. I imagine that's where you'll find your man."

"Thanks, I'll check there first. Are you going to be staying here long?"

"Perhaps. I go where the wind takes me, bucko. That's the first rule of being a sailor. If you need me, you know who to call."

"Thanks again," I waved, leaping from the aft down to the sand. As I began heading up the beach, I noticed many people battling moemon. Most of them were children, barely even ten years old.

I sparred with a few of them myself. Atropos and Sunako could use the training. Just as I entered the city, however, I saw a scene that made me freeze. There were nearly a dozen men, and they were all wearing Team Aqua's uniforms. This could spell trouble. Were they searching for me?

Curiously, I slowly crept my way along the line, pretending to just be another wandering tourist. It was then I saw at the front, a woman with pink hair, also dressed in the Team's uniform. Watching them from afar, I was surprised to see they were talking to the ticket booth operator at the museum. What were they planning? Also, what sort of criminals buy tickets to a museum? I'd assumed they'd have just broken in.

Content that I was safe to move around, I returned to search for my contact. Heading to the shipyard, I was greeted by a researcher. "Hey, I have a package here for Captain Stern," I explained.

"Oh, those must be the goods from Devon Corp. I'm really sorry, but Captain Stern isn't here right now. He's on an undersea exploration. I'm not sure when he'll be back, sorry."

I frowned, looking at the goods in my hand before slipping them back in my pack. "Ah, well. I'll just hold on to these for the time being then, I guess. If he does come back, can you give him this number?" I asked, writing down my phone information.

"Sure thing," the researcher agreed, tucking the paper into his pocket. "Sorry for the trouble."

"No worries," I assured him. Stepping back out into the sun, I began to ponder what to do next. I wasn't much for using rental moemon. I preferred to fight with my own. Noticing a path heading to the North, I smiled. Perhaps it was time to get in some training and perhaps find more companions.

Opening one of my pokeballs, I released Sunako, allowing her to materialize beside me before quickly shielding her eyes. "Ah, it's so bright!" she complained with a whimper. "I swear, you're so mean!"

"It's just the sun," I scoffed. "You're such a drama queen."

"What do you want?" she groaned. "Why must you torment me?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm not trying to torment you," I explained calmly. "I just wanted to start spending more one on one time with my moemon. Now it's your turn."

"Hooray for me," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Why do you want to spend one on one time with me anyway? You've already caught me, right? It shouldn't matter how you treat me now."

"Of course, it does," I argued. "Would you rather I be mean and nasty to you?"

A sly grin crossed her face. "Only if we have some privacy," she purred, trying to fluster me. It worked as I looked away from her, continuing up the path. Chuckling, she hurried after me before wrapping her arm around me. "Oh relax, I'm just teasing you," she promised. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Training," I explained with a grin.

"Again?"

"It never stops," I told her. "We have to keep getting stronger. Especially you."

"Me?"

"My Dad owns a normal type gym. Since they can't hurt you, it makes you the prime candidate for fighting them. I've got to strengthen you up if I want to beat him."

"Daddy issues, huh?" she mused, scratching her cheek. "Let me guess. He's left you with some irrevocably big task to perform or else you worry you'll never be half the man he is."

"Just the opposite," I grumbled. "I'm twice the man he'll ever be."

"Oh? That's a rather bold claim. I wouldn't mind checking for myself just to be sure," she purred, causing me to blush even more. She pinched my cheek playfully before suddenly freezing. "Don't move," she instructed.

"What? What is it?"

"There's some sort of foul creature ahead," she hissed, ducking low in the grass.

"What? Where?"

"Shhh!" she hushed me. Crawling forward, she lay against the grown before slowly raising her finger to a small pool of water, where small sounds of splashing could be heard. "Look, there."

Peering over the grass, I could see a small girl in a blue and white dress rolling around in the water. She was giggling and splashing it into the air, the small wing like appendages on her head flittering happily. "What, the Wingull?" I asked.

"You know that beast?!"

"Yeah…they're not exactly threatening."

"How can you say that?!" she exclaimed. "Look at those little toes of hers! They're like daggers."

With a sigh, I stood up, but she quickly tried to yank me back down. Hearing my movement, the Wingull paused in her playing, looking up at me in surprise. "Hey there," I waved. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your bath."

She sat there for a minute, just pondering it before suddenly spitting a high pressured stream of water into my face. "M-master, are you okay?" Sunako asked, rushing to my side.

"I'm fine," I assured her. "Just a bit of water."

"Ugly," the Wingull spat, sticking out her tongue.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"That you're ugly, apparently," Sunako commented before stepping between us. "Don't worry, Master. I'll handle her." Just as she finished saying it, the Wingull spat another stream of water, this time into Sunako's face, causing her hair to become sopping wet. This time when her eyes opened, they had a scary glare about them. "No one...messes up my hair," she muttered eerily, just as the Wingull got a strange expression on her face.

"N-no!" she squealed, flittering about wildly, only to continue falling to the ground. "D-don't, pl-please!" She continued squirming around and for a moment I thought Sunako was doing something to torture her. Or that's what I thought until she let out a rather hedonistic moan at the top of her lungs.

"Sunako...what are you doing?"

"Showing her her worst fear," she commented. "Apparently, she has a fear of men."

"How can you…" My question was interrupted by another loud moan as she tugged at her skirt. "Tell? Is she being mentally raped?"

"What? No. She's enjoying this. That's what scares her. She apparently doesn't like it when attractive males give her attention. It makes her flustered."

"Well then. Maybe that's why she called me ugly."

"Or maybe she called you ugly because she thinks you're ugly."

"Shut up. I'm ending this." Pulling out a pokeball, I threw it to her, just as her toes curled and her eyes rolled back. With one last moan, she vanished, disappearing into the small orb. "This is probably the most awkward catch I've ever made."

"You? You think this is awkward? I'm stunned, Master."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She smirked. "Let's just say, we moemon girls love to gossip. Don't think I don't know about you and a certain Beautifly."

"Don't," I quickly interrupted her, my expression suddenly turning serious. "Just...don't."

Picking up on it, the smile on her face faded. "Okay, Master. I won't talk about it again," she promised. "Sorry. I didn't mean...I just thought…"

"It's fine," I lied. "Now what should we call this one? How about 'Beatrice'?"

"Beatrice?" Sunako questioned. "Why 'Beatrice'?"

"Ever read 'Much Ado About Nothing'? 'I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow before hearing a man swear he loves me.' Famous man hater of drama."

"Didn't take you much as a fan of theatre, Master," she giggled.

"Well, the ladies love it," I confessed, sending the pokeball into the PC. Sunako just rolled her eyes as we continued walking up the path. This time, however, it was my turn to stop cold. More Team Aqua were blocking the route ahead. God, they were everywhere!

"What is it? What's wrong, Master?" she asked.

"Those men are criminals," I whispered. "They're after a package I'm supposed to deliver. It looks like they're looking for something else here though. We should head back to town." Rushing back into Slateport, I couldn't help but notice that the Team Aqua members I'd spotted earlier were gone. Were they all in the museum?

"Now what, Master?" Sunako asked. "Should we investigate?"

"Y-yeah," I agreed. "I think we should. They're definitely up to something."

As we entered the museum, we immediately found Team Aqua. They were all just staring at the various displays. "They look more like kids on a fieldtrip than a gang of criminals," Sunako pointed out. "Are you sure these are the right guys?"

"Yeah, I'm positive," I murmured, walking further in. Just as I did, one of them clapped me on the shoulder, causing me to spin, ready to fight, but he quickly put up his hands defensively.

"W-wait! Don't, I'm sorry!" I was completely stupefied. "L-look, I was that guy you sicked your Taillow on in the forest," he explained, lifting up his shirt to show the scar by his liver. "L-look, I'm sorry I tried to kill you. Please, you have to forgive me."

"...What?"

"Here. You can have this TM, for your umm…" he nodded towards Sunako beside me. "Your moemon," he stammered finally, causing her to shyly cover herself. "Sorry again," he repeated. "Are we cool?"

Unsure of what else to say, I simply nodded my head. With that he continued to examine the displays, leaving me standing there gaping like an idiot. "What the fuck is going on?" I murmured.

"Maybe you misjudged them, Master?"

"I don't think you understand," I hissed. "He tried to kill a man in cold blood."

"And you taught him a lesson," she giggled.

"I'm not used to people actually learning them," I admitted. Relaxing slightly, I continued up the stairs to see more of the museum. We'd already paid our entry fee. No point in not enjoying it.

There was another man there, though he wasn't part of Team Aqua. Immediately, I noticed that on his lab coat was the name Stern. I could scarcely believe my luck.

"Captain Stern?" I asked.

He looked up from the small model he was examining in surprise. "Oh, hello! Yes, that's me. How can I help you?"

"I have a package for you," I explained, offering it to him. "From Mr. Stone."

"Ah, those are the parts I needed for my upcoming expedition! We were supposed to take an underwater research survey, but unfortunately something went awry. Thank you for…"

"HOLD IT!" A booming voice declared. A pit formed in my stomach as I looked up to see two members of Team Aqua. God damn it. "We'll be taking those parts."

"Well, I've been wrong before," Sunako sighed.

"Hand them over!" One of the grunts growled, advancing on Captain Stern.

"Looks like they need a review," I commented, stepping between them with Sunako. "Let's teach them a thing or two, hmm?"

"Yes, Master. Let's," she agreed, ready to fight. Throwing out a moemon with crimson eyes and sharp teeth, they faced off. Sunako took almost no time at all using her ghostly powers to manipulate her foe.

As the piranha like boy raced towards her, teeth gnashing, she moved out of the way, small dark tendrils lashing out at him from behind. Everywhere they seemed to strike him caused him to flinch in surprise. It was as if he couldn't see what was attacking him.

"Stop tormenting him and end this," I commanded.

"Ugh, you're no fun," she sighed before with a flick of her hair, she left a nasty gash across his chest, sending him scrambling back to his master.

"My turn!" the other one declared, leaping in to fight.

"See?! What did I say?! They never learn!" I protested. As he sent out a Zubat, I pointed to it. "A little less playing this time, please."

"Fine, fine! Geez!" she groaned, slamming it to the ground with more of her dark tendrils. "Are you happy now? God."

"Not yet, I'm not," I retorted as he sent out another Carvanha, just like his last ally.

"Battling is so tedious," she grumbled. "Hey, dick! We're already going to beat your ass. Will you please just stop delaying the inevitable and turn yourself in?"

"Carvanha! Use bite!"

"Guess not." As she lashed wildly at the fish boy, she suddenly withdrew her tendrils with a hiss. Her body had begun to turn red as if it were scraped up. "What is up with his skin?!" she growled, just as he lunged forward and sank his fangs into her.

"Ha! So much for that kid," he laughed.

Sunako was far from down though. Her gem began to glow brightly before a large nova of darkness radiated outward. The Carvanha released her, collapsing to the ground with eyes wide in horror. The grunts behind him were cowering, too. Caught in her massive fear wave. "Quick, Master. Let's go!" she cried.

Running past the two men who were gripping their heads and screaming in terror, the three of us ran down stairs only to come face to face with a man who stood proudly, his fierce eyes glaring us down. "I came to see what took my men so long," he stated coldly. "Only to find out they were held up by some kid."

"Who are you?" I demanded. "If you want to fight…"

"I'm Archie, kid. I'm the leader of Team Aqua. All life comes from the sea. Our goal is thus to expand the sea. Surely you can see the sense in that." I said nothing, causing him to sigh. "Well, you're still young. Tell you what, punk. Run on back to Team Magma. Tell them, Team Aqua isn't done yet."

With that, he simply turned, and vanished out the door. "What was all that about?" Stern asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But I don't like it one bit."

"Master, if all of the grunts here are gone...maybe the ones on the road are gone, too," she pointed out. "We should check it and find out."

I nodded in agreement. "Are you going to be all right, Captain?"

"Yes," he assured us. "Now we can finally get underway after so many delays. I'll be sure to tell Mr. Stone that you came through. Thank you so very much again, for the delivery and for bailing me out of that sticky situation."

"Hey, putting the hurt on bad guys is what we do best," I said, trying to hide just how shaken I was. That Archie guy was terrifying. I had no doubt that if he had attacked us, I may not have been able to protect my moemon or myself. He could have killed us all. This did little, however, other than strengthening my resolve. "Come on Sunako. Let's get us a new badge. Mauville awaits."

As we continued down the path, I took a deep breath. Things were finally starting to calm down now that I was out of the city. Sunako had decided she'd rather spend the remainder of her time in her pokeball. She seemed pretty exhausted after the last move she pulled. I didn't blame her. So, now I walked alone, up until a familiar face came to me. "Ah, Vulpus, I'm so glad to see you!" the scruffy looking man declared.

"Ah, Professor Birch. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, actually. Do you know where May is? I was hoping to find her with you."

"I'm sorry, who?" I asked.

"My daughter, you jokester," he laughed. "I guess you two split up? That makes sense. Ah well, if you see her let her know I was looking for her. I just wanted to come and give you my number. If you plug it into your pokedex, it will allow me to analyze it to see what sort of progress you've made."

"Oh, okay," I replied, still confused. "But, sir about this 'May', I don't think…"

"Just if you see her," he repeated. "Sorry I can't really stay and chat. I'm in something of a hurry myself. See you later." As he waved, running off, I stood there utterly confused. Why did people assume I just knew whoever they were talking about. First Roxanne, now the professor?

As I walked along Route 110, a thought occurred to me. If I supposedly met these people, then one of the moemon who had been with me the entire time would have had to have met them too. Summoning my Combusken, I asked him earnestly, "Toasty, I need your help. Do you know a girl named May?"

He blinked confused. "Master? Of course I know May. How would I not?"

"I don't remember her," I confessed.

"That's odd," he mused, scratching his cheek. "She's not someone you'd likely forget."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've always been rather attached to her, Master. Don't you remember the picnic is Rustboro? You two seemed to really enjoy each other's company."

"Toasty, I think something is very wrong," I whispered. "I...I can't remember any of it. I don't know what you're talking about."

He comfortingly wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Don't fret, Master. I'm sure it'll come back to you. If you like, I'll walk with you and tell you what I know."

I smiled. "Thanks friend," I sighed. "You're always looking out for me."

"Of course I am, we're partners, Master. We swore we'd become Champions together, and here we are."

Moving further ahead, we continued to discuss May and my relationship with her. She seemed very important to me, which only troubled me more. How could I have forgotten my best friend? It didn't make any sense. Something was definitely amiss.

After he explained to me the way we'd met, there was a crack in the sky, and rain began to drizzle down above us. I could see that it was stinging Toasty. It didn't necessarily cause any damage to him, but I knew he found himself uncomfortable.

Up ahead was a building labeled 'Trick House'. I could tell it was some sort of gimick, but it'd be a good place to stop and rest from the rain. Sure enough, when we stepped inside, there was absolutely no one there.

A cup of tea sat on the table, steam rising from the hot liquid. Whoever was here hadn't been gone for long. "Hello?" I called. No response. "Well, this is odd," I commented to Toasty who had begun shaking out his feathery hair to dry it.

"Agreed. I wonder what manner of place this is."

Noticing a gleam out of the corner of my eye, I could see the bottom of a man's foot stuck out from under the table. "I know how we can find out," I muttered, going and tapping him on the shoe.

"Drat! How did you know I was here?!" The man cried, rolling out from under the desk in a flash. Jumping to his feet, the rather extravagant man held open his arms as if he'd performed some marvelous trick. "Welcome, to the Trick House! I am the Trick Master! Let us see if you are smart enough to beat my challenges! Behind the scroll you go, ha ha!" Tossing down a smoke bomb, Toasty and I began to cough.

Through the fog, I could see him run off through a hidden panel, followed by the sound of a log engaging. "Well, at least we're dry," I commented. "Want to give it a shot?"

Toasty waved the smoke out of his face, coughing once more. "Why not? We need to wait for the rain to stop anyway. We wouldn't want you to catch cold, Master."

Holding the scroll open for him, the two of us stepped into the dark hall way, examining our surroundings. Slipping inside, I was stunned to find a gigantic complex sprawling through the back.

Toasty and I looked at one another and immediately, both had the same thought. This was weird. Stepping forward, we continued through the only available path before being stopped by a pretty girl who wanted to fight.

"Master, perhaps this could be a learning opportunity for Atropos?" Toasty suggested. I went to reach for my pokeball but hesitated. "Master?"

"The last time we fought a trainer with Atropos, he nearly killed her for spectating. This is the Trick House. What if they have some sort of booby trap and she gets hurt again."

Toasty pondered it for a moment before speaking again. "Master, we cannot let fear dictate our actions. When we do, that is when our enemy wins. I understand your concern, but I can assure you that Atropos is ready. She has learned to defend herself, albeit poorly, but still she is more than capable of not making herself a target. But the choice is yours, I bow to your decision, Master."

Finally, I nodded, summoning Atropos by my side. "Hey, what's the big idea?" the girl asked. "You're fighting with two Moemon? I only have one…"

"Don't worry," I assured her with smile. "Atropos here is still learning. She's not going to be participating this time, just observing. Is that okay?"

"Well…" the girl frowned, rubbing the back of her neck. Her eyes flowed to the adorable young Atropos, who sat with a plop in her long orange dress, watching the three of us with wide sparkling eyes. "I'm sure that's fine," she surrendered. "Just...if my boss asks if I let you, I'm going to tell him you surprised me. I really need this job."

"That's fine, I understand," I chuckled. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Sure enough, the battle didn't last long. Toasty rolled through the enemy Oddish like it was nothing. The poor moemon didn't stand a chance. Recalling her, the lass, whose name we learned was Sally, took a step back and offered us the next path...blocked by a tree.

Toasty easily sliced through it, allowing us to move forward and as we passed by, Atropos ran up to Sally before I could stop her and hugged her legs. "Thank you," she said, prompting Sally to give her a friendly pat on the head.

Maybe Toasty was right. I needn't worry about something happening to Atropos, not while both of us were still around. Brawly was a jerk, but these people, the normal people...they wouldn't dare hurt something so sweet and innocent.

Part of me wondered if I'd ever be able to use Atropos in battle. Not because she was too unintelligent or anything like that, but just because of how compassionate and well-meaning she was. Whatever the case would be, I'd want her just the way she was.

Moving onward, we navigated our way through the maze, defeating the other two trainers simply without issue. Atropos continued to watch and learn eagerly, her eyes absorbing all the information she could. Every now and then Toasty would explain to her the finer points of combat: keeping your guard up, knowing when to counterattack, that sort of thing.

I couldn't help but feel he was a much better fit to teach her than Clotho, but of course I kept such thoughts and feelings suppressed. I felt awful that I hadn't spent much time with Clotho lately. _You spent three days with her_ , I quickly pointed out to myself. _And one rather eventful night_.

Shaking my head to forget such things, I entered the password we'd located on to the door, and sure enough it opened, revealing the infamous Trick Master. He seemed genuinely surprised to see us, despite the fact that his maze wasn't entirely too challenging.

"You may think you've won, but just wait! I'll have more challenges to stump you in due time! Take your prize for all I care, but you may not mock me yet!" He again threw a smoke bomb before dropping a small box on the table and vanishing through a large dug out hole in the wall.

"I disagree," I muttered, "I don't think I'll have to wait to mock him." Picking up the box, I opened it to find a piece of candy. I gave a sigh, pocketing it and heading towards the cave. "Good news, Toasty. I think the rain has stopped."

"Then we should continue towards Mauville, Master," he agreed. "While I know your dislike of wastes of time, I will say that I did have some fun. Didn't you?"

Giving him a pat on the head, I nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. Let's keep moving."

As we made our way through the low road there was silence between us. I was still deep in thought about May as well as everything else that had been happening as of late. That was when I saw her.

The girl in my dreams. She was just standing there in the middle of the road, writing in her journal. I had to see her. My heart raced as I trudged through the grass. With a trembling hand, I reached out and gently tapped her shoulder.

Standing up, she turned to look over her shoulder to see me. "Hi," I murmured. "I...I know this is going to sound strange but…"

Her eyes immediately narrowed, and what had once been a kind expression quickly furrowed into rage and anger as she leapt back from me. "Stay away from me, you asshole!" she snarled, grabbing a pokeball.

"Wh-what?"

"I told you to leave me alone. You beat me last time, but I won't lose to you again!" Before I could even fathom what was happening she hurled her pokeball to the ground, bringing forth a Lombre.

Upon seeing me, the moemon began to blush, hiding her face beneath her wide green hat, shaped like a lily pad. Her emerald dress fluttered in the wind as Toasty stepped between us. "May, stop this," he pleaded. "I know you're upset but…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your excuses! Lombre, go!"

"O-okay!" she squeaked nervously before rushing towards Toasty. With a quick spin, he easily easily sent her sprawling with his heel, his eyes burning fiercely in annoyed determination. "Ow…" she whimpered.

May sighed, recalling her before throwing out another pokeball. As Marshtomp emerged, I responded in kind with Wallaby. The two faced off fiercely. Wallaby's spores began to spread, sapping strength from the watery moemon. However, he didn't budge. What was he doing? After another round, he slammed hard into Wallaby, knocking him unconscious with one fierce blow. He'd managed to reroute his power against him!

I hesitated on my next moemon. I wasn't sure if I wanted to call her yet. Was I ready? With no choice, I grasped Clotho's pokeball and hurled it outward. As she appeared in a flash of light above the weakened Marshtomp, her eyes widened when they gazed upon May. "You…" she hissed, her fists balling up. "I've been waiting for this fight for a long time. Thank you for this opportunity, Master," she growled.

An unsettling feeling flooded over me. Somehow, I had the sensation in my mind that this would not be a typical friendly match.

Game Saved…(to be continued)


	10. Chapter 10

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 10

"May, please…" I tried. "I don't know what I did to make you so angry, but…"

"Oh, you know! You just don't care," she growled. "Marshtomp, go!"

As he leapt forward in an attempt to slam my Beautifly out of the air, Clotho easily swerved to avoid his strike, blasting him with the nutrient draining beams emitted from her brilliant wings. "Just forget her, Master! She never cared about you anyway," Clotho growled. As Marshtomp hit the ground, he winced, her beams having dealt an intense amount of damage to him.

"Get up Marshtomp!" May cried, as I stood there trembling, unable to decide what to do.

Clotho sprayed a flurry of silk onto his back, pinning him to the earth before turning towards May. "You!" she hissed, fluttering closer to her. "You hurt my Master! You tore him to pieces and you don't even care!"

May eyes went wide as Clotho continued further ahead. "C-call her off, Vulpus," she gasped. "P-please…"

"You're like a rat," she accused. "Now that you're afraid for your life, you come running back to my Master in hopes that he'll save you? You're pathetic! You don't deserve his mercy. You don't deserve to even live after how you've treated him."

Just as Clotho went to attack her, May tossed out another pokeball, causing a girl whose lower half was composed of molten magma to emerge in a burst of light. For the first time since I called her, Clotho hesitated. "Call her off," May repeated. "I don't want to have to kill her, Vulpus."

I was struggling to speak still. What was wrong with me? My head again felt like and fluffy as I tried to focus my mind. "Master?" Clotho called. "Please, help me. Don't let her hurt me, Master."

My lips moved on their own accord. "Toasty, handle the Slugma." My Combusken frowned. It was obvious he had hoped not to be part of this fight once it evolved into...whatever this was. Even still, he obediently loomed over the much smaller creature.

"Go," he instructed Clotho. "I'll handle this." With a simple kick he easily knocked the creature unconscious, causing may to immediately back up further until she was pressed against the concrete support of the overpass.

"Vulpus, what is wrong with you?!" May cried. "I know you're upset with me, but is it worth killing me over?!"

"I...I don't even know you!" I argued, causing her to look at him in shock. "I don't remember anything about you. I wanted to talk to you because I'd been seeing you in my dreams and I didn't know your name or anything! You attacked me!"

"Don't waste your time, Master. She won't listen," Clotho protested. I had to silence Clotho. She was only raising the tension with her threats.

"Enough, Clotho," I whispered softly, calling her back into her pokeball. I could feel her reluctance to return, but she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. "There. Fight's over, May. Now, talk."

Placing the back of her head against the wall, she let out a sigh of relief. "God, you scared me," she murmured. "I thought...I thought you would have actually let her kill me."

"Don't think you're safe yet," Toasty murmured. "Where is Torkoal?"

"Toasty? What are you talking about?" I asked, moving beside him.

"Last we fought, she had a Torkoal," he explained. "This time, she's not here. Where is she?" This was the first time I'd seen Toasty become angry. He was still surprisingly calm, which only added to the scariness of it.

"I'm really sorry," May whispered, her eyes sinking to her feet. "She's...she's gone."

Toasty grasped May by the collar, slamming her against the concrete wall fiercely, much to my shock. "What happened?!" he shouted in her face. "What happened to Torkoal?!"

"Toasty, calm down…" I tried, moving to his side.

"What did you do to her?!" He shouted. "She cared about you so much! What did you do?"

May's eyes began to tear up. "She made me promise not to tell you," she whispered finally. Toasty's hands began to flare up, before I quickly stood between the two of them, shoving them apart. "I'm sorry."

"You seem to be apologizing a lot with little explaining," I retorted. "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"I told you, she made me promise not to tell."

"Why?"

Her eyes went past me to the Combusken that stood, arms crossed, behind me. "Because she loved you," she replied, nodding to him. "She...she knew how upset I was. She tried to comfort me, but I was still so angry at you, Vulpus. Now you don't even remember me?"

"Don't change the subject," Toasty warned. "Where is she?"

"I told you, she's gone!"

"Gone, where?!"

"I don't know!" she boomed. "I don't know. She's just...gone. She asked me to release her, so I did. I think she wanted to look for you. I can't tell you anymore. I'm sorry."

Toasty ran his hands through his hair, taking sharp breaths. "Why would she be so dumb?" he huffed. "Where did she say she was going?"

"She didn't," May answered apologetically. "If I knew, I promise, I'd tell you."

"I believe you," Toasty sighed. "I'm sorry I became so angry."

"It's okay," May assured him. "I know you cared about her, too. Can we please talk about Vulpus and I now?"

"What is there to talk about?" I asked. "You seemed like your mind was pretty made up."

"Of course it was," she scoffed. "You cheated on me."

"I what?" I asked. "Why would I have done that?" I rubbed my temples, trying to understand. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I've been asking myself that question for the last week," she commented. "But you did. With Roxanne."

My eyes widened. "So you were the girl she was talking about," I commented. The pieces had begun to fall into place. "You were the one I was supposed to be looking for. Roxanne told me to search for you. I...I can't remember why."

"What happened to you?" May asked. "Please, tell me this isn't some sick joke."

"I wish it was. Listen, May...I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you, or at least I don't think I meant to. I...I told you that I've been dreaming about you the last few nights. Good dreams."

"Don't," she interrupted, tears again starting to form. "I'm sorry. But...I can't do this with you. Understand? You have to let me go."

"How can you ask that of me?" I demanded. "I just found out that you meant something to me and that I hurt you, now you're telling me not to try to make amends? I can't do that. I won't do that to you."

"I'm sorry," she repeated again, brushing past me. "It's better this way." With that, she took off running in the opposite direction. I went to run after her, but Toasty quickly stopped me.

"Master, stop," he urged.

"I can't do that, Toasty."

"I know you are upset and confused, Master. But I can honestly tell you, from someone who does remember, it is best if you let her go...for now."

"Could you let Torkoal go?"

He fell silent. "I too am struggling to do so. I wish to find her, and part of me knows I could most likely do that faster without being by your side. But we both need to remember that there is more at stake here than our hearts." I sighed, before nodding. He was right. "Thank you, Master. In time, I'm sure we will both find what we seek. For now, let us proceed to Mauville."

"Right. Most of our forces are injured. It's best we regroup and come back for training later."

While sitting in the hotel room, trying to unwind, I decided to let the team out to play. Atropos was thrilled to once again see her big sister, and thankfully provided an ample distraction for her. I really didn't wish to have the conversation that was needed with her. At least not yet.

Every time Wallaby would try to approach her, Titania continued to insist that the bathroom was 'her spot, and eventually I think he began to do it solely to tease her. Meanwhile, Sunako was snuggled up beside me, gently stroking my arm in an attempt to comfort me, with Toasty standing in the corner, watching the group in deep thought.

"Are you sure you're okay, Master?" Sunako asked softly, so the others couldn't hear. "I can tell something is troubling you."

"Leave him be, Sunako," Toasty suggested. "When one is trying not to think about something, it is best it is not brought up."

Sunako frowned at Toasty's statement, but chose to not press the matter further. Instead she just sighed, folding her legs beneath her so that her skirt seemed to cover them completely. "Well, whatever the case," she finally stated, "know I'm always willing to talk, Master."

"I'm surprise at you," I commented. "I thought you disliked it here."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I did at first," she admitted. "Humans are such silly things. I still think so. But at least _my_ silly human is nice enough to give me gifts when I ask for them."

"Nice try," I chuckled, causing her to pout. "Oh, that reminds me. While we were in Slateport, I managed to swing by the Seashore House and grabbed a six pack of sodas. It says it's for Moemon on the bottle, so there's one for each of you. Just let me know when you want it."

"Master, perhaps we should investigate the Gym in town to see what we will be up against," Toasty suggested. It was clear he was not comfortable being cooped up in the room while Torkoal was still somewhere out in the wild on her own. To be honest, I felt similarly about May. I wanted to distract myself from her. Perhaps some training and investigating would serve us well.

"Yay, training!" Atropos cheered, running around Clotho to leap into my lap. "Can I fight Master? Can I?"

Atropos was becoming far more intelligent, I'd noticed. What was once broken speech was starting to finally form coherent strands of sentences. She'd even learned to take a swing at an opponent now. "Oh, but Master," Clotho whined. "I thought we were going to relax."

"You don't need to worry Clotho. I don't think we'll be doing any more training today. It's already starting to get pretty late. I think it'd be best for us to at least go see the Gym Leader, not necessarily prepare for it. Know thy enemy, right?"

"I suppose," she sighed.

"Okay, everyone. Back in your pokeballs," I instructed, causing them to one by one enter their virtual homes. Once everyone was finally set, I made my way towards the gym. Out front, a familiar figure was arguing with a man. It was too late when I realized it was the boy my father forced me to help catch his Ralts.

"I'm telling you Uncle, I'm really feeling much healthier now! I don't think I'm pushing it to fight the gym."

"Wally…"

It was then the boy saw me, and his eyes widening, he quickly approached me. I had no way to try to excuse myself, so when he came straight up to me I had no choice but to simply stand there. "Vulpus! It's so good to see you again! I'm trying to convince my uncle I'm ready to fight the gym. Can you please battle me so he can see?"

So much for not training. "Sure," I surrendered. "Just a quick one, okay?"

"Okay!" he agreed. Tossing out his Ralts, I answered in kind with Atropos. Seeing her opponent she began to cheer excitedly.

"A Magikarp?" Wally asked, a frown coming to his face. "I...I wanted you to take this seriously."

"Atropos is more than capable of putting up a challenge, Wally," I stated coldly. The last thing I wanted was some careless comment to shake her confidence when she'd been doing so well. "Atropos, attack!"

Wally's eyes widened as she suddenly launched herself at him, before I quickly caught her mid air.

"Not him," I lectured sternly. "We don't attack humans, understand?"

"Oh...sorry, Master," she whimpered.

"It's okay, just...try again, all right?"

She nodded as I set her down. Wally wasn't willing to let me get a do-over however. "Ralts, double team her!" I watched as Ralts began to vibrate rapidly. Soon, two images of her began to form, both of them ready to fight.

"You can do this Atropos," I whispered. "Pick the right one."

My Magikarp looked at the two of them, completely stunned as she tried her best to pick the right one. Unable to decide, she shut her eyes, and hurled herself randomly towards the two of them, hoping to simply hit one.

Oh, this was not going to end well. She phased right through one of the images, just as Ralts turned and released a blast of psychic energy that spun Atropos around wildly before tossing her to the ground.

The dizzy girl stumbled to her feet, trying her best to keep upright. This was too painful to watch. "Atropos, return. Sunako, you're up." Swapping out the two of them Sunako frowned, filing her nails boredly.

"I thought you said we wouldn't be training, Master," she grumpily protested. "I hope you don't expect me to actually do any fighting."

"Plans change," I retorted. "And fine by me. Stand there and get wailed on for all I care."

"Ralts, Confusion!"

A purple glow began to surround Ralts before she launched the psychic energy straight towards Sunako. When it struck her, it simply fizzled out around her. She didn't even seem to react. "You're going to want to change up your strategy," she lectured Wally. "Dark/Ghost type. Psychic doesn't work on me. Don't you know anything?"

"Sunako, be nice," I griped. "Sorry, Wally. She's got something of an attitude."

"I do not!" she argued, just as Ralts released another psychic blast into her back, again fizzling out against her. "Really?" she asked the much smaller Moemon. "Are you seriously wanting to go there?"

"M-master?" Ralts whimpered, causing Wally to frown.

"Ralts, double team!"

She again performed the same trick as last time, blurring herself into two exact duplicates. Sunako sighed. "This is so tedious, Master. Why do I have to fight him?"

"Sunako, just...do something."

"Fine," she groaned. Holding up her hand, she exhaled a small scintillating violet mist into her palm, causing it to form into a tiny round ball, no larger than a pea. Taking aim at one of the images, she gave it a flick. Right as it made contact, Ralts was sent flying straight into Wally, knocking him on his back, much to my horror. "Better?"

"Sunako!" I shouted, running over to Wally and offering him my hand to help me up. "I am so sorry, Wally. Are you and Ralts okay?"

"Wow, she's strong," he murmured in a daze, accepting my assistance in getting to his feet. "Y-yeah, we're fine, I think." He suddenly became very quiet as he turned back to his Uncle. "Okay, Uncle...let's go back to Verdanturf."

"W-wait, Wally!" I called after him, causing him to turn back. "Look, please don't be upset. Remember, I've been doing this longer than you have. Not to mention you have only one Moemon. You need more than that if you want to take on a Gym. Besides, you don't want to fight this one."

"I don't?"

"No. You need two other gym badges first. Rustboro, then Dewford. Just a word to the wise, don't mention my name to Roxanne. She's perfectly nice otherwise. Watch out for Brawly, he's a real dick."

"Oh...okay, thanks. I guess."

"I'm really sorry again. As is Sunako."

"No I'm not."

"Yes," I emphasized. "She is. Otherwise she and I will have a very long discussion about treating other people with dignity before she has a time out in the PC."

"...sorry."

Wally looked between the two of us before covering his mouth to hide a chuckle. "You two are so funny together," he laughed. "Thanks, I needed that. I'll take your advice, Vulpus. Thank you, again. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Good luck, Wally," I waved as he leaved. Once he was gone, I again turned to look at the Gym before us.

"You were just kidding...right?" Sunako asked nervously. "I mean...you wouldn't really put me in the PC as a time out. Right?"

"That depends entirely on whether or not you decide to behave, understand?" She didn't say anything, instead, moving closer to me to hug my arm affectionately. She was so lucky she was cute enough to negate her personality.

Pushing open the door to the Gym, the two of us peered inside. Immediately, there were loud crackling noises everywhere as electricity arced between fence posts. "Oh gee, I wonder if it's an Electric Gym," Sunako murmured. "I think we have enough recon master. We just need to avoid using Clotho or Atropos, right?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, seems like. That means its up to Titania to carry the battle it would seem."

Sunako giggled. "We could just set her down and let her walk around, bullying the other gym members into leaving. That there would be her fence, and that once over there would be her fence, and…"

"Yeah, I get it," I chuckled. "Still, she could use more training. She is starting to get a little better at least."

"You know she still thinks you're only _her_ Master, and not anyone else's. Poor thing butts heads with Clotho a lot. I doubt it's gone past you, but the girl has quite a crush on you."

"You don't say?" I asked, my cheeks flushing nervously as I remembered the night we shared together. It took almost no effort for Sunako to pick up on the subtle cues. Her eyes widened as she tugged me out of the Gym and pushed me into an alleyway.

"Master, did you and Clotho…" her words trailed off. Despite my silence, it was as obvious as if I'd shouted the answer. "Master, you naughty devil. And here I was thinking you were some kind of stick in the mud," Sunako teased. "No wonder you like her so much. I wonder if I could do the same and get some preferential treatment."

"It's not funny," I snapped, moving past Sunako to head towards the hotel. "I'd also appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. It's not really anyone else's business, understand? It was a moment of weakness, one I'm not likely to repeat."

Suddenly, she became very serious. "Master, you shouldn't say that."

"Say what?"

"That it was a moment of weakness. You'd break her heart."

"I know," I surrendered. "But...what can I say? Why else would I have done what I did, right? I clearly was looking for comfort, and I shouldn't have found it where I did." Walking a little faster towards the motel, I couldn't hear what Sunako whispered after me.

"Still, Master...you need to find it somewhere."

The next morning I woke bright and early with a yawn. It was time to get to training, I knew, and I was eager to begin. Atropos was getting better by the day, and I was eager to see her surpass her own limit.

Sure enough, it was a very successful day. Atropos, taking turns with the others, managed to weaken the enemy just a little, until a stronger teammate (typically Toasty) would come in and finish them off.

It wasn't until the tail end of the day that Atropos made a strange request of me. Tugging on my sleeve, she pointed to the large bike path that crossed from Slateport to Mauville. "Up?" she asked, her eyes wide and pleading.

Every time I looked into those cute and naive eyes, I couldn't say 'no'. She was just too adorable and sweet for anyone to be so cold hearted. This time however…"I'm sorry, Atropos," I explained, kneeling down beside her. "That's for bikes only. We can't go up there."

The sparkle in her eyes faded as she frowned, but instead of arguing, she just nodded her head. "Okay," she whispered. "I understand."

I bit my lip. Her heartbreak was so visible that it began to hurt. Looking back at the city behind us, I turned back to gaze at her and smiled. "You know what? Why not? Let's buy a bike," I offered, taking her by the hand.

"Really?" she gasped, the joy flooding back into her face almost instantly. "We're going up?"

"Yep, we're going up," I promised, leading her with me to the bike shop. There, a man named Rydel came to speak with us. "Hi, I need a bike for this one here."

Looking down at the Magikarp, he scratched his head. "Well, we don't really have bikes for Moemon," he commented.

"Oh, sorry! No, it's for me. I just meant, one that she can ride in too. Maybe something with a basket?"

"Ah, then yes I have just the thing!" he excitedly rushed off, disappearing behind the back door marked 'Employee's Only'. After a few moments, he returned, wheeling out a pretty generic looking bike, with a small seat on the back for an extra passenger. "Try this out. If you don't like it, just bring it back and we'll see about getting you another one."

"You just let people test drive your bikes?" I asked in surprise. "I figured that'd be bad for business."

"Actually, no. I'm giving you this bike for free."

"What?!"

He shrugged. "Listen kid, I see people come in here all the time. They're always talking about how they want to go fast or do tricks. But you came in looking for something to make your Moemon happy. As far as I'm concerned, that deserves a bit of charity on my part, so I found you a modded version of our Acro Bike and it's just been collecting dust in the back anyway. So take it. It's yours."

"Wow, thank you so much! Atropos, thank Mr. Rydel for his gift."

"Thank you," she giggled running to him and hugging his leg tightly. Even he seemed to melt under the sweet girl's kind nature. "Go up, now?"

"Yeah, come on," I gestured to her, lifting her up and placing her on the rear seat. "Thanks again Mr. Rydel."

"No worries," he grinned, waving to us as we left.

Once we got through the doors and rode up the small ramp, we passed a biker or two before finally arriving at the place she'd really wanted to go: the Seaside Parking. Pointing to the rail, I wheeled us over there, allowing her to see out over the ocean. "Wow," she whispered, watching the waves roll in with enormous eyes.

I had to admit, the view was breathtaking. I couldn't believe how blue the ocean looked from all the way up here. "Is this what you wanted to see?" I asked. She nodded her head slowly, not saying a word. After a few moments, I began to hear her making a light sniffling noise. Was she crying? "Hey," I whispered softly to her, turning her to see that tears were running down her cheeks. "What's the matter?" She said nothing, simply pointing out towards the ocean. "Do you miss it?"

"Yes," she finally uttered. "I miss 'home'."

For the first time since I'd started my journey, a thought crossed my mind. Did any of my Moemon even _want_ to actually come with me? The command matrix could do many things: increase their intelligence, make them obedient, but the one thing it couldn't do was make them happy. "I'm sorry you miss it. If it helps, I miss my home, too."

She looked up at me curiously. "Where home?"

I smiled with a chuckle. "Very far away," I explained. "It's a place called Unova. It's a beautiful place with gigantic cities and sparkling buildings. It's all very different from here. I thought we'd stay there forever, but...well my Dad became a gym leader and my Mom followed him here. We'd just moved in when I first left the house with Toasty."

"Is Toasty your best friend?" she asked.

"One of them," I admitted. "What's with the random question?"

"Because...I don't have a best friend," she whispered so quietly I could barely hear her. "Big sister watches over me. But she's not my best friend, she's my sister. Toasty is my teacher, he's not my best friend either." Kneeling down beside her, I pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her cheek with my own. "Is Master my friend?"

"Of course I am," I promised. "You're one of my best friends, too. Did you know that? When you were hurt, I didn't know what I was going to do. I was so scared, Atropos, that I could lose you. I never wanted to lose you again. I promised to take care of you, and I won't ever break that promise."

She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me back, nuzzling against my cheek. "Thank you, Master."

"You don't have to thank me," I answered. "Friends don't have to thank each other for being there. They just are. Can I ask you a question now?" Her little head bobbed up and down. "Atropos, you said you miss home. Would you like to go back? I mean, would you rather be there than with me?"

"Master doesn't want to be friends?" she asked, her eyes full of heartbreak.

"No, no! I want to be friends. We are friends. I mean, would you prefer to be at home? If we could stay friends, but you didn't have to come with me, and could just stay home...would you like that?"

Deep in my heart, I prayed her answer would be 'No'. Over time, I'd come to love Atropos. I didn't want to say I loved her more than my other Moemon, but the bond we had was different from the others. I couldn't really explain it. She hummed in thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I love Master," she said. "I do miss home, and it's sad...but if I were there, I think I would miss you even more."

Wrapping her arms around my neck, she hugged me tightly, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I love you, too," I breathed in her ear, tears starting to form in my eyes. "I promise you, Atropos, I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"Why are you sad, Master?" she asked.

"I'm not sad," I quickly told her, wiping my eyes. "I'm very happy. I'm so happy, my body can't keep it all in, so it comes out like crying."

She shook her head, reaching up and wiping away one of my tears. "You're lying, Master. I know you are actually sad. We all know. We saw it when you were talking to that girl. Even when Big Sister tried to make you happy, you are still sad. Why are you sad?" I knelt there stunned. Could she really see through me that well?

"I'm sad...because I don't know what my feelings are," I finally managed to force out. "I know it's hard to understand...but, I don't know what I feel. I want more than just to love someone, I want to be _in_ love with someone. Often, I find myself physically attracted to girls, but...I can't stop myself from acting upon that. Because of that, I may have done something terrible to someone I cared about. It hurts me."

"Do you have medicine to make it stop hurting?"

"There is no medicine to make it stop hurting, I'm afraid," I chuckled.

She pointed to my backpack, asking for it. Humoring her, I went ahead and took it off, passing it to her to look through. As she rummaged around for a moment, she reached in and her hand wrapped around something before pulling it out. "What about this?" she asked, offering me the candy I'd gotten from the Trick House.

I had to stifle a laugh. She was trying to hard to make me happy. It was then I realized what the medicine would actually be. If she were to smile for me, I knew it would make me feel a lot better. Placing my hands over hers, I pushed the candy back towards her. "I think it would be better if you had it," I answered. "It's candy. It's sweet like a dessert."

She pondered it for a moment, before opening the wrapper and placing it in her mouth. Chewing it thoughtfully she swallowed it before shaking her head. "Tastes bad," she said.

"Tastes bad?"

"Yeah. Not sweet. Bitter."

That was odd. It looked like it was just a normal piece of milk chocolate. Just as I was about to speak, a large smile grew on her face. Bigger than I'd ever seen her smile. "What?" I asked curiously. "What's making you smile so much?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But, I'm just really happy all of a sudden. Just, being here with you, Master and watching the ocean. It makes me feel so happy, I just...I can't…" her words trailed off as she closed her eyes tightly. Her hair began to grow longer and longer and it was then I noticed the shine that was beginning to form around her. She was evolving?!

"Atropos?"

"Master, I...I…" Her words trailed off as the light grew brighter and brighter before it became nearly blinding in the sun's setting light. Firing upward, it seemed to explode outward, forcing me to shield my eyes.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, the light began to fade away. It vanished into a different Moemon. Now Atropos looked like a full-grown woman. She was tall and shapely, even roughly my height.

Her hair reached all the way down to her feet, kept in a long braid that tailed behind her, and beautiful blue like the ocean matching the elegant short dress she wore. Her smooth pale skin made her absolutely radiant as she slowly drifted down towards the ground.

As her bare toes touched the platform, her eyes opened revealing them to now be a beautiful bright red that seemed to pierce me right into my heart. A smile crossed her lips, and there it was...the smile I'd hoped for. It was the most beautiful smile I'd ever witnessed in my life.

Opening her mouth to speak, she only managed to utter one sentence. "Are you happy now, Master?" As soon as the words left her lips, her eyes began to flutter closed, her body exhausted from the transformation.

I caught her in my arms, cradling her there for a moment. Not wanting to wake her, I lifted Atropos in my arms and placed her in the basket on the bike. Climbing on, I pedaled back to the hotel. Tonight We'd rest, but tomorrow, I knew would be a new day.

Game Saved…(To be continued)


	11. Chapter 11

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 11

The next morning, I awoke with a yawn, only to roll over and find the newly evolved Atropos curled up in my bed, dozing peacefully. I knew I should have put her back in her pokeball, but she was so cute I couldn't help but let her rest.

She stretched her now adult body out, giving an adorable yawn that revealed her tiny fangs that had grown into place in her mouth. As her crimson eyes opened to peer up at me, she grinned, hugging me tightly. "Good morning, Master," she purred. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you," I answered, hugging her back. "Now I know you're excited to participate in your first official gym battle…"

"Very excited!"

"But, not in this one," I carefully worded, bracing myself for the heartbreaking sad eyes she normally gave me.

"WHAT?!" she roared, so loudly that the entire room shook around. "Master, that's not fair! Why not?! Look how powerful I am now! I could beat any of them with one hand tied behind my back! Please, you have to let me fight! Please! Please! Please!"

My eyes wide at the surprisingly violent reaction, I quickly put my hands on her shoulder stopping her tantrum. "Atropos, listen to me carefully. The gym is an Electric gym. Do you know what that means?"

Crossing her arms over her chest with a huff, she sagged against the headboard before giving an irritated, "Yes…"

"Then you know as a Water/Flying type, you're not just weak, but double weak against electric types. I've no doubt you're strong. This isn't about you being strong. It's solely a type match up." Noting her look of malcontent still plastered on her face, I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Besides," I whispered in her ear, "I've heard the next gym leader is a fire type and I've only got one water type pokemon on the team."

That seemed to cheer her up as she turned to return the kiss with one of her own. "Okay," she surrendered. "I guess I can let you get away with it this time."

"So how does it feel?" I asked.

" _It_?"

"Having evolved? How does it make you feel?"

"Powerful," she grinned. "I know it must have been hard for you to get me to this point, Master. You, Toasty, and Big Sister have all been very helpful to me. I really appreciate it. Now, I'm going to do everything in my power to return the favor." Wrapping her arms around mine, she leaned closer to breathe into my ear, "And don't think Big Sister hasn't told me how you like to be repaid."

My cheeks flushed as I quickly repulsed away from her grip, causing her to look at me in shock. "Atropos, no. I can't…"

"Oh...so only Big Sister is allowed to…?"

"No," I swore, shaking my head. "She's not. I mean, we did, but...we can't anymore...and…" I stammered awkwardly, trying to find a way to gently explain my reservations to Atropos.

"It's okay, Master. I understand," she finally replied, moving to slip out of the bed, tossing her long braid behind her. "You don't have to explain."

"Thank God," I sighed. "I wasn't sure how to…"

"Tell me I'm ugly? I'm a big girl, Master. I'm perfectly capable of taking a few cruel words."

"No, that's not...ugh! You're not ugly," I protested. As my eyes scanned her new curvaceous form, it only reaffirmed my conclusion. "On the contrary, I think you're absolutely beautiful. Really, I do. But you and Clotho are my Moemon and it wouldn't be right to…"

"It didn't stop you before," she pointed out.

"Before was different. Before, I was in a really bad place and Clotho was just trying to help."

"Hmmph, yeah right!"

"What?"

"She wasn't trying to 'help' anyone but herself, Master. Are you really so dense? You know she's jealous of her, right? The girl we met yesterday on the road. She _hates_ her." Tousling her hair in front of the mirror, she turned back to face me. "Does my hair look cute this way?"

"Back up a moment. What did you mean by she wasn't trying to help anyone but herself?"

Atropos rolled her blood red eyes. "Have you seriously not figured it out yet? Think about it. Roxanne knew about that girl, right? So you must have known her then, too. You two have broken up, you get on a boat to Dewford, she goes her own way. Then what happens?" As the pieces begin to fall into place, my eyes began to widen. No, that wasn't possible! She couldn't have… "Think about it, Master. You said she was trying to comfort you. Comfort you from what?"

"Oh my God…" I whispered, sitting down on the bed in shock. "That's why I can't remember. Clotho wiped her from my memory." I still couldn't believe it. She was able to do that? She could erase my memories?

"Bingo," Atropos replied, moving to sit beside me. "So now can we…?"

"Atropos!" I snapped, causing her to flinch. "I'm kind of having a crisis right now. You're telling me that a Moemon I've trusted since the beginning, that I trained from her first stage, has betrayed me!"

"She didn't betray you, Master," Atropos argued. "She told you, she'd do anything to make you happy, and you wanted her to do that. When she wiped your memory you _were_ happy. It's only now that you want them back. Now will you shut up and kiss me already?"

"No!" I emphasized. "No, I'm not going to shut up and kiss you already. I have quite a few objections to having my memories taken away from me by one of the people I trust! Now I've lost May forever and it's all her fault!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the Pokegear. _Her_ fault? Master, it's not her fault. You lost May before she wiped your memories, not after. She wiped your memories because she loves you, not because she hates May. You can't pin this on her. Far as I'm concerned you can do much better than May anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"Master, think of how she's treated you! She broke up with you to go off on her own, instead of just travelling with you like anyone who _really_ loved you would. She pushed you away, and then what? When you go to someone else she suddenly has a problem with it? She's like a two year old. She discards a toy until someone else comes and picks it up, then it's hers and she has a problem with it. Don't you get it Master? If she can't have you, she doesn't want anyone to have you."

"I...that doesn't seem right," I murmured, my mind still attempting to process all of the points that Atropos had been making. "If that's the case, then why do I feel this way about her?"

"Easy. Because you think that behavior is cute, Master."

"Sorry?"

"Look at Titania. You let her claim everything because you find it cute, despite that it drives everyone else crazy." A smirk crossed her lips as she crawled across the bed to press her plump breasts against my arm. "Besides, you're _my_ Master," she purred. "I don't want to share you with any silly human girl who isn't able to appreciate what she has."

Before I could ask her what she was talking about, her hand slid down along my chest before finding its place between my legs. "A-atropos!" I protested, going to move her hand, but she stopped me cold with a raw and passionate kiss.

Against my body's will, I began to kiss her back, enjoying the delicate feeling of her fingertips upon my swollen bulge. Shoving me on to my back with a surprising amount of force, she easily pounced on me straddling my waist and quickly pulling her dress up over her head. "Don't worry, Master. You don't need to train me," she cooed. "I feel a strong connection to you. I know just how to please you."

"I...I...oh fuck it," I surrendered, sitting up to roughly kiss her, my tongue slipping and sliding along hers eagerly. She draped her arms around my neck as my hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her hips further against me. Even though only one of us was clothed, I could still feel her gyrating and wiggling against me. It felt so wonderful, my mind struggled to how it'd feel when I was finally able to put myself inside of her.

She sucked on my lips affectionately, her hands drawing me further into her lips until I could almost feel the sharp tips of her fangs on my tongue. "There. Doesn't this feel better, Master?" she whispered when we'd parted momentarily.

"God yes," I gasped, allowing her to easily rip my clothes from me. Now completely exposed to her, she capitalized on her opportunity, sliding her body against mine, her moist snatch leaving a glistening trail down my entire leg as she trailed her kisses.

When she finally was between my legs, her eyes met mine, unwavering as she slowly and provocatively caressed every inch of my shaft with her tongue. The warm, rough muscle felt like heaven and even still, I found myself begging desperately for her to stop teasing me and to put it in her mouth.

Her eyes gleamed mischievously as she grasped my moist cock, stroking it slowly as she slathered it with kisses leaving it glistening from her spit. When she reached its base, she took one of my balls between her lips, sucking gently on it.

The whorish moans she was making, I knew, were intentionally meant to make me squirm, and God was it working. She was right, I didn't have to train her at all! She knew exactly what she was doing.

Cupping my sack in her hand, she began to massage it as she finally heard my prayers, allowing my tip to press its way into her mouth. Even still, her eyes stayed locked with mine, which only made this more erotic.

Reaching outward, my fingers found their way into her hair, but not to guide her, only because I so desperately wanted to touch her. Any part of her, it didn't matter, but I needed more and more of her body with every second we were together.

Bobbing up and down, I watched her slowly take more and more with each movement. Her hot tongue swirled around my member as she slurped licentiously on every inch she fit in her mouth. It was as if she was able to stimulate each nerve individually, causing a mind numbing tingling in my entire body.

Before she'd even made it halfway down my throbbing cock, I came...hard! I flooded her maw with torrents of cum, but she didn't stop there. She instead sealed my cock in her mouth, swallowing every drop without even a small trickle being able to escape her tight suction.

My toes curled and my hips raised as continued to moan and rub herself at the joy of pleasuring her Master. She wasn't done yet, though. Instead, she continued to bob. Up and down, over and over, until soon she was planting kisses at the base of my cock, almost a quarter of it now finding its burial place in her throat.

Then, she just...stayed there. No movement, no gagging, just suction and moaning as her tongue worked to taste every inch of me. "G-god!" I gasped. "Atropos, p-please...I...I need you! I need to feel your pussy, please!"

Her eyes gleamed with delight as she so very slowly pulled from my cock. It was agonizing feeling her silky soft lips glide up my cock, leaving behind absolutely no trace of cum or even spit, even when it at last slipped from her mouth. "Anything for you, Master," she purred huskily, planting one last kiss on my tip before crawling up my body once more.

She looked almost like a jungle cat the way she slowly stalked up my torso. Leaning closer to me, she placed kisses along my jaw, playfully nibbling on my neck as she began to grind against me again.

Holding my member in her hand, she slowly ran my tip along her entrance, but wouldn't slip it inside of her. God she was torturing me! "How's this Master?" she whispered in my ear. "Doesn't my pussy feel good?"

My mouth fell open to speak, but all that could come from it was labored pants. I wanted her so badly. I _needed_ her!

"Oh? What's wrong?" she cooed. "Master, it seems like you're not appreciating the way my pussy feels. Unless...oh! You must have wanted to feel _inside_ of it. You should have said so, silly Master."

As my hands went to grasp her hips, she quickly snagged my wrists pinning them above my head.

"Tsk, tsk. No, Master. You don't get to be naughty with me. I'm the only naughty one here, understand?"

I only let out a desperate whimper in reply. Satisfied, she pulled her pussy lips from my tip, causing me to let out a light whine as she dragged her clit against my tip with a loud moan.

"Don't be such a baby," she lectured between gasps of pleasure. "I'm not going to let you leave without forgetting all about your troubles." Placing my tip at her entrance again, she slowly began to slide down, splitting herself so slowly I wondered if she even felt it. Based on the way she bit her lip, I would say she was loving it. "Ungh...you _are_ big, Master! It feels so wonderful. Just keep filling me, please!"

She said it as if I had a choice in the matter. Even still, I eagerly found a way to plant my feet so I could press my hips upward, causing her to let out a startled moan as I lifted her off the bed. With nothing to perch herself on, gravity impaled her onto my throbbing dick causing her eyes to roll back.

She took a moment to catch her breath before shooting me a glare. "Master," she growled playfully, "what did I say about only one of us being naughty, hmm? You're going to make it so a girl has something to prove." Before I could respond, she dove on me, her lips crashing on mine eagerly. We began making out, her hard nipples rubbing against my own in ways that drove me crazy.

That was when I felt her start to slip off of my cock. "N-no!" I begged, but she just shushed me with another kiss. I didn't want her to stop! I wanted to fuck her so badly that I was at the point I'd do anything she wanted from me. Standing up from me, she turned away and I almost began to cry at the thought of her leaving me in this state.

That was when she looked over her shoulder at me, a flirtatious gleam in her scarlet hues. What was she planning? The answer became apparent as she adjusted herself, pressing my tip against her tight asshole. I nearly came on the spot, but with every ounce of will I had, I managed to control myself enough to prevent it from happening. "Let's see how full I feel if take my Master, here," she mused, slowly sinking onto my cock again.

Her black cherry was like an oven it was so hot. I gasped, sweat dripping down my forehead as she slowly split herself like a log on my monster cock. No longer able to keep my hands pinned down, I sat up, much to her surprise, reaching under her arms to squeeze her tits roughly.

I began to madly suck and nibble her neck as my fingers pinched and tugged her pebble like nipples. Now she was moaning like a good little whore, and I knew that no one could ever feel as good around my cock as her tight ass did.

"M-master, you're stretching me!" she squealed in delight. Her tightness was so intense, it was bordering on the painful, but even still, I wouldn't let her stop sliding down my thick pole. "Ungh...oh...Master, how are you so big?!"

"Shut up," I hissed in her ear. "Cumsluts don't talk unless they're told to." To make my point, one of my hands slid between her legs to slip two fingers into her pussy and finger her. She nodded in understanding, still unable to stop her loud moans as she finally rested against my hips.

"M-master?"

"Speak, my pet."

"C-can we just sit like this for a bit?" she gasped, pressing further back against my chest. "Your cock feels so good when it's all deep in me like that. I don't want to take it out!"

"You have until I make you cum," I ordered, slipping in a third finger into her recently virgin pussy. I could feel her tightening around my fingers, trying to resist cumming, as I played with her body like an instrument. As I began pumping in and out of her with my fingers, her tongue rolled out of her mouth, a bit of drool falling onto the breast that still groped and squeezed, much to her delight.

"N-no! Not y-yet! I, I d-don't want to...ahhhh!" She let out a room shaking moan as she clamped tightly on my fingers and my cock, causing me to give a pained grunt. Her pussy flooded my fingers with my cum.

Weak from her orgasm, I easily rolled over so she was face down on the bed. "Time's up, slut," I growled, beginning to slowly pump in and out of her ass. She began to babble incoherently as I went faster and faster, before I shut her up with a swift spank across her soft cheeks, sending ripples through the curves in her body.

"Y-yes, Master! Yes! I've been naughty, Master! I teased you, Master. I pretended like I wasn't going to fuck you like a naughty slut! Please Master, I deserve to be punished!" she screamed, causing me to spank her again and again. A pink handprint began to form, making her flesh incredibly tender as I continued to rut inside of her.

She was cumming buckets at this point, her face turned and buried into the pillow. She no longer had the energy even to prop herself up, so she just continued to moan as my thrusts caused her nipples to drag against the rough comforter beneath us.

Every time I went to cum, she'd hit another orgasm, causing her to clench down on my shaft and prevent me from pumping my seed into her colon like I desperately needed. In my frustration, I began to fuck her faster and faster, causing her to moan louder and louder. I was certain someone could hear us at the volume she was screaming, but I didn't care! I'd stuff her with cum if it was the last thing I did!

Grabbing her hips, I roughly pulled her back onto my cock, impaling her with one last mighty moan as I finally managed to loosen her up enough that I could cum. Each orgasm I'd begun to build up flooded her systems causing her to let out a long moan.

Her muscles flexed, milking my cock by instinct alone and when I finally finished the climax of my lifetime, I pulled from her ass with a sticky plop, a few small drops running down her thighs.

Leaning closer to her, I kissed her neck before whispering, "Now you're going to keep my cum there for the rest of the day, understand? I want you to feel it with every step you take. If you try to get it out, the next time I won't cum inside of you, understand?"

"Y-yes, Master," she sighed, collapsing forward on to the bed. Rolling over, she looked up at me with loving eyes before against pulling me to her arms. She kissed my lips, holding me there as if I were the sole thing protecting her from all of her fears. "I love you, Master,' she moaned.

"I love you too, Atropos," I whispered back to her, the two of us cuddling together on the bed. It was then that I was truly struck with just how much energy I'd used, and my eyes began to feel so very heavy.

Seeming to notice, she gave a playful giggle. "Don't worry, Master. You can use me as your pillow. I'll keep watch over you. Who knows, maybe when I wake you up, it'll be with my lips wrapped around your amazing cock."

I nodded silently, closing my eyes and snuggling into her breasts. They were so very soft and warm, it took almost no time at all for me to fall asleep there.

Just as she promised, I awoke to the soft sounds of her slurping on my cock. My mind, however, immediately was firing through millions of neurons, telling me of the amazing pleasure I'd had while I slept, almost all at once, causing me to instantly cum.

Raising her red eyes to see that I was awake, she smiled around my dick, swallowing the mess she'd made before using gentle kisses to clean what she missed. "Hello, Master. Did you enjoy your short nap?"

"Y-yeah," I gasped, shocked that she was so skilled that she'd been able to bring to the point of orgasm without even waking me until the end. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she stood, grabbing my hands and pulling me to my feet.

"C'mon, Master. We need to clean you up."

"Clean me up?" I asked, still in a daze from her ministrations, as well as my restful slumber.

She giggled. "Well, yeah. Unless you want to fight the Gym Leader smelling like my pussy. Not that I would be complaining," she winked.

I smiled at her as she managed to usher me into the shower, before pulling her against me beneath the warm water. The way she looked when it glistened off of her skin was absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have such a Moemon.

"Actually, I was thinking on holding off on the gym for a bit," I explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I heard there's a Game Corner here in Mauville. I thought I'd try my hand at it. Who knows, maybe win a little something for a special someone."

For a moment, she sank, until she realized I was still staring at her. "Oh! You meant me. Heehee, I'm sorry, Master. I just find it so hard to think when I can still taste your cum on my tongue. Do you mind if I come with you to the Game Corner? They say it's lucky to have a woman on your arm any time you gamble."

I pondered it for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Okay," I agreed. "But under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You and I need to have a serious talk about this...all of this...when we're done today, okay?"

She sank once more, but nodded. "Yes, Master," she promised, clinging to me tightly. I gave her a reassuring rub behind the fins that poked through her hair, causing her to let out a pleasured purr.

"Don't be so tense, Atropos. It's not a rejection. I'm just really confused right now, and I need help sorting through it. You seem to be really good at that sort of thing. Better than me, anyway."

"Oh, Master," she sighed, "whatever will I do with you?"

Soon, the two of us emerged, much cleaner than before, though Atropos still had to fulfill her condition that she'd walk around all day with my cum in her. Even as we toweled one another off, I could tell she still wasn't thrilled about our talk later.

For now, I'd hoped she would forget it in lieu of our 'date' at the Game Corner. Getting dressed once more, the two of us walked out the door. In no time at all, we'd arrived, and after procuring ourselves a coin case, we decided it would be best to try our hand at the roulette table first.

My eyes scanned the board as Atropos curiously watched over my shoulder. Time and time again, victories would pour in for me, causing her to open her eyes wide in surprise. "M-master! How are you so lucky?"

Leaning closer to her, I whispered in her ear, "Luck has nothing to do with it. The table keeps the ball in the roulette. The more we play, the more likely I am to win. I get lucky the first few times, then the rest are just realizing where the dealer will place the ball, and physics to see where it bounces."

"When you talk that way Master, it gets me all hot and bothered," she teased, clinging to my arm. "Oh, I forgot to mention, I didn't wear underwear out, Master. I figured you may want to know."

My cheeks flushed, as blood pumped through my body, but I simply cleared my throat, trying to stay focused on the game. Time and time again, we continued to hit jackpots, thanks to my observation of the formula.

Once we were 250 coins richer, however, I could notice the workers becoming suspicious. At the risk of being thrown out, I tugged on Atropos, guiding her outside. "M-master? Why are we leaving?"

"The house doesn't like it when someone wins too much. If they started to realize what I was doing, they'd accuse me of cheating."

"How is that cheating?" she asked. "You're just playing the game smart."

"Yeah, but to them, it's like card counting. You're not actually changing anything, but they need the money, so they don't let people do it. They want you to play by their rules, which are made to make you lose."

I was surprised to find that it was already night time when we exited. Staring up at the sky, Atropos smiled brightly, raising her arms high above her heads and stretching with a yawn. As she did, her back arched, pressing her breasts forward to give even more stock to her figure in the silvery moonlight. "So Master, you wanted to talk, right?"

Snapping out of my daze, I nodded. "Y-yeah. I just...I've been so confused lately. I don't want to be like my Dad, but it feels like I can't keep it in my pants enough to help myself. Even still...it's not like it's meaningless, you know? I still _feel_ things for every person I've been with."

"Even me?" she asked.

"Especially you."

She smiled softly. "Well, who says you only have to love one person, anyway?"

"Laws of decency?" I tried. "I don't know...the truth is, if I were to see one of the people I loved, loving someone else, I'd probably become very jealous. But it wouldn't be fair for me to ask them to let me love more than one person, but expect them to only love me in return, you know?"

"You're really shaken up by this, aren't you?"

I nodded.

She wrapped her arms around me, clinging to me tightly and placing a kiss on my cheek. "Do you want my opinion, Master?"

"That's why I asked," I teased.

"I think you shouldn't waste time loving someone, if they're not willing to love you back. Forget about May. You have me. You have Clotho. You know the both of us will love you forever, regardless of who else you fall in love with. But you should take May's advice...let her go, Master."

In my heart, I knew she was right, but even still I couldn't bear the thought of giving her up. Something inside of me knew that I needed May. She was the ticket to everything that could ever make me happy. I knew it. Even still, I kept such feelings to myself. There was no reason to upset Atropos.

Putting on my best smile, I nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll try not to think about her as much. As long as I have you and Clotho, I should be fine, right?"

"That's right, Master," she giggled. "So don't go losing either of us, right?"

"But...won't Clotho be jealous of you?" I asked. "I'd hate for you to lose your relationship with her because of me."

"Master, I told you. Clotho just doesn't want to lose you. We're both perfectly willing to share, even if you're not." Nuzzling her cheek against mine, she ushered me back towards the hotel. "Now come on. Let's get you in bed. Tomorrow is a big day. Training and ass-kicking, right?"


	12. Chapter 12

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 12

 **AN: Hey everyone, just wanted to address something really quick. I've gotten a few comments and concerns, and I just want to assure you all that there will** _ **NOT**_ **be any pedophilic content within my work. For those of you who have had your concerns, I assure you, you have no reason to worry. Thanks again for all of your support. -Kiba**

As we made our way around to locate trainers to train with, I decided that today I would spend time with Wallaby, since I hadn't done much with him as of late. When I did call him, he seemed rather surprised.

"Me, Master?" he asked. "You wanted to train with me?"

"Of course," I answered. "You're going to be our front runner in the upcoming Gym Battle. Your resistance against Electric types will prove most valuable."

"Oh," he stated. "Okay."

I couldn't help but feel something was amiss, but I let it go anyway. As we took on trainer after trainer, Wallaby continued to impress me with his skill. He wasn't a pushover, to be certain, but neither was he much of a heavy hitter.

For most of the day, we spent it in silence. When we'd win, he'd simply give a quiet and satisfactory nod before crossing his short arms and moving on to the next opponent I directed him towards.

This went on for some time and I began to feel very uncomfortable about it all. It seemed like he wasn't really interested in the training, much less in me. Perhaps I was being arrogant, but every other moemon I had seemed to be much closer to me in comparison. "Is something wrong?" I finally asked.

He looked up at me confused. "Not at all, Master. Why? Am I behaving strangely?"

"In a way," I admitted. "I know we haven't spoken in a while, but…"

"It's fine, Master. Really. It doesn't bother me."

"Well...that's why I'm concerned."

"Master, you very clearly have a type," he explained. "I'm not the sort to be too upset by it."

"Type?"

He just chuckled. "Master, do you really know so little of yourself? It is so apparent to the rest of us. You like pretty female Moemon. It's nothing to be ashamed of, it just is. I don't take offense by it, and you shouldn't expect me to, either."

I considered it for a moment. Did he not care at all? "Listen, I've been giving this speech quite a bit lately, but you know I do care about you right?"

"Of course, Master."

"Good."

"You just care for the others more."

"Wait, no. That's not right."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Master. I have no illusions about the relationship between humans and moemon. We are tools to be utilized, not friends."

"That's not true," I assured him. "Of course you're my friends. I don't have anyone else, so you guys are all I've got."

"Master," he stated coldly. "Please, just let it go. I already said, I'm not upset. This is not an argument worth having. Let us finish our training for the day and make for the gym. I am certain we will be victorious now."

"Wallaby, why are you being like this?"

He took a deep breath before turning on me. "When it comes to Moemon, Master, you have four categories: friends, lovers, charges, and one other. Your friends, like Toasty and Sunako, you keep close to your breast. You listen to their advice and you care for them deeply, even going so far as to trust their judgment over your own. Your lovers are obvious, you simply sate your pleasures with them then move on your way. Your charges are the freshly caught moemon you feel obligated to protect, like Titania and Atropos, before she became your lover, and then there is me. I am not your lover. I am not your friend. I'm not cute, so you don't seek to protect me from harm. I am simply your sixth moemon, kept there until you have use of me or something else comes along. Tell me that if you did encounter a grass type you found more attractive you would not exchange me because of loyalty and friendship. I am used to fight, Master. Not once have you cared for my opinion on the matter."

His sudden harshness stunned me into silence. Was it true? Did I really not value him as a member of my team? I'd tried to spend more time with all of my moemon. Had I overlooked Wallaby? "That's not true," I tried, but even I was doubting my words. Even if they were false, I wished they were true. "I care about your feelings, Wallaby."

"If that is what helps you to tell yourself, Master...then by all means, go right ahead. You will have to forgive me if I do not see it the same way. Shall we go to the gym?"

"Sure," I surrendered. "Let's go."

Moving through the gym's many electric puzzles, it wasn't long until we reached Wattson. He was an older man, dressed in a thick leather aviator jacket with a grey old beard that framed his face. Seeing me, a wide smile spread across his lips. "Ah, a challenger! You've managed to make it past my puzzles? How fascinating."

"Hey," I greeted. "I'm Vulpus. Let's cut to the chase. I'm the son of Petalburg's gym leader. Yeah, he's an asshole. No, I'm not like him. Yes, I'll prove it by battling you. Want to skip to the part where you cheat to try to solidify your victory?"

He blinked in confusion. "You're Norman's boy?" he asked. "I'm surprised, I expected you to be much more…" I waited patiently for him to finish the sentence. "Put together."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not a fan of your father's behavior, but at least he is consistent. You seem far too wound up to be anywhere near as respectable as he is."

I let out a low growl. How is it that this old man could still piss me off, even when he was saying that I was _not_ like my father? "Just shut up and fight," I snarled.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Very well. I meant no offense, but you seem to have your mind made up. I hope you're well prepared. I'm not going to pull punches on you just because you're related to a fellow Gym Leader."

"Only by blood," I shot back. About to give the command for Wallaby to fight, my mind recalled what he said. He didn't even like to fight? It never even occurred to me to ask him. "Go, Titania," I commanded, grasping a pokeball and throwing it out.

Wallaby answered in kind, sending out a Voltorb. "Master?" Wallaby asked. "You summoned Titania?"

"You don't want to fight," I pointed out. "I'm done forcing that on you. I _am_ your friend Wallaby, and I'm willing to prove it no matter what. Just sit tight, okay? I won't make you participate, but I want you to at least support the others."

"Voltorb, use shockwave!"

"Titania, counter with roll out!"

As a pulse of electricity reverberated out from the enemy, the small girl with the steel shell on her back curled into a ball and began to spin rapidly. I could hear her let out a whimper as the electricity lanced through her, but she quickly rushed forward, slamming into her foe.

"Master, I don't think that…"

"Wallaby, you've made yourself clear," I protested. "You don't want to fight. You don't think I care about you? Well this is me showing I care about you. I won't let you accuse me of not caring anymore."

Titania circled around, just as the girl in red and white began to charge up another shocking pulse. This time, Titania leapt into the air, hoping to avoid it, but she was quickly caught up in it, causing her to let out a light screech. "Master, hurts!" she whined.

"You can do it, Titania! Just endure it a little longer! Grind that Voltorb into dust!"

She landed on top of the small girl, sending her to her back. As she spun, the jagged edges of her shell tore through her clothes, scraping the enemy Voltorb badly. At this rate, Voltorb would be put out of commission.

"Voltorb, self-destruct!"

What?! He was going to sacrifice his own moemon?! "Titania, get out of there!" I commanded, rushing forward before Wattson could stop me. Returning her to her pokeball, I leapt on the Voltorb, enduring her explosion with the brunt of my body.

Being hurled back, there was nothing left of his moemon except a smoldering pile of ash. The front of my clothes were destroyed, a bad burn across my chest, causing me to wince. "Master, how could you do something so foolish?!" Wallaby cried, but I ignored him.

"You monster. You just sacrificed your moemon because it was losing?! What is wrong with you?"

He shrugged. "Voltorbs are fairly common. The League will send me another one. Speaking of which, I hope you don't intend to press charges for your injury. Since you threw yourself willingly on the Voltorb, I'm afraid you don't have a leg to stand on legally speaking."

This son of a bitch was going to get it now. "Go, Sunako!" I ordered, sending out the ghost type pokemon.

"Master? Why are you sending out me?" she questioned.

"Wallaby doesn't want to fight. I'm counting on you Sunako. Watch this guy. He may try to sacrifice his next moemon to take you both out."

"I'll be okay, Master. Normal attacks like that won't affect me."

"Master, this is becoming preposterous. Let me…"

"No," I stated firmly. "I am _ordering_ you to sit there and observe. That's it. Unless your next words are, 'I want to fight', just keep quiet and let me concentrate."

Sending out an Electrike, Wattson pointed towards Sunako. "Take her," he instructed. "Use shock wave again!"

Sunako giggled, vanishing into thin air in order to avoid the attack, but even still, the electricity seemed to alter directions, searching her out in the aether and striking her back into visibility. "Sunako! Don't bother hiding, just go in for the attack!"

"Yes, Master," she winced before lashing out with her dark tendrils. It seemed as if no matter what they did, Wattson's attack seeked them out, even if they were unable to be seen. Lashing out over and over again, Sunako's dark tentacles sliced into Electrike's green body, keeping him at a distance. It had little effect, however, as Electrike simply retaliated time and time again with its electrical prowess.

When he finally collapsed into a heap, Sunako stood, breathing heavily. She didn't have much left in her. "Good work, Sunako. Take a rest. Toasty, I'm counting on you to finish the rest."

As the fiery man jumped into battle, his feather like hair trailing flames in his wake, Wattson answered in kind by sending out a Magneton. It looked like three small girls whose heads were stuck together, but even still I knew I couldn't let my guard down.

"Toasty, strike them with double kick! Go!"

"Yes, Master!" He cried out, dodging left and right to avoid the sonic blasts the three girls released from their mouths. Jumping into the air, Toasty spun, slamming his foot into two of them with a fierce tornado kick that left a small vortex of flames in his wake.

Magneton released another shock wave, this time catching Toasty in his chest, and sending him hurtling back to the ground. I was shocked by just how powerful Wattson's Moemon were, and I could see that after noting my reaction to his Voltorb's self-destruct, he'd refrained from using that sort of move once more. Perhaps not all Gym Leaders were as bad as I thought.

Either way, however, I ordered Toasty to get to his feet and lash back with ember. Taking a deep breath, my Combusken exhaled a cone of glowing sparks into the Magneton's face causing her heads to part from one another to get away from the heat. When they were too far away to remain attached to one another, all three fell out of the air to the ground, one by one.

"I have to admit, kid. You're not half bad," Wattson complimented with a grin. "Don't get me wrong, you're still naive, but it's been awhile since I've seen such disciplined battling. I do hate to do this to you, but I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you."

Tossing out his final pokemon, I was stunned to see a large man, with a long flowing golden mane that crackled with electricity. The Manectric was incredibly intimidating, and I began to wonder if even Toasty wouldn't be powerful enough to fight it.

"Toasty, don't let it have an opening!" I commanded. Nodding, he rushed forward, releasing a flurry of kicks, but the Manectric just took them without flinching. After a particularly fierce combo, he lashed out with his hand, catching Toasty by the throat and covering his entire body with electricity.

Slamming him hard to the ground, I watched as Toasty spasmed, completely paralyzed and unable to get up. "Manectric, finish him off," Wattson instructed, his face completely stoic. I watched helplessly as he straddled my Combusken's chest, striking him over and over again with lightning-like bursts.

"Master, order me to fight!" Wallaby begged. "Please!"

"No," I argued. "I won't let you accuse me of not caring again! I'm not going to give you an order you don't want!"

Wallaby watched as his friend gave out pained grunts with every blow. He wouldn't last much longer. Closing his eyes, Wallaby had to think of something. "Fine," he whispered at last. "If you won't give me the order, I'll do it myself."

Rushing forward, he slammed hard into the Manectric, sending him slipping back from the downed Toasty. I was shaking now, as I ran forward, dragging Toasty off the field of battle and applying the medications I'd acquired to snap him out of his paralysis. He was still unresponsive, but I could hear him breathing. He'd only fallen unconscious, but he was still alive.

Looking up, I watched as Wallaby leapt from side to side, avoiding the swift arcs of electricity being cast at him. He was still fighting...and I knew if I summoned anyone else, it would take no time at all until they were as bad or worse off than Toasty.

I had no choice but to let him continue, but even still I wouldn't give him a command unless he asked for them. "Why do you fight without permission from your Master?" Manectric hissed to him, dodging a flurry of spores that he'd fired.

"I fight of my own accord. My Master is unwilling to give me orders, so I will craft them myself!"

"Then you're foolish. A Moemon is only as powerful as their Master's commands," Manectric scoffed. Just as Wallaby leapt at him to fire his absorption wave towards him, he caught him and began to electrocute him fiercely.

Wallaby however simply endured it, his eyes glowing fiercely. Firing his seeds directly into Manectric's face, he was dropped to the ground. The seeds quickly burst forth, entrapping his enemy and sapping his essence.

"I will fight if I have to. Orders or not," he stated simply his entire body beginning to shift and spasm. When he was done, he stood on two long legs with red boots and gloves. His hair had grown to a long sandy blonde, with a beret resting lopsided upon his crown. He'd evolved into Breloom!

"Manectric! Break free and show him what for."

As he gnashed his teeth, he managed to chew through his binds before rushing towards Wallaby. Placing his arms in front of him, I watched as Manectric suddenly froze before convulsing as if he'd just received a dozen strikes to different parts of his body.

As he continued to twitch, my eyes focused to see that Wallaby's fists were flying so fast towards him that I could barely see him moving. Even Watson seemed shocked by his sudden upheaval. Planting his foot with a stomp, he swung once more, putting all of the force he could behind his fist. As my Breloom's punch landed on Manectric's jaw there was a sickening crack.

Time seemed to slow down as he carried through, lifting his enemy by the chin. Putting his fists together, he then rolled to the side before slamming both of them down on his spine and driving him hard to the ground.

As he did, another sound like the snapping of twigs echoed through the silent gym before with a thud, the Manectric fell to the tile, eyes wide and mouth open in horror. However, he was no longer breathing, and somewhere in my being, I knew he was dead.

"Finished," Wallaby huffed, his chest rising and falling. Turning away from the corpse of his opponent, he walked to my side, snagging his pokeball off of my belt and returning himself to it.

Wattson was stunned silent as I returned Toasty as well. "Wattson, I'm so sorry," I began, but he just reached into his pocket before flipping me the badge.

"Don't be sorry," he replied, a soft smile coming back to his face. "I was wrong about you, son. Clearly you've got what it takes to get to the League. If your Breloom can fight like that, I'm sure you'll have quite a destiny ahead of you."

"But...your Manectric," I whispered, unable to tear my eyes away from the deceased Moemon.

"It happens," he shrugged. "You have to learn, and quickly, that Moemon die. It's a fact of life kid, albeit its not a fun one. If your Breloom hadn't stepped in, your Combusken would have died. I wouldn't have lost a wink of sleep over it, either. If you're going to become a champion, you best grow some thicker skin, or you'll just wind up heartbroken with nothing by your side. If you're having problems with your Breloom, maybe it's because you're not willing to do what's necessary so that he'll reach his full potential."

I remained completely silent. I couldn't even begin to justify what had happened. I didn't like this, not at all. I hated that what Wattson had said made some sense to me in my head. I couldn't bear the thought of killing other Moemon. When I'd lost Kanura, it was the worst thing I'd ever experienced. I never wanted to put someone else through that.

"Oh. Here's the TM for Shockwave also," he spoke, interrupting my thoughts. "I wish you good luck in your adventures from here. I'll be sure to let your Dad know how well you're doing."

Unable to formulate a response, I just nodded, turning on my heels and walking back to the Moemon Center. As Toasty, Sunako, and Titania received treatment for their injuries, I walked to the side before calling forth Wallaby.

With a huff, he crossed his arms. "What is it?" he stated coldly.

"We need to talk," I answered.

"Yes, we do. I cannot believe you."

"I'm sorry?"

"You were about to let Toasty just die, all for some stupid crusade that you took to try to make me see you as a friend, instead of my Master, even though I told you that it wasn't a problem that needed fixing. Do you understand? He would have _died_. It would have been all your fault, too. That's what happens when you start seeing us as anything other than tools," he lectured. "You made a mistake, one that nearly cost your partner his life. But there's a way for you to redeem yourself, and that's to stop acting like a child."

"That's enough," I whispered.

"It's time for you to grow up, Master. The world doesn't care about Moemon, and it's time for you to realize the same. We are _not_ humans, so you need to stop treating us like…"

"That's enough!" I barked. "You're right, it was my fault that Toasty nearly died. But it was just as much yours, regardless what you think. I gave you the option at any time to join the fight. All you had to do was say you wanted to and I'd have let you jump in."

"It would have been a lie," he stated.

"Bullshit," I argued. "You're talking out your ass about how I need to be more harsh. I need to stop caring about the lives of Moemon. I need to not hesitate to kill my enemy. For someone who hates to fight, you sure are encouraging me to throw you into the thick of it."

"That's because the _only_ way I will become great is if you cast aside your stupid rules that you think make you superior to other humans and start focusing on being a better trainer! All you do is cry over the things you've lost as if the world owes you something, but it does not! It owes you nothing! If you want something, guess what, you have to take it. That's the truth, whether you can accept it or not."

I took a deep breath, trying to control myself. I had to prepare for what I was about to say. "You killed that Manectric," I commented. "You'd already knocked him out with that first punch, didn't you? But that wasn't enough. You wanted to try to teach me a lesson, so you snapped his spine too."

"Clearly, it was a wasted effort."

"I'm benching you. Permanently."

"What?" he gasped. "What do you mean?!"

"I may be a 'naive child', but I believe that what I'm doing is right. The things I've lost are worth crying over. Becoming friends with my Moemon is worth that effort. If you truly believe those things are worthless, then we are finished. I will not let you kill anyone else in an attempt to change my mind, because it will not happen. Like I said, that's enough. You're done."

"Then release me back into the wild so I can find a trainer who will actually make a difference with my help. When we do meet again, it'll be to show you just how weak you truly are. You could be so much stronger, if only you would mature."

"No. I'm not releasing you. You're too dangerous. I will not let you endanger me or my friends because of your twisted ideals. You're going into the PC and you're staying there."

"No, you can't!" he argued, but I'd already made up my mind. Drawing him back into his pokeball, I digitized him and placed him into the virtual box.

"Goodbye, Wallaby. I'm sorry it had to come to this," I murmured before returning to gather the others.

 _Wallaby has been placed in a VERY long time out._

As I proceeded West from Mauville, I released Clotho into the air beside me, causing her to look down on me confused. "Is something wrong, Master?" she asked softly.

"Yes," I admitted. "I haven't spoken to you in a while, and I'm sorry about that. I...I've learned a few things, Clotho."

She began to appear very nervous. "What sorts of things, Master?" she asked.

"I know you wiped May from my memory."

For a moment, she said nothing. "Master, I can explain, please!"

"I'm not angry," I quickly assured her with a smile. "No, Atropos and I talked about it quite a bit. She told me everything, and I actually appreciate what you did. You helped me quite a bit. Not only was I more cheerful, but you also helped me to become a better person."

"I...did?"

"Yes. Wallaby will not be joining us anymore. During the last gym battle, he killed the Manectric, even though it'd already been knocked unconscious. I wanted to talk to you to tell you that, I forgive you, and that...from now on, I want you to cut May a little slack."

"Master?"

"I know you're angry at her for hurting me. Maybe you're even jealous. Whatever the case may be, it was wrong for me to push you away, and I'm sorry." Her eyes began to well up with tears as she fluttered closer, only to hug me tightly. I held her as well, resting my head against hers.

So close, I could smell the beautiful floral scent that seemed to always waft from her. "I'm sorry, too," she replied. "I put Atropos in danger because I wanted to show off to you. Please forgive me. It won't happen again."

"I forgive you." We stood there for a few moments, embracing one another before she placed a gentle kiss on my lips and fluttered back into the air. "So, while you're out, are you up for a bit of training? We're also in need for a sixth teammate."

"Of course, Master. I'm always ready for train...ing?" her head began to look around confused. Tilting her nose up, she sniffed the air, a big dopey grin coming to her face.

"Clotho?"

She said nothing, simply moving towards a large patch of grass not far off from us. It was like she was being hypnotized by something. Following after her, I soon smelled the same thing she did.

It was such a nice smell, it spoke deep into my mind of things I never knew I wanted. When I finally broke through, I could see a small girl with Clotho's head in her lap as she stroked her long hair.

When she saw me, her eyes brightened and a smile came to her face. "Trainer?" she asked. I nodded carefully. Pointing to Clotho, she said, "Yours?" Again I nodded. "Lucky. I want a Trainer."

"You're an Oddish," I noted, examining her frumpy blue dress that matched her short hair and her light green ribbon that stuck out like leaves above her head. "I don't understand, what are you doing with Clotho?"

"Petting. She was caught in scent. You were caught, too. I'm happy. Now you stay here forever."

"Forever?" I asked, shaking free from my trance. "No, no. I'm not staying here forever, much less long at all. I've no intentions of giving up my dreams, regardless of how good you smell. Come on, Clotho."

"No," the Oddish stated. "She stays."

"Absolutely not," I protested. "Maybe you don't get it. She's _my_ Moemon, not yours. She comes with me."

"Nope."

"Fine...if that's the way you want to be," I grabbed a pokeball, calling forth Sunako. "I'll just have to separate you two by force. Sunako, it's time to fight."

"Yes Master," she grinned, looming over the much smaller girl. "Last chance. Give her back or I'll have to hurt you." When the Oddish simply gave a huff, Sunako vanished before reappearing beside her. Grasping Clotho, she snatched her away from the Oddish, who was completely shocked. Teleporting back to my side, I quickly placed Clotho back in her pokeball with a nod to Sunako to indicate she did well.

Taking a deep breath, the Oddish exhaled a bright pink mist into the air that seemed to swirl around us. I immediately recognized the scent, but Sunako didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. "Yeah, I'm going to beat this thing into a pulp now," she commented, walking towards the Oddish and cracking her knuckles.

"Wait," I called, causing her to stop. Throwing one of my great balls at her, the Oddish looked up in surprise, but didn't struggle against the draw of the command matrix. Instead, I could feel a sense of joy emanating from the pokeball. "There," I sighed, picking up the ball. "Much better."

"Master? What if she tries to control you again?"

"She won't," I replied. "She already got what she wants."

"She did?"

"I've read before that it's pretty common for wild Moemon to be jealous of ones raised by trainers. I think she's been sitting here using her scent to try to bring a trainer to her for a while now. We were just the ones who stumbled upon her."

"I see. So what are you going to call her?"

I thought about it for a moment, before thinking of my favorite sort of flower. "Camellia."

 _Camellia used Sweet Scent on Vulpus. It was Super Effective!_

 _Species: Oddish_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught: Route 117_

 _Grass/Poison Type_

 _Ability: Chlorophyll - Raises Speed in Sunshine_

 _Adamant Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 14_

 _HP: 37/37_ _Sp. Atk: 23_ _Attack: 20_ _Sp. Def: 27_ _Defense: 24_ _Speed: 17_

 _Moves: Absorb (S), Sweet Scent (Cu), Poison Powder (S)_

Recalling Sunako, I continued my journey to Verdanturf. As reluctant as I was to see him again, the whole experience with Wallaby made me realize that sometimes that I actually did care enough about him to at least visit him. If he couldn't travel out there like I could, the least I could do is make sure he was feeling better.

Everything seemed to be going right for me again, and I couldn't help but feel like a large weight had been lifted from my shoulders. My peaceful feelings were very short lived however, because as soon as I stepped foot in the tow, I could hear the angry wailing of hundreds of Whismur from inside the unfinished tunnel to the North. Something had disturbed them. If someone was in there...well the Whismur would be the least of their worries when the roof started shaking.

Running towards the entrance, I hoped that I wasn't too late.

Game Saved…(To be continued)


	13. Chapter 13

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 13

 **AN: Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long for me to write. It's training week at the school that I work for, but as it turns out, they've moved me to part-time work which means that I will have to start looking for more work. I always hate asking for money from my readers, but I do have a Partreon. Search for Kiba Elunal, and if you like, please make a pledge. Even a dollar helps a lot. If you don't have money or don't want to donate, that's fine too. Just favoriting or subscribing to my Partreon will be a big help, too. Thank you again everyone for all of your support. I wish you the best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba**

The cave rumbled around me as I dodged and dove to avoid falling rubble. What had triggered the Whimsur? When I came closer, I found a man with a sledgehammer, and immediately I knew I found the culprit. "What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"I need to get through this tunnel! My girlfriend is on the other side and if I do then I will finally be able to see her whenever I like."

"You won't ever be able to see her if you're dead," I argued, trying to pull him away from his task. "Come on, we need to get you out of here before the tunnel collapses on itself!"

"No, I can't give up. I'm so close."

This stubborn moron was going to get himself killed. Then something occurred to me. If May was separated by a stone wall, I wouldn't want to give up either. Pulling out two pokeballs, I sent out Camellia and Atropos. "Camellia, you work on calming down the Whimsur with your sweet scent. Atropos, I need you to bust through these rocks!"

"Yes, Master!" they cried in unison, getting to their tasks.

"You're helping me?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't let anyone say I'm not a romantic at heart," I grunted, moving aside a heavy rock while Atropos continued to just smash her way through the boulders easily. Once the way open and the Whimsur calmed, the man thanked me profusely, even placing an HM in my hands.

"This will help later when you need a moemon to push their way past large boulders. Thank you again for helping me. I'm going to go see my love right away."

"You do that," I agreed, looking down the tunnel. Part of me considered whether or not I should go visit Roxanne again and explain what happened. Nah, if I set foot in Rustboro again, she'd probably kick my ass.

Instead, I made my way back towards Route 111. I'd heard reports on the news about a wild sandstorm that was rampaging across the desert. It seemed as if I wouldn't be able to get across there yet. First I had to get around via the Fiery Path tunnel.

As we made our way there, I struck up a conversation with the newly joined Camellia. "So, you never told me why it is you wanted a trainer so badly," I commented. "Not that I mind bringing you with me, just that I'm surprised is all. Most Moemon put up more of a struggle to avoid capture, but you practically leapt into the ball. Why?"

"Jealous. Lonely."

"Jealous?"

"Moemon with Masters have friends. No Master. No friends." Her voice was soft like the rustling of a breeze through blades of grass. She stared up at me, awaiting for me to respond.

"So you wanted friends," I mused. "I can empathize with that. I still don't appreciate the way you tried to hypnotize Clotho, but...I'm glad you're here. Welcome to the team, Camellia."

She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Master."

"Any time. I've got to warn you though, I'm a bit of a task master when it comes to training. I hope you don't mind a bit of hard work."

"For Master? Never."

I just chuckled, as we followed the path upwards. For a moment, things seemed nice and serene, until a low wailing drifted around us on the breeze. "What was that?" I asked myself, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Moemon."

"Really?" I asked skeptically. It was like no sound I'd ever heard a Moemon make. "It sounds like its in distress," I commented, cautiously moving in the direction of the noise. "Can you use your sweet scent to try to calm it?"

"Yes, Master," Camellia replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder to cause a bright pink mist in the air around us. As it was scattered in the wind, the wailing seemed to soften, but not go away completely. "It's resisting."

Moving closer, I peered through the brush only to gaze upon a girl who looked to be about thirteen. She was sobbing heavily, steam evaporating from her cheeks. A Moemon. She wore a loose sweatshirt that was sandy colored like her hair, save the green circle on her back, much like a hump.

"A Numel," I whispered, going to move closer.

"Careful, Master," Camellia warned.

"Hello?" I called to the Moemon who looked up at me with a start. "Are you okay? Is your Trainer around here somewhere?"

"N-n-no," she cried shaking her head. "He's...he's...gone," she sniffled, before returning to her sobbing.

"Well, how about I sit with you for a while?" I suggested.

She looked up at me through her tear stained eyes. "O-okay."

Beckoning Camellia forward, I nudged the Numel gently. "This is Camellia," I explained. "She's one of my Moemon."

"H-hello," my Oddish greeted, sitting beside me,

Numel said nothing, her eyes peering down at her feet. She wiggled her feet timidly, trying to think of something to talk about. "So where did your Trainer go?" I prompted, trying to pull some answers out of her.

"I don't know."

"Did he say when he would be back?"

She frowned. "He won't," she whimpered. "He's not coming back."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. "I'm sure he'll be back."

She shook her head sadly. "He hates me," she murmured. "He never wanted me as his Moemon."

"A cute girl like you?" I teased. "I find that hard to believe."

"I'm not lying," she quickly protested. "I promise, please! I'm not!"

"Easy, easy," I soothed her. "I believe you. I was just teasing you a little. I promise I wasn't trying to accuse you of lying."

"Oh…" she visibly sank further into her sadness. "That's the reason why he left me," she explained. "Because I'm dumb."

"Dumb?" I asked. "Why do you think you're dumb?"

"Because I am. I can't tell when people are being mean or joking. So when other Moemon would bully me, I'd laugh along with them. Or when people tried to be funny, I'd start crying because I thought they were being mean."

"That's not that unusual," I tried, but it seemed to do little to comfort her. Cautiously, I reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. Her skin was hot to the touch, and I had to resist the sudden impulse to jerk away. It stung a little, but truthfully, it wasn't hurting me too badly.

At first, she went rigid, but when she saw I wasn't trying to hurt her, her body temperature started to cool and she simply sank into the sympathetic touch. "He released me out here," she whispered. "I've been all alone and scared for the last few days. I haven't slept, because I'm scared of other Moemon."

Camellia looked up at me, and I could tell her heart mirrored mine in that she felt for the girl. "Master," she whispered in my ear. "Can we take her with us?"

Looking to the Numel who sat beside me, completely unaware of our conversation, I felt a pang of anger and guilt flooding into my chest. I couldn't believe that a trainer would just abandon her this way. The only problem was, I didn't have enough room for her on my team. We were completely full and I couldn't replace Toasty as my fire type. Even still…

"What's your name?" I asked. "Did your trainer give you one?"

"Dulla," she answered. "My name is Dulla."

"Well, Dulla...I'm sorry to say that your old trainer was an idiot."

"Wh-what?"

I smiled at her, stroking her hair. "You're not stupid," I promised her. "Even if you were, leaving you alone like this isn't okay. You could have gotten hurt or worse." She didn't say anything as I reached to my belt, retrieving an empty pokeball. Taking her hand in mine, I placed it in her palm. "I can't promise that you'll be travelling with me a lot," I began, "but there are lots of friendly Moemon who will gladly be friends with you in the PC. I'll come by and visit you often, if you like and you'll at least be safe. It's up to you though, I won't force you."

Staring at the ball in her hand, she looked as if she were about to cry again. Without a word, she threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I could still hear her sniffling in my ear before she vanished, disappearing into the pokeball to be adjusted by the command matrix.

Dulla made new friends!

Species: Numel Gender: Female Caught: Route 112

Fire/Ground Type

Ability: Oblivious - Prevents Attraction

Lonely Nature

Starting Stats: Level 16

HP: 48/48 Sp. Atk: 27 Attack: 28 Sp. Def: 19 Defense: 17 Speed: 20

Moves: Growl (Cu), Tackle (T), Ember (B)

As the pokeball vanished with her to the PC, I stood back up dusting myself off. "She'd been here for two days, Master? I wonder how scary that must have been."

"Terrifying, I imagine," I agreed with Camellia. "It's times like these I wish I could carry around more than six Moemon. She needs people to show her that someone cares. I can only hope that I make time to when we visit the Moemon Center."

"You have a beautiful heart, Master," she sang beside me with a grin. "You're so nice to everyone."

"No," I argued. "I'm really not. I'm not a good person Camellia, but even still there are things that I find difficult to swallow and abandoning your Moemon is one such thing. But make no mistake, I am not a good person."

She seemed to sink under the weight of my words, but as we moved further along the path, the heat of the volcano's core became more present through the thick stone. Soon, I was in a dimly lit tunnel with gouts of steam erupting through the cracks.

As one nearly singed Camellia, I quickly scooped her up in my arms. "Yeah, it's time for you to go back into your pokeball," I noted. She shakily agreed. I switched her out for Toasty, the only Moemon I had who would be comfortable in such high temperatures.

"You wished to speak with me, Master?"

"Just wanted to not have to go through this cave alone. It's blistering in here."

"Ah, not a problem. I have no qualms with keeping you company, Master."

We began to trudge through the cave, sweat pouring down my forehead like a waterfall as I exhaustedly gazed up for the entrance. Instead, however, I saw a smoky gray shapel seemingly vanish behind a rock. "Did you see that?" I panted.

"Master?"

"Someone's watching us," I noted.

Toasty's eyes narrowed as he began to focus himself, only to find that I was indeed right. Someone was nearby and they were trying to conceal their presence. "Stand behind me, Master. I do not wish for you to be hurt," his voice was a low hushed tone as he centered his weight to be ready for battle at a moment's notice.

When the blur moved again, I quickly whipped around to look for it, but it was already gone again. "It just went behind us," I explained. "Is it testing our defenses?"

"Perhaps," Toasty admitted. "We won't be sure of its intentions until it makes them known."

Turning my head to see if I could pin point the figure again, I was suddenly rushed by the assailant. The woman easily slammed into me, lifting me from the ground and pinning me between her and the hot cave wall. Before I could even react, her lips were upon mine, soft moans escaping into our kiss.

"Master!" He cried, running to defend myself from the strange Moemon, and with one last gentle kiss, she pulled away from me and I immediately gave a sharp breath.

"Toasty, stop!" I shouted, causing him to freeze, his fist raised in anticipation.

"I've been waiting for a handsome Trainer like you to come along," the Torkoal explained shyly. "I hope you don't mind how forward I was. When I saw you...there was just something there that I couldn't explain. It made me all hot and bothered."

"We've met before," I murmured to her. Taking her shoulders, she seemed utterly confused as I turned to show her face to Toasty. His eyes went wide as his arms fell limply to his side. "Is he familiar to you?" I asked.

"Oh my God," he mouthed, unable to fathom the chances that he would have ever seen her again. This is the first time he'd ever been stunned speechless since we'd started our journey. "Is...is it really you?" he questioned, though I knew he already had his answer. No two Torkoal shared the same facial markings, and hers were identical to the one May's had.

She stared at him for a moment, sharing a soft smile before turning back to me. "No, I can't say he is," she replied cheerfully before again pushing me against the wall. "But is that really important right now? I don't care why...I just care that you and I are destined by fate to be together."

Through the complete shock of it all, I swore I could hear the sound of Toasty's heart breaking into billions of pieces. His eyes took on a thousand yard stare as his brain attempted to process the pain he felt. "Destined?"

"Star-crossed...Master. Just take me now. Make me yours and I'll serve you forever," she purred before kissing me again.

"I...I need to go," my Combusken muttered.

Grabbing her shoulders and again, pushing her from me, I chased after him, "Toasty, wait!"

"It's fine, Master. I'm not leaving, just giving you some privacy," he hissed. "I figured I would anticipate your command before you got your clothes off to save us both humiliation."

"Well right now you're not saving diddly," I growled, grabbing his arm and stopping him short. His flames erupted outward, burning my hand. "Damn it, Toasty will you listen to me?!"

"Of course, Master," he spat. "I live to obey."

"Don't be like that. Toasty, you know that I'd never betray you that way."

"Wouldn't you?!" he snapped. "I've watched you betray others time and time again for carnal pleasures, Master. I defended you every time you've been accused. I told myself you were simply misguided, that perhaps you were confused, but now I know the damned truth. You're just like your father, but worse. At least your father doesn't use his authority to fuck his Moemon."

"Toasty, I know you're only saying that to try to hurt me," I seethed icily. "I will let it slide, because I know you are upset and angry and hurt...this is not about me. This is about you and her. I would never do that to you. I am confused, and through this whole ordeal, you've been the one I trusted more than anyone else." When he didn't say anything, I snapped, "Look at me!" His head turned sharply towards me, surprised by my sudden outburst. Quieting my voice, I continued. "I have no interest in her. I never have. If you recall, when we first found out she was missing, I told you that I'd help you look for her. Instead of attacking me, you should be over there, happy that we actually found her."

He let out a stubborn huff, folding his arms and turning away from me. "You heard her. She doesn't know who I am. For all we know, that's not even her."

"Bullshit. You know it is. After a Moemon's been released, sometimes there's a glitch in the command matrix that causes them to have certain...memory problems. It's why releasing Moemon into the wild is typically frowned upon unless they have requested it themselves."

"So…? Do we just let her continue to love you? Do I just pretend everything's okay?"

Turning over my shoulder to look back at her, she gave me a flirtatious wink before blowing me a kiss. "Here's the plan. I capture her. Maybe the command matrix will reverse the process. If it doesn't...I'll avoid interaction with her. We'll set you up a private box for you two to talk in. I promise you, we'll get through this. I can't promise she'll fall in love with you again, but she seems to at least partially recognize me. As far as I'm concerned, that means there's hope for you two, yet."

"Okay," he finally sighed. "I'm really sorry…"

"Save it for later," I interrupted. "She already thinks we're weirdos for taking this long. Just follow my lead."

Turning, I gave her a big smile. "Good news, we'd like for you to join us."

"Really?" she asked, excitement in her eyes. She began twirling her parasol on her shoulder as she giddily bounded towards us. "Thank you, so much," she purred to me. "I promise, you won't regret this. Whatever may have come before me, I can assure you that you will not be disappointed."

Just as she leaned forward to kiss me again, I bounced a pokeball off of her forehead, drawing her into the command matrix. "You know," I commented to him. "She's going to need a name."

"Does she?"

"Of course. It's in the rules."

"If you say so," he shrugged. "How about 'Cinder'?"

"I like it. I was going to suggest Ember, but that's a move, so Cinder works much better."

Cinder pulls a 'Shadow the Hedgehog!'

Species: Torkoal Gender: Female Caught: Fiery Path

Fire Type

Ability: White Smoke - Prevents ability reduction

Quirky Nature

Starting Stats: Level 16

HP: 48/48 Sp. Atk: 34 Attack: 32 Sp. Def: 32 Defense: 50 Speed: 15

Moves: Ember (B), Smog (T), Curse (T), Smokescreen (S)

Finally emerging from the cave, I let out a sigh of relief. I felt like I'd lost five pounds in sweat alone. "Master," Toasty murmured. "Now that it's just us...I'd like to apologize again. I should not have said such things as I did."

"You were right," I sighed. "At least partially. I don't know why I can't help myself, Toasty. But believe me...it's not something I'm proud of. I'm sure there's some twisted explanation, but when it really boils down to it, I'm just fucked up."

Toasty frowned, moving closer to me and wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Master. You and I will get through this though. We only have one more gym until we can face your father, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you and I will prove once and for all that you are superior to him. I believe in you, Master. We will prevail."

As we continued up the path, I couldn't help but feel relieved about everything. We'd found Toasty's love. I'd rescued an abandoned Moemon. I patched things up with Clotho. It all felt like things were coming together, and yet...I still felt so empty inside. I knew the answer without even having to ask the question: May was what was missing.

All around us, ash began to pour from the sky like snow. It was shocking to see people playing in it and gathering it up in sacks. This couldn't be healthy. Even still, I couldn't resist smiling as I watched them. Suddenly, a voice called out to me. It was a young woman, and I recognized her instantly: Tiana.

"Hey there, lover," she teased. "It's been some time. How goes your grand quest to prove your manhood?"

I quickly went to reach for a pokeball, but she held up her hands quickly. "Wait, wait, wait. I'm not here to fight," she assured me. My glare didn't waver as I pulled my hand away slowly. "Wow, it's amazing how much you change over the course of a month. There's something different in your eyes."

"Yeah it's called being tired of other people's bullshit," I snapped.

"Why such hostility?"

"Last time we met you had your Shroomish attack me, you tried to dominate me, and you compared me to my father. Take your pick."

"I'm sorry for two of those things," she said, her smirk still present on her face. I had to admit I was ready to wipe it from her face, but even still I waited to see what she would do. "I've heard you've already got three gym badges. That's impressive."

"Yeah, well. Gym leaders are cheating assholes. Even still, it was easy."

"Such bravado. I like that in a man."

"You're as full of it as ever, I see. Is there a particular reason you're here other than to torment me?"

"Round two."

"What happened to 'I'm not here to fight'?" I scoffed.

"That's not what I was talking about," she stated. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Sweeping forward, she kissed me deeply, her arms coiling around my neck to draw her close. "I've got a little something nearby," she purred. "I'm thinking you, me...we take ourselves a short little breather in my tree house and we try our hand at playing house. Starting in the bedroom, of course."

I went to shove her away before May's voice echoed in my thoughts. I needed to let her go. If this would help remove the emptiness I felt, I wouldn't have any issues sacrificing my stubbornness on this girl. One thing was for certain, though. I'd be damned before I let her dominate me.

Roughly kissing her back, I turned pressing her back against a thick tree, causing a small cloud of ash to slowly rain down over us as she let out a surprised, "Mmph!" It didn't take long for her to try to switch roles again, but I grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her with one hand.

"Lead the way...slut," I hissed in her ear, causing a shudder to run up her spine.

"We're already here," she grinned. "If you'll just kindly release my hands for a second, I'll show you." As I released her, she summoned her Zigzagoon. "Zigzagoon, use Secret Power."

Walking to the tree, her Moemon rapped her fist on its bark and after a few moments a vine descended from the canopy to provide a rope to scale. "Impressive," I noted. Turning from me, she grabbed hold of the vine and began to climb.

Standing beneath her, I looked up to discover that beneath her skirt, she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Getting a good view?" she called back playfully, having caught me staring. "Don't worry, you're about to see it nice and up close."

Stunned into silence, I barely registered she'd said anything until she slipped into the canopy of the great tree. Taking a moment, I took deep breaths before scrambling quickly up behind her.

Finding the small hole, I climbed in, only to find that it was like a miniature house. Well 'house' was a loose term. It was more like a miniature sex dungeon than anything. Cat-o-ninetales, handcuffs, whips, chains, and gags all hung from the walls. I thought May was a freak when I first met her, but this girl was clearly the star of the show. "Well?" she asked, turning to face me. "Are you going to just stand there gawking or did you intend on actually pleasuring a lady today?"

"Oh, do you know one?" I shot back, causing her to roll her eyes. "Tell you what, Tiana. You want this so bad, I'm going to make you come and get it."

"Bold," she smirked. "Letting me make the first move? That's going to be your downfall." As she walked towards me I held up my hand. "What?"

"On your hands and knees," I instructed. Without a word of argument, she slowly and seductively got on all fours. She began to crawl towards me like a tiger, eager to pounce on me as if I were her prey. I, however, had different plans. Having snuck a pair of fuzzy handcuffs off of one of the many hooks, I waited for her to be straddling my hips before I quickly swept up her wrist and shackled it to the bed frame.

Taking advantage of her surprise, I grabbed another and cuffed her to the other corner as well. Now stuck face down on the bed, her arms splayed wide and restrained, she let out an annoyed huff. "You'd better be good at this," she grumbled.

In response, I reached between her legs and tickled her clit, causing her to squirm. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy this. Now we're going to play a little game."

"A game?" she asked suspiciously as I found a remote controlled vibrating egg.

"That's right, a game," I repeated, moving behind her. Her head turned to try to follow me, before I quickly placed the egg inside of her pussy, burying it into her folds. "It's going to be a little bit like 'Simon says'. I'm going to give you a command, and you're going to do it. If you don't...I'll crank up the vibrator."

"If you think…"

"Rule 1: Simon says the slut has to stay quiet," I interrupted.

"What?" I turned the knob to level 1 causing the soft hum to fill the air as her body suddenly went rigid. "Oh...ohhhh…" she gasped, struggling to maintain control of herself.

"Simon says, face down, ass up."

"You must be kidding," she scoffed. Talking and disobedience? I raised it to level 3, causing her to let out a squeal. Moisture was now dripping out of her bare pussy, soaking the sheets beneath her as she squirmed. Even still, she didn't obey, so with an impatient cough, I turned it up once more.

This time, she shakily lifted her hips, sliding her knees closer to her so her mini-skirt clad rump was in the air, wiggling invitingly. "That's better," I praised, walking closer to her. My hands slowly ran her thighs to fondle her ass beneath her skirt. Hiking it up for a better view, I gave her a rough spank, making her bury her face in the pillow to prevent herself from moaning.

Sure enough, she was positively drenched with her arousal. I knew the skank had a submissive streak in her. It'd just take a bit of training was all. Massaging her body, she made more muffled noises into the pillow, spreading her legs a bit more to try to tempt me into fucking her like she wanted.

"Bark like a dog," I ordered. She immediately, complied, causing a smirk to cross my face. "I didn't say 'Simon says'."

"Oh, but…!" Ooh, two offenses. I skipped another level, putting her up to level 6 out of 10. At this rate, she'd cum in no time at all.

"Simon says, don't cum." I smirked. She opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it and simply bit her lip. At this point, I was painfully hard. Stripping out of my clothes, I moved to stand in front of her. "Ooh, a command you obeyed for once," I taunted. "Such a good cockslut. Simon says, 'say ahh'."

She silently opened her mouth, and using the excuse to torment her more, I changed it to level seven. "Ahhhhh!" she moaned out, her body writhing in desperation.

"Much better," I complimented. When her eyes fell upon my large cock, she began to tremble in a mix of anxiousness and need. I placed my tip between her lips, slowly sliding into her waiting mouth.

I could see the worry in her eyes as inch after inch disappeared further inside. Pressing it against the back of her throat, she gagged. Pulling it back just before that point I gently caressed her hair.

"Suck it."

Wrapping her lips tightly around it, she began to slurp it hungrily. She was too far gone at this point that it almost made the game too easy.

"I didn't say 'Simon says'," I reminded her turning it up to level 8. She let out a quiet moan, her lips falling open against her will. "Simon says, suck it." She immediately went back to her task causing me to give a soft moan as I slowly pulled in and out of her mouth.

She was almost as skilled at this as Atropos, but even still, I had plans for this one. I still hadn't repaid her for her treatment of me last time, so I began to hatch myself a scheme of revenge.

"New rule: Simon says if you obey, he turns the vibrator down a notch. Simon says moan if you understand."

Sure enough, a guttural purr came from her throat as she continued sucking the large flesh that presently sought to invade her throat. As promised, I turned it down a notch. Her body seemed to calm, if only barely.

"Simon says don't gag," I said grasping her hair and beginning to thrust myself down the back of her throat. Despite her last attempt, this time she had no problems taking my thick cock down her gullet. Maybe she was more experienced than I gave her credit for.

I was reaching my limit quickly. Pulling back, I flooded her mouth with cum, filling her to the absolute brim. There was so much, she even had a small amount of cum bubble in her nose.

"Simon says keep that cum in your mouth; don't spit it out or swallow it."

Keeping her lips tightly sealed together, I pulled my cock from her lips. Sure enough, she did well in holding it there, her eyes opening to watch me as I simply stood there, marveling at my handwork. Her body was so stimulated, she could barely keep herself in the position I'd instructed.

"Simon says, if you want me to fuck your slutty pussy, spit on the pillow in front of you. If you want me to fuck your ass, swallow."

She hesitated for a moment before slowly letting my cum trail from her lips to puddle on her pillow in front of her. Now down to a measly level 5, I was ready to put my plan into action. Mounting her from behind, I pressed my now lubricated cock against her asshole, causing her eyes to go wide. "N-no! You said to spit if I wanted you in my pussy," she protested. This was too easy.

With a grin, I turned it up a notch and she realized she'd been tricked. "I want to hear you lapping up that cum in front of you like a good bitch," I instructed. Again, after almost no time at all, I could hear the hungry slurping from the cumdumpster. "Didn't say it," I sang turning the knob up to 7 again. This time, her body wasn't able to handle it and she came, granting me another elevation.

"F-f-fuck this game," she cried out. I turned it up to nine, forcing her face into the puddle of cum to keep herself quiet.

"Now then, Simon Says if you still want me to fuck your pussy, slurp up that cum you've buried your face in."

With soft whimpers, her tongue began to lick up the steamy white mess eagerly drinking it up. It was time, I decided. I was going to pay her back once and for all. Turning off the vibrator, she began to pant in relief. My fingers slid into her pussy, pretending to have removed the egg, however it was still necessary for my plans.

Pressing my cock into her, she moaned rocking back onto my cock eagerly. She wanted it so badly, she had stopped resisting all together. Good. Taking advantage of her looseness, I sank my nails into her hips, causing her to cry out in surprise as I reached her cervix.

"God, it's so big!" she cried. "I'd never have imagine anyone could...could…" her mind was so addled at this point, she couldn't find words to form sentences. What she didn't realize however, was that every inch I pushed in also pressed her egg deeper inside of her.

With a grunt, I managed to force it past her cervix and into her uterus. Her body tightened around me, cumming hard once again. As I pulled out of her, she began to whine, pleading me not to stop.

Walking back to in front of her, I grinned. "Simon says, clean my cock of your dirty slut cum." She nodded, doing whatever it would take to get me to continue fucking her. "See, I knew you could be a good submissive," I sighed happily, still stroking her hair to spur her onward as she licked her cum from my dick. "Now, when I cum, you'd better swallow it all," I lectured her.

She nodded, sucking harder and harder, wanting me to cum as quickly as possible so I'd resume fucking her. Sure enough, it didn't take long at all before I deposited another sticky load onto her tongue. Licking the remnants of spunk from her lips, she swallowed it.

With a smirk, I turned from her, working to put all of my clothes back on. She looked at me in a panic. "W-wait! P-please! I want you to fuck me! Please! I need you to fill my pussy!" Now having all my stuff together, I grabbed the TM she used to make her little sex cave. "Hey! Please, I did what you asked! You can have the TM! Just please, please, please fill me with your cum."

Pausing in front of her, I smirked holding up the control. "I didn't say Simon says," I chuckled, turning the knob all the way up to 11, causing her to let out screams of pleasured anguish. Dropping the remote to the ground, just out of her reach I tousled her hair affectionately. "Simon says, see you later slut."

Moving to the door, I quickly slid down the vine, leaving behind the sex-crazed Tiana and continuing my trek to Fallarbor town.

Game Saved…(To be continued)


	14. Chapter 14

Nuzlocke Ch. 14

As I stomped through the thick brush laden with ashes, Camellia trailed close behind me. Every now and then, she'd give a cute little sneeze, sending a cloud of white into the air to mix with the pinkish mist that came from her hair. "Master, don't you think that was rather cruel to leave her like that?"

"Not particularly," I noted, looking around curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"I mean...what if no one comes and rescues her? It's hidden, so she may starve to death."

"Doubtful," I scoffed. "Her pokeballs were right there. If she wanted to get out, she could easily call one of her moemon to let her go."

"Oh," Camellia murmured. "I suppose that's true. Erm, Master...what are you looking for?"

"Nothing in particular. I just find it odd that we haven't seen any Moemon here. They should be all over the place, yet I haven't seen a single one." Just as I'd finished my sentiment, a loud shriek came from above us. As I stared up at the sky, I couldn't see a thing. It was too dark. Wait...too dark? There was supposed to be a full moon tonight!

"Master, watch out!" Camellia cried, slamming into my leg hard enough to drive me to my knees. Just as I fell, a moemon who had been blocking out the moon with its wings raced past me, cutting me with its sharp metal win.

"A Skarmory! Camellia, into your pokeball!"

"Yes, Master," she whimpered, trying to trace the large metallic bird moemon. I barely managed to call out Toasty when it struck again.

I dodged out of the way, meeting its fearsome crimson eyes as its ruby quills bristled along its back. "Okay, Toasty. Roast this bird."

"Understood." He stood there, planting his feet as he took a deep breath. Seeing that my Combusken was preparing an attack, the Skarmory raced towards him, his blade-like feathers spread out to slice into him.

"Hold," I instructed, as it came closer and closer. "Wait for it…NOW!" Just as the Skarmory's eyes had locked with Toasty's it was too late. Toasty exhaled a large cone of glowing hot embers that caused the Skarmory to immediately try to flap backwards. With his momentum though, he began to glow red hot, his fleshy bits starting to burn underneath him.

"Ah, ah! Help! Please!" he demanded, rolling about in agony. Summoning Atropos, I nodded towards him, and she spit out a high pressure stream of water to cause him relief. As he lay there, collapsed in a heap with steam rising off of his feathers, I grabbed a pokeball.

"Okay, you. Why did you attack us?"

He looked up at me, his eyes full of fire and uttered two words, "My land." With a sigh of annoyance, I bounced my pokeball off his head, allowing the command matrix to convert his mind.

Minokawa made a running gag!

 _Species: Skarmory_ _Gender: Male_ _Caught: Route 113_

 _Flying/Steel Type_

 _Ability: Keen Eye - Prevents loss of accuracy_

 _Impish Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 16_

 _HP: 13/50_ _Sp. Atk: 18_ _Attack: 34_ _Sp. Def: 29_ _Defense: 57_ _Speed: 29_

 _Moves: Peck (Co), Sand-Attack (Cu), Swift (Co), Agility (Co)_

As the ball vanished to return the box, I looked back to the group of moemon before giving a shrug. "Maybe it's a steel-type thing?" I tried.

With our little distraction out of the way, everyone was once more tucked away into their pokeballs, save Camellia once more. I'd hate to cheat her out of her one-on-one time just because she had been placed in danger.

"Master, where are we going?"

"Presently? Fallarbor Town," I answered. "I know there isn't really a gym there, but this is on the way to meet someone who I think can be of some big help to us."

"Who's that, Master?" she furrowed her cute little nose. "It's not that May girl, is it?"

"Who told you about May?"

"Atropos."

I gave a huff. That figured. The last thing I wanted was for all of my Moemon to hate her. Despite Atropos' advice, I knew the truth of it was I still missed her greatly. I had to come up with some way to make it up to her, I just didn't know how.

After setting up camp, I looked up at the stars before quickly realizing this was a poor idea with all the ash in the air. The fact that the constantly active volcano continued to spew its contents into the sky was just proof that there was an obvious cause to Wally's affliction.

"Master? What are you thinking?" Camellia asked me as she settled down beside me. "You have a look on your face like you are thinking of something."

"Nothing," I lied. "Let's just get some sleep, okay? We have a long day tomorrow. I heard there's a Battle Tent in Fallarbor. Maybe we can test it to do some extra training for us." My Oddish yawned as she snuggled beside me, her leaf-like hair tickling my nose. She didn't even respond to my suggestion, instead choosing to simply doze off.

A few hours later, I awoke to a heavy weight coming down on my stomach. I sat up with a gasp of shock, just as something was forced into my mouth. I attempted to spit out the rubber ball, but it was quickly locked around the back of my head. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, they fell upon the pretty face of Tiana, a cruel jester-like smirk on her face. "Good morning, lover," she cooed before roughly shoving me back down.

She'd managed to handcuff me, leaving me helpless as I spat muffled insults at her through the gag. I should have known this would come back to haunt me. My eyes darted around, trying to find my pokeballs, but she'd removed my belt and placed it out of my reach.

"What's wrong? You don't like feeling helpless?" she asked. "Oh, that's such a shame. I thought you enjoyed it the way you left me to die with a damned vibrator jammed in my uterus!" I began to protest, but she reeled back her hand before slapping me hard in the face. "You should have made a secret base," she taunted. "Maybe then it wouldn't have been so easy for me to find you. I can't decide if you're cocky or stupid."

"M-master?" a weak voice called to me, and turning my head, I saw that Camellia was now being held by Tiana's newly evolved Breloom.

The trainer grasped my chin, roughly forcing me to face her before her expression softened and she brushed a strand of hair from my forehead. "Oh, don't worry my sweet pet," she purred. "I'm not going to hurt your precious moemon. Not as long as you behave yourself." With that, she leaned down, placing a playful kiss on my nose before shrugging out of her blouse. "I am, however, going to make sure you never behave so disobediently again."

I began to squirm beneath her, struggling to break free, but with her sitting on top of me, my flailing was as effective as Atropos' fighting strategies when we first caught her. Trailing gentle scratches down my exposed chest, she began to rummage into her pack before pulling out an onahole.

Against my will, I began to harden at the prospect of what was to come, and when she noticed, her expression simply became even more mischievous. "Don't get too excited, slave. This is a special onahole to ensure that you don't get off before I do."

Before I could even ponder what she meant, she reached into my pants and began to softly stroke me to full length. Her touch felt nice, despite my unfavorable situation. As blood rushed to my lower body, she smiled to see her plan was working so well.

Grasping the fleshlight, she placed my tip at its entrance and slowly slid it over me, causing me to pant in pleasured surprise from the sensations it was providing. As it finally rested against the base of my cock, I was still trying to piece together her cryptic onahole's effects, until I finally felt it.

A warmth was spreading through my swollen member, until finally it had removed every other sensation. Now, all I could feel was the stationary, tight, warmth of the onahole. "Good, it looks like that numbing cream is doing its work nicely," she mused before leaning down towards me.

I writhed in discomfort as she placed her lips over the ball gag, giving me a dominating kiss before placing her wet pussy over the other end of the onahole. It began to spread her pussy lips apart as she slowly sank on my encased erection.

"Mmm, don't you wish you hadn't been so naughty?" she gasped. "If you'd just behaved like you were supposed to, you could be feeling this for yourself right now." To tease me further, she began to knead and massage her breasts in front of me, taunting me with pleasures that I could not experience.

She began to ride my cock, still sheathed in the membrane that prevented me from enjoying the way her body molded around the cock sleeve. I let out a tortured groan, my hips moving against her in an attempt to feel anything, but instead it only seemed to please her even more while getting me nothing to show for it.

"Mmm, yes. Just keep trying love. I love it when you struggle under me. It makes me feel so powerful!"

"Master! Leave my master alone!" Camellia shouted, struggling in the Breloom's grip. I knew she was trying to help, but all she succeeded in doing is making Tania even more excited about the predicament she'd put me in. "Please," Camellia began to whimper. "Please, leave my master alone. He's not like you think he is. I've seen how much he really cares."

Her words were beginning to fade from my consciousness as I tried desperately to get some sort of release. Nothing was happening, I couldn't feel anything! Tania's body seized up as she came on the plastic cocksleeve, letting out a low moan that sent perverse shivers through my body.

"Mmm, now that I've gotten off, maybe I'll let you feel something. If I take away the onahole and gag, will you promise to behave? I want you to swear that you're going to be a good little slave, whose only concern is pleasing your mistress."

My head bobbed up and down against my will. "Master, no! Don't do it! You have a goal, a mission remember? Please you have to…" There was the sound of flesh impacting flesh as Breloom punched Camellia hard in the gut, leaving her on her knees.

"You'll have to release all of your moemon, of course," Tania mused. "I can't have others competing for your attention."

At this point, I was so horny, I would have agreed to anything, but before I could, a sweet scent flooded the air that seemed to wake me from my stupor. Camellia? I turned to look at her, but instead of the sweet childlike girl, there was now a beautiful young woman in a kimono, her hair tied up in tight crimson buns. "My master…" she panted, her body seeming to awaken from the pleasure of evolving, "would never abandon me! He'd never abandon his moemon! Especially not for a slut like you!"

Breloom went to grab her again, but before she could, Camellia grasped her cheeks and exhaled a fine purple mist into the Breloom's face. The enemy moemon fell to the ground, coughing and gagging on the poisonous powder, leaving Camellia with the freedom of movement.

Tania barely had time to turn to see her as my new Gloom slammed full force into her, sending her to the ground beneath her. I watched as my moemon pressed her lips against Tania's. The struggling trainer's attempts to escape slowly became weaker and weaker, and I knew that Camellia had begun drooling her nectar into her mouth.

Soon Tania was in an absolute daze, and Camellia waited patiently as she lapped up the remnants of her drool before climbing off of her. "Don't worry, Master," Camellia whispered, moving to my side. "I'll get you free." She quickly removed the onahole and ball gag from me before turning me over to spit a small amount of acid on the handcuffs. As they corroded away, she smiled at me, helping me to my feet. "Let's get a secret base. She won't be following us for a while."

"Thanks," I replied, ruffling her hair.

She beamed at me, and we left the sleeping Tania behind, rubbing herself as she fantasized about the addicting concoction my moemon had exposed her to. Inside my own head, I found myself doing the same, but I quickly shook it from my thoughts. It was too close. I couldn't keep doing these things with my moemon, regardless of how beautiful they were. Even my father didn't have sex with his moemon. So what did that say about me?

"You know what? Let's skip the base," I commented. "It's already almost morning. Let's just go straight to Fallarbor."

"O-okay," Camellia responded. "Are you sure? You're not too tired or anything?"

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine."

"Master…"

"Yes?"

She shyly twiddled her fingers. "Did...Did I do something wrong? You're being so cold to me. I...I didn't even think when I attacked her. Now that I am, I don't know if I did the right thing. Maybe...you'd have prefered to just stay there. Maybe you'd want to release us all instead."

Before she could continue, I turned and drew her into a tight hug. "Don't think that. Don't ever think that," I whispered to her. "You saved me, Camellia. I'd never release you all, not in a million years."

She paused for a moment before hugging me back, nuzzling against my cheek. As she did, some of her nectar smeared against my cheek, causing her hypnotic scent to waft into my nostrils. I quickly shoved her away, stumbling back from her. There was a look of shock on her face, followed by an expression of hurt. "I see…" she murmured.

"No, Camellia. It's not like that, I just…"

"No, I understand, Master. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like this."

"Camellia…"

"Master, I'm a little tired," she interrupted. "Can I please spend some time in my pokeball?"

I went to protest, but inside I knew that if I continued, things would most likely spiral out of control. Instead, I reluctantly nodded my head and recalled her into the pokeball. From there, I decided to walk alone. My thoughts ran rampant in my mind as I tried to understand what to do with myself. What could I do? Was I doomed to be no better than Tania? Was I worse than my father?

Arriving in the town, I was shocked to find the streets completely empty. It was still early morning, the sun just having risen, but still they were almost void of life. This was supposed to be a more bustling city, so what was going on?

Making my way to the pokemon center to heal my team from our latest training sessions, I overheard a few people discussing something that had happened the previous night. "Did you hear? Professor Cozmo has been kidnapped!"

"What? How could such a thing happen?"

"Team Magma came through and they took him. I heard they said if he didn't come with them, they'd kill him."

"Oh no...I hope he's safe. Team Magma is so ruthless. I wish they'd all just jump into a volcano."

"Shh! What if there are still more around? Do you want to be killed?"

"Which way did they go?" I asked, moving to the two gossips. They both turned to me in surprise. "I've dealt with Team Magma and Team Aqua. I can help. Which way did they go?"

"They went up to Meteor Falls," one of them answered shakily.

"Then that's where I'll go," I replied. "Thanks for your help."

With my team fully rejuvenated, I was ready to move on from Fallarbor, so I continued, onward. The solitude actually felt nice for a change. Not that I didn't enjoy spending time with my moemon, but I felt like I could shove all this sexual frustration under the rug so long as I was alone.

I didn't have to worry about any distractions or flirtation. It was just me, the crisp mountain air, and the cool grass. Just as I'd reached the base of the ascent, when I felt the world was at true tranquility, A wicked looking spear came hurtling down from the sky to embed between my feet.

"Halt!" A feminine voice ordered. "You are not to scale _my_ mountain, mortal!" I looked around in confusion, trying to locate the source of the voice. Reaching out, I grasped the spear and plucked it from the earth. "N-no! Stop! You're not supposed to pick it up, you're supposed to run in terror!"

I just let out a derisive snort. This girl was clearly just trying to act tough. Examining the spear closely, I ran my finger along its edge. It was pretty sharp, not to mention when I pulled from it, there was a sticky substance on it that smelled faintly of cucumbers.

"Hey, are you ignoring me?!" The voice came again, just as a movement came from behind me. Wheeling about, I lunged the spear forward, bringing it just an inch from the girl's face.

If I had a mental image of what to expect from the owner of the spear, this girl fit it perfectly. She was tall and lean, like an amazonian warrior, and she was armored up to fit the ideal. She had long purple and red hair that went all the way to the back of her thighs, tied into a ponytail. Her body was adorned with golden jewelry which contrasted with her black boots and sash.

For a moment, the two of us just stared at each other, neither one of us speaking. She shifted for a moment from one leg to the other before clearing her throat. "Can I...umm...have that back, now?"

"No," I replied, pulling it from her face. "You threw it away, so it's obvious you didn't want it. Finders keepers."

"That's not fair!" she protested. "I didn't throw it away, I threw it at you! There's a difference!"

"Well now I really don't want to give it back," I sneered, causing her cheeks to flush red with anger. "This is a lesson. It will teach you not to throw dangerous weapons at people who are hiking, especially when you're pretending to be some immortal guardian of the mountain."

"That's it! If you don't give it back right now, I'm going to bust out my secret weapon!"

I had to stifle a chuckle. "By all means. Go ahead."

"I'm warning you!"

"I'm ignoring your warning."

"That's it then...I'm going to cry."

She began to sniff as moisture welled up in her eyes. Sinking to the ground she began to bawl loudly as glistening tears poured down her face. Whatever her intended effect was, it only made her seem even less menacing than before. Planting the spear in the ground, I leaned against it, watching her for a few minutes as she continued to sob her eyes out. "You realize that there's no one around who cares, right?" I informed her, causing her to look up at me, biting her lip in frustration.

"What kind of heartless human are you? You see a cute girl crying and all you do is just stand there! You're so terrible!"

"Says the girl who fakes tears when she doesn't get her way," I countered.

When she finally grew tired of crying she visibly sank. "Fine," she sighed. "You win. What do you want in exchange for the spear?"

"From you? Nothing. Honestly, it's a pretty sweet weapon. I might just take it with me. If not, I'm sure I could hock it in the next town. Anyway, I've got a professor to save, so if you'll excuse me." With that, I turned to leave her, but she quickly ran to the other side of me.

"Okay, you leave me no choice!" she snapped. "Now I'll have to use my _other_ secret weapon!"

"This is starting to just become sad now," I chided. "What are you going to do? Follow me around and just keep asking 'Is this annoying?' over and over again? If that's the case, you should know that I have very selective hearing."

"Okay...time for my other, other secret weapon!"

I rolled my eyes and moved to go past her, but she extended her hand, pressing it against my chest. Instead of a fierce slap like I was expecting, it was gentle, and when her fingers gripped my shirt, my confusion escalated. "God, what now?"

"Shh," she hushed me, pressing closer to me. "Don't ruin this. Please?" Her words weren't like the irritating whining she'd used before, but now held an air of genuine gentleness. Her hand reached up to stroke my cheek before she stared up at me with her beautiful red eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Please give me my spear back," she purred. "I'll do anything. If you gave it to me, I'd be so grateful." She held her body tightly against me as she nuzzled my cheek with her own. Before I could pull away, she placed a soft kiss on my throat, and I realized what she was up to. "Anything."

"Th-this isn't going to work," I bluffed, but she simply wrapped her arms around me, holding on to me as if I were a lover. Her hair swirled around me, wrapping around my body like a serpent as she began to trail kisses along my cheek towards my lips. "S-seriously! Stop it," I tried, but I realized too late that she'd know that her plan was working.

"Please," she pleaded sweetly. "You wouldn't let such a cute moemon go without her weapon, would you? I'm just trying to protect my mountain." Her hand continued to rub my chest affectionately before her she pulled them away to stroke her curves. "If you give it back, I'll dance for you. I'll even let you see my breasts. You'll be my first...I'd only ever show them to you."

"N-no." I took a step back from her, but she just took another step forward to match me as her hands reached behind her to undo the breast plate that concealed her body. "Stop, what if someone sees us?"

"I don't mind," she said, allowing her hands to run up her violet body markings before squeezing her plump breasts. As she did, she emitted a gentle sigh of pleasure. "Come on...please? I'll even let you touch them if you like."

My hands shakily went to my belt where my pokeballs were located. If I summoned Toasty, he'd be able to fight her and get her away from me. Then I'd be removed from the temptation once and for all. Grasping the ball, I tossed it out, but when it opened, instead the beautiful blue headed woman emerged with a stretch and a yawn. "A-atropos?!" I cried out in surprise.

She flashed me a smile that was even more flirtatious than the other girls. "Hello, Master," she cooed. "Is it my turn to walk with you already?" Seeing my flushed face, she looked over her shoulder to see the surprised girl. "Ooh. She's cute, Master. Will she be joining our team?"

Seeing her opportunity, the moemon moved quickly to Atropos side before leaning up to whisper in her ear. "Can you please get him to give me my spear back? I've begged and pleaded with him, but he won't do it. Please?"

Atropos smiled at her and gave her a playful wink. "Don't worry, I know just how to control my Master," she giggled, before shoving me back against the cliff face.

"Atropos, stop," I begged, but she just placed her hand on the wall behind me. Using her newfound technique, she opened up the hidden cavern before shoving me inside. As I tried to back away, I fell, the spear clattering from my hand.

It was too late though, Atropos had pounced on me and was now roughly placing her lips against mine. My body responded in kind, unable to resist kissing her back as blood rushed to my member. "Come on, Master," she purred. "You haven't touched me in a while. I had to watch while that human girl got all the fun. It made me miss you so badly, Master."

As she began to stroke my throbbing erection through my pants, I saw the other moemon out of the corner of my eyes. I gave a soft sigh of surrender before pulling Atropos to me to kiss her deeply. She gave an excited squeak as she quickly worked to strip me from my clothing, rolling to my side to caress my cock.

As we parted our kiss, my tongue lolled out in eager desperation. My body wanted this so badly and Tania's attempt at revenge did little to help me. Just as the other moemon bent down to retrieve her spear, I grabbed her ponytail and jerked her towards me.

She squealed in surprise as she spun, collapsing on top of me. Her cheeks burned a rosy red as she realized my state of undress, but I just pulled her to me so I could taste her lips against mine again.

For a moment, she struggled in my grip, but Atropos paused to move to her other side so she could help me restrain her. "Here you go, Master," she giggled. "Now you can give her that _spear_ she wanted so badly."

Before the moemon could protest, I grasped her by her hair and shoved my tongue into her mouth, muffling her complaints. My hand reached down between her legs, tugging aside her sash to stroke her puffy pussy lips.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she melted under my touch, the hand she'd had wrapped around her spear dropping it to the ground with a clatter. Atropos' began to massage her breasts as she kissed her neck. "Isn't my Master's touch just the best?" she cooed in her ear. "It feels so nice and gentle, but just wait until you feel his cum inside of you. It's the best feeling in the world. He's such a good human."

The moemon had ceased all struggles now, pressing back into my kiss in hungering desperation. I could even feel her juices starting to dribble onto my fingers, and when I slipped them inside of her, I could almost tell immediately that I was the first one to do so. "You're a virgin?" I asked, pulling away for a moment.

"Y-yes," she replied. "P-please, d-don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you," I swore, pulling away from her before Atropos shoved her forward on all fours.

"It'll hurt a lot less if you suck it first," she informed the moemon. For a moment, she looked up at me shyly before wrapping her purple lipstick covered lips around my tip. "Ooh, Master, she's such a well-behaved Seviper. I bet she'll even swallow like a good girl if you let her."

The amazonian woman said nothing in reply, only making gentle sucking noises as she slurped up every drop of pre as it appeared. With Atropos' aid, I guided her lower, until my cock had pressed into her throat. She gargled her confusion when she found she couldn't breathe and with my dick now completely coated in her spit, I released her to catch her air.

"I...I was scared you were going to choke me," she gasped, but Atropos shook her head.

"No, he only does that to special girls," she teased. "Don't worry, my Master takes good care of us, right Master?"

Unable to speak, I just nodded as Atropos helped the Seviper straddle my waist. Pressing her pussy lips against my tip, she let out a strangled moan as I stretched her unused pussy. She slowly sank on to me until finally, her hips rested against mine.

"There," Atropos clapped. "Now just sit there and let Master handle everything."

I slowly began to raise my hips, bouncing the girl on my hard shaft with gentle precision. Placing her hands on my shoulders for support, she continued to make soft mewls of pleasure. After a few minutes to let her get used to my size, I rolled her onto her back so I could begin thrusting a bit rougher.

Taking advantage of the situation, Atropos lifted her skirt before sitting on the Seviper's face. The girl began to struggle in confusion, trying to escape, but soon she fell still, unable to do anything about the dripping cunt that had been forced over her mouth. "You lick it," Atropos instructed, but for a moment the Seviper didn't do anything.

"I...d-don't like girls," she explained in a muffled whisper. Atropos furrowed her brow before rotating so her back was to me. Roughly grasping the girl's hair, she began to grind herself against her chin and nose.

"Well you're going to have to get used to us girls if you want my Master to keep fucking you," she snarled. "My Master is a package deal, so if you want him you're just going to have to eat pussy, like it or not!"

The Seviper began to struggle again but with the stronger Atropos continuing her movements, she began to find her mouth flooded with femcum against her will. She whimpered in protest, trying to spit out the creamy fluid, but with the Gyrados refusing to let up, she soon began swallowing it just so she could breathe.

Soon her struggles fell still and she surrendered herself to my moemon's roughness, lapping at her pussy like a well-trained slut. "Mmm, much better," Atropos sighed before leaning back to gently caress my cheek. "You should cum in her Master. We'll make her your new slut in your harem. Doesn't that sound nice?"

I moaned, her words bringing me quickly to release as I buried my cock deep inside of the Seviper and flooded her pussy to the brim with my hot sticky seed. Pulling out of her, I began to rub her clit as I used my other hand to reach for my pack.

Grasping a greatball, I waited for a break between her orgasms to shove it into her pussy. When the button pressed against her g-spot, she moaned loudly into Atropos' folds before being absorbed into the command matrix. There wasn't even a struggle before the pokeball finished converting her.

Picking up the sticky ball, I held it up to Atropos who began to lick it clean seductively. "Mmm, she even tastes good, Master. I can't wait to have her on the team."

Tara has been deflowered!

 _Species: Seviper_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught: Route 114_

 _Poison Type_

 _Ability: Shed Skin - Heals the body by shedding_

 _Naughty Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 17_

 _HP: 53/58_ _Sp. Atk: 50_ _Attack: 58_ _Sp. Def: 31_ _Defense: 33_ _Speed: 36_

 _Moves: Wrap (T), Lick (T), Bite (T), Poison Tail (S)_

Collapsing onto the floor of the cave, my exhaustion from the previous night began to catch up to me. I didn't want to fall asleep. Somewhere in my mind I knew the professor was still in trouble, but when Atropos' warm nude body pressed against mine, my strain to stay awake failed, and I fell fast asleep in her embrace.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 15

 **AN: Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to get to this next chapter. Don't worry, they'll be coming out a little bit faster. I've been working on my newest original works, but having completed two of them, I'm biding time until publishing. I'm hoping to finish this story, and if I do, I'll most likely end up moving on to another moemon nuzlocke. Probably either Fire Red/Leaf Green or Black/White (if I can find a mod for it). Thank you all so much for your support. I hope you enjoy.**

Waking up with a yawn, I found myself nose first in Atropos' beautiful soft breasts. I gave a soft groan. Was this how it was always going to be with me? I wake up with one of my moemon nude beside me? As my memories returned to me, I sighed and in surrender, I opened my mouth to gently suck on the Gyarados' nipples.

She moaned happily, the arms that were wrapped around me now moving so she could tug at my hair. "Oh, Master…" she purred. "You know the best way to wake a girl up. Aren't I supposed to be waking you up with _my_ mouth?"

Letting her tit fall from my lips, I stared up into her red eyes. "Sorry," I murmured. "I just woke up and you were here and I couldn't help myself." My words were full of shame and disappointment. Ever since Toasty had pointed out my pension for establishing physical relationships with my moemon, it had been eating away inside of me. It was already making me pretty lethargic. I couldn't even claim that it was some twisted love, because of how quickly I was going to turn on them when Tiana was tormenting me. That scared me, too.

Ironically, the only comfort I could find from such troubling thoughts was in the love of my moemon. Atropos continued to softly stroke my hair as I snuggled closer to her nude form. "Master," she whispered. "I don't mean to push you away, but don't we have a professor to save?"

"Yeah," I sighed. Pulling away from her, I stood, acquiring my clothes and preparing to continue forth. I had to keep my eyes on the mission. First things first, I was going to rescue this professor and then it'd be off to the next gym leader.

Returning her to her pokeball, I looked over to see that Tara's great ball was still here. I frowned. That was odd. I had six pokemon, so it should have been transferred to the pokemon center. Picking up her ball, I examined it, tapping the button and sure enough she appeared.

"Y-you!" she declared, pointing her spear at me. "I can't believe you! You manipulated me into getting captured!"

"I manipulated _you_? I'm sorry, who was the one who grinding all over me to get your spear back, hmm? Also, I didn't hear you protesting. If anything it was the opposite," I pointed out, causing her to blush brightly. "Anyway, will you stop talking for a second, something's wrong."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?" she asked looking around frantically. "That other girl isn't here is she? She was crazy!"

"Shh!" I hushed her, sorting through the other pokeballs. Sure enough, I only had five and Tara's. What the heck was going on? I began listing off the names of them in my head. Atropos, Toasty, Sunako, Clotho, Titania and… my blood ran cold. Camellia was missing.

For a brief moment, my mind flitted back to previously when she requested to spend time in her pokeball because of my knee jerk reaction of pushing her away. She'd recalled herself to the PC?! The thought terrified me. Even more weight fell upon my shoulders. She thought I hated her...Worse, since I was stuck here on the mountain, I couldn't even correct her.

"Let's move," I grumbled, my disposition becoming even more sour.

"What's your problem?" Tara pressed, moving to my side to gently poke my cheek. "You look like someone just kicked your puppy."

"My list of problems is too long and too complicated to explain," I shot back. "Right now, there's only one problem we need to focus on and that's saving the professor from Team Magma."

"Oh! I know where they went. Follow me!" Tara declared, running swiftly ahead of me before I could protest. The hyperactive Seviper was going to be a handful, I could tell, but somehow, her energy seemed relieving for my other problems.

"So, what was up with the whole ambush yesterday?" I asked when I'd finally caught up with her. "You can't seriously be that territorial."

"Hmm? Oh! No...I was just being silly…" she was blushing again, and it was obvious that was a lie. Seeing my skeptical expression she smiled sheepishly. "I...erm...always ambush cute trainers," she explained. "As you know, I'd never done anything before yesterday, so I always had this kind of fantasy of capturing a trainer and making them fall in love with me."

"Didn't quite go your way, did it?" I chuckled.

"And now, I guess it never will…" she murmured disappointedly. "Like I said, I was just being silly. I should have known. When was the last time you've ever heard of a trainer falling in love with his moemon?"

"It's more likely than you'd think," I tried. I didn't know who I was trying to convince; her or myself. "Anyway, I hope you don't get the wrong idea about me, I…"

"Oh! No, no, no. I know. I get it, really. I mean, I was flirting with you, then Atropos showed up and escalated things. You were at odds, so I get it. I didn't think you'd fallen for me or anything."

"It's not that I wouldn't," I quickly explained. "I just...I've got a lot on my plate right now. It's nothing against you personally."

"Oh, right. I know. No offense taken, here. Seriously."

"Good."

"Yeah…" Our awkward conversation over, she pointed towards the mouth of a large cave. "Here we are," she explained. "Meteor Falls cave. This is where those red guys took the professor."

I nodded to show I understood, taking a breath before going to step inside. She quickly snagged my arm, stopping me though. "Hmm?" I grunted, turning back to look at her inquisitively. Was she frightened to go in?

"Listen...I know you probably just kept me around to help you," she began. "I know you're probably going to just put me in a dusty old box once you're done with me, but if it's all the same, can I travel with you just a little bit longer? Even if I know you would never love me, I think I'd like it if you let me just pretend for a little while."

My heart broke for the Seviper. Without a word, I tugged from her grip, only to pull her close to me in an affectionate hug. Her breath became ragged as I just held her there, my hand reaching to caress her hair. "You're staying," I breathed. "I may have to make room, but you're staying, understand? I do love my moemon. All of them. I think that's the biggest problem I have, too. I love _all_ of them."

"I can understand why you're scared," she whispered. "It must be hard, loving so many people. Like your heart can't tell you which direction to go, so you feel lost." She hugged me back, pressing further into my chest. "I can't help you find your way, but if you'll let me, I can at least keep you company until you find it."

Tears were starting to flow now. Someone finally understood. She didn't expect me to be better. She didn't convince me that I shouldn't care. She just recognized my problems, and promised she'd be there with me while I dealt with them. Somehow, in the matter of hours we'd been together, she'd managed to earn my affection quicker than any before her.

Tilting her chin, I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you," I purred in her ear. "Rest assured, I will repay you for all of this once I can. You're wonderful."

She smiled bashfully before clearing her throat and pulling from my arms. "One problem at a time?" she suggested playfully before nodding towards the cave.

"Yeah," I agreed. "One at a time."

With that, the two of us stepped inside. As my shoes crunched through the dirt, I could hear the sounds of voices further down the cave. It sounded like there was a struggle, and that could only mean one thing: the professor had outlived his usefulness.

Rushing to help him, I soon found myself surrounded by Team Magma goons after they'd broken away from him. "Help, someone!" he called. "They're getting away!" Tara and I stood back to back, as she awaited my orders, but there were far too many of them for me to fight.

That's when things got crazy. The sound of footsteps echoed in the cavern as members of Team Aqua suddenly charged in, moving to stand with Tara and me. A man with a beard and a blue bandana came closer. "Well, well, Team Magma. Looks like we've got you outnumbered."

"It doesn't matter! We've already done what we came to do! You can't possibly beat us!" one of them argued, causing the others to let out cheers. One stern glare from the man however, sent them scrambling to escape.

As they fled, I turned to the man who walked straight up to me. I was expecting a fight, but instead, he stuck out his hand. "Hey there. I'm Archie, leader of Team Aqua. You're Vulpus, right? I've heard a lot about you."

I blinked in confusion. "You...have?" I asked, slowly shaking his hand.

"Yep. My forces have been talking about you quite a bit. I fear you may misunderstand our intentions. See we are enemies of Team Magma, an eco terrorist group hell bent on expanding the landmass and destroying all of the world's oceans."

"Funny," I commented. "I thought your team were the eco terrorists."

"Ha! A misunderstanding, I assure you. Anyway, I came to put a stop to a plan from Team Magma that we'd intercepted. I had no idea you would be here, though. Good thing we got here when we did. You looked like you were in a bit of a bind."

"I'm certain we could have fought our way out," Tara interjected, pressing closer to me.

"Do you have any idea what Team Magma was after?" I asked Archie.

"I can help with that," a very bookish-looking man said, moving towards us. "I am Professor Cozmo," he introduced. "Team Magma stole a meteorite I'd just uncovered, saying something about powering a machine over at the peak of Mt. Chimney. I don't know what they're up to, but I'm certain it isn't good."

"Are you unharmed?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine, but please. Stop Team Magma."

I looked to Archie who nodded to me. "Team Aqua and I will make preparations to aid you in the battle. For now, you should head that direction yourself. We have no idea how long it will take them to perform their sinister plan, so you must hurry." With a snap of his fingers, he turned on his heels, leading out his men back the way they'd come.

"We should go," I informed Tara, who nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Professor. We'll get your meteorite back for you. Any advice on the fastest way to Mt. Chimney?"

"Yeah, head towards the west, you'll find Rustboro City, then head to Mauville, up Rt 112, and take the cable car. It'll bring you right to the top."

"Thanks." As we left, Tara fell quickly into step.

"I don't trust that man," she murmured.

"The professor? I think he was just a little rattled."

"No. Archie. I've seen those men in blue before. They talked about leveling the mountain once they'd gotten enough money, even though it'd kill lots of innocent moemon."

"Don't worry," I assured her. "I've dealt with Team Aqua in the past as well. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, but we could use their help. For now, we'll play ball, but if they try anything else, we'll just have to fight back. It's best we keep them enemies with each other for now instead of getting caught in the middle."

"Yes, Master," she agreed, just as a high pitched screech echoed through the caves.

"What was that?" I questioned, just before a figure dove straight towards me, striking me hard in the chest and sending us both tumbling in the dirt. Pinning down the small moemon, I looked down into the eyeless form of a zubat.

"L-let go!" she screamed at me, just before she sank her teeth into my wrist. I let out a cry, pulling back from her and nursing the bite as Tara quickly stood between us. She licked her lips, savoring the taste of my blood. "It's sweet. I want more!" she demanded, spreading her wings and rushing at me again.

Tara was too quick for her though. With a quick movement, her hair lashed outward, wrapping around the small girl and pulling her to the ground. "Hey!" the Seviper snapped. "It's not nice to just attack random people!"

With that, she hurled the girl into a stone wall, sending her in a dazed, crumpled heap to the ground. "Hypocrite," I muttered under my breath as I pulled out a kit to wrap my bite. "Tara, can you restrain her for a bit? I'm going to catch her as soon as I stop this bleeding."

"No problem," she assured me, flashing a thumbs up as the Zubat squirmed helplessly under her foot.

Now patched up, I pulled out a greatball and moved closer. "No!" she squeaked. "I don't want to be captured by a boy! Boys are gross!"

"Fine," I sighed, handing Tara the greatball. "Care to do the honors?"

Reeling her hand back, Tara threw the ball with all of her strength, and after a fierce collision that caused me some concern, the moemon vanished into the command matrix. "Can I name her too?" Tara asked excitedly as the ball beeped to let me know its process had finished.

"Knock yourself out," I sighed.

"Hmm...well, she's a bat. I'm going to call her Echo!"

Echo joined the party...again!

 _Species: Zubat_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught: Meteor Falls_

 _Poison/Flying Type_

 _Ability: Inner Focus - Prevents flinching_

 _Lax Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 17_

 _HP: 42/42_ _Sp. Atk: 20_ _Attack: 24_ _Sp. Def: 18_ _Defense: 20_ _Speed: 25_

 _Moves: Leech Life (S), Super sonic (S), Astonish (S), Bite (T)_

"That shouldn't cause any confusion," I noted sarcastically as her pokeball disappeared into the PC. "Anyway, I guess we should get going, huh?"

"Y-yeah, about that…" Tara murmured.

"Something wrong?"

She paused for a moment. "Well, I know we're in a bit of a hurry, but I wanted to talk to you about what happened when you caught me. You know...the…" she looked around for a moment, to make sure no one was listening. "The s-e-x."

"For someone with a naughty nature, you sure are reserved," I teased.

"This is serious!" she protested, stomping her foot. "I want to know your intentions!"

"My...intentions?" I asked, tilting my head in bewilderment.

"Yeah, your intentions! Do you plan on marrying me? Are we going steady? What do you plan on doing now?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I cried, waving my hands in front of me. "Why are you bringing up marriage? I mean, yeah we had sex, but it's not like it's that big of a deal."

She puffed out her cheeks in irritation, poking her finger in my chest. "Hey! It is a very big deal!" she argued. "I was a pure maiden before I met you and your crazy moemon. All I wanted was my spear back, but you stole my virginity, and the price for it is a ring on my finger."

"What happened to 'one problem at a time'?" I questioned.

"We solved that problem, I just want you to start thinking about this one," she replied, turning in a way that made her long pony tail slap me in the face.

"What would marrying me accomplish anyway?" I demanded, following her down through the cave. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I'm your moemon," she pointed out. "I already am going to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Then that should be good enough," I bitterly countered. With that, she just gave a sigh, lowering her arms and trudging after me. Whatever the case was, she didn't bring it up again. As we continued lower down the cavern, I paused for a moment. "Listen. What happened between us...it wasn't what I wanted," I explained. "We weren't supposed to have sex, but Atropos...she has a way of getting into my head, okay? Her and Clotho."

Tara moved to my side, gently resting her hand on my arm. "What happened?"

"There was a girl. May. I loved her very much, but I messed up. I had sex with someone else and she got hurt and...well to put it simply, she stopped loving me. Clotho tried to help me by wiping my memories of her and she took advantage of me while I was vulnerable. Atropos was like a little sister for her. We went fishing together and caught her together. So, when Atropos evolved, she followed her lead and she also took advantage of me, except that she is much more hungry than Clotho is. So, when you were flirting with me, I was trying to not do anything with you. I didn't want to lose myself, but I ended up picking the wrong pokeball, and I sent out Atropos instead. Now, I just don't know what to do. I want to try to stop having sex with my moemon, but it's so hard."

Tara pondered it for a moment before pulling me to the running river. "Fish with me," she urged me. "We'll catch me a little sister, too. Then together, she and I will work as a chastity belt for you with your moemon. You'll be less inclined to have sex with them if you have someone telling you not to, right?"

"I...guess so," I muttered, getting out my old rod. "Are you sure about this?"

"Hey, if it'll stop you from sticking your dick in me unexpectedly, I'm willing to try anything," she giggled.

"Fair enough," I sighed, casting my line into the water. I waited patiently, and when my line bobbed, I quickly jerked back to find a beautiful Goldeen, staring up at me with bright sparkly eyes. "Jesus," I groaned. "You'd better be right about this."

Casting my greatball at him, I quickly input his name.

Vulpus found Nemo!

 _Species: Goldeen_ _Gender: Male?_ _Caught: Meteor Falls (Water)_

 _Water Type_

 _Ability: Water Veil - Prevents Burns_

 _Lax Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 8_

 _HP: 27/27_ _Sp. Atk: 13_ _Attack: 17_ _Sp. Def: 13_ _Defense: 17_ _Speed: 17_

 _Moves: Peck (Co), Tail Whip (Cu), Water Sport (Cu)_

The freshly caught Goldeen gave me a flirtatious wink before the trap vanished to the PC. "Okay, so I've been wrong before," Tara protested. "What about this? Next time we're in a town, tell them you're not interested in sex anymore, and say whoever disagrees should speak up. Whoever disagrees, put them in the PC and whoever will support you stays on the team. Sound fair?"

"You've never seen Atropos angry, I take it," I huffed. Even still, it wasn't a bad idea. Leaving Meteor Falls, I found myself on the road to Rustboro. "Hey Tara, mind giving me some time with my thoughts?" I asked.

"Sure," she answered. "I'll talk to you later master, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed. With that, she vanished into her pokeball, leaving me all alone. Pulling out my Pokegear, I quickly contacted Roxanne, hoping to get her take on this.

"...Hello?" her voice came through. It was odd hearing from her again after so long.

"Hey Roxanne, it's Vulpus. Got a moment?" I asked, continuing to walk.

"Oh h-hi!" she cheerfully greeted. "Umm… y-yeah, ju-just a second." Her breathing was heavy and I could tell she was flustered by my call. After a few seconds of no sound, I finally heard her give a soft sigh. "Sorry about that. Sure, I'd love to talk. Where are you currently?"

"About five minutes out of Rustboro. I can't stay for long, but I have a lot to talk about if you don't mind listening to my problems."

"Sure, I don't mind. Meet me at the hotel room we met in last time?"

I blinked in surprise. She had a hotel room? "Sure, I guess…"

"Great! See you here."

With a click, she quickly hung up on me. What a bizarre phone call.

When I finally arrived at the hotel room, I hesitated for a moment. What if this was some elaborate trap? Maybe I'd open the door to find May's pissed off fist crashing into my face, or something like that. I gently knocked on the door anyway. If she punched me, I'd honestly deserve it for everything that had been happening to me.

"C-come in!" Roxanne stammered on the other side of the door.

"Hey, is everything all right?" I asked as I slipped in. "You sounded really weird on the ph…!" My words were interrupted when I saw her, sitting on her knees on the bed, completely nude with her cheeks bright red. "Oh my God, Roxanne! What is this?!"

"I don't know what you did to me," she gasped. "But ever since the hotel room, I can't stop thinking about blowing you," she whined. "I've been trying, honestly I have. I've blown just about every guy who's passed through my gym, and it's done _nothing_. It's not the same as when I did it with you and it's driving me crazy! So here's what's going to happen. You're going to get out of those pants, I'm going to blow you, and while I do, you can talk all about your problems and I'll pretend to listen."

"Absolutely not," I growled. "Roxanne, that was just a one time thing!"

"Oh come on," she begged. "Don't you feel even a little bit responsible for this?"

"You made the bet. That's all on you!"

"Yeah, but you made me swallow! That's on you!"

"This is crazy," I murmured. "Absolutely crazy."

"You think I don't know that?" she whimpered. "I used to be a good girl. I was a nice, upstanding gym leader, and you've single handedly reduced me into nothing more than a cum-hungry cock whore!" Her language took me aback by the fierceness of it. "Please," she pleaded, looking as if she were about to cry. "If blowing you again may help me, I have to take that chance. I am begging you, please Vulpus. Let me suck your cock."

A pang of guilt washed over me. Was I really responsible for this? If I was, then maybe she had a point. I did have to try to help fix this. Standing up, she swayed over to me, hugging me tightly and pressing her bare breasts against my chest.

"Please," she begged again, kissing my throat and trailing it to my ear. "Please, Vulpus. I wouldn't ask you if this wasn't super important."

"Fine," I surrendered. "But after that, we're done. I really need your help, and I don't know who else I can turn to."

She nodded in understanding, sinking quickly to her knees. Stroking me through my pants, she stared up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I smiled weakly at her. Already my body was taking its own control of me.

My hands ran through her pigtails, pulling out the ribbons that held them in place and letting them fall to the ground. As her hair cascaded down her back, she began to pant with desire. Grasping my zipper, she pulled it down slowly before reaching into my underwear to retrieve my hard cock.

"God, I've been dreaming about this nonstop," she muttered placing a gentle kiss on its tip to savor the small drop of pre that had formed there. "Yes," she sighed happily. "This is it! This is what's been missing. No one else can possibly compare."

"You're kind of freaking me out here," I chuckled nervously.

"Sorry. I'll stop," she quickly assured me. "Just...don't change your mind, okay?"

Somehow, I doubted that would happen. Stroking my flesh, she opened her mouth and at an agonizingly slow pace, began to stuff her mouth full of my meat. She moaned happily, going lower and lower. I was worried she was going to choke herself, but unlike our previous encounter, she was far too experienced to allow that to happen now.

This wasn't some trick or joke. She really had been blowing other guys. I felt horrible about this. Roxanne used to be a really smart girl. I had respect for her, even if I struggled to admit it. Seeing her become such a mindless slut was nearly painful. Even still, I owed her. If this was what made her happy, then...well, it was up to me to let her be happy.

As if to punctuate the sentiment, she gave a low and throaty purr, letting my cock fall from her lips. It glistened in the dim light of the hotel room, now covered in a coat of her saliva as she looked up at me, fingers refusing to stop stroking even for a second. "Vulpus?"

"Yes, Roxanne?" I whispered.

"Could you...run your hands through my hair? I really like it when you do that."

I nodded slowly, my fingers trailing through the silky brown mass on her head. As I continued to caress her, she nuzzled against my touch, a large dopey smile coming to her face. "It feels nice," she murmured. "When you pet me, I can feel how much you really care."

My heart was pounding fiercely from a mix of arousal, guilt, and affection. After savoring my touch for a few more moments, she continued her work, running her tongue along every inch of my cock as if it were some sort of popsicle. Goosebumps spread all over my body, and when her fingers noticed them on my thighs, she gave a soft giggle that sent my blood racing.

"Am I doing a good job, then?" she asked cutely, before wrapping her lips around my head and repeatedly sinking herself down my shaft. As she continued her bobbing, her tongue lapped at my flesh eagerly, making loud erotic slurps to show how much she was enjoying herself.

"A-are you s-sure about this Roxanne?" I questioned, my eyes closing from the sheer pleasure. "I m-m-mean, if you w-want to stop, you don't have to…"

She shut me up by forcing herself all the way down my cock until her nose was buried in my crotch. Her lips opened and closed like a fish as she tried to take even my balls into her mouth with little success.

The entire time, she continued to slurp away, swallowing down every drop of pre she could taste. Her hand gently rose to cup and massage my balls as she pulled away, taking a deep breath as she surfaced. "Aww," she whined. "I can't fit it all in. I could do it for the others...I guess you're just too big. That's okay, though. Yours is still my favorite."

"Roxanne…"

"Oh!" she smiled softly, letting my flesh go. "I can't believe I almost forgot."

"Roxanne, we should…" before I could request her to stop again, she sat up on her knees, wrapping her breasts around my cock with another content sigh. It was as if she had some terrible itch and every moment she spent in contact with my cock scratched it.

"Mmm, it feels so warm. I can even feel it throbbing between my tits." She began to move up and down, squeezing her soft orbs together. The view alone was amazing, but the feeling she was giving was even more incredible. "Do you remember when I tried doing this before? You told me that if I wanted to after, you'd like that. I've been practicing with all sorts of things to prepare...cucumbers, carrots, you name it. Am I doing well?"

"God yes," I groaned, tugging gently on her hair. With another giggle, she lowered her head, running her hot rough tongue along my slit, her eyes never leaving mine. My mind was all but gone now. She had me under her thumb...or I had her...I wasn't entirely sure which one was the case.

By this point, I could smell the scent of her pussy dripping on the hotel room floor. I was, in the back of my addled brain, amazed by her ability to use almost all parts of her body to pleasure me, and still get herself off without touching herself.

"Ro-roxanne! I'm...I'm about to cum…" I groaned. I had expected her to pull away. At one point she'd hated the thought of me cumming in her mouth, but this time, she was practically begging for it.

She sealed her lips around my cock, her eyes falling closed like she was saying a prayer, and began a long hungry suck. I couldn't help myself anymore, and bucking against her mouth, I flooded her maw with cum.

"Oh God...Roxanne, I'm sorry… I didn't…"

She slowly pulled away from me. Was she angry? I'd tried to warn her but...When her eyes opened, they were full of the largest amount of love and affection I'd ever seen from a person. Swallowing the thick salty fluid, she licked her lips before smiling up at me and showing me her now empty mouth.

My cheeks burned bright red, causing her to give another one of her flirty giggles. Crawling up my body, she kissed my cheek and purred, "Thank you for that. It was absolutely wonderful."

That was when I realized it. I realized my purpose. I wasn't having sex with my moemon because of some incurable perversion like my father. I was doing it for this moment. The sweet, affectionate gratitude that they showed me when they were laying in my arms. I wanted to see the smile Roxanne gave me on every woman's lips. In order to do that though, I couldn't keep having sex with my moemon. The last thing I wanted was to end up forgetting my dream of being a champion, because if I sank solely into having sex with my moemon, I'd never see that smile on May's face.

"So, what sort of problems did you want to talk about?" Roxanne asked, snuggling against my chest.

Wrapping my arms around her body, I held her there with a smirk. "On second thought," I told her, "I'm fine. Right now, I just want you to enjoy being here with me." Roxanne blushed and nodded silently. I waited patiently for her to fall asleep before, with a kiss on her forehead, I bid her sweet dreams and continued on my way to Mt. Chimney.

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 16

As I stood in the virtual landscape of my PC box, my eyes traveled across each of my moemon as they sat in the digital grass looking up at me. I'd called them all together for a meeting, and they were all here. Atropos couldn't stop staring at me with a lustful hunger as Toasty cuddled closer to a confused, but pleased Cinder. Minokawa and Artemis sat in a tree opposite Clotho, Beatrice, and Echo the Zubat, gazing down on me curiously. Camellia, Thane, Echo the Whismur, Honda, and Dulla all sat firmly planted on the ground. Meanwhile, Sunako held a squirming Titania in her lap, restraining her from being able to charge and leap on me. Nemo sat calmly in a pond, his eyes still sparkling like polished Jasper, and finally Tara stood by my side, leaning against her spear for support.

"I know you're all probably curious as to why I called this meeting," I explained. "I'm sure some of you have been concerned that this may be to release you all back into the wild."

"You're going to release us back into the wild?!" Dulla cried, her eyes full of tears.

"No, no!" I quickly assured her, trying to calm her down. "No one is getting released into the wild. However, there will be some changes that I think some of you may find…" My gaze went to Atropos. Her fits were going to be violent, I could tell already. "Less than favorable."

There were murmurs among all of my moemon, before Toasty cleared his throat, raising his hand. "Will you be changing the active roster, Master?" he asked.

"Possibly. That's entirely dependent on all of you. Firstly, I'd like to start by apologizing to you all. Toasty, you were right when you commented that I've been engaging in lewd acts with my moemon too often."

"What?!" Atropos roared. "What the hell, Toasty?! Why don't you mind your own business?!"

This was already starting to be a problem. "It's not just Toasty," I quickly interjected before a fight could break out. "Tara has noticed it, Camellia has noticed it, and most importantly, I've noticed it, too. My announcement today is that it has to stop. From now on, I don't intend on having sex with any of you, nor any moemon I capture in the future."

There was a largely mixed reaction among the crowd. I could see Camellia and Sunako smiling softly to themselves, while Clotho and Toasty were concerned, and Atropos was clearly enraged. "Master, why are you doing this? Did someone do something to make you upset?" she demanded.

"No, it's nothing like that," I swore.

"Master, I think I speak for everyone when I say, we love you. Some of us may even go so far as to say we're in love with you. I know I, for one, love having sex with you, and I know many of your moemon feel the same, even if they haven't done it but want to."

"Yeah!" Nemo cried in agreement, causing everyone to look at him in bewilderment. Immediately, the feminine male slowly sank beneath the water in embarrassment, so only his eyes were visible.

"I understand, Atropos. Truthfully, I love you all, too. All of you. I know a lot of you haven't gotten to really see any action in a long time, if at all. What's more, we haven't really gotten to spend any time together save when we stay together at the pokemon center like we are now. Even still, I'm glad to count each of you among my friends, which is why I ask you for support in this decision. That being said, anyone who agrees with this decision, please raise your hand."

Almost immediately, Tara, Sunako, Camellia, Titania, and Dulla raised their hands. After a short while, Beatrice, Honda, Thane, Artemis, Toasty, and Minokawa raised theirs as well. Both Echos joined, and soon, everyone's hands were raised save Clotho, Atropos, and Nemo. "Master, this is ridiculous!" Atropos stated. "If having sex with us makes you happy, why do you want to stop? It's not hurting anyone and it's been bringing us closer together."

"I must admit, Master," Toasty added, "I'm a bit curious. Has something happened that has made you make this decision? I will support you, of course, but I ask out of concern as it all seems rather sudden."

"I'm concerned too," Clotho explained. "I thought you were happy."

"I am happy," I assured them. "To answer your question, multiple somethings brought me to this decision. One of which was Tara joining our team."

"Because of sex," Atropos huffed.

"Sex that was not _wanted_ Atropos," I pointed out. "I asked you to stop, and you did not. That is part of the issue. I am not confident in myself enough to fight any sort of advances that are made."

"You didn't complain," she countered, causing me to frown. This was going to be a problem, I could tell.

"Well, he's complaining now," Tara chimed in with a hiss. "It's because of the sex that you've forgotten that he is your Master, not your boyfriend or fuck buddy."

"Don't talk to me about who is Master!" Atropos growled, standing up quickly. Her fists were clenched tightly as she stared me down. "I'm not about to let some recently deflowered virgin tell me the way my relationship with my Master should be."

"Enough," I stated flatly, causing them to fall silent. "My decision still stands. Objections or not, this is the way it's going to be."

"Well, Clotho and I aren't going to fight until you've changed your mind," Atropos snapped. "It's ridiculous that you're shutting us out like this, Master. When May broke your heart, who was it that was there for you? Clotho was. She showed you what true love for someone felt like and instead of thanking her, you even punished her for it!"

Clotho fell quiet, and I could tell she wasn't going to speak up against Atropos. "I also apologized for being angry with her," I retorted. "I'm not shutting anyone out. I still intend on spending one on one time with each of you. The only thing that has changed is that that time will not be spent having sex."

"Good on you, Master," Sunako grinned, stroking Titania's hair.

"Master is mine anyway," Titania sniffed. "If he won't have sex with me, he shouldn't have sex with anyone."

"Then you'll just have to find someone else to fight for you in the fourth gym, Master," Atropos chided. "Clotho and I won't do it. Right Clotho?"

"Yeah, me either!" Nemo joined in.

"Nemo, it's not going to happen," I groaned, rubbing my temples and causing him to frown. "Clotho. What do you have to say?"

"I...I...I agree with Atropos, Master…" she whispered. "I love you deeply. Admittedly, the sex isn't all that important to me, but the fact that you're refusing to have sex with us...well, it feels like you don't love me anymore."

"Clotho, you know that's not true," I said.

"I know...but it's still how it feels."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Fine," I agreed.

"Master?" Tara asked in shock.

"Yes!" Atropos cheered.

"I'll find someone else to take your place in the upcoming gym battle."

"WHAT?!" Atropos roared angrily. "Master! I'm by far the most powerful moemon at your disposal! You need me for that gym! It's a fire gym and I'm the only water type you have!"

"Hey!" Nemo complained.

"I'm the only water type you have that isn't a guy!" she corrected. Nemo shrugged in surrender, and sank into the water again.

Suddenly, a meek voice spoke up. "Umm...I'm a water type," Beatrice commented. "Flying, too."

"Congratulations, Beatrice. You're on active roster now."

She smiled softly to herself as I looked to Clotho. She remained silent. I guess she wouldn't be changing her mind either. "I need another moemon," I explained. "Someone who's resistant to fire types."

After a moment, Dulla raised her hand. "I'll come with you Master," she said slowly. "I'm a fire/ground type, so I'm four times resistant to fire. I know I'm not very strong yet but…"

"We'll be doing training beforehand," I promised. "I won't throw either of you into danger you're not ready for, understand? For now, I'll pair you up with a more powerful moemon to help you get on level before allowing you to train on your own. Active roster: log out when I call your name. Toasty."

"Bye," he whispered to Cinder before placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiled brightly as she returned the gesture before he vanished.

"Dulla." The Numel beamed at me before vanishing as well.

"Beatrice, Titania."

"Yes, sir," Beatrice commented.

"My Master," Titania warned her, just before they both disappeared.

"Sunako."

"As you command, Master," she grinned, giving a two finger salute and logging off.

I could see in Atropos eyes that she was waiting for me to change my mind. I hated to see the disappointment on her face. It was hard leaving behind two moemon I'd raised for so long, but this was important. "Tara." She visibly sank as the Seviper came to my side and placed a grateful kiss on my cheek. "Everyone else, thank you for your time. I know some of you are probably tired of being cooped up in here. I promise, each of you will have their time eventually. Until then, behave yourselves. I'll let you know how the gym battle goes."

"We'll be rooting for you, Master," Camellia assured me with a smile.

"Thank you," I replied. Walking over to Atropos and Clotho who sat in utter disappointment, I drew them both into an affectionate hug. "Don't misunderstand, you two. I'm not trying to punish you. This has to do with my goals. I love you both, very much. Once all of this is over, I promise, we'll all be together again, okay?"

"Okay," Clotho answered sadly. Atropos didn't say anything. Tilting up Clotho's chin, I placed a loving kiss on her lips, causing her to sigh gently. As we parted, I turned towards Atropos, going to do the same for her, but she tugged away from my touch, avoiding eye contact with me.

"All right then," I murmured. "I'll see you both later on." With that, I opened the menu and logged out. Removing the VR headset, I set it aside and stood, running my hands through my hair. I had to hurry on to Mt. Chimney now and stop Team Magma from...well whatever it was they were doing.

Calling out Beatrice, she smiled up to me, walking along beside me. "Thank you, Master, for this opportunity," she said. "I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot."

"You called me ugly and spat in my face," I pointed out. "I've been called much worse and spitting on me isn't going to upset me too badly."

"If it helps, I don't really think you're ugly," she assured me, hugging my arm. "I think what you did was very brave, Master. Not to mention it is hard to stick up for your ideals when it seems like those who care about you do not support you."

"Honestly, I anticipated such. Atropos means well, and she was right, I was heartbroken from May, and when Clotho helped me I wasn't grateful. It doesn't mean, however, that I can just give up on her though. Nor can I allow myself to be distracted from my goal of becoming League Champion."

"To be honest, I didn't like that Atropos tried to twist your arm the way she did. I know I'll never be as strong as her...but I can promise that I'll fight for you, no matter what."

I smiled at the small Wingull, and gently ruffled her hair. "First things first, let's get to the summit, hmm? We'll get to take a ride on the cable car. I appreciate you volunteering to help against Flannery. I'm sure it will work out wonderfully."

"Thank you, Master," she murmured, following me into the gondola before with a lurch, it began climbing up the mountain face. The peaceful ride, however, was a stark contrast to the scene awaiting us when the doors opened. The place was like a warzone with all the pokemon battles going on.

Archie and his forces had already arrived, but they were still outnumbered. I could see the leader of Team Magma standing by a console and pushing a bunch of keys rapidly while standing right beside the lava pool.

"We've got to move, now!" I told Beatrice, rushing through the fray until I was suddenly grabbed by two members of Team Magma.

"Look what we got here!" the man cackled as he tightened his grip on my arm. "A little kid wandered into a battle for adults."

"He's no kid," the woman commented, tickling me beneath my chin. "If anything, he's just a little baby."

"Beatrice, go!" I ordered, causing a violent spray of water to force the man and woman off of me. "Good work," I complimented just as they both threw out a pokeball each. As a Numel and a Zubat emerged, I knew that Beatrice wouldn't be able to handle them alone. "Go, Tara!"

The Seviper smirked, skillfully twirling her spear before thrusting the point forward. "Come on, Master. Is this truly the hardest you could find?" she asked.

"Less bravado, more stabby stabby," I instructed. "Beatrice, spray down the Numel. Make sure it can't heat up enough to cause trouble. Tara, restrain the Zubat."

"Yes, Master," they both cheered, moving quickly into their tasks.

"Numel, Ember!"

"Zubat, Leech Life!"

Just as Numel began to fire spurts of flames from her back, Beatrice soared over releasing a cascade of water like a crop duster. As the heavy torrent drenched the Numel, she let out a pained hiss, the cool water flowing into her hump and extinguishing the fire that kept her body warm from the inside.

Tara's hair wrapped around the Zubat, just as she'd done with Echo. He tried to bite her to suck out her energy, but with how she had him restrained, there was no chance. Turning, she stabbed her spear down on the Zubat's wing, removing her hair and keeping it nailed to the earth. "Master, we can handle these two," she assured me. "Stop the leader! We don't know how much time we have before…"

Her words were interrupted by a loud rumbling beneath our feet. "When you're done, report back to me," I instructed her. "Watch over Beatrice."

"Yes, sir!"

Charging towards the leader of Team Magma, her turned to regard me, just as a man slid into place between us, pokeball in hand. "Not so fast," he growled. "If you want to get to Maxie, you'll have to beat Tabitha first!"

"Tabitha?" I asked, drawing my own pokeball. "Where the hell is she?"

"Fool! I'm Tabitha!"

"No wonder you're so pissed off," I grumbled. As he summoned his Poochyena, I in turn summoned Toasty. "Toasty, finish this quick. We don't have much time."

"Tabitha, just a little longer!" Maxie called behind the man. "He's almost awake!"

"Poochyena, bite!"

"Toasty, kick its face in!"

"Yes, Master!" He gave a grunt, sliding into a fighting stance. Just as the small hyena rushed him, he quickly swept his feet from under him. As the dog flipped upside down, he quickly lifted his talon high in an axe kick before bringing it down on its head and knocking it unconscious against the stone. "Next, Miss?" Toasty taunted the man.

"Grrr! Even your moemon is mocking me?! Go my Numel!"

Throwing out two Numel, Toasty quickly went to work, dodging spurts of flame and responding with some of his own. I quickly scrambled for his back up, tossing out Sunako who quickly jumped into the fray.

"Toasty, Sunako overload them!" I instructed.

"Overload them?" Tabitha asked confused, but my moemon understood perfectly. Toasty flipped over one of the numel, grabbing his arm and putting him into an armbar that made him cry out in pain. As he began charging up a blast of magma in his back, Sunako grasped the other one tossing him to where their backs were together. "No! Numel, stop!" he commanded as he realized what they were going to do.

Sunako gripped the one by the throat, and as both of them erupted fiery magma from their backs, it caused their humps to ignite, burning them both badly until finally, they both collapsed in smoldering heaps on the ground.

"Stand aside, Tabitha!" I demanded. "This is over now!"

"Not by a long shot," Maxie growled, jumping into the fray as well. Without him at the controls that bought us more time, but I knew this would be a tough fight. As Tabitha tossed out his final moemon: a Zubat, Maxie also tossed out his own three. As if timing it perfectly, Tara and Beatrice fell into line beside Sunako and Toasty.

"I swear Master, am I only going to be fighting Zubats?" Tara complained, lashing out with her spear to keep them both at bay from Beatrice who began charging up another powerful water spray.

"Oh stop your whining," Sunako lectured, vanishing and reappearing behind one of the zubats to snag it by the wings and throw it to the ground. "Seriously, just be grateful you're actually on active roster."

Mightyena charged towards Beatrice who let out a gasp of surprise. Just as its fangs were about to sink into her, Toasty came out of nowhere with a fierce flying kick that sent it sprawling. "Hurry, the Camelrupt!" he instructed her, causing her to nod in understanding.

"Camelrupt, Magnitude!" Maxie barked.

Raising its massive foot, Camelrupt stomped down hard on the ground sending vibrations powerful enough to nearly knock me off my feet. Toasty, Sunako, and Tara were not so lucky however. Losing their balance, they toppled to the ground, eyes wide as the roles were suddenly reversed.

Toasty's hands grasped Mightyena by the jaws, keeping him from ripping out his throat, but only just barely. Sunako and Tara were both trying to pry the Zubat's off their necks where they were feasting on their blood. "M-master!" Tara pleaded for help, just as Camelrupt raised his foot again.

"Beatrice, now!" Camelrupt looked up just in time to see the small Wingull take a huge breath, building up a massive amount of pressure before spraying it hard in his face. Keeping up the constant stream, steam began to hiss from his body as he sputtered. She was drowning him! "Keep it up, Beatrice! Just a little longer!"

The red hot hair Camelrupt sported began to slowly dull as he was brought to his knees, trying to stop the massive water flow with no luck. When he finally collapsed into an unconscious heap on the ground in a large puddle of water, Toasty managed to twist they Mightyena's snout hard enough to wrench him to the ground.

Back on top, he began wailing fiercely on the moemon until it at last fell limp. "Good work, Toasty! Beatrice, the meteorite!"

"Yes, Master!" she cried, diving for the machine.

"Oh no you don't!" Maxie roared, going to grab my moemon as she approached. Righteous rage filled me, and shoving Tabitha out of the way, I slammed my fist hard into Maxie's jaw sending him reeling from my Wingull.

She managed to grab the rock from the machine, ceasing the rumbling as it began to power down with a weakened whir. Toasty released a large spurt of flame, sending both of the Zubats scattering back to their owners as Sunako and Tara patted their hair to put it out. "Damn it Toasty!" Sunako growled. "You're lucky our hair doesn't burn easily."

"For real," Tara agreed.

"Don't think this is over," Maxie snarled, now soundly defeated. "You may have beaten us this time, but I swear to you you cannot stop us from accomplishing our goals. Team Magma, retreat and regroup back at base!"

Immediately, moemon were recalled to their various pokeballs. Just as Toasty was about to pursue him, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Let him go. We've accomplished what we came for," I explained. "We have the meteorite. That's all that's important."

He took a deep breath, but nodded. "Yes, Master."

Archie approached, with a smile on his face. "Hey, excellent work kid. You'd make a great addition to Team Aqua, you know? These Team Magma guys, they're bad news. That machine they had was designed to increase the volcanic activity on Mt. Chimney. Lavaridge Town, I'm certain is grateful for your help."

"I don't know what you think you're up to," I countered shortly. "This whole 'nice guy' behavior doesn't change my opinion of you at all. You may have forgotten about Slateport, but I haven't, and I swear to you I'm not going to stop until both you and Team Magma are defeated."

Archie sighed. "Yeah, I figured you'd say something like that. You'd better get stronger though. If you do end up fighting us, be warned, we're not pushovers like these fools. My offer still stands. Join Team Aqua and we'll work together to stop Team Magma."

"As well as further your own agenda. Thanks, I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. "Team Aqua, move out!" As they all trudged off, I recalled my moemon into their pokeballs, congratulating them each.

Finally, I was left with just Sunako who looked up at me with a smile. "What?" I asked her, starting to make my way back down the mountain.

"Nothing," she replied. "I'm just impressed by how much you've been maturing lately, Master. It can make a girl start to realize the potential there."

"Don't be so certain," I replied. "I've learned some things about myself."

"Things, Master?"

"When I visited Roxanne, I found her to be a total wreck. She'd become addicted to my cum just from blowing me the one time."

"I...don't understand."

"Me neither. Apparently, when my cum is ingested, it makes them crave it. She's been blowing every guy who comes through her gym trying to curb the effects, but with no luck. It wasn't until she finally blew me a second time that she felt relief. That's when I realized something."

"Master, I don't know if I like where this is going," Sunako murmured. "I thought you said you weren't going to be having sex anymore."

"Not with my moemon," I agreed. "But I realized, Roxanne had been miserable until she met me. The smile I saw on her face, Sunako...it was one I hadn't ever seen before. She was genuinely happy. I want to make everyone happy like that. That's why, I've decided, I'm going to take down the entire League, one woman at a time."

"You're talking about raping them, Master!" she protested. "You have to be kidding! I don't know what has come over you, but that isn't you!"

"I'm not going to rape them," I assured her. "Seduce them, certainly, but they'll want it at first. Then they'll need it. When they need me, then I'll give them me, and I'll make them truly happy."

Sunako didn't say anything for a moment, but instead just hugged me tightly. "Master, please know what you're doing," she whispered. "I know I may give you a hard time, but I really care about you. I don't want you getting hurt. I know you have feelings for May, and I don't know if this is you covering for those feelings or if you genuinely believe what you're doing is the right thing...but I'm worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me," I swore, holding her in my arms. "For the first time in a long time, I feel like I've seen things clearly Sunako. I'm going to make as many women as I can happy, and I intend to prove my Dad wrong. He may break their hearts, but I swear that I'm going to be the one to mend them."

"Okay," she murmured. "If you're certain."

"Thanks, Sunako. Let's get to Lavaridge. If you like, we can visit the hotspring. It's getting late, and a night time bath is just what we need after our hard work."

"Yeah," she agreed with a slight smile. "That does sound nice."

Just as we took another step, I heard a high pitched squeal before something heavy struck me on the head. Catching the small object, Sunako's eyes were wide and sparkling. "A pearl?" I asked, plucking it from her grasp, despite her gasp of protest. "Where the hell…?"

"Nooo! Give it back!" a girl cried, just as I turned to find the Spoink hurtling at me. As she tackled me to the ground, she began clawing at me, attempting to get to the pearl in my grasp. "My pearl, my pearl," she whined. "Give it back to me!"

"Whoa, whoa! Settle down!" I tried, but she just continued to attempt to trample over my body, her small frame getting tangled in my clothing until she was stuck there and unable to move, thanks to her spring-shaped tail.

"Let me go!" she whined. "Let me go and give me back my pearl!"

"You're the one who got yourself in this situation," I pointed out impatiently, trying to get the fabric untangled from her.

"Fine then!" she sniffed. "If you're going to be mean like that, then I'll just control your brain and make you my puppet! Then you'll have to give me my pearl back!"

"Yeah, no," Sunako huffed, flicking the girl in her nose just as she was about to charge up a psychic attack. "Unless you want me to reverse those psychic powers of yours and turn you into a drooling vegetable, you're going to settle down. Got it?"

"I just want my pearl back," she whined, her lip quivering as she began to tear up.

"I'll give it back to you," I gasped, finally getting her free of my shirt. "First, I have to get you off of my clothes before you send us both over a cliff!" She finally stopped for a moment as I set her down on the ground.

"C-can I have my pearl back, now?"

"Sure," I said, placing it back on her head. She smiled brightly just before I took a greatball and bounced it off of her forehead. As she vanished into it, I let out a groan. "Talk about a one track mind."

"Let me guess...her name's going to be Pearl?"

Pearl bounces onto the stage.

 _Species: Spoink_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught: Jagged Path_

 _Psychic Type_

 _Ability: Thick Fat - Heat-and-cold protection_

 _Calm Nature (lies)_

 _Starting Stats: Level 20_

 _HP: 60/60_ _Sp. Atk: 33_ _Attack: 18_ _Sp. Def: 41_ _Defense: 25_ _Speed: 29_

 _Moves: Psywave (S), Odor Sleuth (S), Psybeam (B), Psych Up (S)_

Heading into town, I scratched my head with a sigh. The sun had already set and I was exhausted. Sure enough, the pokemart was already closed, and all that was visible were a bunch of lanterns that marked off the hot spring of the pokecenter.

Allowing my moemon some much needed rest in their virtual hotsprings, I decided to enjoy myself a real one, and quickly changed. The towel around my waist was barely long enough to cover my junk, and following the signs that led to what I'd assumed would be an empty bath, I was surprised to find a woman already sitting there, relaxing in the steamy pool.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. "I didn't realize there was anyone here. I can leave. I'll come back when it's men's hours."

The woman opened her eyes to regard me before giving a soft smile. "Oh, it's no problem! I mean…" She cleared her throat before starting over. "Hey, if you want to be a little pervert, I won't judge you. I mean, it's obvious you came looking for something. Well you've found it, so you may as well stay a while."

"Ummm...okay?" I answered, slowly getting into the water. "I'm Vulpus, nice to meet you."

"I'm Flan-...I mean, I'm the girl you'll be fantasizing about later, stud."

"Well, 'Girl-you'll-be-fantasizing-about-later-stud', I appreciate the invitation."

"Yeah well, it's nice to have some compa-wait. I meant to say, that it's not the only invitation you'll be getting tonight. Wink."

"Did you just say 'wink' instead of actually winking?" I chuckled, causing her to turn a bright red. "You're not great at this whole flirting thing, are you?"

"L-like you could do any b-b-better!" she stammered awkwardly. "I'll have you kn-know that I've gotten dozens of boyfriends. At least a bajillion."

"A bajillion? Really?"

"Y-yeah! I even captured the heart of Norman, the gym leader," she bragged, causing my smile to quickly fade.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go back to my room now," I grumbled, standing to leave.

"N-no, wait!" she called after me, going to stand up. "It's just a casual thing! We're not together or anything…"

"It's always just a casual thing for him," I countered.

"Okay, okay...I admit it. I've…" she sighed for a moment. "I was never with Norman. I've tried flirting with him, but he's not interested in me."

"Why are you so desperate to have him be interested in you?" I asked. "He's a pig. Seriously, take it from someone who knows."

"You don't know him like I do," she tried.

"Oh, I know him better," I countered. "I'm certain."

"Look, just because you may have met him once or twice doesn't mean…"

"He's my Dad," I stated, cutting her off.

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned a bright red. "Y-you're one of his love children?" she asked in shock. "But you're my age! And he looks so young!"

"Love children? Please. I'm his only legitimate child. Listen, I don't know what your fascination with my Dad, is but he's seriously bad news. I'm going to go to bed, and tomorrow, I'm going to beat the gym leader, so I can finally stick it to the pervy bastard once and for all."

The woman pondered it for a moment before a smile came to her face. "Hey...want to make a bet?"

"A bet?"

"Yeah. I bet that if I can get to the end of the gym tomorrow before you do, then you'll have to eat me out. But, if you get there before I do, then I have to blow you. Deal?"

"You're a seriously weird chick," I sighed. "But fine. It's a bet. Shall we meet here tomorrow, same time to settle it?"

"Whatever you like...handsome," she added. "I can't wait to make you drink cum from my clit."

I bit my tongue, but just nodded to the woman, slowly backing away. What a seriously weird night. Part of me was eager to try out my newfound ability on someone other than Roxanne. Who knew, maybe I could even convince Lavaridge's gym leader to join in on our fun and make it a threesome.

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 17

Early the next morning, I awoke with a yawn and took my team to the gym. It was time, I decided, to finally move on with my quest. Victory against my Dad was so close, I could practically taste it. Not to mention that by the end of the day, I'd be getting a blowjob and bringing happiness to another woman. She'd been right, to an extent. She was the girl I'd fantasized about last night. The weakness in her statement however was that she was not the only girl I'd fantasized about.

Straightening myself, I entered the gym. I was the first person to come in, I was certain, as it'd only just opened five minutes ago. Other than the trainers leading to the leader, I was the only one crazy enough to be up this early in the morning.

The gym was an interesting layout. It was two stories, with holes drilled in the floor that had spring water cascading down to the basement. At first, I was concerned that my jump would break my legs, but when I fell down, I found that it wasn't too far of a fall, and I usually landed in a nice pool of hot water.

The trainers that blocked my way were, for lack of a kinder word, amateurs. My Wingull dispatched of each of their fire pokemon quickly, typically with as little effort as a flick of the wing. The hardest challenger that I faced was a woman who had a Kecleon, but thanks to Toasty's versatility, she too fell before my moemon's might.

Each time, every one of them said the same thing: "Flannery will still burn you to a crisp." Or something stupid like that. The place was like an intricate maze, incredibly difficult to navigate my way through. After much trial and error, I found the entrance I was searching for, a big smile on my face. The girl hadn't even shown up through the door yet. I was in the clear. When I fell into the final pool that would lead me to the gym leader, the smile immediately faded from my face.

The girl who sat bashfully before me, twiddling her fingers, was the girl from the hotspring last night. "You're here!" she cheered excitedly when she saw me, leaping to her feet. She then cleared her throat. "I mean...Bout time you made it kid. I've seen Slackings move through my gym faster than you do. For the son of a gym leader, you sure aren't too hot."

"That was a dirty trick," I scoffed. "Making a bet you knew I couldn't win."

"Well...y-yeah. I mean...I was hoping I'd be able to...I mean, tough luck! You should have thought about your choice more before making such a bet. But since, I'm such an angel, I'll make a deal with you. If you can beat me, we'll reverse the terms of our bet. Not that that will ever happen."

"I've dispatched all of your trainers and I haven't even had breakfast yet," I smirked. Looking down at my watch, I looked back up at her. "Well, I know the restaurant in town will be ending its early bird special in about thirty minutes. In addition to the blowjob you'll be giving me, you can treat me to a meal too. I think that'd be fair. A meal for a meal."

She turned a bright red. "J-just because you're Norman's kid do-doesn't mean you're str-strong!" she stammered. "My Grandfather is one of the Elite 4, so if we're going by strong relatives, I've definitely got you beat."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see what dirty tricks you have up your sleeves."

"Dirty tricks?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, you gym leaders always have something. Potion dispensers in the floors, some sort of restraint system, cheap tactics. Something."

"H-how dare you! I am not a cheater! I swear to you, once I win, I'm going to fuck your balls so hard you'll be seeing stars!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" I countered, grabbing my pokeball. Throwing it out, Beatrice appeared with her smallish wings spread and a smile on her face. I could tell she was pleased with being on the team now, and she'd more than proven her place here. "Take them out hard and fast, Beatrice!"

"Yes, master!"

"Ha! Beatrice? What kind of a name is Beatrice?" Flannery asked as she called out her Numel. "Seriously, it sounds like an old lady's name! Numel, put her in retirement!"

Beatrice gave an indignant huff before blasting the Numel with a torrent of water that made it yelp and sent it skittering back towards its trainer. "At least Beatrice isn't a coward," I mocked, scratching her behind the wings.

"Grrr! Slugma, go!"

No sooner had it appeared that Beatrice again spat a stream of water in its face turning it into a stone statue. Flannery was absolutely speechless as she began flapping her wings violently, sending a large tempest of wind to blow the stone back into a pile of dust at her feet. As the lava slowly reformed into the unconscious Slugma, she returned her again.

"You're seriously pissing me off now. I bet without that water type you'd be on your knees begging to shove your tongue in my clit," she growled.

"How do you know less about the female anatomy than I do?" I challenged. "A clit is not a hole!"

"Wh-what? I thought 'clit' was another word for 'pussy'!"

"Seriously?" I groaned, rubbing my temples. "Once we're done here, I swear to God, I'm giving you a lesson in Sex Ed. A very _hands on_ lesson. Seriously, I may just eat you out out of pity."

"Shut up! I'll show you pity!" she snapped, sending out a Camerupt.

"Beatrice! Dive bomb this punk!" She did as instructed, flying over head and blasting him from various directions with streams of icy cold water.

"Camerupt, overheat!"

"Over-what?"

Suddenly the Camerupt exploded outward in heat like a damned nuclear bomb. I watched as Beatrice took the full force of the blast, her feathery hair becoming singed as she was sent flying back to slam into my chest. The Camerupt was breathing heavily after the attack. It had weakened him, but I knew with just one hit, it would destroy Beatrice.

"Beatrice," I whispered. "Just hold on." I pulled out a potion of my own, shooting Flannery a glare as we both healed up our moemon. Her gaze was stoic and fierce. Beatrice stumbled back to her feet, looking up at me with a soft smile.

"Master...please don't pull me out of the fight. Even if you think I'm going to die, I want to keep fighting. This is the happiest I've been in a long time. I like fighting for you. So please...promise me you won't make me retreat."

I was stunned by her courage as I gently stroked her hair. "Well?" Flannery asked. "Are we doing this or are you giving up already?"

"Okay," I agreed. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Yes, Master," she assured me, taking to the air.

"Go, Beatrice! Show her what we can do!"

Beatrice took up an offensive hit and run style tactic, spraying the enemy before soaring out of reach of his attacks. Again and again, they clashed. "Camerupt, overheat again!"

"Beatrice, brace yourself!" I called out. Folding her pig-tails in front of her protectively, she was blasted again, sending her spiraling from the air into my arms. She was heavily injured, and breathing heavily, but still she squirmed to get back up. "Beatrice, you need to stop. I don't want you…"

"No!" she cried. "I'm not going to make Master regret putting me on the roster. Atropos is not so powerful! She's not the only one that can be useful to Master!" Before I could stop her, she rushed outward.

"Camerupt, overheat!"

Just as he began to charge up, Beatrice blasted him full force with a spray of water, sending him flying with enough power to slam against the wall. Instead of an explosion of heat like before, he instead let out a weak cloud of smoke and a cough. Beatrice cheered, flying back to me to perch on my shoulder. "Take that!" she jeered at Flannery, sticking out her tongue.

"I'm not done yet," she growled. "Torkoal, go." As the parasol-wielding girl appeared, I took a sharp breath. If she knew that overheat technique, there'd be a problem. That's when I noticed that on her hip was a small bag. It was similar to the kind that the herb market had next door. She had some kind of medicine.

So that was her plan. "Beatrice, return."

"M-master!" she protested, but I shushed her, giving her a soft smile. She nodded in understanding and sat on my shoulder calmly as instructed. Throwing out another pokeball, Sunako emerged, hands on her hips as she stared at me questioningly.

"You realize, I hope, that my hair is not fireproof," she growled. "If this pathetic thing ruins my hairstyle, I'm going to complain until you rip off your ears in irritation."

"You only need to do one thing, _thief_ ," I hinted, causing her eyes to gleam as she looked at her enemy.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" she smirked, strutting towards the Torkoal calmly. "Hey there," she grinned. "Don't mind me, I've just never seen such a pretty moemon up close before. I hope you don't mind. I was curious about your parasol."

She gave a huff. "You can see it from right there," she stated flatly, twirling it before placing the tip on the ground like a cane. "Now then, I hope you're ready to fight. I heard the things your master has been saying about my Mistress. You will pay his crimes if he will not."

"Yeah, that's typically my life," Sunako sighed. "He makes messes, I clean them. Speaking of which…" She suddenly blurred and vanished before appearing right beside the Torkoal, one hand squeezing her tit from behind. "Honk," she mocked, before reappearing by my side as her enemy let out a squeal and covered her breasts.

"Y-you! H-how dare you?!" she squeaked, her cheeks turning a bright red. "What sort of sicko trainer is your master that he teaches you to do that?!"

"The best kind," Sunako grinned, tossing the small pouch over her shoulder for me to catch. "Don't be too impressed, Master. I'm pretty certain they're fake."

The Torkoal was seething now as she began to charge up her blast. "I'll teach you!" she screeched, using her overheat to cause a massive explosion that badly hurt Sunako.

"N-not bad," my Sableye commented with a hiss. "Don't forget Master, you owe me," she growled before returning to her pokeball.

"Go Beatrice! She's getting tired now!"

"Ha, you wish…" Torkoal panted before reaching towards her hip. When she saw that the pouch was missing, she began to search herself frantically, only for her eyes to eventually fall on it in my palm. As the color drained from her face, Beatrice raced towards her blasting her full on with her water. "M-mistress!" she screeched. "Help me, please!"

Flannery growled. "That was a dirty trick! And after complaining about Gym Leaders being cheaters! Overheat, Torkoal!"

"Y-yes, Mistress!"

"Beatrice, watch out!" I cried, but just as the explosion radiated outward, she became engulfed in a bright light. The heat was immense, washing over even me and making me jerk away with a hiss. I was pretty certain I now had a first degree burn on my face. "Beatrice!" I called, unable to see the remains of my moemon. For all I knew she'd been burned into a crisp.

"I'm okay, Master," she assured me, now spreading out her long wings that were on her back like a cape. Around her neck was a satchel, like a mailman, and she wore a pretty blue and white cap on her head. She'd evolved into a Pelipper! "My turn!" she snapped, this time bringing forth a huge cascade of water that blasted the Torkoal with enough ferocity to bring her to her knees.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"B-but! She can't evolve in the middle of a battle! Isn't that like ch-cheating or something?" Flannery demanded. With one last spray, the Torkoal's smoldering hair dulled in color, and smoke now rolled off her entire body. "I...lost…" Flannery murmured in awe. She looked like she was about to break down into tears. "I can't believe I lost...and I didn't even knock out a single pokemon."

"It's okay," I assured her. "Come on, let's get some breakfast. Some food will make you feel better."

Hanging her head low, she reached into her pocket and tossed me a badge and TM. "What does it matter," she muttered. "I'm an awful gym leader. How could I expect to live up to my Grandfather?"

I frowned, scooping up the two and putting them into my case. "Hey...don't beat yourself up," I tried, moving to her side and helping her up to her feet. "You put up a good fight. I'm sure you Grandfather would be proud. Besides, you're a Gym Leader. You're not supposed to win every single battle, right? You're supposed to be like a gatekeeper. Don't think of it as having lost. Think of it as having successfully judged a contestant for the League."

She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "Y-yeah...I guess you're right."

"Come on," I urged, tugging her gently after me. "Let's get some food. I doubt any trainers will be coming along this early anyway."

Soon, we were sitting across from one another in a booth at the local diner. Thanks to her performance, I also decided to treat Beatrice, so as I held up a piece of a pancake for her, she cutely opened wide and took it off my fork.

"So...let me get this straight. You're the kid of a Gym Leader that almost everyone else hates, including you. You think he's a horny perv, because he is, and now you're trying to prove you're better than him?"

"That about sums it up," I acknowledged, allowing Beatrice another bite before taking one of my own. "What about you? Grandfather's a member of the Elite Four, almost no knowledge of sex…"

"I know plenty about sex," she protested in a flustered way.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," I replied. "So you're a virgin. Big deal. There's really nothing wrong with that."

"I'm a virgin," Beatrice grinned at her before taking another bite that sent her wings fluttering happily.

"It's not that I haven't tried," she murmured bashfully. "My parents sheltered me when I was younger, so I never really learned anything about sex until I was much older. All I know is it's supposed to feel really good, and almost everyone has had it but me. I tried asking your Dad once..."

"Stop! Please, don't say another word, I don't want to know."

"He said, 'no'. He's not interested in girls without experience."

I sighed. That would be my Dad. What an asshole. "Have you ever played with yourself or anything?" I asked simply.

Immediately her cheeks turned bright red as she clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shhh! What's wrong with you?! We're in public! How can you even ask that question?"

Gently pulling her hand from my face, I continued. "I'll take that as a 'no' then. All right, I'll teach you what you need to know, okay?"

"R-really?"

"Yes. You seem like a nice girl, Flannery. Honestly, your biggest problem is that you're trying too hard. You don't have to impress anyone. I mean, you're absolutely gorgeous. Any guy would kill to get you in bed."

"You're just saying that," she blushed.

"Come on," I swore. "I promise, I'll be gentle."

"Gentle? Why gentle?"

"Erm...no reason," I quickly lied, letting her put the money on the check. With that, I returned Beatrice to her ball and the two of us quickly made our way to my room at the Pokecenter.

Closing the door behind us, she stood in the middle of the room awkwardly. "So...now what? Do I just...take off my clothes?"

"Most people like a bit of foreplay first," I answered.

"Foreplay?"

"Romance. A bit of light petting. Things like that. Come here, I'll show you."

She slowly made her way towards me, arms folded nervously in front of her. She looked up at me beneath her bangs, and I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Wh-what are you doing?" she breathed softly.

I didn't answer her. Instead, I placed my lips softly against hers. She took a sharp gasp before gently pressing back against me. Her kiss was nervous, timid, and it tickled me how the fiery trainer was so shy. My hand cupped her cheek, my tongue slowly slipping into her mouth to caress hers.

She mirrored my movements, making confused groans, but all in all, not doing too terribly. When I pulled away, she was the color of a tomato, but with a soft peck on her nose, she began to get more comfortable. "Is...is that it?" she asked.

"Not by a long shot," I chuckled, guiding her to hold her arms up so I could slip her shirt over her head. She obediently allowed me to strip her, and when her breasts came exposed, she was practically frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

I kissed her nipple, causing her to give a soft sigh. "Oh...that...actually feels nice," she murmured. "Is sex like this?"

"Better," I promised, cupping her breast in my hand and giving it a massage.

"Better?" she repeated in awe.

Sitting down, I pat my lap, and she sat on it shyly. I began to undo the fly of her jeans, slipping my fingers into her panties to cup her pussy. She panted, her eyes glazed over as she tried to comprehend what she was feeling. "I think you know what this is," I chuckled. "This is your pussy, obviously. There are quite a few names for it, but 'clit' is not one of them."

Her hips began to writhe under my touch. "Then...what's a clit?" she quizzed.

"This," I murmured, kissing her neck as my fingers gently tweaked her love button. Her body seemed to jump at the feeling.

"M-my neck or...whatever it is you just touched?"

"What I touched," I laughed. "It's one of the most pleasurable spots on a woman's body. Watch." I began to rub it in gentle circles, causing her arms to wrap around my neck as she melted against my chest. Guttural purrs came from her throat as she tried her best to not to make noise. As my rubbing became faster, she bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from moaning, but I took my other hand and turned her head to face me so I could kiss her.

She moaned into my lips, starting to more actively participate in our 'lesson'. She squirmed in my lap, with a hungry nature, wanting to experience everything I could offer to her. I grinned, my lips moving from hers to her throat so I could lay her flat on the bed.

Trailing them ever lower, her chest rose and fell. Her ragged breath was a sign that she was losing herself to my touch now. I could hardly wait until the moment she drank my cum and became mine forever.

Pausing at her navel, she wiggled her hips cutely to help me get her out of the remnants of her clothes. Soon, the fire-haired, dark skinned goddess was lying before me, arms above her head and eyes full of apprehension.

I comforted her with another kiss, my fingers running up her toned arms to finally weave between the digits of her hands. When I pulled away, she smiled sheepishly. "You know," she whispered. "You still have all of your clothes on."

"If that's how you tell me you want them off, you'd do better to simply show me," I teased. She swallowed nervously, pulling my shirt slowly over my head. Reaching for my fly, she jerked back the moment she felt my bulge twitch in excitement in my pants. "It doesn't bite," I chuckled, standing up from her to do a slow strip for her enjoyment.

She watched, eyes wide with wonder as I finally revealed my large cock to her. "Is it supposed to be that big?" she asked, her voice so soft it barely came out as a squeak.

"You can touch it if you like," I offered.

"A-are you sure? What if I hurt you?"

"I promise, if you do, I'll let you know. I won't be angry."

"Okay…" She slowly crawled to me as if she were in a trance before grasping my thick meat. As she began to tenderly stroke it, her eyes were locked on mine to make sure that I wasn't uncomfortable. "L-like this?" she asked.

"Just like that." I took a deep breath, enjoying her soft touch. I don't know what sort of moisturizer she used, but her hands were like silk! Even still, that wasn't what I was hoping for. I was waiting to charge into the depths of her throat to make her into my eager cum slut. Grasping her head, my anticipation was killing me as I brought her closer.

"It sm-smells a little funny," she commented, as I brushed the tip along her cheek. "N-not that it's bad," she quickly corrected. "Just I've never…"

"Shh," I hushed her, placing the tip against her lips to quiet her. "Just open your mouth wide."

"Ahhh," she sang as she stretched her jaw to make room for my thickness. As I slowly slid it inside, she kept it there, to the point where I couldn't even feel her lips. Man, she really was inexperienced.

For a few seconds, I took pleasure in just rubbing the tip against her tongue, letting a few drops of pre drip onto it before I finally helped her to get the picture by placing a hand beneath her chin and slowly closing it over my cock. "There you go," I teased. "Just slurp on it like its a big straw. Try not to use your teeth."

She gave a muffled reply before I soon felt her suction. I began to slide my width in and out of her lips, never taking her more than half way. I don't think she'd be ready for a throat fuck for a while. Even still...maybe it was best if I gave her a small taste.

Just as her eyes started to close, getting used to this new experience, I roughly took her head, fucking her face with abandon and forcing it down her virgin throat. She began to gag and retch with every thrust, her eyes turning up to me in shock and fear.

I just kept going though, despite that she'd begun squirming in my grip to get away. "I know it's a little uncomfortable at first," I assured her. "But this is how it's done. You just have to get used to it. Behave yourself like a good girl, and sit still for me." When her struggling had stopped, she had tears running down her eyes from the way I was stretching her esophagus. "Time your breaths," I instructed her. "Find my pace and match it."

I began pumping into her even harder, and again she began to struggle until the moment my cock had had enough and flooded her virgin mouth with cum, sending a white tidal wave down her throat and causing her to quickly pull back, coughing in surprise. "Wh-what was that?" she hacked, trying to catch her breath as streams of splooge leaked from her chin. "It tastes…" she paused to find the words she was looking for. "Good...I think."

"That's called 'jizz'," I explained, wiping some off of her face to place it back in her mouth. "You can also call it cum, but it's different than the cum you have."

"O-oh...right."

"There's still some left," I noted as it began to pool at my tip. "If you lick it off like a good girl, I'll show you the best part of having sex."

"Is it you rubbing me more?" she asked.

"In a sense," I smirked. I could tell she was nervous about the prospect, but she leaned forward to cup my tip on her tongue anyway, catching the sperm before it could fall to the ground wasted. I wasn't sure how much longer it would take until she became addicted, but honestly she was so obedient, I think it was working out fine as is until it did.

When finished, I pulled away from her, falling to my knees and spreading her legs. "Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered.

"I'm eating you out, even though it wasn't part of our bet. You'd better be grateful," I lectured, leaning in to flick her clit with my tongue.

She took a sharp breath as she felt my hot muscle between her legs. "I am! I am!" she squealed, leaning back on her hands to support herself.

"Good," I purred before giving it one last kiss. With that, I began my exploration of her virgin pussy. My tongue slipped inside of her creamy folds, already dripping with curiosity at the new intruder into her cunt. At first I ran along her right wall until I felt her hymen, then I pulled back and explored the left.

Her moans were surprisingly loud. She was really into this. Once I had confidently mapped her entrance with my tongue, I pressed in, finding the small hole in her hymen to stretch it around my tongue.

She stifled a whine, feeling the slight tightness of it as it stretched further and further. I comforted her by stroking her thighs and soon her whines faded and returned to her normal quiet moans. To reward her, I began humming, sending vibrations through my tongue as I shoved it deeper into her, my nose pressing against her clit.

"This is the best!" she gasped, gripping my head tightly and rubbing her hips against my chin. "God, this must be the best feeling in the world!" I tried not to laugh at her naivety. She'd probably pass out when she orgasmed the first time.

Soon, I'd located her g-spot and after caressing it and making her moans become unintelligible jibbering, I began to lash at it with my tongue. I wanted to really drive her crazy. I wanted to make her so obsessed that any time a trainer slipped into her gym, they'd be able to hear her fingering herself.

The thought of it made me smile, and so I continued even more. I'd make her a cum-hungry slut, through my addictive jizz and through my skill in cunnilingus. "More, more!" she cried desperately as her thighs tightened around my head. I gladly obeyed. "S-somethings happening to meeeeeeee!" Her last word came out as a high-pitched screech as she suffered her first orgasm, her eyes rolling back in her head and her body falling limp onto the bed.

As I pulled away, I was shocked to find that my hypothesis was right. She had actually passed out. "Flannery," I purred in her ear, gently stroking her cheek. "Flannery, wake up."

As her eyes fluttered open, she looked at me in awe. "And that's...sex?"

"Well, it would be if I'd used my cock instead of my tongue, but I think you get the jist of it," I teased. She wrapped her arms around me, nuzzling closer to my body. "Are you okay? You kind of just fell unconscious."

"You're a really nice person," she murmured in my ear. "Other guys haven't given me the time of day, and the one's who I've tried this before with just immediately wanted to shove their dicks in my pussy. You were gentle though, like you promised. I...I've been misleading you...I know more than I let on. Even still, you're the first one to not treat me like an idiot. Thank you for that." I held her there for a moment, completely speechless. She sniffed for a moment, and I could feel her crying there. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "It's just you have no idea how much it means to me that you aren't treating me like some stupid bimbo."

"Hey, hey…" I murmured, pulling back to lift her chin. "Don't ever think of yourself like that. You're not a stupid bimbo. You're not stupid and you're not a bimbo either, so you can't be both." She gave a slight giggle before I kissed her lips. "All I wanted was to see you smile, Flannery. Could you do that for me?"

"I can try," she promised, giving me a grin.

"That's my girl," I whispered, kissing her again. "You're a great gym leader Flannery. From now on, when people come to your gym, you show them just how smart you are, okay? I'll give you my number. I want you to call me to tell me about every load you swallow and every boy you force to eat your pussy, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. "But I doubt any of them will be like you."

"If you behave yourself, maybe I'll visit you again once I beat the Elite Four."

"I'll celebrate your victory with another blowjob," she promised with a giggle. "I hope you beat your Dad like you want. When you do, tell him I said he's a little bitch and that you're ten...no...fifty times the man he could ever be."

"I'll be sure to pass it on," I swore, nuzzling against her.

"One last favor…?"

"Hmm?"

"Cuddle with me for the afternoon. I'm really tired all of a sudden."

"Me too. Let's get some rest."

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 18

Waking up early the next morning, I slowly crept out of the hotel room, leaving the slumbering gym leader in the bed. She was a sweetheart, but now that I'd gotten my fourth gym badge, I was eager to go give my Dad the asskicking of his life. Closing the door behind me, I backed up, bumping into someone else who too was making the walk of shame.

Wheeling around, I was shocked to see May standing there in front of me. "May?" I gasped in surprise.

"Shhh!" she hushed me, looking back towards the door she'd just exited.

I could tell by the colors of her cheeks she was embarrassed that I'd caught her. "Who is it you're sneaking away from so early?" I asked.

She shot me a glare. "Don't judge me, Vulpus," she countered. "You don't get to give me crap after what you did to me."

"Yeah...about that, May...I really want to talk to you," I tried.

"Fine," she growled. "Just let's do this somewhere else, please. I don't want Wally to wake up."

"Wally?!" I boomed in shock.

"SHHH!" She began pushing me down the hall. "I swear to God, Vulpus if he comes out of here, I'm going to beat your ass so hard I'll…"

Her doorknob began to turn, causing us to quickly both duck into a side hall, falling silent. "May?" I heard the familiar voice call. Turning to look at her, she held her head against the wall, holding her breath. "Oh...I guess she left," he murmured before closing the door again.

After another minute of waiting, we didn't hear any sound, so we assumed we were in the clear. She gave a sigh of relief as I looked to her in amazement. I couldn't believe that she'd sink so low. Noting my expression, she sighed. "Shut up," she grumbled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Wally? Really?"

"We're not together anymore Vulpus. It's none of your business who I date."

"You're dating him?"

"Well...no! I mean...it's very casual."

"Somehow, I'm guessing you haven't told him that it's casual."

"Mind your own business," she growled, storming past me. What was I doing? I was just pushing her away more. I decided to go after her, but I wasn't sure what to say. "For your information, he's a really nice guy. He's sweet and polite…"

"And he's got the brains of a cabbage."

She glared at me, but I quickly held up my hands. "What about you, huh? What random back-alley skank did you manage to convince you'd love forever?"

"Flannery, the gym-leader," I countered. "And no, we're not an item. She knew going into it that it was a one-time thing."

"Too bad, I didn't."

"It didn't have to be."

"You're the one who made it a one-time thing."

"I messed up," I admitted. "You think I wouldn't take it all back now if I could?

"I know you wouldn't," she challenged. "I saw you going to the exact same hotel room just the other night! If you really regretted it, you wouldn't have had sex with her _again_."

"That time was different."

"It always is," she sighed softly.

"I'm serious. I went to ask her for advice, and she cornered me. I tried to tell her to stop, but...well, something seriously weird happened."

"Oh, I'm sure you fought her tooth and nail. I could really tell by how badly she roughed you up that you must have been begging for your purity the entire time."

I took a deep breath. "May...do you want to grab some breakfast with me?" I asked. "I'd like to just...talk. And I mean that. No strings attached. I won't even bring up anything about us. Just...I miss you."

"I don't believe you," she whispered.

"And you don't have any reason to," I agreed. "Just...please?"

"Fine," she surrendered. "Breakfast. _Just_ breakfast. And it's your treat."

"Done."

Soon, we sat there enjoying our food. I say enjoying, but the tension between us was so thick it couldn't have been cut with the dull butter knives that the restaurant provided. "So...how have you been?" she suddenly asked.

I was amazed that she'd begun the conversation. So much so, that I hadn't even registered she'd spoken. "Pretty good," I admitted. "I haven't lost any more Moemon yet. My next gym is Dad's. I'm excited to go and beat his."

"You got Flannery's gym badge?" she quizzed in surprise, before her eyes narrowed. "She didn't give it to you as some kind of sick fuck trophy, did she?"

"What? No! I beat her fair and square."

"With your Magikarp?" she challenged with a scoff.

"Gyrados," I corrected. "And no, I used my Pelipper, Beatrice."

"What happened to your Gyarados? Why not use her?"

"We're...not on speaking terms," I explained gingerly. "She's really upset with me right now."

"Why?"

"I told her we wouldn't be having sex anymore."

Mei nearly coughed up her water. "You've been having sex with your Moemon?" she demanded. "God, Vulpus. I thought you couldn't get any lower but to abuse your authority with your…"

"They brainwashed me," I argued, silencing her.

"You want to know why I forgot you? My Beautifly saw how hurt I was and took it upon herself to make me feel better by erasing you from my memories. That's why she tried to attack you that time on the road."

"Oh my God…" May muttered.

"Yeah, well...she's the one who started the whole mess. Atropos was really close with her, so she followed second. It wasn't until my Seviper set me straight that I'd finally shaken myself from it."

"So...you remember everything?"

"I remember a lot. There are still gaps though. I remember you were really important to me. I remember upsetting you. I don't remember much else past that."

"I imagine you want me to fill in some gaps, don't you?" she sighed.

"No," I admitted.

"Really? You're not worried at all?"

"All it'd do is remind me how bad of a person I am. I don't need you to tell me all the bad things I've done to remember that."

"I was wondering why you didn't say anything," she murmured, gently running her fingers along a pink leather collar that was around her neck.

"Oh God…"

"What?"

"I seriously made you wear a collar?" I asked, trying not to contain a laugh. "Man, I was such a jerk."

"I lost a bet," she smiled softly. Her smile broke my heart.

"Was it really all bad?" I asked.

"No," she admitted honestly. "There were good times. I really enjoyed it, actually. We were going to travel together...see all of Hoenn as a couple."

"And then I messed it up," I murmured. "What the hell was I thinking?" I gripped my head, resting my elbows on the table. "I really am a bad person."

"That one...was my fault actually. About two weeks ago, I told you I couldn't travel with you anymore. You were working your way through the pokemon league, but I couldn't afford to wait while you trained. I was trying to finish my father's work before the big seminar that's coming up in two weeks."

"So you told me and then I cheated on you?"

"We had an argument. You ran off. You were very angry and upset, and I think inside I felt guilty because I'd made you upset. I went to apologize to you, but I saw you with Roxanne. She was uh...on her knees. So, it broke my heart. I tried to leave before you saw me again. I didn't want anything to happen, but I didn't get out of town fast enough. You found me and we fought a pokemon battle. I told you if you won, I'd forgive you...but you beat me, and I couldn't do it. So I just told you not to worry about me anymore."

Without even thinking, I reached across the table to take her hand in mine. For a moment, she let me before she realized what was happening and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Not that it matters," she growled. "You still clearly don't care about me."

"I do," I swore. "Look, we don't have to keep talking about this. I know it must be painful for you. Honestly, it kind of hurts to hear how stupid I was."

"It wasn't just you," she murmured. For once, I could hear a sadness there. "You're not the only one asking yourself if you've made a mistake. You think I don't know that I played a part in this? I blame myself every day for what happened. I could have waited for you while collecting Pokemon samples. You clearly are keeping up with me, despite that I'm _trying_ to outrun you. I can't help but wonder if I screwed myself out of being happy, just because of my envy for my father. He's a brilliant researcher. Everyone loves him, but then everyone looks at me, and all they see is his stupid daughter."

"You're not stupid," I argued. "You're very smart! I'm the one who messed up. Even if I was angry, I shouldn't have cheated on you and…"

May stopped me by holding up her hand. "We...we shouldn't talk about this," she tried. "Look. I've been watching you. You've been much happier without me, so I think that we should just keep...doing what we have been. We can be friends, but that's all we should be."

"May…"

"Here," she offered, giving me a small pair of goggles. "These are to navigate the sandstorm in the desert. You said yourself your dad has normal type pokemon, right? Ground and rock type are resistant to their attacks, so if you go into the desert you should be able to find something. It'll be better that way."

"May, please wait…"

She sniffed, wiping her eyes and standing up. "Thank you for breakfast, Vulpus. I wish you luck in the gym battle with your father."

"May!" I tried, standing up quickly to go after her, but she was already gone. "Damn it," I cursed. Throwing my money on the table, I scooped up the goggles. Maybe she was going to the desert. If so, I could meet her there and we'd be able to continue this conversation. I wanted to tell her the truth. I hadn't been happy. If anything, I'd been more depressed than I'd ever been.

Affixing the goggles, I stood at the edge of the desert. Already, I could feel the sand being whipped into a frenzy around me. The air was hot and stung my face. Reaching to my waist, I selected Titania and summoned her out. "My time!" she cried excitedly before turning and nuzzling against my pant leg.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Your time. Sorry it's been so long."

"That's okay," she smiled moving forward into the dust. "We're training, right?"

"That's right. The next fight we have is against my dad, so it's one of, if not the most, important fights we've ever had. My father uses normal type pokemon, but he like to use dirty tricks and items to win. You and I, however, aren't going to let him get away with it. Because of your hard little shell, their attacks won't even sting."

Titania nodded to show she understood. Sure enough, we hadn't stepped too far into the desert when a weird creature came tottering over towards us. Opening my pokedex, I registered it as a Baltoy. They didn't tend to have genders, but this one clearly looked feminine. Her breasts were rather large, even more so than Tara's.

She tilted her head slightly to regard me before hovering closer. "Master? Why is she looking at you like that?"

"I don't know," I admitted as she hovered around me, examining me from all sides.

"Master!" It suddenly cried out loud, causing me to give a start. "Master, master, master!" It chanted over and over again, nuzzling against me and hugging me tightly. "I've waited for thousands of years Master!"

"Master?" I repeated in surprise as the clay-like girl showered me with affection. "I think you may have me confused."

"Never, Master," she beamed. "I thought I felt your energy close by, so I came to investigate, and here you are! You look very different."

"That's because we've never met," I argued, just as Titania charged and slammed into the Baltoy, sending her teetering backwards from me.

" _My_ Master," she growled.

"Titania," I protested, before the Baltoy righted itself, eyes focusing in on the small metallic girl.

"Oh-ho! So Master has found a new Moemon, I see! Master wishes for me to prove my dedication!"

"What? No! I just don't…"

"My Master! My turn!" Titania roared, stomping her feet angrily.

"Oh, to hell with it," I groaned. "Titania, use Metal Claw."

Titania's fingernails extended as she lurched forward, taking two massive swipes at the Baltoy. She cried out in surprise, her dress being torn open and revealing that underneath her breasts were nippleless but between her legs there was a crudely carved hole whose purpose could only be guessed at.

"Why you big bully!" she snapped at Titania. "Trying to strip me in front of Master! Have you no shame?"

"My Master!" Titania seethed.

" _Our_ Master," the Baltoy argued, placing her hands to her head. She suddenly floated off of the ground, her eyes turning a bright purple. I watched as a wave of energy radiated outward, blasting into Titania and causing her shell to start to crunch inward.

My Aron let out a cry of surprise, her body being compressed tighter and tighter. The Baltoy was trying to crush her to death with her mind.

"Titania, no!" I cried, running and scooping her up in my arms.

"Master," she whimpered in fear, tears streaming down her eyes.

"It's okay," I whispered to her, stroking her silver hair. "It's okay, I've got you." I turned to glare back at the Baltoy. "Look, you! I'm not your Master! You have me confused for someone else! I've never been here before! I don't know who you are, but you need to stop, now!"

The Baltoy was taken aback by my sudden shout. Now she looked like she was about to cry. "M-master, doesn't...hic...remember me?"

"I'm _not_ your Master," I gasped in exasperation.

She slowly lowered to the ground, tears falling from her eyes. "If I have no Master then...I have no life…" she sobbed. Suddenly the red circle around her stomach lit up with a strange rune. It began to shift, being replaced by another I didn't recognize. Then another. It was a count down!

"No, stop!" I cried, dropping Titania quickly and pulling out a great ball.

"Master, watch out!" Titania shouted after me, but I was moving too quickly to listen. I'd seen a Moemon self-destruct before. It was not a good sight to behold. I wouldn't let this one do it too.

She had begun weeping now as she lowered her arms, closing her eyes. I didn't have long. Tackling her to the ground, she let out a surprised 'eep' as I pushed the great ball into her face. As she was sucked into it, I clamped my hands around it, preventing it from reopening. If a pokemon ranger saw me doing this, I'd probably be arrested, but at this point I didn't care. I couldn't let this Moemon kill itself over a misunderstanding.

When it finally beeped to tell me its work was completed, I let out a sigh of relief, dropping the ball into the sand. So it's Master had released it. That or he had died. Sending it to the PC, I was hoping the others there would be able to calm it down enough that it wouldn't try killing itself if I were to use it again.

Carmina was saved before she could explode!

 _Species: Baltoy_ _Gender: Construct_ _Caught in Desert on Route 111_

 _Ground/Psychic type_

 _Ability: Levitate - Not his by GROUND attacks_

 _Docile Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 21_

 _HP: 49/49_ _Sp. Atk: 24_ _Attack: 25_ _Sp. Def: 40_ _Defense: 34_ _Speed: 30_

 _Moves: Mud-Slap (Cu), Psybeam (B), Rock Tomb (S), Selfdestruct (B)_

After taking Titania to a pokemon center to get her shell straightened out again, the two of us returned for some much needed training. It'd been a long time since Titania and I spent one on one time together. She was a cutie, but honestly her possessiveness frightened me. I was concerned that one day, if May and I ended up together, that she may not be as accepting of her as the others.

The entire long walk to Petalburg, I carried her in my arms. How long would it be, I wondered, until she'd grown up and I couldn't carry her any longer. I silenced the thought quickly. No point in worrying about that, when I could appreciate what I had right now.

Sure enough, she snuggled closer to me, purring like a cat. Well, at least one of my moemon was happy, I reasoned. She enjoyed the way I treated her like a child. Maybe it was best that way. My biggest fear was another Atropos case on my hands.

Even now, when I visited, she walked to the far end of the PC and refused to speak to me. Clotho would talk with me for a little, before going to comfort her 'little sister'. Somewhere in her heart, I think Atropos had hoped I'd fall in love with her. It hurt to see her so heartbroken.

Finally, I'd reached my father's gym. Back where I'd started. Pushing on the doors, I entered to find a woman standing there instead of my father. I blinked in surprise. What the hell? Where was my Dad?

"Welcome challenger!" she announced, holding out her arms wide. "You have stepped foot into the Petalburg gym."

"Yeah, yeah. You must be one of great strength, yada, yada, yada. Where the hell is Norman? My Dad is supposed to be here, and I intend on beating his ass, just like I promised."

"You're Norman's son?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes," I stated blithely.

"Oh my God! It's so nice to meet you!" she cried, running up to me and hugging me tightly. "Oh, I feel like we're practically family! You're so cute! He talks about you a lot, but he never mentioned you were so handsome!"

I pushed her away. "Yeah. I don't know who you are."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Mary. I'm like your new mom!"

My eyes narrowed. "I already have a mom."

"Oh, I know it's a big change honey…"

"There is no change!" I argued. "You're not my mom. So help me, you're going to get out of here before I beat you as senseless as I'm about to beat my dad."

"Don't talk that way to your mother," she lectured.

That was it. Grabbing my pokeball, I released Toasty. "That's enough. You're going to battle me, and when I beat you, you're going to tell me exactly where my Dad is."

"Suit yourself. It seems you haven't been disciplined enough by that failure of a wife you call a mother."

"Don't talk about her that way," I growled.

"Delcatty, go! Teach this child to respect his mother!"

"Toasty, Double Kick!"

"Delcatty, counter it with Crunch!"

As the feline-like moemon sank her fangs into Toasty's arm, he let out a sharp cry. Bracing his foot between her breasts, he kicked her away from him before going into a spin. Pivoting his weight from one foot to the other, he released a vicious tornado kick. The snap of his leg struck her hard in the jaw, taking her to knees.

"Good job, Toasty! Finish her off with another kick!"

But Toasty just stood there, swaying slightly. "I'm sorry Master...I cannot," he murmured.

"What? Why not?"

"I am in love with her Master! How can I possibly harm the thing that I love?"

"Ha! Surprised?" The cat purred, licking the back of her paw and running it through her hair. "No man can resist my charms."

"Good work Delcatty," the woman smirked.

"No man," I smirked, recalling Toasty and summoning Sunako. "Sunako, teach this harlot a lesson in playing with men's hearts."

Sunako rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Master, you seriously need to work on your smack talk. You're a bit of a heart player yourself, you know?" I gave a few sounds of grumbling protest before she sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll fight. Keep your knickers on. All right, kid. Let's see how you like it. Give me your best shot."

"Delcatty, use shadow ball!"

"Shadow ball?" I repeated in surprise just as the cat summoned a swirling dark orb. Tossing it towards Sunako it exploded in shadows, sending her skampering back as it ripped at her clothes.

"Seriously?!" she cried. "I just fixed this dress from the last battle! Mastrer, do something!"

"Sunako, Metronome."

"Metronome?! Are you out of your damned mind?"

"Do it!"

"Ugh, I hate you so much." Putting on a big cheesy smile, she began wiggling both of her fingers in an energetic song and dance. "Metronome! Metronome! Tick-Tock Metronome! Which power will I choose? Will I win? Will I lose? Metronome!"

Delcatty began to snicker at the ridiculousness of her technique, until she began to glow. "What's happening?" the cat asked as Sunako came closer to her, her eyes glowing mischievously.

"Ooh...this is a good one," she smirked. "Cross chop!" Crossing her arms in front of her she rushed forward, slamming the Delcatty on to her back before moving them in a slashing pattern, ripping her clothes from her completely and slamming her head against the ground painfully. With a crack, she fell still. Sunako tossed her hair over her shoulder, placing two fingers on her throat. "Don't worry Master, she's still breathing."

"Good," I grinned, before turning back to the woman with a glare. "Alright lady, now you're going to tell me where my two-timing Dad is or I swear to God, Sunako's going to give you a face full of nightmare juice."

"Six out of ten," Sunako called behind me.

"L-look! Your father has other trainers you have to go through. There are two doors in the back, see?" She pulled a lever, revealing the secret panels. "You have Defense and Restore trainers. Your pick."

"Defense it is, I guess," I shrugged.

Opening the door, I found myself before another woman. This one had a Wigglytuff, but Toasty made short work of her. Moving on to the Strength room, I was shocked by the fact I'd run into so many women. Maybe they were the girls who my father kept on the side.

Just as I was about to release Toasty to dispatch the Zangoose, Tara leapt out of her ball. "No, Master. Wait!" she growled. "Let me handle this."

"Tara?" I asked in confusion.

"You," the Zangoose seethed. "I thought I left you on that stupid mountain forever ago!"

"I thought I was through with you the moment you fell for this dumb bimbo's trick," she countered.

"Who's the dumb bimbo? The one who gets caught or the one who tries to bully every trainer she meets into sex."

"I don't bully people!"

"This is my mountain mortals! None may enter unless you fall to your knees and confess your love to me!" the Zangoose announced theatrically. "That was _you_ wasn't it? Or are you going to deny that now that some guy actually managed to capture you?"

"That's it!" Tara snarled, leveling her spear. "You're going to be destroyed once and for all!"

The two girls began to clash over and over. Tara's spear met with Zangoose's claws as I just watched in awe. I didn't even have to give out commands. Even Toasty was in complete shock. "Wow, Tara must really hate that Zangoose," he noted.

"You're as sloppy as you ever were! It's amazing a virgin like you could ever be such sloppy seconds!"

"Shut up! I'm not a virgin anymore! My Master has trained me well and I won't let him down!"

"You let everyone down!"

"At least I'm not a whore!"

"Virgin!"

"Slut!"

"Prude!"

"Skank!"

With a roar of anger, the Zangoose slashed up Tara's center, causing her to give a cry of surprise, coughing up a bit of blood and falling to the ground. For a moment, it looked like I was going to lose another Moemon. "Tara, get up!" I pleaded.

"I'm s-sorry, Master," she wheezed. "She's too strong. I'm not a good Moemon for you!"

"Shut up! Don't say that!" I retorted as Zangoose flicked her blood from her claws. "You stopped Team Magma with me! You helped save the world! If you want to prove this Zangoose wrong, you'll get up and you'll keep fighting!"

She stumbled to her feet, using her spear to support herself. "Y-yes, Master…"

"No, with more confidence!" I ordered.

"Yes, Master!"

"More!"

"YES MASTER!"

"Now go and show that Zangoose who's boss!"

Zangoose just smirked. "Back for more then?" she cackled.

"I'll end you! For Master!"

Again, the harsh melee was on, going back and forth between the two, until finally Tara brought her spear down harshly over the Zangoose. She raised her claws to defend herself, but Tara's spear easily slashed through them, embedding into her head until it cut clear through her skull.

My eyes widened as the Zangoose stared up at her in shock. Ripping the spear back, the Zangoose fell with a bloody plop on the ground, now completely dead. "Rest in peace, bitch," Tara snarled before collapsing to the ground exhausted.

"Tara!" I cried, running to her and cradling her in my arms. "Tara, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Master," she swore, nuzzling against me. "Just tired…"

"Get some rest, okay? Sleep it off in your pokeball."

"Yes, sir...did I do good?"

"You were amazing," I swore, kissing her forehead.

"That's good,," she murmured. "I'm glad to have a Master who finally has a reason to love me."

"I've always had a reason to love you," I promised, returning her to her ball. There was only one more room left now. My father's. Tara had beaten her rival. It was time, once and for all, for me to beat mine.

Toasty stood proudly by my side as I pushed open the door, stepping into the chamber where my Dad waited. Almost as if he were a super villain, he sat in a throne-like chair. "M-mom?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

Sure enough, on her knees between his legs, my mother was busy sucking off my father. "Oh, hello son!" he called, waving to me. "You're back quickly. Did you get your four gym badges already?"

"Mom, stop!" I cried, ignoring him, running over to her and trying to help pull her away. "He doesn't deserve this from you! He's cheated on you nonstop. He doesn't even know your name!"

"B-but, I love it," she gasped. "He's my husband, and it's so good!"

"Let her go, son. We're almost finished anyway."

"You are a disgusting son of a bitch," I growled, pulling my squirming mother away from him. "You don't deserve my mother!"

"Hey now! That's not how you should talk to your Dad."

My mom broke free from my grip, running back to my father to continue sucking him off. My eyes went wide as I watched her gobble down his cock with the same hunger I'd seen before. "You!" I accused. "That's why my cum is so addictive! I got it from you! What the hell are you?!"

"You got the super power too then?" he chuckled with a wink. "Congratulations, son! You're pretty much set for life."

"Shut up!" I roared. "God, you piss me off to no end! I'd never do something so attrocious as to just break women's hearts the way you do."

"Break their hearts?" he asked. "Son, I make them happy! Can't you tell? Look at how much your mother enjoys the taste of my cock. You can't tell me that you don't enjoy seeing the same face on other girls."

"It's different," I argued. "I'm helping them! I actually care about them, unlike you! You're just using them to build some sort of sick twisted harem."

"And what is it you do, hmm? Do you intend to marry each and every one of the women you sleep with son? How many girls have you gotten hooked that you've just abandoned behind you?" My father gave a soft sigh. "Listen, son. I used to be a lot like you. I was on a mission to save the world. But I have to tell you, it's not just the women who become addicted to our power. You'll be addicted too. The best you can do is find one woman you love more than the others...then you'll get someone like Babycakes here."

I was trembling with fury now. I hated my father so much! How could he possibly pretend like _I_ was the bad guy? "Shut up!" I roared. "I'm going to beat you! I'm going to end you like you were nothing but a child and when I do, you had better never speak to my mother ever again! I'm going to save her from you. I'm going to free her and I'm going to make her really happy. I'm going to make you admit with your last damn breath that you are a terrible father and I'm going to make you apologize for every single hardship you've put me through to get here!"

He gently pressed on my mother's head, causing her to let out a gasp of disappointment as he tucked himself away. "Fine," he agreed. "Show me what you can do son. I'm not going to leave your mother, but if you beat me, I swear I will never sleep with another woman again, except for her. If I win, however, you will admit that you were wrong. You will give up your moemon and join this gym as one of the members. You'll learn the lessons I've tried to teach you, and you'll do it without complaint."

"Fine!" I argued, drawing my pokeball. "Bring it on old man! I promise you that I won't lose!"

"That's what I like to hear son."

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 19

"Go, Sunako!"

"Go, Spinda!"

As the two figures emerged, I clenched my fists tightly. I wouldn't lose to my father, no matter what. I didn't care if I had to go in and fight his Moemon with my bare fists. I'd never admit to him that I was wrong. "Make your move, Norman," I snarled. "I'll let you have the first shot."

Sunako stood there, filing her nails as she waited for the Spinda to do something. "Son, you need to remove your personal feelings from the battle. It's just going to end up hurting your Moemon."

"Shut up and fight!"

He gave a sigh. "Very well. Spinda, use Teeter Dance."

The small boy began to hop from one foot to the other, doing a little pirouette every now and then as it began to glow. "What is it doing?" Sunako asked, watching it jump back and forth. "Is it trying to hypnotize me or something? It should know it won't work."

"Sorry Dad, you'll have to do better than that. Sunako, Thief."

"Got it!" she grinned, darting around the spinning creature to deliver fast strikes to different spots on its body. It gave sharp cries as it spun, trying to locate the mischievous goblin, until she finally reached down to grasp his balls.

The spinda let out a yelp as it met her gleaming eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?" it squeaked.

"Didn't you know? Sableye love jewels. I have a particular fondness for those of the _family_ variety." To prove her point she squeezed down on them, causing him to squeal and fall to his knees.

"Spinda, Psywave!" my father commanded.

It let out a groan, putting its hands to its head to try to blast my Moemon with a psychic attack, but again it did nothing. "Aww, that's so cute," Sunako commented. "Look master, it's trying to get into my head. What should I do? Should I rip them off and shove them down it's throat? Maybe I could fashion them into a pretty necklace."

"Stop screwing around, Sunako. Knock him out and be done with it!"

"Fine, fine. You're no fun sometimes," she sighed, giving them a quick wrench that caused him to go cross-eyed before collapsing on the tatami floor of the gym. "There? Satisfied now, Master?"

"Not by a long shot," I commented, just as my father withdrew his Spinda to summon a Vigoroth in its stead.

"Ooh! Another boy? You're just leading sheep to the slaughter now, Norman," Sunako taunted just before he raced forward to punch Sunako straight between her legs. It surprised her so much she doubled over and began wheezing in pain. "Dirty bastard," she gasped.

"Come on, Son. Did you really think you're the only one to think to bring a ghost type to my gym? I've got contingencies."

"Contingency this! Sunako, return! Toasty, you're up! Double kick!" Running into the battle, Toasty jumped forward and drop kicked the Vigoroth square in the chest. As the large sloth-like man fell on to his back, Toasty leapt on him, striking him over and over again with his talons until my father called him back.

Toasty stood, chest rising and falling. "Don't worry, Master," he told me. "I have not come all this way by your side to lose now. We're going to defeat your father and accomplish your goal."

"This has been your goal this entire time?" my father asked. "Just to prove that you can beat me?"

"I don't have to prove anything," I growled. "I _know_ I can beat you. This is just the satisfying icing on top of the cake."

"Sorry son," he sighed. "But it's never going to be that simple. Go Slaking."

"Toasty, hit him with another Double Kick!"

"Slaking, use counter!"

Just as Toasty struck out twice, the Slaking grabbed his ankles and hurled him into the wall hard. Toasty struggled to get up, just as Slaking yawned, and pat his mouth. He was just screwing with us.

"Toasty, don't let up your assault!" Toasty lashed out again, but this time, Slaking didn't even try to dodge or counter. He just took the attack straight to the face. Even still, it did hardly any damage to him. How was he so strong?

"Slaking, get up and counter him again."

Sure enough the monstrous man grasped Toasty by the ankle and began slamming him repeatedly on the ground. After a few strikes, he hurled him thoughtlessly over his shoulder and sat down again. What was he doing? He just seemed to stop every other attack.

Pulling out a berry, he began to munch on it, causing his wounds to vanish, but I could tell that Toasty was just barely on his last legs. I only had one more chance to do this before I could pull him out of the fight. "I'm going to show you a little trick I picked up from one of the women whose heart you broke!" I growled. "Toasty, Overheat!"

"What?" Norman gasped, as Toasty clenched his fists and grit his teeth. His body ignited in flames and began to flare up. "Son, a fire attack isn't going to do much against…"

His words were interrupted as Toasty exploded like a bomb, sending intense waves of heat outwards that practically burned away all of Slaking's hair. Even still, the monstrous thing didn't go down. Standing up, now burned and angry, it advanced on the weakened Toasty. He was too exhausted to get out of the way.

I watched as he picked him up and threw him hard on the ground. His foot crashed down on his back hard, and a loud crack signaled that Toasty was in bad shape. Another stomp like that would mean the end of his life. Thanks to our hail mary, he wasn't even able to put up a struggle to escape.

"Toasty, return!" I ordered, pulling him back. I was running out of options. I looked at my remaining Moemon. Titania, Dulla, and Beatrice. Dulla and Beatrice hadn't gotten near enough training to be able to keep up against the monster. That left only Titania. Still, I hesitated. She was so young, and though she could take a beating, I worried to see her be pummeled by such a monster. With little options though, I took a deep breath and sent her out.

"My turn!" she declared happily.

My father covered his mouth and actually began to laugh. The bastard! He was laughing at my moemon! "Son, I know you want to win, but aren't you worried in the slightest about your moemon?"

"Don't count her out just yet! Titania is tougher than she looks."

"Don't worry Master. I'll win!" she swore. "Just give me the command!"

As the creature settled down to rest again, a smirk crossed my face. "Titania, Rollout!" She curled into a ball, revving up like an engine and slamming hard into the things stomach before bouncing back. He let out a roar, slamming his massive hand down on top of her and sending her into a small indent on the floor.

I took a sharp breath, but then I heard the sound of her shell scraping against the concrete as she continue revving faster and faster. Slamming into him again, she knocked him on to his back. With his exhaustion, he just lay there, allowing her to finish him off with a pounce. Her metallic shell ground on his face until it was a beaten bloody pulp and when she bounced back, he didn't move an inch. He was down for the count.

"I see what you mean," Norman noted. "Very well. Go Linoone! Use Belly Drum!"

Slapping himself on the stomach, the ferret like creature seemed to drain his life essence as his muscles bulged. This time when Titania charged him, he was able to catch her in his hands, lifting her in the air to stop her momentum.

This was bad. She'd begun flailing like...well, like a turtle. "Good work Linoone! Now, Send her back! Use headbutt!"

That's when it happened. The whole of everything seemed to fall into place. I remembered when I'd first found Titania. The way she was so territorial and the way she would ram everything in sight she thought was trying to take what was hers.

"Titania, headbutt back!"

Before my Dad could even warn him, my small Aron reared back her adorable little head, and met Linoone's forehead with her own. There was a disgusting crunch as the two met and for a moment, nothing happened.

Had it worked? As Linooned stumbled backwards, he dropped Titania to the ground who immediately scampered back to stand before me protectively. "Finish him off," I instructed. "Put him out for the count."

Taking a moment to get a running start, she curled into another rollout before racing towards him and leaping into the air to smash directly into his head once again. This time, the Linoone stumbled backwards before collapsing at my father's feet, utterly defeated.

"My win!" she cheered, doing a little happy dance.

"All right Dad, I've won," I declared, scooping up my Moemon in my arms. "You know the agreement. No more sleeping around. You have to remain loyal to Mom, now and forever."

At first, my father said nothing. Would he argue it? Would he accuse me of cheating? Instead, he got a big a dopey grin on his face. What was he up to? "Sure thing, son! I'm so proud of you! I can't believe you've become so strong as to decimate your old man like that! And that Overheat? Talk about a good move!"

"What?"

He walked up to me giving me a big hug. "Man, you've grown so much since you first left here with what's-her-name. I'm so impressed. You did so good for youself."

I shoved him away. "What is the matter with you?!" I demanded. "I beat you! Why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm proud of you, of course!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the badge and TM. "I bet you're going to go on to be league champion! Look at you. You've not only followed in my footsteps, you're going to surpass them!"

"I am not!"

"Of course you are! Look at you, only three badges away from the Pokemon League. Most trainers don't even make it this far!"

"No, I mean...Damn it! You're not supposed to be happy about this!"

"Why not?"

"Because you have to stop sleeping around now! You're not allowed to use people and manipulate women into getting what you want! You have to be loyal to Mom now and you can't just…" I was so angry, I couldn't even finish the sentiment.

My father's smile sank and faded. "Do...you really hate me that much, son?"

"Yes!" I gasped in exasperation. "I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone else in my life! All you do is cheat and womanize and fuck everything that crosses your path! You don't have an honest bone in your body! You're not a good dad! You're not even a good husband!"

Pain crossed his features as he sank. "I see," he whispered. "I...I'm sorry I disappointed you, son."

"You don't get to be sorry! You fucked up! You ditched your family to get your dick wet, and this is the consequence!"

"But…didn't I do anything right in how I raised you? Look how strong you've become."

"You don't get to take credit for that," I snapped, shaking my head. "You didn't do _anything_ to raise me. If anything, I had to learn everything for myself, because you didn't teach me anything! You never cared about me! You never cared about mom! All you have ever cared about is getting your rocks off, and the entire reason I'm here right now is to prove to you that despite that you are a piece of shit, I am still strong enough to be there for her. I'm better than you! Someday, I'm going to have a kid and a wife, and when I do, I swear to you I will be more of a father and husband to them than you have ever been to me or Mom." My shoulders rose and fell with the pure unbridled rage I felt. All of my hatred was just pouring out of me. Tears were raining from my eyes, down my cheeks and onto the ground beneath me.

Titania looked between the two of us before crawling up onto my shoulder to snuggle against me. My father was crying too, but I didn't care. I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to feel every bit of pain and anger I felt my entire life at not having a father. "S-son…"

"I am _not_ your son!" I roared.

My father flinched under my harsh tone. "Vulpus...can I show you something?" he pleaded. In his eyes, there were the eyes of a broken man. "I know I haven't been a great father to you, but please...I just want to show you one thing. After that, you can leave if you want to and never look back. You can tell me how much of a deadbeat I am, but just...please. Just this one thing."

I took a deep breath, wiping away my tears. "Fine," I surrendered. "Show me. Whatever it is that you want."

He reached into his back pocket, hands trembling as he retrieved his wallet. He stepped closer to me, opening it and reaching inside before offering me a small piece of paper. "I...I never got rid of it," he swore. "I've kept it always."

Taking it, I turned it over to see a picture of me as a young kid on a bicycle, my father standing beside me with that stupid grin on his face. I looked happy in the picture, but that was before I knew, of course, that my father had many other women on the side besides my mom. "So what?" I demanded hotly. "You think this changes something? You were there for me one day of my life and you think that excuses you being absent for all of the rest of it."

"It's the only picture I keep," he whispered. "I don't keep pictures of your mom or any of the other women. I only keep a picture of you. You might see me as a deadbeat, son. I know I'm not a good father. I know I'm a terrible husband. I…" he choked up for a moment. "Vulpus, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now. My father, when I came of age gave me a speech, and there's one I've been meaning to give to you for some time."

"Oh God, Dad. Come on. Are you being serious right now? Do you really think…"

"Just listen," he urged me. "Son, I'm worthless. I know that. I've never been worth a lick of anything in my life, and like my father before me, I'm not worthy to call myself a father or a husband. A father's role in life is to be there for his kids, and I can't always do that for you, and I know that that makes things hard, but through hardship there is strength."

"Dad…" I groaned, but he kept going.

"Once in every man's life, no matter how worthless he is, he gets the opportunity to do something extraordinary. Sometimes, it involves saving the life of someone else. Sometimes, he becomes some sort of big shot or finds the greatest love he can, but I'm not good for much of anything except for one thing. I don't keep your picture to remind me of the good times I've had with you, son. I keep it to remind me that even if I'm the biggest waste of breath and space in the world, something good came out of me. That something was you."

I was starting to really cry now. I didn't want to let him sway me this way. I'd come too far to shove his face into this that if I forgave him now, it wouldn't mean anything. My dream would be worthless.

"Tell me son, have you found something that makes you happy?"

"You don't make me happy, Dad," I countered.

"I know that. But have you found something that does?"

Immediately, my mind went back to the beautiful brown-haired girl I'd been chasing after. "Yes," I whispered finally.

"Then you have to get it, understand. If it makes you happy, you go after it no matter how much it hurts you. You're my son. My only son. When you were born, I looked at you and I knew that I could never do better than I ever did when I made you, so I got a vasectomy then and there. I haven't always been there to watch you grow into the man you are today, but I've been doing my best to make sure you have everything you need to find what makes you happy. For me, the thing that makes me happy, is you. Someday, I want you to find something that means as much to you as you mean to me, and I pray that when you find it, that you do a better job loving that thing than I've done with you, because it's obvious now that I haven't done well at that."

My heart was breaking with every word. How could he say these things to me? This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to hate him. He wasn't a man, he was a monster! He didn't love anyone. He didn't love anything but himself. "Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

"Because, I love you, son. I've always loved you, and I'm willing to give up anything to prove that I love you. You want me to stop fooling around...that's fine son. I'll stop fooling around. You want me to stop being a gym leader? I'll do that, too. If you really, and I mean really, want me out of your life, I won't ever bother you again, but it's not because I don't care about you. It's because I love you so much, that I'd do anything for you. Never seeing you again would kill me, Vulpus. But if that will make you happy, then I'll do it."

"Master," Toasty whispered, tugging on my sleeve. "May I speak with you in private?"

"Is now really a good time?" I asked him softly.

"It cannot wait."

I nodded, following him to the side of the room. "All right, Toasty. What's on your mind?" I sniffed.

"You should forgive your father," Toasty suggested.

"Toasty," I started, but he cut me off.

"Do you remember what happened when I accused you of the same things you accuse your father of now?" he questioned. "I do not think your father is as wicked of a man as you thought him to be."

I looked back at my dad who waited patiently for me to finish my conversation with my moemon. "Yeah but, this is different," I tried.

Toasty shook his head. "Master, when you look at your father, what do you see? I see a broken man, who doesn't know how to tell his son that he loves and supports him. After his son has finally proven himself the better man, the time a father should be proudest, it is also the time his son has told him he hates him."

"How can I trust him, Toasty? He's spent a majority of his life deceiving me."

"With all due respect, Master, I think it is _you_ who has spend a majority of your life deceiving yourself," Toasty explained. "When a person doesn't understand what is happening, it is easier to find someone to blame. Truthfully though, as little credit as you'd like to give him, without your father's influence, you would not have reached where you are today."

Sighing in surrender, I stood from Toasty's side, walking back to my father. "Dad…" I began, taking a deep breath to solidify my feelings. "I believe you." For a moment, I thought he was going to start crying again. "I don't know if I can forgive you...yet. But, I definitely haven't given up on you, either. If you can keep your promise to me about Mom, I swear I'll give you a chance."

"You got it, son. Whatever it takes," he swore.

"I know I haven't been the greatest son, either," I murmured. "Every time I've met someone, all they've told me is how much like you I am, and I'll admit it used to piss me off so much. Maybe they could see something I couldn't."

He wrapped his arms around me again, and this time when he hugged me I didn't resist him. "I'm proud of you, Vulpus," he repeated. "You've got what it takes to be the Pokemon League Champion, and you can bet that your mother and I will be rooting you on the entire way. Just know, that even if you fail, even if by some crazy curse, you lose that fight and you never come back on top, that I love you. You will always be a champion to me."

"I love you, too Dad," I answered, hugging him back.

The words felt alien on my lips, and even still it was like a huge weight had been lifted from me. Now, my desire to make May fall in love with me again was tripled. I wanted to do everything in my power to make her happy, and from then on, I decided, I'd work my way through any challenge if it meant getting May to love me again.

"Excuse me," a voice cried, huffing and puffing as if it were out of breath. "Is Vulpus here?"

"We're kind of busy," I tried, but the man rushed up to me.[

"Sorry, this will only take a moment. Norman, do you mind if I take Vulpus for a second? I want to talk to him really quick."

My father smiled warmly at me. "Go ahead son. Don't worry about coming back over here neither. You've got a lot to and a little time to do it, so you should move quick. Once you've gotten what makes you happy, then you can come back. Okay?"

I nodded my head. "Yes sir," I agreed.

"I'll be rooting for you, Vulpus."

Following the man back to his house, I realized that he was Wally's father. I'd only met the man once, but now that I stood in his house again, I recognized him. "I wanted to thank you with your help with Wally again. He's been doing a lot better as of late. His health has improved and I think his moemon has been one of the big sources of that. He's also been much happier as of late."

"Yeah, no doubt," I muttered bitterly, thinking of the way that May had snuck out of his room. "You don't need to thank me, really. I'm just glad to hear he's doing better."

"Even still, I want to. Here," he said shoving a disc into my hand. "It's an HM. They call it Surf. In addition to being a pretty powerful water-move, it lets you ride your Moemon across lakes and oceans. I heard you just beat your Dad's gym, so you'll be needing it to get to Fortree, right?"

The thought hadn't even occurred to me. I suppose I couldn't keep counting on Mr. Briney forever. "Yeah, I guess so," I admitted, taking the HM carefully and stowing it in my bag. "Seriously though, you don't have to keep thanking me for Wally. I'm glad he's feeling healthy again. I hope I'll get to see him up and about soon."

"You're such a wonderful friend to him," the man assured me, clasping me on the back. "I'm sure your father is very proud of you."

"Yeah...I'm sure he is, too."

"Anyway, be careful when you're crossing the water to Route 118. Wild moemon like to strike from the water like sharks."

"I'll bear it in mind, sir. Thank you."

"Good luck, Vulpus," he waved to me as I left.

I immediately taught the technique to my Pelipper, before going to Route 118's water side. I knew how to swim a little. It wasn't something kids did much in Unova, honestly. "All right Beatrice," I sighed. "It's now or never."

"Don't worry, Master. I'll take care of you," she swore. Sure enough, she raised her arms, causing the waters to rise on a flat plane so that when I stepped on them, it was like sliding along smooth glass. As she pushed me forward, I looked down, able to see all of the pretty water moemon beneath me.

That was when suddenly a tentacle lashed out grabbing my ankle and trying to pull me under with it. I let out a cry of surprise as it dragged me down, until I found myself looking in the bright eyes of a Tentacool. A gasp of surprise emitted from my mouth, sending bubble trailing upwards towards the surface.

She latched on to me, hugging me tightly as she snuggled against me. Her stingers were numbing my body, but still I managed to squirm to the surface to gasp for air. "Beatrice!" I cried just before I sank back beneath the waves.

The Tentacool looked at me puzzled, raising one of her small arms to gently rest it on my cheek. As she touched me though, the burning only got worse, so I quickly had to pull her hand away from me.

"Stop," I tried, but she just looked hurt by my request. That's when she reeled back and slapped me hard across the face one of her tentacles wrapping around my throat tightly.

I began gasping for air, just Beatrice dove through the water, slamming into her and dislodging the tentacled creature and pulling me back to the surface. "Master, are you okay?" she asked, examining my burns.

"I'm fine, but…" Suddenly the Tentacool leapt from the water, grasping Beatrice and dragging her under. "Damn it! Beatrice, use wing attack! Get her out of the water!"

Slamming one of her wings fiercely against the moemon she sent it into the air, allowing me to grasp a great ball and take aim. This was perfect! With an accurate throw, it hit her mid air sucking her into the command matrix before falling into the water and bobbing there.

With a ding, it signaled completion, allowing us to give a sigh of relief. "What are you going to name her master?"

"Something punny, probably," I noted. "We'll call her Stephalopod. Steph for short."

Stephalopod isn't very funny!

 _Species: Tentacool_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught on Route 118_

 _Water/Poison Type_

 _Ability: Clear Body - Prevents Ability Reduction_

 _Bashful Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 20_

 _HP: 48/48 Sp. Attack: 25 Attack: 24_ _Sp. Defense: 51 Defense: 20_ _Speed: 38_

 _Moves: Poison Sting (S), Supersonic (S), Constrict (T), Acid (S)_

Soon after, we managed to roll on to the beach, just as the news reporters from Route 111 came rushing up to me. "Hey, Vulpus! Do you remember us?"

"Umm...yeah, I think so. Gabby and Ty, right?" I asked.

"People loved your footage from last time. And your interview after got us hundreds of likes on Bookface! You may have said it was boring, but our audience certainly found it exciting enough."

"And you want me to do another one, is that it?"

"Bingo!"

"All right. Fine. Two on two?"

"Just like last time," she promised. "Come on, Ty."

Sending out a Magnemite and a Loudred, I answered in kind with Toasty and Beatrice. "Toasty," I ordered. "Use Overheat on that Magnemite. Show them the flaws of having a metal moemon against a fire type. Beatrice, use Surf to mute that Loudred. If he won't close his mouth, we'll just have to fill it with water!"

"Magnemite, Sonic boom!"

"Loudred, hit them with an uproar!"

Toasty erupted into flames, crossing his arms in front of him to take the force of the loud echoing blast that the Magnemite emitted towards him. When the vibrations finally finished, he had enough heat stored up that when he lashed out at the moemon, it's steel skin turned white hot.

It squealed in pain, sinking to the ground and turning the sand into glass around it. Beatrice was launched by the Loudred's uproar into the water, only to come rushing back on an enormous wave as a counter offensive.

As it rushed over the enemy, a steaming sizzle came from the Magnemite. The Loudred let out a panicked gurgle as it struggled to stay above the crest, until finally, it retreated back into the sea, leaving it gasping on the sand.

Magnemite was out of the fight, and just as Loudred was about to get back up, Toasty raised his foot high in the air before bringing it down in a sharp axe kick that put him out of comission.

"Wow!" Gabby commented. "That was amazing!"

"Seriously," Ty agreed. "Can we get another interview?"

"Sure," I sighed, returning my two moemon.

"Same question as before. If you could use one word to describe our battle what would it be?" Gabby asked.

Before I responded with some sarcastic, insulting quip, I paused. "Can I make a request of you, actually?"

Gabby blinked in surprise. "A request? Like what?"

"I want you to give a shout out to someone. Her name is May. Tell her Vulpus is looking for her and that he loves her."

Gabby immediately turned a bright red. "That's the cutest thing I've ever heard!" she squealed excitedly. "Of course we will! You get that Ty?"

"Got it," he grinned, flashing a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

"No, thank you! Romance drives the viewers wild. Oh! Another thing. You may find this interesting, but they say a legendary moemon lives in the lakes on route 119 if you're patient enough. Thought you may be interested in something like that."

"All right," I agreed. "I'll do my best. Let's see if I can find it."

"That's the spirit! Our battle was on a live feed. So if May was watching, she saw it. If not…well, we'll be airing it for the next week or so. I'm sure she'll see it at some point."

"Thanks, I really appreciate the help. I'll talk to you both later." Waving my farewells, I gave a soft sigh. For once, it felt as if things were finally starting to look up for me.

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 20

"You know Master, I'm really proud of you," Tara commented with a playful nudge with her hips.

"Proud of me? Why?" I asked.

"You've been growing up a lot lately. Now I can actually see what all of the fuss is about with the other girls."

"I'll pretend that's a compliment," I sighed, making my way through the brush. Just as we were about to exit the tall grass, my hair began to stand on end. Turning back to Tara, I saw hers was the exact same. "What's going on?" I questioned, just before a bolt of electricity surged through my body, a hyperactive woman in a blue dress now sitting on top of my chest.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile.

"M-master!" Tara cried in shock, rushing to my aide. I quickly held up my hand to calm her down.

"Can I help you?" I asked calmly, eyeing the Manectric up and down.

"Nope," she beamed. "I just saw you walking through the grass and I thought, man it'd be really funny if suddenly someone just pounced on you. Then I realized _I_ could pounce on you and that would be _really_ funny, so I did, and that's it."

"Could you do me a favor and possible get off of me?"

"I could."

"Will you?"

"Probably not."

"Master, please. Let me just…" Tara began clinging to her spear, but I again held up my hand to stop her.

"Why not?"

She tilted her head slightly as she pondered it for a moment. "You're comfy," she finally grinned. "And warm." To accent it, she drew up her legs to snuggle against me. As she cuddled there, she began to purr, causing Tara to frown at me.

"Master," she groaned.

"Relax, Tara," I tried. "She doesn't mean any harm." I gently reached out and stroked her long golden hair. Purring more, she nuzzled against my hand. "See? She's a sweetheart."

"Master, you truly are deplorable," she sighed. "It's little wonder you haven't been completely subjugated by a pretty girl yet. Oh wait, you're doing it right now. Silly me."

"Don't be jealous," the Manectric chided. "It's not my fault he likes petting me more than petting you. You should have jumped on him a long time ago. Maybe then he'd pet you, too."

"He's done a lot more than just _pet_ me," Tara argued. "He deflowered me, and if I were you, I'd wear that ridiculously short skirt of yours just a little bit longer. If pencil sharpeners wore skirts, Master would have a lot to worry about."

"Well if that's the case," she purred, leaning closer to run her rough tongue along my cheek, leaving behind a tingling sensation. "I guess you'll just have to give me the same treatment."

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'm kind of trying to do this whole 'no-sex' thing...it's been a bit of a struggle."

"Aww," the lion pouted. "But look at me. Aren't I a cutie? And you said yourself I'm a sweetheart. I could be your sweetheart."

"He already has one," Tara informed her. "Master, can we please keep moving. Aren't we supposed to be looking for May?"

"May? Is that her name?"

"None of your business," the Seviper hissed. "Now come on. Get off of him." She grasped the Manectric by her arm, going to drag her away, until suddenly a surge of electricity coursed through her golden hair. Slamming her shoulder into Tara, it sent her on her back, convulsing with her teeth grit in pain.

"Much better," she giggled. "Come on, please? I promise I'll be a good girl."

"Definitely not," I chided, getting to my feet to go check on Tara. "Are you okay, Tara?" I questioned, gently pressing my hand on her forehead. She wasn't able to talk, but she still could give me an affirmative nod. It looked like the Manectric had managed to paralyze her with her electricity.

"Aww, you're petting her now?"

"I'm checking to make sure you didn't seriously hurt her," I shot back. "I understand you want attention, but you can't just go attacking people for no reason."

"It wasn't for no reason," she pouted. "She was trying to take me away from you."

"She just wanted you to get off of me," I corrected, pulling Tara's pokeball out to call her back in so she could rest.

"Ooh, since she's gone, we can cuddle again right?"

"No. I've got to go. I do have things to do and you upset me when you hurt my Moemon."

"Aww, but…"

"No," I stated firmly.

"Please?" she begged, following after me.

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"No."

" _Pleeeeeease?_ "

"I said, 'no'," I snapped.

"You!" A voice suddenly cried. I let out a sigh. Things just couldn't get worse this morning. Turning I found myself looking at Tania once again.

"Another girl after your pets?" the Manectric whined. "Oh, and she's a pretty human, too. This isn't fair."

"I wouldn't pet her with a bat after I'd driven nails into it," I countered. "What do you want Tania? Just go away."

"I'm going to pay you back for what you did to me you bastard!"

"What did you do to her?"

"It's not important."

"He left me chained to a bed with a vibrator stuck in my uterus!"

"Ooh."

I rolled my eyes. "And you tried to rape me and make me give up all of my moemon," I pointed out. "At least you enjoyed what I did. I wasn't able to feel a damned thing."

"You had to be punished," she scoffed. "Which reminds me, who the hell is this May slut? You're my man, understand? If you're going to be giving shout outs on TV, they're going to be to me, or else!"

"Jesus. You're out of your freaking mind. I don't even _like_ you Tania. Why the hell would I ever be your 'man'?"

"Because I said so, and I'm your Mistress."

"Yeah, over my dead body."

The Manectric squealed in delight clapping her hands excitedly. "You've thrown the gauntlet! How will she respond?"

"Like this," she snarled. "Linoone! Breloom! Take out that Manectric!"

"What? _Me_?" she squeaked in surprise. "Why me?"

"Hey bitch! She's not my moemon, she's just an innocent bystander!" I argued, drawing out my pokeball to summon Titania. "Titania, roll out! Cover the Manectric!"

"Yes, Master," she grinned, charging into the Linoone like a bowling ball. Time and time again, the two of them clashed, Linoone becoming more bruised and beaten with every strike.

"Y-you're protecting me?" Manectric asked.

"Of course," I told her. "You didn't do anything wrong. That and I _really_ don't like Tania."

"Let me help!" she beamed. "I'll fight too."

"Breloom, pummel that metal turtle into oblivion!" Tania ordered.

"I'll get him!"

"No, Manectric, target your attacks on Linoone. Titania, change your focus, keep the Breloom off of Manectric while she fights."

Just as Linoone braced itself for Titania's strike, she swerved around him, racing instead towards Breloom to strike him hard enough to send him off his feet. As the spinning ball of metal, rock, and flesh slammed against him over and over again, he cried out in fear and pain.

Linoone, seeing his friend in trouble ran to him to help, but Manectric was faster. Getting low to the ground, her body crackled with electricity before she rushed him in a golden blue streak.

Sparks showered from her body as she slammed hard into him, tackling him to the ground and holding him in place as she coursed hundreds of volts of electricity through him.

When Breloom's hands fell to his side, unable to defend himself from the Aron that was now bouncing up and down on him, Manectric stood there triumphantly over the now sizzling Linoone: alive, but still badly hurt.

Catching Titania mid bounce, she let out a happy giggle. "My win!" she declared as Tania gave a 'tch' and recalled her injured moemon.

"Anything else, Tania? Or am I going to have to dominate you again?" I challenged.

"I swear to you, Vulpus. I will make you my servant some day, and when I do, you will beg me for mercy between every orgasm!"

Manectric stuck out her tongue at the fleeing trainer as she left before turning back to me. "Can I get pet now?" she begged. "I did good, didn't I?"

"No!" Titania declared. "My Master, my pets!"

"But...but…!" she protested.

"No!" The Aron walked up to her and smacked her on the nose, causing her to let out a yowl of surprise.

I recalled Titania to her pokeball. "Sorry about that," I quickly apologized, moving her hand from her face to check the damage.

"Is it bad?" she whimpered.

"Nah, she didn't get you too hard. I am pleased to report that your nose is as cute as ever." I playfully gave her head a slight rub. "Anyway, I've got to get going to Fortree. Would you like to come along?"

She blinked in surprise. "You want me to come?"

"Sure. If you do, I'll be able to pet you more often," I offered.

"Yes!" she cheered. "I want to come with you!"

Tossing my great ball at her, she was sucked into the command matrix, but somehow I knew that wouldn't be completely necessary. Now, I just had to give her a good name. I thought back to my childhood, and the comic about the mutant fighting team known as the Y-Men. One of the characters could control lightning, and her real name was Ororo. It seemed like a good enough fit to me.

 _Ororo arcs across the battlefield!_

 _Species: Manectric_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught on Route 118 (Land)_

 _Electric Type_

 _Ability: Static - Causes Paralysis on contact_

 _Hasty Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 26_

 _HP: 78/78 Sp. Attack: 64 Attack: 53_ _Sp. Defense: 36 Defense: 30_ _Speed: 83_

 _Moves: Shockwave (Co), Roar (Co), Quick Attack (Co), Spark (Co)_

After sending Dulla's pokeball back into the PC, I allowed Ororo back out of her ball for my promised pets. It was cute the way her tail wiggled happily as I scratched her behind her ears. "Right there," she sighed happily. "That's exactly it!"

"RIght there, that's exactly it!" four voices cried in unison.

"What on Earth was that?" I asked.

"What on Earth was that?" the four echoed again.

Electing to ignore it, I continued onward cautiously into the tall grass. Sure enough, I could hear others moving through the grass as well. When I stopped, so too did the other footsteps.

No matter how softly or slowly we moved, they would seemingly mirror our movements as well. What in the hell was going on? Opening Toasty's ball, I silently gestured for him to use cut all around us.

He nodded, Manectric and I getting low to the ground as he took a deep breath. With a swift spin, all of the grass around us suddenly was lopped off, revealing four now badly injured trainers with huge gashes across their chest.

"W-we're just performers!" one of them gasped as he collapsed.

"Oh, shit!" I cried, quickly running to and fro, ripping off jackets and patching up wounds. "What the hell were you four thinking?" I asked. "You can't just sneak up on people in the woods like that! I thought you were Team Magma or something!"

Thankfully, it seemed all four of them were on the very edge of Toasty's attack, so none of the wounds were particularly life threatening, but even still, I had the feeling they wouldn't be going anywhere fast.

"We didn't ever have to worry about it before," one of them groaned.

"Yeah, who tells their moemon to just slice through a whole bunch of grass all willy-nilly? What if he'd cut off our heads?"

Just as they all began to protest again, Toasty let out a low growl, silencing them. Mouthing a thanks to him, I stood from the final patient. "You're all patched. If you're able to stand, try to get to a doctor and have him stitch you up, okay? Don't just let these wounds heal themselves because they can get infected."

They let out a groan in reply, and I knew they'd be okay. Recalling Toasty, Ororo and I quickly made our way further ahead. The sun was shining overhead, and save for the previous incident, the day was a beautiful one.

It was then I remembered what Ty and Gabby had said about there being a legendary pokemon here. I wondered what it would be like to catch one.

"Hey...you up for a bit of fishing?" I asked Ororo.

"Yes!" she cried excitedly. "Fish are delicious."

"Not for eating," I quickly corrected, causing her to sink in disappointment. "Tell you what," I offered. "I'll let you sit in my lap while we fish. Deal?"

"Done," she beamed, rushing down to the water's edge before waiting impatiently at a spot she'd chosen for me. "Hurry up! Sit here!"

"Okay, okay," I chuckled, doing as she instructed.

As she curled up beside me, draping herself across my lap with a yawn, I cast out my rod and waited. And waited. And waited. Every now and then, my eyes would drift down to the beautiful figure that was lounging there. Her eyes closed, she'd give a soft snore, sending her small breasts rising and falling in the most inviting way.

I quickly shook my head, banishing the thought. As much as I wanted to, I'd already made up my mind. May was the one for me, I knew it. Even still, the more she lay there, the more tempting it became. Surely just one touch wouldn't be too much, right?

Swallowing nervously, my hand trembled as I reached for her stomach. She felt warm beneath my hands and as my fingers traveled upwards, she began to purr softly in her sleep. Just as I was about to reach her breasts, my rod suddenly bent downward, causing me to quickly jerk back so I could keep from having it plucked into the water.

Was this it? Was this the Moemon I was told about. I began to wrestle against the powerful creature, reeling in faster and faster. It was putting up a huge struggle! Just what was this thing?

Beneath the waves, a brilliant red glow began to shine. It was mesmerising in its color and beauty. What was this thing? I tried even harder to pull it up now as Ororo stirred in surprise. "Oh, Master caught something!" she cheered happily, clambering off of me to allow me to stand. "Go, Master, go!"

With one last tug, the rare creature was plucked from the water. Her hair and clothes shimmered like rubies, but there was only one problem…

"Wow, she's hideous," Ororo shuddered.

"Hey, don't say that," I lectured as the girl looked up at me with big eyes through her spectacles. I had to admit, for a powerful legendary pokemon, she didn't look like much. She was small, like Atropos when I'd first caught her, save that her dress looked almost like a burlap sack. Her hair was frizzy and unkempt, pulled back into a bun. As she dangled from the line by her finger, I moved her over the shore until she fell with a plop onto her back.

For a long while, she didn't move. "Is she dead?" my Manectric asked curiously.

"No, she's breathing, see?" I pointed out. "Hey there, little one. Are you okay? Can you stand?"

She slowly sat up to regard me. "...splash?"

I sank in disappointment. This was the legendary creature? Some...weird mutated magikarp? Waddling up to me the girl stuck her head beneath mine to look into my face. "Hello?" she asked calmly.

I sighed. "Hello."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little disappointed is all. I was expecting something much more..." she tilted her head in confusion. "Different," I finally used, not wishing to offend her. That's when I remembered my Pokedex. "Hey, would you mind if I took your picture?"

"S-sure," she replied, straightening her glasses.

As I held up the Pokedex's lens to look at her, she gave me the biggest smile that she could muster, and that's when I saw it. What _it_ was, I couldn't be certain, but there was something beautiful deep inside of her. "Okay," I said. "Don't move."

Taking the snapshot, the Pokedex began to analyze it before printing out its information on the Moemon. The weird thing was, the picture it showed were different colors than the one in front of me. Was this one some kind of mutation?

"Thanks," I smiled.

"So…" she murmured, twiddling her fingers. "Am I yours now?"

"What?"

"Mommy said, 'if a human catches you, and treats you well, then they'll make you theirs and you should make them yours, too'. I don't really know what that means, but you caught me so…"

I chuckled softly. "Do you want to be mine?" I asked her.

She thought about it for a moment. "Yes," she firmly answered. "Mommy said moemon are happiest with said she loved a human once. I want to love a human too. Just like Mommy."

"All right," I agreed, rolling her my last great ball. "All you have to do is push that button. Do that, and you're officially part of the team."

She eagerly pushed the activator, being sucked into the command matrix. Once it had completed its task, I smiled, picking it up and after a moment's deliberation, I sent Beatrice back to the PC. I was curious as to how this new moemon would develop.

 _Belladonna, the shiny Feebas, debuts!_

 _Species: Feebas*_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught on Route 119 (Water)_

 _Water Type_

 _Ability: Swift Swim - Raises SPEED in rain_

 _Quiet Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 24_

 _HP: 43/43 Sp. Attack: 12 Attack: 15_ _Sp. Defense: 36 Defense: 14_ _Speed: 38_

 _Moves: Splash (Cu), Tackle (T)_

Almost immediately, what struck out to me was that she could learn techniques from the machines. Rummaging through the ones I had, I came upon the HM that had gotten me here in the first place. Perfect! With that, Belladonna learned Surf, and she was now ready for combat...more or less.

Moving further ahead, I could hear the sound of a scuffle. "Master," Ororo noted. "There are some humans up ahead." She sniffed for a moment. "One of them has your scent. She seems to be in trouble."

She? "May!" I gasped. "Come on, Ororo," I urged, running ahead.

"Master, wait! It could be dangerous!" she tried, just as I burst from the brush to find quite a few members of Team Aqua, two of which were dragging May towards the Weather Center.

"Hey, stop!" I growled, causing them to all look at me in shock.

"Vulpus?" she breathed in disbelief. "Vulpus, run! They're trying to-mmf!" One of the grunts quickly ripped off her bandana and shoved it in her mouth to shut her up.

"Run along, kid," another one scoffed. "This doesn't concern you."

"You've got someone I care about. That makes it my business. I should have known better than to trust you guys. Team Aqua's rotten to the core, just like Team Magma."

"How dare you compare us to Team Magma!"

"Go help with the girl," the female Grunt instructed as May was dragged into the complex, despite her struggling. "I'll handle this kid."

"That'll be a neat trick," I growled. "Let's see how good you really are."

"Go, Carvanah!"

"Not good at all it seems," I scoffed. "Go Ororo! Fry that fish-girl."

"Yes, Master!" Lowering her center of gravity, she began to charge up electricity from the particles in the air around her.

"Carvanah, bite!"

Revealing her razor sharp fangs, the Carvanah rushed Ororo, but she was well prepared. With a quick movement, the two now stood facing away from each other like ancient samurai. Lightning arced from the sky, striking the Carvanah and leaving it in a smoldering slump. "Ugh, Master, I think it scraped me," Ororo complained as the woman took a nervous step back.

"We'll patch you up in a moment," I promised, taking a step towards the woman. "Come on! Is that the best you have? I thought you intended to handle me!"

With a cry, she ran off screaming in fear and leaving her moemon behind. "Ororo, Shockwave."

"Yes, Master," she complied, and a moment later, a bolt of electricity arced out and struck the grunt in the back, sending her collapsed on the ground.

"Nice shot," I complimented, giving her an affectionate pat. Her tail wiggled happily as we marched inside, ready to rescue May from these punks.

"Crap, I knew she wouldn't be able to handle him!"

"Stop saying, 'handle'. It's getting creepy now."

"You may have been able to beat her kid, but you won't be able to take me down," he snarled. "Go, Zubat!"

"Oh boy, a Zubat! Whatever shall I do?" I mocked. "Seriously, do you grunts know _nothing_ of type match ups? Ororo!"

"Got it!" she smirked, leaping up and zapping the Zubat into submission.

The man gave an angry growl as he summoned his next pokemon, a Poochyena. "I bet you're not so smart-mouthed now, huh punk? Let's see you handle my strongest pokemon."

"Toasty, go," I instructed, sending him out. "Double kick. Don't hold back."

"Yes, Master!"

With two solid thumps, the Poochyena slumped to the ground unconscious. Having been defeated, the Grunt went to run. "Toasty. Stop him."

With a blur, Toasty dashed in front of him, kicking off one of the building's support beams to slam his shin into the man's face. Landing on the tile with a quiet whimper, Toasty returned to my side with an affirmative nod. "Hello," Ororo greeted him cheerfully. "I'm the new girl."

"I see we have quite a few 'new girls', Master," Toasty noted, giving me a quizzical look.

"Just luck of the draw, buddy. I don't hunt them down."

"Mmhm."

"Not important right now. May is in trouble. We need to stop Team Aqua and get her to safety."

Reaching the second floor, there were now three Aqua Grunts waiting in ambush. "Get him!" one cried, and all three hurled out pokeballs, eager to stop our advance.

Calling out Belladonna, I was certain that this would be a good training opportunity. I was not wrong. One after the other, their pokemon rushed us, only to be blasted back by the enormous surf, she summoned.

Now thoroughly soaked, Toasty would hurdle them together, just as Ororo struck them all with a vicious bolt of electricity, calling forth the next wave. Before I knew it, we stood there, seven unconscious moemon and three unconscious ecoterrorists who were caught up in the blast.

"Let's go!" I instructed. There was only one more floor, which meant that May had to be just a little further ahead.

"I won't ask you again," a woman with red curly hair stated, her Mightyena advancing aggressively on the people she had cornered. Many of them wore lab coats, but I was more concerned about the cute brown-haired girl I'd been pursuing.

"And I won't ask you again," I seethed. "Release them now!"

She turned to look at me. "Are you freakin' kidding me?" she groaned. "Where the hell does Archie find these people."

"Yeah, it must be pretty difficult to find intelligent people to join your crazy eco terrorist cell," I commented. "Unless you want to end up like the others, let them go."

"Who do you think you're talking to, kid? I'm Archie's right-hand lady. I'm not some grunt that will cave under the slightest pressure."

"That's funny, because your Mightyena just went down like a sack of bricks."

She turned in surprise to see Toasty standing with one talon on the chest of the bloodied and beaten moemon.

"Hmmph! I'm not scared of your little chicken. Go Carvanha!" Summoning the predatory water pokemon, she pointed her finger at Toasty. "Sic 'em."

It let out a snarl, just as the beam from my pokeball raced past, recalling Toasty as I grabbed Ororo's ball and released her. "Seriously, a bit of variety would do you morons a long way. I've only had to use _three_ Moemon this entire time."

She grit her teeth trying to come up with a plan, when a sadistic grin spread across her lips. "Carvanha, the girl," she instructed. "Rip out her throat."

As the moemon ran towards May, my blood froze in my veins. "No, stop!"

"Heel!" the woman called, stopping the fish before she could deal the killing blow. "I see...so that's why you're here," she cackled. "All right little boy, if you want to make sure your little crush doesn't find herself breathing through a new hole, you'll recall your Manectric, put your pokeballs on the ground and step away until my business is concluded."

"Okay, okay," I quickly agreed. "Please, just don't hurt her."

"Master?" Ororo gasped. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's okay," I assured her, before recalling her into her pokeball. Undoing my belt, I went to put it on the ground, but May called to me.

"Vulpus! Don't worry about me! Just end this bitch!"

"Carvanha…" the Admin sang, causing it to slowly bite down, silencing May's declarations.

"I'm taking them off, see?!" I shouted, placing them on the ground and stepping back. "There! I did what you asked."

"Good boy," she cooed. "Young love is such a sweet thing. Now then, where were we before I was interrupted?" she asked her hostages. "Oh, right. You're going to give me the moemon you created here, and you're going to give me any information you have on the most dangerous storms you've recorded here."

With my hands behind my back, my fingers carefully held the miniaturized ball containing Titania. It wasn't the wisest match-up, but considering the hurry I was in, it was what I had. I was lucky she hadn't noticed that there were only five balls on my belt instead of six.

I had to get into a better position. If I could find an opening, there was still a chance we could save, May. "We told you," one of the scientists stated. "We can't disclose that information. The pokemon we've created is still unstable, and if you have thousands of them together, it could be cataclysmic!"

"Yes, I know. That's the point, fool," she growled, before suddenly wheeling on me. "Don't move!" she ordered. "You know what will happen if you do. You know what...even better, you should come in here." Sensing my hesitation, she added, "Now!"

I moved towards her slowly, keeping the ball in my fist. Sitting beside May, the Carvanha slowly backed off of her to give me a harsh glare. "Are you okay?" I asked May, who nodded, tears in her eyes. "We'll get out of this just fine," I promised. "I'm not going to let her hurt you."

"Why didn't you just run?" she whispered.

"And leave you behind? Not on your life, May."

"I saw your interview," she whispered. "You're a damned idiot."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But what can I say…?"

"Stop talking!" the Admin barked. May's hand took mine, but we both fell quiet. "Better. Now listen up nerds, you'll give me what I asked for, or else I'm going to have to call Archie down here. Believe me, if you think I'm scary, wait until you see what he has planned for those who go against him."

As the scientists murmured amongst themselves about what to do, my eyes were fixed on the Carvanha who was staring at May and I hungrily. I had my plan in motion now. I knew just how to get us out of this.

Putting the ball between my finger and thumb like a marble, I flicked it up towards the ceiling, causing the Carvanha to try to track it with its vision. As she looked up thought, she found herself in a large shock as a voice called out, "My turn!" Titania slammed down hard on top of the Carvanha, allowing me to stand up and rush for my pokeballs.

"Go, everyone! Get out!" I instructed, sending them stampeding for the door.

"No! You brat! Carvanha, get up you useless pile of chum!"

"Vulpus, come on!" May urged me, as she waved the scientists into the stairs.

"No, not until I finish this," I snapped.

"Carvanha!"

Finally, she managed to wriggle free from under Titania, and began rushing towards May once more. This time, however, it was obvious there would be no warning. "NO!" I shouted, just as a blinding light hit me from the corner of my eye.

With a sickening thud, the assaulting moemon fell to the ground, blood pouring from its head. Beside it, a girl with a long silver pony tail stood, dressed in a dark gray gi, and her fierce eyes demanding action. "That's my Master's friend," she lectured, "and no one hurts _my_ Master's friends."

"Titania?" I gasped in surprise. She'd evolved into a Lairon.

"Don't worry, Master. She won't be getting back up now," Titania swore as we turned to face the Admin.

"Looks like the tables have turned," I growled. "You're out of moemon, and out of places to hide."

"Come on, kid," she tried nervously. "I wasn't going to kill her, honest. It was an act. I had to intimidate you a little bit. How else would I get my goal down?"

"Vulpus, please just leave her," May begged. "Don't kill her."

"Get out of here," I ordered the Admin. "If I see you again, you'll end up like the others."

She hissed, recalling her moemon before giving a snarl. "You haven't seen the last of me, kid. You'd better remember the name Shelly, or you'll be finding yourself with a knife in your back!" With that, she ran from the building, rushing off with the other Grunts back to...wherever it was they were going.

Once she was gone, I gave a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" I asked May again.

She smiled softly at me and nodded her head. "Thanks to you," she answered. "Why did you come after me?"

"I told you, May...I'd never let anyone hurt you."

" _You_ hurt me," she murmured.

"I hurt us," I corrected. "I'm sorry you thought I didn't care about you, May. I'm sorry I forgot about you. I want to go back to the way things were between us before. Actually, I want more than that. I don't want to be a Master and pet. I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be my girlfriend. I've already beaten my dad, so I want to travel with you. We can take our time, see the sights you want to see. We can work together to fill the pokedex, but I don't want to be apart from you. Please."

Her eyes began to water as she avoided looking at me. "I'm sorry, Vulpus. I want to believe you. Really, I do…"

"Please, May. My father told me that I should find what makes me happy and that should be my focus. He swore to stop cheating on my mom. I swear to you, May, I won't ever cheat on you again. Please…"

"Vulpus," she calmly interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I'm with Wally now. That's the end of it. You and I...we tried, okay? Sometimes these things just don't work out."

"You cannot seriously tell me that you're happy with Wally," I argued.

"Yes," she answered, though it was obviously a lie.

"Then why did you sneak out of the room, huh? If you love him so much, if he makes you so happy, why did you have to creep out for the walk of shame?"

Her eyes fiercened as she reached to her waist. "I'm not like you," she growled. "Understand, Vulpus? I'm not the sort of person who just sleeps with people and pretends like that doesn't mean anything! It's over!"

"I can't accept that, May," I replied in exasperation. "Please, I'll do anything to get you back."

"If you want me to forgive you, you'll have to beat me in a battle," she demanded. "If you manage that, then we can talk about the potential for getting back together. So come on, Vulpus. If you really love me, it's time for you to prove it."

Gripping a pokeball, I nodded in understanding. "All right," I agreed. "I won't hold back, May. I promise you, I'll show you how much I really care." This, I knew, would be the most important pokemon battle of my life.

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 21

"May, you've done this before...twice. I'm not going to lose."

"Maybe not, but if that's the case then what do you have to be afraid of?" she challenged. "Don't hold back on me, Vulpus. Show me how much you really care."

"Okay," I agreed, reaching to my hip. "Just remember, you asked for this. Go, Toasty."

As my Combusken emerged, he looked up to May with a stoic expression. "May," he greeted flatly.

"Hello, Toasty," she greeted with just as much emotion. "Go, Lotad."

"Water/Grass," I noted. "You're learning."

"You can thank Wally for that," she murmured. "He's been helping me to become a better trainer."

I was seriously sick of hearing about Wally. If it wasn't for the fact that I was concerned she'd actually do it, I'd suggest she married him. "You're not the only one who's been learning," I pointed out. "Toasty, overheat."

"Right!"

Rushing forward, Toasty struck the Lotad twice in the chest, taking it off-guard before grasping him in a bear hug. With a sizzle, steam began to roll of his flesh before he released all of the energy in a violent burst that sent the singed Lotad flying back to May's feet.

"How in the hell did you do that?" she demanded, quickly recalling the injured moemon into its pokeball.

"A trick I learned from Flannery."

"You're a pig," she hissed.

"I just want to make people happy," I argued.

"Go, Marshtomp!"

As the Moemon emerged, he smirked at Toasty, getting ready for a fight. Just as I was about to call back Toasty, he held up his hand to stop me. "Don't worry Master. I know how to handle this one."

"You're a fool," her Marshtomp chuckled. "You can't beat me Toasty. I've got a double type advantage against you."

"To quote your Mistress, 'then what do you have to be afraid of'?"

Marshtomp let out a growl as May pointed her finger. "Marshtomp, use Takedown!" Takedown? A normal move? The creature rushed at him, eager to slam him painfully to the ground but Toasty was far too quick. He leapt over his rival, shoving him off balance and forcing his face into the dirt.

"Is that the best you can do?" he demanded.

"Toasty, use Peck."

"Peck?!" Marshtomp exclaimed, just as Toasty leapt high into the air. Spreading his wings, he dove downward, slamming his sharp nose into the moemon's back before flipping away.

Marshtomp struggled to get back to his feet glancing at his foe. "You know a flying type move?"

"Well...you always did say I was a chicken."

"Marshtomp, use Mud Shot!"

Holding his hands before him, he began to drain the dirt from the area into a small ball before firing it outwards at Toasty. Catching the mudball, my Combusken pressed hard against it before hurling it away from him.

"May, stop wasting my time," I pleaded. "If you're going to fight me take this seriously!"

"I am taking this seriously!"

"Really? Because you haven't used a single water-type move yet!" May turned a bright red as Marshtomp glared at the ground. "You haven't taught him any water moves?!" I exclaimed in irritation. "Jesus, May! Come on! Toasty, let's finish this. Peck!"

"M-marshtomp, use m-mudsport," she stammered, her confidence now obviously shot by my reveal of the flaw in her training. Slamming his hands to the ground, the entire thing liquified into mud, but Toasty was already almost to him. This fight was over. Marshtomp hurled the mud into the air to come down like rain, just as Toasty slammed full force into him, sending him collapsing on his back in the mud.

"May, stop this," I pleaded. "We can talk this through. We can work this out, but please, you have to stop doing this to yourself."

She gave a growl of frustration. "Slugma, go!" she demanded. Returning Toasty, I sent out Belladonna. As she appeared in all of her crimson frizzy beauty, May's jaw dropped as she found herself at a loss for words. "You found a Feebas?" she murmured in awe. "A mutated Feebas, too…"

"Yeah," I answered. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Where did you find her?"

"I caught her while I was fishing," I explained.

May's features twisted into rage. "I _hate_ you!" she suddenly boomed, giving the command for Slugma to attack. "Do you know how long I've been searching for one measly Feebas for my pokedex?!"

"Belladonna, use surf!" I commanded quickly. Conjuring a large crest, she overtook the Slugma before returning to her spot. The magma goo-girl took the blow with a hiss, but was still up.

"I've been here for over a week, Vulpus!" May demanded. "I have looked _everywhere_ for Feebas. I have checked for known breeding grounds! I have studied weather patterns to track their migrations! I have been working my ass off and I've had nothing to show for it! Just as I was about to get close to finding answers at the Weather Institute, I have to rely on you to free me!"

"That's not my fault!" I argued, signaling for Belladonna to dodge another fiery ball of plasma that Slugma spit at her. "What do you want me to do, apologize because I'm doing your job better than you?"

"Why is everything so easy for you?!" she cried. "One of the rarest pokemon in the world and you not only catch one, but you catch a red one! Do you know how many documented sightings of red Feebas there are?! I'll give you a hint, you can count them on your fingers!"

"Belladonna, surf!"

This time, the wave raised high, slamming down on top of the Slugma as well as May, extinguishing the Moemon and leaving the girl of my dreams sopping wet. Falling to her knees, she buried her face in her hands and began to cry as the Slugma returned to her pokeball. "It's not fair," she sobbed. "It's not fair!"

Recalling my moemon, I walked over to her carefully before kneeling down beside her. "May?" I whispered, gently rubbing her back.

She quickly slapped my hand away, anger and hurt still in her eyes. "How do you do it?" she demanded. "How is it that everything comes so easily for you? You haven't lost a single battle yet! Other than a fluke, you've yet to lose a moemon! Right now, you have more data in your pokedex than I do! How? How are you doing it?"

"May…" I tried again, unsure of what to say to her.

"Just...go," she whispered. "Just leave me alone."

"I can't do that," I answered. "I care about you, May."

"Stop saying that! Stop telling me things like you care about me, and that you love me! Can't you see that you're making this harder on me than it has to be?!" she gasped. "I don't love you, Vulpus! I can't love you! All you're doing is hurting yourself and hurting me, so just stop already!"

"I...I don't believe you," I said. "I know you love me. I do!"

"No," she stated. "I don't. You may get everything you want, Vulpus...but not me. I'm not yours anymore." Reaching up to her neck, she quickly unclipped the collar before throwing it on the ground.

"May, wait!" I called, but she was already gone. She'd run off as fast as she could towards Fortree City. Gingerly picking up the collar, I examined the tag, causing my heart to break even more. It read 'Vulpus' Girl' on it, engraved in the heart shaped piece of metal.

I clutched it tightly, and could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. She was lying. I knew she was. She had to be. I was the hero of this story. She was who I was supposed to be with. We were bound by fate, she had to be with me. For the first time, since I'd begun on this quest, a worry crept into my mind that I didn't want to be there. What if May never loved me again?

A small glimmer in the grass caught my eye. May had dropped something, it seemed. Picking up the small disc, it had the word FLY on it in big bold letters. An HM. Well, at least now I had an excuse to talk to her again. "Sorry, I don't mean to intrude," a scientist stammered nervously, approaching me.

I immediately tried to hide the hurt on my face. "Oh, no intrusion. I'm sorry. Are you and your team okay?"

"Yes, thankfully! Actually, we've been talking and we wanted to give something to you." Handing me a pokeball I looked at him confused. "This is one of the moemon they were after," he explained. "We created this moemon, using samples from the climate patterns and giving them life. Its name is Castform, and it's a multitype pokemon like never seen. It's type changes depending on the current weather, changing from normal, towater, to fire, to ice. With thousands of them, you could change the weather on a global scale, which is what Team Aqua was planning I'm certain. Anyway, in gratitude, we wanted you to have this one."

"Thank you," I replied, looking at the ball in my hand. Castform huh?

 _Nimbus is rolling in._

 _Species: Castform_ _Gender: Male_ _Received as a Gift in Weather Station_

 _Normal* Type_

 _Ability: Forecast - Changes with the weather_

 _Bold Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 25_

 _HP: 72/72 Sp. Attack: 45 Attack: 36_ _Sp. Defense: 44 Defense: 50_ _Speed: 45_

 _Moves: Powder Snow (B), Rain Dance (T), Sunny Day (B), Hail (B)_

Sending it to the PC, I continued along the route. Despite the gift I'd gotten I was still pretty tore up about May. It was then that it all just kind of hit me and I broke down. I sank into the grass, burying my hands in my face and sobbing.

I was so humiliated. What was the point of it all? I'd given up making love to my Moemon, losing two close friends in the process. May was now in love with another boy who was possibly the dumbest person on the planet, and now I was all alone.

"Excuse me," a feminine voice called softly. "Umm...I heard you crying...so I thought I'd come over here and give you this."

I blinked, looking up to see a girl in a frilly green and yellow dress, holding her hands out in front of her with a banana in them. "What?" I asked, not having heard her well as I wiped my eyes.

"You looked sad," she said, her cheeks turning a bright red. "So I thought if I brought you this, it'd make you smile." For a moment, I didn't say anything so she put it in my hands. "You eat it," she explained. "But first you have to peel it, like this." Fetching another one from around her neck, she demonstrated before taking a bite of it. "See? It's good."

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself through the tears as I peeled the fruit. When I bit into it, I had to admit it was the sweetest fruit I'd ever tasted. "It is very good," I agreed. She beamed, sitting down beside me and enjoying hers as well.

"Why are you sad?" she asked.

"A girl I liked doesn't like me back," I replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she offered.

"It's okay. I suppose it's my fault. I used to not be that nice of a person."

"You seem like a nice person to me," she commented.

I laughed again. "I'm glad you think so, but you don't know me all that well. You've only just met me."

"Yeah," she mused. "But my fruit is poisonous to bad people, and you haven't started throwing up blood or seizing yet, so you must not be too bad." I coughed on the big bite I'd taken before she just smiled softly at me. "I'm kidding," she swore. "It has some special effects, but dying isn't one of them."

"That's good. I do feel calmer now that I've eaten some, so thank you." For a few moments, we just sat in silence until finally all of my fruit was gone. My mind felt hazy, and I began to wonder what she meant by side effects. I greatly hoped I hadn't just put myself at the mercy of some strange moemon.

"So that girl that you like...what do you plan on doing when you see her again?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "There's not much I can do."

"I don't think so," she purred, sliding beside me to rest her head on my shoulder. "You could always just get close to her, like this…"

"Uhm…" I began, unsure of how to respond to the intimate contact.

"Then, you look in her eyes like this," she said, straddling my lap to stare deep into my gaze. "When she's distracted, you run your hands through her hair like this." She followed her own instructions, running her hands through my hair and tugging it gently. "Than, you lean in nice and slow…"

I suddenly began to feel very warm. Judging by the red tint on the moemon's cheeks, she was feeling it too. As she leaned towards me, I considered pulling away, but with her grip on my hair, she was able to keep me still as she pressed her lips against mine.

Her saliva tasted almost like liquid sugar. As she kissed me, she gave a content sigh, holding me in her arms before pulling away. I could already feel myself growing aroused by the beautiful maiden's charm.

"Now," she breathed huskily in my ear. "You take your hands, and you reach behind her to unzip her dress." With trembling fingers, I did as I was instructed, carefully zipping it down. "Very good, just like that," she murmured, shrugging it off her shoulders slowly. "Once she's stripped, then you kiss her again and again. Make sure you kiss every inch of her, so she knows which parts of her you love."

I groaned, kissing her neck and throat as we rolled over into the tall grass. Just as she requested, I placed kisses all over her body, making sure to spend extra time on her breasts and nipples. Giving one a light squeeze, I was surprised to find a small dribble of milk coming out, and when I licked it up, I found it to be just as sweet as her kisses were.

"See? I knew you were a good guy," she hummed, allowing me to suck at her breasts for a few seconds before her hand ran down my stomach towards my crotch. "We can't have you just giving kisses though. Kisses are innocent. We want her to be yours forever, don't we?"

I moaned in affirmation as she began to stroke me through my pants. When she undid my fly, my mind was barely able to register that she was manipulating me into breaking my new rule, but at this point I didn't care. I wanted her, and I would have her!

"Now what do you think you should do?" she gasped, unzipping my fly. "Don't worry, it's an easy question. I'm sure you already know the answer."

I hurriedly got out of my clothes as she spread her legs for me, inviting me to take her depths. Just above her glistening pussy was a small patch of golden blonde hair that helped portray her mock innocence that she'd used to take advantage of me, but she was soon to be in for a hell of a surprise.

Her fingers slid down her body, spreading her outer lips for me in a lewd display of her arousal, but she didn't have to ask me twice. Grasping her hips, I slowly pulled her towards me, lifting the small of her back off the ground and pressing my massive cock into her tight folds.

Her eyes suddenly shot open in surprise. "Wh-what is that?" she asked. "Why is it so big?"

"Shut up," I whispered, kissing her roughly as I continued to force my cock inside of her. She began to stretch around me, her pussy only used to smaller dicks. This time, she was worried. At first, she went to push me away, but taking her wrists in my hands, I pushed them above her head, pinning them above her.

She tried to close her legs, but that only caused the pleasurable tightness to become even better. Her body's natural arousal served as a helpful lubricant. I didn't think I'd be able to get inside of her otherwise. Still, I was determined to fit the entire length in.

Her struggles were weak and pitiful, as if she was doing it simply for the sake of her own sanity rather than actually desiring me to stop. I sucked on her lips, then trailed to her neck, nibbling there on her flesh as she moaned quietly. "St-stop," she whined. "You're going to tear me in two! It's not going to fit!"

Even still, with every inch she struggled less and less. "Now it's my turn to teach you a lesson," I purred in her ear. "A lesson on anatomy. Tell me where the tip of my cock is now," I whispered.

"Y-you're pushing against my cervix," she gasped, tilting her head to allow me more access to her throat. "Nngh, it's so tight! P-please, it won't f-fit."

"Let's test that hypothesis," I murmured, pushing further into her. As her love tunnel narrowed around my cock, I could feel every weak twitch around my tip, bringing untold pleasures to my body. Soon, my tip had gone through the entire thing, now pushing out the other side.

"Oh G-god!" she moaned. "Y-you're out of my cervix now! I've never had something so deep and thick before. Nnng...be gentle, it hurts!"

"Bear the pain," I whispered to her. "You'll come to love it soon."

"I...I…" she stammered, letting out a very loud shrill moan as I pressed against the back of her uterus. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" she squealed. "Please, stop! You can't fit any more!"

Even still, I pushed in further, stretching her womb with my hard cock to the point where she could feel my flesh tickling her near her navel, a sensation that caused her eyes to roll back and her body to seize against mine. "It's your pussy or your throat. Which would you prefer? I can bet you'll enjoy it here more than choking on it."

"I...I don't know," she gasped. "I've never tasted a cock before."

"Well then, it seems we've got more experiments to run," I chortled, causing her to let out a low whine. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Bite off more than you can chew?"

"Mmm...it's just so...nnngh...tight in there! I can feel everything. I can feel your blood pumping through your meat," she panted.

Finally, my hips rested against hers, and I paused, deep inside of her, so I could catch my breath after the level of exertion it required to get so deep into her smaller pussy. She was around my height, so she must have only been getting guys with tiny dicks if she was this tight. "How does it feel now?" I asked her.

"It's so warm," she moaned. "I like the way it feels inside of me. "Please, just leave it there for a while, please?"

"After all your complaining?" I taunted. "I thought you didn't want my cock. Now that we know it fits, I was just going to leave"

Just as I went to pull out of her, her legs tightened around my waist. "N-no! Please...I want you inside of me."

"Say it again," I moaned in her neck.

"I want you inside of me!" she gasped. "Please, I need to feel you tickling my womb! I want to feel your thick cock in my pussy, so please don't stop!"

I pulled from her rubbing her clit with my cock. "If I let go of your hands, do you promise to be a good girl?"

"Y-yes! I'll be your good girl. I'll be you naughty slut. I'll be whatever you want me to be, I swear, just please stop teasing me."

Letting go of her wrists, she grabbed me ferociously, kissing me madly on the lips. She wanted this so badly, well then I'd give it to her as quickly as I could. Rolling onto my back, I lifted her onto my erect member, lowering her so that gravity forced her pussy lips apart.

"Oh God! It feels even bigger this way! H-how?!" she tried to hesitate, using her knees to hold her suspended half way, but I wouldn't have it.

Grabbing her waist, I pulled her down roughly, spearing her pussy onto my cock. She squealed in delight, her arms falling limply to her side as she allowed me to lift and drop her over and over again. Her heavy breasts bounced, causing showers of the sugary milk to drip everywhere.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me, you brute?" she demanded playfully, pretending still as if this were some horrid thing happening to her.

"First," I grunted. "I'm going to stuff this tiny hole you call a pussy full of my cum until you can barely stand." I moaned loudly as she tightened around me, already anticipating and pleading for my 'threat'.

"Th-then what?" she breathed. "Tell me what you'll do then."

"Then, I'm going to capture you in a pokeball…"

"Mmhm…"

"And then, I'm going to fuck you every single night."

"Gods, yes!"

"I'll never use the same hole twice," I moaned. "Tomorrow's your throat. The next day's your ass. I'll just keep recycling so you stay my tight little cock sleeve."

"Oh God! You monster," she gasped. "You're just going to roughly fuck a poor innocent maiden like that? Your cock is so big it'd kill me!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!"

"Then you'll take my cock all the way, every night, in every hole like a good girl, and you'll do it without complaining. Every time you complain that it's too big, I'll spank your ass. Every time you complain that it's stretching you, I'll pull your hair. Every time you don't beg for my cum, I'll fuck you again and again that night, just getting rougher until you finally do."

"N-no! Don't cum in me," she squealed. "Wh-what if I get pr-pregnant?"

"There are medicines for that."

"Mmm...but...you're so wicked...I bet...nnngh...you want to make me into your breeding cow. You'll just fuck my box pregnant over and over again. You sick monster, you'll probably even fuck our daughters when they're old enough the same way you're fucking me now."

"Oh, I will," I swore. "I will fuck them until they're just like their slutty cum-dump mother. I'll make you watch while you're tied up, begging that I'll leave them alone. But you wouldn't be begging because of your motherly instinct would you?"

"N-no."

"That's right. You're a jealous little whore. You'll be begging to take their place and every time I've filled them with cum, you'll go crawling over, your belly full of your next litter as you lean down, licking the jizz from their pussies and asses like the disgusting slut you are."

"Yes! God, yes! I'm a disgusting slut! I'm the most disgusting cock-starved slut you'll ever meet. P-please. Make me yours! I want you to make me obey you with your thick cock! Punish me for being so trusting. Make me your naughty little slave!"

All of our dirty talk was beginning to get to me, and finally, I pulled her roughly down one last time, causing her to give a shrill cry into the air as I flooded her pussy with my seed. Just as I'd promised, it filled her womb to the brim and when I pulled my cock from her, she fell off my body exhausted, her fingers deep inside of her pussy, trying to shove the oozing cum back inside of her. Wiping the remnants of our mixed juices on her lips, I watched as the dozing slut licked them from her mouth with her hungry tongue, before grabbing one of my pokeballs.

"Sleep well, slut," I whispered to her, throwing the ball and capturing her inside.

 _Chiquita is hungry for a new kind of banana._

 _Species: Tropius_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught on Route 119 (Land)_

 _Grass/Flying Type_

 _Ability: Chlorophyll - Raises SPEED in Sunshine_

 _Bashful Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 26_

 _HP: 91/91 Sp. Attack: 47 Attack: 40_ _Sp. Defense: 51 Defense: 52_ _Speed: 34_

 _Moves: Fly (S), Razor Leaf (Co), Stomp (T), Steel Wing (Co)_

[AN: I forgot to write down its moves before I gave it TMs]

It wasn't until after she was safely tucked into the pokeball, that the weight of what had happened fell on me. I'd just fucked another Moemon...after I said that I wouldn't. I couldn't risk her getting to the PC. If Atropos found out, she'd be enraged. She could possibly even hurt one of the other Moemon.

Examining my team, I realized that the Grass/Flying type actually covered a base I did not have before, and so I sent Tara back to the box. One thing was for certain though, I felt much better after letting out all of my frustrations with the Tropius. Maybe it was time for me to move on from May...if I did, then perhaps I would be happier.

Arriving in Fortree city, I took in a deep breath, enjoying the fragrant scent of the large trees that the city was built from. Scaling one of the ladders, I sighed softly walking across the planks.

This place was so romantic. I couldn't help but close my eyes, picturing what it'd be like to have May here on my arm. As I continued about in my fantasy, I ended walking straight out of the city without even thinking.

I probably would have kept on walking, had I not tripped and fallen down the small embankment that was right in front of me. Rolling down the dirty hill, I landed with a solid 'oof', but luckily was unharmed.

"Oh God," I groaned, getting to my knees, only to hear the sounds of a girl who was panicking.

"Oh no...what am I to do?" she whined. "I can sense the discord deep within my bones. Tis' my destiny, written in the stars. Oh! Wherefore, oh Goddess of luck, hast thou forsaken me now of all times?"

Was she reciting a play? She seemed to be speaking in an older dialect, though still understandable. Staying low to the ground, I crawled closer, using the brush as cover as I peered into the clearing where she'd sat on a stump in a huff.

She was very easy to spot. Being dressed in all white with white hair made her stick out on the green and brown landscape, and save her bright red eye, the only other color on her body were a series of black stripes on her arm and a black horn jutting out of her head.

It was a moemon I'd recognize anywhere, and one oddly fitting for my situation. This was an Absol, one of the harbingers of doom and misfortune. Deep within the recesses of my mind, I wondered what it would be like to tame such a creature. If I had the power of luck on my side, I could easily sway May back to me. At least, that's what the flawed logic that flowed through my head told me.

Pulling an ultra ball from my pack that I'd recently purchased from town, I silently maneuvered my way around to be behind her. Reeling my arm back, I threw it as hard as I could smacking her in the back of the head and causing her to cry out before she got sucked into the ball.

It trembled for a moment as I crossed my fingers before it suddenly burst apart, revealing a furious Absol, now glaring in my direction. "Thou are truly a horrible beast!" she panted. "Shame upon thine ancestors! How dareth thee attack a maiden whilst she is unawares? I swear to thee if thous dost not apologize immediately I'll-" I quickly threw another ball, cutting her off by hitting her again. As she was again absorbed inside, I hoped she was exhausted enough to not break free once more. I was not so lucky. "AGAIN?!" she cried. "Thou interrupted me to-" I threw a third ball. What was with this moemon?! Once more, the ball shattered apart. "THAT IS IT!" she roared. "Thou hast made a mockery of me for the last time, human! Prepare thineself for my wrath!"

Drawing a hidden blade from her waist, she rushed towards me slashing in a horizontal arc. I quickly leapt away from her blow narrowly missing it as she turned on me again, rage in her eyes. "What is your deal?" I asked. "You're a moemon. I'm a trainer. We catch moemon!"

"I careth not for thine excuses!" she cried. "Thou hast shown grave disrespect! It is not that thou ist a trainer, it is that thou hath acted dishonourably! Now stand brute! Stand and receive thine punishment!"

Well if it was a fight she wanted…"Go, Chiquita!" I called out, throwing my newly acquired moemon. As she appeared, she let out a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"M-master? Don't you ever rest?" she groaned. "I'm not ready for another round of sex. I'm still sore from the last time."

Absol's eyes grew wider. "Thou hast defiled thine moemon?! Hath you no shame?"

"Hmm?" Chiquita questioned looking at the pal-haired girl. "Master, who is this? Why is she complaining that we have sex? I wonder if she is a virgin."

"My maiden hood is not any of thy business!" she squealed, her cheeks burning a bright red.

"Totally a virgin," my Tropius whispered to me. "Don't worry Master, I'll protect you from the mean old Absol."

"The beast has corrupted thy mind," she commented. "Forgiveth me, poor sister. I swear to thee, I shall free thy mind from his influence."

As she charged towards my Tropius, Chiquita just yawned before lifting up her foot and catching the Absol hard with her heel in a clothesline-like stomp. Now seeing stars, I tried once more to capture the Absol.

"No! No!" she cried, as she was sucked in. This time, she did not come back out.

Lillith reluctantly joined the team!

 _Species: Absol_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught on Route 120 (Land)_

 _Dark Type_

 _Ability: Pressure - Raises Foe's PP usage_

 _Rash Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 25_

 _HP: 68/68 Sp. Attack: 52 Attack: 72_ _Sp. Defense: 36 Defense: 40_ _Speed: 49_

 _Moves: Taunt (S), Quick Attack (Co), Razor Wind (Co), Bite (T)_

Sending her to the PC, I sighed softly and ruffled Chiquita's hair. "H-hey, Master," she called after me as I began to walk back up the incline.

"Yes?" I asked.

Chiquita smiled at me for a moment. "I just...wanted to let you know that that moemon was wrong. You're not a monster, so you don't have to worry about that, okay? Just do what makes you happy, and everything will turn out fine. You don't have to try so hard."

With that, she vanished back into her pokeball, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Her last few words had let a smile on my face, and I knew that perhaps my luck was looking up.

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 22

Finally managing to climb myself out of the hole I'd fallen in, I began dusting myself off when a familiar man approached me. "Vulpus?" he asked, removing his sunglasses before smiling at me. "I thought I recognized you! You took a pretty nasty tumble there. You okay?"

"Uhh...I'm fine," I replied, trying to place him.

"You don't recognize me, huh? That's all right. It has been a while," he chuckled. "Steven Stone. You delivered me a letter from my father, recall?"

"Oh! Oh right, I'm sorry. I must have spaced," I replied shaking his hand. "What can I do for you Steve?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with something, actually."

"Weren't you the champion at one point? What could you need my help for?"

"There's an invisible Moemon that's blocking the nearby bridge. I have an invention that will reveal it, but I need someone else to stand by in case the thing attacks."

"Really?" I asked. "Well, I guess I could help."

"Awesome," he beamed. "Right this way." Leading the way to the bridge, he suddenly stopped before whispering to me. "It's right here. Do you have a moemon ready?"

Calling out Titania, I nodded. Leveling a gun-like device, he began to fidget with the knobs until it let out a high pitched whine. Titania braced herself, preparing for the attack. Just as he'd said, suddenly the air in front of us shifted revealing a Kecleon.

"Titania, Iron Tail!" I ordered. Her braid shifted turning into solid metal. Whipping it about her, she slapped the Kecleon hard across the face with the heavy flail, causing it to stumble back with a cry of pain.

"Good work, keep it up!" Steven cheered.

The Kecleon glared at me, its body shifting until it was now coated in metal, just like Titania. "Titania, it's changed types! Use Dig!"

"Yes, Master!" she agreed, swinging herself over the side of the bridge much to the Kecleon's surprise. For a moment, nothing happened, and convince it was safe, the Kecleon turned to rush me.

Just as it took a step though, Titania's fist fired through the wooden floor of the bridge, grabbing it by the ankle and pulling it through. It let out a yelp as Titania dropped it indignantly into the water below.

At first, I was concerned that it wouldn't make it out, but soon it emerged from the surface, climbing out of the side and laying on the ground gasping from fright. "Good work," I complimented my moemon, returning her.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Steve agreed. "Now people can travel across the bridge freely. That's a relief."

"So why did you really need my help?" I pressed. "You could have easily handled that moemon by yourself, so what gives?"

He chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I guess there's no fooling you," he sighed. "I've had my eye on you since Dewport. I wanted to see for myself the sort of skills you have. I have to say, I'm impressed. I also had another favor to ask of you, an actual favor. I want you to take this scope."

"Me?" I asked confused. "Why?"

"We need a trainer to use it and collect data," he explained. "Needless to say, we can't very well go about giving prototypes to just anyone. Consider it a sign of my trust."

"Well...okay, if you insist." Gingerly taking the device, I carefully placed it into my backpack. "What do I have to do?"

"It's already calibrated. So, if you find something blocking your path you can't see, just point and click. It'll make it visible, which tends to startle the pokemon that it reveals. Be careful. Don't go getting hurt on my account, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. I'll be rooting for you, Vulpus. I think you have what it takes to make it all the way to the top. We'll be in touch, okay?" With that, the graceful ex-champion bowed his head before vanishing further down the path.

It was then I remembered where I was supposed to be going. "Crap! The gym! It's probably about to close!" I began rushing my way back to Fortree, racing with the setting sun to make it to the Gym before everyone left. "Come on, come on!" I pleaded, running up to the door just as a woman was about to lock it. "No, wait!" I begged, rushing inside before she could turn her key.

"Excuse me, but the Gym is about to close," she said calmly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I got caught up in something. Please, I just need to battle the gym leader and I'll be gone."

She pondered it for a moment, eyeing me curiously as she walked around me. "You look very familiar," she noted, inspecting me up and down with her beautiful pale eyes. "I think I know you," she finally declared.

"You...do?"

"Are you by chance related the gym leader Norman?" she quizzed.

"Y-yeah, but I'm not…"

She held up her hand to cut me off. "Fear not, I did not mean to insinuate anything. You just appear very similar is all." She smiled politely for a moment before offering her hand. "I'm Winona, the gym leader of Fortree. It is a pleasure to meet you, Vulpus."

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

Her lips curled into a knowing smile. "Perhaps you were under the impression that we gym leaders are disconnected, but the truth is some of us are rather close friends." My cheeks turned a bright red, causing her to give a soft giggle. "Don't worry. Flannery and Roxanne only had good things to say about you...and some rather telling ones."

"R-right," I stammered nervously. "So can I challenge the gym or…?"

Watching as another one of the members passed by, giving a farewell wave to Winona, she turned back to me. "I suppose I could stay open a little longer, but I fear you won't have much resistance on the way to face me."

"That's fine," I swore.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?"

"I had assumed you would be disappointed. From what I've heard you enjoy a challenge."

"I do, but…"

"No need to explain," she interrupted again. "Although, I have had another thought. Perhaps it would be best if we waited for the others to leave before participating in our battle. In the meantime, I'd like if you joined me for a cup of tea. I hope you do not mind if I pick your brain a little."

Without even waiting for my response, she turned on her heels, tossing her long lavender hair over her shoulder. Her hair even smelled like the gentle plant, its intoxicating aroma beckoning me to follow her.

Leading me through a series of special doors, she would pause every few seconds to peer over her shoulder. When she'd see me following, she'd flash me that cute smile of hers again before turning forward.

What all had Roxanne and Flannery told her about me? I imagined that Roxanne would be a bit more lucrative about our relationship, but Flannery was a girl I could picture being a blabber mouth. Maybe that's why Winona was so interested in me. Their accounts are conflicting, so she wanted to discover for herself.

"These," she explained, "are my private chambers. Very few save my closest friends have seen the inside of it, so I must request you not talk much about it outside of ourselves. I don't wish for my pupils to think that I do not value them."

"Pupils?" I questioned, eyeing the rather plain room. The walls were all a faded baby blue, with a simple table in the center. On it was a small vase, nothing fancy, with some fresh sprigs of lavender inside. Off to the side was a small tea station that she approached, heating the water in the traditional looking pot.

"Many people come here to Fortree because they feel trapped or constrained. Like birds, I teach them that it is best to shed our cages so that we may soar where we belong. Some take to the lesson quickly, leaving the nest to migrate across the world to find happiness. Others are afraid, so they stay here, hoping to borrow my courage and one day spread their wings."

"Do you pity those who are afraid?" I asked.

She looked at me in surprise. "An insightful question," she complimented. "I do not pity them," she assured me, "however, I do worry for them. No bird is meant to be caged, you see. Often, it is we who cage ourselves. Getting them to understand is simply a matter of nurturing until they are ready to fly. But, that is enough about my pupils, I wished to learn more about you."

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked. "I'm really not all that special."

"I disagree. Even from the moment you walked in the door, I could sense a confliction in you. It is this confliction that interests me. To use a similar analogy to that of my students, you have already shed your cage. You've tasted your freedom and yet, you contemplate returning to that. I wonder why that is."

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, I'm sorry to say it's a conflict that is no longer present."

"Why do you say that?"

"She told me she doesn't love me," I murmured softly.

For a moment, Winona said nothing, sitting across from me at the table and perching her chin in her hands like a researcher examining a test subject. "I see," she mused. "Though, before you go on, I must inform you that I was unaware there was girl who had stolen your heart."

"What?" I asked in shock. "But...you said...I thought…"

Winona gently grinned as I tried to stammer out a response. "I am sorry to hear that has befallen you, though. Heartbreak, more than any other force, is what brings people to this city. They hope that the trees and flowers will work to numb their pain and mend their memories."

"Does it work?"

With that question, her smile faded. "I'm afraid not," she whispered. "Heartbreak is not like a cut or a scrape that can be bandaged. There is no medicine for it." I sank from her response. If this was supposed to be something that made me feel better, it only seemed to be making it worse. "However, there is one treatment that can help to treat any malady."

"What's that?" I asked.

"A nice cup of tea with a friend," she explained, just as the pot let out a small puff of steam to show it was heated enough now. Carefully pouring it into two cups, she set one in front of me before sitting in her seat again, gently sipping the warm liquid.

Looking down into it, I lifted it to my lips, savoring the herbal taste. Sure enough, it had served to help...at least a little. "Thank you," I whispered. "For all of this. It really does help."

"I am glad to be of assistance," she smiled. A soft chime came from overhead, signaling that the last member had left the gym. "We are alone now," she noted. "Once we have finished with our tea, we may begin our battle if you still wish to do so."

"I have to. I can't very well become the Pokemon Champion without your badge. I have to have all eight, or else I won't be allowed to challenge the League."

"May I ask why it is so important to you to become the champion? If you had something to prove to your father, you've already done so in defeating him. Perhaps, you think that by becoming the champion, you will reclaim the love you have lost."

"I...I just want to make people happy." I found myself repeating that sentiment often lately, but it didn't make it any less true.

"You can not please everyone," she lectured politely. "First one finds what it takes to make themselves happy, then you can focus on the happiness of others."

"I don't know what will make me happy," I confessed.

Her lips curled into a smile once more. "You are not alone," she assured me. "Many people live their entire lives unsure of what it is that makes them happy. They chase fleeting desires and empty wealth in order to convince themselves of their own feelings."

"How do you know your feelings are real?"

"That is a very difficult question. One that seems to have been passed around a lot lately."

"What do you mean?"

For a moment, she said nothing, instead gulping down her tea quickly before setting it on the table with a thud. "There is no more time for hesitation," she stated. "Vulpus, you and I will battle. If I win, you will tell me what it is you've done to my friends to make them behave the way they have. Roxanne was a well-behaved young woman before she met you. Flannery may have pretended to be someone she wasn't, but I knew in her heart she was pure! You did something to them, and I intend to make you fix it, and if you don't, I'll make you pay for your crimes."

"Wh-what?" I stammered in surprise. Her entire demeanor changed in an instant. Stepping away, she pressed a hidden tile on the floor, causing the walls to rotate, sealing me in with no way out.

"You're not leaving here, Vulpus. Not until you've defeated me, or until your moemon are dead."

"This was a trap," I growled, anger boiling up inside of me as I reached for a pokeball. "Is this how you operate? Make others trust you so you can take advantage of them?"

"Do not talk to me about trust," she snapped. "As I said, I've heard many thing about you from my friends. They may think highly of you, but I know a worm when I see one. I don't think I have to tell you what birds do to worms like you."

"Go, Ororo," I commanded, calling the Manectric to my side. Fists clenched, her fur sparked with electricity as she gave a low growl.

"Cute," Winona said icily. "Go, Swablu."

"Ororo, fry it with shock wave," I commanded.

"Swablu, Perish Song."

As the bolts of electricity slammed down one after another, racing towards the fluffy girl in the blue dress, she took a deep breath and began to sing a discordant melody that sent a chill down my spine. Immediately, my stomach lurched, and falling to my knees, I covered my mouth to keep myself from vomiting. "What did you just do?" I gasped.

"Our moemon are now marked for death," she explained. "You've felt the effects yourself. Don't worry, it will just make you sick for a little while. Your moemon on the other hand...she probably has about a minute or two left to live."

"You're sick," I groaned.

"I'm pissed," she corrected. "This is what happens when you hurt my friends, Vulpus. I will give anything to make sure you put them back the way they were."

"They're happier this way," I argued.

"Bullshit. You make them think they are, but I know the truth. You did something to them, and I'm going to find out what."

"Ororo, finish her off with Spark!"

"Y-yes, M-master," she slurred, charging up the electricity in the air before taking a swaggering run towards the Swablu. Slamming into her with her shoulder, lightning arced all around them, causing the bird pokemon to fall in a heap.

"Ha!" I taunted. "Now your perish song is worthless."

"Don't be so sure."

"M-master? I don't feel so good," my Manectric complained, falling to her knees to vomit again.

"Go, Tropius!" As the familiar moemon emerged, I grit my teeth. What was I supposed to do?

"Manectric, return," I instructed. "You'll be put into stasis until we can get you to a pokemon center. Go, Titania!"

"My turn, now!"

"Tropius, stomp that tiny weakling." Lifting up her foot, her Tropius slammed down on top of the shorter moemon's head, seemingly flattening her like an aluminum can. "Two down," she growled. "Four more to go."

"Don't be so sure," I shot back. "Titania, rollout!" There was a sound like a buzzsaw as the ground beneath Tropius foot began to crack and part. Suddenly my Lairon burst forth, slamming hard into her jaw.

"T-Tropius! Synthesis!"

"Keep it up Titania!" I cheered. Despite that Tropius continued healing its wounds, Titania was far more dangerous, spinning faster and faster until finally with a quick movement, she sliced the leafy wings from Tropius back, just as it collapsed as a beaten lump. "My Moemon are the best there is," I told Winona. "You're not going to take away Roxanne and Flannery's happiness. Not while I'm still breathing."

"That can be arranged," she chided, summoning her Altaria.

"This is the problem with you Gym Leaders," I lectured. "You're so focused on one type of moemon. It leaves your strategies wide open."

"Altaria, Earthquake."

"Earthquake?!" I cried just as the girl leapt into the air before slamming down on the ground with a massive force. A deep fissure split in the earth, knocking the still spinning Titania against the walls of the crevice like a pinball.

For a moment, she continued falling, and in my gut I feared that was the end of my Moemon for good. "Send out your next Moemon," Winona commanded. "Now."

That's when I heard it. The faint sound from deep within the earth that made me grin. "Sorry Winona, but Titania is tough. It'll take more than that to take her out."

"What?! That's not possible!" she gasped as the screech of her rollout grew louder and louder.

Deep within Lairon's metal plates, there was large chunks of rocks and ore, all glowing white hot from the speed at which she was spinning. She was bringing them up to add more force to her attack!

"Altaria, quick! Use Earthquake again! Shake her from the walls!"

Just as Altaria leapt into the air, my Lairon launched out of the crevice, leaving a nasty abrasion on the dragon's chest. When she let out a cry of pain, Titania slammed back down on her, sending her hurtling to the Gym floor. Now pinned beneath the spinning moemon, Titania tore into her like a sawblade, slicing up her back and sending blood and torn fabric everywhere before Winona withdrew her fighter.

"Pelipper!" she called. I didn't have to even give the command. Titania had build up so much speed that at this point, there was nothing Winona could do to stop her. Leaping into the air, Titania grabbed the girl by her messenger bag and with her incredible strength threw her hard into Winona's stomach, causing her to let out an 'oof' as her moemon collapsed. "You bastard," she coughed as Titania landed on her feet. "Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine."

Grabbing her final pokeball, she threw out a Skarmory, and I knew that Titania had met her match. Her rollout wouldn't be powerful enough to do anything against her, and as a flying type, ground wouldn't help much either.

"Well?" Winona asked. "Aren't you going to try your little trick again? My Skarmory is eager to turn your Lairon into scrap."

"She won't get the chance," I argued, recalling Titania. "Because now you're about to face my most powerful Moemon. Go, Toasty!"

"Thank you for this opportunity, Master," he greeted, taking up a fighting stance.

"Clever," Winona noted. "A fire type is a good counter for a steel type. You seem to have forgotten though that he is also a fighting type. Skarmory, Aerial Ace!" Taking to the air, the metallic winged girl sliced past Toasty, sending him spinning.

Just as he righted himself, she struck again, this time leaving a bad gash on his arm. "Master, what should I do?" he asked as she came back around for a third strike.

"Wait for it…"

"Master!"

"Wait!"

Just as she was within range, I smirked. "Toasty, Overheat!" The whites of the eyes of the Skarmory met my Combuskin's just as he exploded with an unmatched ferocity that caused her to cry out.

Writing on the ground in pain, Winona let out a cry of frustration, her calm demeanor now completely gone as she recalled her final moemon. Returning Toasty, she glared at me. "You damned monster," she sniffed, starting to tear up. "Why did you do this them? Why are you making them so miserable?!"

"I told you, I made them happy. Don't worry, I'll make you happy, too."

As I started on her, she stumbled back from me. "No!" she cried. "No, please! Don't. Don't, I beg of you! Please! Here! You can take your badge and TM, see? Just don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you," I swore. "Come on. Up we go." I offered her my hand, but she quickly flinched away from me, as if I'd just shoved a gun in her face. For a moment, she just sat there, cowering in the corner, but when she realized I hadn't hit her, she looked at my hand confused. "Seriously," I promised. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"O-okay," she murmured, nervously taking my hand. With a tug, I pulled her to her feet, causing her to stumble slightly before I caught her. "Please...you'll leave me alone, right?" she asked. "I don't want to end up like Roxanne and Flannery."

"Relax," I assured her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her against me. "You have nothing to worry about. You've just misjudged me is all."

"If that's true, then I feel awful," she murmured.

"Do you?" I asked.

"...Yes. It's obvious now, you're not a cruel spirited man. But...if it isn't you, then what is it that has caused my friends to take leave of their senses?"

"Listen, I know this is a little forward, but I have a room at the Pokemon Center. We can make some tea, and go over some things. I care about Roxanne and Flannery too, so I'm sure that I can help you find out what happened to them."

"Really?" she whispered. "After everything I've done?"

I smiled, trying to give my best impression of her. "It's obvious now, you're not a cruel spirited woman."

That managed to retrieve a smile from her before she nodded, taking my arm so I could lead her to the pokemon center. Entering the room, she walked over to the chalkboard, writing Flannery and Roxanne in a T-chart as I sat on the bed.

"Okay, to start...Roxanne and Flannery were fine a month ago. That means whatever happened must have happened since then. I tried to narrow down my list of suspects to trainers that managed to be beat both Roxanne and Flannery. So far, only three names have shown up."

"So what are the three names?" I questioned.

"Firstly, we have yours," she started, writing it underneath both Roxanne's and Flannery's. "You were the one to have cleared both of the gyms firstly, not to mention that lately you're all that the two talk about."

"Okay, I get why you suspected me now," I replied.

She paused for a moment to smile at me over her shoulder. "Thanks for being so understanding about this. I know it must be hard to be so forgiving of me after how I treated you."

"You deserve to be treated well," I told her. "Anyone would act the way you did if they thought something dear to them was being taken away."

She turned a bright red before clearing her throat. "A-anyway! The second name on the list is May. She's been alternating between a forward and backward motion with you. You'll pass her, she'll pass you, and so on. According to the timeline I managed to set up, she didn't visit Roxanne until after you arrived in Dewport. At that time, Roxanne was still lucid…"

"Somehow, I don't think May is involved," I noted.

"You know her?" she asked in surprise.

"Umm...yeah," I blushed, reaching into my pocket to feel the collar. "She was my girlfriend at one point. Roxanne was giving me dating advice for her before she broke up with me. She thought I was cheating on her with Roxanne."

"So that's why you two were in a hotel room together," Winona declared. "That makes sense. You wanted some place private for you to talk with Roxanne, just like we're doing now."

"Right," I lied. "I'm willing to bet that I know the third name on your list, too."

"You do?"

"Wally," I stated, walking over to the board. "I helped him catch his first pokemon when I was passing through Petalburg on the way to Rustboro. His parents told me he'd been sick for a long time, and when he was catching his Ralts, I had to admit he was acting pretty cooky. It tried to have its way with him, but he just lay there, like he was enjoying it."

Winona shuddered at the thought as I came behind her. "That's so creepy," she murmured. "I can't imagine what must be going on in his head. Come to think of it, he'd passed through both gyms just as they began acting strangely."

"Sounds like we may have our man," I whispered in her ear, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she breathed as I kissed her neck.

I paused for a moment. "S-sorry...I thought we were having a moment."

She blushed slightly before nodding her head. "I suppose...I could see why you would think that," she admitted. "Is Wally really so dangerous?"

"Maybe," I answered. "But I've already lost three friends to him...I think he claimed May, too. I won't let him take another, though. I promise Winona, I'll stay here with you until we get to the bottom of this."

This time, when I wrapped my arms around her, she pressed back against me, nuzzling my cheek with her own. "I can't believe I thought you were the one who's been doing all this," she murmured. "It all just seems so silly now that I think about it."

"We all make mistakes," I assured her. "What's important is that we make up for them."

She paused for a moment, turning to look deep into my eyes. "Will you let me make it up to you?" she asked with a whisper. "Just tell me what you want, I promise I'll do anything to make things right."

"Anything?" I asked. "Don't you think that's being a little too open?"

She shook her head fervently. "No. I accused you of a crime that I didn't have proof for, and I nearly killed your Manectric and your Lairon. Please. Tell me what I have to do to make up for it, because whatever you say, I'll do it."

I thought about it for a moment (that is to say I pretended to think about it) before making my request. "Okay," I agreed. "I only want one thing, understand? If you decide you don't want to, that's okay. We'll still be square. I've already forgiven you, but since you're insisting, it's the only reason I'm asking, got it?" She nodded, swallowing nervously as she waited in anticipation. I could see thousands of thoughts going through her head. Money. Her gym. Her moemon. There was no limit to what I could ask for. "A kiss."

Of all the thoughts she had, that was not one of them. "A kiss?" she repeated.

"Just one, on the lips," I swore. "That's all I want."

"Why?"

"Like I said before...May broke my heart. I didn't think I'd ever really recover until I met you Winona. When we first met you were so kind and gentle. You showed me how far you're willing to go for your friends, and I think it's really admirable. Not to mention, who wouldn't want a kiss from a beautiful girl like you?"

She suddenly became much more bashful as she averted her eyes from mine, crossing her arms in front of her. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she giggled like a highschooler. "It's not often that I get complimented like that."

"I think you're absolutely gorgeous," I promised. "So? Will you give me a kiss?"

"Okay," she finally agreed with a shy smile. "Just one kiss though. As an apology for how I treated you and as a thank you for all your help."

Stepping closer to me, she cleared her throat nervously. It was obvious she wasn't sure how to go about this, so I decided to give her some assistance. My hand gently went to her chin, tilting it up so she was staring directly into my eyes.

Her lip that she'd been biting nervously fell open as my other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against me. "Ju-just the one kiss...right?" she repeated in scarce but a whisper.

"That depends on if you decide to ask for another one," I purred to her.

Closing her eyes, she leaned closer to me, and I mirrored her movements. As our lips pressed against one another's she gave a soft sigh. The tension that was in her body seemed to drain into my arms as she slowly ran a hand up my chest to embrace me around my neck. She gave a soft sigh into our kiss, before pressing back against me to deepen it.

When we parted, her cheeks were flushed and her heart was racing in her chest. Resting her head against mine, we stayed there, holding on to one another. "Well?" I asked her softly.

"Well...maybe just one more…"

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 23

This time, I allowed her to take the lead. When she kissed me, she let out a content groan that told me my charms were working on her already. It wouldn't be long until I'd sealed the deal for good.

Reaching up, I slowly peeled off her aviation helmet throwing it on the chair as I pulled her with me towards the bed. Together we fell, our lips constantly moving and readjusting our postures to get as much as we could from one another.

"I've...never done this before," she whispered as she snuggled closer to me. "Made out with a guy in his bed, I mean."

"I've never made out with a guy in his bed either."

She laughed. Her beautiful angelic laugh that made it seem like everything was right in the world. It was like music to my ears as I drew her closer. Sucking on her throat, she squirmed with a giggle, inadvertently pressing my thigh between her legs as our limbs tangled with one another. "Wh-what are you doing now?" she asked, trying not to laugh. "It tickles."

"I want to give you something to remember me by," I purred, nibbling at her neck. "A little token, if you will."

"L-like a hickey?" she squeaked shyly.

"Exactly."

"I...I guess that's okay," she agreed. "I could always just wear a scarf to cover it up if I have to…"

She ran her hands roughly through my hair, biting her lip and enjoying the feeling of my kisses on her delicate flesh. Soon, the small bluish spot began to form beneath her skin, marking her as a member of my collection.

"Is that it?" she breathed as I pulled away.

"That's it," I replied, placing another soft peck on her lips.

I could see in her eyes that she was becoming smitten, and that meant my plan was working. I had to admit, I was worried when I thought she was on to me. I couldn't very well tie her down and force her to suck my cock. No, not only would that be a crime, it would defeat the purpose. They had to be the ones to choose this path.

My hand ran from where it had caressed her cheek, to the top of her windbreaker, slowly pulling down on the zipper to allow me to see what she was wearing inside of it. "Vulpus," she gasped.

"You looked uncomfortable," I quickly told her. "I thought you may be hot in that jacket."

"Oh...that's sweet of you," she whispered, sitting up. "I am feeling a little warm," she admitted shrugging her arms out of the long sleeves and tossing it beside her hat. Now that her coat was off, I was given a much nicer view of her body.

She wore a small blue, very short dress under her hoodie, and her long white stockings were so tight on her legs, they may as well have not been there at all. Still, something had always aroused me about that clothing.

As we lay back down together, my hands ran along her waist down to her hips, pulling her closer to me. "This is nice, isn't it?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah...it is," she agreed. "Now I know that you're not guilty though."

"Why's that?"

She snuggled closer to me, wrapping her arms tightly around my torso like a large teddy bear. "Roxanne and Flannery are being deviants with everyone that comes into their gym...but I couldn't imagine doing something like this with anyone else but you."

"You should be careful," I purred. "It sounds like you're falling in love with me."

Her fingers tightened in my shirt as she nuzzled her cheek against my chest. "Maybe I am falling in love with you," she murmured. "It's so sudden, it feels like...but I like it. I'm sorry, I know I'm probably scaring you with all this love talk."

"Not at all," I whispered to her. "I think what you said is beautiful. To be honest, maybe I'm falling in love with you, too." I could feel her smiling into my shirt, and it was then I decided to make my move.

My hands slowly trailed from her hips to the back of her thighs, pulling one up and around my leg. I gently began to move my own leg back and forth between hers, rubbing her crotch with my thigh.

"Mmm...Vulpus…" she whispered. "We really shouldn't…"

"Shhh," I hushed her placing a finger to her lips. "It's okay. This is all just innocent, right? We're just two young souls expressing our love, right?"

She nodded slowly, releasing the hold she had on my leg to allow me to keep going. "I suppose...if it's just innocent like this," she muttered.

"Would it help if you touched me, too?" I asked her, taking her hand in mine and placing it on my chest.

"Maybe," she blushed, slowly slipping her hand into the tight fabric of my shirt and dragging her nails lightly against my skin. I encouraged her by stroking her hair affectionately, a sign, as Roxanne had told me, that I truly cared.

Without stopping her touch, she kissed me once again, this time sucking on my lip to show how much she appreciated me. Pulling her into the kiss, my tongue slipped between her lips and into her mouth. She certainly wasn't a Tropius, but still the kissing felt right. That was one of the most conflicting things about the whole plan...it didn't feel wrong. When I said the plan in my head, it sounded awful, but putting into action was a whole other story.

She moaned softly into the kiss, running her tongue over mine, each of us curious as to explore the other's mouth. The hand in her hair trailed down slowly, across her cheek, past her collarbone, and finally to her breasts.

They were perfect! I don't think I'd ever touched a better pair of tits in my life. They weren't large, but they weren't small either. They were the perfect size, fitting in the palm of my hand as if they were made for them.

When she didn't pull away from me, I began massaging them and kneading them gently. The feeling of the soft flesh on my fingers was great, even with the frustrating cloth barrier between the two. I could feel her nipples hardening beneath my touch and I lazily began to run my fingers around the tiny nub in a way that made Winona give a soft groan. "Vulpus, what are you doing to me?" she gasped, causing panic to begin setting in. Had she caught on?

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

She looked up at me, that same soft smile still on her face. "I'm not normally the sort of person who allows this sort of thing on our first date," she murmured. "Please, don't get the wrong idea. It just feels rather nice is all, and I also don't want to get up either."

"Okay," I nodded, unsure where she was going with this.

"I guess what I'm asking is...promise you won't go any further than this? I...I want to trust you, Vulpus. I don't know if these things you're saying is just to say them, but I want you to know how deeply and sincerely I mean these words."

I smirked, nuzzling her nose with my own. "Come on, Winona. You're a smarter girl than that."

"Wh-what?" she huffed, going to pull away but I held to her tightly.

"Talk is cheap," I pointed out. "It's not my words that you need to feel, but the sincerity of my actions. When I kiss you, does it feel like it means something? When I hold you in my arms, do you feel as if I'm taking advantage of you? Don't just tell me that you love me...show me."

She ceased struggling her eyes now gleaming mistily as she stared up at me in awe. "I don't think I've ever met a man like you," she whispered. "I don't think I ever will, either. Please, Vulpus...don't break my heart. If you did, I don't think I could ever recover."

"If I broke your heart, it'd break my own," I told her before kissing her passionately. She kissed me back with just as much gusto, and the next time I pulled away, a single tear was running down her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she sniffed, wiping her eyes with her hand before moving closer. "I'm just so happy. I've never cried in joy before."

"Hey," I whispered, pulling my hand away from her for a moment. "I have something I want to give to you. It umm...it was something that May used to wear. You don't have to wear it, and it may seem forward, but…"

When I paused she smiled. "It feels right?" she finished for me.

I chuckled. "Yeah. It does." Pulling out the collar that May had once worn, I reached up to Winona's neck and carefully clipped it there, avoiding getting her hair trapped in the clasp. She sat up for a moment, looking at me in confusion. "I know it's weird, just...read the tag, it's a lot less worse than it seems."

Examining it in the low light of our room, she read out loud the inscription. "Vulpus' Girl," she mouthed in awe. "Are you saying you want to be my...my…"

"Boyfriend? Yes."

Smiling even bigger than I'd ever seen, she dove on my, embracing me tightly. "Then I'm yours," she swore. "Does that make you mine, too?"

For a moment, I froze. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say yes, but...somehow lying to her about this felt awful. She really did love me, and that was the most worrisome part. Finally, I took a deep breath before nodding. "Yes," I promised. "I'm yours."

"That makes me so happy," she whispered.

"That's all I wanted," I replied hoarsely. We kissed again, but this time, I felt terrible. A pit was forming in my stomach that I couldn't explain. I was beginning to feel so guilty about this...all of it. The strange part was it wasn't about Roxanne or Flannery or Tania or May...it was all about Winona. "I know you don't normally do this sort of thing," I tried. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to stay with you through the night. I mean...you don't have to leave if you don't want to. There's plenty of room on the bed for both of us."

"I'd like that," she said. Sitting up, she crossed her arms in front of her, taking hold of her top and easily slipping it over her head. Now in only her bra, panties, and stockings, her cheeks were a bright red. For a moment, I just sat there in awe of her beauty. Her form was heavenly! I'd thought her breasts felt perfect in my hand, but her entire body _was_ perfect. Blushing, she folded her hands in her lap shyly as she struggled to make eye contact. "Y-you can say something, you know?"

"S-sorry," I quickly apologized. "You're just so damned beautiful, I don't really know what to say."

"Stop it," she giggled.

"I'm serious! Winona, you are by and far, the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon." When she didn't say anything, it took me a moment to realize she was waiting for me to slip out of my clothes too. I did so eagerly, tugging my pants and shirt off in a way that was less than graceful.

Pressing her hands against my shoulders, she climbed on top of me, straddling my waist. "Actions speak louder than words," she reminded me, winding her fingers between mine before guiding them to her wonderful breasts.

I quickly spoke for her. And I spoke volumes. As one of my hands played with her breast, I eagerly kissed her throat, wanting to hear her moan for me, more than anything. Just one cry of passion, and I'd be able to die. Her soft, pink lips fell apart as she began to breath heavily from the feeling of our bodies so close to one another.

My other hand went to the small of her back, holding her in place so that I wouldn't have to fear the one thing I dreaded: her leaving me and never looking back. Using my strength, I began to guide her hips against mine, grinding our bodies together in a lewd but passionate manner that resulted in my painful arousal.

She let out a surprised squeak as she felt the blood surge through my member, causing it to grow between her legs. "Vu-vulpus!" she gasped in surprise.

"Shh," I hushed her, kissing her along her bottom jaw. "It's okay," I swore. "No sex, right? Just you and me, speaking with our actions. You don't have to worry about me at all, I swear."

"O-okay," she stammered nervously, turning my head so she could kiss my lips again. She was seeking comfort, I could tell. Normally, this would be the point where I'd turn the tables. I'd find someway to get her on her knees, and one load later she would be mine. But this time was different. I couldn't bring myself to do that to her, I wouldn't. If I did, it would be pointless. It wouldn't feel the way it did right now. It would feel empty and hollow.

She began to pant, rubbing her now moist panties against my crotch. She was getting so into it! I did my best to match pace with her, grinding back against her with my groin to offer her some return of pleasure, but still she wouldn't moan.

I knew what I had to do. I had to make her realize that I was hers, just as much as she was mine. With a quick twist of my torso, she let out a surprised 'eep' just before her back hit the bed, leaving her beneath me.

As she stared up at me, I could see apprehension in her eyes. Did she think I had just lost self-control and intended to have sex with her anyway? Was she secretly hoping I would? Banishing both questions from my mind, I pinned her hands above her, kissing her lips as she let out a soft groan. "Vulpus…" she whispered.

"Don't worry. No sex. I promise."

"Okay," she surrendered, allowing my touch to trail down her arms. I kissed along her chin, pressing my lips against her jaw and throat, over and over again like a stamp, following down to her cleavage.

She took a sharp breath, waiting for me to do something there, but I had a more important goal in my mind. She gave a slight sigh as I passed both of her wonderful breasts, moving downward, lower still, until I reached her navel.

Her stomach was flat and beautiful. It was so perfect, I was certain that I could drink from it if I wanted to. Oh, and how badly I wanted to. But again, my mind returned to a different grail. One that awaited me at the end of this lewd and sensual quest.

Now positioned between her legs, I placed a soft kiss on her panties, and for a moment, her hands trailed downward to cover herself from me. She was still bashful. I began to kiss the inside of her thighs, massaging them with my fingers until she slowly felt more comfortable. "It's okay," I promised, taking her hands and slowly moving them away. "It's okay."

Like a timid deer, I knew that one wrong would move would send her screaming from me forever, but that was a risk I'd have to take if I wanted to show her how I really felt. This time, when I kissed her panties, she didn't move, but her breath became increasingly ragged.

I caressed her hips for a little longer before gently linking my fingers into the waistband of her panties and slowly pulling them down her stocking-clad legs. I trailed kisses behind them, all the way down to her calves before I removed the no longer needed article from her feet and tossed them away.

As my hands ran back up my body, her arms lashed out, quickly grabbing hold of my wrists with a tight grip. "Vulpus...I'm scared," she confessed. "I...I'm never scared, but right now...I'm…It's like flying without wind," she tried to explain.

The truth was I completely understood. I smiled up at her. "I'm scared, too," I admitted.

"But...I thought you'd done this sort of thing before. With Roxanne and Flannery and May…"

"That doesn't mean that this time doesn't terrify me," I replied. "I'm so nervous, you can feel my hands shaking, right?" Sure enough, my entire body was trembling along with hers, showing both of our anxiety. "I know that one wrong move will end this, Winona. That's what happened with May. I made one stupid mistake and she never spoke to me again. I don't want that to happen with you."

"I don't want that to happen either," she confessed. "If you want to keep going, you can. I want to try, but if you have become too nervous, or you feel like we should stop...don't keep going for my sake, okay?"

Again, I realized just how much of a perfect angel Winona was. I didn't want her for my own...I needed her. "I love you," I whispered, and I meant it.

"I love you, too," she answered softly.

I trailed my kisses back up to where my original goal lie. Already, her bare pussy waited eagerly for my touch, shimmering with pearls of arousal. Licking my lips nervously, I leaned in and placed one gentle kiss on her clit, softly sucking on it.

She took a sharp breath, her body going rigid from the pleasurable sensation. It was obviously unsure of how to react to such a touch, and with every gentle suck, the sensation would strike her anew, leaving her unable to become used to it. Each time was like the first time it'd happened all over again.

She caressed my hair, just like I'd done for countless girls before her, and I began slowly slipping my tongue into her slit, lapping at it affectionately. She, like Flannery, was a virgin, but unlike Flannery this wasn't an education experience. This was one of raw emotion, and I quickly showed her the difference between the two.

I ran my tongue along her hymen, causing her entire body to shudder before slipping my tongue through the flexible hole in the membrane. I looked up at her to see her eyes closed, biting her lip and with her back arched as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling to little avail. "Th-that feels so…" she began, her words trailing off into nothing as her mind silenced her tongue. All focus was on one thing, the warm muscle that presently had found its way inside of her.

I went slow and steady at first, alternating between gentle thrusts of my tongue and loving kisses on her clit, and when her chest finally stopped rising so rapidly, I knew it was time to progress. Still, she wouldn't moan for me. "Be mine. Please, be mine anyway," I silently pleaded as I continued my work.

My tongue explored deeper into her pussy. It was searching for something within her. It wanted the sweet spot that would allow me to hear the most beautiful sound in the world. When my tongue finally reached the small nodule inside of her, I pressed against it lightly, causing her to give a pleasured hiss.

It was then I became a mad man. I needed to hear that moan. I wanted her to sing praises to my name, and I wanted desperately, more than anything, to pleasure her. Her head tossed and turned as I assaulted her g-spot with the tip of my tongue.

Her legs were writhing in pleasurable agony and I could hear the sound forming in her throat, struggling to get out, but she was doing her best to keep it contained. However, that simply would not do, and I made it known by going at her g-spot with a rejuvenated ferociousness.

"Vulpus!" she finally moaned, her hips rising from the bed as she came in my mouth, her first orgasm by my hand, of what I hoped would one day be many. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, just as I'd anticipated, and as the throws of her release slowly settled, I slurped up her juices before slowly climbing her body to lay at her side.

She was panting as if she'd just run a marathon, and likewise her body was covered in sweat, but even still, I wasn't repulsed by it. It made her entire body glisten in the light, only adding to her beauty as she wrapped her arms around me. Without even a thought, she kissed me lovingly, savoring the taste of herself on my tongue as her hand slowly slipped down my body and into my boxers. What was she doing? I thought…

Then, my thoughts were gone. The softest, feather like touch on my cock simply plucked them from my consciousness as she began to stroke me. "Like this?" she asked me, placing a kiss beside my ear. I nodded, unable to answer. No blowjob or sex I'd ever had until this moment felt as wonderful as her touch did.

She smiled proudly at me before kissing me again. I held her in my arms gratefully, kissing her back as she continued to lovingly jack me off. "I've heard that it can be painful for guys if they don't get off...is that true?" she asked me as she continued stroking.

I nodded my head softly.

"And still, no sex?"

I shook my head.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I'm going to make sure you don't get hurt...so, even if we don't have sex, I still want you to feel good. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable for my sake."

I shook my head again quickly to banish the thought, gasping for air as she continued rubbing me up and down. She wasn't even moving quickly, but using a steady pace so that the pleasure continued to simply mount on itself.

We continued to share innocent kisses, my hand beginning to rub her in a not-so-innocent way to compensate. We lay there, stroking one another as our pants grew louder and louder. Soon, it became a competition. Neither of us wanted to be the one who finished and ended this, so we both tried our hardest to avoid cumming, speeding up with our partner in an attempt to keep up.

Finally, our lips parted as we let out a simultaneous moan. Her pussy clamped down on my fingers, soaking them in more of her cum as my cock oozed out the hot, thick seed that slowly dribbled down onto her hand.

We lay there gasping for air for a moment before she shared a smile with me. "Far better than sex, right?" she teased.

"Only because it's with you," I joked back.

With a smile, she brought her spunk covered hand to her mouth to lick it clean, but I quickly took her wrist and stopped her, causing her to look up at me in shock.

"Don't," I pleaded, fear in my eyes.

"Wh-why?" she asked.

"Just...it will probably taste bad. I don't want you to judge me."

"I wouldn't judge you," she swore, moving to lick it off again, but once more I stopped her.

"Please," I begged. "Please, don't taste it."

Staring into my eyes in confusion she finally slowly nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "I won't taste it." Grasping a tissue from the nightstand, she wiped her hand clean showing it to me with a reassuring smile. "There," she whispered. "See? Nothing for you to worry about."

I gave a sigh of relief, using another tissue to clean up the rest of my body before tossing it in the trash. "Thank you. I know it's strange...just...I'll explain it to you someday."

She beamed at me, snuggling against my body. "I'll make you a deal. You can tell me all about it, but only after you become the champion. Until then...just knowing you love me will be more than enough for me."

For a moment, I thought I was going to start tearing up again. "Okay," I agreed, nuzzling closer to her. "I hope you have sweet dreams, Winona."

"I hope you have sweet dreams, too, Vulpus," she purred back.

Turning off the light, the room was bathed in darkness. All I could feel was the warm softness of her skin against mine, but in truth that was all I needed to feel. That night, I slept better than any night before.

When morning came, it came quickly. Much faster than I'd wanted. Turning to see that Winona was still asleep, I smiled and gently kissed her forehead. As her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at me, a soft grin stretched across her lips. "Good morning, beautiful," I greeted.

"Good morning, handsome," she replied, sitting up and stretching with a yawn. "Where are you off to so early this morning?"

"Lilycove," I explained.

"Will you be participating in any contests?"

"Contests?" I asked.

"It's like a pageant for pokemon," she explained. "Trainers use moves in concordance with one another in order to impress the judges. Whoever gets the most appeal from the judges and audience, wins."

"Huh…" I mused. "I guess I could give it a shot. I can't very well be Champion if I haven't won the competition too, can I?"

She giggled softly. "No, I suppose not." As much as I hated the thought, I knew I needed to get going. Standing from the bed, I began putting on my clothes again, and once I'd straightened my hat, Winona grasped my hand. "Hey, it's still a few hours before the gym opens," she explained. "If you don't mind waiting...I'd like to walk you out of town. N-not that I don't think you can handle yourself just that...I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you have to leave."

"Okay," I agreed.

"Great," she beamed, hurrying to get dressed while I waited for her. Tightening her shoes, the two of us emerged out into the early morning sun. The grassy floor of the forest was sprinkled with dew that clung to our laces as we walked, and I had to admit I was glad to have Winona beside me. "So...last night was pretty hectic, huh?"

"Y-yeah," I agreed, not sure what else to say. "I mean...we solved a mystery. We'd just met and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend. We've said 'I love you' to each other. I mean, we've kind of skipped three months of dating last night alone."

That made her laugh. Her voice was still so angelic that it rang in my ears like a heavenly case of tinnitus. "Vulpus!" a voice cried out to me. Looking up, I saw Gabby waving frantically to me to get my attention, microphone in her hand. "Vulpus, your last shout out was astounding! Ratings have been pouring in. People love watching you fight!"

"Th-thanks," I replied bashfully.

"No, seriously man," Ty said. "You've saved our careers. The network was getting ready to pull the plug before you agreed to that first interview."

"Heehee, it looks like you're famous, Vulpus," Winona teased, nudging me.

"Holy shit," Gabby murmured, just now noticing the woman on my arm. "Aren't you Winona, the Gym Leader?"

"That's me," she grinned, giving a polite wave to Ty's camera. Gabby seemed so bewildered by it all, looking between the two of us.

"May and I...we split," I explained briefly.

"Long story short, Vulpus and I met and now we're an item," Winona grinned.

"R-really?!" Ty exclaimed. "This is the biggest celebrity scoop since Steve was overthrown as reigning Champion! Vulpus, the undefeated and Winona, the bird user taking flight into the world! This is going to make for some fantastic footage."

"How did you two meet?" Gabby asked quickly holding her microphone towards us. "Come on you've got to give us the inside scoop, please! You've been saving our butts big time, and this one may be enough to get us a promotion!"

"Do you mind?" I asked Winona.

"Not at all," she answered, nuzzling against me. "Vulpus and I met just yesterday when he came running up to my gym, all out of breath. He'd lost track of time and he'd forgotten that it was closing. I made an exception and let him into battle me, even though everyone else had gone home."

"Ooh! How did he do?"

Winona smiled. "He crushed me. Completely swept my team and he did it without losing a single moemon. It was incredible. He is a very skilled trainer."

"So, I invited Winona back to my hotel room," I took over. "We wanted to have tea, but all the shops were closed." I felt it was best to leave out the parts about Wally. Considering Winona's recount, she felt the same way.

"We talked almost all night, and then it just kind of...clicked. It feels like we were made for eachother."

"I don't mean to get off topic," Gabby commented, "but I can't help but notice the collar around your neck, Winona. Is that a new fashion statement?"

"See for yourself," she giggled, holding up the tag for Gabby to read.

"Vulpus' Girl," she read for the camera. "Wow, it seems love is really blooming here in Fortree. What do you think Vulpus? If you had to give one word to describe your battle with Winona, what would you use?"

I smiled at the gym leader, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush. "Romantic," I replied.

Gabby turned towards the TV with a large grin. "Well, there you have it folks! Looks like thousands of ladies and gentlemen are going to be heartbroken over this evolvement. Look out Hoenn, there's a new power couple in town and their names are Winona and Vulpus."

"...and we're clear!" Ty announced, flicking a switch on his camera.

"That was an excellent take!" Gabby cheered. "We'll air this as soon as possible! Seriously you two, you have no idea what this means to us! It's a huge deal! Now we just have to come up with a headline for your couple name. Winpus? Vulona? Ugh...both of those sounds like sexual innuendos."

"How about Winvul?" Winona suggested. "It kind of sounds like Wingull, and it combines the first halves of both of our names."

"Hey! Yeah! Winvul! I like it. Thanks again guys! We're off to the editor. See you around, Vulpus!"

"Bye," I waved as the two scampered off to their truck to drive away.

"Well," Winona sighed softly. "I guess this is the sad part, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

She held up her watch. "Gym opens in thirty minutes," she explained. "I've got to start heading back to Fortree City. I guess this is goodbye."

I smiled, taking her into my arms and kissing her lovingly. She returned my kiss happily and when we parted, I shook my head. "It's not goodbye. It's 'Until I see you again'."

She turned a bright red before nodding. "Yeah. Okay," she agreed. "Until I see you again, Vulpus." She leaned forward, placing one last kiss on my cheek. "Promise you'll be safe for me, okay?"

"Always," I agreed. "Don't go falling in love with any other strangers that you meet tonight."

"Shut up, jerk," she giggled, giving my shoulder a playful shove. "You've got my number in your pokegear?"

"Yep. I'll call you when I reach Lilycove."

"I'm looking forward to it."

As the two of us parted ways, we waved to one another before she returned to her gym, and I continued on my journey. Tightening my bag, my eyes fell on the distance, and suddenly the weight of the world felt a little bit lighter. It was as if I finally had some wind beneath my wings.

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 24

The road to Lilycove was an interesting one. There were times people seemed to lurk in wait, and other times they'd just be standing there staring off into space. To make things easier, the road forced me to pass the creepy Mt. Pyre, which was essentially a mass pokemon graveyard. The very idea of it gave me the willies.

As if the very thought summoned her, Sunako suddenly manifested in front of me with a loud 'Boo!' sending me stumbling back. She began giggling, doubling over from laughter as I quickly got to my feet and dusted myself off.

"Damn it, Sunako," I growled. "What is your deal?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Master…" she purred.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think we haven't been talking about some of your more interesting new life developments. You've taken quite a liking to this Winona girl, haven't you?"

"Shut up," I grumbled, brushing past her before she slowly landed beside me.

"Aww, come on! Dish! I want to know the gossip!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry about it! It's none of your business."

"Was Chiquita none of my business, too? Or should I just pretend that none of us saw you threaten to knock her up and then commit incest with your own freaky human/moemon offspring?"

I shot her a glare that told her to knock it off immediately, causing her to raise her hands. "Hey, no judging here, Master. I'm on your side, remember?" Sliding up next to me, she linked her arms around mine nuzzling against my cheek. "After all, haven't I always supported you, every step of the way? No one else has been on the team longer than I have, except for Toasty. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Yeah, it means you're useful enough to put up with your crap."

"Oh, I don't buy that for a second, Master. I know you like to act like a hard ass, but inside you're really just a big softy. Why, I even happen to know that a certain lovable someone has a fear of big bad ghost type monsters." She accented her teasing by gently pinching my cheeks with a giggle.

"I do not," I growled.

"Oh yes you do," she teased. "I have proof."

"Yeah, sure you do," I shot back sarcastically.

"Well, let's start with the obvious one: I'm the only fully evolved female on your team that you haven't tried to sleep with yet."

"Ha! You think it's because you're a ghost type? Ever think maybe it's just because you're annoying?"

"Of course not, Master. Everyone loves me," she cooed before hovering just in front of me. "So you're really denying that you're scared of us ghosts, hmm?"

"I'm denying it because I'm not," I protested.

"Then you're okay with the fact that you're walking into Shuppet territory?"

I froze, looking around us. Sure enough, scattered everywhere were small dark gray sheets. "Of c-course," I lied. "Shuppets aren't too scary."

"Well, I mean they're not me, certainly, but they can still be pretty terrifying. Ooh, I have a fun game we can play. Let's look under a Shuppet's sheet to see what it really looks like. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"No," I hissed. "It doesn't."

"Boo, master. You're no fun."

"Sorry, I don't like the thought of having my soul sucked out or whatever else it is these things do," I whispered. "Can we please go now?"

"Aww, don't worry Master," she purred, wrapping her arms around me in a floating hug. "You know I'll protect you from the big scary ghosts that go bump in the night."

"I'm not scared of ghosts," I growled at her, just as a meek voice called to me from below my feet..

"Erm...excuse me...you're standing on my sheet." I looked down to see the sheet staring back up at me. Immediately, my heart began to pound fiercely. "Hello," the shuppet greeted in a friendly manner.

I quickly leapt back from the thin as it floated upward in a small swirl, the sheet cascading around the form. "Very brave of you, Master," Sunako smirked. "But look at him, he's so adorable! He's got such a cute little sheet. Come on, just one peek?"

"What is she talking about?" the ghost asked, tilting his head slightly.

"N-nothing," I quickly lied. "We'll just be on our way now, so if you don't mind we'll…"

"Can I come with you?"

"That really isn't necessary," I answered, trying to get away from him as quickly as I could. The last thing I wanted was to end up swarmed by those things.

"But…*sniff*...if I don't get to come with you, I'll be all alone," he whimpered. "I feel like I'm going to...to...to…" Just as he was about to start wailing, and most certainly waking up the spirits around him from their slumber, I quickly threw a pokeball at him, capturing him and scooping it up before running as fast as I could.

 _Blook crawled into Vulpus' nightmares._

 _Species: Shuppet_ _Gender: Male_ _Caught on Route 121 (Land)_

 _Ghost Type_

 _Ability: Insomnia - Prevents Sleep_

 _Lax Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 26_

 _HP: 65/65 Sp. Attack: 41 Attack: 46_ _Sp. Defense: 21 Defense: 29_ _Speed: 35_

 _Moves: Screech (S), Nightshade (S), Curse (T), Spite (T)_

"Not scared at all, I see," Sunako tormented me.

"Why do you insist on making fun of me?" I finally asked, coming to a stop. "I mean, seriously. Don't you think I get sick of it? I get it, you think I'm stupid and a coward and...whatever else. I really don't care!"

"Meow kitty, retract your claws," she yawned.

"No! I'm tired of you pestering me all the time! It's not cute, it's annoying, so just stop it!"

She frowned, slowly sinking to the ground in front of me, shyly straightening her purple dress. "Oh...okay, Master," she murmured. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you."

"So long as you stop," I retorted, brushing past her. With that, she slowly walked beside me, her head down and her mouth shut tightly. After a few minutes of still not speaking, it actually began to bother me.

She wasn't making any quips, no questions. She just walked a few paces back from me, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. When I stopped again to look at her, it was then I realized that she'd been crying this entire time and I hadn't noticed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine," she murmured, averting her gaze to her skirt.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're acting weird."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine," she repeated.

I frowned moving towards her, but she shied away from me. Now I knew she was most definitely 'not fine'. "Hey," I whispered to her softly. "Tell me what's the matter."

"I don't want to annoy you."

"Sunako, I just meant to stop teasing me. You don't have to never talk ever."

"Still…" For a moment, I didn't say anything, simply shoving my tongue in my cheek in thought. "I know that no one likes me," she whispered finally. "I'm not cool like Toasty, and I'm not sexy like Atropos. I know you just keep me around because I'm good at battle. I keep seeing you take other moemon out for more attractive moemon of the same type. I also know you just caught an Absol and a Shuppet. I know you're just going to shove me in the PC and forget all about me."

"What? Sunako, I'm not putting you in the PC, and even if I did I wouldn't forget about you." She sniffed, the tears starting to fall harder now as she tugged on her skirt. "Also, that's not the reason I keep you around. You could be the most powerful pokemon in the world, but if I didn't like you I wouldn't bring you with me, and I wouldn't let you walk around with me out of your pokeball."

"You said I'm annoying," she murmured.

"When you're constantly teasing me," I gasped in exasperation. "You're not a nuisance." Again, she fell silent, not saying anything. I took her hands from her skirt, pulling them from the hem and sitting down while holding them. It took her a moment, but soon she did too. "You're right. I am afraid of ghost pokemon. I don't know what happens when I die, so the thought that pokemon just stick around as a different kind of pokemon...well it scares me a little. It reminds me that I'm not going to live forever. Pokemon may be immortal to age, but I'm not. When I die, what's going to happen to my moemon? What's going to happen to me?"

"You don't have to be scared of me, Master," she sniffled. "I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Oh, Sunako...I know that. I'm not afraid of you. Come here." Lifting her, I pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her thin waist and nuzzling her cheek with mine, causing her to blush. "Listen, Sunako. Yes, sometimes your teasing bothers me a little. It can be annoying but not _you_." My fingers wove with hers as I held her there. "You've been with me since the beginning, and you've been an amazing companion. I wouldn't give you up for the world."

"When I was in the wild, the other Sableyes didn't talk to me much," she murmured. "They always found me annoying. They said that my tricks were dumb...just like me. I tried to be more tricky and silly, and that's when I met you, Master. So when you caught me, I decided I'd keep being the way I was when you caught me. I'd be all sarcastic and just keep playing jokes on you and calling you names...I thought it was the only way you'd keep me around."

"I'm not going to get rid of you," I swore again. "You're as important to me as Toasty is, Sunako. I'm not going to bench you. You've never done anything naughty enough to warrant being punished, and you've certainly held your own more than enough times to have proven your worth to the team. You don't have to prove anything to me. You don't have to be someone you're not."

"Master…"

"Yes?"

"Why do you not touch me?"

"I'm touching you right now, silly."

"That's not what I meant. I mean...why won't you touch me the way you touch the other girls." Grasping my hands she slowly moved them to her breasts, placing them on them and holding them there as she leaned her head back onto my shoulder. "I thought if I kept teasing you, maybe you'd find me cute and look at me the same way you look at them."

I took a sharp breath, my heart racing in my chest as I held her there. "Oh Sunako," I sighed softly, massaging her breasts. "To be honest, touching my moemon, as you put it, has never been part of my plan. When I caught Clotho as a Wurmple, I never expected to have sex with her. I thought I was going to be with May forever. But when she broke up with me...well Clotho comforted me. Maybe I was the one in the wrong for seeking comfort from her, but the point is, the reason I haven't done anything with you is because you've never tried to make me do something with you."

"But...Chiquita…"

"Drugged me."

"Atropos?"

"Forced herself on me."

"Tara?"

"A result of Atropos forcing herself on me."

Sunako fell silent in thought, pulling my hands from her breasts and turning around to face me, her sparkling gem-like eyes gazing deeply into mine. "You deserve better than that, Master," Sunako whispered. "I love you, but I'd never force you to be mine. If you were doing it only because I made you...it just wouldn't mean the same thing as you wanting it for yourself. I've never met a man like you, Master. I know that sounds cliche, but it's true. You're so complicated and torn up inside about everything. There is nothing you do that doesn't cause you great pain, and when I see that hurt in your eyes, it breaks my heart...or it would if mine was still beating." She wrapped her arms around my neck, burrowing her face in my throat. "I'd wished I'd met you when I was alive, Master. When I was a human…"

I blinked in surprise. "You were a human?" I gasped.

"I understand if that makes me even scarier to you, Master," she whispered in my ear, holding me there. "But don't be scared of me...please?"

"What happened to you?" I asked finally, still sitting absolutely still.

"I don't remember much," she admitted. "I don't know my real name anymore, but I know I was a princess of some sort. I lived in a castle, a very, very long time ago. I used to be a spoiled, selfish thing. I'd lead men on to believe I'd consider them as a suitor, but the moment I was given their gifts and jewels, I'd shut the door on them. I loved gemstones, more than anything. One day, one of them decided they'd had enough of my games. They poisoned my food then they threw me into the bottom of a hole. When I woke up...I was a Sableye, and I couldn't stop myself from wanting to eat gems that were buried in that tunnel you found me in."

"I'm so sorry," I murmured, pulling her body against mine. She felt so soft and warm. I wondered if she realized just how warm she was when I held her there. "What is it like being dead?"

"It's cold," she admitted. "I only ever feel warm when you touch me, Master. It feels nice."

Without a word, I pulled Sunako's lips to mine. She gave a surprised squeak before closing her eyes and indulging in our kiss. Her fingers ran through the stubble that'd appeared on my cheeks over the course of our adventure, enjoying every touch and sensation she could feel from me.

When we finally parted, she smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Master," she murmured. "It was a wonderful gift. I'll cherish it forever."

I smiled too, lifting her in my arms as I stood. She clung to me happily, lounging in my grasp. "No, Sunako. Thank you," I answered. "Don't ever think that I don't appreciate you. In fact, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, but you can't tell anyone else. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

I leaned in close to her ear, before whispering, "You're one of my favorites." She turned a bright red and quickly gave me another tight and loving hug.

"You're one of my favorites, too." Swallowing her previous sadness, she wiped her eyes again before grinning brightly and pointing off into the distance. "Okay, Master! To Lilycove! And since I'm your absolute favorite Moemon, and no one else is, you'd better cherish me like a treasure! Don't even think about letting my feet touch the ground!"

"Psh, you wish! I can't carry your fat butt around everywhere, you know. Besides, can't you float? Don't pretend like you're some goddess or something just because I decided to be nice to you."

"I am your goddess, Master. I've seen the shrine you built for me. It was very adorable. The stuffed animals and the sculpture made of bubble gum were a nice touch."

"Yeah, whatever!" I laughed, and together the two of us traveled all the way to Lilycove, teasing and joking with one another. Upon our arrival at the pokemon center, she stretched out like a cat before smiling at me.

"Well, I suppose I'd better let you get some time in with your _other_ moemon. I know it must be killing you inside to not have to carry me for a little bit longer, but honestly all that hard work was making me tired."

"Shush," I chuckled holding up her pokeball.

"Bye Master," she whispered, looking around to make sure no one else could see us before quickly placing a kiss on my lips. "Behave, okay? Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I agreed, just as she disappeared into her pokeball. Once everyone was healed and restored from the training we'd done along the way, I decided I'd go check out the contests that Winona had told me about.

While doing so, I decided I'd take some time with Belladonna, the Feebas I'd caught. She was a little frumpy, true, and her red frizzy hair probably didn't win her much in the way of style points, but if the audience could see what I saw, I was willing to bet she could turn some heads. "Hello, Master," she shyly said to me as we walked inside. "What are we doing?"

"I wanted to enter you in a beauty contest," I explained. "I thought it may be fun."

"M-me?" she stammered. "Master, I'm not beautiful."

"Sure you are," I assured her. "I think you're beautiful anyway."

"You tell all of your moemon that though, Master," she protested. "What about the people watching? They're going to make fun of me."

"They won't do any such thing," I promised her, ruffling her hair. "Come on, let's go get registered."

"O-okay…"

Walking to the counter, I smiled at the receptionist. "Hey there, I'd like to enter the Beauty Contest with my Moemon."

The cute girl working at the reception smiled back at me, "Sure thing, sir. Have you participated in the contests with us before?"

"No, ma'am," it's our first time.

"Oh?" she asked, sliding me a clipboard to fill out. "Well in that case, congratulations. We're doing a promotion right now, so you'll be getting one of these." She pulled out a large container which held what looked like fruit candy inside of it. "This is a pokeblock case," she explained. "They're great for your moemon, and they'll increase their appeal using natural vitamins and supplements."

"Do they taste good?" I asked.

"It really depends on your moemon's preference. They're all sorts of different flavors, so if it likes one that doesn't necessarily mean it will like all of them."

"Huh… Well, let's see what she thinks," I commented, lifting Belladonna to sit her on the counter. Opening the case, I offered it to her. "Here, try one of these that you think looks good while I fill out the paperwork. It shouldn't take me too long, and try not to make yourself sick, okay?"

"Yes, Master," she agreed picking up a red colored block and sniffing it experimentally before quickly putting it back. As she sifted through them, the receptionist cleared her throat and nodded for me to come talk to her a little further away.

"Yes? What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just...are you sure she should be participating? I don't mean to sound rude, so I apologize if I come off that way, but it's just that this is your first time, and she's never done this before. She may not get many cheers in the first round of the competition, the popularity round."

"She's a little rough around the edges," I admitted. "But Belladonna is a sweetheart. There's something beautiful inside of her, I know it. I just want her and the rest of the world to see it, too."

"Okay," she sighed. "Sorry again. I didn't mean anything by it, but I've seen some pretty heartbroken moemon walk out of this place."

"It's no problem," I assured her, finishing up the paperwork before handing it back to her with a grin. "I actually really appreciate your concern. It means a lot to us both."

"All right," she grinned, running her finger over everything to make sure it was in order. "You'll be contestant number 4. The contest starts soon, so you should get her and help her to the side stage."

When I nodded and walked back to reclaim my moemon, I was shocked to see her mouth covered in a blue goop from all of the pokeblocks she'd eaten. "Oh my God," I gasped. "How many did you eat?" She held up nine fingers before popping another one in her mouth and then holding up ten. "Okay, you've had more than enough," I sighed, closing the case. "Come on, the contest is about to start." Tugging out a napkin, I carefully wiped away the food that had managed to miss her mouth. Once she was clean, I quickly helped her off the cabinet before pulling her after me to the stage.

With both of us standing on the stage, waiting for it to begin, I knelt down beside her, using a brush to try to get out the frizzled tangles in her hair. It was so wiry and wild though, it just wanted to immediately tangle back up with itself the instant I brushed it out. "I'm not so sure about this, Master," she whispered looking over my shoulder at the other three contestants. "They're all really pretty."

I looked over my shoulder to regard the other three. One was a Voltorb girl, whose metallic dress shined in the light from her owner polishing it. The second was a Linoone with ribbons in her hair, but I couldn't see her trainer on the other side of her. The third one was a very voluptuous Illumise who stood with a soft smile patiently for the contest to begin beside her trainer. "Hey," I told Belladonna, rubbing her shoulders. "You are plenty beautiful, do you hear me? You have just as much of a right to be here as any of those other moemon and don't let any of them tell you otherwise. I'll be right here with you, so you'll do great."

"Okay."

"Just one last piece of advice, okay?" I leaned down and tickled her, causing her to giggle. "Smile," I instructed her with a grin. "It's a little known scientific fact that all girls are at least 250% more beautiful if they smile."

"Thanks, Master," she whispered before giving me a soft kiss on my cheek. Lifting her in my arms, I allowed her to sit against my chest like a doll, her legs kicking slightly over my forearm as the Judge began the contest.

"Welcome everyone to the Lilycove Beauty Contest! Today, these four entrants will be competing in order to take home first place! You know how this works, folks! The first round consists of audience participation. Just vote for your favorite Moemon on the provided screens and we'll move on to the appeal round. Contestant number one is Mandy and her moemon Bolt!" A few cries came from the audience as what assumed were friends and family held up signs and cheered. "Contestant number 2 is Tania and her Linoone!"

Blood ran from my face as I heard the name. Tania was here?! God damn it, and she'd probably never let me heard the end of her smug bullshit. I doubted she'd try to jump my bones on stage, but that didn't mean anything about afterward.

"Contestant number 3 is Brett and his moemon Lumi!" This time the applause was deafening. I could see that Belladonna was getting more antsy, so I offered her a pokeblock on the sly that she popped in her mouth quickly. "Finally contestant number 4 is Vulpus and his moemon Belladonna!"

When we stepped forward, the crowd fell completely silent. They couldn't believe that I'd entered the contest with such a frumpy moemon. Her dress was like a red burlap sack, and with her thick glasses and tangled hair, there was hardly any 'beauty' that they could see. Then a miracle happened. Someone whispered, "Hey...isn't that Winona's boyfriend?" Suddenly the crowd began to murmur amongst itself, and we even got a few cheers from them.

"All right everyone, place your votes!" the Judge instructed. After a few moments, he went to sit at the bench before nodding to us. "All right, while the votes are being tallied, let's move on to the appeal! Trainers, be sure to use your pokemon's abilities creatively for the ultimate effect."

Standing in the wings, we watched as each Moemon went before us performing their tricks. The Illumise was definitely a threat, and I was shocked when the first trainer had her Voltorb explode in the middle of the performance. Once Tania and her Linoone did a two-girl strip tease, she had her moemon cast attract on the judge, and I began to grow as nervous as Belladonna.

I quickly gave her another pokeblock in hopes it would calm my nerves by proxy. It did not. "Next up, we have Vulpus and Belladonna!"

"Good luck," Tania taunted as she walked past us.

I would be damned if I let that skank win by shaking her ass on stage. "Come on Belladonna," I urged her, bringing her on the stage. When she stood there, staring into the bright lights, many of the audience members chuckled to themselves upon seeing her. "All right, Belladonna, use Surf! Bring it up into a pillar!"

She nodded, taking a deep breath before exhaling and bringing the water up beneath her as if it were a waterfall flowing in reverse. As she stood at the top, the audience's eyes were attentive. It was working!

"Belladonna! Use Splash, kick up the water droplets into the light!"

As she began kicking at the water, it created a shimmering effect in the air that trickled slowly down over the audience, causing them to smile in awe. "LOSER!" Tania coughed loudly from behind stage, startling Belladonna and causing her to lose her footing on the surf.

She began to flail her arms as the audience gasped, and when she finally toppled off, she was sucked back into the pillar before being spat out on top, completely drenched and with her glasses skewed on her face.

The audience began to chuckle at her disheveled appearance before erupting into full blown laughter that caused her to tremble there. Moving backstage I grabbed Tania, throwing her against the wall in rage. "What the hell is your problem?!" I hissed. "Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"Why did _you_ bring that hideous thing to a beauty contest is the better question," she snidely smirked before nodding her head to indicate that security had their eyes on us. With a growl I released her, going to return to my moemon's performance. "When my Linoone wins," she stated. "I'll be collecting my prize, from both the judge and you."

I ignored her. We could still do this. "Belladonna! Tackle into the surf!" Leaping into the air, she slammed down into the pillar, and for a moment just stayed there. I'd hoped that the water would launch her back out so she could do some sort of stunt, but instead...nothing. Until she began to glow.

The entire crowd seemed confused as they all leaned forward to watch, even the judge was curious as to what would happen next. I knew, however. This was an evolution! Her body began to change drastically. Her legs stretched out nice and long, as her once bland dress hugged her newly forming curves. Her tangled hair became less red and more strawberry blonde, unwinding itself to cascade down her back in luxurious curls.

My heart skipped a beat in my chest. She was absolutely gorgeous, even more so than Atropos! This was it! This was the beauty I'd seen inside of Belladonna and now it was coming out. The thick coke-bottle glasses fell from her face as she tossed them away, causing them to shatter on the ground needlessly.

Her hips twisted and turned as she arced her back, shoving her plump breasts forward and crossing her legs to give her a mermaid like appearance. "This is a world first folks," the judge breathed into his mic. "A milotic has appeared on stage for the first time ever, and God is it beautiful."

Cheers began to erupt throughout the crowd as Tania stood in the side lines, jaw on the floor in disbelief. "Belladonna," I cried to her, ready to finish this up. "Use Aqua Pulse! Combine it with Blizzard and Twister!"

"Yes, Master!" she sang, her voice like that of an angel as she slowly sank further into the water to land gracefully on her feet. Holding out her arms, the pillar exploded outward into billions of tiny drops of water as ice began to form between them.

Extending her leg to the side, she gave a graceful pirouette, lifting one foot to her knee and spinning on her toes like a professional dancer. As she spun, her eyes shimmered like diamonds, and wind began to rise up all around her. From the speed of her spins, it grasped the droplets and crystals and began to draw them in around her until she finally came to a stop.

One leg crossed behind the other, and both hands on her elegant beige gown, the girl who was too lovely to possibly be anything but a fantasy curtsied, causing the drops and and crystals to land on the ground around her like a shimmering shower of beauty. For a moment, the entire crowd was silent. They were far too stunned to even say a word.

"L-ladies and Gentlemen, I believe the Judge has come to a decision. Let's tally the results for the final score. Whoa! In a never-before-seen landslide, Vulpus and Belladonna have won the competition unanimously!"

Cheers began echoing through the stage as I quickly ran out to Belladonna, wrapping my arms around her waist, lifting her in the air and spinning her happily. "You were fantastic!" I cried to her, hugging her tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Heehee, I'm glad we won Master! I couldn't have done it without you." Leaning in she gave me a kiss on the cheek, causing me to blush as the crowd went even more wild. Taking the ribbon from the judge, I placed it carefully on Belladonna's chest before we both raised our hands triumphantly. The sounds of victory were sweet, and when we left the contest hall, I'd never seen a bigger smile on my Belladonna's lips.

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 25

Having returned to our room at the pokemon center, my mind was a tangled mess of thoughts. Having finished our performance, Belladonna decided that she wanted to take a shower, and so, without a thought, had stripped from her dress before my eyes and walked into the bathroom.

What I'd seen beneath those clothes was a heaven I could only have dreamt about, and though I had sworn myself to Winona, I couldn't even begin to recall her existence as I heard the giggling shrieks of my moemon as she leapt back out of the initially cold stream of water. "Master, it's so cold!" she cried to me. "Can you turn it warmer for me?"

I was up in a blur. I couldn't even control myself around the beautiful girl if her clothes were off. I quickly twisted the knobs, checking the temperature with my face flushed a bright red as she watched me.

When I turned to look back at her, I saw her breasts squished together with her hands folded in front of her and a gentle smile on her lips. God, those lips. The things I wanted to do to those lips were so dirty that she'd need another shower just for my thoughts alone.

"Do you have a fever, Master?" she asked me, a tinge of concern in her voice. "Your cheeks are so red, and you look like you're having a hard time concentrating. Here, let me check your fever."

I was frozen in place as she came closer to me, humming softly to herself in a way that would make the sirens of ancient mythology jealous. Placing her hand tenderly on my forehead, she slowly let it run down to cup my cheek. "Well?" I managed to breathe out, hoping she wouldn't look down and see the monster that had sprung up in my pants.

"You do feel a little warm," she admitted. "But you know the best thing for that is to take a hot shower. It will make you feel much better. You can join me, Master, and I'll even help get your back if you like."

I was out of my clothes in an instant, the slightly oblivious goddess already climbing into the shower. Closing her eyes, she began to allow the hot water to drizzle down every sensual curve of her body to run down the drain.

So gone were my thoughts and so raging my passion that I swore to myself I'd gladly bottle that water and drink it every day and night. Stepping in behind her, my eyes scanned her up and down. My cock was painfully hard now, it was agonizing. I had to do something about it, I decided and as my eyes fell onto her plump butt, I knew exactly how to find my release.

Moving closer to her, I lathered up my hands with the body gel before reaching around her in a soft hug. "Oh!" she yipped in surprise before giving a soft giggle. "Are you going to help me get clean, Master?"

"Yes," I rasped, barely able to manage to get out a sentence as I began rubbing the soap into her large pillowy breasts.

"Mmm, that feels nice," she smiled, leaning against me, pressing my hard cock between us without even realizing. "You're pretty good at massages, Master. Maybe after you could do my back too? I think I pulled something when I fell in the contest."

"With absolute pleasure," I swore, continuing to feel up the gorgeous woman. The things she'd be able to make me do, if only she were aware that she could make me do them. I would cease being her Master, and she'd easily be able to start being mine.

"Don't just wash there, Master," she reminded me innocently. "You have to clean the rest of my body, too."

My hands reluctantly left her breasts, but I had a new target in mind. Making large soapy circles across her stomach and waist, she wiggled her hips, trying not to giggle from the way my fingers apparently 'tickled' her.

But the moment my fingers reached her snatch, she gave a surprised gasp before grabbing my hand. "Master," she murmured.

"It's okay," I swore to her. "I just want to be extra thorough. If I'm going to clean you, I want to do the best job I can."

She hesitated for a moment but nodded and released me. "Okay," she agreed. "Just be sure you don't hurt me okay? It's very sensitive."

Oh, I had no doubt it was. In fact, as I began to lather up her clit, her body trembled in ecstasy almost orgasming immediately. As the juices dripped down her thighs, Belladonna remained quiet. She didn't want me to feel like I was doing a bad job, the sweetheart.

That's when I lost control. Shoving her forward, I squished her tits against the front of the shower, causing her to cry out in surprise. "Master!" she squeaked as she attempted to get back up, only to feel one of my hands roughly kneading her tit, the other making sure he cheek stayed firmly pressed against the tile. "Master, what are you doing?!"

"I'm giving you my prize for your performance," I ominously groaned, spreading her legs apart to press my tip against her slit.

"Master, what is that?!" she cried. "You're scaring me, Master. Please!"

"Don't be scared, Belladonna. I'm your Master, remember? Haven't I always taken good care of you?" She gave a soft whimper before nodding as I slid my tip inside of her. "This is a reward," I promised. "It'll feel good, you'll see."

"It w-will?" she stammered, just before my cock pressed against her hymen. She went rigid, letting out a soft 'Oh', before falling still. With no resistance from my now willing moemon, I released her head, slipping my hand between her legs to rub her clit over and over again so her cum would lubricate her tight passage.

As I began pushing against the thin flesh, stretching the hole over my tip, her thighs began to tremble as she bit her lip. "I know it hurts right now," I purred in her ear. "Just wait."

"I...nngh...trust you, Master," she swore. "Will this really help me to get clean?"

"Mmhm," I lied. "It'll make you feel cleaner than you've ever felt in your life."

"O-okay then."

Soon I was halfway into her virgin pussy, a long drawn out moan coming from her lips as she began to press back against me. She was starting to get into this too! To reward her for being so well behaved, I began to pinch and roll her nipples, making her moans louder and louder before with a sudden thrust, I pushed my cock the rest of the way in, making her cry out in surprise.

"M-master! That hurt!" she complained, but when I squeezed her soft tits, her complaints stopped and she pressed back against me further. Pulling out, I turned her over, shoving her back hard against the wall, as she looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

I placed my hand beside her head, causing her bottom lip to quiver in fear that I would hurt her again. This time however, my other hand grabbed her hair as I forced my lips against hers.

She let out a soft squeak of shock before slowly closing her eyes and kissing me back. "Mmm," she moaned into my mouth as I sent my tongue to invade her throat. She melted under my kiss, becoming putty in my hands and turning into the doll I so desperately wanted her to be.

Grasping her leg, I lifted it so I could press my cock into her pussy again. Now that she'd been pre-stretched I was able to begin thrusting into her, reaching depths I hadn't been able to before. Her breathing became ragged as she clung to me in response, her hand in my hair as well to make sure I wouldn't stop kissing her.

Eventually though, our kiss had to end. I wasn't getting enough air to continue my thrusting, and when I rested my head against hers, allowing our breaths to intermingle between us, I could tell she understood.

"You're mine," I told her firmly, thrusting even harder and faster. She began moaning loudly at this point, trying to rock her hips against mine, but unable to do so from the sheer pleasure that was racking her mind. "I want to hear you say it, Belladonna. You're mine and no one else's. You belong to me."

"I'm yours," she panted in agreement, wrapping her lifted leg around my waist to allow me a better angle. "I belong you to you and no one else."

"Are you a good girl?"

"Y-yes!"

"What do good girls do?"

"I...I don't kn-know…" she whimpered. I smirked, pulling out of her, causing her to whine. "M-master, I'm still...nngh...dirty. You can't stop cleaning me…nngh...now!"

"My cock has gotten dirty from cleaning you so much," I told her. "We have to clean it up first before it can clean you more." Grabbing her hair, I pulled her towards my throbbing meat. "You'll have to suck it clean. You'll know you're done when you taste the cleanness going down your throat, understand?"

She nodded, still breathing heavily as she opened her mouth, taking my cock in her lips. I knew it! Oh, God her lips were the best by far! They were so smooth and slick, I may as well have been fucking a warmer, softer pussy!

She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers, staying still like an obedient little girl as I fucked her mouth to my heart's content. Despite my surprise advance, I could see the joy of obeying me in her eyes and I knew that I'd never find something that was as great of a fuck as she was.

It took almost no time at all for me to cum in her throat, but I wasn't done there. I quickly pulled out, just as another spurt of cum flew from my tip to coat her face and tits with the sticky fluid. "Mmm...this clean stuff...tastes good…" she panted between moans, eagerly using her fingers to wipe it from her cheeks so she could hungrily stuff more seed into her mouth. "It's even better than brushing your teeth."

"I guess that means we'll have to do it every morning and night, won't we?"

"Mmhm," she moaned, standing up and pushing me back against the wall now. "Will you finish cleaning me now, Master? I cleaned your cock for you just like you asked me to. Please, please, please?"

"Sure," I agreed, lifting her in my arms so could slide her onto my large rod. She wrapped both legs around me this time, her arms going around my neck as I bounced her up and down. My balls slapped hard against her hips before I took one of her tits in my mouth, sinking my teeth into it and making her give a horny moan.

As I sucked on the round thick orb, she clung to me even tighter, and soon she was bouncing on me in just the right way that she was impaling her g-spot on my tip. Slamming out orgasm after orgasm for her, her eyes had closed as she moaned my name over and over again.

With a last final cry of pleasure, I released her tit from my mouth and thrusted as far as I could into her before cumming hard inside of her. For a long time, she and I just stayed there, pelvises mashed together, gasping for air in the aftermath of our passion. When at last, she had the energy, as I'd only kept on my feet by the grace of God, she leaned forward and kissed me passionately with a gentle groan.

"I love you, Master," she whispered sincerely. "I'm really tired now...more than I was before we got in the shower, anyway. Do you think I could take a nap with you?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," I agreed, slowly letting down from my softening cock. "A nap sounds good." It was then my legs buckled and the strain that I'd placed on my physique struck me, causing me to collapse into the goddess arms. Turning off the water, she smiled, holding me there passed out, my face in her breasts like a child.

"Come on Master," she purred, lifting me in her arms. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

By the time I woke up, it was already dark outside. As I stirred, my eyes opened to find myself in a tangled embrace with my Milotic. Carefully moving from her I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower again. I sat in the tub, legs pulled up to my chest as I contemplated what had happened.

For all I knew, I'd just created another Atropos. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I ever resist temptation? I'd had a horrible thought. What would have happened if Winona had checked her pokegear, only to find a voicemail from a pocket dial of me having sex with my moemon. I felt terrible. I felt ashamed and hurt and more than anything, I felt dirty.

I promised Winona I wouldn't break her heart. Could I ever keep that promise to her? As if to answer my question, my pokegear began to ring. I turned off the shower, and quickly reached for it, but instead of Winona like I'd expected, it was May. I glared at the display for a moment, before reluctantly answering it. "Hello?"

"Vulpus, it's May...listen, can you and I talk?"

Talk? "Yeah, what's wrong? Are you in some kind of trouble?" I asked.

"No, no. Nothing like that. You're in Lilycove, right? Could you meet me in about ten minutes in front of the department store?"

"Yeah, no problem," I agreed. "Are you sure you're not in any kind of danger or anything?"

"I'm sure," she sighed through the receiver. "I'll see you there. Bye, Vulpus."

Before I could even say 'bye' back, she hung up the phone. Standing up, I got dressed before looking at the sleeping Milotic. After an internal struggle, I walked over to her and gently shook her awake. "Hey, Belladonna. I'm going to meet May at the department store in about ten minutes. I'm sorry to wake you, but I didn't want you to just wake up in your pokeball."

She yawned sleepily, smiling up at me and giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Okay, Master. Thank you for waking me," she said before returning to her ball. Placing my fingers tenderly on my cheek where she'd kissed me, I sighed before strapping her ball on my belt and continuing out the door.

When I arrived at the store, May was already standing out front, leaning against the wall and waiting patiently for me to arrive. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, but I reminded myself that she wasn't mine anymore and I wasn't hers either. I belonged to Winona, now and that's how I liked it anyway. Even still...maybe she wanted to be friends again. If that was the case, I'd gladly take it.

When she saw me, I gave her a smile and a friendly wave. She waved back, but the smile was not returned. "Hey, May. What's the matter?" I asked. "You sounded kind of down on the phone."

She didn't answer my question. Instead she said, "I saw you won your contest today. I was rooting for you in the audience."

"Oh...thanks. I appreciate that. I'm sure Belladonna does, too."

May looked down at her feet. "I also saw your interview with Gabby," she murmured. "So you and Winona are a thing now, huh?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"That's good," she murmured. "She's really pretty. I can understand why you'd want to go out with her."

"May," I repeated, causing her to look up at me. "Something is bothering you. Please tell me what's wrong. We may not be together anymore, but I hate seeing you like this."

Her eyes glistened as she tried to remain calm. "You gave her the collar, Vulpus. You gave her _my_ collar."

"It wasn't your collar anymore," I protested. "In case you forgot, you threw it at me, just before you stormed off saying you never wanted to see me again."

Again May stared down at the pavement. "Even still…" she whispered. "It hurts me knowing that I was something you could so easily replace."

Now I was the one getting upset. "I'm sorry, _you_ were easily replaced?" I demanded angrily. "No May, you were not easily replaced! I have spent the entirety of the last month trying to beg for your forgiveness! I have done _everything_ I could possibly think of to prove I love you and that I was sorry, and every single time, you've demanded to fight me, then left in a huff when you couldn't win! Well last time was the final straw! You don't want me around anymore? Fine! You don't have me around anymore. Then when I find someone else, you suddenly have a problem with that? No one else can play with your toys, even if you're not playing with them, is that it?"

"No, it's not…" she tried to start, but I was so angry that I just kept going.

"You want to talk about replacements? How long did it take you to start dating Wally? How many days or weeks were you actually heartbroken before you decided to go out and find a new boyfriend?"

"I am _still_ heartbroken!" she argued. " _You_ broke my heart, Vulpus. Don't talk to me about heartbreak!"

"And why not?!" I demanded. "You broke my heart first, May. You were the one who ditched me to go fill out your pokedex, only guess what, you found out you're not so great of a pokemon trainer. You can't battle, you can't catch, so what do you do? You give me some sob story about how I ruined your life, when the truth is May, I was _happier_ when I was with you! I wanted you with me this entire time, but _you_ turned me down. _You_ tossed me aside. All of that was you! I told you after Roxanne, the very first damned time, that I was sorry. You told me to screw as many sluts as I wanted, remember that? I told you that wasn't what I wanted and that I wanted you, and what did you do?"

May was crying now as she buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

"No, May. You're not," I snapped coldly. "You're only sorry because you realize in hindsight that I was the best thing that's happened to you, and for a long time May, you were the best thing that's happened to me. So, to quote someone who's been a real bitch to me for the past four weeks: 'I'm not yours anymore'." I turned away from her and began to walk off. "Do me a favor. Delete my number from your pokenav. This talk is over."

"Stop!" May shouted at me.

I gave a soft sigh, turning around to face her. "Let me guess," I grumbled. "You challenge me to a pokemon battle. If you win, I have to break up with Winona. Oh, but, not get back with you. After all you don't love me. You _can't_ love me."

"V-vulpus," she stammered, her body shaking as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I ch-ch-challenge you to a pokemon b-battle."

"Oh, come on May," I sighed. "You're not going to win! You're _never_ going to win!"

"If-f-f I w-win you have t-to k-k-kiss me one last t-time," she managed to choke out. "Y-you have to t-tell m-me you l-l-love me, just one last time." I just stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me.

"May," I whispered hoarsely. "Please, don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to me. I don't want to hurt you, May so please don't make me break your heart again."

"If y-you win, I'll...I'll r-return to L-littleroot and r-r-release all of my m-moemon. I'll b-break up with W-wally and I'll g-give up ev-everything."

"May!"

"P-please," she sobbed, falling to her knees. "Please...fight me. I d-don't want to d-do this anym-more..."

"Get up," I said to her, blinking back my own tears. When she didn't move, I growled at her. "I said, 'Get up!'" She looked up at me from the ground, and I knew that it was the end. She'd given up hope completely. "Why?" I demanded. "Why wouldn't you just let me love you?! Why did you have to play so many games, May? I could have made you happy! Why was it so important for you to show me what an awful person I am?"

"B-because then…" she sniffled. "Y-you'd realize how m-much I m-m-meant to you. Y-you'd stop sl-sleeping around. You'd wait for me after the conference. M-maybe you'd surprise me...after. You'd be waiting with a ring...You'd love me forever and never want to be apart from me. I wouldn't be your pet or your slut...I'd be your wife. I'd be the woman you love."

I walked over to her, kneeling down beside of her. "May...look at me, please?" I asked softly. When she did, I gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "All I want to do, is make people happy. All I want for _you_ is to be happy. Take my hand and come with me...okay?" She looked at my hand for a long while, before sniffing and wiping her eyes on her sleeve before taking it. "That's a girl, come on," I urged her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her back to my room at the pokecenter.

I sat her down on the bed, helping her get her shoes and hat off before laying her down and tucking her in. "Vulpus," she pleaded. "Please...you have to make me quit."

"Hush now, May," I whispered to her. "You're upset right now, so you need to rest. Just relax in here for a while and try to sleep. I'm going to take a step outside. See, my stuff is on the table? I'm going to be right back. I promise, I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

She nodded, her entire body trembling. "O-okay," she murmured.

I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before stepping out of the room and calling Winona. "Well hey there, cutie," Winona answered cheerfully. "I saw your contest on TV. That was so amazing, and your moemon was absolutely gorgeous."

"Hey Winona, I uhh...I need to tell you something."

The cheer in her voice faded slightly. "Okay, Vul. What did you need to tell me?"

I took a deep breath, looking down either hallway. "I...I know what happened to Roxanne and Flannery. It wasn't Wally who did it either...umm...it was me." I could hear Winona's voice on the other line cracking up. "It's not what you think it is," I quickly interjected. "I never intended for it to happen. It started with Roxanne, and I found out that she'd become addicted to my seed when she swallowed it."

"O-okay," she murmured softly, trying to wrap her head around what I was saying. "And Flannery?"

"When I s-saw how happy Roxanne was the second time...I thought I could make everyone that happy. So I wanted to make Flannery happy, too. When I fought you though...I realized that I wasn't helping them. I was hurting them...and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you or that I wanted to be your boyfriend. I stopped you from tasting my cum because I didn't want the same thing to happen to you."

"Why are you telling me all this?" she questioned hoarsely.

"Right now, May is asleep in my room at the Lilycove Pokecenter. At first, I thought she may be immune from the effects, but right now, she's talking about quitting moemon and just leaving forever if I don't kiss her or tell her I love her."

"Did you?"

"No, no. I...I couldn't do that," I tried. "I umm...You've changed me, Winona. For the better, and I don't want to lose you. I know that I'm asking too much by asking you to have faith in me for the time being, especially since I lied to you but…"

Winona interrupted me. "Vulpus. I fought Wally today," she explained. "I confronted him about what happened with Roxanne and Flannery, and he told me he didn't know, but that he refused them both. I knew you lied to me, the moment he said it. I'm glad you're confessing to me now, though. I...I still love you, too. I don't want to lose you, so...whatever it is you need to do to be able to convince yourself to come back to me, please do it."

I smiled softly, leaning my head back against the wall. "Have I ever told you just how much of a wonderful angel you are?" I asked her.

"No."

"Well, you are. Thank you so much, Winona. I promise you, I'll come back to you. You still wearing that collar?"

"Haven't taken it off," she swore. "Good luck on your adventure, Vulpus. Call me every now and then, okay? If you start to miss me too much, you can always come visit me here in Fortree. I'll be rooting for you, baby."

"Thanks, dove. That means a lot to me. I'm going to stay here with May for the night, but I promise nothing will happen between us."

Winona sighed. "Don't make that promise, Vulpus. It's more important that May is happy than that you stay true to me. As long as you're still mine at the end of the day...well, then you should do whatever you need to."

My mind flashed back to my father and what he said about my Mom. This must have been what he meant. "I love you," I told her.

"I love you, too," she replied. "Good night, Vulpus."

"Good night, Winona."

Hanging up the pokegear, I slipped back inside to find May, turned on her side, having cried herself to sleep. Winona was right. I'd done this to her and until I could find a way to fix it, I had to keep her happy.

Slipping into the bed beside her, I carefully pulled her into my arms, holding her body against mine. Tilting up her chin, I gently kissed her lips. She sighed softly, stirring and opening her eyes. "You...kissed me?"

I smiled, stroking her cheeks. "Yeah," I answered. "I'm going to do everyting in my power to make you happy, May. If a kiss will make you happy, then I'll give you all the kisses you could ever ask for."

She smiled back at me, snuggling closer to me with a smile. "In that case, tonight you have to cuddle with me, and then tomorrow you and I will just stay in bed for a while, okay? We can go to the next gym after that. I promise, I'm not leaving your side until you're the Pokemon Champion."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I told her, but the truth was in my mind I couldn't wait for the day I cured May. When I did, I could be with Winona, and for the first time ever, maybe I'd finally be with who I was supposed to be with.

"Good night, Vul," May purred, reaching up to kiss my lips again.

I kissed her back before we parted. "Good night, May. Sweet dreams, okay?"

"Sweet dreams."

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 26

The first sensation I felt the next morning upon waking was May's lips pressed against mine. She was straddling my hips, her shirt half unzipped and a big smile on her face. "Good morning, Vulpus," she purred to me, nuzzling under my chin.

"May, what are you doing?" I questioned as she began kissing my throat.

"I'm wishing you 'good morning' obviously," she giggled.

"I mean why are you half naked and sitting on top of me."

"Isn't this how you liked to be woken up in the morning? A cute little beauty, straddling your hips and her lips massaging your sexy body?" She went in for another kiss, but I covered her mouth with my hand. "Oh…" she murmured. "I guess we're not back to there yet…"

"May, what about your father's conference? Aren't you supposed to be going there?"

"No," she huffed, turning up her nose at it.

"No? What do you mean, no?"

"I don't want to go anymore."

"So you did all that work, made all that effort, and you're not even going to share the results of your labor?" It wasn't that I was trying to kick her out, by any means. I just wanted to make sure she realized what she was doing.

"What does it matter?" she grumbled, rolling off of me to lay out on the bed. "I'm a horrible trainer. I can't fight. I can't catch pokemon. I'm useless, remember?"

I winced at her words. "May, I didn't mean any of that stuff. I was just angry and…"

"But you're right!" she interrupted. "I am useless! The best thing I've ever done was be with you and now I can't even do that. I hate myself for being so stupid. So one gym leader sucked you off, that doesn't mean anything. I very nearly sucked your Dad's cock when I first met him."

"You did what?"

"Nothing," she quickly back pedaled. "I guess what I'm saying is...even if we don't end up back together Vulpus...things feel better when I'm around you. I'm sorry, I know that's probably a little creepy, but it's true. You're so strong and I'm...not."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around her and drawing her close to me. "I know what you mean. For a long time, I felt the same way about you, May. Every time we'd have a fight, I'd want to go with you, but you'd just run off without me." Her features sank as she pressed closer against me.

"Well...now we can be together, right? May and Vulpus, best friends and adventurers together."

I chuckled to myself, giving her a playful kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, we'll travel together again," I agreed. "Our next stop is Mossdeep City."

"Umm...actually," she murmured, twiddling her fingers. "I do have one favor to ask of you first."

"Hmmm?"

"D-do you think you'd mind taking me to...ummm...Mt. Pyre? I promised one of my moemon I'd bury him there, so…" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small data chip, containing the data for her deceased pokemon. "Do you mind? If it bothers you, you can just go on ahead without me. I'm just...really nervous and I'd like it if you were there."

I was hesitant. Mt. Pyre was a graveyard containing all of the souls of the deceased moemon left to reside there. It was chilling to imagine all of the ghosts that were most likely lurking around there. Even still, the cute pout May was giving me was near impossible to say no to. "Okay," I agreed gently. "But do you mind if I log into the PC first? I promised my moemon that I'd spend some time with them before we left the city."

"Sure," she smiled. "Take all the time you need."

I gently smiled at her, scooting out the chair that was in front of the room's PC. Placing the VR headset over my head, I logged on, entering the box. When my virtual eyes opened, I found myself in shock. Something was definitely wrong.

I couldn't see anyone there. It was as if the entire thing was empty. That's when I began to hear sounds of panic. Looking around, I found Tara tied and gagged to a tree. "Tara?" I asked confused, going to release her. "What happened to you?"

She began shaking her head viciously, letting out muffled squeals before a pair of strong arms suddenly grabbed me, pulling me hard off of my feet and onto my back. "Hello, Master," Atropos purred. "Welcome back. Miss us?"

"Atropos, what are you do-hmmf!" She quickly stuffed her panties into my mouth, before tying a ribbon around it to keep it placed there like a gag. Just as I reached up with my free arm, another weight fell onto it, revealing Clotho was also in on this. My eyes narrowed at her as she smiled shyly down at me.

"Sorry about this, Master," she murmured. "This is for your own good though. You haven't been treating us properly, so you have to be punished."

"Mmf?!" I cried through the gag.

"So, the vile human hath returned," a voice hissed. Looking back over my head, I watched as Lillith, the Absol, came closer with a smug grin. "Well? How doth it feel, 'Master'? When I spoke of thy debauchery, thine 'servants' were more than eager to assist in thy punishment. Thou hast committed grievous sins against thine moemon!"

I gave her a stern glare, but she just walked over to me and kicked me in my avatar's virtual stomach. Thanks to the PC's technology, it felt just like I'd been kicked in real life. "Lillith, don't hurt him," Clotho pleaded. "You said you were just going to give him a lecture, make him take a time out like the others."

"Peace, dearest Clotho. Thy 'Master' is not in physical form. Tis only a detailed doppelganger. He feeleth pain, but do not worry thyself for his safety. He will come to no harm from my retribution."

"Don't worry Clotho," Atropos added. "Even if it did, Master can take it."

I began to quirm underneath the grips of my two moemon violently, trying to break free. I tried to give them the muffled command to release me, but they did not. How did this happen? The command matrix was supposed to make them do as I ordered. "Hast our ruse caused difficulty for thy mind, human?" Lillith smirked. "Thy commands do nothing if thoust cannot speaketh more clearly."

"What in the hell is this?" someone demanded behind me. Toasty! He had loaded in! "Release my Master, now!"

Atropos smirked as Toasty began to charge them. "Nice try, fire boy," she chuckled before exhaling a powerful stream of water that made him stop with a hiss, shielding himself from the pain.

"You heard him, release our Master," Chiquita cried out, charging in to absorb the brunt of the force for Toasty. "Toasty, get him free," she ordered as Titania, Sunako, and Ororo also logged in one after another.

"Oh, no you don't," Lillith growled, placing her sword by my throat. "Surrender you lot, or else thine master will findeth he hath a touch of light headedness."

I began squirming and making more noises, attempting to tell them that it wasn't real and that I'd be safe, but they all slowly lowered their arms in surrender. "Your turn, Clotho," Atropos sang, causing the butterfly to rise up, flapping her wings harshly until a greenish powder descended on my party, putting them all to sleep.

"Tieth them up," Lillith commanded. "There is still one more by my count coming."

"Belladonna," Atropos gagged. "The hideous little monster won't put up much of a struggle." My eyes widened they didn't know about her evolution.

I began to chuckle in my gag, causing them both to look down at me in shock. "Thou thinketh this is a joke, human?" Lillith demanded angrily. "Thoust are being punished for thy debauchery." The realization made me laugh even harder. She had no clue! Atropos and Clotho were upset because I wasn't sleeping with them, and she didn't even realize they weren't on the same side! "Stop! Cease thy laughter at once!" she shrieked, stomping her foot on the ground beside me. She was like a toddler throwing a fit!

"Lillith, here she comes," Atropos nodded to the light that was forming. I could not wait to see the look on there faces. Sure enough, as the beautiful goddess moved into the box, she beamed in absolute awe and wonder. "What?! She evolved…?" Atropos gasped, and upon realizing just how beautiful she was, I could see her heart breaking. "M-master used her to replace me," she murmured sadly. "How could you, Master?! You told me you loved me!" I rolled my eyes before giving her a harsh growl through the gag. "Well...let's see how your new pet stacks up to the original model," she growled, standing from me to rush her.

"No, Atropos, wait!" Lillith tried, but she was already charging the Milotic.

Belladonna looked at the rampaging Gyarados with curiosity before with a flick of her hand, sending her careening off into the pool where Nemo was bobbing happily nearby. "Is this some special training, Master?" she asked innocently. "Why did you order your moemon to attack me?"

"God and she's stupid, too?!" Atropos roared. "I'm not going to let her beat me! Clotho, quick, hit her!"

"Clotho?" Belladonna asked before seeing the colorful butterfly up in the air above her, preparing another sleep powder dose to put her down. "Oh! She's so pretty," she beamed. "Master, you never told me you had such pretty pokemon before!"

Atropos rushed forward, using her massive strength to strike out with a powerful fist at Belladonna, but she just gracefully twirled out of the way, kicking up a mystical wind to begin her Twister attack. Following along with it by spreading out her arm, she slapped Atropos hard enough to again send her flying back until she stopped, hovering herself in the air. Meanwhile, the swift tempest had scattered Clotho's sleep powder, making it impossible for them to drug Belladonna.

"You can't have my Master!" Atropos screamed at the top of her lungs. With tears in her eyes, she charged towards "I'm his most powerful! I'm his favorite! I'm supposed to be the one he loves more than anything!"

"That's just silly," Belladonna scoffed. "Master loves all of his pokemon! He just has different ways of showing it." Just as the Gyarados was about to strike her with all her might, the Milotic simply blew a kiss, sending powerful waves of water straight through Atropos' being. She wavered, trying to force her way through it, but Belladonna's power was just too great and she was throw away one last time, her mind reeling from the odd vibrations. "Your turn," she waved at Clotho before crafting a torrent of wind and snow that froze her wings solid, sending her to the ground to land with a clunk beside her sister.

Both of them squirmed to get up, crying to me for help, but Lillith still would not give up. "Don't move!" Lillith cried out. "I'll endeth his life, I swear it!"

"Why would you do that?" Belladonna asked. "Master is a nice human."

"Nice?" Lillith gasped. "Thou thinketh him nice?"

"Heehee, yeah. He gave me such a wonderful massage in the shower. Then he took me in his arms and made sweet love to me in a way that still gives me shivers."

"WHAT?!" Atropos boomed.

"Mmm, and his seed...it's so tasty. You can't even begin to understand until you've had a nice thick load run down your tongue and throat. It's the absolute best." Belladonna wrapped her arms around herself, cheeks flushed red from the reminiscence. "Mmm, I so badly want just another taste that it's driving me crazy."

"Th-thou hast...with...of thy own free will?!" Lillith shrieked in disbelief. "Then thou are as lecherous of a knave as thy Master! Thou too will be punished! Thy reckoning is at hand, foul harlot!"

Seeing my opportunity, I kicked my foot straight up, sending Lillith's blade from her grip and into the grass. I quickly rolled over, grabbing her leg with mine and sending her to the ground before ripping off my gag. "Atropos, Belladonna, restrain her!" I commanded.

Before Lillith could even get up, the two massive sea serpent moemon grabbed her arms and held her tightly as she began to squirm. "Atropos, release me!" Lillith demanded.

"I...I can't," she murmured. "He gave me a command, Lillith. I'm sorry."

"Art thou proud of thyself rogue?" Lillith barked at me. "Thou hast twisted the arm of thy moemon to force her to work against her will! Hast thou no soul?"

"Like you have room to talk," I shot back. "Besides, your little squad isn't as pure and noble as you think they are."

"What dost thou mean by this?!"

I looked over to Atropos with a smile, moving closer to her. "Atropos, I'm sorry we haven't spoken in a while. I know you're upset with me, but you'll be happy to know that things have changed. I may still come by the box every now and then to spend some one-on-one time with you. It wasn't because I stopped loving you, Atropos. Once my plan was finished, I was going to keep having sex with you. You don't have to be so upset."

"You were?" she asked softly.

"Of course," I told her, stroking her cheek. "Atropos, I've raised you since you were a little Magikarp. How could you ever think I would just abandon you?"

"Y-you're right Master," she blushed. "I guess I just wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry. Can I have a kiss?"

"A kiss?!" Lillith gasped. "Atropos hast thou taken leave of thy senses? He is the enemy!"

"He's not the enemy, Lillith! He's our Master, and I'll have you know that he is one of the sweetest, most wonderful Masters a girl could ever hope to fuck."

I smiled, rewarding the Gyrados with a soft peck on the lips. "That's my girl," I purred, ruffling her hair. "Now, put Lillith on her knees. It's time she learn who her Master truly is." Belladonna and Atropos smiled knowingly as they shoved her into a kneeling position.

"Wh-what are thou going to do to me?" she asked as my hands worked with my belt. Her eyes widened from the realization and she began to struggle harder, as I slipped out of my pants. "No! No, anything but that! I am a maiden! Thou surely are not so cruel as to defile a maiden!"

"Master is very gentle...usually," Atropos assured her. "He's not cruel, and he'll train you well to become a really good cock sucker."

Pulling out my hard member, my eyes zoomed in on my target. The soft plump lips of the prudish bitch who'd tried to mutiny against me. If she was such a fan of lessons, I had the perfect one for her and it was one I never got tired of teaching.

Going over to where Chiquita was tied up, I plucked a banana from her throat before peeling it with a smile. "What are thou going to do with that?" Lillith whimpered. "Is that to be thy tool for torturing me?"

"Relax," I assured her, kneeling in front of her. "Look, I'm not going to take your maidenhood, all right? I'm just trying to show you that I'm not such a bad guy."

"Thou speaketh lies," she huffed, turning away from me. Placing half of the small banana in my mouth, I turned her chin to face me and kissed her on the lips. She began to wriggle in the grips of my other moemon before I gently bit the fruit in half, leaving some in my mouth and some in hers.

When she realized that I hadn't done anything but kiss her, she looked up at me hesitantly before chewing and swallowing the fruit. "See? It's good, isn't it? I like to treat my Moemon."

"Giveth me treats all thou wants, but I will never submit to thy will. Thou art a monster, and nothing in heaven nor earth will sway me."

"We'll see," I chuckled, scratching her beneath her chin affectionately. She went to bite at my hand, but I quickly gave her the command, "No biting." Realizing she had no means of fighting back now, she let out a low growl of warning anyway in an attempt to look tough. "Good girl," I taunted, giving her breast a mocking squeeze.

"Thou art a bastard," she hissed, but I just stood up, running my hands through her hair. As the tip of my cock bobbed in front of her nose, her struggles fell still as she tracked it back and forth with her eyes. Sure enough, the fruit was already taking effect on both of us.

"That's right," I purred to her. "Keep your eyes on that cock. Doesn't it look tasty?"

"N-no!" she protested. "Never! Such a thing stinks! I would never allow thee to put such foulness in my mouth!"

"Good thing it's not up to you then," I smirked. "Girls, hold her chin."

"Master, can't you just make her hold it open?" Atropos asked.

"I think she'll learn her lesson better this way."

Atropos nodded in understanding, and together her and Belladonna stretched the struggling Absol's mouth open. "No! No! Noooo!" she begged as it came closer to her, until soon, her cries became the muffled sounds of my cock thrusting in and out of her mouth.

I grabbed her hair, gently pulling her up and down my shaft before nodding to Atropos and Belladonna that they could release her. Thanks to my 'no biting' command, she found herself at a loss for how to stop my unwanted penetration of her mouth. When she tried to stop me by pushing down with her lips solely, she found that by doing so it only made me enjoy it more.

She tried to flick at my tip with her rough tongue, but all that succeeded in was thick slimy drops of pre flowing over her tastebuds and making her retch. Finally, she attempted to open her mouth as wide as possible to prevent me from gaining any pleasure from her mouth, but she soon found that with my length, I could easily use her throat as a substitute.

"Give up yet?" I asked her, stroking her head. "You may as well. You can't stop me from enjoying it, so you may as well enjoy it yourself." She shook her head vehemently, but I just pressed my tip deeper until she gagged on my cock. "Finger yourself," I ordered.

Her hand trembled as she tried to resist the command, slowly lowering it between her legs until it had lifted up the hem of her dress, so that her other could begin slipping in and out of her pussy.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, but whether is from gagging so much on my meat or a general hatred of the situation, I didn't know and truthfully, I didn't care much either. The ending, I knew, would be the same as all of the others. She'd resist for a bit, then when my seed was down her throat and in her stomach, she'd come to realize just how wonderful of a gift I gave her. Then she'd do nothing but beg for more.

Her hand was moving incredibly slow. She was trying to find a loophole in my commands so she could still disobey. I knew how to solve that problem, though. "All right now, Lillith," I purred to her. "I want your to start fingering yourself at the same speed and depth as I fuck your mouth, understand?"

Her head bobbed up and down, but I could tell she wished it hadn't. "I wish Master would punish me this way," Atropos murmured to Belladonna, who'd also begun fingering herself.

Without replying, she turned towards the Gyrados, and roughly shoved her lips against hers. She moaned into the other moemon's mouth, pushing her on to her back so she could begin scissoring with the blue-haired beauty.

* * *

May sat patiently on the bed while I was in the PC, kicking her legs in boredom while she waited. She collapsed back on the mattress, her hair splaying around her like a chocolate halo, and she began to wonder the wisdom in endlessly pursuing her crush.

Since they'd first split apart, she felt like there was a piece of her missing. When she was near me, that hole felt larger and larger, flooding her with a great hunger, but she'd managed to swallow the feeling and push me away anyway.

The shoving me away was an attempt to get rid of the feeling. A silly attempt, she realized now, since it was clear that whatever was missing was something that only I could give to her. Wally couldn't provide her with what she'd craved, and though he always had some sort of romantic gesture, it just wasn't the same. She wanted both, she realized. She wanted my raw, unbridled sexuality. She wanted to feel like I didn't just want her around, but that I needed her, hungered for her, and most importantly, that I'd do anything it took to get her. She also wanted something else, too. She wanted me to love her. She wanted to feel the gentle things as well. Soft kisses, gentle caresses, and sweet nothings whispered into her ear.

She'd pushed it too far when she took off the collar. She felt like a dog on the street. When she had her collar on, she could be as far from her owner as possible, but still I'd be able to find her and they'd be together again. The instant she took it off, she stopped being my pet, and she began her life as a stray.

A stray's life was much colder than that of a pet's. It was a lot of hunger and wishing. Even if she managed to find some scraps that someone else offered, it meant little in comparison to the knowledge that she could have been happy and satisfied, but instead she chose to leave that comfort. That, May thought, was the hardest part. She couldn't blame me for this. It was her fault for leaving. I'd changed so much since we'd first met. When I told her I loved her and that I didn't want her as a sex slave, but to be with her she'd laughed off the notion, but now she kicked herself for not believing me sooner. Now I had someone else. Someone who made me happier than she ever could, and that realization hurt her greatly.

Suddenly, she heard my breathing go ragged. Wondering what was going on in the PC, she gasped when she found my cock, fully erect and begging to be released from its cloth prison. For a moment, she just stood there in shock. The realization of what I must be doing to my moemon made her bite her lip in confliction, but still that hunger only seemed to grow the longer she stared at my bulge.

Finally, she slowly unzipped my fly, reaching into fetch my cock, already dripping with precum. The glistening drops on the tip made her feel even hungrier for me, and licking her lips, she leaned down to give it a soft suck while she worked her way out of her clothes.

This was what she wanted. She needed this, more than anything. Climbing into my lap, she straddled her waist and taking a breath, she paused, realizing she didn't have a condom to use. After a few more moments of consideration, she shook her head and lowered herself onto my cock anyway.

If she became pregnant, she didn't care. In a way, it would be wonderful, she thought. She could pretend as if together we had created something beautiful, and it would be the most important person in her life. The more she thought about it, the more she was certain. She didn't intend on stopping until I'd planted my seed in her womb.

* * *

In the PC, I shuddered as I continued switching between fast rapid thrusts and slow, deep, penetrations. I may not have been the one fingering her, but by linking my blowjob to her fingering, I'd basically placed myself in full control of when she'd orgasm.

By this point, Absol was panting hungrily. Her mouth head strands of sticky precum and spit, stretching in random directions as she stared up at me. "Now what do you think?" I asked. "Do you like the taste of my cock now?"

Her chest rising and falling, she found herself struggling to speak, so instead she defiantly shook her head no. Behind me, I could hear the sounds of Belladonna showing Atropos a whole new definition of pleasure, but it seemed that Lillith would be more difficult to train than I'd anticipated.

I was through wasting time now. I would make her mine, whether she liked it or not. "Well, since you're not willing to do it on your own, I'll just have to make you," I sighed. "I'd so hoped you'd come to appreciate my cock for what it was worth, but now you've left me no choice. Now obey me my slutty little Absol and suck."

As if by magic, her lips closed around my cock and she began to slurp more pre from my tip. As I thrust against her, she she began to give muffled groans from my roughness, her eyes looking up to me, still glimmering from her tears. She'd stopped crying a while ago, but still the sensation of my member stretching her esophagus was one that made her eyes water.

"Mmm, yes...just like that," I gasped, cupping her cheek. "You're doing such a wonderful job." For a moment, she hesitated, staying where she was but not ending her suction. Then, slowly, she nuzzled against my hand. Finally! She was finally starting to enjoy it. I pet her gently, rewarding her for her enlightenment with a tender scratch behind the ears.

The sadness left her eyes as she began to slurp louder, moaning softly into my member as she rubbed her clit around and around in small circles. I began thrusting faster and faster. I wanted this little slut to cum all over herself and realize just how much she loved the way I was treating her.

She began to squeal into my thick meat, her spittle starting to drool from her mouth with the roughness of my pounding. I could see her fingers flying as her eyes rolled back, and when her body went rigid with pleasure and I could see the thrill of an orgasm in her eyes, I lost it and came. Thick white ribbons of spunk flew inside of her mouth, sticking to her teeth and gums, pooling on her tongue and even coating the back of her throat. "Swallow it," I ordered, seeing the reluctance beginning to return again.

I could see her body trembling to disobey. She didn't want to swallow. She began to gulp down very small bits at a time, again trying to show her defiance. Very well, if she wanted to play that game...I began thrusting into her again. I'd just have to give her the same treatment Roxanne got.

Everytime my balls slapped against her chin, a large dollop of jizz would be forced down her esophagus, causing her to start to cough and gag more. Every time she retched, sticky strings would pour from her lips to dribble down her chin, which meant that I'd simply have to keep going until I came again to replace the seed she'd lost due to her disobedience.

Soon, I was spent and she'd long stopped resisting against my cock. Her eyes were heavily glazed over, her fingers and the grass beneath her completely soaked with her cum from her numerous orgasms at her own hand. She looked up at me with a loving expression as I finally pulled from her lips with a pop, her tongue following after to catch the very last stray drop of salty seed.

"There," I sighed, watching as she gladly swallowed the remnants, her hands rubbing the excess into her breasts. "Now that you're going to behave, let's hear what you have to say about me."

"Mmm, this one is so...nngh...s-sorry for her...oh...disobedience, Master. How foolish she was to have accused thee of any sort of disgusting action. Thou hast opened her eyes to the true joy of pleasing this one's Master. Please, Master, this one beg's thee for thy forgiveness."

I smiled, sitting down beside her to pull her into my lap. "I forgive you," I purred in her ear, reaching down to still her hand that was still fingering her out of control. When I did, she gave a sigh of relief, and I slowly pulled it from her snatch before leaning forward and sucking the sweet cum from her fingers. She bit her lip with a delighted gasp, nearly cumming from watching the way I cleaned her sticky finger of her cum. "Now, mind telling me what all of that fuss was about, hmm? Just because you are a maiden doesn't mean the others want to be."

"This one is sorry, Master. The world is about to end, so this one has been very stressed as of late. Thank Arceus for thy wonderful seed, Master. This one is happy to have been able to experience thy affections, even if she will most likely die before doing so again."

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The death of all, Master. It is a shame. This one could have been happy with thy love and affection, though now it is most likely too late. _Teams of Red and Blue hath stolen orbs of two. To the highest mountain and deepest ocean, they scurry, flee, and constantly run. Each think the other will destroy the world, be it by fire or by sea. What they think only consists of two, actually is three._ "

A chill ran down my spine as I quickly moved her from my lap, standing to get dressed again. Teams of Red and Blue...Team Aqua and Magma are both up to something, and if Lillith's prophecy were true, it meant they were going to destroy the planet. "Active party, we're leaving!" I shouted, turning to look at Atropos. "Atropos, Clotho. Clean Lillith up, try to make her more lucid. Then untie all the moemon and apologize to each of them."

"M-master…?" Atropos gasped. "Wh-where are you going?"

I looked at her, tugging on my hat. "I'm going to save the God damned world," I growled before logging off.

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 27

When I opened my eyes in the real world, I found May straddling my body, leaning against my chest and breathing heavily. I was still inside of her, and while I had millions of questions, I knew that this was more important. "May, clothes on. We've got to go," I told her quickly, causing her to reel back.

"V-vulpus!" she squeaked. "I can explain!"

"No time!" I interrupted, helping her to her feet before quickly getting my clothes on and straightened out. I began packing up my pokeballs and backpack as she watched me curiously. "Well?" I asked her. "Come on. Hurry up and get dressed or I'm leaving you behind."

"What's gotten into you?" she questioned. "You're acting weird."

"NO TIME!" I repeated sternly. "Long story short, Team Aqua and Magma are up to something that will destroy the damned world and they need to be stopped, pronto!"

"Shouldn't we call the police or something?"

I let out a snort of derision. "The police? What are they going to do? Right now, we're the best bet. I'm undefeated, you're...well you're either coming with me or you aren't. Make your decision quick."

"Okay, I'm coming," she agreed, getting her clothes back on. When she was packed up, I held open the door for her ushering her out. "Come to think of it, I heard some rumors about Team Aqua hanging around the summit of Mt. Pyre. It's probably worth taking a peek."

"Fair enough," I nodded, walking swiftly down the road.

"Vulpus, will you please slow down? What's going on?"

"I told you. World's ending. Team Aqua and Magma are responsible. We've got to stop it."

"How do you know?"

"My Absol told me."

"Your _Absol_ told you? Vulpus, that's all just superstition! They can't actually predict disasters."

"Well, if it's all the same to you, May, I'm not taking any chances with the apocalypse, all right? I'd much rather make sure Team Aqua and Team Magma are put out of commission before they even get the opportunity to mess things up."

"Vulpus, you're scaring me," May commented as we reached the plateau. "Why are you so concerned about this?"

I frowned at her. "When I was on Mt. Chimney, these guys, Team Magma, they were trying to use a device to make the volcano erupt. If I didn't stop them, Fallarbor, Lavarock, Verdanturf, maybe even Rustboro, they'd all be gone. Tens of thousands of people, dead in a matter of seconds from flowing magma and pyroclastic flows. I stopped them in just the nick of time to prevent it from erupting, and trust me Team Aqua, as you've seen, is not much better. If these two are planning something on a global scale, it's bad news and it needs to be stopped. Period."

"Okay," she murmured, falling silent. "You said Team Aqua was going to Mt. Pyre? Why would they do that? The only thing that's there is a bunch of pokemon graves, ghosts, and dusty old shrines."

"I don't know," I admitted. "But it's up to us to find out. Come on." I grabbed her hand as Belladonna began to manipulate the waves, carrying the three of us across to small island. Returning her to the pokeball, I was glad she didn't say anything. Right now, I needed to remain in absolute focus and if she'd done anything to flirt with me or try to get me to have sex with her, I'd probably lose even more time.

Stepping inside, almost immediately we were assailed with a sense of gloom that was palpable. A few people were sniffling and weeping at gravestones. Some were shrine maidens, saying soft prayers to the spirits of the dead and others still were meditating in communal with the latent psychic energy.

Going to one of the shine maidens, I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but have you seen a bunch of men come this way? They have blue bandanas on, call themselves Team Aqua?"

She nodded, pointing to a staircase that let outside. "They went towards the summit," she explained. I was just praying for the old couple who resides there, protecting the shrine."

"Vulpus," May whispered as I was about to leave. "Listen...don't take this wrongly, but...I think it's best if we split up here. I'll go further into the tower and you go handle Team Aqua. I really need to bury my pokemon and if we have to rush out of here again, I don't want to have to break my promise, you know?"

"Yeah," I answered sympathetically. "Go do what you have to do, May. Meet me back here. Don't worry, if something changes, I'll call to let you know."

"Will you wait for me before leaving?" she asked.

I smiled. "Always," I swore. "Good luck, May."

"Thanks, Vulpus. You, too. Teach those monsters who's boss."

With that, we went our separate paths. I tore up the stairs of the mountain quickly. It was surprising how far it was to the summit, but I didn't intend on letting Team Aqua have any more time than I'd already given them.

Sure enough, on the way up, blue bandanas came into view. "It's the kid!" one of them cried. "The one from the weather station!"

"Stop him!"

As cries rang out from one unit to the other, I quickly sent out Ororo and Sunako, only to first be met with a Carvanha and a Zubat. "Seriously?" I scoffed. "Don't you guys ever learn? Ororo, shockwave! Fry those two!"

"Yes, Master!" she cried, her long gold hair bristling with electrical energy before it erupted into a pulse that crackled with power. Sure enough, the small piranha boy in the one piece bathing suit was zapped with the powerful electricity. Her body convulsed and spasmed before she fell still, now unconscious.

As Zubat swooped down towards Sunako, I called out to her. "Sunako, cut!" Dodging the small sightless boy, she made a quick swipe with her claws, slicing him up his back and sending him to the ground beside his friend.

Before the two even had time to admit defeat, I rushed past them and seeing their opportunity, they grabbed their injured moemon and fled the mountain. "Hold it right there!" Two more grunts snarled, standing in my way.

"Move it!" I roared, as Ororo and Sunako rushed in, ready to fight. As the grunts called out their Poochyena and Wailmer, they quickly answered in kind.

Ororo pounced on the Wailmer, holding the small girl down as she ejected electricity from her body. The Wailmer cried out in pain to its partner, but just as the Poochyena was about to tackle Ororo away, Sunako materialized in front of it with a smirk. "Tsk, tsk," she teased with a giggle, just before she vanished causing the Poochyena to go rigid.

Rolling onto his back, he let out a low howl of fear before collapsing, foam pouring from its mouth and Sunako reappearing beside me. "What did you just do to it?" I asked in shock.

"Showed it its worst nightmare mixed with its biggest sexual fantasy," she explained. "His brain couldn't make sense of it, so it just shut down for a little while."

I nodded. "Impressive."

"Thanks."

"Go, Carvanha!"

"Go, Zubat!"

"Seriously?" I asked. "Girls, clean it up. I'm going ahead."

"Yes, Master!" they cried in unison as I put my shoulder down, slamming hard between the two grunts who wheeled about in surprise. I was almost at the top. I could see a familiar figure standing there.

"Archie, stop!" I demanded, just as he bent down over the collapsed elderly man and woman, lifting a large crimson orb that gleamed with an unnatural light. Hearing me, he paused, turning to look at me over my shoulder.

"You're too late, kid. Team Magma has already come and gone. They may have gotten one of the orbs, but my men chased them off back to whatever hole they scurried out from. Thankfully, I can still get what I came for." He smirked, holding the artifact towards me.

"Archie, you don't know what you're doing!" I gasped in exasperation. "If you don't stop, you're going to kill the entire world!"

"No, that's where you're wrong!" he cackled. "Water is the source of all life, understand? The world needs more life! Once I'm done with this planet, water will cover nearly every inch of the world's surface, and with that, life will spring in abundance."

"You're insane," I growled. "I'm going to put a stop to you, I swear to God."

"Good luck with that, kid. Our plans are almost complete, and there will be nothing you or Team Magma can do to stop us. See you around, kid," he smirked, before running towards the edge of the cliff.

I ran after him, just as he leapt from the precipice, only to land on the back of his large Pelipper, and soar off into the distance. "Damn it!" I roared, just as Ororo and Sunako showed back up at my side.

"Master, the shrine keepers," Sunako reminded me.

Moving to the side of the couple, I checked their pulses to find they were still alive. Thank God. If Archie had killed them, I didn't know what I'd do. I gently shook them awake, causing them to both let out a low groan. I helped them both to their feet, before the woman gazed at the empty shrine with sad eyes.

"No...he took the other one, too," she murmured.

"Curse those heathens," the older man coughed. "If I were just a bit younger, I'd have been able to protect those orbs more effectively. Now, I fear we are doomed."

"I'm sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could, but I couldn't stop Team Aqua."

"No, do not apologize," the older woman assured me. "If you had not shown up when you did, who knows what would have happened to us. Thank you for that, my child."

"Archie said that Team Magma came here before him. Could either of you tell me what happened?"

"It is just as he said," the man informed me. "Team Magma came here shortly before his arrival and stole the blue orb from where it has sat for centuries. I tried to stop their leader from taking it physically, but he simply pushed me aside. I did, however, manage to snag this." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an insignia of the Team Magma logo before handing it to me. "Maybe it will help."

"Please," the old woman pleaded to me. "You must get back the orbs. They must never be separated for long! Find them and bring them back here before it's too late."

"I'll do my best," I swore.

"Oh...one more thing," the man requested. "Our Ninetales recently bore a child. We fear it will have too much energy for us, and the Ninetales has expressed its desire for the child to be raised by a loving trainer. Please, as a sign of our thanks, take it."

"I'll make sure it's well taken care of," I swore, gently picking up the egg from the man's hands. "I promise, I'm going to find the orbs. I know that the world is at stake without them, so you can count on me."

"Good luck, young man," the older woman waved to me as I turned on my heels and left. On the way down, I couldn't help but feel disappointed with myself. Now what was I going to do? How could I possibly find Team Magma or Team Aqua? I had no idea where either of them were hiding.

Returning to the main area, I found May, sniffling as she waited for my by the door. When she saw me, she brightened slightly, but still waited for me to approach. "Hey," I murmured. "How did it go?"

"I think she'll be really happy, now," May answered solemnly. "How about you?"

"Team Aqua got away with an artifact. Team Magma was here just before them, and they took another one. The two aren't meant to be separated, so now we have to find out where Team Magma or Team Aqua is hiding and reclaim the orbs."

"Well, whatever we do, I'll be right there beside you," May promised, before noticing the egg in my arms. "Who's this one you got here?" she asked curiously, gently placing her hands on its surface. The crimson colored egg seemed to respond to her touch, growing warm on contact.

"Oh, I promised the shrine keepers I'd find a good owner for it. It's a Vulpix. Did you want to take care of it?"

"M-me?" she stammered in surprise. "Don't you want it?"

I shook my head slowly. "I've got Toasty already, and once this whole thing with Team Magma and Aqua is over, I intend to continue on the road to the championship. I won't have time to take care of a child. I mean...if you're retiring, I thought you may want it, but if you're thinking about getting back in the game, then that's fine too. I can find someone else."

"N-no! I'll take it," she promised, grasping the egg carefully and hugging it to her chest. "Thank you, Vulpus. This means more to me than you realize. I really appreciate it." I looked at her in bewilderment, just as she moved closer to place a kiss on my cheek. "Come on," she ushered me. "I remember seeing one of those Magma guys on the Jagged Pass when I first caught my Torkoal."

"Oh! I completely forgot to mention, we found her!"

"You did?!"

"Mmhm. We named her Cinder, and Toasty has been helping her to recover her memories," I told her, as I summoned Chiquita. "All right. I'll head on to Lavarock. Where are you going to go?" I asked.

"I'm going to head over to Slateport. If Team Magma is in the volcano, maybe Captain Stewart has seen something in the ocean, you know?"

"Good thinking," I grinned. "Call me if you find something."

"Will do," she beamed. "Also...Vulpus?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for including me. I know I've been a bit of a bitch, so the face you're giving me a second chance...it really means a lot."

I sighed lightly. "Truthfully, May. I think we were both being a little bitchy. I'm happy to give you another chance. Thank you for giving me the same." She grinned brightly before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Go get 'em, Vulpus."

I gave her a small salute as Chiquita took flight. In transit, I could feel a wave of relief washing over me. Maybe what we really needed was just closure all along. I made it a point to myself that once I saw Winona again, I'd thank her so much for being so understanding.

As Chiquita descended onto Lavarock, already I could see the twisting rocky path up Mount Chimney. Something troubled me about this. If this was where Team Magma had their headquarters, why would they want to make it erupt?

I frowned, steeling myself and making the dangerous trek. I didn't have any of my moemon out of their ball here. The terrain was treacherous, and while I knew I could make it, I had a terrible image of Ororo or Belladonna laying broken on the ground thirty feet below while I stared helplessly. No, if there was going to be a risk to anyone, it would be to myself and myself alone.

When I finally reached the third ledge, the patch that was in my hand began to glow. The insignia was reacting to something nearby, and as I stepped closer to the wall, it suddenly opened, revealing a large tunnel that led into the Volcano.

What was this crazy place? Had Team Magma truly created their base in an active volcano? How foolish could they be? The heat was absolutely sweltering as I stepped inside, my eyes quickly adjusting to the artificial lights that had been strung all throughout the cave. Calling Belladonna to my side, we began to slowly creep deeper into the cave.

"Master, what is this place?" she murmured, her fingers trailing over a strange machine, one of dozens, that was set up to do...well to do something. I wasn't quite sure what yet, but I was certain it wasn't good, whatever it may be.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly. "Be on your guard. No doubt they'll have patrols everywhere."

No sooner had the words left my lips, I heard a gruff, "Hey! You're not supposed to be in here! Go, Numel!" Well, at least it wasn't a Zubat.

"Belladonna, aquapulse!"

The beautiful moemon took a deep breath before exhaling in a banshee like wail that flowed through a powerful cone of water. The Numel's eyes opened wide before it was slammed hard into the wall and pinned there for a small amount of time.

When it slumped to the ground, she and I ran deeper into the cavern. We couldn't afford to be caught out when he called for reinforcements. I was surprised just how far down they drilled. As we continued along the path, they just seemed to keep going and going.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling and we managed to look up, just as heavy boulder fell towards us. Belladonna quickly tackled me out of the way as the boulder began to groan behind us. "Oww...I was taking such a nice nap!" she whined. "What's the big idea?!" It was a moemon?

"Shh, shh," I quickly urged her, looking around to see if any of the guards had heard the noise. "Please. Please keep it down."

"Keep it down?!" she bellowed. "Is that all you have to say for yourself! You just knock people off of their beds then you tell them to shut up about it?! Is that it?" she demanded. The Graveler, it seemed, was not willing to quiet down.

"Look," I whispered. "There are some very bad people here. If you keep making noise, they'll know we're here and they will come after us."

"Yes! There are bad people here! Rude, bad, humans who look up girls skirts while they're sleeping and wake them up by shaking the roof they're sleeping on!"

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand to silence her, but she just kept making muffled protests, trying to pull my hand away. Belladonna quickly came to my side to assist me, leaning in to whisper to the girl. "Hey, if you stay quiet and behave, Master will let you suck his cock. So you need to be good and stay quiet, okay?"

"HMM HM HM?!" she screamed into my hand, now trembling with rage.

"Belladonna, what are you doing?!" I gasped. "We want her to be less noisy!"

"Sorry, Master. Your cum tastes so good, sometimes I forget not every moemon has gotten to try it," she giggled innocently, causing the Graveler to reel back one of her arms to strike at me. "Master, look out!" Belladonna cried, shoving me away.

While the rock pokemon's massive fist missed me, I also stumbled out of arm's reach, leaving her mouth open. "HELP! HELP! THERE'S A WEIRD MOEMON RAPIST AFTER ME!" she shrieked, causing me and Belladonna to cringe.

"Belladonna, shut her up!" I insisted. Just as the Graveler was about to cry out again, Belladonna grabbed her, roughly pressing her lips against the struggling moemon. The wild pokemon squirmed to escape her grip, but was stuck there as she silenced her. That was when I noticed the Graveler beginning to flail even more.

She was struggling to breathe! I watched as water began to drip from her lips, streaming down her body, and it was then I realized what Belladonna was doing. She was drowning her with her kiss!

"Belladonna, stop!" I quickly ordered, pulling her away and causing the Graveler to fall to her knees, coughing up large amounts of water onto the cave floor. "What were you doing?" I gasped. "You could have killed her!"

"S-sorry Master," she quickly apologized. "I started just using it to keep her quiet, but then her lips were really soft, so I didn't want to stop kissing her, and I guess I forgot to let her breathe."

"Well, I can't argue that your tactic was effective," I admitted, throwing my ultra ball and capturing the still panting moemon.

 _Opal kissed a girl...and didn't like it._

 _Species: Graveler_ _Gender: Female_ _Caught in Magma Base_

 _Rock/Ground Type_

 _Ability: Rock Head - Prevents Recoil Damage_

 _Jolly Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 30_

 _HP: 79/79 Sp. Attack: 31 Attack: 65_ _Sp. Defense: 33 Defense: 80_ _Speed: 31_

 _Moves: Rock Throw (T), Magnitude (T), Selfdestruct (B), Rollout (T)_

As we continued on, working to avoid the other patrols, we came to a corridor where two girls were standing guard. "God, they're recruiting girls right out of high school?" I gasped. "That's messed up."

"I have a plan, Master," Belladonna grinned.

"Does it involve drowning them? If so, that's a no-go." Rummaging around in her pockets, she pulled out two flasks that had a thick white liquid inside of them sloshing about. "Is that what I think that is?" I asked.

"Heehee, you're such a heavy sleeper, Master. I milked your cum at least three times while you were napping. It's not nearly as good as drinking it from the tap, but I remembered how you kept changing your mind about having sex with us, so I decided to keep a reserve, just in case." She passed me one of the vials with a smile, uncorking one herself and taking a deep whiff before a blissful smile stretched across her lips. "You take the right one, Master. I'll get the one on the left. Ready? Go!"

Before I could say a word, Belladonna rushed in quickly. I immediately went after her. Whatever, if she was in for it, I'd jump headfirst too, I guess. Sneaking up behind the girls, we swiftly grappled them. My arm wrapped around one's neck, causing her to try to cry out for help as I pulled back on her throat.

Her mouth open, I uncorked the vial of my cum with my teeth before pouring into her mouth causing her to sputter. I quickly covered her mouth with my other hand before giving her a commanding growl. "Swallow it." She hesitated for a moment but when I tightened my grip warningly, she did as I asked.

I let her go, causing her to quickly pull away and wheel around to glare at me. "Did you just make me drink your cum, you sicko?" she gagged. "You damned Team Aqua guys are the worst! Now you're rapists, too?"

Belladonna's girl agreed, stumbling back and sticking out her tongue. "Ugh! It's so gross," she groaned. "He made me swallow it too!"

"That's it, you're going to pay for that!" the first one declared, but I just smirked.

"Oh come on," I scoffed. "Don't tell me you didn't secretly enjoy it. Isn't that what most girls fantasize about? Some big, bad, handsome guy sneaking up behind them. He just grabs them from behind, holding them in his strong arms as he forces himself upon the innocent maidens?"

Already, my spunk was taking effect. I could see the confusion in their eyes as my words caused their hands to slowly drift between their legs. "Well... I mean, yeah but...it's different when…"

"Is it though?" I asked, stepping closer to them. For every two steps I took closer, they'd take one step back, and soon I stood between both of them. "I mean, I came here to shut down this operation, but then I saw you two beautiful ladies, and how could I possibly help myself?"

They began to tremble as I touched one beneath her chin, leaning closer to stare into her eyes. "B-but…" she stammered.

"What do you think?" I purred to her. "Do you really want to guard this base, or would you much rather have a bit of fun roleplaying, hmm?" When she didn't say anything, my eyes went to her friend. "Or maybe she'd like to go first. You'd be tied up, unable to do anything as I fingered her right in front of you. She'd call for help, begging you to not watch, but then I'd shut her up with a kiss."

To make my point, I went to the other one and gave her a light peck on the lips that made her swoon. "P-please," she panted, rubbing herself faster. "J-just let us go."

"But you wouldn't stop watching, would you?" I continued, ignoring the other girl's plea. "You wouldn't be able to take your eyes off your sexy friend. You'd see her slutty pussy, drenched in cum from a strange man's fingers as she slowly fell under his control. It'd make you hot and excited, and you'd wish you could switch places, isn't that right?"

"Please don't hurt us," the first one whined. "We're just grunts. We don't have any power. Our boss will be back in an hour… you can just get what you want from him when he gets back."

I grasped her chin with a smug grin. "I doubt that," I sneered. "Cause right now...what I want more than anything...is to see you on your hands and knees like a dog."

"If I do...will you let us go?" she asked, her fingers now flying across her clit.

"Maybe," I answered, grabbing her friend and pulling her to a chair. "Sit," I whispered to her, and she did so almost immediately. I quickly used one of the spare electrical cables lying around to bound her arms behind her before quickly tearing apart her clothes, leaving her completely exposed to the hot air. Already, I could see the glistening pool that was starting to form from our encounter.

The first girl slowly fell forward on her knees, slowly slipping off her clothes as she parted her lips in a hedonistic pout. She was so horny, I bet her nipples wouldn't be any harder in the arctic. "What are you going to do to me?" she panted. "I'm just an innocent little girl. You wouldn't hurt a girl would you?"

"Not if she does what she's told," I warned. "Now, there's a special little effect to my cum I didn't tell you both about. I also mixed in a very lethal poison. You've only got about ten hours left to live. If you value your lives, you'll have to find a way to ingest one another's cum. It's the only antidote for the poison."

"Y-you'd kill us?" the second girl asked, before roughly squeezed her tit, causing her to let out a phony whimper of pain.

"Truth be told," I purred in her ear. "I don't care if you live or die. You're both terrorists after all. What difference does it make to me? That's what you get for getting involved with these criminal types." Straightening up, I addressed the both of them. "I don't know how much cum is needed to be an effective antidote. So for both of your sakes, I'd recommend your slutty friend on the ground there makes good use of her tongue."

"B-but I'm not a lesbian," the one on the ground whined. "I don't like girls."

"M-me neither," the one in the chair gasped.

"Well...you'll have to decide which you like less: girls or your life. And don't forget, your friend will need some cum too. If the poison gets into her system...well...her cum will instantly trigger the poison and kill you too. Now then, if you'll excuse me girls, I have a world to save."

The first one immediately began lapping at the other one's pussy as she moaned out, shutting her eyes tightly and turning away as if she were being tortured. It was easy to tell by the smile on her face though that she was enjoying the sight of her little blonde free between her knees. "F-faster!" she demanded. "I d-don't want to die! Eat my pussy faster, you stupid slut!"

"I'm trying!" her friend sobbed, tears and cum staining her face. "I have to swallow some too! I should do it first since he gave me the cum first. If I die, then no one will eat you out."

"You selfish bitch!" the bound one hissed. "I swear, if you live and I die, my ghost is going to haunt your stupid ass for hogging all of my cum to yourself!"

"I'm doing my best," she whined.

"Well your best sucks! My dog licks my pussy better than you!'

My work done, I dusted my hands off and nodded to Belladonna to come with me. "Oh, but Master...I wanted to stay and watch."

"I know, me too," I sighed. God, I really hated having to save the world.

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 28

As Belladonna and I forged on ahead, we found that the rumbling beneath our feet was becoming more and more frequent. "We're getting closer to the drilling," I noted. "What the hell could they be looking for?"

"Master, I feel weird," Belladonna murmured, pushing closer to me. "I don't know what it is, but something is bothering me. I don't like this place."

"Do you want to go back into your pokeball?" I asked in concern.

She shook her head slowly, nuzzling closer to me still. "I'm just worried is all. I don't want you to get hurt."

"With you by my side, we'll be just fine," I swore to her, flashing her a reassuring smile. She nodded, sticking close to me as we continued further in.

"Ha! I knew it would be you," a voice called above us, just before a familiar man jumped down.

"Ah, Tabitha. How's that sex-change working out for you?"

"Shut up, you bastard! Tabitha is totally a boy's name too!"

"Yeah, so is Susan," I shot back sarcastically. "Now come on, Tabby. Tell me what you guys are really doing down here. Drilling into an active volcano? You're dumb, but you're not that dumb."

"It's none of your damn business, punk!"

"Beat it out of you it is then," I sighed.

"Go, Numel!"

"Seriously, am I the only person who understands type advantage?" I groaned. "Belladonna, knock 'em dead."

As the torrential pulse of water emitted from her lips, the Numel's eyes widened before being dowsed until she collapsed in a weakened heap. "Grr...you haven't won yet!" Tabitha cried.

"I swear, if the first person I ever lost to was you, I think I'd celebrate with a nice glass of bleach," I taunted. "Come on, send in the next contestant so we can just beat them down quick."

"Go, Camerupt!"

"Oh, for fucks sake!"

"Ha! Runnin' scared now, kid?"

"No! Just tired of you morons! How in the hell do any of you ever get as far as you do. Seriously, it's not a difficult concept! Water beats fire. Even toddlers know that. Belladonna!"

"Got it, Master," she agreed, blasting the Camerupt as she had the other one. The Camerupt gasped for air under the cascade, unable to breath under the constant stream. Soon it passed out, just as the its lower-evolved kin had.

"Let me guess," I sighed. "Growlithe? Vulpix?"

"You think you're so damned smart," Tabitha hissed. "Let's see how you handle this!" Throwing out his pokeball, it opened up to reveal a Zubat.

"...Yeah, I don't give a damn anymore. You know the drill."

The Zubat dove for Belladonna, but whipping herself into a frenzy, shards of water and ice were flung off of her body in a torrential whirl. As the frozen crystals shredded Zubat's wings, it tried to use echolocation to navigate, but with all of the chaff in the air, it had its wings shredded before blindly slamming into the wall of the cave at full speed, and crumbling to the ground in a heap.

"Had enough?"

"You wish! Mightyena!"

"Finally! See? It's not a type advantage, but it's not a disadvantage either. Finally, you're getting somewhere!"

"Mightyena, roar!"

With a lowpitched cry, Belladonna was flung back into her pokeball before one of the ones on my belt opened at random, calling out Sunako. "That's new," I muttered. "Well, okay then. Sunako, Feint Attack!"

"Ha! You declared your attack a feint? How stupid do you think my moemon are?"

Sunako walked up to him, cocked back her fist and punched the Mightyena straight in its nose, causing it to yowl in surprise. "I thought you said it was a feint," he whined.

"That was the feigned feigning."

"Excellent work as always, Sunako."

"Grr, that's it!" it roared, running towards her to bite her.

This time Sunako cocked back her fist, giving it pause, before she spun and kicked it hard in the jaw. "Feint attack!" she giggled.

"Stop doing that!"

"Make me," she teased, sticking out her tongue.

Mightyena let out another beastly roar, but this time, it would regret it as Toasty emerged. "Oh, you're going to get it now," I chuckled. "Toasty, Double Kick."

As Tabitha's moemon attempted to take a bite out of my Combusken, Toasty quickly shot his foot up, striking it in the chin. Now in place, he quickly slammed it back down, catching the creature's head on his heel and slamming it hard against the stone floor. "Looks like you're out of pokemon," he noted of the Magma Admin. "Tell us what we want to know."

"Hmmph! You're already too late! Maxie is performing our plan as we speak up ahead!"

"Thanks for telling us where to find him," I smirked, running past him and recalling Toasty. Rounding into the chamber, the entire thing shook again, and I could see a strange Moemon just sitting in the lava. "Maxie!" I demanded, rushing to him and summoning Belladonna. "I don't know what you're up to, but it stops here! I won't let you destroy the world!"

"Sorry kid, it's too late for you," he chuckled. "Do you know what moemon this is?" he asked, gesturing to the crimson-haired beauty. "This is Groudon!" he answered without waiting for me to respond. "She is responsible for the creation of all the forms of land. She and she alone crafted the mountains beneath our feet. With her power, I will make all of the volcanos of the world erupt simultaneously, and we will be victorious!"

"You dumb ass! That will kill _everything_. Are you out of your damned mind?!"

"No," he cackled. "I am merely able to see this planet for what it is! A desolate, sinful, waste of a shithole! Now, awaken Groudon! Obey your master!" Retrieving a blue orb from his coat, he held it up and as the light shined into it, it seemed to radiate outward, bathing over Groudon.

She stretched out, giving an adorable yawn and when her eyes opened to regard us, she suddenly became very angry. "What the hell did you just do?!" I snapped, grabbing Maxie by the front of his shirt. I was very close to throwing him to his precious Groudon.

"Groudon, handle this pest!" Maxie laughed.

But instead, she let out a bellowing roar that shook the entire mountain before jumping clear out of it. I was so speechless, I let go of Maxie.

"N-no! Groudon, come back! I am your master!"

"You stupid son of a bitch!" I cried, sending out Belladonna. "Send out your damned moemon so I can beat them and then punch you in your god damned face!"

"Go, Mightyena!" he hissed. "I don't know how you did it, but you've foiled my plans for the last time you little punk! Mightyena, take down!"

"Belladonna, water pulse!"

Just as she inhaled, the black-haired girl slammed her head hard into my Milotic's chest, causing her to cough on the water. The blow was so fierce, that the Mightyena stumbled back, gripping its head with a whimper. Recovering, Belladonna blasted the Mightyena, the combination of water and sonic vibrations making her grip her ears as she stumbled about.

"Mightyena! Takedown again!"

As she managed to right herself to charge Belladonna, she careened off course, and slammed hard into the metal railing between us and the pool of lava. She'd hit it so hard she'd knocked herself unconscious. "Moemon just seem to be beating themselves on your team."

"Go, Crobat!"

As the purple-haired girl emerged, her long wing like pigtails keeping her suspended, she let out a dark laugh. "Another meal for me, master? This one's cute."

"Drain the boy!" Maxie ordered. "Leave nothing left!"

"Right away, master," she giggled before rushing towards me, pointed teeth bared.

"Master!" Belladonna cried out, rushing towards me and intercepting her attack. The Crobat bit down on the beautiful moemon's neck hard, causing her to scream pain. I had to help her!

"Mmm! Master, her blood is so tasty," Crobat moaned before going back in to drink more from her.

"Belladonna! Blizzard, now!"

She weakly flailed her tail, already becoming dizzy from blood loss. As she did, she managed to kick up just enough ice and snow to make the crobat release her. "M-master," Belladonna whimpered as I ran to her.

"You'll be okay," I whispered. "It's okay, you're safe."

"You shouldn't lie to your moemon like that," Maxie lectured with a smirk. "Crobat, finish her off!" With a screech, she dove again, but this time I stood up and slammed my fist into her mouth with all the strength I had.

My eyes were seeing red I was so angry. Though she was biting down on my hand to try to counter it, I quickly snagged her by the throat, pulling my fist out easily. "You want something to drink," I hissed. "I've got something for you." I snagged one of the vials from Belladonna's weakened body and popping the cork from it, I poured it straight down the Crobat's throat. She began to cough and sputter on my seed, but with a tight squeeze to remind her the position she was in, she still managed to swallow most of it down.

"Wh-what was that?!" she gasped in confusion. "What did you just do to me?!"

"I hope the last time you had sex was a good one," I answered. "Because with what you just swallowed, you'll never enjoy it again. See you in your dreams." Reeling back, I punched her hard with a right hook, sending her to the ground.

"You can't do that!" Maxie roared. "That's cheating attacking a Moemon like that! I have half a mind to report you to the Pokemon League."

"Go ahead, dumb ass! You're already a wanted criminal! By all means, turn yourself in while I get a slap on the wrist."

"Grr...Camerupt, now! Attack his Belladonna while she's weak!"

"Belladonna!" I gasped as the Camerupt lifted its massive leg. I'd seen this before. I knew what was about to happen.

"Belladonna, surf now! Hurry!"

Just as he went for the earthquake, she lifted herself from the ground with a massive wave before engulfing the Camerupt with it, and causing it to become unable to breathe. It clawed at its throat, trying to escape, but soon it fell limp and I knew that was the end of it.

Belladonna collapsed weakly on her hands and knees. "Very well then," Maxie growled. "Since you attacked my moemon, I'll just strangle yours with my bare hands!" As he stepped towards her I returned her to her pokeball before he even had the chance.

"You won't lay a finger on her!" I shouted. "So help me, if you ever touch her I will fucking kill you!"

"You don't have the guts kid," he scoffed.

I stormed up to him, grabbing him by his shirt again. "Let me tell you something you son of a bitch. I damn straight disemboweled a man with a Taillow for trying to rob another man in front of me. Now I'm going to let you go, but only because I don't want my moemon's hands dirtied with your filthy blood. Now get out of here!" Taking the orb from him, I threw him hard to the ground.

"Damn you," he hissed. "I will get you for this!"

"Bring on your best. I will fuck you up over and over again."

With that, he ran away as fast as he could. With a sigh, I left to find a staircase that led up stairs to the exit. As I climbed them one at a time, I couldn't help but feel like crap. I'd failed. Groudon was free and that meant the world could be completely doomed. There was still some time though. Maybe if I got back both orbs, I'd put Groudon back to sleep again and this whole thing would be over.

Just as I reached the entrance, my phone began to ring off of the hook. What in the hell? Pulling it out, I realized that I missed a whole bunch of calls from May. "Hello?" I answered, picking it up.

"Vulpus! Where have you been?"

"A secret underground base of thugs. What are you wearing?" I joked.

"Shut up and listen for a sec," she said. "We've got a big problem here in Slateport. You need to get over here and you need to do it yesterday!" With a click she hung up.

Moments later, and Chiquita had landed me safely at Slateport's pokemon center. I set Belladonna to heal up in our room before going to find May. "Hey," I asked her, when I found her at the dock. "What's the big emergency?"

"Listen," she said, pointing to the crowd that had assembled in the harbor.

Captain Stern was being interviewed by Gabby and Ty about some strange new discovery he'd made. In the depths of Route 118, he'd discovered an ancient underwater cave that supposedly held some crazy powerful moemon. My mind thought back to the Groudon and I reeled at the realization.

"Holy shit," I murmured. "We can't let Team Aqua find out about this." I quickly ran through the crowd. "Shut off the cameras!" I told Gabby and Ty. "Quick, don't broadcast this!"

"Vulpus?" Gabby asked in shock. "Why the heck not?"

"Just trust me! Some very bad people are looking for that moemon, and we can't let them find out about…" There was a loud honk as a megaphone blared out.

"Attention Vulpus and Captain Stern," Archie cackled as he floated out of the harbor on the submarine. "Thank you so much for your vehicle! I am sure it will come in handy in fulfilling my plans!"

"Archie, stop!" I demanded. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh, but I do, Vulpus! I do! First, I'm going to go back to our base in Lilycove, and then I'm going to sail to route 118 and awaken Kyogre! With her power, we'll expand the oceans and the world will be teeming with life again!"

I growled as he escaped down the hatch. "Damn it!" I snapped, turning away from the banister. "Come on, May! We need to go!" I told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her after me.

"Vulpus, stop!" she cried, pulling her hand from my grip. "Vulpus, how long have you been fighting?"

"All damn day, and if I have to, I'll fight you, too! We need to get to Lilycove, now!"

"Okay," she agreed. "Just calm down, okay? It won't take us long to get there, right? If we fly there, it'll be just a few minutes. That sub, however, is not a speedy vessel. He'll take at least a day to get back. Once we get there, you need to rest, understand?"

"I don't have time to rest! Every second I let them go, is another second they have to potentially end the world. Team Magma has already unleashed some insane monster on the world, which went to who knows where, and that leaves me with only one chance to make sure another insane monster isn't released on the world! So come with me or stay, I don't care, but I'm going to stop them."

May sighed softly. "I didn't want to have to do this," she said pulling out her phone and beginning to punch in a series of numbers.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling someone who will be able to talk some sense into you, because it's clear I can't," she commented.

"Who are you calling? My mother? Please, May, I lost respect for her a long time ago. Love her to death, she's a sweet woman, but she stopped being able to control me the day she let my father get away with all his shit."

"Hello? Winona?"

Oh shit.

"Mmhm, this is May, Vulpus' ex. Yeah, he's right here. He just got out of a volcano with a heavily injured moemon and now he's wanting to run off to challenge a criminal organization by himself."

"May! What are you doing?" She cut me off by holding up a finger.

"Mmhm, I tried telling him that, but he's not listening to me. He wants to chase after them, even though they just stole a sub that won't get back to their base until at least tomorrow. But still, he wants to just run in, guns blazing, with no plan or back up."

"May, hang up the damned phone!" I seethed.

"Okay, I'll tell him," she replied before offering me the phone with a smirk. "It's for you."

"You seriously suck," I hissed before putting the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Vulpus, you need to rest," Winona stated softly.

"Yeah, but…!"

"Please," she interrupted gently. "If not for you, then do it for your moemon. If not for them, then do it for me. I'm sure that you can handle it, Vulpus. You're one of the strongest trainers I know. Even still, I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt because you rushed off on some crusade. I know this is important, but you're not worth anything to me or anyone else if you're dead."

I swallowed nervously. How was it this girl could make me feel so stupid? "All right," I whispered finally. "I'll rest. I'm sorry if I worried you."

She gave a slight giggle across the line. "I always worry for you," she replied. "Once you've stopped them, stop by Fortree and spend some time with me before moving on, okay? You'd better rest, because you'll need the energy for when you see me again."

I blushed shyly before smiling to myself. "Okay," I agreed. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Good bye, Vulpus. Tell May I said, 'thank you for calling me'."

"I will. Good bye, Winona."

With that I hung up the phone before passing it back to May. "So you'll rest, right?" she asked. "At least for the night?"

"Yeah," I surrendered. "But I want to do it in Lilycove. It's better to be there early for when the sub comes in. Also, and please don't take this the wrong way...I'd like my own room."

"I understand," she smiled. "You do need your rest after all. I'll see you around, okay Vulpus?"

"All right. See you later, May," I swore. As she flew off to Lilycove, I returned to the pokemon center where Belladonna had finished recovering from her injuries. I was certain that she'd need her rest too, so I decided to keep her in her pokeball for now.

When I did finally arrive at the motel room, the sun had just started to set. I enjoyed a nice meal at the pokemon center before laying down on my bed with a sigh. Despite what I'd told may, I hated that my bed felt cold and alone without someone beside me.

After considering it for a moment, I summoned Ororo before patting the spot beside me. "You're going to pet me, Master?" she asked excitedly.

"Only if you're good," I teased.

She quickly leapt on the bed, snuggling up against my body. As I began to gently caress her golden hair, she purred happily, nuzzling her head beneath my chin. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome," I replied. "I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together lately. We'll be storming the Team Aqua base tomorrow morning, so you'll be at the forefront with Chiquita tomorrow."

"Okay," she grinned, arching her back in pleasure as I lightly scratched the back of her head. Her eyes closed partially as she began to give soft mews to express her delight at being pet, and after a few brief moments, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips.

I was surprised by the gesture, pausing to regard her curiously. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Well...when we first met, do you remember how you told me you didn't want to do anything with your moemon? That's changed...hasn't it? I know that you think I'm cute."

"I do," I agreed.

"Well…" she blushed. "I think you're cute, too. I love touching you, Master and I love it when you touch me. I want you to touch me everywhere with every piece of you. I promise I'll be a good girl...just don't stop petting me, please?"

"Okay" I agreed. "But only petting, okay? We need to rest tonight."

"Yes, Master," she sighed, kissing my lips again. My fingers ran through her long hair, pulling her against me. She pressed against my shoulder, laying me on my back so she could drape herself over my body.

She began to run her tongue along my neck, leaving more tingling sensations just as she had when we first met. God, she was so cute. I couldn't even begin to help how much I was enjoying her warm body against mine.

For a long while, we just lay there together. As I stroked her, she happily rewarded me with more kisses, for which I rewarded her with more stroking. It was then she tugged away from me for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, but she didn't respond. Reaching down, she grasped her short dress and lifted it over her head, revealing her adorable petite body to me. Leaning forward, she allowing her hands to glide up my chest as she arched her back, pressing her breasts forward to tease me.

"It's much nicer to cuddle without clothes on, Master," she purred in my ear. "That way I can feel your hands everywhere." I gasped softly, turning to place my lips against hers while my fingers trailed along her spine. She sighed into the kiss, and when I reached the small of her back, she again stood up. "Don't you want to take yours off, too? You'll be much more comfortable, Master."

Well, I couldn't argue with that logic. Slipping my shirt off, I tossed it on the ground before squirming out of my pants and leaving me in my boxers. This time when she lay beside me, her electrifying fingers ran their nails along my chest, leaving pleasurable streaks in their wake.

I couldn't help myself as my cock began to harden from her touch. When she felt my bulge press against her stomach she giggled, kissing my neck and ear again. "It looks like Master also likes to be pet, hmm?" I nodded, my head swimming with desire . "Well, Master...I like being pet, too. Do you want to know my favorite place to be pet?"

Taking my hand in hers, she gently wrapped her lips around my fingers, moistening them with her affectionate tongue before slowly trailing it down her own body. I shuddered as the small glistening trail led to a stop, right on her panties.

When she released me, it wasn't difficult to take the hint. I slid my hand slowly the waistband of her panties, my spittle coated fingers affectionately smearing the liquid against her clit. A big smile stretched across her lips as she pressed against me more, holding me tightly around the neck while she enjoyed herself.

"Mmm, your fingers are like magic, Master," she mewed. "Please, don't stop. Pet me more."

I eagerly agreed, beginning to rub her faster and faster before slipping my damp fingers into her warm tight snatch. She sighed, kissing me again to savor the taste as my fingers moved in and out of her over and over again. I rolled her onto her back, tired of playing games.

I knew what she wanted, and as she looked up at me with excitement and nervousness in her eyes, I knew what I wanted, too. I pulled her panties from her, tossing them aside before opening my mouth to suck on one of her bright pink nipples.

"M-master!" she gasped as I ran my teeth against the sensitive skin. She went to wrap her arms around me, but I quickly grasped them and pinned them over her head with a smirk. She began to whimper, having wanted to pet me more, but if she were to pet me with anything, it would not be her hands.

I stared down at her, her knees hiked up slightly and her legs spread in a lewd display of submission. Already, her cunt was dripping from my earlier 'petting'. "You swore you'd be a good girl," I reminded her as I released her wrists.

She left them there as promised, swallowing nervously as I pressed my tip between her virgin folds. She was even wetter than I'd anticipated! It was like a sauna inside of her pussy and as I stretched open her maiden hood with my bestial shaft, she shut her lips tightly to let out a slight whimper. "I'm a good girl," she murmured. "I promise, I'm a good girl."

She began chanting it almost like a mantra as I slid deeper and deeper inside of her until my lips crashed upon hers, silencing her. She lay there obediently. Her body became my toy to play with. She wasn't a woman anymore, but a living, breathing doll for me to sate my desires with.

She loved playing that role, too. Her heart was racing at the thought of just laying there, allowing me to drink in my fill of her beautiful figure. "How does that feel?" I asked her, nibbling her earlobe as I pumped very slowly inside of her.

Her mouth fell open to respond, but she found herself incapable of speaking, her tongue instead lolling out as she began to pant in ecstasy. "More," she finally managed to gasp out. "I want more."

"You'll get more, too...in time," I smirked.

"Please," she begged. "Use me Master. Make me your plaything."

I obliged her, my hand cupping her small breast and massaging her sensitive nipples. They were so hard now, and her pussy was dripping so much that my cock may as well have been slipping into a warm cloud.

"Master, could you...mmm...lick me?"

I smiled at her, teasingly running my tongue along her neck to draw out a low whine. "Oh, did you mean down here? Is that what you want, kitten?"

She nodded emphatically, gladly accepting the pet name by pressing her hips back against mine.

"Then lay on top of me. If you want your Master to use you, then you'd better make it worth his while."

"Y-yes, Master," she gasped. Rolling over so I was on bottom and she was facing away from me. Straddling my face, she let out a loving moan as I ran my tongue teasingly along her slit. I allowed her to get away with enjoying it for a bit before I reminded her of her task by slowly pushing her head lower.

She gasped, rubbing her cheeks on my cock to mark it with her scent. She didn't want anyone to be confused by what part of me she wanted most, and after a few moments of her simply nuzzling my package, I flicked her clit to tell her to get on with it.

Purring, she grasped my cock firmly in her hand, opening her mouth wide to attempt to fit it in, but it was far too big. She could barely even get her lips around it, but like the obedient pet she was, she slurped its tip eagerly, trying to get herself to put more of it in in hopes of impressing me with her tenacity.

As I lapped at her cute little pussy, she moaned into my cock over and over again, wiggling her hips to try to feel my tongue everywhere inside of her, presenting me with and itch she knew only I could scratch for her.

I began to finger her as well, my other hand grasping her hair and pushing further downwards. Her mouth managed to stretch past my glans, her eyes watering from the sheer girth that was now heading from her throat. Even still, she wouldn't stop moaning into my cock. I hummed into her pussy, sending vibrations along my tongue that made her tense up before cumming with a muffled cry of joy.

Dipping my fingers in her honey pot, I reached down, smearing her cum along my shaft. The smell of her own pussy on my cock awoke some sort of primal urge in her. It was the scent of a competing female and as my beta, she needed to cover that scent with another of her own.

She braced herself before going all the way down my cock, forcing her throat open around the thick meat so she could suck it clean. Everytime she would bob back up, for air, I'd smear more of her cum on my cock, leaving her with the difficult task of cleaning herself from me, time and time again.

She paused at my tip, opening her mouth to gasp and run her tongue along my slit. "Master, am I good kitty cat?" she pouted cutely. "I'm doing my best, but it's so big. I don't think I could fit it all in."

"Keep trying," I told her. "I want your nose against my balls, understand? I want you to be able smell every bit of sweat and cum from the other girls."

She nodded, allowing me back to my task of pleasuring her while she did her best to do as I'd instructed. She'd managed to get it three fourths of the way, her throat taking it without gagging as she went lower and lower.

Finally, her lips were at the base of my crotch, tears streaming down her face from the way her body was telling her that she couldn't handle so much in her mouth and throat at the same time. She attempted to breath, instead getting a lungful of my musk straight down her throat that managed to cause her to begin dripping onto my chin once more. She was such a horny little slut.

As a reward for her dedication, I began eating her pussy again, one of my fingers now damp with her cum slipping easily into her virgin asshole. She began to gargle on my cock's flesh before her head instinctively jerked back, gasping for air as she tried her best to stay in control.

"M-master, n-not there! It's so dirty!" she panted. "Oh...but it...mmm...it feels so good...I don't…"

"Shh," I hushed her, using my other hand to push her back towards my cock. "Just keep sucking kitten. Don't worry about anything. I'll make you feel wonderful."

"Okay," she gasped in surrender, going back to just slurping on my tip. Deeming that acceptable for the time being, I resumed tongue fucking her pussy while inserting a second finger into her asshole. She was loving it so far.

With one hand stroking my cock, smearing her drool into my delicate flesh, her other one was clenched in the bed sheets, unable to deal with the way I was filling all of her holes at once. With a third finger, she opened her mouth to cry out from the way it stretched her anal sphincter, but no sound came out, save the high pitched gasp that came from her mind swimming in pleasure.

I wouldn't be done yet though. I was going to make her work for her master. I slipped in a fourth finger with some difficulty, her toned cheeks flexing in a mix of discomfort and mind shattering ecstasy. "Only one more finger," I purred to her, giving her a playful kiss on her clit.

"N-no more! No more!" she begged, but I could hear her need beneath her words. She desperately wanted it. Finally, with an amount of effort that was nearly painful for me, I managed to fit my entire hand into her asshole.

I was amazed by the way she struggled to stay on her hands and knees while her colon flexed, her body instinctively trying to drive me out, while her mind screamed for more. "Look at you," I complimented, using my other hand to stroke her hair. "Such a good little puppet. Let's see how far my arm can go inside of you, hmm? I bet I can get it past my wrist."

"M-master! It's so tight," she panted. "It hurts! Please...no...nnngh!" Her begging was silenced as my fingers began stroking the inside of her colon that bordered her pussy. "It's so full!" she squealed. "It feel so...ah!"

"If you really want me to stop, you'd better get back to sucking me off," I lectured. "I'm going to keep fisting you until you swallow my cum, understand?"

She let out a low cry as I began sliding deeper inside of my fleshy glove, trying desperately to get me off. She sucked and slurped and moaned into my cock, begging for my seed as she continued to cum over my tongue, again and again.

Her mind was too far gone, now. My fist in her anus combined with my tongue and the taste of my cock had turned her into a gibbering mess that was only good for being a slutty doll. After she came a second time, I bucked my hips upward, cumming into her throat and making her choke on my seed.

She began coughing and hacking as the ribbons of cum fell from her lips and tongue back onto my cock. "Ah...ah...ah!" she continued to pant, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back in madness of lust.

"Look at that, we're up to the wrist," I hummed. "You'd better lick up that cum you spilled." With a plop, I pulled my fist out of her now gaping asshole, as she hungrily lapped at the seed on my body.

She slurped up every drop, kissing and licking my cock to make sure every inch of it was clean before, with one final orgasm, she collapsed on top of me. "M-master, I'm so sore…" she whimpered.

"You poor thing," I cooed. "Come here, kitten. Cuddle with your Master."

She nodded, turning to lay her sweaty body beside mine as she stared lovingly into my eyes. "Am I...a good girl?" she asked.

"The best," I assured her, kissing her lips briefly before holding her in my arms until we both fell asleep. I had the feeling that tomorrow morning, I would need to carry her outside in my arms.

(Game Saved) To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 29

The next morning I woke up to an irritating and repetitive buzzing sound. I groaned, opening my eyes to slip out of the arms of my still sleeping Manectric. I began looking around for the source as I slid my legs from the sheets, only to find it was my pokegear. What the hell was it doing?

Picking it up, I turned it on to see that it was now almost noon. Damn it! I'd overslept. I began to hurriedly put on my clothes before shaking Ororo awake. "Ororo, you've got to get up, we've overslept!"

"B-but, M-master," she yawned. "I'm still sore from last night."

"I'm sorry, but right now, we've got bigger problems at stake than whether or not you can sit down. The submarine may already be here, and if it is then we've got twice as much trouble. Come on!"

"Yes, Master," she whined, stretching her body like a cat. Now dressed and impatient, I recalled her into the pokeball, causing her to let out a yowl of surprise before vanishing inside. I burst from the motel, rushing towards the coast. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why did I let Winona talk me into resting? Why did I let Ororo convince me to fuck her? Damn it!

Looking from the beach, it was sad how obvious Team Aqua's base was. With any luck, I'd be able to clear through them twice as easily with Ororo and Chiquita's type advantage. Belladonna surfed me across, and as we entered the cave, I realized just how much trouble I was in.

I waited patiently for the patrol to pass me before I leapt into action. Putting him in a choke hold, I held him there until he fell limp, allowing me to drop him indignantly to the ground. Rapidly slipping down the stairs, I found myself in an empty room. "What the hell?" I murmured, looking around.

This didn't make any sense. Where the heck did they all go? Calling out Ororo, I ruffled her fur. "Hey, can you sniff anybody out?" I asked. "There's got to be some sort of secret passage or something here."

"Master, there's electricity flowing through those white disks on the ground there," Ororo stated. "Maybe they are a lever of some kind."

"Maybe," I agreed, cautiously moving closer. As I stepped onto one, I suddenly felt my stomach plummet from under me, and yet it seemed like I hadn't moved anywhere. Light flooded my vision blinding me and when it faded away, I found myself in another room that looked like a janitor's closet. Stepping onto the pad that was inside, I found myself back where I'd started, standing before an incredibly concerned Ororo.

"Master!" she cried, throwing her arms around me tightly. "I was so scared! I thought you'd been disintegrated and it would have been all my fault!" I could see her eyes glistening as she tried to hold back her tears. She gave a slight sniffle as I comfortingly stroked her hair.

"It's okay," I assured her. "I'm safe, see? No need to be afraid. These pads are teleporters. I think they use them to try to make others get lost. We'll need to be careful when we go through them."

She nodded in agreement as we took the other pad, only to find ourselves warped into Team Aqua's cafeteria. As four members stood up, I quickly reached to my belt and pulled out Chiquita. I wouldn't be losing to these jerks.

"Get the intruder!" one of the women cried, each of them sending out a pokemon. Just as I expected, they didn't have much in the way of tough fighters.

"Ororo! Use Shockwave. Chiquita, Magic Leaf!"

"Yes, Master!" They cried in unison.

As the leaves on Chiquita's back began to glow, Ororo's long hair crackled with electricity, visibly arcing from the tips. The leaves fired out like arrows before rushing towards enemy moemon, seeking each of them out. Taking the opportunity, Ororo dashed between each leaf in a zig-zag pattern, bouncing off of each of them to strike the enemy moments before the sharp leaves embedded themselves into their flesh.

The pokemon were all injured, and just as the commands for a counter attack were going to be given, the leaves exploded in energy, causing the moemon to be scattered into all corners of the room where they slumped over unconscious. "You two hold him off," one of the men told the girls. "He gets distracted by women! We'll run ahead and tell Archie to start prepping to leave!"

Like that, they ran through another teleportation pad, vanishing away and leaving the women utterly bewildered about what to do now that they were out of moemon. "Seriously?! Fuck them! I do not get distracted by women."

"Master, you so do," Ororo argued.

"She's right, Master. You're pretty easily thrown off by pretty girls," Chiquita agreed.

"Well, not this time! This is my last opportunity to prevent them from doing something catastrophic. We managed to stop Team Magma...sort of. Team Aqua will go down twice as hard."

"Umm...excuse me," one of the female grunts spoke up. "We're women. You should pay attention to us."

"Really?" I griped. "That's just insulting." I went to move past them, but one of them wrapped herself around my leg, trying to hold me back.

"Come on, please?!" she pleaded. "If we distract you enough, we may get a promotion. You don't have to do anything, you could just turn around and leave. Who are we going to tell?"

"Yeah," the other one agreed, clamping onto my other leg. "Please, don't go after our boss, big scary trainer guy."

It took all of my strength, but I was still able to take one step at a time, even with their bodies clinging to me. They were pretty light, actually. Ororo and Chiquita watched in confusion as I nodded to them.

"Hey, you going to just stand there or are you going to help me?" I growled.

"You know, Master," Chiquita began, taking a bit out of one of her bananas before offering one to Ororo. "If you let them get you off, you won't have to worry about it in the future."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, if you were to cum, you wouldn't be horny for another half hour or so, right? It shouldn't take us that long to clear out the complex if it's as easy as our last fight."

"What's in this?" Ororo asked, having eaten half of her fruit, only for her pussy to begin leaking juices down her legs. "Oh God, this is one of _those_ isn't it?"

"Please! Like we've been using realistic time between ejaculations this entire story? You're crazy, Chiquita. Let's just keep going."

"But Master, look how horny Ororo is!" she argued, wrapping one arm around the lion-girl and shoving her other one between her legs to stroke her slit. As my Manectric began moaning loudly, I could already feel my cock stirring in my pants.

Noticing my hesitation, the two girls in front of me quickly began rubbing my crotch staring up at me. "Y-yeah! Look how horny she is! Don't you think you should put on a show for her to make her orgasm?"

"Yeah. If you don't that's borderline abuse!"

"Besides, we can make you orgasm, too!"

"Mmhm," the other agreed. "Come on, please?" She pursed her lips at me in a pout as she unzipped my fly. Her companion pulled down the elastic band of my boxers and pulled my cock out to grace it with a playful kiss.

"God fucking damn it," I grumbled. Grabbing one of the redheads by her hair, I quickly began pumping into her mouth with my cock. Her eyes widened as she looked up at me in shock that I'd turned so quickly. "I hope _you_ didn't expect to be in charge," I told her. "Sorry honey, but I'm not the subservient type. That's okay though, you will be."

She began to make small moans from my roughness as her friend watched in absolute awe. "My God, I can see it pushing into her throat. I knew you were big, but I didn't realize you were that...mmmf!"

"Your turn," I ordered, pulling back to begin humping her mouth as her friend coughed roughly, trying to get air back into her lungs after I'd fucked her throat.

"You're too rough," she wheezed, but I quickly shoved her face back into my crotch so she would suck and lick at my balls.

"Shut up. You asked for this, I'm giving it to you. Now don't stop sucking or the next place my cock goes is up your ass, got it?"

Chiquita was fingering Ororo faster now. My Manectric had all but given up trying to resist as she sank back into the Tropius. Her tongue had lolled out of her mouth, a gaze of blissful stupor on her face as she surrendered to the moemon's affections.

The girl on my balls moaned along as well, trying to excite me as her and her friend began a sexier version of Russian roulette. My dick's chamber was loaded, now all that remained was to see whose mouth I'd go off in.

After a few more thrusts, I switched back to the first girl, who squirmed in my grip, trying to avoid me plundering her sensitive throat again. As she gagged and retched, I glared at her friend. "You. Start stripping. Then, once you're naked, I want you to get behind this one and start fingering her. Got it?"

Too scared to not obey, she quickly stood up and shed off her clothes before sitting beside her friend. "Sorry Casey," she whispered to her before shoving her hand down the girl's pants. I could begin to feel the humming of her moans through my cock, causing a smile to spread across my lips.

"Good girl. Now then, _Casey_ , I want you to start fingering her at the same time. We're going to have ourselves a contest. Whoever cums first gets to swallow my load."

Both girls quickly began to thrust their fingers inside of each other faster and faster. It seemed neither of them were too keen on getting their throat painted white. "St-stop, Casey! You're going to make me cum!" her friend tried.

With a smirk, I pulled from Casey to shove back into the other girl's mouth, making sure to stay just as rough. She whined in protest as my crown stretched her esophagus, but Casey, now free of my cock began to stroke me with her free hand. "You bitch," she snapped. "You're such a traitor! You'd have made me swallow his nasty cum? Well, I'm going to make you swallow it by jacking him off. So how do you like that?!"

Her friend began crying out in protest, using her free hand to try to pull my cock out of her mouth, but with both of us overpowering her she didn't have a choice but to keep taking it down her tight throat.

As Casey stared up at me with whorish eyes, she continued fingering her slutty friend. "What do you think, sir? Aren't her lips just the softest? Mine are always chapped and rough, but this bitch practically has an addiction to chapstick."

She began complaining through my cock again, trying to make her case. I sighed, switching back to Casey, much to her disappointment. "I'm the traitor? You're the one who sucked off Brad while we were dating! Since you like being on your knees so much, you obviously are the one who wants his load more. Don't listen to her, sir, she's just trying to get out of having to swallow. The damn slut isn't even enough of a lady to finish the job. She's such a good cock sucker, but all she ever does is spit the seed on the ground like a wasteful cunt."

Behind me, I could hear Ororo cumming, but Chiquita just wouldn't let up. Hmm…"Chiquita!" I called. Soon, she plucked her fingers from my blonde kitten and released her to sink to the ground in exhaustion.

"Here, Master," she said, standing beside me with dripping fingers. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes. It seems both of these girls are not willing to take my seed. Sadly, I fear they want something that 'tastes better' or some such nonsense. I trust you have some fruit for these two girls to share?"

Her eyes gleamed as she reached into her bag to pull out a very large one. It was easily two feet long. "Will this do, Master?"

"Perfect." I peeled it, pulling out of Casey's mouth and holding it between them. "All right sluts, listen up. Rules have changed. The person who eats the least of this fruit gets my load. You can't use your teeth though and both of you have to go for it at the same time. If you bite it or try to do anything other than suck it apart, you'll immediately be disqualified and you'll find your stomach lining covered in a fresh coat of white. Got it?"

"Give it to me!" Casey shouted, immediately taking one end into her mouth. Not to be outdone, her friend grabbed the other end and began attempting to take as much of it as she could into her own mouth.

I watched in excitement as both girls immediately deep throated the banana, smashing their lips together hungrilly as they both began to slurp at it. They were both trying to suck it from the other one's mouth, and I could even see it gliding back and forth barely between their lips.

"Heehee, that's a good plan, Master," Chiquita beamed pressing herself against me.

"Shut up, you fruity skank. This is your fault, so I'm cumming in your mouth first. You're going to be the one to give the prize to the loser, got it?"

"Okay," she whined. I knew that she was more upset that she wouldn't be getting to swallow it, but still she obediently began to suck on my cock. Sure enough, my moemon was far better trained than the other two were. She knew just the right places to lick to drive me wild, and with the drugged pieces of fruit still on her tongue, it only made me go wilder.

The two girls began to shudder as they drove each other to orgasm again and again. It was good for them that the rules had changed or else they'd both be taking my load. I still wasn't convinced to not do that anyway.

Both of the girls were gagging, trying to get air as they roughly made out with one another around the fruit. When one would give up room to the breathe, the other would take more of it and began slurping twice as hard, only to have to in turn go back more to catch her own breath and allowing the other to take more in. Back and forth they did this until finally, the fruit lost its strength and snapped in two, causing them to cry out before chewing it up and swallowing what was in their mouthes.

They finished at almost the exact same time, offering me their tongues as proof. Watching the way they shiftily eyed one another as the banana's effects began to take hold brought me over the edge, and so I flooded Chiquita's mouth full fo cum, having to remind myself not to shove it down her throat instead.

She ballooned out her cheeks, and even still some cum dripped down her chin as she whined in disappointment of not being able to keep it to herself. "Hmm, both of these sluts did pretty well. Fuck it, they both win. Give them their prize Chiquita."

"Wh-what?!" they both cried, trying to escape. Chiquita had other ideas though. Two vines whipped forth, binding their waists and holding them in position. Four others wrapped around their breasts, squeezing tightly like boa constrictors and causing them to cry out in pain.

Pulling them to her, she held them there, panting and wheezing, before hovering over their open mouths to drizzle the mutated seed into their throats, one at a time. Seeing they were about to spit it back out, she smirked, using a trick she'd seen me do to force her vines down their throats and shoving the seed into their stomachs. I was amazed by how far she drove the vines down, going past their throats and all the way to their stomach.

The two of them were horrified as they gagged and retched from their body's attempt to eject the foreign objects, but Chiquita just kept her tentacles there, even giving them a slight wiggle to tickle their insides. Both girls became flushed in their cheeks, my seed turning them both into eager cum whores.

Tucking myself away, I recalled the sleeping Ororo. She could use a break. "All right, Chiquita. Let them go."

"N-not yet, Master! I'm s-so close!"

"Close? Close to what?"

As if to answer my question, large bulges began to ripple up the vines to the two girls' mouths, forcing their jaws apart and trailing visibly down their throats in big gulps. Chiquita moaned loudly, her eyes rolling back as she just kept pumping the mysterious contents directly into their stomachs.

When at last, they were so pumped full of liquids that their stomachs bulged as if they were pregnant, Chiquita pulled her vines away before making sure to lick the ones that had gone in their mouths clean.

The girls were drooling now, staring at one another before pulling together and roughly shoving their tongues into each other's mouth. The puddle of cum beneath them just continued to grow as they explored one another's body.

"What did you just do?" I asked in awe.

"I gave them my banana juice, Master. Isn't it wonderful?"

I couldn't help but nod as the horny sluts rolled around on the ground. It was then I remembered my mission. "God fucking damn it!" I growled. "Come on, Chiquita! No more distractions! We have to stop Archie!"

"Yes, Master!" she agreed, following me on to the teleportation pad and to the next room.

I found myself staring at three bridges, each one containing three teleportation pads each. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" I screamed. I began running frantically back and forth, teleporting to the various pads which were all connected to one another before finally, I somehow ended up back in the position I'd started.

"Here, Master. Let me. I watched you, so I know which ones go where. Follow my examples. She hummed softly, and began to tell me her mnemonic for remembering it. "It's just a jump to the left." Poof, she appeared further ahead. "Then a step to the right." Moving to the center platform, she teleported again. "With your hands on your hips, you bring your knees in tight." She quickly bent her legs together and cartwheeled onto the left platform again, which teleported her to another. "But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane!" As she humped her way to the next pad, she was then transported to the far end of the room, hands raised in the air. "Get that?" she gasped, her chest rising and falling.

"I think so," I murmured. "It's just a jump to the left. Then a step to the right. With your hands on your hips, you bring your knees in tight. But it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane." With the last thrust, I appeared beside Chiquita, only to find my final pelvic thrust had caused me to lewdly grind against her.

"Let's do the warp again!" she cried.

"When we have more time, maybe," I agreed. "Right now, we have bigger stuff to handle, remember?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Storming into the next room, we easily tossed aside the grunts with almost no effort. We were almost there! I could still hear the sounds of construction going on the sub, meaning that they hadn't finished adjusting its engine to make it faster.

Running onto another pad, we vanished and reappeared before the launching bay. "Yes!" I cried excitedly. "We made it!"

"Hardly," a stout man bragged, arms crossed over his chest. "Sorry kid, you want to get to Archie? You'll have to get past me. I'm his right hand man."

"Let me guess, Mary Sue? No, no. Wait. Probably something like Kathy, right?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about? My name's Matt."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Huh…I'll admit, I assumed you'd have a girl like the guy in Team Magma."

"Just keep talking wise guy. You'll be sitting here all day until Archie's ready to embark!"

He was trying to distract me more! Damn it! "Chiquita, go!"

"Mightyena, attack!"

Immediately, the two began lashing at one another. Chiquita was using her vines to slap away Mightyena's blows, while he tried to tear her apart with his fangs. While he was distracted, Chiquita managed to whirl about, firing a brutal barrage of leaves at him, and soon he fell to the ground, bloody and cut.

"Ha! Yeah! In your face!" she smirked, folding her arms.

"Seriously, Matt. Type advantage. Learn it."

"Oh, I did."

"Seriously? Bull shit!"

"Hey, I was top of my class at the Pokemon Academy! I was salutatorian and Roxanne was valedictorian. If she hadn't fucked my shot at the top, _I'd_ have been a gym leader! But it won't matter once we're done, because there will be no more gym leaders."

"Haha! So what you're telling me is, Roxanne fucked you in the exams."

"Yes! And now, I'll get my revenge."

"That's even better! I fucked the girl who fucked you. Who would have know? Oh man, this is going to be an amazing story to tell her some day."

"Screw you, asshole! Go, Golbat! Distract him with your feminine charms!"

"M-master!" the Golbat cried as she appeared, tugging her shirt down to try to hide the fact she wasn't wearing pants. "Why did you take my clothes?" she complained.

"Holy shit, he sent out a poison type. He does know type advantages," I murmured. Seemed I was just in for all sorts of surprises today.

"Don't look," his pokemon squealed, trying to use the shirt to cover herself with little success. "Please? Just turn around. Don't look at me!"

"What are you doing, Golbat?! Flash him that pussy of yours so he'll be too distracted fucking you to stop our plans!"

"Fuck me?" she gasped. "But I'm a virgin! I don't want him to fuck me! I don't want my first time to be with this guy!"

As the two began to bicker, my Tropius looked at me quizzically. I nodded to indicate she was allowed to attack her. The poor Golbat didn't even see it coming. Her vines raced outward, grabbing Golbat's wings and forcefully folding them around her so she couldn't escape.

"Let her have it, Chiquita," I ordered.

"As you command, Master," my moemon grinned sadistically.

"N-no! Please! I'm a virgin! Please, don't take my virginity!" she begged, squirming in an attempt to escape the vines.

"Don't worry," Chiquita told her as she brought her close and caressed her hair gently. "I'll let you keep your virginity."

"R-really?" Golbat asked, tears in her eyes.

"Mmhm." Suddenly the Golbat's eyes went wide as another vine snaked behind her before forcing itself into her tight asshole and causing her to scream from being stretched. "After all, anal technically doesn't count," Chiquita said, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Golbat's nose.

She began to scream louder as Chiquita violated her, to the point where it became so loud that my head started throbbing. "Chiquita, will you shut her up?"

"Of course, Master," she grinned. I watched in a mix of shock and horror as suddenly, the vine that Chiquita had inserted came rocketing out of the Golbat's mouth, causing her to gurgle quietly around it. "Heehee, what do you think Master? Now I'm straight through her like a spit roast."

"My God, Chiquita, you're going to kill her!"

"What? No, Master. She can still breathe, and I made sure to follow her digestive track very carefully to prevent damaging anything." I wasn't sure I believed that, but my Tropius proved so by pumping through her. I watched as the tip of the vine went in and out, over and over again, causing the Golbat's muffled cries to dissolve into surprised moans. "See? She's loving it, Master."

"Do what you have to, I guess," I said, unable to look away from the oddly arousing scene.

"Golbat, clench up! Try to fight it!" Matt ordered, causing me to give him a look of confusion. That'd only make it harder for her. Even still, she tried to tighten her cheeks, but with it already inside of her, all she did was caress Chiquita's vines, causing her to purr.

The winged moemon's body trembled in her leafy grip, eyes rolling back with little ability to resist. I watched as her long tongue wrapped itself around the vine, caressing it affectionately. In exchange, Chiquita made the tip nuzzle against the Golbat's cheek, as if it were a loving pet.

"Don't you wish you could do this, Master?" Chiquita moaned. "Imagine how much more fun it'd be if you could get anal and a blowjob at the same time! It feels so amazing! I can't even describe how good it feels, Master!"

Damn, she was right. I had no idea how that would feel, but I could definitely tell it would be something I really enjoyed if I could do it with my dick. Somehow, I doubted that Winona would let me try something so extreme with her. She was such a timid, vanilla thing. In a way, that's why I loved her.

"Looks like it's just us now, Matt," I called to him, trying to ignore the erotic squelching coming from the two moemon. "And it looks like you're out of moemon, which means I'm about to kick your ass."

"Bring it, kid. There's no way you're going to be able to take me on in a fight."

"Toasty, go!"

As my Combusken appeared, he smirked at the man before his eyes fell on Golbat and his jaw dropped.

"Toasty, stop staring at the damn super fuck Chiquita is doing and dispatch this asshole. We need be quick before the submarine gets completed. "

"O-okay," he agreed, his cheeks a bright red as he tried to stay focused. Rushing towards Matt, the big guy quickly held up his hands, trying to get Toasty to stop with no success. With a flying kick, Toasty slammed into the man's chin, sending him spinning off of the pier and into the water with a loud splash where he quickly sank..

Using the momentum, my Combusken landed smartly on the pier, his eyes raising to the moaning Golbat that was still having everything from her colon to her mouth fucked. "Chiquita, finish up!" I ordered.

"Almost there M-master," she gasped, before another impish grin came to her mind. Slipping the tentacle back into the Golbat's throat, she changed directions and I watched in shock as it went up her sinuses and burst from her nose.

The Golbat was back to screaming again, but the vibrations only seemed to excite Chiquita more, who angled her vine's tip to go back between the Golbat's lips, and with a moan, again the large bulges began to trail through the vine.

The Golbat fell still as the bulges made their way through her body, stroking her pussy through her asshole along the way before forcing themselves through her nose and finally ending with each one flooding her mouth with the juice. She began to gulp the liquid down, her entire body shaking as she became racked with her first orgasm.

When Chiquita had filled her up so much that she was as bulging as the other two girls, the Tropius slurped her vine back through each of her organs before dropping her indignantly on the ground with a smile.

Toasty and I were absolutely speechless as we looked from the crumpled, unconscious Golbat and the smug Tropius who was now rinsing her tentacle off in the water. Recalling her and Toasty, I went to continue onward, until the blaring alarm sounded, and the Submarine rose out of the water.

Archie opened the top hatch, crawling out with none other than Matt, who'd been picked up by the sub. "Thanks for being so considerate with your time, Vulpus," he shouted to me. "I'll be sure to tell everyone it was you who allowed my dream to come to fruition! You had me worried for a while there that you'd stop me, but I'm glad to see your libido is just as crippling as ever, just like your old man!"

I clenched my fist. Oh, I was going to get this guy now. I had no choice but to watch him vanish out through the hatch, leaving me standing on an empty dock, contemplating how much I'd enjoy watching Chiquita give _him_ the treatment she just gave Golbat.

"GOD. FUCKING. DAMN IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing it to echo through the entire base. With my chest heaving, I turned to go back through. If I could find Archie's office, maybe I could find where he planned to go.

Game saved (To be continued)...


	30. Chapter 30

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 30

As I rooted through Archie's files, I didn't find much of anything. It was a pain in the ass, but even if I did find something, what the hell could I do? I didn't have a submarine or anything. I doubted I'd be able to find one either.

Pouring through the files, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up. Someone was watching me! I quickly turned around, but all I saw were the four balls that sat in the display case. Curiously, I moved closer to it and opened the glass lid.

Inside were two ordinary looking pokeballs, and one that was a brilliant purple color. I'd never seen anything like it before. The label on it read 'Master Ball'. Despite never having seen one, I'd heard of them before. They were a handful of experimental pokeballs that were said to be able to catch any pokemon.

That dumbass! Either he didn't know what he had, or he'd forgotten it behind! Scooping it up, I beamed and tucked it away into his pack. By my reasoning, it was most likely already stolen anyway, which meant I'd gladly take it for my own purposes when the time came.

There was a slight rattle, and again, I turned my head, only to see the two pokeballs. This time, I remained absolutely still, staring at them intently. Slowly, one of the lids opened, uncurling to reveal a pair of cut eyes staring up at me from beneath the white shell.

When it met my gaze, it let out a squeak of surprise and shut itself with a click. It was an Electrode! Grabbing one of my pokeballs, I carefully held it aloft above the thing. "Hey, it's okay," I assured it, just before I dropped the ball onto it. In no time at all, the command matrix had settled, leaving me with my new moemon.

 _ **Kira snaps into action!**_

 _ **Species: Electrode Gender: None**_ _ **Caught: Aqua Hideout**_

 _ **Electric Type**_

 _ **Ability: Soundproof - Avoids sound-based moves.**_

 _ **Jolly Nature**_

 _ **Starting Stats: Level 30**_

 _ **HP: 83/83 Sp. Atk: 48 Attack: 36 Sp. Def: 53 Defense: 51 Speed: 102**_

 _ **Moves: Screech (S), Sonicboom (Co), Spark (Co), Self-Destruct (B)**_

Stepping outside of the base, I slowly made my way back to Lilycove. I felt dejected and defeated. I didn't know what to do. Nothing, I guess, except to wait for the world to end. Looking down at my pokegear, I saw Winona's smiling face in my mind. She wanted me to come by for a visit. I decided I'd take her up on that offer.

Opening the door to her gym, I made my way through her secret entrance, to find her fast asleep on a little cot she'd set up in the room. She looked so peaceful, I really didn't want to wake her up.

Sitting beside her, I had her rest her head in my lap. Slipping off her helmet, I gently stroked her lavender hair, enjoying the silky feeling under my fingers. She gave a slight groan, nuzzling against my hand. "V-vulpus...you naughty…" she grumbled.

I smirked, leaning closer to her. "Tell me how naughty I am," I whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to jerk open .

"Vulpus!" she threw her arms around me tightly. "You're here! I'm so sorry. Today was so taxing. So many trainers came through and they all kept expecting me to blow them because of Roxy and Flannery and they just wouldn't take no for an answer and…" Winona trailed off before giving a soft sigh. "I'm just so glad you're back. How did it go?"

"He got away," I murmured.

Winona didn't say anything. "So then…"

"The world's going to end. I messed up. I let myself get distracted and...he got away from me."

"Distracted? By what?"

I began to tear up before I clung to her tightly, tears running down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Winona," I whispered. "I don't know what's wrong with me. When women are placed in front of me, I just lose control of myself. I...I really do love you, Winona. More than anything. But I can't stop. Whatever is wrong with me just keeps making me want to have sex, even if I try to stop myself." As I began to bawl into her, I muttered, "You deserve better than me."

"I...I don't know what to say," she admitted, running her hands through my hair. "I mean...May is one thing. But how many others? When will I ever be good enough for you to stay faithful to me?"

"It isn't you. I'm the one that's broken, Winona. I'm the one who's messed up."

She weakly smiled to herself. "You're not broken. You can make any girl fall in love with you. You're able to beat just about anybody in a pokemon battle. You may not think so, but I know there is kindness in you. I think you care more about other people than you let on."

"I'm still sorry."

"I know you are."

"I...I don't know what do. Part of me wants to keep trying to find them. The other part of me wants to just stay here with you for what little time we have left. Either way, I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"Tell you what," she offered. "Let's make a pact, just between the two of us. Starting from now, you and I will never have sex. None at all. You can kiss me, but you can't touch my body in any sexual way. That means my tits, my ass, and my pussy, all off the table."

I looked at her confused, wiping my eyes. "O-okay, if that's what you w-want."

"I'm not finished. I love you, Vulpus. Because of that, I want you to be successful. I want you to complete your dream. Don't do things because you feel obligated to. Do it because you want to. I know your dream, and beating your Dad wasn't it. What do you want, more than anything in the world? Why did you leave home in the first place?"

"To be the league champion…"

"That's right. So, until the day that you become the champion, I am completely off limits for you. You can still do whatever you like. Screw sluts for all I care, but if you truly mean it when you say you love me, once you become the champion, it all stops. After that, I get you all to myself. Until death do us part, if you catch my meaning."

My eyes were glistening from new tears starting to form. I'd never loved her so much as I did now, and even worse, now that she'd set the terms, my body hungered for her in ways it'd never hungered for anyone, May included. "Okay. I agree to your pact."

She smiled at me, but I could tell behind that smile was a sliver of doubt. It wasn't a worry that I wouldn't become league champion, but a worry that I'd leave and never come back. I intended to prove her wrong. "So you know what your next step is now, right?"

"Yeah. I need to go collect myself the 7th gym badge in Mossdeep city, right?"

"Very good. I'll be cheering you on, Vulpus. I swear, I'll make an honest man out of you, yet." I nodded. Filled with a new fire in my belly, I stood and went for the door before she cleared her throat to get my attention. "Forgetting something?"

I ran back to her side, holding her in my arms and kissing her lovingly on the lips. She sighed softly into our kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck with a giggle. When we parted, she reached up to stroke my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back. "Now go get em, tiger."

"Yes, ma'am."

Parting ways, I flew back to Lilycove. I didn't know what to expect from the Mossdeep Gym, but being psychic types, I knew exactly who to use. As Belladonna ferried me across the ocean, she continued to steal curious glances back at me.

When I caught her looking, she'd quickly push her eyes back forward again, only to peer at me a few moments later. "Something on your mind?" I asked her, reaching forward to stroke her hair.

"I was just wondering. About the pact you made with Winona...will that apply to us, too?"

"What do you mean?"

"After you become champion will you stop having sex with us? You've always told us you loved us, Master. I'm just scared that...maybe you love Winona more than you love us."

"The love I have with Winona is a different kind of love," I tried to explain. "It's not a matter of more or less. I still love you. All of you. Very, very much."

"So you'll have sex with us still once you're champion?"

I fell silent. I didn't know if I wanted to answer that question. "I'll think about it, okay?" I offered. "It's definitely not a 'no', but it's not a 'yes', either." I could sense the disappointment in her heart as she nodded her head.

"Yes, Master. I understand."

Pressing against her, I signaled for her to stop moving. As she did, I turned her chin to face me and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. "Cheer up," I whispered. "It could still be a bit before we're champions again. Until then, I can promise you this: I'm yours. You and everyone else. You don't need to fret." She nodded and gave me a smile. "That's my girl."

Just as we were about to set off again, her eyes widened. "Master, watch out!" A figure leapt out of the water, slamming hard into my chest and pushing me off of Belladonna's platform. With amazing speed, I was plummeted down into the ocean, much to my surprise. I could see Belladonna reaching after me, but unable to dive down far enough to get me.

Shoving me through a hole in a shallow coral reef, I was tossed out of the water's surface into a large sandy grotto, about the size of my base. There was a large air pocket in here that seemed to go all the way up to the domed ceiling which had a hole in it at the surface of the ocean most likely.

Laying on my back in the sand, my mind spun trying to figure out what had just hit me, and where I'd been taken. That was when a cute purple-haired girl jumped from the water, with large sparkling red eyes.

With a thud, she landed on top of me, her arms pinning mine down and her legs straddling my waist. She was panting heavily as she stared down at me, giving me a toothy grin. "Teehee, now I've caught you, my prey."

"Prey?" The girl was definitely a moemon. She had a golden 'x' on her forehead, with a fin rising from the back of her hood. She wore a vest like girls would usually wear over a bikini to cover themselves up at a pool, with a blue and white fish tail coming out of the back. Other than that, all she seemed to wear were navy blue thigh-high stockings.

"That's right," she giggled. "You're all mine, now. I caught you, and that means you have to stay here and be my prey."

Since she was smaller than me, I easily rolled over, reversing her pin much to her surprise. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm no one's prey." Despite the need I could see in her eyes, she pouted irritably.

"You're doing it wrong," she huffed.

"Sorry?"

"You're not playing the game, right. You're supposed to be all 'oh no, please don't hurt me beautiful moemon', then I'd be like 'It's okay. You're cute, so I'll spare you.' Then you're supposed to be in debted to me for my mercy and worship me like your underwater queen."

I rolled my eyes. "You've never done this before, have you?"

"What?! Of c-course, I have! I do this all the time."

"I'll show you how it's done."

"Yeah, right. Like you can do better?"

I smirked, my hand easily pinning both of her arms above her head. Leaning in, I kissed her neck, causing her body to shiver beneath me. "You know, it wasn't very nice of you to attack me like that," I purred in her ear. "Now look at you. You're just lying here, helpless to do anything against me. Looks like the 'big, strong, predator' isn't as big and strong as she wants everyone to think she is.

"Y-yes, I am," she gasped, toes curling as she tilted her neck to let me kiss more. "This is just...all part of my plan."

"It's cute when you act all tough. Now, if you wanted me to ravage you, you should have just asked."

"N-no. I'm supposed to ravage you," she protested, but her body already was melting under my hot kisses. I stood up from her body, causing her to sit up quickly. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Home," I stated, looking at the water. "With all this air in here, I should be able to hold my breath and make it back to the surface."

"But I thought we were going to have sex," she complained. "I worked so hard to steal you from that moemon, too!"

Reaching into the water, I grabbed some long strong strands of kelp that were growing there, and secretly cut them free. "Well, you don't want me to ravage you, you said, so I guess you're not going to be getting anything."

"That's not fair! I captured you. You have to do what I say! Those are the rules, so stop cheating!" I pretended as if I were going to dive, but she jumped on my back, grabbing me roughly and trying to pull me away. "No, you can't leave! You have to stay and treat me like a queen!"

With a smirk, I backed up, smacking her against the grotto's wall and disorienting her. When she let go of me, I quickly turned around and grabbed her ankles. Before she could react, I pulled them out from under her, tied them together with the strong kelp, and then suspended her by hanging her over a large hook like formation on the rock wall.

Now she actually looked like a caught shark as she swayed slightly in her bonds.

"What are you doing?" she whined. "Let me go! You can't just leave me here like this."

"Oh, I can. See girly, you're not the predator in this situation. You made the mistake of biting off more than you can chew, and now, I'm going to teach you a lesson." She shook her head fervently, trying to protest, but I moved to her front and pulled her best from her body before dropping it on the ground beneath her.

As I suspected, she didn't have anything on underneath it. Now she was completely naked, her petite breasts nice and perky and her pink pussy on display for me. "This isn't fair," she whined. "I captured you."

"And I captured you," I pointed out, giving the kelp a little 'twang'. "Humans: 1, moemon: 0. Now then, first things first, you're going to beg for me to be your Master, got it?"

"No!"

"I was really hoping you'd say that," I grinned. Moving to her, I stood with my mouth exactly level with her pussy. "A cute naive prey like you...I'd be willing to be you're a virgin."

"N-no. I've had lots of sex," she argued, her cheeks burning bright red as she turned away from me with a huff. It tickled me just how much she was like Flannery.

"Let's see," I hummed, running my finger playfully along her snatch. She bit her lip, trying not to make noise as I continued to rub her folds. She tightened her thighs, trying to make it impossible for me to finger her, but that was okay. I instead leaned forward and gently began to rub my tongue across her clit.

She gasped, but that wasn't good enough for me. I wanted her to moan so loud that it echoed in our cave. I began to suck on her clit, gently dragging my teeth against it. She began giving soft mews of pleasure, squirming in her bonds with little effect. Slipping my fingers between her now loosened thighs, I slid in my middle finger first, and then my ring finger.

Slowly, I began pumping them inside of her. Her eyes shut as her breathing became thick and heavy. "Oh my, look at how wet you are. Clearly you enjoy being the prey. To be honest, I love it when my prey decides to accept their role."

"I'm n-n-not your prey," she tried, but it was clear she was having difficulty even believing it herself. To really nail the issue home, I pressed my thumb against her clit, rolling it in circles as I pumped up and down inside of her. "Ohhhhh," she moaned quietly.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" I told her.

"Yes."

"What does my prey want, hmm?"

"F-faster," she pleaded before adding, "but I'm not your prey."

"We'll see," I chuckled. Despite what she asked for, I instead began to move much more slowly. I made sure to slip my fingers deeper inside of her, dragging my nails against the soft walls of her pussy.

Her entire body shuddered as her moans steadily grew louder. "N-no, faster," she begged.

"Sorry, but if I'm prey, why would I listen to the predator? That's your problem, silly little fish. You've got to _make_ your prey listen."

To prove my point, I pressed more pressure onto her clit and gave my fingers a wiggle that nearly made her cry out in pleasure. "I'm not your prey. I'm not your prey. I'm not your prey." She began repeating it over and over again. She'd stopped trying to convince me at this point, and tried to convince herself.

"I'm going to make you cum, prey. But only because I want you to cum. If you cum, that means that you accept what I want. I'm your predator, and I make you do what I want." She shook her head weakly, but as I began to thrust inside of her again and again, her pussy became completely drenched.

I pulled my fingers from her snatch, causing her to give a sigh of relief, just before I shoved my tongue inside of her. She squealed, trying to wiggle away, but instead, I reached around her, slipping both of my wet fingers into her asshole. "No! Not there," she whined. "You're n-not supposed to put things in there. That's...nnghn...against the rules! You're cheating."

I ignored her, pumping into her cute, tight butt faster as I teased her g-spot with my tongue. Using my other hand, I slowly began to undo my fly, releasing the musky smell of my arousal in the air and increasing her need.

"It smells so good," she murmured, reaching out with her hands towards my bulge. Instead, I stepped aside from her, keeping it within reach of her being able to smell it, but unable to touch.

Stepping out of my pants, I stood, there in my boxers, now stretched in an attempt to contain my girth. Teasing her adorable little nipples, I slowly trailed my fingers up towards her belly button. Goosebumps formed in the wake of my fingertips, and when my touch finally reached her pussy, she had fallen completely still.

I began fingering her from both directions, causing her to moan even louder than before. That was the sound I wanted to hear. My slutty prey was finally starting to realize there was nothing she could to stop me, and finally wanted to accept her role as my plaything.

"Cum for me, my prey. Prove you're weakness. Can't you feel the excitement? Wouldn't it feel good to just let go and enjoy being my prey?" She shook her head again, very weakly. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red, and her breath was so hot it was nearly steaming in front of her.

She was proving to be more resilient than I though. I knew how to fix that though. I had a feeling that this little virgin had a bit of a rough streak. After tormenting her for a moment, I leaned in, opened my mouth and sank my teeth into her juicy ass cheek. She squealed in surprise, her entire body clenching up from the unexpected sensation and soon, a creamy geyser of femcum flooded from her pussy.

Pulling out my fingers, I watched with a satisfied smile as her cum slowly dripped down her body. For a while, I just watched the large drops, rolling along her pale flesh and causing her goosebumps to spread all over her body. "It t-tickles, please...make them stop…" she begged, but I just began to rub her clit more, causing the flow down her body to increase.

Now the clear, sweet-smelling fluid began to come in tiny rivers down her body, collecting the small droplets that weren't fast enough to stop it. As they trickled over her soft breasts, her cum collected on her nipples, making them even harder.

Placing a hand behind her head, I tilted it forward slightly, an action she didn't struggle against, as I was certain she was becoming dizzy from being upside down. The cum began to drip from her nipples, landing in her open mouth and on her lips and face.

She gave a confused whine, too disoriented to realize that she was tasting her own juices. "Is it good, little prey?"

"N-not...pr-prey."

"Are you sure? If you were prey, I might be indulged to let you taste my cock. As tasty as that cum on your nipples may be, I'm willing to bet, you'd prefer to have a man's jizz instead." Tickling her under her chin, she shuddered, causing even more cum to spill forth until it was even running through her cleavage and down her neck.

Pulling my cock from my boxers, the musky scent grew even stronger, and now her entire body was a bright pink with need. Placing my cock on her neck, I allowed her cum to roll over it until it was coated in the creamy fluid.

"Say it," I cooed. "Say you're my prey and I'll let you suck me off."

"I don't...I don't want to…" she whimpered.

Moving in front of her, I dangled my tip just before her nose. Her nostrils flared as she caught my scent, her mouth opening and her tongue stretching in a futile attempt to steal a taste. "Are you sure?"

"I'm supposed to be the predator. But...but it smells so good...oh, I want...just one taste...please?"

"Say the words."

Her body began to win out over her mind as blood rushed to it. "I'm you're prey," she moaned.

"Good girl." Pressing my tip between her lips, I began pumping in and out of her mouth. I didn't want to plunge down her throat just yet. There would be time for that once she'd truly become a slave to my shaft. "There now, isn't that better? Now that you've accepted it, you can get what you wanted. Isn't it more fun for you in the end to be the prey?"

She moaned around my cock, the swaying of the kelp causing her to bob slowly back and forth. Just as she'd started sucking and becoming comfortable, I grasped her hair tightly, ramming cock roughly into her mouth.

Her eyes went wide as she began to gag and choke on my meat, but inside of those pretty scarlet irises there was an absolute bliss from being forced to inhale that musk she loved so much. It didn't take me long to cum in her mouth, just before the kelp snapped, dropping her to the sand.

As my cock popped free of her lips, I gave another moan, showering her body with another glistening spray of sperm. Her chest rose and fall before she slowly swallowed, letting out a happy moan.

"MY MASTER!" a voice cried above me. I looked up to see Titania, having burrowed through the small hole at the top and hurtling towards me.

"TItania, no, wait…!" I tried to protest, but with a heavy thud, she took me to the ground, knocking the air out of me.

"Master, we were so worried about you!" Titania whined. "You just disappeared in the ocean, and Belladonna didn't know what to do because she couldn't dive down to get you, and then we heard moans coming from this hole, so I tried to dig you out and you were here! Oh Master, I'm so glad you're here!"

She threw her arms around me tightly, giving me a loving hug. "It's okay, Titania. I'm safe. Thank you for your concern." I gently stroked her long white hair before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Is this the one who stole you, Master?" she asked angrily. "I'm going to teach her a lesson on stealing my Master. She stuck you inside of a rock, now I'm going to stick a rock inside of her!"

"Easy, easy. She's not a problem, okay? Just leave her alone." Titania gave a huff, but stood down. Catching my pack when Toasty tossed it down to me, I pulled out an ultra ball and after tickling the shark-girl one last time beneath her chin, I let her get sucked into the command matrix.

 _ **Leera's the only bait in town!**_

 _ **Species: Sharpedo Gender: Female Caught: Jagged Path**_

 _ **Water/Dark Type**_

 _ **Ability: Rough Skin- hurts to touch**_

 _ **Gentle Nature**_

 _ **Starting Stats: Level 33**_

 _ **HP: 98/98 Sp. Atk: 74 Attack: 89 Sp. Def: 39 Defense: 27 Speed: 72**_

 _ **Moves: Scary Face (T), Crunch (T), Screech (S), Slash (Co)**_

Finally reaching Mossdeep city, I gave a sigh of relief. Training had gone pretty well, and with Winona's words of encouragement, I was ready to take on the next gym. Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside, ready to fight whatever came my way.

Then, for a moment, everything went black, and then, as things came back into focus, I found myself laying in a bed. I looked around, absolutely confused. I couldn't remember how I got here. I vaguely remembered going to Mossdeep, and I'd seen the gym, but after that… "Vulpus, you're awake!"

My eyes opened to see May running to my side. Leaping into the bed with me, she snuggled against my body. "May?" I asked in confusion, just before she slapped me hard in the face, causing me to groan.

I went to touch my cheek, only to find my hands were shackled down. "Slaves aren't allowed to call us by name," she tsked. "It's 'Mistress', and you'd do well to remember that."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, before she slapped me hard across the other cheek. Straddling my waist, she began to stroke my dick, slipping a cockring over it before letting it swell to uncomfortable tightness. It hurt like crazy. "May, that ring's too small! It hurts."

"That's the point. Duh." Looking at the other person who spoke, I was shocked to see Roxanne. "You didn't think we'd just let you be comfortable after what you did to us, did you?"

"Roxanne? What are you doing..hhngh!" May squeezed my cock roughly, causing me to let out a hiss.

"'Mistress' to you," she reminded me.

"What are you doing here? I'm supposed to get the gym badge from Mossdeep. You can't just kidnap me."

"Don't see why not," Flannery chimed in. "You didn't seem to have any problems with drugging us."

"You asked me to…"

"Shut up, liar!" Roxanne growled, forcing her hand onto my throat and squeezing it until I was struggling to breathe. "You forced us into those positions. You tricked us, deceived us, and what's more, you don't even care. You're just a heartless dick. You may as well just be a dildo with a body attached to it."

"You brought this upon yourself, Vulpus." The last voice made my stomach drop. My eyes began to water as I looked towards the foot of the bed. Standing there, a cruel smirk on her lips and arms across her chest, was Winona. "I have to say, my trap worked perfectly. You really thought I could love you? You're going to pay for what you've done, Vulpus. You're going to be stuck in this bed, unable to cum, for a long, long, time. Now you'll see how it feels when someone takes advantage of you."

Game Saved (To be continued…)


	31. Chapter 31

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 31

Laying in the bed, chained down and being sexually tortured, I glared at Winona. "How long have you been planning this?"

"The entire time, obviously."

"So it was all an act? Everything between us was just an act?"

"Not everything," she admitted. "When we first met, I really did hate your guts. Still do."

"And the rest of you?" I demanded.

"Once Winona synthesized the cure from that semen you left on the tissue, we were all really pissed, needless to say. I mean, hell! You used your cum to brainwash us!"

"I didn't even know it could do that until after I saw you again Roxanne. I tried to stop, but May…ARGH!"

"Mistress," they all chimed at once.

"I swear, he's so stupid. It's not hard to remember." As she spoke, May ran her finger slowly around the base of my cock. "I mean, were you seriously about to blame it all on me? You cannot possibly be serious. 'Oh, my ex rightfully dumped me, so I'm going to fuck every girl I meet until they worship me like a god.' Give me a break."

"People _will_ come looking for me," I stated coldly. "My dad…"

"Is too busy fucking sluts to care."

"No, he promised…"

"You mean, like how you promised, Vul? Promises, promises, that's all you give. You promise to do better, to try harder, and what happened? You let Team Aqua get away, just so you could get your dick wet!" Winona was shaking she was so angry now. "The entire world rested on your shoulders, and what did you do? You doomed us to complete and utter destruction for a _blowjob_?! You didn't even actually fuck them!"

"I haven't actually fucked _any_ of you," I stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Roxanne scoffed. "What do you mean you didn't fuck any of us! You fucked all of us!"

I shook my head. "You all gave me blowjobs, that's true. You never fucked me though."

They all looked at eachother in confusion for a moment before Winona growled. "Doesn't matter! The point is, you messed with all of us! You abused us, raped us, and manipulated your way into our hearts!"

"No, no. I didn't rape any of you," I argued. "The only one who can come close is Roxanne because she lost a bet. Everyone else asked for it."

"Liar!" Flannery shouted, grabbing me roughly by the balls.

I chuckled weakly. "I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when my moemon get here to rescue me. They're going to mop the floor out of all of you before you can even…" My words suddenly cut off as May forced a pair of panties into my mouth.

"Sorry, you were saying something? I'm curious how you'll command your moemon when you can't speak."

I gave a muffled comeback, but I suddenly felt a whip crack across my abs, causing me to hiss into my gag. All four girls now stood, armed with bullwhips, spiteful glares on their faces. God damn it, how did they even manage to get me here? I couldn't even remember being knocked out.

"Master!" a distorted voice suddenly rang out.

 _What was that_? I watched as a distortion began to appear in thin air. The four couldn't see it, but I could. It was like staring through a tear in the window.

"Master, thank Arceus! You're okay!"

 _Sunako?_ I tilted my head to look at her quizzically before giving her a muffled command to help me. Hoisting herself over the edge of the hole, she landed smartly on top of me, causing the four girls to suddenly reel back in surprise.

Reaching forward, she plucked the underwear from my mouth, causing me to cough. "Sunako! Thank goodness, you're here."

"Master, you need to wake up! You can't be in here much longer, otherwise they're going to…"

With a crack, May's whip passed straight through Sunako, seemingly cutting her in half. My eyes went wide in horror, but Sunako quickly reformed back together, turning with a glare. With a blur of movement, she vanished before reappearing next to May and using her claws, slashed her to ribbons.

"Sunako, what are you doing?! Stop! Don't kill them!"

"Master, they're not real! The twins have you trapped!"

Not real? Memories began rushing through my head. I went into the gym, fought my way through to the end, and found the twins. They'd discovered the same thing Winona had. I tried to fight them, but before I could, they turned their moemon on me instead and…

Staring at the chains that bound me, I concentrated hard. _Break, damn you! Break!_ Sure enough when I pulled on them again, they fell apart like tissue paper. "Yes! Good job, Master! I came to get you out of here! If we stay too long, you'll be trapped forever. We've only got another ten minutes."

"Right!" I agreed, leaping from the bed, to narrowly avoid Roxanne's whip. Their whips lashed at me, stinging my body as I ran through them with Sunako leading the way. She slammed her shoulder against the bedroom door, taking us to a hallway.

"After him!" Winona shrieked behind me. I turned to look at them, but they were gone. When I looked forward again, Flannery stood in front of me, but something was different about her. She didn't _look_ very Flannery-like.

"Down!" Sunako cried, grabbing me and shoving me to the floor, just as a large spurt of flame raced over my head. When I looked up Flannery was gone, now replaced by a girl in an orange dress, floating in a chair with a large halo around her back.

"Sunako, Shadow ball!"

"Yes! Now you're talking Master!"

Pulling her hands back, she began to charge up a swirling nexus of darkness before firing it forward. As the bowling ball sized shadow struck the moemon in the chest, it vanished before exploding violently outward, and leaving it spasming, mouth agape in horror on the ground.

"So if we're in my mind, where's my real body?" I asked her.

"Right now, you're passed out on the gym floor. The others are trying to keep them off of you physically, but they're fighting a losing battle. Without your commands, all we can really do is punch and kick and that's just not cutting it."

"I swear to you, Sunako, once we're out of this mess, I'm going to make sweet, sweet love to you for three days straight."

"Behind you!" Grabbing me, she pulled me against the wall, just as a purple beam blasted past me. Roxanne stood there, shifting to take on the form of a Lunatone.

"Shadowball."

As the girl fell to the ground, she let out a pained whine before Sunako grabbed my hand pulling me after her. "That's three of them," she gasped. "Only one more left!" As if by command, Winona suddenly appeared behind me, grabbing my hand.

"Vulpus, why are you doing this?" she demanded. "I thought you loved me. How can you say that when all you do is have sex with other women and fuck your moemon? How can you expect me to be okay with that?"

The sincerity of her words caught me off guard as I just stood there. "Winona...I don't expect you to be okay with that," I murmured. The apparition stared me deep in my eyes. "I don't want it to be like this either. I tried to tell you. I'm not a good person. I love you, but I'm trying my best."

"Well, try harder!" she demanded, but I quickly pulled my hand from her wrist.

"Sunako, faint attack."

The ghostly girl appeared behind Winona before shoving her clawed hand straight through her chest. "Y-you...killed me?" she gasped in shock.

"You're not the real Winona. The real Winona would be able to recognize what she means to me." As the Xatu took shape, it collapsed forward on to the ground. "No what do we do, Sunako?"

"I...I don't know...we should have gotten out of this," she gasped. "I'm not sure what…" she paused as her eyes fell to my still nude figure. "Son of a bitch!"

"What?"

She reached down, grabbing the cockring. "Master, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt," she told me before quickly shoving my cock into her mouth. I was shocked by how soft Sunako's lips were. Was this what I'd been missing this whole time. When she pulled back, my cock was now covered in spit, and taking hold of the ring, she began to pull, hard.

I groaned, trying to pull away as well. I could feel it tugging at my skin painfully. God, this was terrible! It was the worst pain I'd ever been in. "St-stop!" I tried.

"I can't stop, Master! We've got to get it off!" With one last cry of effort, the ring came off, leaving my manflesh red and raw. "Ha! I got it!" she beamed at me, as the world distorted around me. I soon found myself standing, fully clothed. My moemon stood in front of me, four psychic pokemon laying on the ground unconscious. Behind them were two twins, a boy and a girl, both about 16 years old.

As Sunako manifested beside me, I walked towards the pair. "All right you two. Hand over the damned badge, now!"

"Why should we…"

"...when you didn't do anything."

Ugh, it was so creepy how they finished each other's sentences. "If you want to see me do something, believe me, you'll regret it. Your pokemon can't fight, and I've half a mind to let my pokemon teach you a lesson after the shit you've pulled."

At first, they both stayed silent, eyes scanning each of my moemon to see if they'd be able to fight their way out of this themselves. "Okay," the boy finally said.

"Tate!"

"Liza, this is the only way to do this! I have a condition. If I give you the badge, you have to swear you won't do anything to my sister. You won't use whatever magic you've used on the others on her."

"Fine," I agreed. "Toss it here."

Tate took one half from around his neck before holding his hand out towards his sister. When she placed it there, he fit the pieces together and threw it towards me. Just as I reached up to catch it though, Tate yelled, "Now!" He and Liza spun and fired a screeching psychic missile towards me that swirled in a brilliant pink and blue.

Time moved in slow motion as it raced towards me. Sunako, grabbed Titania and with all her strength hurled her between me and the beam. Using her gleaming metal hair like a mirror, Sunako fired her shadow ball into the reflection, fusing it with the beam and sending it straight back towards the twins.

Tate quickly shoved his sister out of the way before being struck head on with the beam. He began to scream, falling to his knees and gasping for air. "You bastards were going to sucker punch me!" I snapped, scooping up the badge. "Sunako, let them have it."

"Hold on, Master. I think you're going to enjoy watching this."

I looked at her in confusion as Tate began to spasm on the ground. Drool began to leak from his mouth, foaming up before suddenly, his chest expanded into a small pair of breasts identical to his sister's. "Tate!" Liza cried, running to his side.

I could even see the slight bulge in his pants shriveling away. The beam was meant to turn me into a girl! They were trying to get rid of my addictive cum! His sister held him in her arms, as he slowly made the transition from man to woman.

Soon, both girls had fallen still, and with one last high pitched moan from the woman who was once Tate, psychic power enveloped them both, causing them to age immediately five years. "Tate, please, speak to me!" Liza begged, shaking her sister. "Tate, Tate! Wake up! Please, you can't be dead."

She let out a soft groan, signaling she was alive, much to her sister's relief. "Liza? What happened?"

"Well...umm…" she tried to explain, not sure what to say.

"Enjoy having periods, bitch!" Sunako cheered. "Bet you didn't expect that, did you! That will teach you to try to take my Master's dick away! Which reminds me, what should we do with them, Master? They're old enough to fuck now. Maybe you should take the sister in front of who used to be the brother. Force him/her to watch, before taking her turn for a spin."

"No, no!" Liza cried, wrapping her arms protectively around Tate. "You promised you'd leave us alone if you got the badge! You got it so just take it and go! Please! Just leave!"

"As tempting as that is, Sunako, I've got a better idea."

"No, please!" she begged again, her eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry we attacked you. I'm sorry we locked you in the nightmare. We're both very sorry, so please. Don't hurt us." She was fully crying now as I walked over to Belladonna and held out my hand.

Catching my drift, she pulled out the two white vials of my cum with a knowing smile. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," I swore. Coming to the side of the two girls, I uncorked one of the vials and handed it to Liza. "Drink this."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Medicine. If you want me to leave you alone, you have to drink it. All of it." Taking it cautiously, the girl's eyes stared deep into mine. Her hands were trembling as she placed it to her lips. As she tilted her head back, my seed flowed down into her mouth. "Good girl. Make sure you swallow every drop," I purred, scratching her beneath her chin. "Now let's give your _sister_ her medicine, too."

Liza began panting, unsure of what was happening as she licked her lips over and over again, trying to get more of the taste of my cum. "I...I don't know if...maybe you should give me more."

"Greedy, aren't we?" I scoffed. "I tell you what. Show me some of that sisterly love. I want you to administer this second vial yourself."

Handing it to her, she licked her lips hungrily and poured it into her mouth. A creamy glaze coated her now mature, full lips as she leaned over her once-upon-a-time brother, parting her sister's lips and slowly allowing my seed to drip into her mouth.

With a final moan, she pressed her lips affectionately against her sister's. I could see her tongue, slipping in and out of her sister's mouth to make sure every drop found its way into Tate's maw, coating her tongue and cheeks with the sticky cum.

"That's a good girl. I see you really care about your sister. It's very sweet. I think such affection deserves a reward. Don't you want some more of that medicine?"

"Y-yes! Please!" she begged me. I smirked, pulling down my pants and removing my cock. "Well here's where it comes from. Suck it straight from the tap. I'm sure it'll be even better." Liza seemed incredibly flustered, but even still, she found herself doing as I requested anyway.

I wouldn't be too rough on this one. She'd suffered enough as it was. Instead, I gently caressed her hair, guiding her with a kind touch. "There, see? I'm not such a bad guy. You just didn't get to know me. Don't worry, you'll know me very well soon."

Liza moaned happily, still cradling her sister as she allowed me to hump her fuckable mouth. She slurped and sucked, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Mm, I'm about to give you more! You'd better share this one, too." I could see the disappointment in her eyes, but I affectionately gripped her chin. "Now, now. Don't be that way. She's your sister. I tell you what, I'll let you keep this one all to yourself, under one condition. Once she wakes up, you're going to tell her that her name is Taylor, now. Then you're going to wrap your arms around her and give her the biggest kiss you can, with tongue. After that, from now on, you two are going to sleep in the same bed from now on, fingering each other until you fall asleep, understand?" She nodded her head, never pulling the cock from her lips. With a moan, I came into her mouth, causing a look of bliss to wash over her as she earned more of her newfound craving.

She swished it around in her mouth for a little bit, enjoying the flavor before swallowing it with an audible gulp. Giving a happy sigh, she gave the tip of my cock a friendly kiss, stroking it to collect the stray drops of semen and placing her fingers in Taylor's mouth.

"Good girl. Now I'm going to add you on my pokegear, okay? I expect you and Taylor to send me all sorts of pictures. You two should do everything together, understand? I want you two showering together, sleeping together, and even sucking cocks together. If you do, I'll send you more medicine once a week, okay?"

"Okay," she breathed, cuddling her new twin sister close. With that, I turned on my heels, leading the way for my moemon as we left the Mossdeep city gym.

Once I'd recalled all of my moemon until only Sunako was left, she leapt onto my back, throwing her arms around my neck and placing a playful kiss on my cheek. "Don't think you're off the hook, Master. I still remember the promise you made me," she giggled. "Three nights, you said."

"That's assuming you're still able to stand after the first one," I teased back. The two of us nuzzled against one another before I said more seriously, "Thank you, Sunako. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Probably get your ass kicked on a regular basis. But that's okay, Master. I still love you." That was when I heard a commotion further ahead at the space center. Curiously, I walked with Sunako to find myself staring at the front doors.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the scientists.

"It's Team Magma," he whispered. "They took a bunch of the researchers hostage. I was just barely able to get out. They're here to steal the rocket fuel."

Oh shit. "How much could they take?"

"From here? About 500,000 gallons."

"500,000?! Why do you even have that much rocket fuel?!" The man looked at me incredulously for a moment. "Oh, right. Rockets. All right, I'll handle this. You stay here, okay?"

"All right. Just be careful. Steven already went inside."

Slipping inside, I suddenly heard a voice purr in my ear beside me. "Don't even think about it, handsome." Turning my head, I saw a pretty girl in a Team Magma uniform. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"How do they keep finding gorgeous women to join their crazy ass cult?" I asked to no one in particular.

She smirked. "I was a stripper, and they pay better money. Now then, if you'd be so kind as to do a little stripping yourself, pass me your pokeball belt, and I won't have to really tear you up."

"You forgot about Sunako," I commented.

"Forgot about who?" she barely managed to get the question out before suddenly her body spasmed, before falling limp for a moment. Holding her hands, up she gazed at them in confusion before a big smile spread across her face. "Master, this is so cool," she said with a grin. "I didn't even know I could possess people. That's awesome. I'm going to totally be using this later tonight. Maybe I'll take control of one of those sweet little hotel maids you've been drooling over. I could be a good roleplayer. 'B-but, sir! I'm just an innocent maiden. What if someone catches us? I could lose my job.' and then you'd be all 'shut up, you slut. I know you want this.' Then I'd just melt in your arms like a good girl and let you take me."

I whimpered slightly. Her description itself got me a little hot and bothered by the thought of it. "Is now really the time, Sunako?" I murmured.

"Oh, sorry, Master," she giggled. "Okay, I've knocked her out." Phasing out of her body, it collapsed like a pile of bricks to the ground, dozing peacefully. "Don't worry, I gave her sweet dreams."

"You can do that?"

Sunako giggled. "Yeah, she's having a dream where she works as a hotel maid." Giving me a playful wink, we went further in, easily dispatching the other guards in the room before getting to the stair well.

A man stood there, arms crossed over his chest. "Password," he demanded.

"Suck a dick," I replied, drawing a pokeball and throwing it out to fight him. His two mightyena seemed pretty impressive, but were not nearly enough. Toasty did a quick snap kick and dispatched them as if they were nothing.

As he called out his Numel, I answered in kind with Belladonna. One pulse of water later, and it was gone. Moving past the defeated bouncer, I went up the stairs, only to find myself surrounded by three grunts. "All right, kid. This is your last chance. Surrender or you'll have to take all of us on."

"Seriously," I groaned. "Come on. I went to your _headquarters_ and I mopped the floor with your entire force. You three really think you can beat me? Please, your boss couldn't beat me."

"Let's see you take us all on at once!" one of them argued. Sending out a zubat, a mightyena, and a baltoy, their squad was hardly impressive.

"Come on," I groaned. "TYPING! Even Team Aqua knows this shit. Belladonna, surf."

As water bubbled out from under her dress, she gave a giggled before slamming each of the moemon against the ceiling. They remained pinned there by the water until she finally stopped the torrent, allowing them to collapse limply to the ground.

"Now then…" I sighed, moving closer to find that Steven was already engaging with Maxie and Tabitha.

"What?! You again!" Tabitha growled, causing me to smirk.

"Tabi, baby. Long time, no see. I heard you guys were here doing a little bit of shopping with the five finger discount. Figured I'd stop by and see how you're doing. Not to well, so far it seems."

"Sh-shut up!"

Steven looked at me confused. "Vulpus, what are you doing here? I thought you were chasing Team Aqua."

"We'll get to that later. Mind telling me what your plan is here, Maxie? Half a million gallons of rocket fuel isn't something to play around with you know. That's for the big scientists, not the special kids."

"Well, since a certain _someone_ ruined our plans and made Groudon escape, we've no need for Mount Chimney anymore."

"So you're leaving. Good start."

"Do not patronize me, whelp! You were lucky last time, but this time you won't be stopping us. We're going to dump that rocket fuel into the volcano and make it erupt once and for all."  
Steven's eyes went wide. "You're insane!"

"No, he's stupid," I grumbled. "He knows what he's doing, but he doesn't get that lava _kills_ people!"

"Do you know how many people drown every year in the ocean?!" Maxie accused. "If we expand the landmass, it will be safer for everyone! Even less people will drown!"

"Oh my God," Steven said. "He is stupid."

"Don't mock me! Tabitha! Let's teach these punks a lesson."

I looked to Steven who just shrugged his shoulders. "Let's do this then," I agreed. "Belladonna, go!"

"Metang, go!"

As the two pokemon stood side by side, Maxie and Tabitha sent out their Mightyena and Camerupt. "You handle the Mightyena, I've got Camerupt," I offered. "Belladonna, Aquapulse on that fuckwit."

"Yes, Master!" Taking a deep breath, she let out a harsh banshee-like wail that send powerful rings of water slamming against the Camerupt. It stomped its feet, trying to brace itself against the water, but to no avail.

"Metang, use Ironclaw! Tear the mightyena to shreds!" Sure enough, the Metang slashed outward, slicing through the Mightyena's clothes easily. When Camerupt finally collapsed, Mightyena stumbled back from Metang's slashes, until it finally tripped and fell over its combat partner, sending it sprawling on the ground.

"You're doing very well," Steven complimented me. "I bet you have what it takes to become champion."

"Thank you, sir. That means alot coming from you."

"Go, Camerupt!"

"Go, Mightyena!"

"Seriously?" I groaned. "You just tried those two!"

"But now we've switched! Haha!"

"Belladonna, just drown these morons. I don't really care how. Use surf or something."

She held up her hands encasing them both in bubbles of water as they struggled to get free.. She just held them there smiling to herself as air bubbles escaped their mouths while they thrashed about until they both fell limp and she deposited them on the ground.

"All right then," Maxie fumed. "LEt's see how you handle my new pokemon! Go, Golbat!"

"Go, Crobat!" Tabitha called out as well.

As the two appeared, both pairs of eyes set upon me before reeling in horror. "No, no! I don't want to fight him. I don't want to fight him!" Golbat sobbed. "I just quit Team Aqua for this, please, I can't handle any more stretching! I still can't sit down from your Tropius!"

"What?" Steven asked, looking at me.

"Long story!"

Crobat shivered, trying to hide the massive amount of need she was feeling beneath her kimono. "What in the hell is going on?! Golbat, you wiped out my other pokemon! Why are you so scared of this little brat?!"

"Please," she pleaded with Maxie. "Please don't make me fight him. Just...just give up on the rocket fuel. We can find more somewhere else later. We don't have to fight him."

"Golbat, I order you to use bite on the Metang!"

"Crobat, you too!"

"No, wait that's a bad…" Steven began before both girls grabbed the Metang's hard metal body and tried to sink their teeth into it. There was an audible crack as their fangs chipped causing them to cry even harder.

"You guys seriously suck at this. Belladonna, blizzard!"

As icy snow crystals gathered on their wings, they made it hard for them to stay airborne. Weakly, they fluttered to the ground, hardly able to get up, much less fly. "Game over, Maxie," Steven lectured. "Give it up."

"I don't understand," he growled. "We were so close! Are my ideas truly so misguided that you would stand in my way time and time again?!"

"YES!" We both shouted.

"I see," he murmured. "Then...I have made a very grave mistake."

"Yes," I sighed in exasperation. "Finally, you get it! Look, it sucks we lose people from drowning, but a volcanic eruption would wipe out entire cities, get it?"

"That's not including any earthquakes, pyroclasts, or all of the ash that would be thrown in the air," Steven added.

Maxie pondered it for another moment. "I see. I fear I've made a very grave mistake."

"Thank God," I gasped.

"Then that must mean that Team Aqua is truly on the right path! Come Team Magma, let's go assist our new allies!" With that, he gathered up his troops, leaving Steven and I standing stunned in the space center.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groaned. "What sort of stupid fucks are running the criminal organizations in Hoenn?"

Recalling his pokemon, Stephen sighed and rested his hand on my shoulder. "It seems we have more work to do. Can I trust you to handle them, Vulpus."

I frowned. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. There's something I need to tell you about. THat absol I caught the last time we talked...she gave me a prophecy. I think Team Magma and Team Aqua are going to cause Armageddon. I couldn't stop Groudon from waking up, and Team Aqua is MIA. They managed to escape their base before I could stop them. They went somewhere in a submarine."

"I think I know where, too. Come to my house," Steven instructed, leading the way.

Shifting anxiously in his rather plain cottage, he reached into a case and pulled out a golden disk. "What is that?"

"HM Dive. It's a new one. It allows your pokemon to create a bubble of air around you before diving into the water. Basically, it will make your Belladonna work like a submarine. If you want to stop them, use it and go after them."

"Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't you be better suited for that? You used to be the pokemon champion! There's no way I could possibly…"

Steven placed his hands on my shoulders. "Vulpus, listen to me carefully. I _lost_ the championship, remember? I'll admit, I'm not as strong as I used to be. My steel type are powerful, but they're not invincible. I'm counting on _you_ because I've seen your potential. You can do this. Trust me."

"Okay," I agreed, taking the disk. "Where should I start looking?"

"First things first, you'll need to train up a bit more. There are some really tough trainers in Shoal Cave, and you'll be wanting to pick up some ice types. Belladonna is strong, but she can't contend with dragon types the same way an ice type pokemon can. Try catching a Spheal or, if you're lucky enough, a Snorunt."

"I'll try," I agreed.

"Good luck, my friend."

Steeling myself, I returned to the hotel. The night was closing in, and I knew Sunako would most likely wear me out. Tomorrow though, I'd have to conserve my energy. We were going to finish this once and for all.

Game Saved (To be continued…)


	32. Chapter 32

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 32

When we finally got to the room, I stretched my arms out. Today had been a crazy day. It wasn't often one shattered his nightmares to swap genders of a twin and make them horny bisexuals. Even still, all in all, considering we'd stopped Team Magma from causing the apocalypse manually, it was a good day.

"Erm...Master?" Sunako's voice called from the bathroom.

"Hmm?"

"I...umm...that is…" she stammered cutely, opening the door to reveal she had replaced her normal purple dress with a see through camisole of the same color. She held her hands together in front of her chest, blushing profusely as I scanned her up and down.

It was easy to forget just how timid Sunako really was underneath. After our discussion near Mt. Pyre, she'd maintained her silly attitude, but she still knew that she could also be herself if she liked.

Seeming to glean my thoughts, she cleared her throat and leaned against the doorway. "I mean...umm...don't you want to come...and…" Her attempt at being sexy trailed off as I slowly walked to her, staring deep into her eyes. "M-master?" she whispered.

Without a word, I pulled her into my arms, pressing my lips against hers in a gentle, loving kiss. She kissed me back, the hand she'd used to brace herself falling limply to her side as she melted in my arms. "You were saying, _princess_?" I teased her, causing her to blush even more.

"I've never done this before," she confessed. "C-could you be gentle?"

"Of course."

"R-really?"

"Is it that surprising?"

"You're just usually so...forceful...with the other girls."

"When they need it."

"So you don't think I do?"

"I know you don't."

She didn't say anything, just averting her eyes from me timidly. I quickly scooped her into my arms, sweeping her off of her feet as she gave surprised cry and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What are you so scared of?" I teased. "You can just float. You don't have to worry about falling."

"It's hard to tell when I'm with you, Master. You always make me feel like I'm floating."

Now it was my turn to blush. Carrying her to the bed, I lay down, holding her so she was straddling my lap. My hands gently ran along her curves, resting on her waist as I kissed her again. For a while, we just sat there, kissing like an old couple. "Raise your arms," I whispered in her ear. When she did, I helped pull her top off over her head, leaving her with only a pair of panties.

I gently trailed kisses along her small breasts, causing her to tremble beneath my lips. "M-master, they're sensitive," she breathed.

"Don't worry. I told you, I'll be gentle." To demonstrate, I wrapped my mouth around one of her perfect pink nubs, and began to suck on her nipple playfully. Her mouth fell open into a perfect 'o' as she began breathing heavily.

Her hands ran along my shoulders before tangling in my hair. Her bare toes were curling behind her. She really hadn't done _any_ of this before. Was I even her first kiss? Reaching around her body, I grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to me. My cock was hard and swollen, pulsing with blood as she began to grind against me instinctively.

When I pulled away, her nipple was shimmering from my saliva in the light of the hotel lamp. I moved to her other breast, making sure to give it the same treatment as her grinding became more needy.

After a few soft mewls of pleasure, she pulled me from her tit to place another loving kiss on my lips, before slowly pushing me to lay on my back. I did as she guided me to do. I wouldn't ruin this for her by taking control. I wanted her to want this.

Her fingers slid beneath my shirt, running up my abs to my pecs before helping me to take it off. She draped herself over my bare chest, kissing my lips, my chin, and my neck in small bursts that showed her inexperience.

I closed my eyes savoring the feeling of her flesh against mine. When I opened them again, I wasn't in the hotel room anymore. I was laying in a beautiful bed, thin sheets of silk draped around it like a canopy.

The room was filled with the scent of exotic spices, and the musky sweat of two people who were in love. My eyes fell on Sunako...but she wasn't Sunako. It's difficult to explain. I knew who she was immediately, and there was a familiarity, but gone were her long purple locks. She didn't have claws or fangs or anything. She actually looked much more human.

Her beauty was beyond words. The color of her skin was as if the sun had kissed it all over, leaving her a beautiful golden brown. Her hair was long and black, with beads and strands of gold woven into braids that trickled around her.

Across her forehead was a golden band with what appeared to be an arbok, poised to strike any who threatened to hurt the beauty it protected underneath. The band was encrusted with beautiful gemstones that shimmered in the dim candlelight.

A name formed on my lips. One I hadn't heard before, but one that belonged to her, nonetheless. "Ubri-Olufeme," I gasped causing her to beam down on me with her radiant smile. My hands ran up her hips to rest on her arms, covered with carefully drawn ink that marked her as a virgin that had yet to be touched.

As it smeared on my fingertips, our lips met, and I could feel her silky folds parting around me as she gasped from the foreign sensation. The young swells of her breasts called to my hans, begging I fondle them in affection.

Love and passion exuded from her entire being as she began to rise and fall on my hard member, like the waves of the ocean. Her breathing had turned into lustful pants as I held on to her waist, helping her to control her movements so that she would not harm herself in her deflowering.

She whispered something to me in a language I could not understand, but the meaning still managed to find its way in my mind. "I love you."

"And I love you," I whispered back, causing her lips to again crash against mine. She tasted sweetly of honey and exotic spices, pleading for me to kiss her more so that I could continue to indulge in the taste of her innocence.

Her back arched and she moaned deeply into my kiss, her entire body singing praises to my affection. As she came hard onto my cock, the way her lithe muscles tightened and flexed around mine filled me to an unending amount of bliss that demanded I do the same for her.

Torrents of my seed bubbled forth, flooding her no-longer virgin womb, to rest there inside of her. Closing my eyes, I held her against me, and when they opened again, I was in the hotel once again, inside of a sleeping Sunako who was still cuddled against my chest.

My heart was racing in awe of what I'd experienced. Despite having seen her before death, I didn't feel any fear. Instead, I only loved her more. My hand rested on her pale cheek, gently brushing it with my finger as I sweetly placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, princess," I whispered to her, and in her sleep, her lips curled into a smile. Not wishing to wake her, I instead took her into my arms, closed my eyes, and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to my ghostly lover placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "Good morning, Master," she purred to me before slowly climbing off of my body. "Did I do well last night?"

Had she not experienced what I'd seen? Instead, I nodded silently. I was still able to see the dim echoes of her past life in her eyes, and the residual taste of the spices were still on my tongue.

"What's wrong?" she giggled. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

I didn't even react to her terrible joke. Instead, I moved to her, taking her up in my arms, much to her surprise and kissing her roughly on the lips. She gave a mewl of surprise. "I know who you used to be," I whispered to her. "Last night, I saw you. You were so beautiful. I know your name, it's…"

She quickly placed her finger to my lips, stopping me. Her eyes were gleaming with joyful tears. "I don't want to know." When I looked at her in confusion, she replaced her finger with a quick peck. "That life is not mine to live anymore. This is the life I prefer. If I could go back, I wouldn't want to, because you were not in that life. You are my Master, and I am _your_ Sunako."

We held eachother close for a long while before I sighed. "We should get to training, huh?"

"As much as I'd love to say 'no', the world won't rest on our regard," she replied. "Don't worry. There's always tonight."

I chuckled, releasing her reluctantly so that we could get dressed, but not before giving her a playful swat on the ass that made her squeal with delight. As I went to get ready myself, I noticed that my pokegear had received a message. Playing it, May's voice crackled through, "Vulpus! I know where Team Aqua is! They're in an underwater cavern on Route 128. Captain Stern managed to ping them on radar. Also, you won't believe what I just saw! It was a moemon I'd never seen before. I...I don't really know how to describe it! It was a man in flowing green robes with circles down the side like scales. I didn't get a great look, but it was powerful, and it was heading that way! Good luck, Vulpus and be careful. I'll be rooting for you."

With that, the message ended. "All right, Master. I'm ready to go!" Sunako announced with a grin as she came out. I blinked for a moment, looking at her in confusion before realizing what she'd said.

"Oh, right. Let's go then! To Shoal cave." Returning her to her pokeball, I set out to the north. As I surfed along, I could sense a nervousness that came from Belladonna. "Hey, are you still worried about this whole Winona thing?" I asked her.

"Yes," she admitted. "But not just that. When we find a Spheal or a Snowrunt, you'll be replacing me in active party...won't you?"

"I'm afraid so," I sighed. "I know you're disappointed, but it's not as if I won't visit you in the PC when I go there."

"No, I know, I'm just...can you promise me something, Master?"

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you'll make love to me, one more time, before you become champion."

"I promise."

That seemed to satisfy her, at least enough that she fell silent again. I could understand her concern. Truth be told, I hadn't decided what to do about them either. I wasn't lying when I said I loved them all. Really, I did, but I couldn't just tell that to Winona. For the time being, I pushed it from my mind and entered into the cave.

Stepping inside, I summoned Toasty, who staying by my side was able to provide me with wormy in the chilly cavern. The ground was damp, but there wasn't a single drop of water in the entire thing.

"Master, is there something on your mind?" he asked me.

"Lots of things, as always."

He chuckled to me. "Are you worried about the others when the time comes for you to hold up your word to Winona?"

"It's always scary to me how you do that, Toasty."

"I've been with you since the start, Master. You and I are more than moemon and Master, now. We're friends, but more than that, I see you as a brother. Would you like to hear my advice?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"Let us go." I looked at him in shock, but he just smiled at me. "Master, I've seen every feeling you've ever had. I've seen you in the thralls of passion and in the depths of despair. I've seen it all...but only a few seldom times have I seen you happy."

"What do you mean? I'm happy a lot."

He shook his feathered head. "No, Master. You only think you're happy. When you're with Winona though, you light up in a way that you've never lit up before. I know you're truly happy with her, but I also know your love for us would prevent you from taking that happiness. Though the others will not say it, I am certain that they would agree with me. You should be with Winona."

Smiling, I ran my hand through his feathered head. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Toasty," I told him. Just as I took another step though, I heard a loud squeak. It sounded almost like a chew toy. Lifting up my foot, I looked down to see a moemon in a beige smock and a blue hood staring up at me with a blank smile on my face. Was that what had made the noise?

Reaching down, I lifted her up curiously and gave her a light squeeze. Her tongue popped out of her mouth and again, the high pitched squeak trailed out of her mouth and nose. "Hi," she suddenly greeted me.

"Are you okay, there? I'm sorry I stepped on you," I answered.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Thanks."

"You sure?"

She thought about it for a moment before answering with a decisive, "Yes."

"Good to know. Do you think you could help us? We're trying to find the Ice Cavern."

"Sure, I know the way, it's…" Her words were cut off with a squeak as a wild Golbat swooped down and grabbed her in its hands. It bared its fangs at the small Spheal who I could hear cheerfully greet it with another, "Hi."

Just as I was scared it would take a bite out of her, there was a sudden burst of rainbows that flew from its mouth, coating the Golbat's wings in heavy ice. It dropped the Spheal in shock as it fell down nearly fifty feet before landing at my feet with a splat.

It looked almost like a pancake, until it suddenly sprung up with another toy-like squeak. Seeing me again, it tilted its head, giving me a big smile. "Hi." Right then! Pulling out an ultra ball, I bounced it off its squeaky, rubber-like head, and absorbed it into the command matrix.

 _ **Friyja rolls into the party!**_

 _ **Species: Spheal Gender: Female Caught in Shoal Cave**_

 _ **Ice/Water Type**_

 _ **Ability: Thick Fat - Heat and Cold Protection**_

 _ **Naughty Nature**_

 _ **Starting Stats: Level 29**_

 _ **HP: 98/98 Sp. Attack: 57 Attack: 46 Sp. Defense: 48 Defense: 50 Speed: 34**_

 _ **Moves: Encore (Cu), Ice Ball (B), Body Slam (T), Aurora Beam (B)**_

Allowing the seal-like moemon to bounce ahead of us, up and down like a beach ball, she led us through the cavern. Following close behind her, I leaned over to Toasty and whispered, "This is super weird, right? Like, it's not just me?"

"I kind of want to kick her to see if I can bounce her off of the wall and make her come back."

"We're almost there!" she cried cheerfully back to us, continuing to bounce along. When she reached a large hole with a ladder in it, I watched as she rolled around the rim like a golf ball before falling down into the darkness. In shock, I ran after her to see if she was okay, only to hear the faint sound of a squeak down below. "I'm okay!"

God, as cute as the girl was, she was going to give me a heart attack. Grabbing onto the sides of the ladder, I began to slide down it until I landed in a soft patch of snow just beneath me. Toasty soon came after, landing beside me smartly and wrapping his arms around him to warm himself in the cold.

"Here we are!" Friyja declared. "Ice Cavern! That'll be fifteen cents, please."

I looked at her confused as she just stuck her tongue out at me. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What are you even going to use the fifteen cents for?"

"I dunno."

"Can I just give it to you when we get back to town?"

"Sure."

"Okay, then."

Moving deeper into the cavern, I carefully had to avoid the slick patches of ice that had formed everywhere. There were a few times I'd lost my balance only to fall on my ass while Friyja bounced further along, completely oblivious to any pain that would be felt.

When we finally got to the end, I was surprised to find a disc for a TM. Tucking it into my pack, I went to turn back, but instead came face to face with another smaller moemon. The girl stared up at me, her orange and black cloak wrapped around her with an eerie smile like band that stretched across her front.

"Hi!" Friyja greeted.

The moemon didn't respond, instead covering her mouth with her long black sleeves shyly. Beneath her dress, she had bare legs ending in tiny black shoes. She almost looked like a little bundled up doll. Her stomach grumbled slightly. "Are you hungry?" I asked her. She slowly nodded her head. "I think I may have something to eat," I offered, sifting through my pack before finding a few berries. "Here."

She looked up at me for a moment before reaching out and scooping them from my palm. She began feeding them to herself, one at a time. I had to admit, she was a cutie. Pulling out my Ultraball, she looked up at me with those big eyes of hers. I offered it to her as well and popping the rest of the berries in her mouth, she pressed the button and let herself be captured.

"Is it just me or is this getting easier?" I asked Toasty.

 _ **Khione did a soft join.**_

 _ **Species: Snorunt Gender: Female Caught in Shoal Cave (Ice Cavern)**_

 _ **Ice Type**_

 _ **Ability: Inner Focus - Prevents Flinching**_

 _ **Docile Nature**_

 _ **Starting Stats: Level 26**_

 _ **HP: 68/68 Sp. Attack: 36 Attack: 38 Sp. Defense: 38 Defense: 35 Speed: 34**_

 _ **Moves: Bite (T), Icy Wind (B), Headbutt (T), Protect (Cu)**_

Just as I stepped outside, I was grabbed by two pairs of arms who pulled me away from the entrance before tossing me against the wall hard. "Hey there, lover," Tania smirked, her hand pressing against my chest. "Miss me?"

"Hardly," I spat.

"H-hi," the younger girl beside her greeted me. "S-sorry about this. But Tania says your dick is like...amazing."

I glared at Tania. "Seriously? You roped in some other girl? Don't you find it a bit pathetic that you're _this_ desperate?"

"Hmmph. Please. I could sleep with anyone I wanted to. This is about putting you in your place," she argued.

"Speaking of which," I whistled to Toasty and Friyja who stood ready to fight.

"Ah, right, right. Always have to do this the hard way, don't we?" Tania sighed. "Fine. I'll have you know, lover mine, I've been practicing. I just beat those slutty little twins, no problem. You should have seen the way they were on their knees, worshipping my body like I was a goddess. Mmm, it was so satisfying."

"Yeah, you're a dipshit," I countered.

"Kim! Let's teach this boy a lesson."

"Right!"

Drawing pokeballs from their belts, they tossed them out for a fight, summoning a Numel and a Swablu. "Now what are you going to do, handsome? My Numel's ground type counters your fire, and Kim's Swablu counters your fighting. Feel free to give up anytime. If you do, I'll even consider letting you enjoy what I'm going to do to you."

"Hmmph. Maybe you didn't hear, but I'm kind of spoken for at the moment. Also, there's something _you_ didn't account for. Friyja, Aurora Beam on the Swablu."

"Yes, Master!" A frigid rainbow-colored beam fired from her mouth to strike the Swablu in its wings, driving it to the ground, much to its shock. As frost began to form over it, it soon found itself encased in a block of ice.

"Numel! Melt the ice!" Tania instructed, causing him to release enough embers to break its partner free.

"Not bad," I noted.

"Swablu! Use ice beam on Vulpus!"

"Yes, Mistress!"

"What?!" Just as the frigid blue beam lanced towards me, Toasty leapt into the way, answering with a spurt of flame towards her that managed to hold it at bay. The two were locked in a battle of strength, their attacks pressing back and forth, but I could tell Toasty was getting tired. "You can do it, Toasty! I believe in you! Keep it up!"

His talon-like feet sank into the rock as he braced himself against the beam. Light began to engulf him as Tania smirked, sneaking around to grab me from behind. With one arm wrapped around my neck, she cut off my commands and purred in my ear.

"Can't command your moemon, now. Don't worry, you'll get used to being choked. By the time I'm done, you'll even start to enjoy it." It was all I could do to keep her arm from cutting off my air, but as the light faded from toasty, the fire suddenly turned into an inferno.

"Get your dirty hands off of my Master!" he roared, swinging his leg in a ferocious tornado kick. As the fire engulfed his limbs, it managed to blast straight through the Swablu's icebeam, burning its feathers from its body and sending it into a crumpled heap.

Turning back towards Tania and I, he rushed forward, striking out wildly. I watched in awe as his kicks and punches barely managed to avoid me, able to strike the dodging Tania who'd hoped to use me as a shield.

When she finally had to release me to avoid a fiery punch to the face, I quickly ducked and rolled out of the way, allowing my newly evolved Blaziken to sweep her legs out from under her before kicking her hard in the chest and driving her to the ground.

Toasty now stood about as tall as I was. His feathers had sprouted down his legs like a pair of loose-fitting pants, and his chest was crossed with a pale 'X' of like-feathered hair. What had once been orange hair now was dirty blonde, extending down his back. "My Master has told you time and again, Tania! He is not yours to have!"

She gasped as he put more pressure on her, causing her to grasp his ankle in a desperate attempt to get him off. "Let her go!" Kim cried, running up to swing at him, but he quickly reached out, catching her by the throat and lifting her clear off the ground.

"Numel, attack!" Tania commanded, but Friyja had already doused him with a nice cold spray of water that had him lying limply on the ground.

"Toasty, let them go," I instructed him.

"Master, they will not learn. They must be taught…"

"Let. Them. Go."

He looked at me intently for a moment before nodding and dropping Kim to the ground before pulling his foot off of Tania. The two girls scrambled to their feet, backing away from me as I came closer to them.

"You want me so bad? Fine. Whatever it takes to get you to leave me the hell alone. Right now, I have a lot on my plate, so I'm going to make this quick, understand?"

Tania smirked. "Finally, you're coming around."

"I wasn't talking to you. Toasty, restrain her."

My Blaziken grabbed Tania tightly, lifting her off the ground in a bearhug so she couldn't do anything. "Done, Master."

I turned back to Kim who was pressed against the wall, shivering in nervousness. Placing my hand beside her head, she gave a nervous squeak, unsure of how to react. "Panties. Off, now."

She nodded, quickly slipping them down her legs and tossing them aside in the shallow water. "N-now, wait a minute, you can't…" Toasty gave a tight squeeze, cutting off Tania mid-sentence. I gave him a grateful nod before looking back to Kim.

My hand gently went between her legs, rubbing her pussy beneath her skirt as she gasped in surprise. "Relax," I whispered in her ear after placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm not going to hurt you. You seem like a nice girl, so I'm just going to fuck you and let you go, understand?"

"O-okay," she breathed dreamily, the look on her face one of pure ecstasy. I gave a half-hearted chuckle. She must be a virgin, or recently lost it. Her pussy felt tight around my fingers when I slipped them inside of her, and the way her eyes fluttered closed showed that she hadn't been touched this way often.

"Are you on the pill...Kim?" I accented her name with a playful click of my tongue, which caused another pleasured sigh to escape her lips. The poor girl had it bad.

"Y-yes," she swore. "M-my ex...m-made me take it so we c-could...could…" her words trailed off as she began panting heavily, enjoying the feeling of my fingers too much to concentrate on speaking.

"Ah, I see. He must have taken your virginity, promising he'd love you forever, hmm? Now you're just trying to get him out of your head, right?" She nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make you forget all about that douche."

Pulling my now sopping wet fingers out of her slit, I placed them on her tongue, causing her to look at me with shy eyes before sucking on them obediently.

"Did he ever eat you out?" I asked. She shook her head no, giving a gentle moan so she wouldn't have to stop sucking on my fingers. "Just relax then. Lean against the wall so you don't fall over, okay?"

She did as I instructed. Getting on my knees in the shallow water, I hiked up her skirt before shoving my tongue inside of her. She began to moan loudly, as if she were about to orgasm any moment. She was so sensitive!

I eagerly began to tease her, making sure to explore and map out her pussy with my tongue. Then, out of nowhere, she squirted a large amount of cum into my mouth, causing me to pull away with a surprised cough.

Her cheeks were the color of a tomato as she looked down at me in horror. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...I mean…"

I chuckled. "Why are you sorry? Because you squirted?"

The look on her face was one of shock. You'd have thought I just said the most embarrassing slur I could have. "M-my ex h-h-hated…"

I hushed her by putting a finger over her lips. "Don't talk about that idiot," I instructed firmly. "Just so _you_ know, most guys find that to be a big turn on."

"They do…?" she asked through my finger.

I nodded with a reassuring smile. She still seemed flustered as Tani began to let out frustrated groans. She clearly wanted me to be doing this to her, not Kim. Grasping Kim around her hips, I lifted her in the air to slide her onto my hard cock.

She squealed as I split her pussy apart, her eyes rolling back in bliss. Pushing her against the wall, her arms instinctively wrapped around me, holding onto me tightly as I began to hammer inside of her.

I kissed her throat, moving faster and faster as she clenched her legs around my waist, her back being scraped up by the rough rocky wall behind her. "Moan for me, Kim. I want to hear you begging for more. You see Tania? She's so jealous of you, Kim. She wishes she could have this cock. Can't you see how hungry she is for it, Kim?"

The girl moaned every time I used her name, tilting her head to allow me to kiss her throat more. As instructed, her eyes went to her restrained friend who squirmed in Blaziken's arms uselessly, her horny juices dripping down her pale legs since she never wore panties.

This served to turn Kim on even more, escalating her moans louder and louder. "Cum on my cock. I want to feel you squirt on me, Kim. Once you do, I promise I'll stuff your tight box full of baby batter. That's what you wanted, isn't it? I bet you don't miss your ex at all. You just loved the feeling of his hot seed inside of you. Don't worry, Kim. Once I've stuffed you full of cum, you'll never miss that prick's cock again."

Her eyes rolled back and as I called, she orgasmed hard, soaking my entire cock in her cum. And also, as I promised, I pulled her roughly down on my meat until I was all the way to the hilt, my tip managing to stretch apart her cervix enough that I could inject my swimmers directly into her womb.

She fell limp against me as I pulled out of her, lowering her to her knees as my cum dripped out of her and into the seawater below. "Open wide," I sang, causing her to gaze up at me, her lips unable to close as she waited for me to use her mouth. "Such a good girl. You'll make a man very happy some day, Kim." I told her as I began thrusting inside of her lips. "Now keep those slutty lips of your tight, I want you to suck off every drop of our cum." She did as instructed, moaning as she swallowed down the remnants of our sex.

As my seed took effect, I tucked myself away, leaving the blissed out girl kneeling in the ocean with a large smile on her face, took weak to stand. Tania whined in desire, and as Toasty released her, she ran over to Kim, shaking her. "Don't tell me you swallowed it, Kim. Please! I need it! Please give it to me."

But she was far too out of it to even care. As Toasty and I went to go back to the mainland, I smiled. "Congratulations, friend. I see you've reached your final evolution."

"It feels good, Master. I feel like I can take on anything."

"Yeah, well. Try not to wear out Torkoal too much the next time you visit her," I teased, causing him to blush.

"That looked like fun," Friyja commented. "I want to try that, too."

"Maybe someday," I laughed. "As it stands now, having sex with me would probably kill you. But then again, you survived a fifty foot drop, so who knows."

"No, not that. That!" She pointed towards Toasty. "I want to evolve, too!"

"Well, I'm sure you will someday but…" She closed her eyes tightly, concentrating really hard as she began to glow. As her body stretched out, she pulled back her hood, and her hair grew into cute pig-tails. Then she suddenly stood, now an evolved Sealeo, wearing a bright blue dress with a beige front, and bright blue stockings.

"There!" she giggled. "Now let's go to the pokemon center!"

Toasty and I looked at one another in shock before just shrugging our shoulders. I was perfectly okay with us moving on to our real mission.

Game Saved (To be continued...)


	33. Chapter 33

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 33

Arriving back at Mossdeep with my newly acquired moemon, Friyja bounded along cheerfully beside me. "So, how did you do that anyway? You just kind of...evolved. All of my other moemon have had to do it during some crucial moment, typically in the heat of battle. You, however, just kind of...did."

"It seemed like a good idea," she giggled bouncing onto the bed before rolling onto her belly to look at me with sparkly eyes. "Do I still get my fifteen cents?"

"You're really hung up on that, huh?" I chuckled, before fishing in my pockets for the promised change. She watched me eagerly as I found a quarter before offering it to her. "Would you take twenty five, instead?"

"Nope. I don't have any change."

"That's okay," I assured her. "Call it a ten cent tip."

Beaming, she greedily took the coin and clutched it close to her chest. After a moment she crawled over to me and climbed onto my chest. "Master, if I give you a quarter, will you give me a kiss?" I had to stifle a laugh but without a word, I nodded and plucking it from her fingers, planted a swift peck on her lips.

She grinned, throwing her small arms around me and hugging me tightly. "All right, as much as I'd love to stay here and rest, we've got a lot to do. May said that the submarine was found on route 128. We need to find Team Aqua and stop them, once and for all. Are you with me?"

"Of course, Master!" she clapped excitedly.

"Then let's go!"

Gathering up the team, we headed out to sea, surfing south of the Mossdeep. There was a big sense of foreboding in the air that I didn't like. Something bad was about to happen, I could feel it.

"All right, here goes nothing," I breathed, nodding to Friyja. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled a large bubble around us before pushing down on it to drag me with her into the deep depths of the sea. Sure enough, we soon came to an underground cave with a wide entrance.

I pointed it out for her, and as she swam us inside, we came upon the stolen submarine. Team Aqua was definitely here. Surfacing, we peered out slowly to find the cave empty. Returning Friyja, I summoned Ororo. Knowing Team Aqua's propensity for flying and water pokemon, I was certain she'd assist me in sweeping their grunts aside.

Sure enough, in the very first chamber we began running into enemies. Like always, they attacked with Carvanha and Zubat, both easily dispatched with an electrical blast from Ororo. "So far, so good, Master," she told me once we'd knocked the two men out to prevent them from alerting more to our presence.

"Keep your eyes peeled. I'm sure Team Magma has already gotten here to help them, and if that's the case then we'll have a pretty hefty fight on our hands."

She nuzzled up to me as we crept through the cool, damp tunnels. Resting my hand on her head, I stroked her reassuringly to remind her that we'd be okay. I'd really miss her once I was champion. It was then I'd decided. From this point on, I'd try to make my moemon as happy as I could until then. I wouldn't release them, but I knew that the sex would have to stop, regardless that it felt really _really_ good.

Moving into the next chamber, Titania and Toasty got to work, smashing rocks and shoving boulders out of the way to clear the path for us. I wished there was a quieter way of doing it, but thanks to the barriers that they'd erected from blowing out portions of the cave, stealth was no longer a luxury we had.

The next two grunts, attracted by the sound of our scuffle, were also easily dispatched. This time, it seemed that Archie wasn't able to get any females to volunteer themselves to get fucked. After seeing what happened to the Golbat and the two girls from the hideout, I didn't blame them.

Just as I entered the next room, I suddenly felt something hard press against my back as a feminine voice purred in my ear. "Well. now. Look who we have here. It's been awhile, hero. I haven't seen you since the Weather Institute."

It was the bitch who'd tried to kill May. "Shelly," I greeted coldly.

"You remembered!" she cooed. "I'm so proud of you. Unfortunately for you, Archie's become tired of your shit. You've been a pain in our ass for far too long."

"Yeah? You ain't seen nothing yet," I shot back ominously.

"Big talk," she hummed before I heard the click of a gun's hammer being drawn back. "Go ahead. Keep talking, funny man. I'm just aching to put a bullet through your spine. Now, if you attempt to pass your pokemon commands, I'm going to shoot. If you scream for help to your little girlfriend, I'm going to shoot. If you do anything except for what I tell you to do...well, I think you can guess what will happen. You stand down too, little lion. Or your Master will get what's coming to him."

I nodded to Ororo who returned to her pokeball, leaving me standing alone with this crazy bitch. "There, she's gone. Now what?"

"Now, you put your hands behind your head."

I slowly lifted my hands before folding them behind me as she'd instructed. "Anything else? Maybe do a little jig for you?"

"Tempting, but I think it'll be hard for you to do that with a bullet wedged in your spine. Now, get on your knees."

I started to lower myself, before I quickly grabbed Shelly by her shirt and threw her over my shoulder in a quick flip. She was so shocked by my action, she didn't even have time to anticipate it.

As she went to raise her gun at me, I stepped on her wrist, pinning it down before I ripped the gun from her hands. "Now what, bitch?" I threatened, placing the barrel to her temple. "Don't think I forgot that you tried to kill my friend."

"What is your deal?" she gasped. "Why won't you just leave us alone! Archie is bringing us paradise. It'll be a utopia for all life!"

"It'll be a utopia for fish. Everything else will die you stupid bitch! Don't you get it! A global flood does not create more life! It drowns innocent people who've done nothing wrong!"

She just gave a scoff. "You're so naive. There's no such thing as 'innocent' people. This world is inhabited by dirty disgusting people who only care about themselves. Go ahead, hero. Kill me. I don't want to live on this planet anymore."

"I'm not going to kill you." Pulling out the gun's clip, I tossed it in one direction before throwing the gun into another. "I'm going to give you a reason to keep on living."

She scoffed again as my hands went to her breasts, rubbing and squeezing them. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she snapped, trying to cover herself, but using my knees, I pinned her arms down so she couldn't intervene.

"Shut up and enjoy it you worthless cunt. You're lucky I'm doing this for you. God knows you don't deserve it."

"Pssh. You call that a tit rub? Please. I doubt you'd be able to make me feel anything with that tiny dick of yours." Tired of her smug face, I rolled her over before sitting on her back. "Going to give me a massage now, hero? Aww what the hell. It only makes sense. You're the one causing me all the stress, you should be the one to make it go away like a good little bitch."

Oh, I'd show her who was a good little bitch. I silently undid my pants, pulling out my hard cock. I was so eager to make her one of my sluts. She deserved it big time, and that meant giving her something special. Grabbing a rope from my pack, I quickly bound her hands behind her.

"Ooh, kinky," she mocked.

"Shut up, slut," I hissed before pulling down on her yoga pants. With a swift tug, they flew down to just above her knees, revealing her pussy and ass to me.

"H-hey! Hold on! You can't fuck me! You're supposed to be the good guys! What sort of man fucks a girl's pussy while she can't fight back?"

I ignored her words, preparing myself carefully by lining up, and in one swift motion, forced my girthy cock into her tight, dry, asshole. She screeched in pain, but I quickly pulled my belt into her mouth as a makeshift bridle. I was going to ride this bitch like a damned horse and she'd feel every second of it.

Her entire body concentrated on trying to force my cock out, but I wouldn't have any of it. I pulled harder on my belt, making her head lean back as I forced myself deeper. "Bitchy sluts get stretched assholes," I informed her before nibbling on her ear. "And you _will_ be my slut. You have two options, bitch. You can loosen your cheeks and try to enjoy the feeling of my thick cock in your ass, or you can keep tightening like you are and I'll just tear you up anyway. I don't really give a damn if it feels good for you or not. I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now from the pain as she gave muffled whimpers, trying to convince me to stop. I responded by tearing her halter top from her breasts, exposing them to the cool cave air.

"You want me to stop fucking your ass slut?"

She whined out a yes.

"Then you'd better start moaning for me. I'm not going to stop until I have you calling my name, understand?" This was perfect, because I knew she had no idea what my name was. I began pounding her harder, splitting her cheeks apart like a log. As my balls slapped against her soft rear, I held both ends of my belt in one hand and used the others to give her ass a fierce spank. When I did, I could feel the dampness of some juices spurting beneath us. "Oh, the slutty bitch is enjoying this, I see. Good. You'd better love it, because we're just getting started. Now I'm going to take off the belt, and you're not going to scream, understand? If you do, I'll make it even rougher and I'll put the belt back for good."

She nodded and when I released her, stayed true to her word and stayed quiet. I rewarded her by giving her an actual back massage to help counter the painful sensation of my hard dry shaft penetrating her anal cavity.

I could tell from the way her body was going back and forth between relaxing and tensing that she was being driven mad from the way I pounded her ass. After a few more thrusts, I pulled out, causing her to collapse forward. She gave a sigh of relief, but it was too preemptive, as I moved to her front and grabbed her chin.

Thrusting my cock between her lips, she tried to pull way. "Suck it, slut! Suck the taste of your ass off of my dick! If you don't, I'll go get that gun again, and believe me I'm a terrible shot. I may miss giving you a quick death." Her eyes full of tears, she began slurping at my tip, causing me to give a groan of impatience. "God, have you never sucked a dick in your life?" I demanded before wrapping the belt around the back of her head. Her eyes widened as I forced her further onto my cock, stretching her esophagus.

I fastened the buckles of my belt around me, keeping her restrained so she couldn't pull back more than half way up my cock and causing her to gag and sob into my member. Sitting down, I took a moment to enjoy my handiwork. She didn't have a choice but to be pulled after me like a wriggling worm on the ground.

I stroked her curly red hair, leaning back against the stone wall as she continued to suck me off. Every now and then, she'd be able to lean back just enough to breathe before I pulled her back down again. "Yeah, my new slut loves the taste of her own ass, doesn't she? Hmm? Are you enjoying the taste of your own filth, slut?" When I gave her hair a rough tug, she gave a weak moan in the affirmative. "Good. Now I'm going to cum in that slutty hole you call a mouth and you're going to guzzle it down like a good whore, understand? You're mine now and that means you don't ever let my seed touch the ground unless you're able to lick it back up. Got it?"

She whimpered, prompting me to bury my cock deeper in her and flood her mouth full of my cum. Her head began to roughly wriggle and writhe, trying to escape the sticky fluid in her mouth, but thanks to my belt she couldn't even spit it out of her lips.

"Swallow."

She trembled, but remained still.

"I said 'swallow' you cunt!" I roared at her, forcing my dick straight down her esophagus. In her stupor, she soon found my thick manflesh was opening the way for the seed to travel into her belly. As it did she soon resolved herself to my addictive properties, cumming hard on the cave floor. "Good girl. Now I'm going to sit here for a few minutes to take a break, but you're not going anywhere. You're just going to keep on sucking while I watch."

She did exactly that. After the third load she'd swallowed, she was becoming really good at her job. I hated to end my enjoyment of watching the stupid arrogant bitch on her hands and knees, but I really needed to find Archie. Thankfully, there weren't very many other places he could be. The last room was up ahead, which meant he had to come through here to get to whatever it was he wanted. When he did, he'd find his loyal sergeant, now my willing slutty pet.

Undoing my belt, I finally released her from my cock before giving her a gentle pat on the head in gratitude. "Good girl," I complimented before moving forward on my own. Sure enough, I found myself in a big hollowed out chamber, just like the one in Mt. Chimney, except instead of lava, this one had a pool of water.

Out in the center of it, there was a cute moemon in a blue and white dress, curled up and sleeping soundly, just as Groudon had been. That meant that this was Kyogre. As I pondered how best to get her out without waking her, Archie stormed up to me with rage in his eyes. "Alright, you! I don't know what you did to Shelly, but you're going to pay for that! She won't stop talking about sucking your dick!"

"Hey, I can't help that she's a dirty slut."

"You've interfered for the last time. I will waken Kyogre and I will…" he paused for a moment as the red orb in his pocket began to glow. "Hahahaha! Yes! At last!" Damn it! I charged him, eager to knock it out of his smug hands, but he quickly threw down his pokeballs, summoning a Mightyena, Crobat, and Sharpedo. "Go, my pokemon! Make sure he is unable to thwart our plans! He mustn't be allowed to get to the orb!"

Okay, game on! Summoning Ororo, Toasty, and Chiquita the fight began quickly. Ororo quickly dashed forward for the Crobat, who bared his fangs at her with a hiss. "Aww, he wants a kiss," she giggled, managing to pounce onto his back before sinking her teeth into him just before electricity surged through her body, sending him to a crumpled heap on the floor.

Toasty facing against the Mightyena fared just as well. He bobbed and weaved between attempts to bite him before with a fierce kick he sent him to the floor. Just as the Mightyena looked up, he found Toasty's fist flying towards his face. With a slam, he was knocked out cold, causing my Blaziken to stand and start heading towards Archie for the orb.

Floating in the air, Chiquita avoided the spurts of water sent at her by the Sharpedo, every movement shaking loose a beautiful shimmering leaf that hovered there. Diving straight towards the enemy, she managed to grab him and restrain him, just as each of the leaves soared into him, turning him into a living dartboard. Dropping him to the ground, she joined her companions.

"It's over Archie!" I demanded. "Drop the orb!" He took a nervous step back just as Maxie came rushing in.

"Don't worry, Archie! I've got your back!" he assured him, causing me to let out a groan of disgust. Before he could send out his first pokemon though, a shockwave erupted from the confused Archie, causing me to tear away from the two to look at Kyogre.

 _Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up._ The adorable moemon's eyes opened with a cute yawn. She rubbed them sleepily, before regarding the three of us curiously. When her eyes met mine, she slowly came towards me. "Yes! Kyogre! Destroy this brat!" Archie ordered, but she just smiled at me and reached to caress my cheek. Just as her fingertips were about to touch me, a loud roar echoed through the cavern, causing her to stop.

Silently, she looked upwards before diving into the pool and vanishing from the cave. A short while after the sound of heavy rain could be heard pounding on the outside of the cavern. "Sir!" A grunt cried, running in to get Archie's attention. "Kyogre and Groudon have begun fighting in Sootopolis! They're changing the weather, but it's far worse than we expected sir. At this rate, the entire world is going to be destroyed!"

"What?!" Archie cried.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you this entire time, you dumbass!" I shouted.

Maxie looked between Archie and me, before coming to stand by me. "Oooh, look what you've done now, Archie!"

"Fuck off! You're the one who released Groudon! This is your fault, fool!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" I demanded, causing them to look at me in shock. "It's not over yet! We need to get to Sootopolis and fix this. You're both responsible, so you'll be helping me, got it! We don't have any time to waste, so both of you shut up, get your respective organizations, and meet me in Sootopolis. So help me, if you fuck this up, I will go down to hell, find the both of you and rape you so hard the devil pleads for me to be merciful, do I make myself clear?!" The horrified men nodded silently. "Good!"

Running from the cavern, I called out Friyja and together we plunged into the sea, slipping through the underwater trenches until we came to the underwater opening to Sootopolis city. What was once an incredibly tranquil pool of water that the town was centered around was now a churning nightmare. Kyogre and Groudon faced one another in the center, fighting with one another fiercely.

"Do you have a plan, Master?" Friyja asked me.

"Yes. It's not a good one though. Get me between them."

"O-okay, Master," she murmured, carrying me there between them.

"Groudon, Kyogre, stop!" I ordered, causing them to briefly pause as they looked at me.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me?" Groudon huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "This doesn't concern you, human, so butt out! This skank has it coming, so I'm going to be the one to give it to her. Now get out of my way or I'll burn through you to get to her."

"That's not very nice," Kyogre stated calmly. "He is only trying to help. Just because Master is mine does not mean you have to hate me."

"He is not yours!" Groudon roared, stomping her feet on the pillar of rock she'd created for herself to stand on. "He's mine, damn it! Do you hear me?! Mine!"

"Hush. You're scaring the human."

"Fuck the human! Master is the only man I care about, so keep your dirty paws, fins, whatever, off of him!"

"But Master likes when I put my hands on him...and my mouth."

"He's just being nice! He feels bad because no one else would let you touch them! He hates you!"

"No. If anything, you're the one who annoys him. You're too loud. Master isn't interested in a conversation in the middle of sex, but you just keep talking."

"Oh yes, I'm sure Master much prefers a bitch like you who just lays there like a cardboard cut out and makes no noise at all!"

"I'm glad you understand."

"Fuck you!"

"No."

"GRRR! GET OUT OF THE WAY, HUMAN!" Groudon roared before slewing a a wave of lava at me, but before it could reach me, Kyogre caused the waters to rush over me, meeting the lava and cooling it rapidly. As the crumbling rock fell back into the ocean, Groudon was infuriated.

"Human, you should leave," Kyogre instructed me, gently sweeping me out of the way and placing me onto shore.. "Don't worry, I will handle Groudon and her temper tantrum."

"Temper tantrum?! I'll show you a temper tantrum!"

As they went back to bickering, a hand suddenly grabbed me from behind, dragging me through the crowd. When I was released I wheeled about to find myself face to face with Steven. "Steven?! What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened, so I came to see for myself. This is really bad. Don't worry though, we may have come up with a solution."

"We?"

"Follow me. This is top secret, so you must keep quiet about this matter, understand? The only reason we are sharing this with you is because you've proven yourself to be trustworthy."

I nodded, confused, but still I trailed after him as he navigated me around the town. Soon, we came to a shrine blocked by an older monk. Upon seeing each other, the gave one another a secret hand signal before he stepped aside to let us pass.

Entering inside, I saw a man dressed in fancy purple clothes with a beret perched on his head. I recognized him immediately. I was staring at the League Champion, Wallace. "Vulpus, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Steven explained. "I believe you're familiar with Wallace, the reigning League Champion."

I nodded my head silently as he extended his hands towards mine. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Vulpus. I've heard a lot about you. Sorry we could not have met on better terms."

"Th-the pleasure's all mine, s-sir," I stammered. It wasn't often that I was starstruck, but I couldn't believe it. I was standing in front of the League Champion!

"I apologize, but I fear we must skip any sort of socializing. Groudon and Kyogre are growing more violent with each second. No doubt you've heard the legend of the two. When they awaken, the two battle, and if not stopped can destroy the world entirely. This hasn't happened in over a thousand years. What you may not know, however, is that there is a third legendary pokemon, capable of stopping their fighting."

"There's a third one?!" I asked skeptically.

"Yes," Steven chimed in. "A powerful dragon by the name of Rayquaza. He is the only one who has been able to tame the two any time they've gotten into a fight, but there's only one problem."

"Only those who possess certain...erm...traits, are able to visit him directly."

"Traits?" I asked in bewilderment.

Both men turned a bright red, clearing their throats and trying not to make eye contact. "A certain addictive property in...bodily fluids," Wallace explained. "Legend has it that these people were once demigods, descended from a union between Rayquaza and a human, but the truth is, we've no idea. Only that it does happen."

I looked at Steven in shock. "You knew?"

"Afraid so."

"This entire time and you didn't think to, I don't know, warn me or something? Maybe tell me 'Hey, so you have this problem and…'"

"It's not important right now!" Wallace snapped testily. "We are facing extinction. Personal problems can come later. Right now, _you_ need to get to Sky Pillar and climb to awaken the legendary dragon so that he can end this feud! When he does, things will finally be able to go back to normal!"

"I don't understand. Why keep all of this a secret? Why hide the legend from everyone?"

Again, both men fell silent. "It's difficult to explain," Steven told me. "Simply put...he's kind of an asshole." Wallace nodded his head in agreement. As I was about to ask another question, Steven quickly interrupted me. "As Wallace said, it's not important. You're the only one who can do this, Vulpus. Can we count on you?"

"Of course. I'll go find Rayquaza and bring him back here. How do I get to Sky Pillar?"

"It's an ancient ruin directly south of here. I'm certain you'll do well, Vulpus. The entire world is counting on you. When you succeed, I look forward to seeing you challenge me after the Elite Four. I've heard many remarkable things about your combat prowess."

"Th-thank you, sir. I'll handle it, I swear."

"Excellent, then go! Go Vulpus, as swiftly as you can. God speed."

Rushing out of the cave, I quickly dove into the water with Frilyja, rising up to begin my trek. It was the longest water journey of my life. It seemed as if every water pokemon and their mother were jumping out to attack us, but Ororo was easily able to put them back down where they belonged.

Was this why Steven advised me to get Frilyja? Did he know I'd most likely have to meet Rayquaza? Worse, after seeing both other pokemon's powers, I was scared to death that I'd have to end up fighting him. If that was the case… Looking down at Frilyja who had a cheerful look of determination on her face, I frowned. Would she be powerful enough to handle him?

When we finally reached the tower, I stood at the entrance to find that the building looked as if it'd crumble at any second. I cautiously moved up the stairs, careful not to step on any large cracks. For the most part, it was structurally sound. Small portions of the ceiling on some of the floors had created large amounts of impassable rubble.

However, I soon managed to get to the fifth floor, which seemed to be the top. Yet, there was nothing here. I began to look around, hoping to find a secret entrance or something. Knocking on the wall, I didn't hear any sounds that would indicate it was hollow behind it.

After placing my hand on one oddly colored brick, I could hear a rumble beneath my feet. Instead of a door as I was expecting though, the ground crumbled beneath me, dropping me down to the fourth floor and putting me in front of a door I couldn't see before.

Rubbing my sore backside, I stood carefully stepping towards it and pulling the heavy stone doors open to reveal a large staircase that wound upwards. Following them hesitantly, I found myself at the top, where sure enough, a moemon lay on his back, hands crossed over his chest that was rising and falling slowly. I'd found the legendary Rayquaza.

Game Saved (To Be Continued...


	34. Chapter 34

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 34

I cautiously moved to the sleeping pokemon, unsure of how best to wake him. "Excuse me?" I called politely, causing him to give a snort, twitch his foot, and then fall still again. "Excuse me?!" I repeated, this time louder, causing him to open up one eye and regard me.

"Go away, human. I don't buy girl scout cookies or whatever you're selling."

"I'm not here to sell you something," I stated plainly. "I'm here because Groudon and Kyogre are about to destroy the world and I need your help."

Rayquaza gave an irritated groan. "Again?"

"Afraid so."

"What is wrong with you humans? Don't you guys get that when a monster of cosmic power is sleeping, waking it up is _never_ a good idea?"

"That's what I tried to tell them, but no. No one listens to me," I griped.

"And you said they woke up both of them?"

"Yes."

"Sucks to be you, kid. Looks like you'll get front row seats to a mass extinction of humanity though. Lucky you."

As he rolled over to sleep again, I moved to his front and put my hands on my hips. "They were fighting over their Master," I commented. "I assume you had something to do with that."

"Me? What on earth would give you that implication?" he hummed lazily, rolling away from me again.

"Maybe because you cursed my family with cum that's more addictive than crystal meth?"

He opened his eyes and sat up, a big grin on his face as he looked at me. "You're one of my grandchildren?! Awesome! Oh man, you have to tell me _everything_. I want to know about every slut you've fucked up until this point. Don't spare any of the details, those are the best parts." I crossed my arms over my chest, giving him a stern glare. "What?"

"The world is about to end because two of your sluts are fighting over you, and you think I'm in the mood to have story time? I need you to stop them, now."

A scowl spread across his face as he suddenly leaped to his feet. "I know you're not commanding me, human. That would be a very big mistake on your part."

"What difference does it make?" I growled. "If you don't help I'm dead anyway. First lesson of life, don't fuck with a man who has nothing to lose."

Rayquaza considered it for a moment. "Well, there's a bit of a problem," he admitted.

"Which is?"

"I'm getting old."

"Excuse me?"

"Look kid, you may be a twenty something, but I'm nearly five thousand years old. Sometimes, my twig and berries don't work as well as they once did. Normally, I'd fuck both of their brains out and then seal them away when they're passed out from exhaustion, but to be honest kid, I just don't have the energy for that anymore. If anything, they'll be exhausting _me_. So unless you know someone else who's able to fuck moemon into a blissful stupor, I'm afraid you're just shit out of luck."

I cleared my throat before pointing at myself.

"You?"

"What you just said, that's my typical monday. The problem is I can't get them to listen to me, so I need your help to calm them down enough that I can fuck them."

He chuckled to himself. "You really are my grandson. Though, I can't believe you've actually been fucking moemon. What the fuck is wrong with you? You've probably been sticking it in some pretty nasty places too, am I right?"

"Isn't the only reason I'm alive is because some human decided to fuck _you_?"

The dragon-like pokemon shrugged his shoulders. "Fair point. All right kid, you said it's Groudon and Kyogre going at it, right?" I nodded. "All right, so here's what you're going to do. I've got some spare clothes for you. Wear my robes and go talk to those sluts. You'll have to be more forceful with Groudon than Kyogre, but it's important that you make sure they both do exactly as you say when you say it."

Snapping his fingers, my clothes suddenly transformed into identical robes that he had on. Walking up to me, he put a wig over my head and straightened it after a moment before examining me with a nod. "Seriously?" I asked skeptically. "Is this really going to work? Can't you just like...I don't know...order them to fuck me or something?"

"Foolish mortal! This is a great and wondrous trial to prove the worth of your soul and yada, yada, yada. Something about grabbing your destiny, being the best there ever was, gotta catch them all...something like that."

"So I'm doing this because you get your kicks out of it."

"Correct."

"What happens if they discover I'm not you?"

"How long can you hold your breath underwater?"

"A few minutes. Why?"

"No reason. I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyway, erogenous zones! Groudon likes it very rough. If she's not going to be bruised tomorrow, she's going to be disappointed. Kyogre is exactly the opposite. She likes the gentle stuff. Cuddle with her, give her some playful kisses, that sort of thing, and she'll be putty in your hands. Got all that?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I murmured. "It feels so weird though. I'm going to save the world by banging sluts. It's pure insanity."

"Welcome to life, kid. Anyway, I wish you luck. Try not to get too attached, okay? We're going to have to put them back to sleep after."

"I understand. I'll head back there now. Will you be observing just in case, or will I be completely on my own."

"As exciting as the prospect may be, I'm a bit of a jealous sort. You're lucky I'm giving you permission. The only reason I'm doing so is because we're family and I like you. Now, off with you! I wish you good luck."

"Thanks, I think…"

With that, I had Chiquita fly me back to Sootopolis. The weather along the way was horrid. It would flash between a driving rain and a scorching heat at the drop of a hat, until finally we managed to get there. Returning her, I carefully made my way towards the two warring gods before putting my fingers to my lips.

With a shrill whistle, the two of them froze, turning to look at me. "Master!" they both cried excitedly, rushing to me before both of them dove, tackling me to the ground. They snuggled against me happily.

"Master, I've missed you so much!" Groudon stated. "This slut has been saying that she's your favorite. But that's not true, right, Master? I'm your favorite aren't I? Aren't I?"

"Now, now. You know Master doesn't pick favorites," I tried, causing Kyogre to hug me tighter. She didn't say a word, only held me tightly in her arms.

"But Master, I'm so much better than she is! Think of all the things I let you do to me, Master. I know what Master likes. I let you take me anyway you want, Master, and I'll do it happily. She won't even let you do anal!"

"It feels uncomfortable," Kyogre murmured. "Master understands. He likes it when we're gentle. He's able to show how much he loves me that way."

"He doesn't love you, you...you...you whale!"

Kyogre seemed hurt by Groudon's cruel words, to the point where I had to chime in. "Ladies. Perhaps we should organize a contest?" I suggested. "Here are the rules. I will fuck both of you, one at a time, and we shall see which one can make me cum faster than the other. Whoever wins will earn the title of Master's favorite."

Both of them nodded their head in agreement. "But which of us gets to go first, Master?" Kyogre asked.

I considered it for a moment. It'd be better to wear out Groudon first. If she were too tired to throw a tantrum after the fact, the world would be safe. Since Kyogre was a gentle lover, I wouldn't need much energy for her anyway.

"Groudon, you'll go first," I announced, causing her to smirk at Kyogre.

"Good luck making him cum a second time," she mocked, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me after her towards a more secluded area where we could have some privacy. Already, I could hear the preemptive cheers of the people who were watching, thinking the fight was over completely. Little did they know, it had only just begun.

The moment we got to the secluded outer city limits, I roughly grabbed Groudon and threw her against a tree, causing her to visibly shiver in excitement. Roughly forcing my lips to hers, she gave pants of need, surrendering herself to my love/assault.

"So this is how you want me, Master?" she gasped when I finally released her.

"Against the tree," I instructed.

Obediently, she turned from me, stripping from her clothes and wiggling her hips teasingly as she placed both of her arms around the rough trunk for me. Gently running my finger along her spine, she bit her lip, watching as I circled her.

"Have you been a good girl, lately?" I purred to her as I began to tie her hands together on the other side of the tree. With them bound this way, she wouldn't be able to let go of the trunk.

She gave an impish giggle at my question. "Am I ever a good girl, Master?"

"I suppose not," I chuckled before giving her ass a fierce swat. She let out a moan of pure pleasure as the bright red handprint formed on her jiggling flesh. "Then again, when such a naughty girl loves being punished, what's a Master to do?"

"Wh-whip me, Master! You should whip me! I'd be certain to learn my lesson that way."

I'd have done it too, assuming I had a whip. However, I'd simply have to improvise. Reaching up, I snapped off a narrow branch from the tree to use as a switch. As I lashed at her backside, she gave another moan of delight, this time, her ass gaining a nasty pink scratch where the blow had landed. "You like that, don't you my little slut?"

"Y-yes, Master! More! Harder!"

"What's the magic word?" I huffed in her ear, grinding lewdly against her backside.

"Pl-please?" she panted.

Again, I whipped her ass. Soon, she had lashes all up and down her back, and each blow sent another torrent of pussy juice down her thighs to the ground below. By this point, even I was incredibly horny. She could take so much abuse!

Tossing away the switch, she gave a pitiful whine. "No more, Master?"

"I think it's clear you need a different kind of punishment. You're such a naughty slut, even whippings make you horny." I moved closer to her, grabbing her hips and slowly slipping my cock into her pussy.

She groaned with every inch that slid inside of her. Her pussy was like an over with how warm it was around my cock, and it felt _good_. "M-master, please don't tease me," she whimpered.

"Hush, slut. You'll get your punishment in due time." Once I'd slipped all the way into her, my hands reached around to play with her nipples. Despite her request, I took the time to tease her greatly until her body was so aroused that it was begging me to go to town on her.

Pulling from her, I reset myself before quickly thrusting into her asshole, sending her crashing into the tree. "Oooh! Master! Not there! That's...mmm...that's not where you're supposed to put your cock. Oh! It's dirty."

Her words spurned me on, and it was obvious by the tone that this was the hole she preferred I use. As my pumping grew more ferocious, I leaned in to hiss in her ear. "Shut up, you skank. Every inch of your slutty body is dirty. You could shower for an entire year straight and all the soap in the world wouldn't be able to clean the slut from your being."

"Yes, Master! I'm a dirty girl! Dirty, dirty, dirty!"

As my hips began to pound her even harder, I pulled back on her waist, forcing her to lean forward into the tree. Just as I'd planned, her hard, erect nipples were now scraping against the tree's rough bark, making her skin red and raw.

"M-master! My poor tits! They hurt so...nngh...bad!"

"Good! This is what you get for starting fights, you little bitch. I'm going to fuck your ass raw, and I'm not going to stop until that tree has filed your nipples off."

She squealed, her muscles tightening and loosening around me so that she could jack me off with her tight colon. "Y-yes, Master! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Please, Master, pound my slutty ass until I bleed!"

Reaching forward with my hands, one pulled her hair roughly, extracting louder cries and moans from her, before I muffled them by shoving three fingers from my other hand into her mouth. She gargled and slurped on my digits as I growled, "Order me again, Slut and I'll stop all together and leave you tied to this tree so no one would fuck you ever again."

"N-no! I'm sorry, Master! Please forgive me!" she tried to say, but it came out as little more than incomprehensible gurgling as drool ran down her chin.

Even still, as she requested, I began to stretch and tear her narrow entrance, causing small drips of blood to run down her thighs. It was clear from her moans that she was in heaven, even though her body was being dragged through hell by my abuse. I'd never been so rough before, but I had to admit I enjoyed being able to be so harsh for a change. It's like when you're a kid and you've got one of those dolls that you can throw as hard as you want against the wall with a splat before it fell back down to the ground, ultimately unharmed.

Pulling my hands from her hair and mouth, I began squeezing her tits, hard, helping the tree to scrape her nipples until small amounts of blood began to form on them. With every drop shed, she only loved it more, and so I slipped my fingers between her legs, pinching and pulling her clit to add to her torment.

"M-Master, I'm going to...to…"

"Don't even think about it, slut. If you cum before your Master, you're disqualified from the competition, understand?"

"M-master!"

"Don't bitch at me, you horny slut. A good whipping doll knows better than to try to get her pleasure before her Master does." With that, I began leaving rough bite marks and hickeys on her shoulders and neck, bringing her (and myself) closer and closer. Just as I could feel myself reaching the edge, I reached forward and cut her bonds.

Spinning her, I threw her torn up back against the tree before roughly smashing my lips against hers in a hungry kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, leaping into the air to embrace my hips with her legs while I pounded away at her still flooded pussy.

I roughly pawed at her tits, every thrust serving to give her back and ass cheeks the same treatment her nipples received. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" Her moans echoed out as I went back to leaving small bruises all over her throat, making sure she knew who she belonged to and the extent at which I was willing to go for her 'education'.

"Here it comes, slut! I'm going to fill your nasty cunt with my seed! You're going to be my little breeding whore!"

"Y-yes, Master! I'll give you whatever you want! You can have my pussy, my ass, my tits, anything so long as you let me cum!"

Slamming into her all the way until my balls rested against her pussy lips, I leaned into her, flooding her pussy with cum before I whispered, "Now you have my permission to cum."

Her eyes rolled back as she tightened impossibly around my cock, pouring out gallons of femcum as she sagged back against the now blood-smeared tree. I held her as her body went through the throes of passion, before pulling out of her pussy and dropping her into the dirt. "Oh, Master...you've never punished me that good before," she gasped, still struggling to catch her breath.

Looking down at the bloody mess on my cock, I grabbed her hair roughly and forced my dick into her mouth. "You're not done yet, cunt. You got my cock dirty with your slutty body. Now you're going to suck off every bit of that scum and grime until it's sparkling, got it?"

She moaned in understanding, but lacked the energy needed to bob up and down of her own accord. Instead, she allowed me to guide her, choking her on my cock over and over again as I plumbed her throat. Small spurts of my aftershock of cum drew more moans from the horny bitch, until finally, with one more orgasm, she swallowed my load before I pulled out of her.

Even I was panting now, the abuse I'd given her having taken a toll on my stamina. "Mmm, it was even tastier than I remembered," she moaned as I sat beside her, pulling her, this time more gently, into my lap to cuddle. I held her there, in my arms, kissing her neck affectionately. "M-master?' she asked confused.

"Hush, pet. Just close your eyes and enjoy this."

"I...I don't understand," she whispered. "You don't cuddle with me. Is something wrong, Master?"

"I love pounding your ass until you bleed. I enjoy using your body like a doll to rip and tear apart. Even still, I don't ever want you to forget that you're special to me. No one could take your place."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she leaned back into me, snuggling against my chest. "M-master, you're not dying...are you?" she whimpered.

"No, I'm not dying," I chuckled, pulling her chin towards me so I could give her a loving kiss. "I just wanted to tell you how I feel." I could tell she was still concerned by this. "Hold still, my pet. I need to clean you up."

"Cl-clean me?" she whimpered. "What do you mean?"

I pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol from my pack and soaked a rag in it. "I need to clean your cuts. You may be a dirty slut, but I'm certain that tree was dirtier than you are. I can't have you getting infected. It's going to burn a bit, understand?"

She gave a pleasured hiss as I began rubbing it over her sore breasts and thighs where she'd been whipped. Moving it to her back, I began to clean the large abrasions there, making sure to get all of the dirt and grime.

When I finally reached her torn asshole, she gave a sharp gasp, the pain causing her to tense up and cum all over again. "M-master, what's wrong? You've never been this...nngh...affectionate before. I'm really worried."

"You don't need to be. It's a Master's job to worry about his sluts, not the other way around. For now, just close your eyes and relax. Don't think of anything except that feeling of cum rolling around in your womb. Doesn't it feel nice and warm? Just go to sleep. Your Master will watch over you and tell you who won when you wake up again, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She turned towards me, throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me sweetly on the lips. "I love you, Master." I could tell from the way her cheeks burned a bright pink, it wasn't something she told him often. She was waiting to see how I'd respond.

"I love you, too...Groudon."

A little while later, and she was fast asleep in my arms. Lifting her, I gingerly placed her against the tree and kissed her forehead before gathering all of my things, and going to clean myself in a nearby river. While the whole blood-smeared look worked for Groudon, I was certain that for Kyogre, it would merely make her anxious and uncomfortable.

"W-wait," Groudon groaned, her eyes opening slightly.

"Be quiet now, slut. It's time to rest."

"Y-you're not Master. Wh-who are you? Please, tell me." Frowning, I went to her side and kneeling down in front of her, I reached up and took off my wig. She bit her lip in confusion as she stared deep into my eyes. "Y-you're the human...the one from earlier. You tried to stop us fighting, ri-right?"

"Yes, that was me. I'm sorry for tricking you, Groudon, but I'm afraid it was the only way to get you to stop. You and Kyogre would have destroyed the world if I hadn't."

"...Why didn't Master come?"

"What do you mean?"

"This whole fight thing...it's all just an act," she whispered. "Kyogre and I...we're rivals, but I really don't hate her. Whenever we fight though, Master comes to break us up. Then we all have sex, and it's wonderful, and we go back to sleep and wait until next time comes again. This time, Master didn't come. Did he get tired of us?"

Her eyes were glistening with tears as she looked up at me with sad yellow eyes. "No," I swore to her, taking her hands in mine. "He's erm...a different kind of tired." Her eyes lit up with understanding before sinking into disappointment.

"Did you really mean what you said to me?"

"Hmm?"

"When you said you loved me? Master's never said it before. He never cleaned me or held me after either. Why did you do that?"

Nuzzling my cheek against hers, I hugged her tightly. She wasn't sure how to respond, so she simply accepted my gesture, pressing back against me. "Because you deserve it," I whispered to her. "I love all moemon, Groudon. I'm honestly sad that I can't keep you with me. But that's okay. I'll come visit you while you're sleeping, okay?"

She smiled affectionately before leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on my cheek. "Thank you...new Master." With that, she closed her eyes and sagged sleepily against the tree. Lifting her dozing figure, I decided to take her to a nearby cave so she wouldn't be disturbed while she slept. Ruffling her long red hair, I placed one last kiss and left to return to Sootopolis.

When I returned, I'd placed my wig back on and straightened it. The city had more or less returned to normal, though there were still nervous glances tossed at the beautiful girl in the blue dress, kicking her legs in the water. When she saw me, her features lit up, but she didn't budge until I sat beside her.

"How did it go, Master? Did she do well?"

"Exceptional," I admitted. "It's going to be tough competition for you."

She smiled gently, nuzzling against me. "That's okay, Master. Even if I lose, being with you makes me happy." After what Groudon had said, I wondered if Rayquaza was as grateful for them as he should be. If he'd never told her he loved her, then it was obvious he didn't. "Are you okay, Master? You're staring at me."

"Sorry. You're just so beautiful," I told her, causing her to blush shyly.

"Are you ready, Master? If you need to rest more, that's okay, too. I don't mind waiting."

"Rest sounds nice," I admitted. "But I'm not just going to leave you here by yourself. How about I take you on a date, hmm?" Kyogre looked at me in absolute shock. Had he never taken her out on a date before.

"Y-you've never asked me to go on a date before, Master."

"Maybe this time, I wanted to make sure you knew how much you're appreciated," I replied. "Do you want to go on a date? If not, we can always just rest, but I thought it may be fun to enjoy a movie or something."

"A moo-vie, Master? What is that?"

I nearly facepalmed. I completely forgot she'd been asleep for hundreds of years. "They're moving pictures," I tried to explain. "You sit in a dark room and you watch them on a large screen. They have stories in them and lots of couples go to watch them together."

"O-okay. That sounds like fun. Should I dress up or anything, Master? I know you like to show off my body to everyone else." The way she commented on it, I could sense that it was not an aspect of their relationship she enjoyed. Understandably so. She seemed very shy, and I could imagine that while Groudon would enjoy everyone watching her as if she were a porn star, Kyogre would certainly not.

"No, that won't be necessary. I think you look fine with what you're wearing. Don't worry, you can show your body off to me later, after the movie. Just you and me." She smiled, nuzzling against me again before I stood up and helped her to her feet. "Come on, I know a great place."

The theatre wasn't very crowded. As we waited in line to buy the tickets, no one seemed to even notice that Kyogre was there. Yet, the smile on her face said she couldn't be happier at the prospect. Finding some cheesy romance flick that I'd once contemplated taking May to see, I purchased our tickets and got us some popcorn to share. Sitting in the farthest row back that we could, I lifted the armrest between us and snuggled up to her, waiting for the movie to begin.

Game Saved (To Be Continued…)


	35. Chapter 35

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 35

I smiled to Kyogre who sat with barely veiled excitement for our movie to begin. With Groudon asleep, I was pretty sure I wouldn't have to worry about her messing up the weather, but even still, I felt it was best to be certain. That, and the elegant moemon beside me seemed as if she'd be a wonderful screw, as crass a thought as that was. The question was, how could I make her excited enough to want to do something here in the theatre?

Smiling to myself, I secretly uncorked a bottle of my cum before pouring it slowly over the popcorn. With luck, she'd think it was just butter before the realization hit her that she was eating my semen. Tucking away the vial, I slid closer to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

She beamed at me, nuzzling against me affectionately as the movie started. "Popcorn?" I whispered to her, offering her the tainted treat. I watched as her hand dipped into the popcorn, bringing a handful to her mouth and munching on it contently. Sure enough, she didn't react at all, simply continuing to eat from the bowl without much thought.

Reaching around her with my hand, I began to caress her thigh before lifting up her skirt enough that I could slip my fingers into her panties. She gave a sharp gasp and turned to lecture me, but with my addictive cum already coating the walls of her stomach, she instead fell limp against me, cheeks flushed, but unable to push me away.

She was so shy, it was absolutely adorable. I began to tease her clit, rubbing it in circles. She tried to contain her moans by eating more popcorn. "Is it good, my pet?" I purred in her ear, nibbling on it playfully.

"Y-yes. It's delicious."

"I'm glad you like it. I added a very _special_ cream to it. I wanted it to be sweet, just for you." She blushed even harder as she stared down at her fingers which were now glistening with remnants of my spunk. "Go ahead, my pet. You can lick it off. I won't tell anyone."

With a soft gasp, she trembled, trying to resist the urges I'd given her, but in the end, her body won out. Lifting her hand to her mouth, she slowly ran her tongue along her digits, her eyes falling closed as she savored the taste of my cum.

"So good," she mewled, not even saying a word as my other hand cupped her breast. Her hand dove back into the popcorn, eager for more as I pulled her into my lap, my hard cock already pressing against her panties.

She froze when she felt it, leaning back against me in surrender to my caresses. "Just enjoy that, my sweet. It's all yours. You don't have to share it with anyone." I worked to slide her panties off of her, but her other hand quickly shot down to grab my wrist.

"M-master, not here...there are people and…"

"Shh," I cooed, calming her down. "They're all watching the movie. It's just us. Doesn't it feel good when I touch you? That's all I want, is to make you feel good."

My hypnotic words flowed through her head like honey as she began to pant in desire. She didn't release my hand, but now her grip was so weak, I could easily remove her underwear anyway. As I did, the scent of her glistening honey pot wafted upwards, revealing that she was indeed very excited by the prospect.

"Heehee, you're so wet," I teased in her ear. "I guess you are a water type pokemon, after all. Let's see if we can make you start dripping." My fingers slipped into her folds, causing her to take a sharp gasp, trying desperately not to moan and attract attention to us.

As they began pumping in and out of her, sure enough, her juices were slathered all over her outer lips and the inside of her thighs. Now, it was time for the coup de grace. With more dexterity than I thought I had, I managed to barely lift her with one arm, using my other to fish my pulsing member from my pants.

Tilting it upwards, I lowered her back down onto my cock. The moment she felt it, she began to struggle but with the way I was holding her, all it did was move my cock around inside of her, giving her even more pleasure.

Just as her mouth opened to let out a loud moan, I quickly clamped my other hand over her mouth, muffling it with my fingers. I began to bounce her on my cock, her moans still constrained to her throat, simply by my hand.

"Mmm, you're so tight, Kyogre...and your pussy is so soft. It's like velvet." Her eyes rolled back as she sank into my chest, allowing me to keep taking her as I saw fit. She very weakly tried to struggle against the arm that was now wrapped around her waist, playing with her clit so that I could sexually attack her from two angles.

Her moans vibrated through my digits, only becoming louder and louder as the movie continued to play. Below us, every other moviegoer was completely ignorant of our engagement, the only evidence being her muffled groans of pleasure and the wet slopping of my cock bottoming out in her pussy.

"Doesn't this feel good, Kyogre? Just imagine. No one else here knows we're doing this. They all think we're just calmly watching the movie, but none of them realize that my cock is actually inside of you. If they knew, do you think they'd be jealous of me? I think they would. You're such a sexy girl, I know they'd all wish it was them who was fucking you instead of me."

Suddenly, what very little struggling she was doing ceased all together. She grasped on to the armrests of the chair, stopping herself and turning to look at me over her shoulder. I slowly pulled my hand away from her as she just stared at me. "Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm your Master," I lied.

Without a word, she reached up to my wig, pulling it free from my head, a look of concern on her face. "You're that human," she whispered. "The one who tried to stop our fight."

"Yeah…" I admitted. "Guilty as charged."

"Do you know how I figured it out? You thought people would be jealous of you. My Master is more vain than that. He would think that they were more jealous of me. He thinks having sex with him is more valuable than having sex with me." She paused for a moment, her eyes sad and sombre. "He's right though."

"No, he's not," I stated, causing her to look at me in shock.

"What?"

"You are very beautiful Kyogre. I think he's wrong about you. I'm pretty sure that everyone wishes they could have sex with someone as sweet and lovely as you."

Her cheeks blazed red, unsure of what to say in response. "Why are you doing this?"

"I had to get you and Groudon to stop fighting. If you kept going you could have killed everyone."

"But Master…"

"Master would not have come. When I found him, he was still asleep. He tried to make me leave. He said the world was doomed. I'm sorry, Kyogre, but he doesn't care about you as much as you care about him."

"I umm...I think I'm going to leave now," she murmured, going to stand, but before she could, I pulled her back into my arms. "Human, please. I don't want…"

"My name is Vulpus."

"Vulpus...please, just let me go."

"No. You deserve to be treated with affection, Kyogre. I want to be the one to give it to you."

"It's not the same thing," she tried to explain. "Master's cum it…"

"I know. It's addictive, right? Groudon told me that when you wake up, you pretend to fight, just so Rayquaza will come and have sex with you both, right? Well, I'm his descendent. My cum has the same properties. I mean, can't you feel it? You've been eating it this entire time."

She bit her lip nervously. "But...if I have sex with you, Master won't have sex with me anymore."

"I'm afraid he won't be having sex with anyone," I told her softly. "He says he's getting too old for it. He can't get it up anymore, so to speak. That's why he sent me in disguise. I promise, Kyogre, I'll take good care of you. Even better care than your Master did."

Turning around in my lap to face me, her lips found mine in the darkness. They were soft and salty like the ocean. Even still, I kissed her back, happy to feel her skin against mine. Parting her lips, I slipped my tongue into her mouth, goading her to french me back. "If I agree, you're not going to just abandon me like Master did, will you?"

"Of course, not," I whispered back to her. She smiled softly, grinding her hips against mine in gentle waves of bliss. My hands ran up her back, caressing her sweetly as I stared into her eyes.

Our hearts were beating as one, and our chests were heaving in our struggles to control our breath. It very gentle love making, but it felt no less good. I trailed kisses along her neck before sucking on her nipples, causing her to sigh happily. Running her hands through my hair, she held me there, wishing to the heavens that I wouldn't stop.

Just as the big scene in the movie came up, she closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying not to cry out as she came on my cock. Panting from the effort, she rested her head against mine. "Do you really love me?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then, are you my new Master?"

"I am," I told her, cupping her cheek in my hand. Resting her own on mine, she nuzzled her cheek into my palm with a happy purr. "There's only one more step, you realize. You've got to get on your knees and make the 'sacred pact'."

She giggled shyly before climbing off of me. "Ew, Master, the floor is sticky," she complained as she rested her knees on the concrete, taking my cock in her incredibly soft hands.

"Don't worry," I teased. "Once you're done you'll feel sticky inside and out, so it'll be nice and balanced."

Again, she giggled before leaning closer and wrapping her lips around my tip. I'd never felt lips so soft before. Atropos was _nothing_ , this girl was tormenting me to the point where I was certain I'd go insane and start screaming in the middle of this theatre.

She'd managed to build me up to my peak, and with an expert delicateness, she kept me there, struggling hard not to grab her and rut into her throat. I could tell she was testing me. She wanted to see if I could control myself enough to continue being gentle with her.

It was a challenge I didn't intend to lose. Well, two could play that game. I began to stroke her nipples, teasing them, trying to make her horny all over again. If she was in as much agony as I was, she'd be more inclined to try to bring me to climax.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before she'd started fingering herself, bobbing her pretty blue head up and down on my shaft. "That's my girl," I sighed, caressing her hair. She hummed into my meat, enjoying my touch, and finally, my body tensed up before I filled her mouth with cum.

She looked up at me with slutty, lust-filled eyes, and swallowed down every single drop. She wouldn't let any of my cum go to waste. When at last, every inch of me had been cleaned by her attentive tongue and lips, she pulled away from me, flashing me a smile, and helping me back into my pants.

Climbing up into my lap, she decided to keep her panties off, tucking them into my pocket for 'safe keeping'. After that, she simply curled up there, closing her eyes and basking in the afterglow of our sex. Sure enough, when the credits started to roll, she was fast asleep and I had to carry her out of the theatre.

Dropping her off in a different underwater cavern, I stroked her hair before heading back to Sootopolis. I'd officially saved the world. Team Aqua and Magma had been stopped, and everyone was alive and well.

Now, it was back to my original mission.

Returning to Sootopolis, I was welcomed back with celebration. At least from Steven anyway. "Excellent work, Vulpus. You managed to stop their fighting! I don't know how, and to be frankly honest, I don't want to know. You definitely have potential though. You're well on your way to become pokemon champion."

"Yes, sir. One more gym, then it's on to victory road."

"Ah! Speaking of which, you'll be needing this. It's the HM waterfall. It's the only way to scale the cliff needed to get to Ever Grande. Now, Juan is a water type specialist, and he was Wallace's mentor, so don't let your guard down, understand?"

"Thanks for the advice. I'm actually eager to get this over and done with. Once I've finished with the Elite Four, I'm getting married."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "But you...and all of those girls…"

"It's something of a last hurrah," I tried to explain. "Winona is going to whip me into shape. Hopefully, I'll be able to stay loyal to her, and not end up like my father."

Steven chuckled to himself, but nodded in understanding. "Well, I wish you the best of luck with that. If you ever need me, you have my number."

"Yes, sir. Thanks again for all your help." Giving him a polite two finger salute, I stepped into the Sootopolis City gym. Almost immediately, I was hit by a blast of frigid air. It was so cold! I steeled myself, moving further inside only to find that when I stepped on one of the tiles, they turned out to be ice and cracked.

"You have to crack all of them," a friendly voice called in front of me. Looking up, I could see a hispanic man's smiling face as he waved politely.

"You must be Juan."

"Ah, yes. That is me. Don't worry, I'm certain you will reach the top. Though, I suppose it doesn't help to know that when you get up here, I'll be killing all of your moemon."

"That does put a bit of a dampening on our relationship," I admitted.

"Do not worry though. I shall not commence the battle until you are up here and ready."

"Very kind of you," I stated, carefully stepping around the blocks. As I reached the last one of the first platform, stairs formed out of the slick ramp allowing me to move to the second. "Though you'll have to forgive me if I find that difficult to trust."

"What if I give you my word as a Gym Leader?"

"No, that won't work. I've known too many Gym Leaders."

Clearing the second platform, I reached the final one, only to find myself struggling to plot out a path to take. "I swear upon my honor as the mentor of the League Champion, I will not attack you until you are ready for combat."

"Fine. Just tell me how to get up there."

Turning on a laser pointer, he guided me carefully over the ice and soon I now stood before him. "Welcome, trainer! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Juan, the mentor of Señor Wallace, and Gym Leader of Sootopolis. Now let us see how you manage to dance with your…"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." I sighed, reaching to my belt and pulling out a pokeball.

"That's it?"

"Look man. I just got finished fucking two cosmic deities back to sleep. I'm not in the mood for bullshit games and dramatics. Let's just do this already, okay?"

"Very well. Have at thee," he answered, tossing out a Luvdisk. I answered in kind with Ororo. Juan was a water type trainer, which meant that once again Ororo and Chiquita would be the ones to combat any threats on his team. "Luvdisk, Aqua Pulse!"

"Ororo, dodge and counter with Thunder Bolt."

As the yellow haired beauty crackled with energy, she crouched low to the ground, springing out of the way of the watery blast before rushing forward towards the enemy. As Electricity arced out of her, it caused Luvdisk to spasm before collapsing in unconsciousness.

"Not bad," Juan noted. "Go Whiscash!"

"Water -Electric. Not bad. I bet he's immune to electricity too. Fine by me. Go, Chiquita! Hit him with Magic Leaf!"

"Yes Master!" she cried, firing the missile-like leaves towards the enemy.

"Whiscash, dodge out of the way! Use your Amnesia on the leaves to make them forget their target!"

As the whiskered pokemon tried to target the leaves, they simply swirled around him in a glowing vortex. Unable to get off the shot, the Amnesia struck him, causing him to blink in confusion before the leaves suddenly converged, slicing him badly before exploding in energy and sending him collapsing at Juan's feet.

"Very impressive! You are almost as skilled as young Wallace. Go, Sealeo! Freeze the flying tree."

"Dream on. Go Ororo, intercept!"

As my Manectric charged forth, Sealeo released a fierce beam of frost towards Chiquita. Jumping in the way, Ororo let out a yowl of pain before falling to the ground, her side clearly afflicted with a minor case of freeze burn. "You monster! You ruined my perfect skin!" she yipped.

"Ororo, spark!"

Holding her hands in front of her, she began to charge up electricity, rushing towards the Sealeo who took a deep breath to fire another ice beam. Before it could though, Ororo formed the electricity into a crackling club and brought it down hard over the Sealeo's head, causing it to spasm uncontrollably. With a huff, she kicked it back towards Juan who returned it before selecting another pokemon. "I see you know the art of the type advantage."

"Yeah. Sorry you Gym Leaders have to all use one kind of pokemon. Makes it much easier to beat."

"Go Crawdaunt!"

"Go Ororo!"

The two of them stared one another down. Exhaling a stream of water, Crawdaunt formed it into a large hammer, and Ororo in turn forced herself an electrical sword. The two circled one another for a moment, staring each other down. In a movement so fast, I managed to miss it with a blink, the two were now on the opposite sides of one another, backs turned dramatically.

After a brief pause, Crawdaunt collapsed, his hammer bubbling out over the floor. "Heehee, how was that, Master? Did I look like a cool samurai?"

"Very cool," I complimented, flashing her the thumbs up. "Only one more pokemon to go, Juan. Show me what you've got."

He smirked to himself and nodded. "Go! Kingdra! Attack with Ice Beam!"

As the elegant dragon-like man appeared, it stared Ororo down before firing the frigid ray. "Ororo, dodge and cast thunder bolt!" The beam managed to clip her, causing her to yelp, but she still managed to get off her attack. However, this time, he absorbed the electricity with a hiss.

"You'll have to do better than that," Juan sang. "Keep up your assault, Kingdra. Wear her down and finish her off."

As the two fought clashed, another beam caught Ororo's ankle, encasing it in a block of ice and making it impossible for her to move fast enough to dodge the Kingdra's attacks. "Damn it. Ororo, time to pull out the big guns! Thunder!"

She closed her eyes concentrating heavily as storm clouds seemed to flood into the gym, swirling overhead. Juan looked up in shock as electricity arced between the miniature clouds. "Kingdra, evade with Double Team!"

Suddenly, Kingdra's image blurred, until there were now three of them. Ororo blinked in surprise, trying to identify which was the real one. With a loud ZAP a bolt of lightning crashed from the sky, striking the image on the left, only to reveal it as an illusion.

"Very good! Kingdra, use Ice Beam again!" This time, Ororo wasn't able to get out of the way. Her entire body froze, leaving her in a solid block. I could see her eyes moving inside. She was still alive, barely. "Good work! Now, shatter her while she is frozen!"

As Kingdra charged forward, I began to panic. Ororo was going to die if I didn't do something! I had to stop the rampaging Kingdra. Grabbing two pokeballs, I threw out one straight towards the Kingdra. "Titania, Roll Out!" As the beam faded, my Lairon came spinning from above slamming down into the Kingdra's snout painfully before it could reach Ororo. Summoning Toasty I pointed to Ororo. "Toasty, melt her out of there! But be careful about it!"

"Yes, Master!" he agreed, getting to work as Kingdra's limped back towards its trainer with a now mangled face.

"Kingdra, Rest!"

I watched in shock as the Kingdra just collapsed to the ground. Like the drop of a hat, he'd fallen asleep in the middle of the match! Just as I was about to order Titania to finish him off, I realized that his wounds were healing before my eyes. God, he looked as well as he did when he was first summoned.

"Titania, Strength!"

Titania grabbed one of the large boulders that marked the platform and holding it high over her head, went to slam it down on the dozing pokemon. However, Kingdra's eyes shot open just in time to hit her with a blast of water straight to her face, causing her to cry out as she was launched back.

"Kingdra, use Water Pulse on the Blaziken! Stop him from melting the Manectric!"

Toasty quickly hid behind Ororo, using the block of ice to shield himself from the water. "Come on, come on," he growled. As Titania landed with a thud, she gave a pained shudder.

"M-master...it hurts."

"I know Titania, buckle down for one last push. Toasty, redirect your flames, put the hurt on that Kingdra!"

"Master? He's a water type, it won't…"

"Don't argue with me Toasty, do it! Overheat!"

He reluctantly did as instructed, narrowly avoiding the spray before releasing a massive torrent of flame that drained him of energy. Couple with Titania hurling her massive boulder, at Kingdra, it wasn't sure where to focus first and ended up taking both hits.

"It's over Juan!"

"Not yet, it's not! Kingdra, Rest!"

I allowed myself a smirk. Exactly as I'd planned. "Go Chiquita! Charge up your Solar Beam!" Recalling the others, they Chiquita began absorbing the sunlight that filtered in through the windows of the gym.

"No! Wake up Kingdra, wake up!" Juan shouted, realizing my plan.

"Praise the sun!" Chiquita cried out as she blasted the concentrated solar power from her chest, striking the sleeping Kindra and sending it collapsed to the ground before Juan with bad burns all over its body.

"That's it, Juan."

Juan recalled his Kingdra, swallowing his defeat bitterly. Then, he flashed a smile at me. "Very good, Vulpus. It seems I have underestimated your abilities, a mistake that shames me greatly."

"It's fine. It was a great battle. I appreciate you being so nice about it. The other gym leaders I've met have all been dirty cheaters. I wasn't too big of a fan of your Rest maneuver, but it's a valid strategy, so I can't really complain."

He chuckled, walking to me and placing a hand on my shoulder before extending his other. "Congratulations, Vulpus," he offered me.

I smiled, taking his hand and shaking it. "Thanks."

"I hereby present you with the Rain Badge. This marks you as being prepared for Victory Road and the Elite Four. Climb the waterfall and embrace your destiny. I am eager to see what becomes of you. Be warned, they are like no challenge you have ever faced. I wish you luck, Vulpus."

"Thank you," I replied, bowing my head politely. "Now, about my Manectric," I commented, pointing to the half-melted block of ice.

"Perfectly unharmed. Bring her to a pokemon center and they'll be able to fix her right up."

"Thanks, again."

"Do not mention it my friend. Go out, be victorious."

"I will." Recalling Ororo, I slid down the ice paths and left the gym behind me. It was finally time for me to embrace my destiny. By this time tomorrow, I would be the League Champion. That night, after dressing down for bed, Titania (whose turn it was tonight) came beside me and hugged me tightly.

"Master?"

"Yes, Titania?"

"Are you...mad at me?"

I looked at her confused. "Why would I be mad at you?" I asked.

"I failed in the Gym Battle. You asked me to cover Toasty, but...I couldn't do it. The Water Pulse was just too painful, Master. I don't know how to explain, but I just couldn't stand up to it." Her eyes began to tear up. "I know that you want to give up my spot in the League Championship. You deserve a moemon who can stand up to a normal water attack without wimping out."

With that, she began to cry, sniffling and hiccuping as the tears came faster and faster. "Hey, hey," I whispered to her, pulling her into my arms. "Don't cry, Titania. I'm not taking you out of the team. You did great out there today. I'm very proud of you."

"No I didn't," she sobbed. "I was too weak."

"You did an excellent job. You lasted as long as you could and you did your best. That's all that matters to me." I cradled the smallish girl in my arms, rocking her gently. "Do you remember when we first met? You were just a tiny little Aron who thought you owned the whole world."

"Y-yeah?"

"You've been a wonderful companion," I told her. "You've helped us through many battles. You did not fail the team, understand? I'm not replacing you."

"For the record, I still own the whole world."

I chuckled tickling her stomach. "Is that so?"

She giggled, shoving my hand away before smiling at me. "Yes. Because you're my whole world, Master, and you're all mine." I hugged her tightly and nuzzled her with my cheek. "Master, will you do what you do with the other girls?"

I blinked. "Well, I mean…" I wasn't entirely sure how to put it. She looked like she was little more than eight years old, though I was certain she was much older. Moemon usually were. Her features sank, breaking my heart. "Tell you what," I said with a sigh. "Start by drinking this. Give me time to think about it."

Taking the vial of cum I offered to her, she uncorked it and put it up to her nose to sniff. "It smells funny," she commented. "I'll drink it for you though, Master." Upending the vial, I watched as the thick glob ran down her throat, and when she swallowed it all down, her cheeks turned a bright red. "Mmm...Master, I feel kind of funny," she murmured.

Panic began to set in. "What, do you feel sick?"

"No...it feels good, actually. Kind of warm." After a few moments, her eyes rolled back and light enveloped her. She was evolving from my cum?! The very idea of it excited me. Her armor stretched around her back like a helmet, a small skull like mask forming over her horns. Her clothes turned into silver and grey robes. Most importantly though, her body aged to that of a young woman, giving her soft round breasts and deep beautiful pools for eyes.

Compelled, I took her in my arms and kissed her affectionately. When she finally managed to reclaim her sense, she was surprised to find me kissing her, but eagerly reciprocated. It didn't take long for her newly formed clothes to find themselves on the floor, discarded alongside my own.

"M-master, I thought you needed time to think…"

"I thought about it and I've decided," I stated hungrilly. She moaned eagerly as I took her there. That night, I swore, I'd make love to her again and again until she'd stop calling me 'My Master' and start calling me 'My God'.

Game Saved (To Be Concluded…)


	36. Chapter 36

Training Isn't Just for Moemon Ch. 36

 _ **AN: Hey everyone, so this is the final chapter of the Nuzlocke. Don't worry too much though, because there's good news! I will be starting work on a sequel that focuses on Vulpus' son, Renard and takes place 18 years later in Kanto. I'm still thinking of a name for the story, and I'm sure you guys are eager to read it, so be sure to follow me so you can get those updates. Thanks for all your support everyone, it's been a wonderful ride.**_

Titania's head was tilted back as she rode my cock wildly, moaning in ecstasy. Sunako peeked out of the bathroom, once again in her see through pajamas. "Master, it's time for night two. Are you ready?"

Titania froze, turning to glare at her. "Mine!"

"Wh-what? That's not fair! Master, you promised!"

The Aggron gave a hiss, clutching to me tightly as Sunako strolled up to her, trying to drag her off of me. Squirming out of the ensuing struggle between the two, I cleared my throat. "Now, Titania, Sunako is right. She was promised three nights, and it wouldn't be fair to cut her off."

"B-but...but…I've never gotten to have sex with you, Master! She's already had it once!"

"Here's what we're going to do," I instructed. "Titania, lay on your back." She looked between Sunako and I confused before slowly obeying. "Now Sunako, you lay on top of Titania. You two are always fighting, and you need to kiss and makeup, understand?"

"Yes, Master," they both groaned.

"Hey, if you don't obey me, I'm not going to have sex with either one of you. I still have my hand, you know."

That made them move quickly. Titania's knees were bent and spread apart so Sunako could drape herself over the steel-haired maiden. Both of them seemed nervous and hesitant before finally they shyly leaned closer and placed their lips against one another's in a loving kiss.

"Good girls," I cooed, moving to the bed to kneel behind them both. Pressing on Sunako's back, I slid my cock in the valley formed by both of their pussies being pressed together. Both girls moaned into the kiss as my tip slid past their clits, stimulating them both at the same time.

As I began pumping my hips in and out of the warmth, the two of them moaned in delight, their tits squished together so that they wouldn't break the liplock they'd formed at my command. Sunako began to rock back and forth, eager to feel more of my length, and causing her clit to brush against Titania's.

The sight was so hot, I thought I was already going to cum. Instead, I allowed both of their fluids to soak my cock, giving me better penetration. Angling my body just right, I slipped my tip inside of Titania's virgin cunt, pressing all the way inside of her until my cock burst through her hymen. She let out a soft whimper of pain, but Sunako just stroked her hair, kissing her neck.

"It's okay," she purred. "Master is making you a woman. It may hurt, but it'll start feeling good soon. Just relax, that's a girl. Close your eyes, think about how good Master feels inside of you."

Titania's whimpers slowly turned into happy mews, until I pulled out of her to slip inside of Sunako. Now it was the purple-headed ghost's turn to start moaning. She buried her face in Titania's neck, sucking on her throat to muffle her horny sounds.

With a bit of practice, I began rotating between the two, doing one thrust in their pussy before swapping to the other one, and soon I was able to do it fairly quickly. Titania's tongue lolled out, still coated with the remnants of the cum in the vial. As her claws sank into Sunako's back, searching for anything to grip onto, my dark princess saw her opportunity and began slurping the creamy substance off her sister's tongue.

Smirking, I brought my fingers up to my mouth. I began to lick both of my hands, making sure my fingers were nice and soaking wet before I placed one hand to each of their asses and began pumping into their tight anal holes at the same time.

Both of them went rigid, surprised by the sudden intrusion, but too busy wrestling over cum to voice their complaints. As their friendly competition ended, the pleasure of being analy penetrated had already taken enough hold that they had ceased to wish to voice complaints.

"Now girls, be good and cum on your master's cock," I instructed. "Once we get it nice and sticky, you two are going to work together to get me off with your sweet lips and then you'll share a nice hot load."

"Y-yes, Master," they both stammered in unison, panting and gasping in joy. It wasn't long before they both tensed up, pouring their freshly fucked pussy juice onto my aching member. I swirled it around, making sure to coat every inch of my cock before pulling away from their bodies.

Obediently, they both fell to their knees in front of me, looking up at me with big hungry eyes. I rested one hand on each of their heads, pulling them to either side of my cock. They began plantings kisses, slurping the mixture of their cum off of the delicate flesh.

They began to take turns, slurping at my tip while the other sucked my balls, and every few minutes or so they'd swap without a word, as if they were communicating telepathically. The part that brought me the most satisfaction however, was how, without even being told to, their hands had begun exploring each other's body.

They began fingering their companion while also playing with their nipples and clit, moving constantly to experiment with other parts of their body. The view of it was enough to make me cum, and so, I pulled away from them both, cumming over both of their young pretty faces.

Both girls moaned in delight, enjoying the warm spunk that ran down their features to drip onto their tits. "Good work, my darling pets. It's time for me to go to bed, I fear. Tomorrow we have an early day. Neither of you is allowed to clean the cum from themselves, so you must clean from each other, understand?"

"Yes, Master," they chimed in unison, before setting to their task. Part of me wanted to stay up and watch them bathe each other like two humanoid cats, but instead, the combination of Groudon, Kyogre, and Juan's gym battle had me so worn out, that I simply closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Frijya and I sailed towards Ever Grande in near silence. I say near silence, because even though I stood stoically, mentally preparing myself for what would be the greatest challenge of my life, she felt the need to break into a rendition of "Ninety-Nine Pokeballs On the Wall", starting from ninety-nine, moving to thirty-seven, then back to fifty three. Someday, I really needed to teach her how to count.

"Well, here we are," I finally chimed, interrupting her song at fourteen. I was pretty certain we'd already gone through ninety-nine different numbers at least half an hour ago, but I wasn't about to shatter her morale by telling her so.

"Master, this is just a waterfall."

"Yes, Frijya. Ever Grande is at the top of the waterfall."

"Does everyone have to get to Ever Grande by going up the waterfall?"

"Yes."

"How did the first person to build Ever Grande get up the waterfall? I mean, if Waterfall is something you can only use with the eighth gym badge, but the gym badges didn't exist before the Elite Four, then how did they make the city leading up to the Elite Four?"

I blinked in confusion. After a few moments of silence, I just said, "Yes. Now let's get going. Use Waterfall." The disappointment was evident on her face as she backed up in the water a few paces before charging head on at the wall with all her might. It was like a roller coaster, but in reverse! Instead of plummeting towards my doom, I was now rocketing up the wall, unable to fall from the way that the water formed around my waist to hold me in position, until finally we ended up at the top.

"Here we are, Master. As requested."

Hopping onto shore, she followed after me, a big smile on her face as I pat her head. Now it was time for some serious training. Pulling my team together, I put my arms around them all in a huddle. "All right everyone, listen up. This is what we've been training for our entire journey. We've come a long way since we started. Most of us, anyway." I shot Frijya a look to indicate who I meant, as she wasn't paying attention. "I know some of you are very concerned about what will happen after we become Champions, and we _will_ become Champions. For right now, just know that I have reached a decision. I won't tell you my decision yet, but suffice to say, that we have never faced anyone as powerful as these people before. Our gym battles have been tough. We've nearly lost friends, had people try to kill us, stopped a mass extinction, and all of that will be a cakewalk in comparison. We are going to exercise extreme caution, because chances are, not all of us will survive this battle."

"Master is right," Toasty chimed in. "We have all made sacrifices. We've surrendered our freedom to Master for different reasons, all of us. Some of us did it for love, others for adventure, and personally speaking, by the hand of destiny alone. Master has never failed us before. He may be fearful for the battles to come. I, however, am not." I looked at him with a stunned expression on my face. In turn, he flashed me a soft smile. Standing up, he continued. "I am not afraid, because I have been with Master since the very beginning. I have seen his heart break for us, and I have seen him when he's given everything he has for us. Every time, we have come through, stronger, closer, and better. Master has never been defeated, and after today, he will break records by being the first Champion to never be defeated in the League. Friends, we stand in the shadow of greatness, following the footsteps of giants, and today is the day we stand on their shoulders and change history forever. So I will say it again, _I am not afraid._ "

Sunako smiled, straightening beside him. "Me neither. We've never lost before, we won't start now. I am also not afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Ororo chimed in.

"Me neither," Chiquita agreed. "We've come too far to be scared now."

"Last night, I was terrified," Titania confessed. "But today, I'm looking up at this mountain and I realize, it's not so big. With Master commanding us, we'll win easily. I'm not scared anymore either."

"What are talking about again?" Frijya asked in confusion.

"Thank you everyone," I sniffed, trying to hold back tears. I had no idea my moemon had so much confidence in me. I didn't even have that much confidence in myself. "All right. The Elite Four won't just wait for us all day. We're going to double down on training. There's bound to be resistance in Victory Road, but we'll overcome it. We'll overcome it all. Let's go!"

There was cheer in unison as one by one, they returned to their pokeballs. Frijya beamed up at me, sticking out her tongue. "I've no idea what we're doing, but okay! Let's go make that popcorn!"

"We're not making popcorn. We're fighting the Elite Four."

"Oh. Well, let's do that and _then_ make popcorn!"

I chuckled to myself and picked her up in my arms, putting her on my shoulders walked into the cavern. The place was enormous, and there were hundreds of Golbats hanging upside down from the ceiling, watching us intently. Moving through the cavern, we managed to take about ten steps before suddenly they took flight, diving towards us, seeking blood and cum. Before they could even reach us, Frijya blasted one with an ice beam, sending it shattering against the wall from impact.

Almost immediately, the others swarmed it, lapping up the blood eagerly. They hadn't eaten in a long time, it seemed. Throwing out Titania, I ordered her to use Rollout. She spun rapidly, and together with Frijya, they began carving a path through the army of blue-haired girls.

As we made our way up the stairs to the second platform, I could hear the sounds of more pokemon. Sure enough with a thud that shook the ground, a Hariyama appeared on the far side of the bridge, ready for a fight. "Sunako."

"On it," she grinned, stepping to the front. Lifting up one of its feet like a sumo wrestler, it came crashing down with a thud. Giggling, Sunako did the same, goading it into attacking while Titania and Frijya continued to bound about, keeping Golbats off of her.

The Hariyama charged at Sunako with all of his strength, ready to pulverize her, but she she smirked and with a wink towards him, psychic energy radiated outward from her. Gripping him, she lifted him high into the air, much to his shock, and then hurled him far down to the ground, some fifty feet below, to end up a broken bloody puddle.

"Path's clear," she called back to me.

"Great work," I complimented, ruffling her hair as I went past. She beamed, returning to her pokeball until she was needed again. Together, our group continued carving a path through victory road, and once we reached about a third of the way, we found ourselves underground in near pitch black darkness. Adjusting my pokegear, it shed a small amount of light. "Rest break," I announced quietly to the group, who gratefully sat down, breathing heavily.

"Master, this is really hard work," Titania complained.

"I know, but you're doing very well. This isn't even our hardest challenge. This is our training for the main event. You and Frijya have done an excellent job keeping those Golbats off of us." Handing them both elixirs, they drank them gratefully, savoring the way they restored their energy.

That was when Titania's eyes went wide. "Master, look out!" I turned to see a gaping toothed maw rushing towards me. Just as it reached me, Titania intercepted it, using her incredible strength to force it from closing around me.

I quickly slipped beneath the mighty jaws. I'd never seen such a monster before! It definitely wasn't a moemon...I didn't think. "St-stop!" a meek voice cried from the shadows. "You're pulling my hair, stop it!"

"Titania, drag it into the light."

"Yes, Master!"

Planting her feet, she began pulling hard on the creature's mouth to drag it along behind her. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" the voice cried before with one last tug, a cute moemon crashed down in the circle of light cast by my pokegear. "I'm sorry, it's not my fault," she tried.

"Talk," I demanded.

"M-m-my horns have a mind of their own sometimes. I was just curious, so I came over here, but then they tried to bite you, but I couldn't stop them and…" Her countenance shifted for a bit before she suddenly looked furious. "Listen to me you little shit! You think you're all kick ass coming in here. I'll eat you up and spit you out! You're not shit! I swear to Arceus you little bitch, I'll gargle on your blood and pick my teeth with your bones and…" She suddenly relaxed again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that. Please don't think anything of it." Without a word, I drew an ultraball and threw it at her, catching her square in the nose. "OW! You son of a bitch! That hurt!" Like that, the bipolar girl was absorbed into the command matrix.

 _Hel was late to the party!_

 _Species: Mawile Gender: Female Caught on Victory Road_

 _Steel Type_

 _Ability: Intimidate - Lowers the foe's attack_

 _Adamant Nature_

 _Starting Stats: Level 38_

 _HP: 88/88 Sp. Attack: 52 Attack: 89 Sp. Defense: 56 Defense: 77 Speed: 45_

 _Moves: Vicegrip (T), Faint Attack (S), Baton Pass (Cu), Crunch (T)_

"Well, not that that interruption is over, let's move on," I instructed. As we stumbled our way through the darkness, we met a few trainers along the way, whom we promptly stomped into dust.

Finally, we managed to stumble back into the light of the upper cavern. We were almost there! I could even see the daylight filtering in from the exit. Just as I reached the exit, I stepped into the light, enjoying its warmth until a painful punch struck me hard in the jaw, sending me reeling to the ground.

Blinking away my confusion, my eyes fell upon Wally who stood above me, fists clenched, and rage in his eyes. "What the fuck is your problem, Wally?!" I demanded, getting back to my feet.

"My problem?" he scoffed. " _My_ problem?! Oh there's an entire list of problems I have with you you son of a bitch! I thought we were friends! I thought you _liked_ me, but then I find out halfway through, you're just a sleaze bag, and worse, you blamed me to evade the consequences of your actions!"

"What?"

"I'm talking about Winona, Vulpus! You told her I was the one who fucked up the other gym leaders! I've been following you the entire way, and until that point, I'd never drawn the connection between you and their weird behavior! I thought, no, Vulpus is my friend. If he's doing this, it's strictly by accident. Then I found out you were doing it _on purpose_!"

"All right, fair point," I agreed, rubbing my jaw. "I deserved the punch to the face for telling Winona it was you. But you have to understand, she kind of had me locked in a room. She'd backed me into a corner, and she had your name on a list of candidates that could be the source of the issue. So yeah, I told her it was you who did it. But I came clean after! I told her it wasn't you later."

"Yeah, I'm aware. Two dead pokemon after the fact! You killed two of my pokemon, Vulpus! That blood is on your hands. What's more, you stole my girlfriend!"

"Fuck off. May was my girlfriend long before she was yours."

"Yeah, until you decided to be an asshole and cheat on her! Then suddenly, she dumps me and tells me it's because _you_ told her to! She tells me she's still madly in love with you and that's when I realized what a monster you are. You didn't just hurt her, you made it so she could _never_ love anyone else ever again!"

"It's not my fault! I didn't know about my cum until after Roxanne! May had already been exposed by that point!"

"I don't want to listen to your excuses. I'm going to defeat you, here and now. You don't deserve to challenge the Elite Four. You don't deserve to become Champion. You may have everyone else convinced you're a hero, but I know the truth. You're nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing, and today I'm going to expose you for who you really are."

After a moment of tension, I sighed. "You know, Wally. For the most part, I haven't given you near enough credit. I always saw you as the annoying kid following me around like a damned puppy. You were the little brother who wanted to be just like me, to the point where it was irritating. I won't hold back in this battle. For the sake of what little friendship we had and my newfound respect for you. I'm not a villain. I'm just trying to make the world happy the only way I can."

"Yeah, with your dick," he countered. "Shut up and fight. Go, Altaria!"

As the blue-clad man appeared, his eyes narrowed on me. He was pissed too, it seemed. Had Wally really been waiting here for me for so long? If that was the case, I resolved myself to take him on with everything I had. "Go, Frijya," I said calmly, summoning my squeaky toy of a moemon.

"I thought you were going to take this seriously," Wally growled.

"I am. Frijya, Ice Beam."

"Altaria, Safeguard!"

The draconic bird began to swirl quickly, the cloud it sat on forming into a shield that dispersed the ice beam easily. Frijya tried to keep it up, but after a few moments, she stopped, unable to continue the assault.

"Now, Altaria! Her guard is down! Use Dragon's Breath!"

As ethereal red flames flooded from Altaria's mouth, Frijya braced herself weakly. They washed over her, engulfing her completely to my horror. "Frijya, no! Use Surf!" There was no response though.

"That won't help you," Wally snarled. "Dragon's fire can't be put out with water. Altaria, stop. She's long dead by now."

I clenched my fists tightly. Did he really hate me that much? His eyes were cold and merciless. He intended to kill every single one of my moemon. As the flames faded however, Frijya stood up, light slowly fading from her body. She'd evolved into a Walrein! "She's not out of the fight yet," I snarled. "Frijya, Ice Beam! Full power!"

"Yes, Master!" she grinned before firing the stream once more.

"Altaria, safeguard again!" Wally cried, but the beam easily pierced through the shield, encasing his dragon in a block of ice before dropping it to the ground with a heavy thud, a look of shock on its face. "You bastard! I swear to you, I _will_ win! I've come too far to lose to scum like you here."

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't have her shatter your Altaria. It's one thing for you to hate me, but trying to kill my moemon is inexcusable. The gloves are coming off. Our friendship will not save you from humiliation anymore."

"The only one getting humiliated is you!" he shot back, recalling his Altaria. "Go, Delcatty! Rip him to shreds!"

"Toasty, no mercy."

"Yes, Master!" he cried as he emerged.

"Get him a body bag, Toasty! Yeah!" Frijya cheered.

"Delcatty, Faint Attack!"

"Toasty, Rock Smash."

Delcatty charged towards him dodging first this way and then that, attempting to strike him from his blindspot. However, Toasty just turned towards her and slammed his fist down hard in an arc. She barely managed to see it just as he struck her, dropping her in one punch. Wally was absolutely stunned. He couldn't believe it.

"Rosalia," he tried.

"Blaze kick."

Toasty caught her in the stomach with his kick, the speed of his movement so great that it ignited her clothes before sending her flying back into Wally's arms where he quickly patted her out.

He was starting to lose confidence now. "M-magnemite!" As the three appeared from the pokeball, they began to swirl around Toasty, attempting to converge on him. "Use Triattack!"

As they each began to glow a different color, they charged towards Toasty with the power of fire, ice, and lightning. "Toasty, Overheat."

Clenching his fists, Toasty closed his eyes, and just before they were about to make contact, he exploded in bigger flames than I'd ever seen him produce. The mechanical moemon scattered away, trying to avoid being melted by the flames before they were too far apart and fell limply to the ground.

"N-no way! I won't lose! I won't! I'm going to beat you, Vulpus! And I'm going to do it with the pokemon you helped me catch. Go, Gardevoir!"

A beautiful pokemon manifested from the pokeball, standing with an air of regality. "You have made a large mistake, Vulpus," she lectured. "You have corrupted my Master's love, and caused the breaking of his heart. In turn, I will punish you for your crimes."

Sunako pushed Toasty aside, stepping forward. "I'll handle this bitch," she growled. "My Master is not corrupt. He is twice the man your Master will ever be. My Master saved the world, and he helped me to become even more powerful than I ever thought possible. If you want him, you'll have to get through me."

"Fine with me," she countered. She began to glow purple, blue energy roaring out from her. I was stunned by just how much psychic power she had! I'd never seen a pokemon that strong before. "Now you die!" As the energy suddenly lashed out at Sunako, she stood there, arms crossed with a smug look on her face. The torrent flooded around her but did nothing. "That's not possible!" Gardevoir gasped as she increased her power more, but Sunako just walked forward through the energy before reeling her fist back.

Driving it outward, she punched Gardevoir as hard as she could straight in the boob, causing her to cry out in pain. Sunako squeezed it tightly with her claws, forcing Gardevoir to her knees.

"H-how?" she demanded.

"Cunt punt," Sunako giggled, reeling back her leg and striking Wally's pokemon as hard as she could between the legs. I heard the crack of her pubic bone, causing tears to stream from her eyes as she collapsed in a heap. "That's for insulting my Master," she snootily shot with a 'hmmph' before strutting back to my side.

Wally sank to the ground, his eyes vacant and in shock. Recalling my pokemon, I walked over to him, offering him my hand. He stared at it, unmoving. "Take it," I told him. "Look, once I'm Champion, that's it for me, understand? I swore to Winona that never again would I use my cum on others. It may be too late for some, but I promise, I did not go out there to try to hurt people. I saw how happy it made them. That's all I really wanted."

He slapped my hand away, standing up in rage. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions! I don't care what your excuse is. It's your fault May left. I'm never going to see her again and its all because of you!"

"What are you talking about? You can still visit May."

His eyes widened. "You don't know…?"

"Know what?"

"Check your pokegear."

Looking down at it, I saw that sure enough there was a missed call from May and a message. She'd called early that morning. I must have slept through it. Pushing the button to play it, I could hear her ragged breathing through the line. It was clear she'd been crying. "Umm...hey, Vulpus. By the time you get this, I'll most likely be gone. Don't worry about me, though! I'm not in any trouble or anything. I just realized that you were right. I ruined my chances with you, and frankly, I don't feel like I deserve another one after the way I've treated you." My heart was pumping fiercely in my chest. I could already feel tears coming. I didn't know what she was going to say, but I already could feel my stomach falling out from under me. "I ended up turning in my research to my Dad, like you suggested. He sent it to a colleague of his in Kanto. Long story, short, Professor Oak offered me an apprenticeship and I've taken him up on the offer. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to congratulate you on becoming Champion and umm…" She sniffed over the line, trying to choke back sobs that were starting to form in my own throat. "Once this message is done, I'm getting my pokenav number changed. I want to tell you my new number so badly. Really, I do, but as much as I wish you'd come after me, I know you love Winona, now. I've seen the look in your eyes when you talk to her. It's a look I've never seen before, not even with me. If umm...if you are thinking about coming after me...don't. After what we've been through, I think we both know that I could never just be friends with you. I doubt I'll ever find someone like you, Vulpus. I'll never stop loving you. So this message is my last good bye. I wish you good luck as Champion. I know you can do it."

With a beep, the message ended, leaving me standing there in stunned silence. "Do you get it now?" Wally demanded. "You drove her away! You ruined any chance she had of being happy. Because you were selfish and arrogant, you broke her heart. You never really loved her, and now, thanks to you, I will never get the opportunity to give her what you wouldn't."

"Good bye, Wally. Keep training. Maybe some day you'll be able to beat me and become Champion yourself," I said coldly. Turning towards the Pokemon League, I was ready to face the Elite Four. I wouldn't lose here.

"Don't walk away from me, Vulpus! You can run from your problems, but you can't run from me! I swear to you, I will do whatever it takes to kill every one of your pokemon. You don't deserve to be a trainer! I'll make sure you never get the chance to hurt anyone again!"

I silenced his cries in my mind, stepping into the building and wiping my eyes. It hurt that May was gone, but to be honest, she was right. If she wanted any chance to find some happiness, she'd need to get as far from me as possible. Right now, as hard as it was, I had to push her out of my mind. I had more important matters to attend to.

Healing my pokemon at the pokemon center one last time, I stepped forward to the two guards blocking the door. "Sorry, Trainer. Only those who've gathered the eight badges are allowed past this point."

Opening my badge case, they took a look at them before nodding and stepping aside to let me pass. Moving forward, I stepped into a room that was dimly lit. Grunge music was playing in the background as the door slammed shut behind me. So this was what the Elite Four was like. Once you started, there was no turning back. It was either them, or me.

"Oy, g'day mate!" he cried, surprisingly cheerful for what I expected from the leather clad man who stood in the center of the room. "Wallace has been talking a boatload about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. The name's Sidney and you and I will be having ourselves a little rumble. Nothin' personal, mind you, but League Rules say I'm not allowed to hold back. I can't help it if your moemon die in the fight, but I'll do my best to just knock them out. Are you ready?"

I silently nodded, sending out Toasty. He responded in kind with a Mightyena. This wasn't like the ones I'd faced from Team Magma and Aqua, but I knew they would still fall just as hard against Toasty's martial arts.

"Mightyena, Crunch down on that bird!"

"Toasty, double kick."

Just as Mightyena's jaw fell to clamp down on him, Toasty lashed out with a lightning fast kick, dislocating his enemy's jaw on one side before quickly bringing it back the other direction and with a crack, dislocating the other.

The pain alone was enough to make the Mightyena collapse, but I was certain he'd be eating through a straw for a good while. "Bloody hell. Good hit mate! Shiftry, your turn!"

As the grassy pokemon emerged, my Blaziken extend its leg backwards. "Blaze kick," I instructed with a flick of my fingers. Just as the word left my lips, he threw himself forward, his knee exploding in flames before driving it up into Shiftry's chin, causing him to collapse.

Sidney looked amazed. I however, remained absolutely silent. "Well, okay then. Cacturne."

"Blaze kick."

Toasty looped his calf on the side of the Cacturne's head with a hook kick before slamming it hard to the ground with enough force to make his hair burst into cinders.

"Fair move, fair move," Sidney commented. "Let's see you try that with this one though. Go Crawdaunt! Use surf!"

As the large tidal wave began towering over Toasty, I called out to him. "Toasty, Rock Smash on the ground." Striking the floor of the arena, he created a large pit that extended outward from his punch. The large trench allowed the water to rush around Toasty, but left him dry. "Rock Smash the Crawdaunt now."

My Blaziken rushed forward and before the clawed moemon could react, he chopped down with his hand straight onto the armor. There was a cracking sound as the shell split straight down the middle.

After a brief delay, Crawdaunt sank, collapsing unconscious. Sidney scratched his head in thought. "I'll be honest, mate. I thought that this would be a little less one-sided. You must be one hell of a trainer. Absol, go!"

Before I even had to give the command, Toasty lashed out with his double kick, the first knocking Absol's sword from his grip, the second catching him in the chest and lifting him high in the air. Toasty stood there for a moment in a vertical split, the limp Absol caught on his foot before he tossed him to the ground.

"Bravo, mate! Bravo indeed. You didn't even kill a single one of them, though I'm sure some are probably wishin' you had. You can go on ahead if you like. Your next challenge is Phoebe, but just a heads up, your fighting type ain't gonna stand a lick against her ghost type."

"Thanks for the tip," I uttered coldly, recalling Toasty and going to advance to the next room.

Sidney frowned, watching me go. "Wonder what crawled up his cunt."

As the door to Phoebe's room slammed shut behind me, I found myself broken from the coldness I'd had in the last room. It was replaced by a new feeling...dread. There were all sorts of ghostly talismans around, and I could sense their dark presence from here.

"Welcome, challenger," a girl greeted me cheerfully. Despite what I had expected from someone who specialized in ghost pokemon, she was dressed in sarong, with little more than a piece of fabric tied to cover her breasts. With the hibiscus flowers in her hair, she looked almost like a hula dancer. "I've been expecting you. I trained on Mount Pyre for a long time, communing with the ghosts through my dance. Now, my connection with them is so strong, that I can easily tame just about any of them. Are you ready?"

I shook my head nervously.

"No? Teehee, don't tell me you're scared of ghosts. It's okay, they won't hurt you. Your moemon on the other hand, different story. Just know I've heard things. Things about what happens when you beat girls." A knowing smirk rested on her lips. "It's been pretty boring being a chaste old priestess. I'm actually excited to experience this supposedly divine love making of yours."

"Sorry," I answered. "I'd love to, really I would...but I fear I swore to someone I love that I'd stop sleeping around. I'm supposed to marry her once I become Champion, you know?"

"Oh! That's nice. Well, I wish you luck anyway. Go, Dusclops!"

"Sunako, go!"

Her eyes sparkled when she saw Sunako appear on the field. "You have a Sableye too? That's awesome. She's so pretty! Have you discovered her past yet? Oops, sorry. I shouldn't ask. It's probably personal. Anyway, Dusclops, use Confuse Ray!"

Sunako dodged the beam quickly. "Go Sunako, Shadow Ball!" The orb raced towards the girl wrapped in bandages, catching her square in the chest. As the orb passed through her, the ghost seemed puzzled before her form became incorporeal and vanished.

"Ooh! So you know that ghosts are weak against themselves. Very clever sir. Very clever indeed."

"I try."

"Let's see how you handle my Banette then! Shadow Ball!"

"Sunako, respond with a Shadow Ball of your own!"

I watched as the two swirling black masses collided before exploding in dark energy that caused both moemon to stumble back from the force. It'd managed to hurt Sunako a little.

"Wow, she's very powerful. I'm so excited! I haven't had a fight like this in a long time!"

"It's not over yet. Sunako, night shade!"

Sunako vanished from sight with a playful giggle, causing the Banette to look around utterly confused. "Be on your guard Banette!" Phoebe instructed.

"Yeah," Sunako whispered in her ear. "Be on your guard. It'd be a shame if you were to go to...stitches." With a smirk, she tugged on the thread that kept Banette's puppet body sewn around her, only for it to collapse into a pile of rags as Sunako dusted her hands off.

"Okay, now for the real challenge. Go, Sableye!"

Suddenly, there was an almost exact replica of Sunako standing there before us. "Sunako?" she asked in surprise. "Holy crap! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?"

"Anastasia, is that you?" Sunako replied in kind. "Wow, I really didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, me neither. I mean, I always thought you'd just fallen down a hole or something in the cavern. I can't believe you're not only alive and well, but you're challenging me."

"Yeah, well, my Master is pretty amazing," Sunako bragged.

"Well, after this I hope we can still be friends."

"Totally," Sunako agreed before grabbing her by the front of the shirt and holding up her hand, forming a shadow ball. "Not! Did you think I'd just forget how much of a bitch you were to me in that cave? You and everyone else talked so much shit! You called me a slut and a stupid bitch, and a virgin bimbo! That doesn't even make sense! You can't be a slut and a virgin you stupid, stupid, cunt!" Sunako began forcing the ball down Anastasia's throat, much to the Sableye's shock. "Choke on it bitch! At least when I suck a man's dick, I'm lady enough to swallow it!" Anastasia's eyes were wide open as her throat visibly distended from the orb that was now causing her to gurgle as she tried to escape Sunako's grip. When she'd managed to shove it all the way into her esophagus, she placed a sweet playful kiss on her lips. "Also, it's really too bad you'll never get to taste my Master's seed. It's the best thing in the world. It makes me so powerful. Enjoy your new adam's apple, bitch." With that, she shoved Anastasia down before the ball exploded into shadows inside of her, causing her to lay still on the ground, trying to swallow down the large amount of energy.

"Umm...Banette! Thunderbolt!"

"Thunderbolt?" I asked in surprise, just before electricity arced from the second puppet-like girl to strike Sunako hard in the chest, knocking her off of her feet. "Sunako, get up! Counter with a faint attack!"

"Yes, Master," she agreed, quickly dodging left and right to avoid the bolts of electricity that were being blasted at her. Finally, she made it up to Banette and vanishing behind her, raked her up the back with the claws, cutting the seams and causing spirit to leak out of the body.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen someone that powerful. Are you sure you don't want to have just one little quickie? It's not like you're on a time crunch. You can take as long as you like to fight all of us so long as you don't leave between fights."

"Sorry," I apologized again.

"Oh well, it was worth a short. Dusclops, go! Use Ice Beam!"

"Ice beam? How the hell are your pokemon learning these moves?"

Sunako dodged the beam just a second too late, causing her arm to become encased in ice. "Ah! Master!"

"Don't panic, Sunako. Focus on Dusclops before she can set up the next attack!"

"Dusclops! Use earthquake!"

"Seriously?!"

As the ground began to tremble, it started to split apart beneath Sunako's feet. When it suddenly opened up underneath her, she let out a cry of surprise before managing to catch onto the ledge. Let out a sigh of relief, she began climbing out as the plates tried to close back down on her.

She was more than nimble enough to escape though. Flipping up to safety, she rushed the Dusclops and with a battle cry, shattered the block of ice that encased her hand hard on top of its head, sending it crumpled to the ground.

"Ah, much better," she sighed, flexing her fingers to make sure everything was still working properly.

"Excellent work, trainer. Now, on to the next challenge." Gesturing towards the door, I nodded in gratitude before hurrying out of the creepy room.

Unfortunately, the next one was not much better. Instead of creepy, it was just freezing. "Let me guess," I asked the older blonde woman. "Ice types?"

She giggled, covering her mouth. "Right you are. Welcome challenger to the third battle. I hope you're ready for a fight. I'm no pushover. Oh, and just in case Phoebe put some weird ideas in your head, we're not having sex, win or lose. Got it?"

"Fine by me. You seem pretty _frigid_ anyway."

"Heehee, good one. Be careful with the insults though or you'll find yourself skating on _thin_ _ice_."

Now here was woman whose sense of humor I could appreciate. "All right, _snow_ _queen_. Let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit!"

Calling out a Sealeo, I responded with Ororo. "Electricity hmm? You know ice doesn't conduct electricity very well, despite being made of water."

"That's okay," I replied. "Ororo, use Thunderbolt!"

She ruffled her beautiful blonde hair before it suddenly stood on end. Like little emitters, they blasted electricity forward towards the Sealeo, causing it to seize up before falling on to its side.

Glacia clapped her hands. "Very good! Glalie, your turn!"

"Ororo, return. Go, Toasty."

My Blaziken appeared in a flash of light, prepared for a battle. "Ooh, a fire type! I'll have to be on my guard, won't I? Glalie, use Icy Wind!" Taking a deep breath, the girl blew towards Toasty, causing a frigid and powerful wind to start sliding him back across the ice.

"Toasty, brace into the wind. Use blaze kick to make footholds in the ice!"

Sure enough, as his legs ignited with fire, he began to take first one step, then another, until he managed to reach out and grab the girl by the horns. She let out a startled 'eep', not having expected him to be able to get to her.

"Toasty, Blaze kick!"

My Blaziken kicked upward, before bringing the powerful axe kick down so hard that Glalie slammed into the ice before it quickly melted, leaving her gasping in pain in a large puddle.

"Next?" I asked.

"Don't get cocky! Sealeo, attack! Use blizzard!" As ice and snow were cast into the air, Toasty struggled to see through the white powder for his target. The sharp frigid crystals tore at his skin.

"Toasty, Overheat! Banish those crystals and follow it up with rock smash!"

He began to steam up. When the ice struck his skin it seemed to melt harmlessly before falling to the ground. His eyes blazed with fire as he exploded, leaving us all standing about a foot of water that had once been her icy arena.

"Sealeo, double-edge!"

As the pokemon lashed out at Toasty with enough force to probably hurt its hand, he quickly catch her wrist, stopping the blow before turning and flipping her over his shoulder. Pulling back his fist, he struck her hard in the skull, knocking her out and leaving her to bob up and down in the water.

He was panting now. He was exhausted. He'd been fighting so much, admittedly. He needed a break. "Toasty, return!"

"Are you sure, Master? I can still fight."

"I'm sure. Don't push yourself unnecessarily. I may need your help later."

"Yes, Master." With that, he vanished back into his pokeball.

"I see you really care for your pokemon," Glacia noted. "I'm glad. It would really suck to have an asshole for a Champion."

"Don't count your chickens just yet," I sighed. "I fear I'm still an asshole."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Ah well, no one's perfect. Go Glalie!"

"Titania! Attack with rollout!"

My Aggron curled up into a ball, revving up so much that it began to send a rooster tail of water into the air and soaking me. "Glalie, use Ice Beam! Freeze it in the water!" As the beam lanced over the water's surface freezing it, Titania tore off towards her, growing faster and faster.

The beam turned to strike her directly, and i could see the frost starting to form over her body. With the way she was spinning though, the heat from the friction was preventing it from taking hold. Slamming into Glalie, she took her to the ground, her sharp edges grinding through her clothes before sending her flying into the water.

"Very impressive. Walrein! Go! Use surf!"

"You can do it Titania! Keep up your rollout!"

She began to spin even faster than before. As the wave rushed towards her, she suddenly turned, striking the frozen wall hard. The spikes in her armor dug in, propelling her forward before she bounced off.

Uncurling, she smirked down at the large girl before slamming down hard on top of her, using her weight to drive her through the newly formed ice and even down into the earth below. Now that Walrein was buried up to her neck in the dirt, Titania smiled before slamming into her as hard as she could with her tail, knocking the girl out cold.

"Looks like I'm the winner," I replied. "It was a good fight though. I'll admit, I was concerned when you used Surf."

"Thanks. You did excellent as well, obviously. Good luck against Drake. Be careful, those dragons can be tough."

"I appreciate it. Next time I'll see you, you'll have an asshole for a Champion, so have fun with that."

She just chuckled. "Oh well. Maybe it won't be so bad after all."

Stepping up, I found an older man who looked like a sea captain. Tipping his hat to me, he smirked. "Hello."

"Hey."

"A man of few words I see. I like it. Good luck youngling, you'll need it."

"That's what the other three said, too."

"Go, Shelgon!"

"Go, Frijya!"

"Shelgon, use Dragon Claw."

"Frijya, counter with Ice Beam!"

The helmeted pokemon ran straight towards Frijya who looked around at all the dragon statues in awe. "Hey! Pay attention to the fight!" He snapped, raising his fist. Ethereal fiery claws sprouted from his hand, ready to rend her to shreds.

My Walrein, without even looking, raised her hand, leveled it at him, and blasted him with with a frigid beam that froze him in his tracks. "Master, these statues are so pretty! Can we have one?" she asked.

Drake scratched his beard in thought. "Okay then. Seems I'll have to take this more seriously. Altaria, go! Use Dragon Dance before hitting her with Dragon's Breath!"

"Frijya, don't give her the opportunity! Ice Beam!"

Altaria twirled about in the air, moving in graceful motions to the rhythm of some ancestral ancient music in her head. Fire ignited in her throat, ready to cast it at the entranced Frijya before she blasted her with frigid air, freezing the magical fire in her throat and causing her to fall to the ground choking.

Just as she fell unconscious, Drake began squeezing her stomach hard before finally getting her to cough up the ice block that had cut off her air. "Damn, that was close. Okay, let's see how you handle Kingdra!"

As the familiar water dragon appeared, I smiled. "Like this," I explained, sending out Ororo. "Ororo, Thunder!"

The kingdra looked up in confusion as clouds began to swirl overhead. Loud cracks began to ring out in the arena from the loud booming thunder. A bolt of lightning struck beside him, causing him to jump out of the way just barely in time. A second struck on his other side, which he again narrowly dodged. After a pause, he gave a sigh of relief, turning to glare at Ororo before the biggest bolt of them all slammed down over him, causing electrical burns to sizzle on his body and sending him convulsing on the ground.

"Well played. Flygon, go! Your electric type won't help you against this."

"Frijya! Use Ice Beam!"

"God damn it."

Sure enough, before Flygon could even make an attack, he froze and collapsed to the earth in a block of ice. Drake frowned, calling him back before reaching for another pokeball. "Last one," he grumbled. "Pick Dragon Type, they said. They're the most powerful, they said. Some kid comes in and wrecks my whole team with two pokemon. Salamence, go! Use Flame Thrower!"

"Frijya, counter with dive!"

With a bouncing squeak, she vanished below the ground which distorted as if it were a puddle. The jet of flame the Salamence had blasted soared harmlessly where she'd been, and when he stopped, she suddenly rocketed upward, punching him hard in the jaw and sending him stumbling back.

"Good strike! Now finish him off! Ice Beam!"

Salamence shook his head to drive off the dizzying punch he'd just received, only to catch a face-full of frost that brought him to his knees. Frijya blew one last frigid kiss his way, sending him collapsing to the ground in a heap.

"Well, that was certainly quick," Drake commented.

"Like I said, I'm a man of few words."

"Well, congratulations on defeating the Elite Four young man. It's time for you to face Wallace. Though I have to say, with how quickly you defeated me, you shouldn't have any trouble at all."

"Thanks for the confidence. See you around."

With that, I ascended the final flight of stairs. Wallace stood there, checking his watch in shock. "Holy hell. I think that's a new record! Look, before we get started, I just want to say, no hard feelings, all right? I'm the Champion, I basically get paid to stand here and crush dreams. A lot, too. Anyway, thanks for all the help with Groudon and Kyogre. Told you that Rayquaza was an asshole. Obviously, I want you to keep this all very hush hush. If people like Team Aqua or Team Magma get wind of it, we'll have another catastrophe on our hands."

"Pretty confident for someone who only uses one kind of pokemon."

He shrugged. "It just means I know the strengths and weaknesses better. Are you ready?"

"Can't exactly run home to Mom, can I?"

"Good luck."

"Luck is for losers. Good luck to you, anyway."

Wallace gave a derisive snort. "Go, Wailmer!"

"Ororo, go!"

Immediately sparks began to fly from her as she stared down the other moemon. She began zipping here and there, leaving tracer lines behind her that sizzled with electricity. The Wailmer was so stunned, he just stood there, trying to track her with little luck.

"Ororo! Spark!"

She suddenly jumped into the air above him before landing on his back. He spun about, trying to tear her off, but she just giggled before sending all of her charged up electricity into his body. "Teehee, next!"

"Don't think you've won yet. Go, Tentacruel!"

"Ororo, stay away from those tentacles! Keep him at a distance and used thunderbolt!"

She nodded, leaping swiftly away as he attempted to coat her in toxic sludge. "You're not the only one who can attack from a range! Hit her with Ice Beam, Tentacruel!"

"Ororo, now!"

She dove away from the beam, sliding across the ground and pointing her finger at the tentacled moemon. "Bang!" she murmured just as electricity flew from her fingertip to engulf him with a roar. As he fell to the ground, he gasped in shock and shuddered in his comatose state.

"Damn it. Let's see how you handle my Ludicolo! He won't be so vulnerable to your electricity now! Ha!"

"Go, Chiquita!"

"Chiquita?" he laughed. "You named your moemon after a banana?"

"Hey!" she protested. "I'll have you know that I love bananas and I love my name! You know what, I'm going to make you pay for that!" She opened her leaves on her back, absorbing in the sunlight as Ludicolo began to blur.

"Double-Team! Don't let her hit you!"

"Chiquita! Sweep your beam across them!"

Turning quickly, the radiant blast that emitted from her chest swept across the three illusions, causing Ludicolo to begin to sizzle and burn in surprise.

"Ludicolo! Quick, Gigadrain to recover!"

"Don't let him hit you Chiquita, use Fly!"

As she soared into the air, Ludicolo's beam narrowly missed her. She did a small loop-the-loop before diving down towards him. Half way down, she turned over, extending her legs and slamming hard into his chest. With that, the air was forced out of Ludicolo's lungs and he sat gasping, trying to get back the wind that was knocked out of him.

"Okay, how about Whiscash?!"

"Chiquita, Giga Drain!"

The pokemon didn't even have time to utter a cry as it began to wither away to nothing, it's nutrients being ripped from its body to heal Chiquitas. "Boom, sucker!" Chiquita giggled, giving the severely dehydrated moemon a flick on the nose.

"All right then, Vulpus. You asked for it. Prepare to meet my most powerful moemon. Go, Gyrados and Milotic!"

"Ororo, Chiquita! Get ready!"

"Gyrados, Earthquake! Get rid of that pesky electric girl. Milotic, Ice Beam! Freeze his Tropius solid!"

"Ororo, grab onto Chiquita and fire a shockwave at Gyrados. Chiquita start taking in sunlight for a solar beam!"

As the earth fracture beneath them, Ororo let out a cry of surprise, scrambling to get to Chiquita who had already begun absorbing energy. With a pounce, she managed to clear the last ten feet, grabbing onto her partner and firing a large wave of electricity towards the Atropos look-alike.

The Gyarados began to writhe in pain as the electricity fried him easily, dropping him limply to the ground, but Chiquita ended up taking the Ice beam square on. She grit her teeth in effort, straining to be steadfast as the ice slowly encased her. "Finally," Wallace gasped. "Sheesh! I was worried I wouldn't take down any of your pokemon!"

That was when a light began to glow from Chiquita's chest within the ice block. Bursting forth, it struck Milotic with nearly double the force as her Ice Beam hit her. The sun's energy began to pour forth from Chiquita, melting the ice until she collapsed to her knees, only a hair away from death.

Milotic was not so lucky. After having been burnt and tossed by the solar beam, she lay still. Wallace looked at her in shock, slowly moving to his pokemon and gently cradling her head in his arms. "No," he murmured. "No, please. No." His eyes filled with tears as he clung to her.

My heart was breaking for him. I walked over to him and knelt down beside him, resting my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" There was a sudden gasp from Milotic as she began breathing and Wallace watched in awe.

"She's alive!" he cried, clinging her unconscious body against him. "Thank God. I have to get her to the pokemon center right away."

"Wait, wait. Here, use this," I offered, handing him a Full Restore. He nodded gratefully, pouring it in her mouth and watching as her burns slowly faded from her body.

"Thank you, Vulpus. Needless to say, I think it's time you took your rightful place as Champion of the Hoenn Pokemon League." He smiled at me, clasping me on the back. "Enjoy it while it lasts friend. You're tough, but I'm certain there's _someone_ out there that can beat you."

"Maybe. If so, I can only hope they're as cool as you, Wallace. So, what happens now?"

"Well first you…"

"Vulpus!" a familiar feminine voice cried. Turning, I looked to see Winona, rushing towards me. Before I could even react, she pounced on me, taking me to the ground and slathering me with loving kisses. "I can't believe it! You did it! I was so worried. No that I was worried you would lose, but I was scared that I freaked you out with all that wedding talk. Oh! That's right, the wedding! You don't have to marry me right away. I was just joking about all that. Unless you want to, I mean then we can…" I silenced her with a kiss of my own, and I could feel her calming down in my arms.

"Relax, Winona," I whispered when we parted. "We can talk about this. All of this."

Wallace cleared his throat. "As I was saying, you need to come with me, Vulpus. It's time to register your team into the hall of fame as the new champions." He guided me towards a door as Winona blushed sheepishly. "You know the rules I'm afraid. Champions only," he explained to her with a wink.

"I'll be waiting right here," she swore, waving to me.

"I'll be right back," I promised her as well.

Closing the door behind us, Wallace shook my hand. "Congratulations, Vulpus. All you have to do to register is put your pokeballs into this machine and it will automatically recognize you as our new champion."

I nodded, placing each of them in place. One by one, the pokemon and their names scrolled through. Images of memories flashed in my head with each one. Toasty, Sunako, Titania, Ororo, Chiquita, and Frijya. They'd carried me to victory. I was eternally grateful to them.

Once the machine let out a beep to show it was completed, I removed the pokeballs and put them back around my waist. "Now what?" I asked.

"Now?" Wallace asked. "Now I go home and take a nap. You, on the other hand, have to stand here for…" he checked his watch. "Two more hours. Then you can leave. Don't worry, it's not so bad. Like I said, you get a pretty sweet paycheck to basically just stand around and crush dreams."

"Well, at least I'll be getting paid for it, now."

Wallace laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and guiding me out. "Seriously, Vulpus. You did good work. You saved the world, stopped two eco terrorist cells, and now become the Pokemon League Champion. That's got to feel pretty good, yeah?"

Stepping outside of the door, I smiled to Winona who waited patiently with her hands cutely tucked behind her back. "It does," I agreed. "But I don't think anything will feel as good as being with her does."

Wallace rolled his eyes. "Who'd have guessed you were such a romantic. Good luck, Vulpus."

"Luck is for losers," I reminded him.

"Then save it for the day someone comes and claims your title," Wallace called back, giving me a farewell wave and vanishing from the Elite Four.

Winona slowly made her way to me, rocking back and forth on her heels. "So...what's next for the Champion?" she asked softly. "Which girl does he go for?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist, drawing her close to me and holding her there. "May left," I explained. "She went off to Kanto. When I told her that I loved you and that I couldn't be with her anymore, she decided it would be best for her to leave all together."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I know you cared about her a lot."

"Yeah," I admitted. "But not as much as I care about you. There's also something we need to discuss. I love you very much, Winona, but I also love my pokemon, too."

"...okay?"

I took a deep breath, trying to think how best to word this. "I know you want me to be exclusive to you," I explained finally. "My pokemon though, they were terrified to come here and even try today, because they were worried that once I won, I would be exclusive to you only. I know I have no right to ask you this, but I need you to make an exception to the rule in regards to my pokemon. There's also the small matter that in order to save the world I have to fuck Groudon and Kyogre into submission like once a year."

Winona bit her lip in concern, trying to piece it together. "Well, if I were to start having sex with my moemon, would you be upset? I mean, fair's fair, right?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Under one condition," I swore.

"That's my line."

I chuckled, pulling her lips sweetly to mine. "You have to swear to be mine forever. Before your moemon, you love me, and I love you. If my moemon ever have a problem with you, I will stick by your side no matter what. All I ask is you do the same for yours."

She turned a bright red before nodding in agreement. "It's settled then," she whispered. "I'm yours forever." We shared another smile before I pulled her to me again, kissing her deeply. And that is the story of how I became the Hoenn Champion.

* * *

May stood on the ferry to Kanto, staring at the night sky as fireworks went off to celebrate my victory and induction as the new Champion. "Congratulations Vulpus," she whispered softly.

"Did you hear?" Mr. Briney cheered coming to my side. "Vulpus is the new Champion! Come on May, let's drink to his victory." Pouring her a glass of champagne, he offered it to her, but she shook her head.

"Sorry, Mr. Briney. But I don't think I'll be able to celebrate with you." Her hand absently went to her stomach, stroking it affectionately. She didn't want to tell Vulpus that she'd missed her period. Considering he was logged into the PC when he'd cum inside of her, he probably wouldn't even accept that he was the father anyway.

"I see," he commented, beaming at her in recognition. "Well, if you're going to be eating for two for a while, I may as well be drinking for two tonight." He raised his glass in a toast. "To Vulpus."

"Yeah," she whispered. "To Vulpus." With that, she took one last longing look back at the shore, watching the beautiful fireworks as she caressed the her womb where the new life had taken root. "Thank you," she whispered, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her. "I'll treasure this child, always. Also, don't worry," she peered over her shoulder towards the warm egg still in her backpack with a smile. "I think he'll find himself a pretty good companion."

 _ **The End**_


	37. Update

**AN: Hey everyone! So I didn't manage to get 12 reviews on my book, but no need to fret. All of the messages of support that I've received from you have been a huge help to me, even overpowering some of the more...colorful...ones. Even just buying my book really gives me a leg up. Thank you so much to those of you who donated to my Patron or to pay pal. I will continue uploading over time, and while it will still be slow, rest assured that I am grateful to have you all behind me. My book is still on Amazon if you'd like to get a copy. I know that's difficult for a lot of you, being young and not having any way to really order anything online. Special thanks to Waddlebuff, Jonathan Boterf, and Austin Nadworny for your generous contributions. They truly mean more to me than I can hope to describe. I hope you continue to enjoy my work. I will strive to keep everyone updated on my situation as I go. And to the one guy who keeps sending me insulting messages and telling me to kill my self...Thank you for reading my stories :) Your support is greatly appreciated. I wish everyone the best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba**


End file.
